Chroniques de Perpignan : La comédie féérique
by Nelja
Summary: Les aventures d'un groupe de Changelins qui font des enquêtes surnaturelles, dans la petite ville française de Perpignan. Compréhensible par quelqu'un qui ne connait pas l'univers. En cours. Nombreux personnages, romances hétéro, slash, femslash.
1. Où un pacte est signé

__

Ce texte se passe dans le Monde des Ténèbres (principalement sur Changeling et Wraith), mais devrait normalement pouvoir être compris par quelqu'un qui ne le connait pas. Les notions sont en effet présentées au fur et à mesure. C'est meme, de ce fait, plus adapte pour quelqu'un qui ne connait pas l'univers : les autres auront parfois une impression de deja-vu.

Sinon, ça risque d'être très long. Il y aura de la romance en plus des enquêtes, mais pas tout de suite. Ah, et c'est un projet avorté de bande dessinée, ce qui explique l'omniprésence des dialogues et la faiblesse des descriptions.

* * *

Où un pacte est signé et où s'amorcent beaucoup de choses

***

Le soleil de fin d'après-midi qui brillait sur la petite ville de Perpignan déversait sa chaleur étouffante et ses rayons ardents à travers le moindre interstice. Mais les volets de la salle 103-B étaient tirés, et c'est à la pâle lueur d'un plafonnier que discutaient deux étudiants.

"Nous voilà seuls pour régler notre petite... affaire." murmura Vassili.

Il portait une veste et un pantalon noirs. Son visage était fin et pâle, ses traits tirés, et ses yeux brillaient d'une flamme intrigante.

Sophie regardait ailleurs, en jouant nerveusement avec son ticket de bus. Vassili eut un sourire moqueur.

"Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas?" Il ne parlait jamais que très bas.

"Je n'ai pas peur! protesta-t-elle. C'est juste complètement idiot.

- Vous êtes bien tous les mêmes, vous qui vous prétendez esprits forts et rationnels, ironisa Vassili. Ce n'est qu'une pose. De la frime, si j'ose me permettre." Il sourit encore. "Regarde-toi. Tu trembles, comme le petit enfant qui s'est caché dans le four de l'ogre. Mais même s'il ignore quand, il sait très bien qu'il sera trouvé, assassiné et dévoré." Il ferma les yeux, la tête rejetée en arrière, comme imaginant la scène avec délices. Puis il conclut avec un accent de mépris.

"Je vois que je ne me trompais pas.

- Attends un peu!" le retint la jeune fille.

Il rouvrit ses yeux sombres et cernés, et la fixa avec une condescendance amusée.

"Je veux bien signer ton truc ridicule, continua-t-elle. Mais jure-moi que tu ne raconteras à personne que j'ai fait une chose pareille.

- Je fais le serment solennel qu'aucun humain ne le saura", dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Il réprima un sourire triomphant, puis sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste une feuille de papier. Sophie fouilla son sac à la recherche d'un stylo.

"Ah non!" fit Vassili d'un air dégouté

Avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu faire un geste, il lui avait tracé une légère estafilade sur le dos de la main, de son ongle pointu.

"Mettons-y au moins les formes", rajouta-t-il en lui tendant une plume.

Elle fit une grimace, mais trempa la plume dans le sang et signa la feuille richement décorée au bas d'un texte en lettres anciennes.

_Je soussignée Sophie Pujol lègue au porteur de cette lettre mon âme, après sa séparation naturelle d'avec mon corps._

Vassili sourit et replia le contrat.

"Tout est en règle. Il me reste à te remettre la somme promise - il lui tendit quelques billets - et je renouvelle ma promesse : tu auras tes examens à la fin de l'année. Après tout, rajouta-t-il avec malice, il n'y a pas que le matériel dans la vie.

- Tu comprendras que je n'accorde pas grand crédit à ce genre de promesses.

- N'insiste pas, fit Vassili, grand prince, c'est un cadeau de la maison.

- Elle se montre plus généreuse qu'elle n'en a la réputation, repliqua ironiquement Sophie.

- Es-tu sure de savoir de qui je parle?" demanda sombrement Vassili en rangeant le contrat dans sa poche intérieur? Il se mit à fredonner tout bas.

_Je ne sais pour toi quelle est mon image.  
Suis-je un sage, un sot, un illuminé?  
Mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai d'autres visages  
Qu'aucun des tiens ni toi ne connait._

Sophie frémit. Alors que l'étudiant prononçait ces derniers mots, son visage se transformait, sa peau pâle devanait d'un blanc crayeux, sa bouche devenait édentée et creuse, et une odeur de décomposition se répandait peu à peu dans la pièce.

"Tu verras, tu auras toute satisfaction." continua-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

"Attends! Reviens!" paniqua Sophie.

"Nous nous reverrons, voyons, dit-il. Nous sommes dans le même groupe. Mais ne manifeste pas tant d'impatience. J'ai une autre jeune fille à visiter."

Il se retourna pour la fixer une dernière fois. Son corps avait l'aspect d'un cadavre, et son regard était une flamme vive.

La porte claqua.

  


***

"Je viens de récupérer une pièce supplémentaire pour ma collection", souffla Vassili en poussant la porte du minuscule local étiqueté "Etude de spectres et astronomie transcendentale".

Abigail, jeune fille blonde, maigre et pâle, était assise à son ordinateur, mais elle releva la tête pour lui sourire.

"Raconte-moi ça!

- Oh, la routine. Mais l'expression de son regard était sans pareille quand je l'ai quittée! ricana Vassili en s'asseyant sur la table encombrée de papiers et de journaux. Et je n'ai jamais aussi bien réussi un sort d'illusion. Elle doit être moins banale que ce dont nous avons l'habitude. Je ne regrette pas mon argent. A coup sûr, dans moins d'une semaine elle me supplie de lui rendre le contrat.

- Récompenseras-tu un revirement aussi prompt?" demanda Abigail qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

"Ma foi non! Si je le lui rendais, elle finirait par se convaincre que tout ceci n'était que peccadilles et billevesées, et que ses inquiétudes étaient injustifiées. Je le garde, sa peur de l'inconnu nourrira ses cauchemars, et ses cauchemars nourriront le Songe.

- Et à quoi ressemble-t-elle?

- Oh, une petite bourgeoise à lunettes comme il y en a tant. Même pas méchante, mais pas rêveuse pour deux sous.

- Elle va nous prendre pour des démons, ricana Abigail. C'est presque vexant, quand on y pense.

- Peut-être un peu... Mais pas moitié autant que d'être pris pour des anges, comme on t'a fait le coup la dernière fois, dit Vassili d'un ton faussement offensé.

- Donne-moi tout de même son nom, demanda Abigail après avoir fini de rire, que je le rajoute sur ma liste. On ne sait jamais, c'est le genre d'aventures qui peuvent rendre quelqu'un instable. Elle est à surveiller.

- Elle s'appelle Sophie Pujol. Mais voudrais-tu dire, Abigail, que si une des personnes avec qui j'ai fait affaire en perdait toute notion du bien et du mal, pensant que si son âme ne lui appartient plus sa vie n'a ni morale ni sens, c'est moi qui devrais en porter la responsabilité?

- Non, bien sûr, trancha Abigail, puisque je la prends pour moi."

Elle souriant, mais ce sourire ne parvenait pas à effacer l'impression qu'elle parlait sérieusement. Vassili changea de sujet et observa l'écran par-dessus son épaule.

"Tu fais toujours des listes interminables... Je suis sûre que tu en as une sur les humains de cette ville classés selon leur capacité à faire bouger leurs oreilles. Me la montreras-tu?

- Je crois qu'elle n'est pas encore prête, répondit Abigail, mais si tu veux j'ai plein de belles choses à te proposer en remplacement!" Elle ouvrait et fermait des fenêtres avec une grande rapidité. Veux-tu des renseignements sur nous autres les Fées, sur les Vampires ou les Mages? Sur les Fantômes, je n'ai rien à te dire, tu les connais mieux que personne..." Elle s'interrompit. L'écran venait de devenir noir. "Cette putain de saloperie de machine vient encore de planter, constata-t-elle d'un ton dont la bénignité contrastait avec ses paroles. Ca doit venir d'un de nos amis les morts dont nous parlions, je vous laisse."

Abigail sortit dans le couloir, et constata une présence. Derrière un coin se tenait une jeune fille à lunettes, à la taille élégante, au costume strict, à la couleur de cheveux indéterminée. Sans la connaître vraiment, elle reconnut Sophie.

"Vous êtes venue prendre des nouvelles de votre âme?", lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire poli.

"Vassili est donc incapable de tenir une promesse, dit Sophie, prenant un air indigné pour cacher sa propre honte d'avoir été surprise à espionner. Il m'a dit qu'il ne parlerait de ça à personne!"

"Aucun humain, a-t-il dit." Sa voix et son expression étaient glaciales. " Vous devriez prendre des renseignements avant de critiquer mon meilleur ami, mademoiselle Sophie Pujol."

Sophie se mordit les lèvres et s'enfuit sans trouver la moindre réplique.

  


***

Le fantôme qui venait de faire son apparition était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, avec un sourire charmeur, des cheveux noirs, une peau basanée, et des vêtements qui n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de se démoder.

"Salut, Vassili! Comment vont les changelins?"

- Sans doute mieux que le sombre pays des morts, Ahmed. Qu'es-tu venu me dire?"

- Il y a une nouvelle parmi nous. C'est le boss qui l'a fauchée, on pense qu'elle a eu un accident, elle est morte en-dehors des structures habituelles.

- Et vous êtes venu me demander de protéger les entraves qui l'attachent à ce monde? Quelles sont-elles?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, Vassili. La gamine - elle n'avait pas plus de dix ans à sa mort - est incontrôlable. Même le boss n'arrive pas à la calmer. Il nous a dit : pas de violences, et je le comprends. Mais en attendant, elle risque de faire du mal à des humains..." Il hésita. "Elle cherche sa soeur. Qui s'appelle Elisabeth. Trouve-là, trouve la petite, et vois si tu ne peux pas discuter avec elle. je crois qu'en tant que vivant, tu auras plus de chances que nous. Elle nous fuit tous.

- Est-ce une requête personnelle, ou es-tu ici en tant qu'envoyé?

- Tu peux dire que c'est pour moi. Si ça t'arrange." Ses yeux furetaient autour de la pièce. "Mais c'est aussi pour elle. Dans une autre ville elle aurait déjà été capturée de force et emmenée en esclavage. La patience du boss est grande, mais elle a ses limites, et le Conseil n'a pas encore pris position, comme d'habitude."

- Je vais essayer de la retrouver, assura Vassili. Mais je ne peux pas t'assurer que je la convaincrai d'obéir à ton chef. Je l'écouterai, et peut-être aura-t-elle le droit de ne pas m'écouter.

- C'est déjà pas mal, assura Ahmed. A la prochaine!"

Il disparut lentement. Vassili rouvrit la porte et chercha Abigail du regard. Elle lisait un des tableaux muraux, mais revint pour se faire expliquer l'affaire, ce qui fut rapidement fait.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire, rajouta Vassili. Je sais qu'en accomplissant les missions qu'Ahmed me donne, je sers les intérêts de celui qu'il appelle le boss, et qui m'a l'air d'être un manipulateur peu recommandable. Je sais bien que nous devons établir des relations diplomatiques avec les morts, mais discuter en terme de hiérarchie me déplait beaucoup."

- Penses-tu que tu causes du tort à quelqu'un, en agissant ainsi?

- Non. Il ne me demande de faire que des choses parfaitement louables, voire édifiantes. Mais justement, quelqu'un d'aussi propre sur lui et aussi aimé doit être le pire de tous. N'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi?

- Tu te retourneras contre lui le temps venu, s'il le mérite, promit Abigail. En attendant, tu sais bien que ton sens moral ne doit pas t'empêcher de faire ce qui est Bien!" Son ton sentencieux était entre le sérieux et l'autodérision, et Vassili sourit.

"Tes citations sont aussi terrifiantes que tes listes. A propos, tu n'aurais pas quelque part un fichier contenant la liste de toutes les jeunes dames nommmées Elisabeth dont une soeur est morte récemmment?"

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ordinateur d'Abigail crachait l'information demandée, avec une adresse, un numéro de téléphone, et d'autres renseignements aussi hétéroclites qu'apparemment inutiles.

"Commençons dès ce soir, proposa Abigail.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, confirma Vassili."

  


***

Dans toute université aussi petite que celle de Perpignan, il y a une ragoteuse en chef. Celle qu'on consulte pour connaître les noms des professeurs qui sortent avec leurs élèves ou avec d'autres profs, savoir les orientations sexuelles de chaque occupant de la fac jusqu'au plus humble des agents de service, ainsi que la liste intégrale de qui a couché avec qui parmi leurs amis plus ou moins proches.

C'est elle que Sophie acculée allait consulter, malgré ses habitudes de mépriser ce genre de bruits.

"Tu ne sais rien sur Vassili, alors?"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Non, il n'est pas sorti avec qui que ce soit à ma connaissance, je ne sais même pas de quel bord il est. Encore qu'il y a eu des bruits à propos de... Estelle, je crois qu'elle s'appelle. Une blonde en thèse d'astro. Mais c'était du pipo total, à mon avis. C'est juste des amis. Décevant." Elle la considéra d'un oeil curieux. "Il t'intéresse tant que ça?

- Non, pas du tout! protesta Sophie. C'est juste... qu'il m'intrigue. Tu ne le trouves pas bizarre?

- Bizarre comment?

- Je ne sais pas, fit Sophie d'une voix étranglée par la honte et le doute. J'ai entendu des bruits... comme quoi il ne serait pas humain.

- Ooooooh! Je croyais que tu ne faisais pas dans ce genre de délires, Sophie! Non, je sais rien sur ce genre de choses. Sauf sur la Dame Blanche de Mammouth... elle gloussa. Et sur les capacités sexuelles absolument inhumaines et monstrueuses de certaines personnes. Mais tu te débauches, là! Ce n'est pas toi qui avais participé à "Esprit critique et démarche rationelle : ce que nous enseigne la mystification paranormale"?

- A peine, marmonna Sophie qui ne voulait pas penser à ça. Mais à propos, tu sais ce que c'est, le club... elle hésita "Etude de spectres et astronomie transcendentale"?

- Jamais entendu parler. Un truc de scientifiques, encore. De toute façon, si c'est sur les clubs que tu veux des renseignements, tu ferais mieux d'aller demander à l'admin. Et puis pourquoi tu poses des questions sur Vassili s'il ne t'intéresse pas, hein? Pas vrai que tu le trouves sexe? Il serait temps qu'il se trouve quelqu'un, et toi aussi... T'es vierge, non?

Sophie sentit que les quolibets et l'ambiance générale de cette discussion allaient la rendre malade.

L'administration. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, après tout, elle aurait du y penser plus tôt. Mais ce serait pour le lendemain : six heures venaient de sonner, et les bureaux étaient fermés depuis longtemps.

En rentrant chez elle, elle essaya de se remémorer ce qu'elle savait sur Vassili : il suivait les mêmes séminaires qu'elle depuis bien six mois, et elle ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille. Elle savait qu'il faisait sa maîtrise sur Lautréamont. Elle l'avait pris pour quelqu'un qui aimait bien se la jouer, et quand il lui avait proposé de vendre son âme - concept inique - contre de la monnaie sonnante et trébuchante, elle avait tout de suite compris que le pigeon ne serait pas elle. Mais pourquoi ne réussissait-elle pas à se convaincre que c'était juste un illusionniste particulièrement doué? C'était pourtant la seule explication _rationnelle_.

De retour chez elle, ses pensées s'étaient condensées en une certitude, planche de salut pour ne pas imaginer des hypothèses absurdes : Dès le lendemain, elle enquêterait sur les activités d'un club capable de porter un nom aussi ridicule que : "Etude de spectres et astronomie transcendentale"

  


***

Le téléphone sonna dans le petit salon d'Elisabeth Pereira.

"Allo?" dit-elle en décrochant.

"Allo? répondit une voix féminine - Abigail. Excusez-moi de téléphoner en un moment si douloureux. Je vous présente mes condoléances pour la mort de votre soeur.

- Arrêtez vos blagues de mauvais goût, ma soeur n'est pas morte! Elle va très bien, mieux que vous!

- Etes-vous bien Elisabeth Pereira?

- Bien sûr, et ma soeur est vivante! N'est-ce-pas, fit elle, prenant à témoin quelqu'un dans l'autre pièce, que ma soeur est vivante?

- Elle vient de s'endormir, confirma le nouvel arrivant en entrant dans la pièce. Il se saisit du combiné. Vous entendez? N'essayez plus jamais de faire croire à Elisabeth qu'elle n'a pas de soeur, ou c'est à moi que vous aurez affaire! Je suis ceinture noire de...

- Raccroche, je t'en prie, raccroche! Je ne veux plus les entendre!

Abigail considéra le téléphone coupé d'un oeil hostile. Vassili la considérait, amusé.

"On dirait que ton ordinateur s'est trompé, pour une fois. Il n'y a pas d'autre Elisabeth qui a perdu une soeur?

- Non, c'est autre chose. Si sa soeur était en pleine forme, elle aurait pensé que nous nous trompions de numéro, elle aurait raccroché ou tenté de s'expliquer. Mais sa colère...

- Peut-être sa soeur est-elle gravement malade? Aurait-elle pu frôler la mort? Dans ce cas, les gens qui lui téléphonent en croyant à sa mort lui semblent de mauvais augure.

- Elle nous l'aurait expliqué, alors. Mais tu ne crois pas vraiment à ta propre hypothèse, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, acquiesça Vassili. Je sens moi aussi quelque chose de plus sombre.

- Il faut y aller, dit Abigail. Peut-être est-ce important. Peut-être avons nous une chance de sauver quelque chose qui pourrait se briser.

- Peut-être... constata Vassili.

- Il y a de toute façon plus à gagner qu'à perdre, et tu sais que je suivrai la Balance, dit Abigail avec une emphase comique. Nous pouvons avoir le prochain bus, si nous ne glandouillons pas trop en route. Tu viens?

- Je n'avais rien d'intéressant à faire ce soir, bailla Vassili. Pourquoi pas?

Abigail lui sourit, pas dupe.

Dans l'autobus - qu'ils avaient attrapé à la seconde près - Abigail relut son dossier. Elisabeth avait vingt-et-un ans et travaillait comme caissière dans le Géant Casino local. Une photo accompagnait l'article : c'était une très belle brune aux yeux bleus, grande, avec des cheveux bouclés. Elle avait vécu seule avec sa petite soeur de huit ans, Claire, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière soit retrouvée morte, la nuque brisée, devant la porte de sa maison. On ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi elle était sortie à une heure aussi tardive. Vassili tiqua.

- C'est donc cette Claire-là. Jamais ils ne mentionnent les noms de famille dans les journaux, quand une enfant meurt. En effet, elle est morte. Indiscutablement morte et enterrée.

- Peut-être aurait-elle pu faire croire à son retour? Que t'a dit Ahmed?

Vassili secoua la tête.

- Non, aucun esprit, aussi génial qu'il fût, ne peut apprendre à s'incarner en moins de quinze jours. Ahmed ne sait rien : ils l'ont perdue. Et nous venons juste de découvrir le lieu de résidence de la soeur, mais je le lui transmettrai.

- Elle est donc vraiment morte. Mais alors, pourquoi sa soeur veut-elle le cacher? Surtout si toute la ville le sait.

- Sans doute une histoire d'héritage, suggéra cyniquement Vassili. Sa vieille tante parkinsonienne qui ne lit pas les journaux lui a promis deux fois plus si elle s'occupait bien de sa petite soeur, et elle nous a pris pour ses agents.

- Dans ce cas-là, un calme démenti aurait été la meilleure solution. Il n'y a rien de raisonnable et de prémédité dans son attitude. Je dirais qu'elle souffre d'un sorte de folie qui l'empêche de reconnaître la mort de sa soeur, ne serait-ce le témoignage de l'autre personne." dit Abigail en pressant le bouton "Arrêt demandé"

Le bus stoppa, les deux changelins descendirent, continuant leur conversation.

"Ah oui, l'autre type. Elisabeth vit seule, disais-tu? Sans doute un amant sans scrupules, qui entretient ses douces illusions pour la pousser plus facilement dans son lit. Ou un escroc qui a prétendu avoir des pouvoirs de resurrection. Ou...

- Un Pooka." conclut laconiquement Abigail. Elle montra du doigt un homme qui venait de sortir de la maison qui contenait l'appartement d'Elisabeth. Pour des yeux de fées, les oreilles de chat de l'inconnu ne laissaient aucun doute quant à sa nature.

  


***

Après sa mort, Claire avait navigué dans un monde indistinct, expérimentant des souffrances physiques confuses, des éclairs de lumière qui lui brûlaient les yeux à travers une membrane visqueuse, et malgré tout cette sensation d'éloignement...

Elle avait compris qu'elle était morte. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'elle avait compris ce qu'était la mort. Elle avait compris qu'elle resterait ainsi éternellement, et même l'horreur mentale que lui inspirait cette réalisation était comme étouffée par cette membrane, lui enlevant toute possibilité de pleurer ou de se révolter.

Puis quelqu'un avait coupé cette peau. Quelqu'un l'avait libérée de son cocon, et lui avait parlé gentiment.

Mais il n'avait pu la libérer de la mort.

Ses yeux avaient parcouru le paysage qui s'offrait devant elle : des maisons dévastées, un sol poussiéreux, le tout baigné par une pénombre grise qui ne semblait provenir d'aucune source de lumière. Des hommes affairés passaient près d'eux sans les voir, sans se rendre compte à quel point se paysage était sombre et mort. Mais en même temps que ses sens, ses souvenirs l'avaient submergée.

- Elisabeth! Grande soeur! avait-elle crié.

L'homme lui avait souri avec bonté. Il portait une longue robe blanche, et son visage austère brillait d'une sorte de beauté intérieure.

"Je peux te montrer ta grande soeur, si tu veux. Tu es morte, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Plus jamais tu ne pourras lui parler, sauf si elle nous rejoint plus tard. Il faut t'y faire. Mais tu peux la voir tant que tu le désires."

Claire allait pleurer. Non seulement elle voulait parler à sa grande soeur, mais elle savait qu'Elisabeth avait besoin d'elle, qu'elle ne vivait que pour elle. Sa soeur était certainement aussi malheureuse qu'elle en ce moment.

"Je vais t'emmener là où elle est." dit encore l'homme ; et il lui tendit la main.

Claire allait la prendre, mais une voix dans sa tête cria :

"NON!"

"Qui es-tu?", demanda Claire, à haute voix.

"Je suis là pour t'aider." dit l'hommme.

"JE suis là pour t'aider, et cet homme te ment, répondit la voix. Tu peux parler à ta soeur, mais il ne t'apprendra pas comment faire, si tu viens avec lui. Alors que si tu viens avec moi, si tu fuis les autres morts et leurs lois stupides, je t'apprendrai."

"Mais comment?" demanda encore Claire.

L'homme avait compris ce qui se passait.

"Ecarte-toi de cette enfant! tonna-t-il. Et toi - il s'adressait à Claire - rapporte-moi ce qu'il te dit, mais ne le crois pas, car toutes ses paroles sont mensongères."

Il la fixait de son regard perçant et doux, et Claire hésita.

"Fuis! cria la voix. Fuis! Il est en train de t'ensorceler!"

Claire balança un coup de poing dans la jambe de l'homme et se mit à courir, dans ce monde désolée et gris. Elle contournait les hommes-passants qui ne la voyaient pas, se cachait derrière eux. Des nuages d'une matière qui ressemblaient à de la cendre se soulevaient derrière son passage, et - elle l'espérait - la dissimulaient aux regards. Elle finit par s'effondrer, cachée sous une pile de débris au premier étage d'un immeuble en démolition, où il n'y avait personne. Ni l'homme qui la poursuivait, ni aucun de ceux qui - elle le comprenait maintenant - ne pouvaient plus la voir, parce qu'ils étaient vivants.

Elle essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs. Sa soeur Elisabeth, qui avait toujours été si bonne pour elle. Son école. Son institutrice. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà? Et quelle était la couleur de ses cheveux? Et ses camarades de classe, quels étaient leurs noms? Il y avait une... Layla? Lea? qui était sa meilleure amie. Croyait-elle. Et comment était-elle morte? Ele s'était couchée ce soir comme les autres jours, et puis... plus rien. Et qui étaient se parents?

Elle avait oublié. Tout, sauf sa grande soeur. Et quelques détails. Sa salle de classe, où ses dessins avaient été exposés parmi tous ceux de ses camarades. Son dauphin en peluche. Mais surtout Elisabeth. Elisabeth. Où était-elle? Peut-être aurait-elle du suivre cet homme si gentil qui l'avait délivrée. A la place, elle avait suivi...

"Et maintenant, dis-moi qui tu es vraiment!", dit-elle, essayant de parler sévèrement à la voix dans sa tête. Elle savait qu'elle était encore là. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait compris qu'elle serait toujours là.

"Je suis... toi."

  


***

Abigail s'approcha rapidement de l'homme qui venait de sortir, suivie de Vassili. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, avec un visage agréable, un costume sérieux et une canne. Seuls ses cheveux qui rebiquaient comiquement brisaient cet impression de respectabilité.

"Excusez-moi, dit la jeune fille en souriant poliment. Nous sommes surpris de vous rencontrer dans cette ville, pour la première fois. Etes-vous ici depuis longtemps? Je m'appelle Abigail, et voici Vassili.

- Vraiment, charmante demoiselle, nous ne nous connaissons pas? demanda l'homme. Je suis pourtant certain de t'avoir déjà rencontrée, du côté de Toulouse."

Abigail n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Toulouse. Elle soupira.

"Je crois, quand à moi, vous avoir déjà entendu, répondit-elle. Au téléphone. De quoi êtes-vous ceinture noire, au fait?

- De beaucoup de choses, répondit l'homme d'un ton mystérieux. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas pu m'oublier, dit-il en adressant un sourire charmeur à Abigail, qui se raidit. On m'a même appelé Bruce Lee, dans le temps. Mais ce n'est pas mon vrai nom. Mon nom est... il baissa la voix et leva la main, en un geste théâtral.

Instinctivement, Abigail se rapprocha pour écouter.

"Mon nom est ALPHONSE! cria-t-il d'un ton triomphant." Il se mit à fredonner.

_je m'appelle Alphonse c'est pas d'ma faute  
c'est mes parents qui m'ont fait l'coup  
ça aurait pu tomber sur un autre  
on était neuf garçons chez nous_

Puis il se retourna vers les deux autres.

"Allons au café! Je vous paye un verre!"

Vassili et Abigail lui emboîtèrent le pas.

"Crois-tu qu'il soit vraiment utile de poser des questions à un Pooka?" demanda Abigail dans un souffle. "Celui-là est encore plus insupportable que tous les autres que j'ai pu voir..."

"On ne peut jamais savoir." fit Vassili à voix très basse aussi, haussant les épaules.

"J'ai tout entendu!" clama le Pooka.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient attablés devant trois verres d'alcool.

"Pourquoi essayez-vous de faire croire à cette pauvre Elisabeth que sa soeur est morte? demanda encore "Alphonse", le sourcil froncé. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'elle a déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça?

- Quels ennuis?" demanda Abigail.

"Et en plus, vous essayez de vous infiltrer dans sa vie privée! Quel scandale scandaleux! Et ne pas la laisser rêver à propos de sa soeur... Vous êtes vraiment des ennemis du Songe!" Le Pooka qui avait fini son verre s'appropria celui d'Abigail.

- Un rêve... sourit Vassili. Nous pourrions peut-être lui offrir mieux encore qu'un rêve, si elle consentait à nous écouter.

- Rien ne vaut un rêve, sauf peut-être un ichtyosaure." dit le Pooka d'un air sentencieux. Il rafla le verre de Vassili avant de continuer, ravi du peu d'attention que ses compagnons de table portaient à leur boisson. "Mais vous, VOUS!!!! Vous voulez faire du mal à sa pauvre petite soeur." Ayant fini de boire tout ce qui était à sa portée, il se leva, et se mit en demeure d'effectuer des figures sur un diabolo, qu'il avait sorti de ses poches pourtant étroites.

"Si sa petite soeur est morte, c'est en l'ignorant que nous lui ferons du mal." dit Abigail.

- Elle n'est pas morte." dit catégoriquement le Pooka, en faisant faire à son diabolo un virage particulièrement délicat. "Elle n'est pas morte, et je pourrais même vous la présenter, si vous étiez plus gentils avec moi." Il prit un air de chien battu, tout en continuant à enchainer les figures avec une certaine virtuosité.

Abigail et Vassili n'accordèrent aucune attention à sa proposition. Il rajouta.

"Si vous voulez en discuter avec elles, peut-être pourrais-je vous les présenter? Mais attention! fit-il en s'adressant à Vassili, la grande soeur est pour moi! Chasse gardée! Pas touche!"

- Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse le faire" dit à haute voix Abigail à Vassili.

- Mais si! Vous verrez! Je lui dira que vous êtes mes meilleurs amis! Retrouvons-nous ici, demain midi!"

Sur ces mots, le Pooka sortit du café en ondulant sa queue de chat. Bien sur, il n'avait payé ni pour lui ni pour les autres, mais Vassili et Abigail ne s'en rendirent compte que trop tard.

  


***

"Je suis la partie de toi qui sait qu'elle est morte, reprit la voix. C'est pour ça que je peux tout t'apprendre sur le monde des morts. Ils t'interdiraient de parler à ta soeur, parce que personne ici n'a le droit de communiquer avec ceux qu'ils aiment. mais si tu restes toujours toute seule ici, tu pourras. Personne ne t'en empêchera.

- Et comment je vais apprendre?" demanda timidement Claire. Le peu d'autorité qu'elle avait tenté de prendre avait disparu de sa voix.

"D'abord, je vais t'emmener la voir. Croyais-tu que je t'en offrirais moins que l'autre type? Tu peux sortir. Dirige-toi vers le bâtiment qui est là-bas."

Claire regarda et le reconnut, malgré l'aura grisâtre qui recouvrait tout le paysage.

"C'est le magasin où ma soeur travaille!

- C'est ça. Vas-y, mais surtout, fais bien attention de ne te laisser voir par personne. Tous les gens que tu aimes sont dans le monde des humains, ou encore dans un autre monde. Tu n'as pas d'amis ici. Juste moi."

***


	2. Où l'on apprend sur les fantômes

Où l'on en apprend beaucoup sur les fantomes en general et sur Claire en particulier

***

Le lendemain matin, quand Vassili se rendit au local du club, Abigail y était déjà.

"Aurais-je été encore moins matinal que toi, pour une fois?" Elle se tourna vers lui et il s'interrompit. Elle semblait complètement épuisée. Mais elle se tourna vers lui et dit d'un ton triomphant quelque peu gâché par sa langue pateuse.

"Je l'ai!"

- Quoi?

- Notre Pooka. Fergus." Elle lui montra la feuille qu'elle venait d'imprimer. "J'ai trouvé sa trace, et ça n'a pas été un petit boulot. Il ne pourra plus nous en faire voir, ou du moins plus autant, si nous en savons suffisamment sur lui." Elle tenta de ricaner, mais l'effet fut perdu. "Je crois que je vais dormir un peu. Réveille-moi pour le rendez-vous."

Elle posa la tête sur le bureau et s'endormit instantanément.

Vassili actionna alors un levier, qui se trouvait derrière la bibliothèque, puis il souleva un tapis élimé, au moins vingt ans d'âge, qui recouvrait tant bien que mal le sol.

En-dessous il y avait une trappe. Et sous cette trappe il y avait une petite niche dans laquelle reposaient de nombreux objets, emballés pour la plupart, enveloppés dans des revêtements ignifugés pour certains, soigneusement rangés. Vassili défit l'emballage de l'un d'entre eux - un vieux magazine politique amateur, mal imprimé, qui parlait des élections présidentielles de 1995. Il y avait en première page un dessin d'Adam et Eve au paradis, avec un serpent à tête de Chirac qui leur disait "Mangez des pommes". Vassili y posa sa main et appela mentalement Ahmed.

Puis il réemballa le magazine et referma la trappe. En attendant Ahmed, il consulta les documents qu'Abigail venait de récupérer. Il y avait une photo du Pooka, en train de jongler avec deux diabolos, qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité. Elle venait d'une convention de jonglage, en Ecosse, et était accompagnée de commentaires sur la personnalité du jongleur, eux aussi tout à fait cohérents avec ce qu'ils en connaissaient. Vassili se demanda si Fergus était son vrai nom, ou un autre de ses pseudonymes.

Mais avant qu'Ahmed ne fasse sentir sa présence, il entendit toquer un coup à la porte. Il alla jeter un oeil, entrebaillant la porte. C'était Sophie.

"Bonjour. Quelles circonstances nous valent l'honneur de ta présence?"

- Je viens pour m'inscrire à votre club d'"Etude de spectres et d'astronomie transcendentale" J'ai demandé à l'administration de quoi il était question, le sujet m'a passionnée." Son ton était faussement enjoué, avec une très légère pointe de satire. "Que vas-tu faire, maintenant, Vassili?" pensait-elle.

"Je suis honoré que tu t'intéresses à nos activités, mais nous ne pouvons te recevoir maintenant." Vassili demeurait neutre, au grand désappointement de Sophie, et il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'empêchant d'entrer. "Nous en attendons un juste maintenant, et tu ne peux intervenir au milieu de l'opération.

- Un quoi? demanda Sophie, surprise.

- Un spectre, bien sûr.", sourit Vassili. "Ne parle pas si fort, il est des choses en sommeil dans cette pièce, que tu ne souhaites pas réveiller. Mais si tu reviens demain, après le séminaire, nous nous ferons une joie de t'expliquer le fonctionnement du club."

Sophie hésitait. Puis elle se décida.

"J'y serai." dit-elle d'une voix ferme. "Ne me faites pas faux bond."

Elle s'éloigna. Elle se sentait stupide. C'était certainement un prétexte pour la faire partir. Pour préparer une mise en scène stupide. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire en une vérité derrière les paroles de Vassili, mais distordue d'une façon ou d'une autre.

"Quel que soit le temps qu'il me faudra, j'en aurai le coeur net." se promit-elle une fois de plus. "Et si je retournais maintenant les espionner par le trou de la serrure?" 

Elle allait rebrousser chemin, mais une angoisse irrationnelle l'empêcha de se retourner, et la fit au contraire presser le pas.

Elle courait presque quand elle arriva à l'escalier. 

"Vassili... murmura-t-elle. C'est toi qui me fais peur comme ça?"

Vassili s'était replongé dans l'examen des quelques documents d'Abigail, quand il sentit la présence d'Ahmed.

"J'ai appris quelques petites choses." murmura-t-il. Je sais qui est la grande soeur et où la trouver. Cependant, je n'ai pas encore pu parler à la morte. Si elle nous a suivi, elle peut échapper à mon regard."

- Raconte-moi déjà ça! Je la suivrai, je pourrai peut-être parler à la gamine. Elle ne sait pas que je suis avec le boss. Au fait, comment s'appelle-t-elle?

- Claire. Et si tu souhaites suivre la grande soeur, je crains que tu ne te condamnes à pire que vos enfers : une journée entière à une caisse du géant Casino de la rue des Pyrénées, sans espoir aucun de voir ton caddie se vider et de fuir enfin.

- Je ne peux pas mourir d'ennui, le mal est déjà fait." grimaça Ahmed. Il se crispa soudain. 

- Que se passe-t-il?

- C'est bon. c'est toujours l'autre qui me dit des vilains mots, tu sais son habitude. Mais tant que le boss est avec moi, il ne m'aura pas. Mais pour parler d'autre chose, rajouta-t-il, tu ne veux pas me filer quelques litres d'essence? Ma bécane est déjà presque à sec.

- Si tu le souhaites, sourit Vassili. Te contenteras-tu d'un sacrifice qui n'a même pas lieu à la pleine lune? Je peux t'en apporter cette nuit.

- Mais si. C'est très grave, fit-il d'un ton comique. Puis, reprenant son air habituel : "J'y vais. Si vous suivez la soeur, on se recroisera, de toute façon."

Il s'éclipsa.

***

Fergus attendait Vassili et Abigail au café.

"Bonjour!" leur cria-t-il de loin en agitant la main. "Comment allez-vous? J'ai eu du mal à obtenir d'Elisabeth la permission de vous présenter! Mais je me suis accroché avec grand courage, juste pour vous!"

- Bonjour, Fergus" répondit Abigail, insistant peut-être plus que de raison sur le dernier mot.

Les oreilles de Fergus s'aplatirent sur sa tête, lui donnant un air pitoyable.

"Mais je ne m'appelle pas comme ça!" clama-t-il. Son air déçu lui enlevait toute crédibilité. Comme ni Abigail ni Vassili ne relevèrent, il passa à autre chose.

"Et pour ce qui est de Claire, surtout n'allez pas dire des choses bêtes pour lui faire peur! Attention! Pas question de parler de morts ou de choses comme ça!" Il pointa un doigt accusateur. "Je vous ai entendu au téléphone! Vous êtes le Mal et je sais de quoi vous êtes capables!" Il s'étira. "Je devrais manger avec le Mal plus souvent. Ne s'intéressant pas aux bonnes choses de la vie, il ne peut profiter d'un bon verre. Au fait!" Il interpella le garçon, et demanda à boire pour eux tous, puis il regarda par la fenêtre. "Mais la voilà!"

Il sortit précipitamment, en demandant au garçon de lui garder la table et les consommations. Abigail et Vassili le suivirent plus lentement.

Fergus, en compagnie d'Elisabeth, feignait avec une surprenante maestria l'élégance et la distinction. Il lui présenta Vassili et Abigail comme de très proches amis à lui, qui avaient entendu parler de la maladie se sa soeur, et souhaiteraient appliquer toute leur science - laquelle, il n'en fut pas question - à aider à sa guérison.

Elisabeth les salua d'un air triste et digne. Puis ils la suivirent dans son appartement.

"Claire, ma chérie, je suis rentrée. Ou es-tu?"

Malgré les affirmations véhémentes de Fergus - ou peut-être à cause d'elles - Vassili et Abigail ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à entendre une voix répondre.

"Je suis au lit, grande soeur!"

- Il y a des médecins qui sont venus pour te voir, ma chérie.

- Tu devrais pas. J'ai peur des gens.

- Ce sont des amis d'Alphonse, dit Elisabeth en rentrant dans la pièce. Tout ira bien." Les trois changelins la suivirent. Et ils virent Claire.

Elle était tout aussi belle que sa soeur, avec les mêmes grands yeux bleus et les mêmes cheveux noirs bouclés. Et elle était - à n'en pas douter - faite de la matière dont sont faits les songes. Trop pour être une humaine.

Abigail s'agenouilla près d'elle.

"Claire." dit-elle. "Tu es malade?

- C'est ce que ma soeur croit." répondit l'enfant. "Je crois plutôt qu'on m'a jeté un sort. De temps en temps, depuis peu, les gens dans la rue font comme si je n'existais pas. Ils ne me voient pas." Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer. "Il n'y a que ma soeur qui me voit tout le temps. Et Alphonse. Et vous, maintenant."

Vassili fit un signe d'assentiment. Abigail reprit.

"Un sort... On peut probablement dire cela. Mais je ne peux rien faire contre celui-là." Elle essayait encore de sourire, mais ce sourire était amer. Elisabeth la regardait avec espoir. Et Abigail ne savait que dire de positif.

"Je vais vous laisser avec elle pour que vous l'examiniez!" claironna Fergus. "Allons-y, Elisabeth." Il l'entraina dans la pièce voisine. Je vais vous préparer quelque chose de bon. 

Vassili et Abigail restèrent seuls avec Claire.

"Vraiment? J'avais raison? Et qui m'a jeté ce sort?

- Je ne sais pas. répondit encore Abigail, impuissante.

Vassili, lui, avait entrepris de vider de ses livres l'étagère au-dessus du lit de la fillette, et de les empiler à même le sol.

- Tu fais quoi? demanda-t-elle.

- Tout ce que je peux accomplir pour te protéger avec ce que je sais maintenant, répondit-il, et ce n'est pas grand chose. 

- Me protéger de quoi?

Vassili réfléchit une fraction de seconde avant de répondre :

- Il y a un fantôme qui te veut du mal."

***

Abigail et Vassili échangeaient des regards sombres pendant qu'ils quittaient Elisabeth, et Fergus en fut fort étonné. Il hésita un instant, puis la curiosité l'emporta sur la galanterie, et il annonça qu'il allait les accompagner. Elisabeth ne fit aucun effort pour le retenir, ce qui le dépita.

"Alors? Alors? Je ne vous l'avais pas dit, que sa soeur était vraiment là? Qui avait raison? leur demanda Fergus en les précédant vers le café quasi-vide où une boisson l'attendait encore.

- Tu étais plus près de la vérité que nous ne l'aurions cru." lui accorda Abigail.

- Mais je crains de grands malheurs, maintenant" ajouta Vassili.

- Craignez de penser longtemps dans le noir de la nuit à un visage aimé, récita Abigail. Vous risqueriez de donner naissance, à un être doué de toute la sensibilité humaine et qui ne peut pas vivre ni mourir, ni aimer, et souffre pourtant comme s'il vivait, aimait et se trouvait toujours sur le point de mourir"

- Ca n'a aucun rapport! cria Fergus.

- En effet, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, Abigail. Une chimère peut aimer, oui, et elle pourrait mourir, malheureusement. Mais il est vrai que la solitude sera son lot, si elle veut rester dans le monde des humains. Et qui oserait lui dire qu'elle ne lui appartient pas?"

- Mais pourquoi vous déprimez? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Après tout, elles sont heureuses comme ça, non?" Il s'assit à sa place, épuisé par l'effort surhumain qu'il venait de faire pour être sincère. 

- Ce pourrait être une belle histoire, en effet, si cette chimère, ce produit de songe, était tout ce qui restait de sa soeur, créé par un amour qui ne peut mourir. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Pas le cas?

- Oui. La vraie Claire est morte, mais son esprit ne trouve pas le repos. 

Fergus rit.

"Alors Elisabeth a deux soeurs maintenant!" Il se rendit compte qu'il était le seul à rire. "C'est assez drôle, vous ne trouvez pas?"

- Non." répondit Abigail. "Pas vraiment."

- Même si ça ne l'est pas, vous pourriez rire. Par politesse, et pour le principe." Fergus fit mine de se renfrogner, même s'il semblait toujours abriter un rire intérieur.

"Mettez-vous donc à la place de la vraie Claire, fit Vassili. Si vous restiez dans ce monde par amour pour quelqu'un, et si ce quelqu'un vous avait déjà oublié et remplacé par une autre, qui est la vision idéale qu'elle avait de vous, certes, qui a pris vie grâce à son amour, mais qui est toujours une autre, ne lui en voudriez-vous pas de vous avoir volé son affection?"

Fergus émit quelques bruits indistincts, puis demanda.

"Vous en connaissez, des fantômes? Ils ressemblent à quoi?"

Vassili et Abigail se consultèrent du regard, puis Vassili commença.

"Je pense que vous avez déjà entendu la plus grande partie de ce qui va suivre. Quand un humain meurt, il ne devient que rarement un fantôme. On ignore ce que deviennent les autres. Ceux qui restent sont ceux qui ont encore trop de choses à faire, ceux qui non seulement estiment que leur vie ne doit pas être finie, mais ont suffisamment de volonté pour concrétiser ce souhait."

Fergus hochait la tête.

"Mais ils sont confrontés dans le monde des morts à une hiérarchie très stricte. Certains s'y intègrent et esaient de gagner du grade, d'autres se rebellent, d'autres encore essaient de se faire suffisamment petits pour passer à travers les mailles du filet. A Perpignan, ils ne sont pas encore trop autoritaires, et un fantôme peut interagir avec le monde des humains sans se faire détruire, même si c'est déconseillé. Mais il est beaucoup d'endroits ou les fantômes n'ont même pas le droit ni la possibilité d'accomplir ce qui leur tient le plus à coeur.

Les morts sont liés à la terre par ce qu'on appelle les entraves. Des objets, ou des personnes, dont ils ont gardé le souvenir et auxquels ils sont attachés. Ils souffrent beaucoup si elles sont détruites. je suis en rapport avec les fantômes de cette ville, et mon rôle est de les protéger.

- Je peux en voir une? Tu les ranges ou?"

Vassili lui lança un regard meurtrier et Fergus n'insista pas.

"Mais une autre douleur les tourmente : ils sont transformés par leur mort en émotions pures, en passions, en refus de leur mort. Mais la partie d'eux qui a accepté de mourir devient en quelque sorte indépendante, et se met à leur parler. Elle leur donne des conseils, elle les insulte, elle se fait passer pour leur pire ennemi ou leur meilleur ami, et ce dans le but de les mener à ce qu'ils appellent le Néant : la disparition définitive. Ils l'appellent le côté sombre. C'est comme une deuxième personnalité avec laquelle ils peuvent dialoguer.

- Comme Gollum dans le deuxième film du Seigneur des Anneaux?"

Vassili fit un signe de tête interrogatif à Abigail.

"C'est à peu près ça." répondit-elle. Puis elle ajouta avec une allégresse féroce : "Ce film était une daube intergalactique."

- Mais non! protesta faiblement Fergus. J'ai bien aimé, moi!

- Aucune fidélité à l'oeuvre d'origine.

- Mais il était bieeeeen quand même. Pas vrai?" Fergus se tourna vers Vassili, d'un air interrogatif.

Ce dernier soupira.

"Il est deux choses que je me demande. La première, est comment des gens de gout peuvent prendre plaisir à un livre aussi manichéen, et du côté des gentils, de surcroit. La seconde est : Fergus, voulez-vous vraiment apprendre la vérité sur les morts?"

Le Pooka acquiesça vigoureusement, et la conversation reprit :

"Ils vivent dans plusieurs dimensions : une qui est un reflet de notre monde, mais ou tout est mort. Les objets détruits ne s'y retrouvent en général pas, mais on peut les y envoyer si on les a sacrifiés selon certaines règles, en sachant que ce sera destiné aux morts. Il y a aussi d'autres mondes, qui sont derrière ce qu'ils appellent la Tempête. La plus grande s'appelle Stygia et est le repaire de la hiérarchie. Il y a aussi les îles lointaines, qui correspondent aux paradis et aux enfers des diverses mythologies.

Ils ont de nombreux pouvoirs, mais ils n'ont pas le droit de les utiliser, sauf en mission pour la hiérarchie. La plupart ne s'en privent pas, malgré tout. Certains peuvent agir dans le monde des humains de façon violente. Je crains que la jalousie ne pousse Claire à agir ainsi, si elle en a la possibilité."

Vassili se tut. Fergus en attendait plus sur la description des pouvoirs : il fut déçu.

Vassili ajouta, encore plus bas qu'avant :

"Quelqu'un nous espionne."

***

Sophie, mue par un mouvement qu'elle ne pouvait s'expliquer, avait suivi Vassili et "Estelle" alors qu'ils quittaient la fac. Elle n'avait jusque ici rien vu d'extraordinaire. Cela la rassurait, pour une raison qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer, et créait aussi en elle un léger sentiment de frustration, pour des raisons encore plus inexpliquées.

Elle était en train d'espionner leur conversation, se maudissant elle-même de pratiquer une activité aussi scandaleuse. Mais elle ne pouvait istinguer ce que disait Vassili, dont la voix était toujours aussi faible. Il lui avait semblé entendre le grand type qu'elle ne connaissait pas parler de fantômes? Encore une discussion ridicule... Encore que ça parlait de films, apparemment. Elle respira. Puis se demanda pourquoi.

Puis l'inconnu contourna le large pilier qui la dissimulait aux yeux des autres. Il s'exclama :

"Voici donc l'espionne!" puis il la traina à la table qu'occupaient Vassili et Abigail.

Sophie était morte de honte.

"N'as tu pas pu attendre jusqu'à demain?" lui demanda Vassili?

Elle allait s'expliquer, quand l'homme s'écria encore

"Comment ça, demain. Qu'allait-il se passer demain?"

Il regarda Vassili et Abigail d'un air soupçonneux.

"Ne me dites pas que vous comptiez la renseigner sur nos... activités!"

Leur silence marquait leur approbation... ou était-ce leur surprise? Fergus jaugea Sophie, la regarda sous tous les angles y compris dans les oreilles, et commença a fouiller son sac à main avant qu'elle ne le serre contre elle d'un air offensé.

"C'est une humaine." constata-t-il, comme avec stupeur. Il regarda encore Abigail et Vassili, qui détournaient le regard. Puis il regarda Sophie en face.

"Se peut-il qu'ils vous aient estimée suffisamment digne de confiance pour savoir?"

Sophie se sentit mal à l'aise. Abigail semblait se désintéresser ostensiblement de la conversation. Vassili dit d'un ton neutre.

"Raconte-lui ce que tu désireras, Fergus. La décision t'appartient."

Fergus sourit, et bomba le torse.

"Je pense que nous pouvons te faire confiance. Mais promets de ne répéter à personne ce que nous te disons là, sinon, nous risquons de gros ennuis... et toi aussi." Il fit une pause, pour refléter la solennellité de ce qu'il venait de dire. "Veux-tu la vérité? La vérité vraie?"

Abigail sembla vouloir intervenir, mais Fergus la fit taire d'un geste impérieux.

Sophie hocha la tête, ne semblant pas se décider à lui faire confiance.

"Je vais donc te raconter, mais c'est bien parce que nous avons besoin d'une aide humaine pour notre affaire courante. Je te dirai ensuite ce qu'il faut faire. Apprends donc que nous sommes... - Il laissa planer un silence stratégique pour souligner la portée de l'information - des Ingénieurs du Vide! Nous sommes en mission secrète, chargés de pourchasser et de détruire les fantômes qui persécutent les humains."

Vassili considéra Sophie d'un oeil inquisiteur, tandis qu'Abigail enfouissait son visage entre ses mains.

"Je suis le supérieur de ces deux-là. Ils sont sur une affaire : un fantôme, qui veut attenter à la vie d'une jeune femme (très belle) et de sa petite soeur. Peut-être nous as-tu vu avec elle tout à l'heure, si tu nous espionnais déjà?" Sophie hocha la tête, honteuse. "Nous devons donc l'empêcher de nuire. Mais le fantôme sent notre présence et ne veut donc pas approcher pendant que nous sommes là. Il faudra donc pour nous aider que tu suives la femme et que tu nous informes quand le fantôme arrivera.

- Mais comment pourrais-je le savoir? demanda Sophie.

- Il te faudra un appareil spécial. Tu pourras le fabriquer toi-même, avec un téléphone portable et une peau de banane. Très important, la peau de bana..."

Sophie se leva, rouge de honte et de colère pour avoir écouté aussi longtemps. Elle sortit du bar en claquant la porte.

Abigail lacha un gémissement où une plainte sur les Pookas était accompagnés de quelques jurons peu flatteurs.

"Il y a un problème? demanda Fergus. Vous aviez vraiment besoin d'elle, après tout? Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle n'est pas drôle...

- Des Ingénieurs du Vide... râla-t-elle encore. La couple est pleine, je crois que les anges et les démons sont enfoncés. Sais-tu seulement ce que c'est?" demanda-t-elle encore à Fergus.

- Absolument! C'est pas un type qui chasse les fantômes, les fées et les extraterrestres avec un gros canon à la Ghostbusters?" 

Abigail soupira.

"En fait, tu ne veux pas savoir."

- Sans doute, sans doute" répondit Fergus. Sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible devant l'expression glaciale de ses vis-à-vis. "Vous n'êtes pas drôles non plus." rajouta-t-il, pour lui-même.

***

Claire avait voulu approcher sa soeur, mais il y avait un autre fantôme, qui le surveillait. Elle l'avait bien vu, même si c'était de loin. C'était un ennemi, qui voulait la capturer, pour l'empêcher de voir dans le monde des humains. L'autre elle le lui avait bien dit...

Cette voix lui avait appris à faire bouger de tout petits objets, en se concentrant. Enfin, elle lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait le faire, et elle avait appris toute seule. C'était très difficile et fatigant, et ça lui laissait une envie de pleurer. Mais maintenant, elle savait quoi faire. Au lieu d'aller au magasin, elle se dirigea vers sa maison - qui n'était plus que la maison d'Elisabeth, maintenant. Elle voulait lui écrire un message. Avec des lentilles, ou quelque chose. Elle espérait trouver quelque chose.

Elle se concentra pour traverser un mur. Elle avait appris ça aussi. Elle se sentait de plus en plus vide et malade au fur et à mesure qu'elle utilisait ses capacités, et ne savait jusqu'où ça la mènerait. Peut-être jusqu'à une seconde mort?

La cuisine était parfaitement rangée, et aucun objet n'était suffisamment petit pour faire ce que Claire voulait. Elle passa dans sa chambre, qui avait toujours été la pièce la plus mal rangée de la maison. La porte était ouverte.

C'est là qu'elle _la_ vit.

La voleuse, l'intruse, l'ennemie - Claire ne sut comment la nommer immédiatement - était couchée dans son lit. Elle avait son apparence - ou plutôt l'apparence qu'elle aurait du avoir, si elle était encore vivante. Mais au lieu d'être grise et fade, comme les autres vivants, elle était colorée. Les couleurs étaient trop pâles, mais elles existaient. Par contre, elle manquait de consistance, comme si elle était transparente. Mais la haine de Claire ne lui permettait pas d'oublier sa rivale ou de voir à travers. 

"Regarde! lui dit la voix dans sa tête. Est-ce possible? Ta soeur t'aurait-elle déjà remplacée? T'aurait-elle oubliée?"

Claire ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'on pouvait remplacer les soeurs mortes...

Elle s'avança encore. La voleuse de soeur ne la voyait pas. Elle lisait un des livres de Claire!

La fillette fut prise d'un désir de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, de préférence tuer cette chose, cette créature qui avait pris sa place. Etait-ce elle qui l'avait tuée?

Elle tenta de frapper. Elle y mit toutes ses forces, et ne réussit qu'à soulever très légèrement une des pages du livre.

Puis elle s'enfuit en pleurant, ne pouvant plus supporter cette pièce ni cette maison, qui n'étaient plus les siennes.

***

Elle voulait voir Elisabeth. Vraiment. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en approcher à cause du méchant qui surveillait l'endroit, mais elle réussit à s'en approcher suffisamment pour pouvoir la voir, et même un peu l'entendre.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais" dit la voix dans sa tête. "Elle n'a pas l'air triste du tout.

- Mais elle doit être triste! On est forcément triste, quand quelqu'un meurt!

- Oui, mais d'habitude, on ne le remplace pas, non plus. Forcément, elle a quelqu'un d'autre à ta place. Pourquoi serait-elle triste?

- C'est pas vrai! Je te crois pas.

- C'est normal. Quand on vient juste de mourir, il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on ne veut pas croire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'apprendrai encore des choses. Tu pourras te venger de la voleuse et de ta soeur.

- Elisabeth aussi? Mais je ne veux pas me venger d'Elisabeth. Elle ne m'a rien fait.

- Bien sur que si! Est-ce que ce n'est pas sa faute si tu es en train de pleurer, là, maintenant?

- Je pleure pas!" clama Claire. C'était un gros mensonge. Elle ne voulait plus rester dans ce supermarché non plus. Le spectacle de sa soeur en train de sourire avait toujours été ue joie pour elle, mais ce que lui disait cette voix le lui gachait.

Ne sachant plus où aller, elle se rendit compte que ses pas la dirigeaient vers son ancienne école. Elle passa à travers les murs comme l'ombre qu'elle était devenue, et essaya de s'amuser à écouter les cours. Mais ils passaient à travers elle comme le faisaient les objets solides. 

"Tu vois, si j'avais été vivante, j'aurais bien aimé le passage où on chante." Claire sortit, toujours plus sombre.

La cloche sonna, les fillettes se dispersèrent dans la cour. Elles commencèrent à jouer à la marelle ou à la corde à sauter, et Claire mourait d'envie de les rejoindre. Mais personne ne la voyait, et son pied passait à travers le palet, ses chevilles à travers la corde. Elle ne pouvait même pas perdre correctement.

Elle se concentra très fort sur une bille qui s'était arrêtée dans sa course à plus d'un mètre du trou.

Le coup partit, la bille fila, loin, largement au-delà du trou visé.

"Tu as vu?" s'exclama Claire.

"Pas mal. Mais tu n'as pas réussi à la mettre dans le trou. Et puis à quoi ça sert, si personne ne t'a vue?"

Claire se rassombrit et suivit la bille du regard. Elle tomba sur un groupe de filles qui ne jouaient pas. L'une d'entre elles pleurait, les autres essayaient de la consoler.

En observant le groupe, il lui sembla reconnaître la fille qui pleurait, malgré le flou de presque tous ses souvenirs. Elle s'approcha.

"Tu sais, Lia, lui disait une grande fille, je sais bien que c'est triste que Claire soit morte, mais c'est pas la peine de déprimer tout le temps. Si elle te voyait, elle préfèrerait que tu sois pas triste."

- Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas? dit la voix dans la tête de Claire. Tu es très contente qu'elle soit triste."

Claire ne répondit pas, ses yeux fixés sur Lia.

- Elle a raison, répondit la troisième fille. Elle doit être au ciel, maintenant, et être heureuse là-bas.

Claire voulut crier, non, non! Mais elle savait qu'on ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Elle essaya quand même ; il ne se passa rien.

- Lia est musulmane, répondit la grande fille d'un air d'autorité. Je sais pas comment c'est, le ciel, chez eux.

Lia continuait de pleurer, dans un silence interrompu juste par un reniflement de temps en temps. Elle prit la parole à ce moment.

"Moi je veux être triste. Laissez-moi tranquille."

Les deux autres filles la regardèrent d'un air désolé.

"Et en plus, continua Lia - sa voix prenait de la fermeté - j'ai même pas pu lui rendre le magazine qu'elle m'avait prêté. C'est pas injuste, ça? On devait en parler..." Elle se remit à pleurer, sortant un vieux magazine froissé de sous son gilet.

- Garde-le en souvenir" lui suggéra la grande fille.

- Non, cria Lia. Je suis pas une voleuse! J'en veux plus! Il est pas à moi, il est à elle. Je veux plus l'avoir chez moi!" Elle commença à chiffonner toutes les pages, sous les yeux horrifiés de ses amies. "Il est pas à moi!" Elle le jeta dans les fourrés, puis s'effondra à nouveau en pleurs.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle le détruisait, le livre prenait consistance dans le monde des morts. Claire poussa un cri de joie et le ramassa.

"Elle me l'a rendu! Il est à moi, maintenant!" Elle le serra contre son coeur. "Tu vois, tout le monde ne m'a pas oublié! lança-t-elle à la voix d'un air accusateur.

- Tu as raison", lui répondit la voix. Claire ne dit plus rien pendant un moment, joyeuse.

"Tu as vu, lui redit la voix un peu plus tard. Tu es heureuse quand tes amis sont tristes."

Claire se figea.

"Ton amie avait raison : ce n'est pas normal. Tu es très égoïste. Mais ce n'est pas grave : tu sais que je suis toi, et que moi je t'aime bien quand même..."

***


	3. Où l'enquête promet d'etre fort longue

Ou l'enquete part dans tous les sens et promet d'etre fort longue

***

Fergus était nonchalamment affalé sur l'unique chaise de la piece, Vassili était droit comme un I et Abigail tournait en rond dans la petite pièce.

"Alors, que faisons-nous? demanda-t-elle. Personne ne semble penser à mal dans cette histoire : il y a juste quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans le monde. Et c'est notre travail de réparer ca.

- Rien que d'entendre le mot travail, je suis épuisé, soupira Fergus.

- C'est pourtant le cas, puisque nous sommes payés pour ca, remarqua simplement Abigail. Elle sourit ensuite sarcastiquement. En fait, moi non plus je ne considère pas ça comme un travail, au sens premier du terme. Mais je suppose que si je parlais de devoir, tu serais encore plus épuisé."

Fergus hocha la tête.

"Ca veut dire que ça ne te plait pas?

Abigail haussa les épaules.

- J'aime pouvoir raccomoder ce qui ne marche pas correctement dans ce monde, bien sur. Mais je prefere encore quand il n'y a rien à réparer. Et ce cas precis me semble un nid a emmerdes, je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir faire quelque chose. Nous savons tout, pourtant. C'est toujours très mauvais signe quand on ne peut rien faire alors que l'on sait tout... Devons-nous dire la vérité a Elisabeth? Si elle ne nous croit pas, nous perdons sa confiance, si elle nous croit nous courons le risque de faire disparaitre la chimère. Et si nous continuons a ne rien lui dire, le ressentiment du fantome envers elle va croitre jusqu'a permettre au cote sombre de prendre le dessus.

- Tu n'as donc aucune idée par laquelle commencer? demanda Vassili.

- Moi, j'ai une excellente idée! s'exclama Fergus.

Vassili fit un signe de tete pour lui demander de raconter. Abigail, elle, poussa ostensiblement un grand soupir.

- Nous allons raconter à Elisabeth que l'âme et l'essence de sa soeur ont ete coupées en deux par un esprit malfaisant venu des profondeurs de l'espace infini et insécable. Il y en a donc une partie qu'elle peut voir, mais pas les gens normaux, et... une partie qui est invisible pour encore plus de monde. Et... on va lui demander d'être gentille avec les deux, et... peut-etre que le fantôme arrêtera d'embêter l'autre (qui est très mignonne)?" Il s'arrêta, à court d'inspiration. "Je suis pas sur, mais ca serait peut-etre plus facile si Elisabeth pouvait voir les fantômes. Mais c'était quand meme un bon plan, non?"

Vassili hocha la tete.

"En quelque sorte, oui. Tu as raison sur un point : on ne peut pas continuer a cacher a Elisabeth qu'une partie de sa soeur pleure de se savoir délaissee.

- Tu penses toi aussi qu'on devrait lui raconter des bobards? demanda Abigail.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Tu te trompais sur un point, Abigail. Nous ne savons pas encore tout. Il nous reste de l'espoir de ce côté-là : je dois parler à la vraie Claire. Je saurai ainsi ce qu'elle est prête à accepter, mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse s'attendre a trouver une ombre disposée au compromis.

- La vraie, la vraie, bougonna Fergus. Elles sont vraies toutes les deux. Vous parlez comme des humains.

Les deux autres l'ignorèrent.

- Je vais demander a Ahmed de nous arranger un rendez-vous, fit Vassili.

- Un rendez-vous, parfait, fit Fergus, d'un air mondain affecté. Il la connait tres bien, n'est-ce pas?

- Il veut dire qu'Ahmed cessera de surveiller Elisabeth a un endroit et un moment determineé de preference loin de la foule et loin de la Claire-chimère. La vraie Claire saisira cete occasion pour voir Elisabeth de près, et Vassili pourra la contacter" expliqua patiemment Abigail.

- J'avais compris, repondit Fergus avec toujours le meme ton désinvolte. J'avais tout compris."

***

Les fantômes qui entouraient Elisabeth avaient enfin fini par la laisser tranquille, et Claire avait pu approcher sa soeur. Mais cette joie s'était rapidement changée ne déception. Elisabeth n'était absolument pas consciente de sa présence, les cris, les larmes et les tentatives avortées d'établir un contact physique n'avaient rien pu y faire.

Claire se contentait donc maintenant de suivre sa soeur, en essayant de faire comme si tout était normal. Elle lui adressait des mots qui n'auraient pas eu de réponse en temps normal, et s'émerveillait qu'il n'y en eut point. Elle tournait autour d'elle, puis se remettait à marcher sagement à son côté. Elle prenait de l'avance, puis du retard, pour observer un chat ou une devanture de magasin. Elle faisait semblant de se laisser porter par la tramontane qu'elle ne ressentait pas.

C'est alors que Vassili sortit de l'ombre. Claire ne l'avait jamais vu, et il lui sembla vivant, mais plus proche d'elle que les vivants ordinaires.

"Je voudrais te parler." lui dit-il.

Claire n'était pas sure que c'était bien à elle qu'il s'adressait. Parce que les vivants ne la voyaient pas.

- Ne lui parle pas! ordonna la voix dans sa tête. Ne me dis pas que tu ne préfères pas suivre Elisabeth!

Mais Vassili se mit en travers de son chemin.

"Tu pourras voir ta soeur une autre fois. Je m'en porte garant. Mais pour l'instant, je dois te parler.

- Il te ment! Il va te mentir! Ne l'écoute pas!"

Claire hésita. Elle avait jusqu'ici fait confiance à la voix dans sa tête et appris beaucoup de choses, mais elle avait tellement envie de parler avec quelqu'un qui avait l'air vivant...

"Je sais pourquoi tu refuses de m'écouter, fit Vassili. Mais ne fais plus attention à lui. Ecoute pour une fois quelqu'un d'autre.

Claire remua la tête en signe de négation.

"Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que je te dis. Il est la part de toi qui est morte. Moi je suis vivant, et toi tu essaies de le rester. Ne fuis-tu pas les morts? N'essaies-tu pas de vivre dans la bordure de lumière qui émane de notre monde dans le tien?

- Mais je suis morte, dit Claire.

Vassili eut un sourire de pitié.

"Oui, mais tu existes encore. Plus tu l'écoutes, plus le néant aura de prise sur toi. Si tu es d'accord pour parler avec les autres morts..."

Claire secoua la tête pour dire non, avec un air de rejet. Vassili s'interrompit, et elle reprit :

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire?

- Rien. Je suis venu te parler. Je suis venu te proposer mes services, et demander les tiens. Mais tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter.

- Une proposition qui a l'air si généreuse cache forcément quelque chose. Refuse" dit à Claire une voix redevenue calme et supérieure.

Claire hésita, mais sa curiosité était forte.

- Alors parle! dit-elle, se voulant aussi solennelle que celui qui lui faisait face. D'une pensée, elle demanda à la voix dans sa tête de se taire.

- Je commencerai par te proposer mon aide. Tout d'abord, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais savoir?

Claire ne s'attendait pas à une telle proposition, et le regarda avec étonnement.

- Tu veux quoi en échange?

- Oh, rien de spécial. Seulement, pour chaque question que tu me poseras, d'abord je te poserai une question moi-même. Puis je répondrai à une question que tu ne te poses pas.

La fillette sembla réfléchir encore. Elle finit cependant pourtant par se décider. Les règles du jeu lui semblaient drôles.

"Je veux bien. Alors d'abord : c'est quoi, la chose qui a pris ma place ?

- Il s'agit d'une émanation de l'amour de ta soeur pour toi. Parfois, les sentiments et l'imagination peuvent prendre forme, même si les humains normaux ne peuvent pas les voir. Moi je peux, et toi aussi, depuis ta mort. Et celle qui l'a créée - ta soeur - le peut aussi. Elle n'a pas pu croire en ta mort, et elle a imaginé une autre toi.

Claire prit le temps de comprendre, puis Vassili lui dit :

"A mon tour : pourquoi es-tu ici? Qu'as-tu donc de si important à faire encore dans le monde des vivants, pour refuser aussi obstinément de le quitter ?

- Je veux voir ma soeur, répondit Claire sans hésiter. Puis elle réfléchit plus. Mais c'est pas tout! Je veux aussi qu'elle me voie! Pas qu'elle fasse comme si j'étais ailleurs! Je veux que l'autre s'en aille! Et aussi... je veux faire du mal à celui qui m'a tuée! Il ne devait pas nous séparer..."

Elle se mit à pleurer.

"A moi de répondre à une question que tu ne poses pas, dit Vassili, toujours calme. Tu dois devenir parfois très faible et ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas?" 

Claire hocha la tête à travers ses larmes.

"Pour cela, tu as besoin d'émotions. Soit des tiennes, soit d'émotions humaines. Il faut que tu regardes quelqu'un d'autre que ta soeur, puisqu'elle ne peut malheureusement pas t'apporter ce que tu cherches. Des gens qui te pleurent. Des soeurs qui s'aiment. Des gens qui réussissent à accomplir leurs vengeances, aussi, puisque c'est une émotion que tu portes en toi."

Il s'interrompit, et fixa Claire. Elle le regardait d'un air qui doutait un peu, mais qui renfermait plus d'espoir que de méfiance. Ses larmes commençaient à sécher.

"Tu ne le savais pas? demanda Vassili. C'est pourtant vrai. Celui qui partage ta mort aurait sans doute du te l'expliquer. C'est à toi de poser une question, maintenant.

- Pourquoi tu ne dis pas à ma soeur que c'est une fausse? demanda Claire sans hésiter.

- Il y a plusieurs raisons à ça. La première est qu'elle ne me croirait pas forcément, tellement son amour pour la créature qu'elle croit être toi est fort. Après tout, il a suffi pour la créer. La seconde est un secret."

Claire n'était pas satisfaite.

- C'est pas juste. Tu peux même pas lui dire la vérité, je peux même pas être sure que tu me la dis, à moi.

- Je ne lui dirai pas que l'autre est une fausse sans preuve, dit Vassili, mais je peux lui dire que toi tu es la vraie. Il est un pouvoir que tu peux apprendre et qui consiste à apparaître aux vivants. Quand tu le connaitras, je parlerai pour toi"

Claire n'avait pas l'air convaincue, mais ne dit rien.

"Ma question, fit Vassili. A quoi te sens-tu liée, dans notre monde? Quels sont les objets que tu ne penses pas pouvoir oublier?

- Ma soeur, mais ce n'est pas un objet! fit Claire, boudeuse. Et puis aussi mon dauphin en peluche de quand j'étais vivante. Et mes dessins de classe. Rien d'autre. Même mes meilleures amies, elle se souviennent mieux de moi que je ne me souviens d'elles... Tu dois penser que je suis injuste, demanda-t-elle à Vassili avec hargne.

- Rien de tel, dit-il, avec un détachement qui réussit à convaincre Claire, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. "Permets-moi maintenant de répondre à la question que tu ne poses pas, ajouta-t-il, à propos de la personne qui te parle!" Il leva la main d'un geste solennel, et pendant un instant, il sembla enveloppé d'ombres, et sa voix était presque forte. Il s'agit de la partie de toi qui veut être morte. Elle essaie de te faire renoncer à ton amour, à tes souvenirs, à ta vie, elle t'attire vers le néant."

"Mais c'est elle qui m'a appris à faire des choses dans ce monde! pensa Claire"

"T'a-t-elle proposé de t'apprendre comment apparaître devant ta soeur? Non? Elle joue avec toi, elle se nourrit de ta douleur et de ton incertitude, tout comme tu peux de nourrir de l'amour de ceux que tu observes. Elle essaie de te contrôler. Il n'y a pas de honte à ce qu'elle ait réussi. Mais maintenant que tu sais, tu dois la rejeter!"

La voix dans la tête de Claire s'était fait entendre pendant tout le temps que Vassili avait tenu ce discours. Ou plutôt, ce n'était plus une voix mais un fort bruit, comme un bruit de vagues, qui brouillait ce qu'elle était tentée d'écouter.

Mais Claire ne le croyait plus. Elle voulait écouter. Elle avait de plus en plus l'impression que l'être étrange et froid qui se tenait devant elle avait raison.

"Je ne te demande pas de me croire, rajouta Vassili. Ne me crois pas, si tu ne veux pas, mais alors ne la crois pas. Réfléchis toute seule à ce que tu dois faire." Il haussa les épaules, à nouveau lointain, à nouveau murmurant. "Tu es celle qui le sait le mieux, après tout.

- A moi, à moi! Qui m'a tuée? demanda Claire.

- Tu ne le sais pas? demanda Vassili, légèrement surpris. Dis-moi au moins à quoi il ressemble.

- Je ne sais pas! reprit Claire, pleurant à nouveau. Je suis sortie du jardin. Je ne voulais pas sortir, mais je l'ai fait quand même. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé. D'habitude, quand je dis que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher c'est un mensonge, je dis ça pour manger des bonbons ou quelque chose. Je suis sortie, et j'ai eu très mal, puis je ne me souviens plus de rien..."

Les yeux de Vassili s'étaient agrandis de surprise.

- Retrouve-le ! cria Claire. Retrouve-le, comme ça je pourrai lui faire du mal, moi aussi!

- Je te promets de chercher, dit Vassili. Puis un sourire léger vint à ses lèvres. Ne devrais-tu pas me promettre quelque chose, toi aussi?

- Tu veux quoi?

- N'essaie pas de faire du mal à celle qui a pris ta place. Pas tout de suite, au moins. Attends de pouvoir apparaitre à ta soeur. Si ça ne marche pas, quand tu n'auras plus d'autre choix, ma demande sera remise." sa voix se fit plus douce "Je suis bien triste que tu aies pu voir ta soeur t'ignorer, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant, disparaître ne résoudrait plus rien, donc ne l'écoute pas."

Claire hocha la tête.

"J'attendrai de pouvoir me montrer à ma soeur, si vraiment c'est possible. Mais laisse-moi toute seule, maintenant.

- C'est bien, fit Vassili avec un pâle sourire. Nous nous reverrons." 

***

Il était tard le soir, la tramontane était tombée. Fergus et Abigail arpentaient une rue déserte.

"Je sais bien que nous devons commencer l'enquête quelque part, dit Abigail, mais c'était clair qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver sur le lieu d'un crime qui date déjà de plusieurs semaines.

- Mais si. L'assassin revient toujours sur les lieux du crime, c'est bien connu, je suis sur qu'on aurait pu tomber dessus, à une autre heure. Et puis je pense que c'est le tueur de la gare. Donc, on va à la gare. Parce que c'est le centre du monde. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne trouverait pas ce qu'on cherche au centre du monde.

- Le tueur de la gare ne tue que des jeunes filles, répondit machinalement Abigail, sachant pourtant que Fergus ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Et il les attend à la sortie du train, pas chez elles.

- De toute façon, on peut y aller pour plein de raisons." Abigail suivait, mais avec l'air bougon.

Soudain, d'une route de traverse, une bande de voyous surgirent pas loin d'eux. Ils arboraient des vêtements douteux et des sourires déplaisants.

"Oh, le charmant couple avec des fringues de riche! dit celui qui semblait être leur chef. Il avait un couteau dans la main.

- Des fringues de riche! Moi!" s'exclama Fergus. Il désigna son costume chic d'une main, en levant l'autre en guise de protestation. Vous vous trompez. Si vous venez les regarder de près, vous vous rendrez compte que je n'ai jamais rien porté d'aussi élimé de ma vie!

Le chef ricana.

"Tu parles que je vais venir les regarder de près. Passe ton fric, d'abord. Et toi aussi, la grognasse." Il parla de nouveau à Fergus, négligeant Abigail. "Et ensuite on va se taper ta meuf, et peut-être que si on est de bonne humeur on vous finira pas."

Abigail ouvrait le grand sac qu'elle avait à son côté, sous les quolibets de leurs autres agresseurs. Fergus se mit à crier encore plus fort que tout à l'heure, avec une voix aiguë.

"Comment ça, se taper ma meuf! Et moi, dans tout ça, je compte pour beurre. C'est pas juste! Je veux être abusé de moi aussi! je vous promets que je suis très bon au lit!" Il s'approcha d'un de ceux qui n'avait pas sorti d'arme, qui reculait d'un air dégouté "Ne dis pas que je te plais pas! J'ai même des capotes..."

Joignant le geste à la parole, il fouilla dans une poche intérieure de son vêtement, sous l'air ahuri des voyous. Ils ne firent donc pas attention à ce qu'il sortait de sa poche - pas du tout un préservatif, mais une sorte de fiole de verre. Il la jeta par terre, et une fumée dense se répandit autour d'eux, faisant pleurer et tousser ceux qui la respiraient. Fergus voulut agripper Abigail par la main pour l'entraîner rapidement dans la direction opposée, mais elle avait déjà compris - retenant sa respiration, elle l'avait devancé.

Ils coururent pendant quelques secondes, s'éloignant du nuage de gaz. Mais ça n'avait pas suffi, et les voyous se lancèrent à leur poursuite, de fort mauvaise humeur, au lieu de renoncer.

"Nous sommes en légitime défense, maintenant." constata Abigail. Sa main était toujours dans son sac, elle en sortit une sorte de pistolet-laser jouet, en métal brillant et en plastique, avec des paillettes. Fergus le regarda d'un air effarouché.

"C'est quoi, ce truc?

- De quoi se défendre" répondit Abigail. Elle alluma un interrupteur, le pistolet se mit à dégager une faible lumière. Elle le porta à la hauteur de son oeil, visant calmement le plus proche de leurs assaillants, qui arrivait en courant. Il tomba.

Fergus la regardait d'un air ahuri. Il se reprit. "J'ai de la nitroglycérine dans ma poche. Je pourrais leur balancer sur la gueule, tu en penses quoi?

- On ne tue personne quand il est possible de l'éviter. Je ne tue pas, en ce moment." Elle ajusta encore un voyou - le troisième. Les autres, voyant les corps inanimés de leurs camarades, commençaient à reculer. "C'est de l'anesthésiant à effet rapide." Elle tira encore. "Et tu n'as pas de nitroglycérine dans la poche. J'espère." ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

- Il faudra que nous parlions de... de mes capotes, tout à l'heure, en privé. Je suis sure que nous aurons plein de chose à nous dire. Mais c'est moi qui prendrai le pitolet..." Fergus s'interrompit pour narguer les adversaires qui, effrayés, n'envisageaient plus du tout de se rapprocher. Quand, de derrière le rideau de fumée qui restait toujours en place, ils entendirent des voix crier "Police!"

"Nous voilà mal barrés, constata Abigail, toujours froidement. Je ne crois pas que ce qu'on fait soit très légal.

- Oh, prête-le moi, supplia Fergus. Je rêve de tirer sur un flic depuis que j'ai deux mois et demie!

- Pas quand nous ne sommes pas agressés en premier lieu." répondit Abigail, rangeant son pistolet. Fergus était très déçu. "Cependant, je n'ai pas très envie de me faire interroger sur mon permis de porter une telle chose, aussi je pense qu'il serait bon que nous quittions ce lieu."

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes, après un un départ foudroyant. Fergus la suivit. Mais les policiers étaient nombreux et certains, manifestant un zèle inattendu, les prirent en chasse.

"Ils doivent penser à une guerre des gangs." dit Abigail, déjà essoufflée.

- Vas-y, tire-leur dessus!" supplia Fergus.

- Non."

Soudain, surgissant d'une impasse latérale, un gamin d'un douzaine d'années leur fit signe. Il semblait inoffensif, et Abigail et Fergus, après avoir échangé un regard, le suivirent. La rue n'était pas vraiment une impasse, une très étroite ruelle en sortait. Les policiers ne la virent pas, et la dépassèrent avec un air surpris.

"Je te remercie infiniment! dit Fergus quand le danger d'être entendu se fut effacé. Jamais quelqu'un ne nous aura tant rendu service! Et nous ne savons que faire pour manifester notre reconnaissance.

- Venez voir notre chef, c'est tout, fit le gamin en haussant les épaules. Elle veut vous voir.

***

Ils suivirent l'enfant par des petites rues.

"Tu es sure qu'il n'y a pas de danger?" demanda Fergus.

"Qui a voulu aller dans ce quartier? QUI a promis de montrer sa reconnaissance?" fit Abigail d'un ton peu amène. "Assume tes actions, Pooka."

Ils furent menés jusqu'à une cour d'immeuble sombre. Une petite silhouette humaine s'enfuit à leur approche. Leur guide, lui, se tenait toujours près d'eux. Peu de temps après, sauta d'une fenêtre brisée du deuxième étage une autre gamine.

Elle avait une dizaine d'années. Ses cheveux étaient courts, en désordre, d'un rouge flamboyant. Un humain l'aurait vu vêtue d'un vieux tee-shirt, mais pour Fergus et Abigail, elle portait une tunique médiévale tout aussi usée, sa bouche était grande et pleine de dents, son nez aplati, ses oreilles pointues. Elle tenait en main un couteau. Abigail plongea la main dans son sac.

"Tu viens trainer sur mon territoire, tu y attires les flics, alors n'essaie pas en plus de m'agresser, tu pourrais le regretter, la vieille!" s'exclama l'enfant. "Je veux savoir ce que vous faites là.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer en un lieu aussi agréable, demoiselle! s'exclama Fergus. Nous étions justement venus nous présenter nos hommages.

- La ferme." Elle se tourna vers Abigail. "Je n'écoute pas le Pooka, mais toi, tu as intérêt à répondre. Ce quartier, le quartier de la gare, est à moi. Je ne veux pas que les serviteurs d'aucune des deux cours, viennent empiéter sur mon espace vital. Surtout des adultes, surtout des nuls qui ne sont même pas capables de ne pas se faire voir par les flics. Alors vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne raison."

Fergus lâcha quelques protestations floues. Abigail semblait excédée. Les deux ressentaient, sans raison apparente, une vague frayeur.

"Une de nos connaissances humaines a été tuée. L'autre chose - Abigail montra Fergus - pensait qu'il s'agissait peut-être du tueur en série qui agit du côté de la gare, et nous sommes bêtement venus voir si nous ne le trouverions pas en nous baladant dans les rues." Elle se força à reprendre un ton poli. "Et de plus, j'ignorais l'existence d'un tel accord.

- Vous le savez, maintenant." dit la petite. "Je suis Flamme, et ce quartier est à moi et à ma bande! On vous laisse partir maintenant, pour avoir donné une leçon à l'autre gang de vieux, mais ne venez plus vous faire remarquer ici dans mon autorisation!"

Fergus continuait ses protestations molles, tournées maintenant contre tous les Nockers et les Bonnets Rouges du monde. Le gamin semblait gonflé de fierté en écoutant Flamme parler.

"Il semble que vous n'ignoriez rien de ce qui se passe sur votre territoire." dit Abigail. "Si vous acceptiez de nous donner quelques renseignements sur l'affaire en question, qui a eu lieu pas si loin que ça, nous aurions moins de raisons de vous harceler.

- Dites-moi comment ça s'est passé, alors..." dit la gamine d'un ton trainant.

- Une enfant, un peu plus jeune que toi, qui s'appelait Claire Pereira." Flamme dressa l'oreille. Abigail rajouta l'adresse, la date, et le peu de renseignements qu'elle avait sur les circonstances de la mort.

"Pas entendu parler. Trop loin. Mais il y a une chose que je peux vous dire, c'est que ce n'est pas le tueur de la gare qui l'a tuée, dit Flamme avec un sourire qui s'élargissait.

- Parce qu'il ne tue que des vieilles? demanda Abigail essayant de réprimer son ironie.

- Non. Parce que je l'ai tué, de mes mains, il y a un mois! Lors d'un duel loyal."

Flamme se mit à rire, et Fergus et Abigail échangèrent un regard.

"Nous allons partir, maintenant, continua Abigail. Nous vous remercions de votre merveilleuse hospitalité et de votre indulgence.

- C'est à moi de dire ça, lui souffla Fergus à l'oreille.

- Je vais vous faire raccompagner, dit Flamme. Sinon, vous allez encore vous paumer, abrutis que vous êtes."

L'enfant partit, et Flamme resta dans la cour. La forme qui s'était enfuie à l'approche d'Abigail et Fergus revint pour parler à Flamme. C'était une très jolie petite fille, qui n'avait pas plus de sept ans.

"Tu as entendu? Un autre tueur. Ca se multiplie comme les mouches. Et en plus il tue les enfants. Je sens qu'il va falloir que je le trouve et que je lui fasse un peu peur." Elle fit un grand sourire, que n'importe qui aurait trouvé effrayant, mais auquel la petite fille répondit par un sourire de joie innocente.

***

"Comment je peux apprendre comment on apparait devant les gens?" se demanda Claire. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Elle s'adressa directement à la voix dans sa tête. "Dis, tu sais comment on fait?"

- Ca y est, tu m'écoutes à nouveau." dit la voix d'un ton excédé. Tout à l'heure, tu ne faisais plus vraiment attention à moi. Mais quand ça t'arrange, bien sur...

- Est-ce que c'est vrai, ce qu'il m'a dit? demanda Claire.

- Non. Des mensonges. Bien sur.

- Alors c'est quoi, la chose qui a pris ma place. Si tu le sais pas, tu peux pas savoir qu'il ment, et si tu le sais, pourquoi tu l'as pas dit?

- Pour ça, c'est peut-être vrai. Mais ça n'empêche pas que pour le reste il t'a bien eue. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'est te forcer à faire la promesse de la fin. Il se fiche de toi. Il n'y a que ta soeur qui l'intéresse, et puis la fausse toi. Pourquoi tu crois qu'il n'a pas voulu te dire pourquoi il la protégeait? C'est évident qu'il l'aime, et qu'il ne t'aime pas. D'ailleurs, il la connait, et il n'a pas pu te connaître."

Claire hésita.

"Il a raison. Il a dit que tu étais méchant, et tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire des choses méchantes. Je ne ferai pas de mal à ma soeur. De toute façon, ça change rien que j'aie promis. J'ai jamais voulu le faire.

- Mais alors, qui t'apprendra comment apparaître devant elle?" La voix était sarcastique.

- Je sais pas... Je vais lui demander.

- Il ne te dira rien!

- Je suis sure que si... Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne peux pas le faire toute seule?

- C'est évident, que tu ne peux pas. Tu ne connais rien à ce monde.

- S'il me dit pas comment faire, si je n'y arrive pas, et que toi tu me le dis... peut-être que je ferai un peu ce que tu veux. Mais s'il me le dit, je t'écouterai plus jamais!

- Et tu comptes le trouver où? Il s'est déjà caché pour que tu ne puisses pas le trouver...

- Je vais chercher. C'est pas grave. J'ai le temps. Je ne te demande plus rien."

***

"Raconte-moi une histoire!" exigea Claire-chimère.

Elisabeth lui sourit avec tendresse.

"Je ne connais pas beaucoup d'histoires, tu sais? Tout à l'heure, Alphonse m'a promis de passer, et lui, il connait de très belles histoires.

- Raconte quand même! Prends un de mes livres, et lis, si tu veux pas raconter.

- Tu ne connais pas tous tes livres par coeur, ma chérie?"

Claire sembla réfléchir.

"Oui. Normalement je les connais par coeur. Mais là, je ne me rappelle plus du tout de ce qu'il y a dedans, sauf celui que j'ai lu aujourd'hui, alors tu vas m'en lire un peu toi aussi!"

Elisabeth commença à fouiller dans les livres de Claire éparpillés par terre.

"Il faudrait que tu ranges un peu ça, ma chérie.

- C'est les amis d'Alphonse qui m'ont dit de ne pas le faire!" clama l'enfant d'un air triomphant. Elisabeth continuait à examiner la pile de livres, d'un oeil incertain. "Prends une histoire avec des fantômes!" demanda Claire. "Je veux savoir mieux ce que c'est!"

Elisabeth était toujours indécise, quand elle entendit la sonnette d'entrée.

"Ca doit être lui. mais promis, ma chérie, même s'il est là, je te lirai une histoire."

Elle quitta la pièce, et revint peu de temps après, accompagnée de Fergus. Il salua bruyamment Claire, qui lui demanda une histoire de fantôme que sa grande soeur pourrait lui lire.

"Une histoire de fantôme? Je peux t'en raconter plein! Tu connais l'histoire de Johnny et les morts?

- Non, c'est Elisabeth qui doit lire! Toi, tu en trouves juste une dans mes livres."

Fergus se résigna, et commença à fouiller lui aussi le tas de livres. Il en tira un livre de contes d'Andersen.

"Ann Lisbeth... Tu as de ces lectures! C'est une histoire de fantômes, mais elle fait beaucoup trop peur pour une petite fille de ton âge... Voilà, j'en ai une!" Il tendit le livre à Elisabeth, à la page "Le compagnon de route" Elle commença à lire :

"Le pauvre Johannès était très triste, son père était très malade et rien ne pouvait le sauver..."

Claire suivait l'histoire avec passion. Elle pleura à la mort du père de Johannes, puis elle demanda "C'est lui le fantôme? C'est lui le fantôme?" jusqu'à ce que Fergus dut la menacer d'attaques de crocodiles biphasés. Elle sourit de satisfaction quand Elisabeth lut "les morts ne font aucun mal, ce sont les vivants, s'ils sont méchants, qui font le mal." Mais là, Fergus qui commençait à bailler se sentit obligé d'ajouter "Tu sais, hein, c'est pas vrai. Les morts parfois sont méchants, et ils t'attaquent à grands coups de tronçonneuse."

Claire ouvrit de grands yeux, Elisabeth envoya un regard sévère à Fergus, qui se sentit obligé d'ajouter "Mais c'est pas grave, ce sont des tronçonneuses fantômes. Alors tu les sens pas, ou alors très peu, mais si elles vont au bon endroit elles peuvent te chatouiller le creux de l'estomac."

Puis Claire s'émerveilla qu'il y ait aussi des elfes dans cette histoire, et Fergus commença à lui raconter une brève histoire sur des elfes joueurs de trombone à coulisse. Elisabeth n'essayait plus d'interrompre, même si après la digression de Fergus, elle reprit sa lecture avec le plus grand sérieux.

Claire fut fascinée par l'onguent qui soignait toutes les blessures et - surtout - rendait les poupées vivantes.  
"Je voudrais bien en avoir un comme ça" fit-elle rêveuse.  
- Moi aussi." répondit Fergus. "Je suis sur qu'on peut faire plein de choses drôles, avec. Par exemple des trucs du genre..." Il rencontra le regard froid d'Elisabeth, hésita, et conclut avec un sourire conciliant "frotter des peluches de monstres avec! Ca ferait plein de monstres."

Elisabeth reprit, et arriva à l'endroit où Johannes voyait pour la première fois la princesse.

"Mais!" fit Claire. "Pourquoi il tombe amoureux d'elle? Il le sait qu'elle est méchante, hein?  
- Oui, mais c'est parce qu'elle est si belle..." répondit Elisabeth embarrassée.  
"Tu sais, dit Fergus d'un air sentencieux, c'est très important d'être une jolie fille, dans la vie. Regarde ta grande soeur : c'est une jolie fille, et je suis sure que toi aussi, quand tu seras grande... Enfin voilà, pas de problème donc."  
Cela n'avait rien d'une explication, mais Claire s'en contenta. Elisabeth regardait Fergus d'un oeil en coin, et il essayait de la distraire en faisant faire au bout de sa canne des moulinets artistiques. Pendant un long moment, il ne fit plus aucune interruption.

Claire suivit les épreuves avec soin, mais sans inquiétude : elle savait bien que le camarade de voyage de Johannes lui apporterait toute l'aide dont il aurait besoin. Elle manqua pourtant pousser un cri de désespoir quand Johannes épousa la méchante princesse. "Mais c'est pas juste! Mais elle va encore lui faire du mal!

- Je ne te le fais pas dire." répondit Fergus. "J'aurais bien vu une fin où Johannes finirait avec son compagnon de route, mais c'était pas dans l'esprit à l'époque où le livre se faisait. Comme l'auteur me le disait "Tu sais, Alphonse, le public n'est pas encore prêt pour ça." Elisabeth ouvrit la bouche, mais il l'interrompit vigoureusement. "Je sais ce que tu vas dire. C'était en effet l'époque où je savais parler danois, mais depuis, j'ai oublié. Mais je t'en prie, continue plutôt cette merveilleuse histoire."

C'est ce que fit Elisabeth. Elle semblait toujours désorientée par l'attitude de Fergus, ne savant si elle devait se facher ou pas.

"...Et Johannes régnait sur tout le pays."

Fergus hocha une tête affirmative.

"Le fantôme est vraiment gentil, alors, dans cette histoire?" demanda timidement Claire.

- On dirait que oui, ma chérie.

- Mais il y en a qui sont méchants?

- Les fantômes, c'est comme tout." reprit Fergus. "Ils peuvent être gentils ou méchants, selon ce que tu leur as fait toi, et le hasard. Et quand c'est le cas, ils n'y vont pas de main morte. Tu as vu : pour quelques pièces, ils peuvent te faire épouser la plus belle princesse du monde, alors évidemment, ça marche aussi dans l'autre sens! Tu leur as marché sur le pied un jour, et puis pfoua! ils invoquent un orque pour te bouffer les jambes!" Fergus se rendit compte que son explication avait laissé un froid. "C'est un exemple, bien sur. La plupart des fantômes que je connaissais étaient complètement nuls en invocation. Pas de souci à se faire."

Claire demeurait songeuse.

"J'ai marché sur les pieds de plein de gens morts..." continua Fergus qui essayait toujours de se rattraper "et tu vois, rien! Toujours autant de jambes qu'au jour de ma naissance."

Mais il ne put la distraire de ses réflexions.

Il en profita pour s'éloigner en entrainant Elisabeth, agitant vaguement la main pour dire au revoir.

***


	4. Où n'apparait pas celui que l'on attend

Où n'apparaît pas celui que l'on attendait ; où apparait ce que l'on n'attendait pas

* * *

Sophie jeta un oeil par la porte du club d'"Etudes de spectres..." mais Vassili n'y était pas, seulement Abigail et Fergus. Elle voulut repartir.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle l'espionne! lui clama Fergus. Vous ne perdez pas les bonnes habitudes! Mais entrez, entrez...

Elle rougit encore, pâlit, puis entra. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre?

Elle ressentait une sorte de colère contre ces gens, et comme Vassili n'était pas là, il n'y avait pas ce sentiment de peur habituel.

"Oui, je vous ai espionnés. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que vous êtes.

- Des Ingénieurs du Vi..." Fergus fut interrompu par un regard foudroyant d'Abigail.

"Je ne sais pas, mais je le devine." continua Sophie. "Vous êtes une sorte de groupe d'élus qui protègent la Terre contre les force du Mal, comme dans les histoires. Ou au moins, vous pensez l'être.

- Tu n'en es pas loin" dit Fergus.

"Au contraire, c'est tout faux." reprit Abigail. "Je ne vois pas d'élu parmi nous - désolée de briser tes ambitions, Fergus. Et pas vraiment non plus de combat des Forces du Bien contre les forces du Mal. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sure que ce genre de choses existe, en fait. Quand à sauver la Terre, je crains bien que ça ne rentre pas dans nos capacités. En tout cas ça n'a jamais marché." finit-elle avec une points d'ironie.

"Mais vous avez des pouvoirs, non?"

Abigail haussa les épaules.

"Peut-être bien. Oui, en fait. Trop peu, souvent. Et alors?"

- Vous ne les utilisez pas pour faire le bien?

- De temps en temps. Et vous, vous êtes aussi capable de faire des choses qu'aucun de nous ne peut faire. Je ne vous connais pas, mais je n'en doute pas. Le contraire serait statistiquement étonnant. Est-ce que vous les utilisez pour faire le bien? Ou alors, serait-ce parce que certaines capacités sont plus jolies et plus ostentatoires que d'autres qu'on ne doit utiliser bien que celles-là?"

Fergus avait pris l'air catastrophé, et agita sa main devant Abigail.

"Ne l'écoute pas! cria-t-il à Sophie. c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça! Nous sommes des grands magiciens, et on sauve le monde au moins une fois par semaine."

Abigail haussa les épaules.

"En effet, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas du écouter. Je me suis énervée." constata-t-elle, d'un ton neutre.

Sophie restait perdue, ne sachant qui croire, et se demandant encore une fois si tout ceci n'était pas qu'une vaste mise en scène, destinée à lui faire encore croire des choses fausses sur les événements "surnaturels". Elle ne savait trop si leurs multiples contradictions et leur attitude étrange avec elle parlait en leur faveur ou pas. Peut-être étaient-ce tout simplement des fous, ce qui expliquerait à la fois leurs contradictions et leur apparente sincérité. Cela semblait le plus simple.

C'est alors que Vassili entra dans la pièce. Il n'était pas fou, lui. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Elle ne voulait voir en lui, soit une sombre manipulation dirigée contre elle, soit autre chose qui lui faisait encore plus peur, parce que dans ce dernier cas, elle ne pouvait même pas éclater d'une juste colère.

"Alors, qu'a donné votre petite expédition?

- Nous avons eu une magnifique occasion de faire preuve de diplomatie." dit Fergus

- Ca veut dire : en ce qui concerne l'affaire présente, rien." dit Abigail. "Je pense que ça m'a dégoutée des recherches sur le terrain pour au moins un mois, et des promenades en compagnie de Pookas pour encore plus longtemps. Je retourne à mon ordi. Qui ne donne pas grand chose non plus, il faut le dire.

- En dehors de l'efficacité, les promenades de nuit sont beaucoup plus drôles!" fit remarquer Fergus.

- Pourquoi employer des méthodes humaines, quand les humains ont déjà enquêté?" demanda Vassili. "Je vais tenter mes propres méthodes, si vous me permettez. Je vais chercher mon matériel. Il se tourna vers Abigail. "Tu m'imprimes un plan de la ville? Et si tu avais trouvé quelque chose qui soit lié au meurtrier, lors de ton enquête, ce serait parfait.

- Rien qui lui appartienne en propre. J'ai sur moi une pierre qui, selon toute probabilité, a assisté au meurtre, mais..." Abigail s'interrompit et lui désigna furieusement du regard Sophie, qui ne disait rien, dans un coin de la pièce.

"Ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter." dit Vassili avec un ton plus négligent qu'a l'ordinaire. "Celle-là est à moi. Je la connais. Elle peut entendre, elle ne croira rien.

- Et tu comptes la laisser assister a la suite?"

Sophie consulta Vassili du regard. Il haussa les épaules.

"Je peux attendre. Nous ne sommes pas pressés."

Ils ne veulent vraiment pas que je voie, pensa Sophie. Ils ne veulent pas que je sache qu'il n'y a rien, que du vent, se força-t-elle à penser encore.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte.

Vassili ouvrit de nouveau la trappe et en ressortit des bougies, un tissu noir, et autre appareillage occulte.

"Tu as toujours le sens de la mise en scène." lui dit Abigail. "Mais que comptes-tu faire avec elle?

- Je ne sais pas. Je devrais peut-être essayer de lui faire encore plus peur ; c'est une expérience nouvelle. D'habitude, ils m'évitent, après, soit de peur, soit de honte. Alors? qu'en penses-tu? Je lui ferais bien voir un fantôme, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle en soit capable.

- Comme tu le sens. Ne nous demande pas trop de lui mentir, c'est tout. C'est pénible pour moi, et lui, il s'amuse trop.

- Si tu le souhaites... J'espère ne pas en avoir besoin. Il serait bien triste que je ne puisses plus effrayer quelqu'un juste en étant moi-même."

Il saisit ce que lui tendait Abigail, s'assit en tailleur, et commença à disposer ses objets, parmi lesquels se trouvait un couteau.

* * *

Vassili et Fergus étaient partis, emportant le plan marqué d'une croix à la cire. Le plan était imprimé sur une feuille suffisamment grande - et Perpignan était une suffisamment petite ville - pour qu'il n'y ait pas de doute sur la vieille maison sale à plusieurs étages qui était désignée par le sort de Vassili.

"On fait quoi, maintenant?" demanda Fergus ravi. "On se fait passer pour des flics, on rentre chez tout le monde, et on les torture jusqu'à les faire avouer?

- Nous allons d'abord essayer la méthode douce."

Vassili se posta au coin d'une rue. Bien qu'on soit en pleine journée, il se fondait dans l'ombre. D'où il était, on distinguait très bien ce qui semblait être l'unique porte de l'immeuble.

"On attend seulement? Beuh..."

Vassili sortir de sa poche une sorte de téléphone portable, appuya sur un bouton.

"J'y suis. Tu as cherché dans l'annuaire?"

"J'ai un certain nombre de personnes. Pas de photos, bien sur. Je pense que le plus simple est d'en prendre. Tu as de quoi?

- Oui."

Il raccrocha.

A chaque fois que quelqu'un sortait de la maison, ou même y rentrait, Vassili passait un coup de fil à Abigail, et décrivait brièvement la personne. Fergus, lui, sifflotait.

"Tu donnes vraiment l'impression que tu restes ici sans aucune raison." dit Vassili.

- Et toi!

- J'ai un..." il hésita, prit un air de dégout. "Un téléphone portable. Nombreux sont ceux qui comme moi, arrêtés net, ne transmettent leur pensée qu'aux ondes... De plus, personne ne me voit.

- Eh bien laisse-moi parler avec toi, et les gens trouveront ça normal que je sois là!

- Parler de quoi?"

Fergus ne put répondre, et bouda. Vassili, dans un accès de générosité, lui tendit un livre qu'il avait dans la poche. Il le refusa.

L'après-midi avançait. Abigail appela une fois de plus.

"Il est temps que je te prenne ta place. J'arrive."

Elle ne fut pas longue à venir, et sourit à Vassili dont elle prenait la relève. Fergus resta, à l'étonnement d'Abigail.

"Quelle horreur d'avoir un Pooka parmi nous. Il ne peut pas prendre un tour de garde. On ne peut même pas lui laisser une tâche aussi simple que de surveiller un immeuble, il raconterait n'importe quoi." Elle le regarda. "Mais tu pourrais aller faire autre chose, si tu voulais.

- Je vous tiens compagnie, moi! C'est la partie la plus importante de notre mission!

- Importante?

- Oui! Sinon, vous vous ennuieriez, vous vous endormiriez, et pendant que vous batifoleriez dans le monde des petits nuages, le meurtrier surgirait avec son grand couteau...

- Je ne m'ennuie jamais." interrompit Abigail. "Mais par contre, je peux être distraite par un Pooka aléatoire." Elle cessa de l'écouter pour observer une personne qui venait de quitter l'immeuble. Il commençait à faire nuit ; il était hors de question de prendre une photo sans se faire remarquer. Elle observa intensément la grosse femme qui venait de sortir, essayant de se rappeler de son visage.

"Tu veux que je te la dessine? Je suis le plus grand dessinateur qui ait jamais existé!"

Fergus sortit d'une de ses multiples poches un carnet et un crayon, et, à la grande surprise d'Abigail, il parvint à croquer - même s'il n'était pas le plus grand dessinateur qui ait jamais existé - un portrait tout à fait ressemblant.

Son visage prit un air de triomphe quand Abigail lui dit "Merci."

* * *

Sophie avait continué à les observer, pendant tout ce temps. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Et même si ce n'avait pas été le cas, elle était poussée par un besoin irrépressible de les observer sans qu'ils le sachent - tout en n'étant jamais sure qu'ils ne savaient pas, d'une certaine façon, qu'elle les observait, comme ils l'avaient compris les autres fois.

Mais il était tard. La nuit était déjà tombée. Et puis, il n'y avait plus que les deux autres - Vassili n'était plus là. Elle se prépara donc à partir, sans avoir rien vu qui puisse la renseigner.

Alors qu'elle s'était déjà éloignée de quelques centaines de mètres, marchant dans une ruelle sombre, il lui sembla entendre le mot "Vassili" prononcé au-dessus d'elle. Elle frissonna, elle fut intriguée, elle leva les yeux, sans rien voir d'autre que les étoiles au ciel. Mais elle entendit. Elle se cacha sous un balcon.

"Ils ne sont pas passés loin. Il a de la force magique. Je suis surpris."

Il parlait donc de Vassili... elle en était certaine. L'idée qu'il y avait vraiment de la magie dans tout ça, que d'autres y croyaient aussi, la frappa de plein fouet.

C'est alors que celui qui parlait sauta du haut du toit dans la rue devant elle. Elle paniqua, voulut s'enfuir, mais ne le put. Elle était incapable d'une pensée cohérente. C'était un homme, grand, d'une trentaine d'années, aux traits fins mais virils et aux cheveux noirs.

"Tu es leur amie?"

"Pas du tout!" mentit-elle, sans même comprendre qu'elle se dévoilait - il n'avait même pas encore dit de qui il avait parlé. Elle eut l'idée que c'était pour lui qu'ils avaient observé cette maison toute la journée, qu'ils voulaient le voir, et que c'était elle qui était tombée dessus.

L'homme la toisa de haut en bas. Il ne tint pas compte de ce qu'elle avait dit.

"Oui, c'est moi qu'ils recherchent. Et sais-tu pourquoi? Parce que je suis un assassin."

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

"Tu as tellement peur que je ne te tue aussi... Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera pas le cas. Parce que tu ne présentes aucun intérêt. Tu es creuse et vide. Je ne t'avais même pas sentie. Tu n'as pas de magie. Tu n'as même plus d'âme."

Sophie fut soudain saisie d'une convulsion et manqua vomir. Elle releva la tête, fixa celui qui se tenait devant elle.

"Tu essaie d'être courageuse, c'est bien. Je peux même te dire quelque chose en cadeau. Mon nom est Calliclès." Il sourit. "Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, parce qu'avec un tel cadeau, il y a forcément une condition : tu ne pourras répéter ce que je viens de te dire, ni à ceux que tu aimes, ni à ceux qui t'aiment."

Comme il lui disait cela, Sophie eut l'impression qu'une lame s'enfonçait dans ses oreilles, jusqu'à sa tête.

"Pour tous les autres, tu as le droit." Il sourit plus franchement. "J'espère avoir la chance de te voir tout expliquer à une telle personne. La tragédie me plait plus que la comédie, mais je peux me contenter de tels ersatz, de temps en temps."

Puis il disparut. Non pas comme quelqu'un qui s'en va, mais comme quelqu'un qui devient invisible. Sophie resta hébétée. La migraine lui déchirait le crâne.

"Je répèterai ce que je voudrai!" essaya-t-elle de crier. Sa voix sonna comme un pétard mouillé.

* * *

"Bilan de l'opération" Abigail s'interrompit, leva le nez de son ordinateur, réfléchit un peu, puis se remit a énoncer a haute voix ce qu'elle tapait. "de l'opération Ignore-le-Pooka..."

"Bon nom." dit Vassili qui écoutait. Fergus hocha la tête, sans rancune.

"Des photos ont été prises. Chaque personne a été identifiée, de façon relativement fiable, comme un des occupants officiels de l'immeuble. Il n'y en aurait pas d'autres. Vassili a tenté de deviner qui est le meurtrier, par un sort sur les photos, mais ce n'est aucun d'entre eux.

- Ou j'ai échoué, ce qui est possible aussi.

- Si c'est ça, nous rééessaierons, et tout ira bien. Ou alors, nous tenterons une autre fois de le localiser... si ça ne te fatigue pas trop.

- Ca ira. Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète. D'après ce que m'a dit Claire, il y a des histoires de contrôle mental, derrière ce meurtre. Alors? Un mage, un vampire, une fée puissante? Tu connais quelque chose qui n'est pas humain et qui habite dans ce coin? D'habitude, tu sais ces choses...

- Rien du tout." dit Abigail avec découragement. "Rien non plus qui colle aux photos."

Sophie entra à ce moment. Fergus lui fit un signe de tête.

"Bonjour." dit-elle. Elle s'était résolue à leur dire ce qu'elle avait vu la veille. Elle pouvait toujours croire à une machination, elle pouvait toujours penser qu'il n'existait rien de surnaturel - mais cela lui demandait un effort conscient. En plus, indépendamment de toutes ces... futilités, il était question de meurtre, cette fois. Les meurtres existaient.

"Je voulais vous dire..." reprit-elle, "je voulais vous dire..."

Elle n'alla pas plus loin. Son visage exprimait la panique la plus complète. Bien sur, il lui était arrivé souvent de ne pass trouver le courage de dire quelque chose - un excès de timidité dont elle pensait d'ailleurs s'être débarassée. Ce n'était pas une sensation nouvelle, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la mettre en rapport avec ce que l'homme lui avait dit la veille.

"Je voulais vous dire... en fait rien, je dois parler à Estelle toute seule..."

Abigail leva un sourcil, puis la suivit dans le couloir, sans mot dire. Elle ferma la porte.

"Discussions entre filles..." soupira Fergus d'un air extatique. "Ca donne envie d'écouter, pas vrai?" Joignant le geste à la parole, il colla l'oreille contre la porte.

"Soit elles parlent très bas, soit elles ne disent pas grand chose." dit Vassili.

"Eh, c'est moi qui espionne! C'était à moi de dire ça! Voleur de réplique! Et puis d'abord, comment tu le sais?"

"Tu sais bien. J'entends tout. Privilège de Bansidh. Je peux y renoncer, si tu es si fier de coller tes oreilles à une porte." Sur ces mots, il saisit le casque qu'Abigail utilisait pour son ordinateur, et se le colla sur la tête, échappant ainsi aux ronchonnements de Fergus.

Abigail entra, l'air soucieux.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. Elle a bégayé deux-trois mots d'intro, puis elle s'est enfuie. Tu lui as fait quelque chose?" La dernière phrase était destinée à Vassili.

"Rien de spécial. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier.

- Elle a l'air assez mal."

- Eh bien, elle ira mieux demain! Et sinon, nous lui demanderons franchement ce qui ne va pas. Il n'y a rien de meilleur que l'honnêteté et la franchise, c'est ce que je dis toujours!" clama Fergus.

Dans le couloir, Sophie s'arrêta, après quelques dizaines de mètres de course - elle avait une ironique impression de déjà-vu.

"Ca veut dire... se dit-elle en essayant de rire, ça veut dire qu'elle aussi je l'aime bien maintenant. On en apprend tous les jours..."

Et en même temps qu'elle ricanait, un frisson d'horreur lui courait dans la nuque, avec une peur peut-être plus grande que celle qu'elle avait ressentie directement face à l'homme, la veille.

* * *

Fergus tentait de flirter avec Elisabeth sur le banc d'un jardin public, et Vassili s'était dissimulé derrière un arbre pour attendre Claire.

Mais rien ne venait.

Il tendit l'oreille, attentif a tous les bruits autant qu'aux apparitions visuelles. Il entendait sans le vouloir la conversation des autres.

"En fait", disait Elisabeth à Fergus, "je sens que je peux vivre avec la maladie de Claire, et qu'elle le peut aussi."

Fergus leva un sourcil étonné.

"Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'autres personnes que moi, et je l'aime tellement que je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne serait pas vrai. Si nous nous sommes affolées, au début, c'est parce que..." elle s'interrompit, puis reprit plus doucement "parce qu'ils avaient réussi a me faire douter, parce que je croyais que j'etais folle. Mais maintenant, vous et vos amis m'avez prouvé que non. Ce n'était même pas parce que je pensais à elle. Juste à moi.

- Je viendrai la voir souvent." promit Fergus.

- J'ai parfois l'impression, poursuivit Elisabeth d'un ton rêveur, qu'elle a toujours été comme ça. Bien sur, j'arrive a me rappeler d'autres moments, où elle voyait des gens, mais l'impression reste. Mais nous sommes peut-être encore plus proches maintenant, et elle me dit qu'elle est heureuse."

Vassili fut un instant heureux que Claire ne fut pas venue pour entendre ça. Il vérifia, mais elle n'était toujours nulle part en vue.

* * *

"Cela fait maintenant plus de cinq jours, dit Vassili, que j'essaie de trouver Claire, et que je ne la vois pas. J'ai esaye de la contacter une premiere fois, pour lui indiquer la maison où j'ai senti son meurtrier, pour savoir si elle ne pouvait pas nous aider à l'identifier, puis encore après, pour lui parler du peu d'avancement de nos recherches.

- Je n'ai pas vu non plus même son ombre, depuis ce temps. Il m'arrivait de l'entrevoir parfois, et de sentir sa haine." dit Ahmed.

- Et les autres?

- Personne ne sait rien. Je ne pense pas que le boss me l'aurait caché. Même s'il a cessé de s'y intéresser, il me laisse passer tout mon temps à m'occuper d'elle. Il sait que j'y tiens.

- Tu ne l'as jamais connue, n'est-ce pas?

- Non. Mais c'est une soeur dans la mort.

- Tous les morts sont tes frères? Sans aucun esprit de classe, et sans sympathie personnelle? Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre.

- D'abord, Bansidh, tu es snob - ce qui explique un part de ce que tu penses. Mais non, tous les morts ne sont pas mes frères. La plus grande partie, et surtout ceux qui ont été assassinés froidement, et sans raison. Je t'assure que si un des gars de la makhina mourait et laisser un fantôme, sans doute par regret de ne pas avoir assez craché sur les arabes et les noirs, ça ne serait pas mon frère - ou alors, à la manière de Caïn et d'Abel. Mais pour la petite, je m'inquiète pour elle, ouaip.

- Ni près de leur ancien appartement, ni près de l'école, ni autour d'Elisabeth... Aurais-tu d'autres idées d'un endroit où une ombre pourrait se trouver?

- Il y a la bonne solution - elle a trouvé un endroit à hanter, des humains qu'elle aime bien regarder, on ne l'a pas encore vue par hasard. Ca serait bien. Mais c'est surement pas ça. On change pas d'avis comme ça, en général. Ou alors elle est partie, par ses propres moyens, pour une autre Nécropole, et alors elle risque d'avoir des problèmes, parce que c'est pas partout aussi cool qu'ici. Enfin cool pour un endroit plein de gens morts, quoi. Ou alors, elle est dans la Tempête - ça, c'est le pire.

- Et personne chez vous ne cherche à la retrouver?

- Tu crois à quoi? Retrouver une gamine qui n'a jamais voulu être des nôtres? Ils s'en balancent."

Vassili soupira.

"Bon, même si tu es snob, toi tu as l'air de pas t'en foutre totalement. Ca pourrait être pire. Ecoute, dès que j'ai des nouvelles, je viens te voir."

Ahmed s'effaça, et Vassili resta à se poser des questions sur le devenir de Claire. Il fut interrompu par une voix.

"Vassili?

- Je suis là. Et seul, depuis peu de temps.

- Même si l'affaire de Claire n'avance pas, je crois que nous n'allons pas rester inactifs. J'ai reçu un message de Liew. Apparemment, il y a une nouvelle fée en ville. Une jeune fille, que le Chevalier a croisée, mais qu'il n'a pas osé aborder, car il lui semble qu'elle ne l'a pas reconnu en tant que fée - il craignait de l'effrayer.

- Et alors?

- Et alors, je pense que c'est une nouvelle mission pour les diplomates les plus autistes du monde." sourit Abigail. "Et peut-être pour un Pooka, qui pourra se rendre utile, pour une fois.

- Je t'accompagne. Mais je n'y passerai pas trop de temps - l'histoire de Claire me fait peur.

- Comme tu veux." Abigail haussa les épaules. "Mais je ne pense pas que ça nous prenne tant de temps. Rappelle-toi, pour le Chevalier. Et peut-être même qu'un jour, je retournerai à ma thèse."

* * *

Le lycée Arago - dans lequel se trouvait la nouvelle fée - était une batisse rectangulaire de briques rouges. Il était entouré de maisons ni vieilles ni propres, de murs tagués, d'un petit canal, et de quelques platanes miteux, qui commençaient déjà à perdre leurs feuilles.

Un groupe de jeunes filles passa, discutant de choses que Vassili, Abigail et Fergus ne pouvaient pas entendre. Il était facile de reconnaître la jeune fille-fée. Au lieu de pouvoir être vue avec des yeux humains ou des yeux changelins, elle oscillait sans cesse de l'un à l'autre, dans un tourbillon qui faisait presque mal aux yeux, et la rendait encore plus visible que l'aurait été une fée accomplie. Personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte, pas même elle.

Elle était petite, avec de longs cheveux bouclés châtain. Elle portait une robe à corsage, avec un décolleté carré dans le style médiéval, qui laissait voir de très beaux seins ; les vêtements de ses amies étaient dans des styles différents, mais très variés. Les changelins qui l'observaient lui voyaient des petites cornes, et des sabots de chèvre qui dépassaient de sa robe.

"Une Satyre." dit Abigail. "Très belle, et charmante. Une odeur de printemps en plein automne.

- Quelle horreur... Quel ennui" fit Vassili, sans expression.

"On fait quoi, maintenant?" dit Fergus. "ne me dites pas qu'une fois encore, on regarde sans intervenir! Cette fois-ci, on va au moins se jeter sur elle et l'enlever! Pas juste la suivre tel le vieux pervers!

- C'est surement moins pervers de l'enlever." murmura Abigail pour elle-même.

"Juste moins vieux." répondit Fergus, même si la phrase ne lui était pas adressée.

"On la suit, Fergus. Il sera toujours temps de l'enlever en cas de besoin."

La jeune fille se sépara de ses amies en arrivant à la station de bus Pyrénées. Elle commença à attendre, seule, fredonnant une chanson, et les autres, étant donné le monde qui attendait, résolurent silencieusement de prendre le bus avec elle, puis d'attendre une occasion.

Mais la jeune fille leur adressa la parole en premier.

"Vous me suivez." constata-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Oui." répondit Abigail, arrêtant d'un regard Fergus qui allait bien sur nier.

"Pour quoi faire?

- Pour te parler.

- Vous me parlez, maintenant.

- En privé." ajouta Vassili.

La jeune fille hésita un instant, en les fixant intensément de ses grands yeux verts, puis elle fit un grand sourire enjoué.

"D'accord. On échange, c'est moi qui vous suis. Dans l'endroit privé qui vous plaira. Vous êtes qui?

"Vassili." répondit le Bansidh.

"Abigail." répondit la Nocker. "Et lui, c'est Fergus, même s'il nie.

- Je m'appelle Alphonse!" gémit Fergus.

"Silvana. Silvana Malley." conclut la jeune Satyre.

- Allons chez moi." proposa Abigail.

La jeune fille leur emboîta le pas. Son sourire était toujours heureux et tranquille, et elle était assurément celle qui avait l'air le plus calme de l'assistance - les autres étaient encore sous le choc d'avoir vu leurs projets se réaliser avec aussi peu de heurts.


	5. Où on fait la fête

_

Où on fait la fête, on fait des raisonnements logiques, et on se bat même un peu

_

* * *

La chambre d'Abigail était petite. Les murs en étaient blancs. Un ordinateur trônait sur une table en face d'un fauteuil. Il y avait aussi un lit, deux chaises, un placard, une bibliothèque et une commode. La chambre pouvait sembler propre et bien rangée, jusqu'à ce qu'on ouvre les tiroirs, ce que Silvana et Fergus ne manquèrent pas de faire, dès leur entrée.

"Ca reste quand même mieux rangé que chez moi." constata Silvana, après avoir ouvert un tiroir plein de vieux circuits électroniques morts.

"Chez moi c'est encore pire!" protesta Fergus. "J'ai la maison la plus mal rangée de l'univers! Je parie un dîner qu'elle est pire que la tienne!"

"Bon, alors, de quoi vous vouliez me parler?" demanda Silvana, s'asseyant sur le lit. "Ce n'est pas très beau, ici. Nous aurions du aller dans un parc, il y a des fleurs plus belles que celle-ci, en cette saison." Elle désigna une rose en origami qui se trouvait sur un coin d'étagère, a côté d'une peluche en forme de chameau.

"C'est juste parce que si des gens nous avaient entendu parler, ils nous auraient probablement pris pour des fous." Abigail soupira "Mais rien ne prouve que tu ne vas pas nous prendre pour des fous, aussi. Ca pourrait être assez dur.

"Arrête la tête d'enterrement, Abigail, et souris un peu, prends exemple sur notre jeune invitée!" clama Fergus. "Et puis donne-nous à manger, à boire, quelque chose, n'importe quoi! Des parallélogrammes! Des morpions! De la musique!

- Je suis d'accord pour la musique!" dit Silvana.

Abigail s'approcha de Fergus - qui s'était assis sur le fauteuil, la deuxième place plus confortable après le lit - et tira l'écran de son état de veille.

"Choisis quelque chose, je reviens."

Fergus essaya vainement de trouver une icône qui ferait de la musique, mais il ne vit que des fenêtres sans indication aucune. Il renonça. Pendant ce temps, on entendit de la pièce à côté des bruits de coups, qui surprirent légèrement les auditeurs. Puis Abigail revient, tenant une pile d'assiettes et de verres, et un petit marteau, qu'elle rangea dans un tiroir - pas celui des circuits imprimés.

"Mon abruti de réfrigérateur a encore eu une crise de schizophrénie en se prenant pour un congélateur. Ca ne ressemble pas beaucoup a de la crème à la vanille, mais faites comme si c'était censé être de la glace : tout devrait bien se passer."

Elle vit que Fergus n'avait rien fait sur l'ordinateur, et, après avoir distribué les assiettes sans rien faire tomber, tapa une suite de lettres et de chiffres trop compliquée à retenir : l'ordinateur se mit à jouer doucement du Bach. Silvana poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

"Bon, qui explique?" demanda Abigail avec un air découragé. Fergus commença à se tortiller sur son fauteuil, et Abigail, l'air inquiète, reprit rapidement. "En fait, je vais le faire. Fergus, si tu ne fais pas de commentaire avant que j'aie fini, il y a encore de la glace à la vanille!"

Elle commença, plus gênée qu'à l'ordinaire.

"Est-ce que tu as déjà vu, récemment, des choses... bizarres?"

Silvana ouvrit de grands yeux, la regarda sans comprendre, remua la tête négativement.

Abigail se prit la tête entre les mains. "Oh, je déteste tourner autour du pot, c'est comme le bugware, ça ne marche jamais!" Elle se calma un peu. "Je voulais juste dire que... il y a dans ce monde plein de choses que beaucoup de gens considèrent comme bizarres, mais c'est juste parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'imgination. Il y a entre autres des humains-fées, des changelins. Nous sommes des changelins. Tous les trois. Tous les quatre, même, si ce que nous pensons est vrai."

Fergus murmura, pour lui. "J'aurais pu faire mieux que ça.". Abigail poursuivait, devant l'absence de réaction de la jeune fille.

"Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà vu des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas. Je ne sais pas si tu as rêvé, toujours des mêmes endroits, dont on ne t'a jamais parlé. Je ne sais même pas si tu nous vois, en ce moment, comme des humains ou comme nous nous voyons. Je ne peux rien prouver, parce que c'est quelque chose qui se sent, et je ne peux rien raconter, parce que c'est différent pour chaque personne. Mais je peux te dire - si on t'en a déjà accusé - que tu n'es pas folle, et que ce que tu ressens existe."

Silvana poussa alors un cri de joie.

"Je le savais! Enfin je ne savais pas ça, mais je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose. Je me sentais si bien, et si drôle en même temps! Les gens m'ont dit que c'était l'effet normal de l'adolescence. Mes parents m'ont déjà parlé de fées, mais je ne savais pas si c'était vrai."

Abigail ouvrit de grands yeux, murmura : "Ca peut vraiment être aussi facile?"

"Je vais mieux, maintenant! Vraiment mieux, comme si on m'avait enlevé un poids de la tête, comme si je voyais clair!"

Elle les regarda.

"Je ne vous vois pas pareil, maintenant. Je peux vous voir de deux façons, pas comme une seule qui est bizarre!"

En effet, la jeune fille elle-même montrait maintenant aux yeux des autres changelins une claire distinction entre sa forme féérique et sa forme humaine.

"Je suis heureuse!" Elle prit les mains de tous les autres, les joignit. Ils se laissèrent faire. "Je vous dois beaucoup. Nous sommes amis, maintenant, pas vrai?"

Il y eut un moment de silence. Abigail sourit, Fergus hocha la tête. Personne ne parla pendant un moment. Puis Vassili retira doucement sa main. Abigail s'éclaircit la gorge, et reprit.

"Que t'ont dit tes parents à propos des fées?

- Oh, pas grand chose. Juste qu'on les voit rarement, qu'ils font des farces, ou aident les gens, ou les effraient, et que c'est une chance d'en voir une.

- Ce n'est pas faux." Abigail sourit. "Mais nous ne sommes pas des fées, nous sommes des humains-fées. Il y a une part d'humain en nous, et une part... une part qui se nourrit d'imagination, d'idéaux, de sentiments et d'étonnement.

- Tous les humains sont comme ça!

- Ils peuvent en souffrir ; nous pouvons en mourir. Et tu n'as jamais rencontré d'humains qui préfèrent l'ordinaire à l'original et les faits à l'imagination? Il en existe pourtant...

- Sans doute. Ils ne me parlent pas."

Il y eut encore un instant de silence.

"Bon, maintenant que tu sais ça, il y a encore quelques détails techniques. Il y a eu il y a longtemps une guerre entre ce qu'on appelait la cour d'ombre et la cour de lumière, les Seelie et les Unseelie. Loyaux bons contre chaotiques mauvais? Ou un truc approchant. En tout cas, de nos jours, ta cour est un choix personnel, et politiquement - je crois que tout le monde s'en fout.

- Tu ne prends pas un peu tes désirs pour des réalités?" demanda Vassili.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais quitté cette ville...

- Soyons honnêtes." reprit Vassili. "Ceci est de la politique, et nous nous en mêlons peu. Nous sommes officiellement affiliés à la cour de lumière. Tu pourras choisir dans laquelle tu es - ou le découvrir. Mais cela ne t'imposera rien. Encore que... il serait possible que ça t'intéresse..." Il haussa les épaules.

- En fait, peut-être... Quel est ton nom?

- Silvana. Je l'ai dit.

- C'est le nom que t'ont donné tes parents... Mais tu ne te rappelles pas d'un autre nom, qui remonterait à tes autres vies?"

Elle remua vigoureusement la tête. "Non. Pas du tout. Et j'aime bien mon nom.

- Alors il faudra que tu ailles quand même une fois à la cour." Abigail interrogea du regard Silvana. "Ils te permettront de savoir... Et si ça se trouve, tu es noble, et dans ce cas, je crains que tout ce que je t'ai dit sur l'absence de politique ne tombe à l'eau." Elle fit une grimace.

- La cour! C'est loin?

- C'est au Soler.

- Mais c'est tout près! Même si je savais mon nom, je veux y aller! Ca ressemble à quoi? Un grand château avec un beau jardin?

- Surprise." dit Vassili. Silvana n'insista pas.

" Et il y aura plein d'autres fées, là-bas! Je veux les voir!

- A ce propos... il y a plusieurs sortes de fées. Il y a les Satyres - comme toi. Des fées à cornes et à jambes de bouc. Les Nockers - c'est ceux comme moi. On fabrique des trucs. Il y a les Bansidh - ça c'est Vassili. Ils entendent et ils voient très bien, et ils ont peur du bruit. Les Pookas - ça c'est le déchet, là. Des fées animaux qui ne cessent de mentir. C'est pour ça qu'on ne voulait pas que ça soit lui qui explique. Puis les Sidhes, qui sont souvent nobles et très beaux, les Bonnets Rouges, qui sont en général des guerriers, avec des cheveux rouges, les Eshus, des voyageurs à la peau sombre, et les Boggans, qui sont petits et ronds, et souvent gentils, et les Trolls, qui sont grands et forts, avec la peau bleue. Il y a aussi d'autres putain de stéréotypes raciaux associés au comportement psychologique, mais il faudra les découvrir par toi-même. Ca t'évitera les a priori. Hum, j'en ai peut-être déjà trop dit, et mes préjugés à moi se voient, non?

- Je crois, Abigail." dit Vassili. Il semblait avoir du mal à se retenir de rire, ce qui lui arrivait rarement.

"Et puis il y en a plein d'autres. mais je n'ai jamais rencontré les autres, et je crois que ceux-là sont les plus nombreux. Le comte, celui que tu verras à la cour, est un Sidhe, bien sur, ainsi que son épouse. Et dans les créatures-fées, il y en a aussi qui n'ont pas de forme humaine. Parfois même, pour les humains normaux, ils n'ont pas de forme du tout.

- Oui, je vois! J'ai un furet que je suis seule à voir. Je l'ai depuis que je suis toute petite. A l'époque, les gens trouvaient normal que je lui parle, donc, c'est bon. Mais c'est vrai que maintenant, souvent, ça leur fait bizarre." Elle réfléchit. "J'aurais du parler de ça, quand tu m'as demandé si j'avais vu des choses bizarres, pas vrai? Mais je le connais depuis tellement longtemps...

- Ce sont ce qu'on appelle des chimères. Des produits de l'imagination, qui deviennent réels. Ca peut aussi être des objets - ça peut même être basé sur un objet ou un animal réel, et dans ce cas, les gens le verront, mais pas comme il faut. Je ne sais pas si celui-là vient de toi, ou s'il a quitté son créateur il y a longtemps - certains ont plusieurs siècles. Mais il a eu de la chance de te trouver.

- Les chimères ne sont pas toutes aimables ou utiles." dit Vassili.

"C'est sur. Tu te rappelles des Moomins tueurs, qu'on avait combattu parce qu'une petite fille qui avait peur de leurs yeux inexpressifs les avait imaginés ainsi?

- Et il y a aussi la fausse Claire, en ce moment.

- Celle-là est plutôt sympathique.

- Elle est tout de même en train de faire des choses très graves au fantôme de Claire.

Silvana prit l'air étonné : "Les fantômes?" C'est Vassili qui lui répondit.

"Oui, les fantômes... je ne suis pas sure que ce soit ce que tu doives apprendre en premier, parce qu'ils n'ont a priori rien à voir avec nous. Ce sont des humains morts. Mais ils n'en deviennent pas tous, seulement ceux que leurs passions retiennent sur terre."

Silvana hocha la tête. "Par exemple jouer au go."

Vassili eut du mal à dissimuler sa surprise, mais il approuva, un peu perdu : "Par exemple."

"Ah, et tu peux apprendre la magie!" ajouta Abigail. "Vassili est très bon. Il faut voir si tu sais faire les mêmes choses que lui. Sinon, ça vient tout seul, normalement.

- Wahou! Il y a même de la magie! C'est comme dans un rêve. Ou dans un manga. Au fait, on est beaucoup en ville?

- J'ai oublié de parler de ça..." Abigail eut l'air gêné. "En plus de nous, il y a un chevalier Troll, qui est à la même fac que nous, dans l'équipe de rugby. Un Boggan qui tient la boutique de philatélie, près de la bibliothèque municipale. Un Eshu qui vit dans le même quartier, mais il n'est pas toujours là. Et un vieux Bansidh, que Vassili connait un peu, Ah oui, et une petite Bonnet Rouge qui ne supporte pas qu'on s'approche de la gare.

- Vous les voyez souvent?

- Non. Rarement.

- Mais c'est vous qui les avez trouvés, qui leur avez appris toutes ces choses?

- Seulement pour le Chevalier. Et j'étais seule, à l'époque.

- Mais vous faites quoi de vos vies, si vous ne vous voyez pas entre vous? Surtout si vous lui avez expliqué..."

Abigail sembla embarrassée. Silvana continua.

"Et moi, vous allez aussi me laisser, comme ça, et ne plus me parler, après m'avoir raconté tout ça? Vous n'allez pas me dire ce que je dois faire, maintenant que je sais?

- Ecoute. Si cela te plait de fréquenter des glauques chasseurs de fantômes, c'est comme tu le sens. Mais personne ne te dira ce que tu dois faire. On n'est pas des loups-garous ou des trucs comme ça. On n'a pas de mission sacrée. Si - faire vivre le Songe - mais ça, chacun a sa façon se le faire, et ça doit même être ce que tu veux faire. N'oublie pas ce que tu es - c'est tout ce qu'on peut te demander.

Silvana battit des mains.

"Le pas de mission, ça ne ressemble plus du tout à un manga, mais c'est pas grave. C'est vraiment moi qui décide? Rien ne nous oblige à nous séparer? Pas de problème, alors! Je vous invite chez moi, le week-end de la semaine prochaine! Et puis je peux vous trouver où? Je passerai vous voir. Et les autres aussi, hein, vous me direz où je peux les trouver."

Abigail sourit. "Je veux bien." Vassili haussa les épaules.

"Je peux parler, maintenant?" demanda Fergus. Il ne reçut pas de réponse immédiate, et décida de l'interprêter comme un oui. Il se leva, s'approcha de Silvana. "Et maintenant, mignonne," dit-il d'un ton très grave, "il est temps que je t'explique toute la vérité qui t'a été cachée sur les Pookas". "Je peux avoir ma glace?" rajouta-t-il pour Abigail.

* * *

Fergus et Abigail marchaient, encore une fois, dans la rue de sinistre mémoire qui les conduisait à la gare, mais il faisait jour, cette fois-ci.

"Toi aussi, tu trouves la petite Satyre adorable?" demanda Fergus.

- Tu le vois. Mais elle semble tellement innocente... Avant-hier, quand elle m'a cru, tout ce que je lui ai dit était la vérité, et elle me faisait tellement confiance que j'avais l'impression de lui mentir.

- Je suis sur qu'elle est beaucoup beaucooouuup plus intelligente que tu crois. Elle est juste douce parce qu'elle est jeune." Fergus remua la queue d'un air gêné.

"Nous allons voir Flamme, qui est plus jeune encore, mais qui est plus dure que nous tous réunis. Il n'y a pas de rapport." "Et tu le sais, en fait." rajouta-t-elle plus bas.

"On aurait vraiment pu l'emmener, puisqu'elle voulait voir les autres fées!

- Le message de Flamme nous disait de venir seuls. Je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait apprécié. Ni qu'il soit bon de l'offenser."

Fergus laissa passer un temps.

"Dis, tu ne penses pas que Vassili n'aime pas beaucoup Silvana? Même quand elle est là, il parle toujours de Claire comme le ferait un pédophile encore plus pervers que moi!

- Si. Il a souvent du mal avec les gens qui sont trop heureux.

- Il est jaloux? Bêtement jaloux? Gravement jaloux?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je suis sure que ce n'est pas ça. Il se sent... mal à l'aise, comme s'il n'avait rien à partager avec eux.

- Et toi, tu n'es pas heureuse?

- Si! Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je suis toujours comme sur un fil. Je suis heureuse parce que je fais ce que je veux faire, et parce que j'y arrive. Mais sans lui, ça ne marcherait pas du tout. Nous savons tout les deux que j'ai besoin de lui.

- Besoin de lui? C'est ça, pour toi, "quelque chose à partager"? J'appelle ça une utilité.

- J'appelle ça mon meilleur ami. Nous avons tout à partager. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé - une espèce de fusion. Tu sais, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, je tentais de faire quelque chose pour les fées de Perpignan - je n'arrivais à rien qu'à constater les problèmes, et lui, il ne faisait rien du tout. On a commencé par faire ça ensemble - mais on ne se regardait pas. Et puis au bout de quelques mois, nous réussissions tout quand nous étions ensemble, et nous nous comprenions l'un l'autre, et j'entendais mes phrases de scientifique dans sa bouche, et même je disais les siennes - c'était presque effrayant. Nous étions seuls tous les deux, plus maintenant.

- Tu es amoureuse de lui?

- Non.

- Comment ça, non! Tu es censée dire non en ricanant, ou en étant vexée, pas juste non! Ca ne sied pas à une question aussi solennelle!

- Dommage pour toi, Fergus. C'est juste non.

- Et lui?

- Non plus.

- Tu es sure? On ne peut jamais être sure.

- Mais moi, je le connais. Nous sommes comme frère et soeur.

- Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu avais mon frère! Mais il n'est pas heureux, lui?

- Peut-être.

- Et tu dis que tu le connais?

- Question de définition.

- Mais c'est pour ça qu'il traine toujours avec les fantômes, alors! S'il aime bien les gens encore plus glauques que lui? Tu penses qu'il pense quoi de moi?

Abigail haussa les épaules. "Demande-le lui en face.

- Mais c'est pas juste! Si tu sais ce qu'il pense, pourquoi il faut quand même passer par lui pour le savoir!

- Tu sais que quand tu ne fais que poser des questions, comme maintenant, on peut presque croire avoir une conversation normale avec toi?" demanda Abigail à brule-pourpoint.

Fergus se rengorgea. "Un de mes nombreux dons."

Abigail rajouta : "Et on a en plus l'avantage d'être sur que ce ne sera jamais répété a personne. je comprends pourquoi tout le monde raconte sa vie aux Pookas : les questions sont leur seul moyen d'expression qui ne soit pas insupportable, ça va dans /dev/null."

- Tu sais, dit Fergus d'une air mystérieux, moi, je sais qu'il m'aime bien. Après tout, Silvana nous l'a dit : Soyons amis! Si elle nous a dit de l'être, alors nous le sommes! C'est déjà gagné!

- Je reconnais bien là une logique de Pooka... dit Abigail. Et si les Pookas mentent, alors deux et deux font cinq, c'est ça?

- Exactement. Tu as tout compris. Les Pookas disent que les Nockers sont des insupportables. Les Nockers ne disent pas que les Pookas sont des insupportables. Elles doivent avoir raison. Les Pookas aussi, parce que les Pookas ont toujours raison. Si les poules sont jaunes et violettes, alors les martin-pêcheurs sont orange et bleu, et les quetzals sont verts et rouges - tout l'arc-en-ciel y passe. Et les Pookas disent que les Pookas disent que les Pookas disent que j'ai décidé de rester avec vous et Silvana pendant un bout de temps. Oh, ils disent aussi que je n'ai pas d'argent, et que ça serait vaaaaachement sympa si on pouvait me trouver une maison pour un bout de temps, même avec un congélateur schizophrène. On ne le croirait pas à me voir, mais je suis extrêmement tolérant sur la santé mentale de mes appareils ménagers!

- J'ai en effet tout compris." dit Abigail froidement. Puis elle éclata d'un rire franc et soudain.

- Il t'arrive parfois de rire!" s'exclama Fergus avec des yeux écarquillés, faisant un bond en arrière d'un air effrayé. C'est incroyable! Je n'aurais jamais cru!"

Abigail essaya de paraître sérieuse et offensée, sans grand succès. "Etre tout le temps sérieux et ne l'être jamais sont deux façons différentes de ne pas reconnaître les importances relatives des choses, Pooka." Elle continua plus calmement. "On te trouvera quelque chose."

* * *

Abigail et Fergus arrivèrent en vue de la petite gare, du haut de laquelle Salvador Dali les toisait, puis entrèrent. Flamme ne semblait pas être encore là, ni aucun enfant en vue, qui aurait pu être son messager. Un clochard ronflait dans un coin. Un seul guichet était ouvert. Deux voyageurs avec de grosses valises tentaient d'oblitérer leur ticket à une des bornes orange SNCF, sans succès.

Abigail s'approcha, et après avoir vainement essayé elle aussi leur billet, balança un grand coup de pied circulaire dans la machine. Cette dernière émit un bruit bizarre. Puis, quand Abigail introduisit à nouveau le ticket, l'oblitéra sans rechigner.

"Tu vois que tu peux le faire, sale bête." siffla-t-elle, sans un mot aux voyageurs. Se retournant vers Fergus, elle ajouta "Il faut savoir parler aux machines.

- Je préfère savoir parler aux gens.

- C'est un talent beaucoup plus répandu ; moins utile, donc."

Ils virent alors Flamme qui leur faisait signe ; elle se trouvait au bout d'un quai déserté, et Abigail prit le passage souterrain pour s'y rendre.

"Tu es sure que c'est bien prudent?" demanda Fergus. "Tout seuls avec une guerrière qui ne nous aime pas? Peut-être qu'elle veut nous attirer dans un piège..."

Abigail prit la peine de secouer négativement la tête. Fergus la suivit. Ils arrivèrent sur le quai. Flamme semblait seule.

"Charmante demoiselle!" lança Fergus. "Je suis heureux d'apprendre que vous avez finalement décidé de nous apporter votre aide dans l'affaire qui nous préoccupe!"

Abigail s'attendait à un geste de colère. Mais Flamme ne bougea pas, sa fureur était dans sa voix.

- Tout faux! Je ne suis pas ici pour vous aider, mais pour que vous m'aidiez! Non, Vous me devez ça!" Elle reprit, plus doucement, semblant se forcer à parler : "Un des miens a été tué... Nora..."

Fergus et Abigail s'entreregardèrent, ne sachant que dire. Mais ils renoncèrent aux mots de consolation, craignant qu'ils ne soient mal pris. Abigail reprit.

- Vassili ne nous a pas parlé d'un nouveau fantôme.

- Les miens meurent dignement! Ils ne laissent pas de fantôme glapissant. Mais elle nous manque à tous ; elle me manque, et elle sera vengée! C'est pour ça que ça vous intéresse aussi de m'aider, parce que je pense que c'est le même. Deux petites filles, sans raison apparente. Alors dites-moi! Qu'est-ce que vous savez?

- Tu prévois de le tuer?

- Bien sur. C'est mon travail. Le votre, c'est de le trouver.

- Tu tues tout le temps les meurtriers?

- Oui, ceux qui m'énervent et qui sont moins forts que moi. Vous allez me faire la morale, me dire qu'on peut me tuer aussi, à ce compte. Je n'empêche personne d'essayer. Mais mes enfants à moi, personne n'a le droit de les toucher.

- Je ne sais pas si tu pourras tuer celui-là..." murmura Abigail. "D'après ce que Claire a dit à Vassili, nous avons des craintes que ce soit un surnaturel avec de grands pouvoirs - au moins des pouvoirs de contrôle mental. Mais qui cela pourrait-il être? J'avais fait, à une époque, une liste de ce qu'on trouvait dans cette ville, et il n'y avait rien de bien dangereux...

- Rien de dangereux, juste des tueurs! C'est tout ce que vous savez, Sherlock Holmes?

- Non, mais presque. Vassili a lancé un sort de divination, et nous avons une maison, où le meurtrier a été, à un instant donné, mais il a été impossible de le retrouver depuis. Nous avons des photos de gens qui en sont sortis, mais nous savons déjà presque surement que les gens qui y étaient ne sont pas des surnaturels. Tous vivants, vie normale... Je te donnerai copie des photos, si tu veux..." elle eut un instant d'hésitation "sous serment de ne pas les tuer sans plus de preuves."

- Tu me prends pour quoi? De toute façon, cette piste est pourrie. L'autre me plait mieux. Des surnaturels, hein? Ils ressemblent à quoi, les surnaturels pas dangereux du coin?

- Je peux dire ça, parce que j'ai fouillé ça aussi... Mais il est possible aussi que ce soit un nouvel arrivant... Et dans tous les cas, je ne vois pas de motif. Mais pour un humain non plus...

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit sur l'enquête?" interrompit Fergus. "Je compte pour beurre? Je ne suis jamais mis au courant de rien?

- Tu aurais dit : ennuyeux. Je parle pour des gens sérieux." Elle se retourna vers Flamme.

"Outre nous - et Vassili a pu me jurer qu'une fée n'aurait pas échappé à ses sorts! - il y a à Perpignan deux jeunes mages, Nadia et Anselme...

- Jeunes mages, ça veut dire moins de soixante ans?" interrompit Flamme.

"Ca peut." dit Abigail en souriant, "mais ceux-là sont vraiment jeunes ; pas plus de trente ans. Il y a aussi des vampires. Une Ravnos, qui n'est pas passée depuis longtemps dans la ville, mais qui y est de temps en temps. Un Tremere, sur lequel je ne sais rien, pas même son nom.

- Je sais pas ce que c'est, ces trucs. Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Des vampires, quoi."

Abigail hocha la tête. "Mais le corps de Claire n'avait pas été vidé de son sang, si on en croit les rapports de police. Globalement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de possibilités, ici. Il y a une très grande maison de mages, dans les Pyrénées ; personne ne sait où elle est exactement, mais Vassili m'en a parlé. Je pense que c'est elle qui attire les mages, ce qui fait qu'il y en a si peu. Les garous... la ville est trop grande pour leur plaire, et trop petite pour qu'ils puissent y faire quelque chose qui serve leur cause, je n'en connais pas. Non, c'est vraiment une ville à fantômes. Et à nous, bien sur..."

- Ca doit être un fantôme, alors! On ne peut pas tuer ce qui est déjà mort..." dit Flamme avec un air de déception. "Non, c'est stupide! Un fantôme ne peut pas tuer un humain! Ou alors de peur, mais elle n'est pas morte de ça... Son corps était battu à mort."

Abigail sursauta. "Avez-vous montré le corps à quelqu'un?

- Non. Personne d'autre que nous ne savait qu'elle était vivante, personne ne saura qu'elle est morte.

- Montre-moi! Je peux trouver des indices dessus."

Flamme hésita.

"D'accord. Vous aurez le droit de la voir, si vous la respectez. Venez avec moi : je vous emmène. Mais promettez d'abord que vous ne parlerez à personne de l'endroit où je vous emmène."

Fergus plissa les yeux, et fit la promesse, semblant faire un terrible effort.

Abigail hésita. "Juste à Vassili. Il nous aidera pour l'enquête. Et il ne dira jamais rien."

Flamme haussa les épaules "Encore une vieille fée... Enfin... une de plus ou de moins..."

Elle les fit ressortir, non pas par l'entrée de la gare, mais par un mur effrité près des voies, facile à escalader. Puis elle leur indiqua d'une main la direction, et ils se mirent à la suivre.

* * *

Flamme les fit passer à travers de nombreux détours, immeubles et terrains vagues, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une petite cabane, qui ressemblait de l'extérieur à un tas de débris dans un terrain vague.

"Nous l'enterrerons ce soir." dit Flamme en entrant. "Vous avez de la chance."

Un petit garçon brun était assis près du corps allongé par terre, un vieux livre dans la main. La petite fille morte avait environ dix ans, maigre avec la peau sombre. Son corps semblait avoir reçu de nombreux coups. Abigail palit, et se mit à l'examiner. Le gamin protesta, et Flamme lui montra d'un soupir que cela l'ennuyait autant que lui, mais qu'elle avait donné son autorisation.

Fergus, pendant ce temps, avait essayé de lier conversation avec l'enfant, qui était d'abord sur la défensive, mais avait fini par se laisser apprivoiser. Le Pooka lui parlait d'aventures et de lutte contre le mal. Abigail, elle, après avoir fini son examen, resta pensive. Elle se sentait de trop à cette veillée funèbre de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle sortit de la cabane, et s'assit dans un coin, au mépris de la saleté. Elle attendit Fergus. mais c'est Flamme qui sortit.

"Alors?" dit-elle?

"Ce n'est probablement ni un vampire ni un fantôme. Il y a de la violence physique, et son sang n'a pas été bu. Mais...

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire" interrompit Flamme. "Je sais de quoi elle est morte. Je sais reconnaître des actes de violence quand j'en vois. Je disais : alors, quand partez-vous?

- Bientôt. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre." Abigail hésita, puis posa la question qui la tourmentait depuis tout à l'heure. "D'où viennent tous ces enfants?

- Mes enfants..." Flamme avait parlé d'un ton rêveur, mais elle repris le ton de contestation qui lui était habituel, même quand personne ne cherchait à la contrarier. "Ce sont ceux qui ne veulent plus rien avoir à faire avec les adultes. Des orphelins, déçus par leurs familles d'accueil, ou des enfants maltraités. Et nous nous aidons. Ils m'appellent leur chef, mais je règle moins leur vie que leurs parents le faisaient.

- Et tu crois les rendre plus heureux que des parents?

- Souvent, oui. Tu n'as sans doute pas connu ça, mais rien ne pouvait rendre moins heureux que les parents que j'ai eus. Ils sont nombreux ici à me remercier de les avoir délivrés.

- Et pourquoi est-ce toi le chef, si vous vous aidez tous?

- Parce que c'est moi qui leur ai appris les bases. Il n'y a pas à avoir honte de prendre ce qui vous est du. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez moins que les autres, que vous méritez moins. Ce n'est pas parce que ce sont vos parents, qu'ils ont le droit de vous apporter plus de souffrance que de joie." Elle serrait les points. Abigail resta silencieuse, ne sachant plus que dire.

Fergus rompit le silence en ressortant de la cabane. "Au revoir, dame Flamme. C'était un merveilleux cadavre, dans un cadre... enchanteur! Je souhaite avoir bientôt le plaisir de vous revoir."

Flamme se mit en colère, mais se força à l'ignorer. Abigail s'était levée rapidement, et essayait d'éloigner Fergus de Flamme.

"Vous vous perdrez, si vous partez tout seuls." annonça Flamme. Sa charité ne semblait pas aller jusqu'à les suivre pour leur éviter ça.

"Nous suivrons le soleil." Abigail fixa un point de la ville, et partit dans cette direction.

Flamme les regarda s'éloigner d'un air menaçant ; puis, quand ils furent hors de vue, elle se retourna vers la petite cabane. Là, elle soupira, soudainement découragée. Elle versa même une larme, mais elle se griffa la joue pour la dissimuler derrière une goutte se sang, jaillie d'une égratignure.

Puis elle entra à nouveau. "Les autres vont arriver. Le soir tombe. Il va être temps."

* * *

Fergus, Vassili et Abigail étaient venus ensemble jusqu'à chez Silvana. C'était une grande maison avec du lierre sur les murs, située dans la banlieue nord. La jeune Satyre vint les accueillir à la porte.

"Bienvenue! Ca y est, on est tous là!" Elle leur montra le furet chimérique qu'elle portait autour du cou. "Lui, c'est Miroir."

Elle les fit entrer et les amena dans le salon. Là, ils virent une jeune homme environ de l'âge de Vassili, une petite fille, mais aussi, à leur grande surprise, Sophie, qui avait mis une robe qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'elle portait d'habitude.

Remarquant leur air de surprise, Silvana dit à voix basse. "Oui, elle vous aime bien, alors je l'ai invitée, l'autre jour, quand je suis passée dans votre bureau. Plus on est, plus on s'amusera, de toute façon. Et puis de toute façon, il y a mon frère et ma soeur, alors on ne parlera pas de... vous savez." Elle ajouta, sur un ton plus triste : "Et je n'ai pas trouvé les autres."

Puis, plus haut : "Mon frère Hermes, ma soeur Galadriel. Vassili, Estelle et Alphonse. Mes parents ne sont pas là ; ils ne sont pas souvent là le week-end. Ils sortent en amoureux."

Hermes leva une main, en signe de paix, et salua d'un vigoureux "Yow!". Il avait une vingtaine d'années ; les cheveux châtain comme sa soeur, avec une courte barbe. Il portait une chemise blanche et un jean. Galadriel avait environ huit ans, elle était plus blonde, avec une coupe au carré et une robe bleue. Elle les regarda sans rien dire, semblant légèrement effrayée.

"J'adore mes parents!" continua Silvana "même si ils ne sont pas si souvent là, après tout. Notre père joue de la guitare. Très bien. Et notre mère danse... des danses africaines, ou irlandaises, ou espagnoles, et plein d'autres que je ne sais pas reconnaître. Ils savent aussi faire des tours de magie, faire de bons gâteaux, cacher les oeufs de Paques mieux que personne, expliquer les devoirs, et tricher au poker!

- Et coudre des belles robes." rajouta Galadriel.

Les autres restaient froids devant ce touchant étalage d'affection filiale. Silvana s'en émut.

"Comment sont vos parents, à vous? Je suis désolée...

- Pas de raison d'être désolée." dit Abigail. "Ma mère est morte, mais je l'ai presque oubliée, j'étais trop jeune. Mon père est très aimable. Quelqu'un de bien. Avocat doué. Je le vois, quelquefois, le week-end. Même si je crains de n'avoir pas autant d'anecdotes à raconter que toi." Elle désigna le gâteau sur la table. "C'est eux qui ont fait celui-là? Il a l'air bon."

Non, c'est moi!" dit Silvana. C'est de la tarte aux poires et au chocolat. Vous en voulez?

- Oui, merci." répondit Abigail.

"Elle a raison! (pour une fois)" s'exclama Fergus. "Ne parlons plus, mangeons et buvons!"

Hermès lui présenta un verre, et Fergus se servir une belle rasade de vodka, avant de servir Hermes. Silvana y rajouta du jus d'orange pour elle ; les quatre autres se contentaient de jus de fruit tout seul. Puis Hermes leva son verre pour trinquer.

"A la santé des nouveaux amis de ma soeur!"

Ils levèrent leurs verres, même Galadriel.

"Juste une fois?" se plaignit Fergus. "A nous de choisir!" Il leva son verre "A la santé de la famille de Silvana! 

- C'est peu, c'est peu..." répondit Hermes d'un air de défi. "Buvons maintenant à cette tarte auz poires!"

Ce qui fut fait. Fergus renchérit :

"Buvons une fois à la santé de la vodka, et une fois à la santé du jus d'orange! Chacun d'entre eux mérite bien cet hommage!"

Ils furent cette fois les deux seuls à participer à la libation : les autres se contentaient d'observer ce duel viril.

- Buvons à la santé de chacune des sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, sans lesquelles le monde ne serait pas ce qu'il est!

- Nous sommes dans la belle année 2003!" s'exclama Fergus. "2003 est un nombre premier! Buvons à la santé de chacun des nombres premiers jusqu'à 2003!"

Ils ne prenaient même plus le temps de boire, se contentant de provocations.

- Buvons à la santé de chacun des mots de cette magnifique oeuvre qu'est "Les misérables" de Victor Hugo!

- Le Mahabharata, c'est encore mieux! Non seulement il y a plus de mots, mais encore ils sont en sanscrit, et ils sont même verts tels le hareng saur!"

Vassili et les jeunes filles négligeaient maintenant les deux hommes, et sortirent un carton de sous la table. Il y avait une foule d'objets divers, et Silvana en retira un jeu de tarot. "Une partie?" Ils hochèrent la tête. Fergus se retourna.

"Eh, il reste une petite place pour moi?"

Les visages muets des cinq joueurs lui répondirent que non, et Fergus retourna à l'alcool, ses premières amours.

* * *

La soirée était déjà bien avancée. Galadriel était allée se coucher depuis longtemps, Silvana avait joué de la flute, d'autres gateaux apportés de la cuisine avaient été amenés à une fin précoce. Abigail discutait ardemment littérature potentielle avec Sophie, Vassili et Hermès, et Fergus était assis près de Silvana.

"Et toi, alors?" disait la jeune fille, "tu as une petite amie?

- Non, même pas. Pourtant, je suis follement amoureux - il parlait avec un détachement qui faisait douter de son sérieux - d'une fille qui s'appelle Elisabeth. La soeur de la Claire dont on t'a parlé. Elle est très belle, avec des longs cheveux noirs bouclés, et des grands yeux bleus, et elle est gentille, mais dès que je commence à la toucher, elle recule, sans rien dire, mais suffisamment pour que je comprenne. C'est pas juuuuuste! Pourquoi je tombe toujours sur des femmes frigiiiiides?

"He!" lança Sophie de l'autre côté de la pièce - elle avait entendu sans le vouloir, quand Fergus avait levé le ton. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes à une jeune fille aussi mignonne! Pense à sauvegarder son innocence!

- Sophie se lache! murmura Abigail à Vassili.

- Elle a bu." lui répondit-il.

Fergus tint compte de la remarque, mais juste pour baisser la voix, qui devint un murmure indistinct. Silvana rit. Les autres repartirent dans leur conversation sur les Cent Mille Milliards de poèmes.

Quand Sophie se retourna encore, alors qu'Abigail proclamait "d'aucuns par-dessus tout prisent les escargots." Silvana était dans les bras de Fergus, qui lui tenait la taille, et il n'y avait aucune doute sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Les yeux de Sophie lui sortirent de la tête. Silvana sentit son regard.

"Je crois que nous allons prendre le temps d'aller dans ma chambre" fit-elle à Fergus dans un souffle. "Pour sauvegarder leur innocence."

Ils se désemmélèrent l'un de l'autre et s'éloignèrent.

Sophie n'en croyait pas ses yeux. "Mais vous allez le laisser faire? Elle est si jeune! Ce type est un satyre!"

Abigail ricana "Tu te trompes de sens."

Sophie regarda alors Hermès, qui haussa le épaules. "C'est ma soeur. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut." Elle se sentit isolée, et poussa un soupir de renoncement.

* * *

Silvana était entrée dans la fac, et elle fit de grands signes à Sophie, qui bavardait entre deux cours. Cette dernière la suivit : elle appréciait vraiment la compagnie de la jeune fille. "Ce n'est pas encore à celle-là que je pourrai raconter mon histoire." dit-elle entre ses dents. "Il va falloir que je leur demande de me présenter quelqu'un de vraiment antipathique."

Silvana emmena Sophie vers le bâtiment où se trouvaient d'habitude les autres. Elle se mit à parler de la soirée ; c'était charmant de l'écouter. Elle demanda à Sophie son opinion sur Hermès et Galadriel. Sophie lui répondit par quelques monosyllabes approbatifs avant de passer au sujet qui lui tenait vraiment à coeur - c'est-à-dire, le deuxième sujet qui lui tenait à coeur. Celui dont elle pouvait parler.

"Toi et Fergus... je veux dire..." Elle bafouillait, ce qui était toujours mieux que de ne rien dire du tout. "vous êtes ensemble, ou quelque chose?

- Tu parles de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir? Non, pas du tout! C'était en toute amitié!

- Mais vous avez vraiment... Je veux dire..." Elle ne savait comment se comporter devant cette jeune fille, ne pouvant plus la prendre pour une enfant innocente et charmante, comme elle l'avait fait au début.

"Couché ensemble. Oui." Silvana hocha la tête en souriant.

- Ca devrait être un acte d'amour!" protesta Sophie, se sentant légèrement mal de faire la morale à cette petite qu'elle adorait.

"Mais j'aime mes amis, moi! J'aime tout le monde. Comme Tohru dans Fruits Basket. Ou comme Jésus-Christ.

- Mais..." Sophie rougit... "de véritable amour. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?"

Silvana hocha de nouveau la tête.

"Bien sur, je vois. Le grand amour. J'en ai entendu parler. C'est ce que mes parents ont trouvé. C'est quelque chose de rare. On ne tombe pas toujours dessus dans une vie. Ca serait bête d'attendre jusque-là, non? 

- Je pense..." continua Sophie, "je pense que ça devrait être meilleur avec quelqu'un qu'on aime vraiment.

- Tu es très romantique!" Sophie rougit de honte. "Sérieux! Je ne pensais pas, ça ne se voit pas, mais en fait si! C'est un compliment." Silvana leva les yeux vers le ciel, mais continua à parler, moitié pour Sophie, moitié pour elle-même. "Bien sur, ça devrait être meilleur avec quelqu'un qu'on aime vraiment. Parler, manger ou boire, jouer, tenir la main, prendre dans les bras, embrasser, faire l'amour, tout devrait être meilleur avec quelqu'un qu'on aime vraiment." Elle regarda Sophie. "Mais c'est pas une raison pour ne rien faire de tout ça avant, si?

- Non, non..." Sophie était troublée, son opinion n'était pas changée, mais elle ne savait que répondre.

"Tu vois. C'est normal."

Sophie lui sourit. Silvana se mit alors sur la plante des pieds, et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" lança Sophie, sous le choc.

"En toute amitié, d'accord? Je ne ferai rien de plus si tu ne veux pas. Mais je t'aime bien, toi aussi!"

Sophie ouvrait encore des yeux ronds comme des cratères de volcan. Silvana jugea bon de détourner la conversation.

"Et toi? Tu aimes quelqu'un?"

Sophie rougit. "Non. Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas, hein? Tu penses quoi de Vassili?"

Sophie rougit et ne répondit pas. Silvana hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Elle prit Sophie par la main pour parcourir en courant les derniers mètres qui les séparaient encore du bureau des autres.

"Nous sommes là!" clama-t-elle en entrant. Puis elle murmura tout bas, juste à l'oreille de Vassili. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire de Sophie, mais tu devrais y aller tout de suite. Peut-être que je pourrais te la prendre."


	6. Où on parle encore plus que d'habitude

_

Où on parle encore plus que dans la moyenne des chapitres

_

* * *

"Toujours pas de nouvelles de Claire?" Vassili était fiévreux.

- Non." lui répondit Ahmed, l'air légèrement ennuyé. Il y eut un long silence.

"Je vais peut-être quitter la ville." poursuivit Ahmed. "Juste un temps..." il se crispa. "Parce que ça pourrait être dangereux, mais à moto je peux le faire. Il y a des fantômes en-dehors des villes, parfois. Peut-être l'un d'eux l'aura-t-il vue passer.

- C'est généreux de ta part.

- Ca va, ne jette pas de fleurs! Et toi, du côté de l'enquête, ça avance? Pour que j'aie quelque chose à dire à Claire, et des trucs qu'elle aie envie d'entendre, pour une fois!

- Abigail a trouvé une autre enfant assassinée, et nous pensons que c'est peut-être le même meurtrier. Mais cela ne nous avance guère. 

- Je lui dirai... elle était comment? La petite morte?

- Elle s'appelait Nora. Un peu plus âgée que Claire. Certainement pas le même milieu. Une gamine des rues. Maigre. Des cheveux noirs, courts, et bouclés, la peau sombre..." il soupira "Je ne fais que répéter ce que m'a dit Abigail. Je lui demanderai plus de précisions.

- Attends!" s'exclama Ahmed. "Tu ne t'en tireras plus comme ça, maintenant! Elle est morte comment?

- Coups et blessures, apparemment.

- Et Claire?

- Aussi, mais pas le même genre. Un seul coup violent.

- Ah, c'est comme ça! Eh bien, Bansidh, peut-être que tu n'es pas totalement crétin de ne pas y avoir pensé. Mais j'ai des doutes. A mon avis, ça n'a pas grand rapport avec le meurtre de Claire, et tout à voir avec le mien!"

Vassili ne répondit pas, surpris, et Ahmed poussa son avantage.

"Je t'ai pas raconté mille fois? Des salauds de racistes. Les fans de la makhina. Même pas pour mes opinions politiques - ça aurait peut-être été un peu glorieux - juste parce que ma tête ne leur revenait pas. Ils m'ont rossé de coups, et laissé pour mort. Et d'ailleurs j'étais mort. Je peux t'assurer que depuis ce temps, je ne les lache pas. Enfin je ne sais pas qui c'est, c'est bien ça le problème. Pris par surprise. Je les ai pas vus, juste entendus. Et le boss, et toi, vous me dites de rien faire à tous ces cons qui parlent de tuer les arabes, les juifs, les gitans, les homos, tout ça! Et je les ai pas retrouvés. Je vais même à leur putain de soirées où on écoute de la techno pourrie, je les suis, j'écoute leurs discours répugnants. Ils ont jamais fait autre chose que de parler. Mais là, je suis sur que c'est eux. Et je suivrai la piste, et je les retrouverai. Ah, j'en viens presque à regretter que la petite soit pas restée avec nous! Tu vois comme c'est sale. Mais c'est une occasion unique, et tu m'aideras à ne pas la laisser passer!

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est lié?

- J'en suis sur! De plus en plus persuadé! Il faut que j'aille espionner les dossiers des enquêteurs, cette fois!

- C'est un cas un peu... particulier, et il n'y aura pas d'autre enquête que la nôtre.

- Bon. Tu as intérêt à sortir tes raisonnements les plus affutés, Bansidh, si c'est pour moi!" Il grogna. "Donnant-donnant. Je t'aide pour Claire, je pars quand même. J'essaierai de rentrer vite. Et toi, tu cherches pour cette gamine, OK? De toute façon, si Môssieur a raison et que c'est pareil que pour Claire, ça devrait t'arranger. Mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusions : c'est moi qui ai raison. Bye! Je suis déjà pressé de revenir... Sois pas trop nul!"

Il disparut, laissant Vassili seul.

* * *

Abigail entra dans la salle du club d'aïkido. La séance était presque finie, et les participants étaient en train d'empiler les tapis dans un coin du gymnase.

Elle attendit que tout le monde soit parti et emboîta le pas au professeur. C'était une jeune femme de taille moyenne, quasi-androgyne, fine mais solidement musclée, avec des cheveux noirs coupés courts et des yeux noirs bordés de très longs cils.

Cette dernière se retourna, pour demander "Que me veux-tu?". Le couloir était vide.

Abigail s'inclina. "Salut à toi, Nadia, de la Fraternité Akashite. Je suis Abigail, je représente la cour féérique Seelie. Je voudrais te parler d'une affaire non humaine."

La magicienne posa son sac. "Je t'écoute."

"Une enfant a été assassinée récemment. Par quelqu'un qui a très vraisemblablement des pouvoirs de contrôle de l'esprit. Son fantôme nous a dit ne pas avoir pu s'empêcher d'aller rejoindre son meurtrier.

- Et vous me soupçonnez?" Sa voix était toujours aussi calme. Elle ne semblait ni offensée, ni inquiète.

"Non." Abigail, elle, avait l'air embarrassé.

"Vous devriez. J'ai ces pouvoirs. Et la force de faire ce que vous dites." Elle ébaucha un geste de la main. "Vous venez me demander qui a ce genre de pouvoirs, pour pouvoir les soupçonner. Alors pourquoi pas moi?"

Abigail se sentait de plus en plus gênée. "Nous nous étions déjà parlé. Je t'avais trouvée sympathique. Je préfère croire que c'est quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

- Ne te force pas à croire. Pour une fée, tu me semblais être une créature de raison, Abigail. Enquête, cherche, déduis. Avec ton propre esprit. En tout cas, je ne t'y aiderai pas. Cette histoire ne m'intéresse pas. Et je n'y suis pas mêlée. Je me contente de te le dire. Je pourrais te le faire croire, mais ce serait une offense. Tu auras juste ma promesse que je n'ai pas tué, ni cette enfant ni personne.

- Mais ne veux-tu pas faire quelque chose, à propos du meurtrier? Tu n'es pas choquée?

- Nous apprenons à contrôler nos émotions. Et de toute façon la réponse ne te regarde pas. Pas plus que nos pouvoirs et nos capacités. Il peut être dangereux de se mêler de ce genre de choses. Laisse-moi, maintenant.

- Encore une chose : saurais-tu où je pourrais trouver Anselme l'hermétique" demanda Abigail, d'un air déçu.

La jeune femme brune la regarda, surprise.

"C'est toi qui est de cette fac. Moi, je n'y viens que pour l'aïkido. Il travaille ici, tu as plus à voir avec lui que moi. Nous ne sommes pas de la même tradition. Nous n'avons pas grand-chose à nous dire."

Elle ramassa son sac.

"Et je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire non plus, fille-fée. Je le regrette. Peut-être une autre fois."

Puis elle s'éloigna sans en dire plus, et Abigail ne sut que dire pour la rappeler.

* * *

Abigail tapait rapidement sur son ordinateur, seule dans la pièce. Silvana entra ; elle se sentait de plus en plus chez elle, et aucun des surveillants de la fac n'avait le coeur à lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle salua Abigail qui murmura : "On laisse vraiment entrer n'importe qui dans cette fac. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle s'appelle Moulin-à-vent." Mais son sourire tempérait la méchanceté de la phrase.

Silvana laisssa passer un temps à observer la jeune Nocker, puis lui demanda :

"Tu fais quoi?

- Je travaille ma thèse.

- Oh. Des choses d'humains?

- Non. Des choses d'étoiles." Elle sembla accélérer encore sa vitesse de frappe, alors même qu'elle discutait en même temps. C'était un message : je suis occupée. Mais Silvana ne s'avoua pas vaincue.

"Dis, ça s'est passé comment, pour toi, quand tu as appris que tu étais une changeline? C'était quand?

- Oh..." répondit Abigail. Elle s'arrêta d'écrire, cette fois. "J'étais petite, j'avais sept ans, je crois."

Silvana la regardait toujours, attendant plus.

"Ca a commencé avec une boîte de chimie que je m'étais fait offrir pour Noël. Il y avait plein d'expériences suggérées, et souvent, elles ne se passaient pas du tout comme prévu! Il y avait des fumées de couleur, des odeurs bizarres. Des fois, aussi, je fabriquais des outils avec des morceaux de bois, et ils marchaient magnifiquement, sauf quand j'essayais de le montrer aux autres, et là ils se moquaient de moi, et ça ne marchait plus du tout." Elle s'interrompit un moment, semblant réfléchir. "Je ne sais plus tout. Mais il y avait un vieux Bansidh. Il s'amusait à apparaître devant moi, puis à repartir, sans me parler. Je le voyais avec son apparence de fée, je commençais à me demander ce que c'était, du maquillage, ou quoi que ce soit. J'en parlais à mon père, il ne comprenait pas. Et puis il faisait très peur. Je ne trouve plus, maintenant, que les Bansidhs font peur, mais on effraie les petites filles avec tant de choses..." Elle balaya ce point d'un revers de main.

"Enfin bref. Il a fini par me dire : tu es une fée. Puis il est parti. Mais j'étais tellement bête, que je ne l'ai pas cru. Je me demandais : pourquoi il ne revient plus? Pas fiable! Mais je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose, quand même. Dans son apparence, et dans ce que je construisais. Je l'ai cherché. J'ai vu des objets, des animaux, ils disparaissaient dès que je les voyais. Très frustrant. Je cherchais des trucs bizarres dans les journaux locaux. Je trouvais jamais rien. J'avais des théories terribles, avec des ondes... mais il vaut mieux oublier ça, je pense. Et puis un jour, je suis rentrée dans une boutique de timbres, et je l'ai vraiment vue, cette sensation, chez une personne. Je lui ai sauté dessus, en lui demandant "Tu es quoi, toi?" Je me souviens, il y avait des clients qui fouillaient des classeurs, ça a fait un terrible scandale. Enfin... il m'a rassurée, il m'a dit que c'était vrai, pour les fées, et il m'a envoyée à la cour. Pour que j'apprenne des trucs." Elle haussa les épaules.

"Et en fait, pas grand chose. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils trouveraient mon nom. Mais je savais déjà comment je m'appelais. J'avais vu ce nom, dans des livres genre "La Bible pour les nuls", et je l'avais reconnu. Pas toi. Ca doit dépendre des gens. Puis encore deux-trois trucs. Mais rien sur les autres choses bizarres. Les mages et tout. Pour ça, je me suis débrouillée toute seule, et Vassili aussi. Toujours, ça fait du bien de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui comprennent ce que tu ressens. Sauf pour les ondes, mais ça c'est pas grave. Même s'ils ont l'air snob et qu'ils font peur aux enfants. C'était le père de l'actuelle comtesse. Il est mort il y a deux ans. Voila. Je t'emmerderai pas avec la suite... au fait, je ne l'ai pas dit, mais la date où nous allons à la Cour afin de te présenter au comte et à la comtesse est fixée. Enfin, si c'est possible pour toi, bien sur. Le samedi, tu m'avais bien dit que tu pouvais, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, je peux." répondit Silvana. Elle sembla tout d'un coup se lancer, elle aussi.

"Il y a quelque chose que je voulais vraiment te demander. J'avais une amie, quand nous étions petites, qui s'appelait Lisa. Moi, j'avais Miroir, et elle elle avait un requin qui s'appelait Sharky, un serpent qui s'appelait Mortimer, et un lacet de chaussure qui n'avait même pas de nom. Et nous avons continué à jouer avec quand les autres enfants ne pouvaient plus les voir. Elle a déménagé, et je ne sais pas où elle est, mais je voudrais la retrouver : c'est sans doute une fée aussi! Et elle ne le sait pas, et il faut qu'elle sache!

- Il nous suffira de la voir, sourit Abigail. Tu as gardé son adresse?

Silvana s'assombrit.

"Non, ses parents n'ont pas voulu me la donner. Mais toi, avec tes ordis, tu peux retrouver n'importe qui, non? Elle s'appelait Lisa Gautier. S'il te plait, cherche, parce que maintenant que je m'en souviens, j'ai vraiment très envie de la voir!

- Je ne garantis rien, répondit Abigail, c'est un nom courant. Mais je ferai tout ce que je pourrai.

- Merci!" sourit Silvana. Sa tristesse semblait s'être effacée aussi vite qu'elle était venue. "On dit que tu es trop forte, que tu peux retrouver n'importe qui avec ça. C'est Fergus qui me l'a dit, mais pour une fois, ça ne semblait pas tout à fait faux. Alors passe chez moi dès que tu sais, d'accord! Promets-moi, sinon je viendrai tout le temps ici, pour te demander si c'est bon.

- Je promets. Dis-moi encore à quoi elle ressemblait. Au cas où il y en aurait plusieurs.

- Je ne sais plus. Le même âge que moi, et les cheveux marron aussi. Jolie, je crois. Mais si tu en trouves plusieurs, ce n'est pas grave, hein, c'est mieux que s'il n'y en a qu'une!

Elle sortit, semblant avoir dit tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle dit encore, depuis le couloir "Souviens-toi! C'est une promesse!

- Et toi, souviens-toi que tu viens avec nous samedi!" lança encore Abigail.

"Pas de risque que j'oublie!" Puis on n'entendit plus que des bruits très rapides de course, un rire encore, et la Nocker se replongea dans ses étoiles.

* * *

"Où en sommes-nous?" demanda Vassili. Personne ne lui répondit, et il se résolut à prendre la parole le premier. "J'ai parlé à Ahmed. Il pense que le meurtre de Nora n'a aucun rapport avec celui de Claire, mais que c'est un crime raciste, comme celui dont lui-même a été victime. Cependant, il nous demande de ne pas interrompre l'enquête. Dans tous les cas, cette affaire l'intéresse beaucoup. Il est parti récemment, à la recherche de Claire en-dehors de la ville." Il se tourna vers Abigail. "Et toi? Tu as trouvé les mages?

- J'ai vu Nadia. Elle m'a beaucoup déçue. Elle semble forte. Mais elle est beaucoup moins intéressante que ce que j'avais cru au premier abord. Non seulement elle ne sait rien, mais elle ne veut même pas nous aider à chercher..." Elle soupira.

"Et que penses-tu faire?

- Trouver l'autre, et espérer qu'il sera plus aimable... Je pensais que même si ils n'avaient pas de réprobation morale pour les meurtres, la crainte de voir reconnue l'existence de choses surnaturelles... Il va falloir peut-être tout faire par nous-mêmes.

- Pour ce qui est de Claire, je ne peux qu'attendre Ahmed. Mais pour les enquêtes... je lancerai bientôt un autre sort de localisation. Si Ahmed a raison pour Nora, je devrais retrouver ceux qui sont coupables de ce meurtre-là.

- Voila... un cheveu de Nora. Ca devrait être bon.

- Tu es si douée pour profaner les cadavres, Abigail..." dit Vassili avec un demi-sourire.

Elle fit une moue comique.

"Quel mal y a-t-il à cela?" continua Vassili. "C'est un compliment sincère. Beaucoup de gens n'en sont pas capables, pour des prétendues raisons morales. Pourtant les morts ne sont que de la chair. Je ne nie pas l'esprit - il est juste ailleurs, dans ces moments-là. Je n'ai jamais vu une ombre assez égocentrique pour avoir son corps parmi ses entraves. Même pour eux, cela ne compte pas. Un cadavre est au mieux un objet décoratif - la plupart n'y arrivent même pas.

- C'est magnifique!" lança Fergus, qui n'avait jusqu'ici qu'écouté, et que la parole démangeait. "Même moi, je n'aurais pas pu le faire!"

Ils le regardèrent, surpris.

"Vous voulez dire que... c'était sérieux?" murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Puis, avant qu'on lui ai répondu, il se leva solennellement, dans le but de faire oublier sa réplique par un autre éclat.

"A moi!" dit-il alors. "Je veux participer à l'enquête aussi! Tout, d'abord, je voudrais dire à tout le monde ma reconnaissance pour avoir été invité au conseil de guerre, et pour être considéré comme le membre utile et influent de la société des changelins que je suis. Je voulais aussi dire que je ne sais rien, rien, moins que rien, et que j'en suis très satisfait!" Il se rassit, évaluant l'effet de son petit discours.

"Tu n'as même pas vu Elisabeth?" demanda Abigail.

Fergus remua la tête négativement "Je tenterai tout pour un nouveau rendez-vous! Mais peut-être qu'il faudrait que je lui demande. C'est le plus simple. mais c'est tellement peu original...

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vue," dit Vassili, "elle semblait s'habituer totalement à la fausse Claire, et à son absence de vie sociale." Sa voix était sombre.

"C'est étrange." dit Abigail, regardant Vassili. "Elle plonge dans son Songe, et nous ne pouvons voir ça comme une bonne chose." Le Bansidh hocha la tête.

"Le Songe, le Songe!" s'exclama Fergus. "Même pas tant que ça. Elle utilise tellement de sa force de rêve, vous savez, pour garder la petite, que pour le reste, elle devient presque totalement ennuyeuse! Il faut qu'elle soit belle, pour que je lui fasse encore la grâce de ma présence! L'autre jour, par exemple, je lui expliquais que les avions qu'on voit tout petits dans le ciel sont réellement tout petits, et qu'on fait boire aux passagers une potion rétrécissante avant d'y rentrer. Pour économiser le carburant - c'est tellement logique. Eh bien figurez-vous qu'elle ne m'a pas cru! Je comprendrai si vous n'accordez pas foi à ça, c'est tellement étrange... Il faut dire qu'elle n'a jamais pris l'avion, ce qui aide, mais...

- Attends, Fergus!" interrompit Abigail. "Il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis?

- J'ai dit ça? Qu'il y avait du vrai? Possible." Remarquant la tête de le Nocker, qui commençait à s'énerver, il lança d'un ton pénétré : "Tu le sais bien : Si Elisabeth a perdu toute sa fantaisie, alors ça veut dire que les avions deviennent réellement plus petits!"

Abigail hocha gravement la tête. Vassili ouvrit de grands yeux, et murmura quelque chose sur les scientifiques fous.

"Alors, c'est vraiment un risque..." murmura Abigail. "Vassili, qu'est-ce qui arrive aux chimères quand les personnes qui les imaginent n'ont pas l'imagination assez riche?

- Le plus souvent, elles disparaissent. Et c'est le meilleur cas.

- Il est très ennuyeux, ton meilleur cas! Je ne suis pas sur de ton jugement!" clama Fergus.

- Mais parfois, quand elles sont conscientes, elles survivent, tout en perdant le songe. Elles deviennent alors... ce qu'on pourrait appeler les chimères de la banalité. Elles n'ont que de la colère envers les fées, et ne veulent rien croire sur ce qui fait leur existence. Leur esprit devient de plus en plus étroit, mais elles deviennent aussi de plus en plus dangereuses..." Son ton était terrifiant, sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle, qu'on pouvait presque percevoir comme froid et noir, et même Fergus frissonnait.

- Et il n'y a aucun moyen de l'empêcher?" demanda Abigail. Une pointe de nervosité transparaissant dans sa voix.

"Je disais ça pour faire peur." dit Vassili, reprenant sa voix normale, avec même une minuscule pointe de gaîté. "Cela ne doit pas vous alarmer pour nous, mais pour elle. Même si elle tourne ainsi, ma magie peut la détruire en un rien de temps."

Cela ne remonta pas franchement le moral de la troupe.

"Au fait, tu as vu Sophie récemment?" demanda Abigail à brule-pourpoint. "A une époque, elle nous suivait tout le temps. Je ne la vois plus. Soit elle a renoncé, soit elle se cache désormais de façon très efficace...

- Tu la regrettes?" demanda Vassili. Abigail hésita.

"Pas vraiment. Il ne fait pas bon avoir des humains normaux autour de nous. Et tu sais que je n'aime pas forcément la foule en général. Mais elle me semblait, vers la fin, être plus influencée par nous que nous par elle. Et c'est une occasion... C'est ce que tu voulais, au début, non? Lui faire découvrir le Songe?

- Je ne la comprends plus vraiment." dit Vassili. "Ses dernières réactions... Mais tu as raison. Si je ne peux pas la percer, c'est qu'elle n'est pas si ordinaire que ça. Je retournerai la voir.

- Et si on la faisait participer à l'enquête?" proposa Fergus. Les autres le regardèrent, il poursuivit. "C'est vrai! Elle, et la petite Silvana aussi! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit! Ca lui ferait un sujet de conversation, qui ne serait pas le temps qu'il fait, à votre Sophie! Pour quelqu'un de sa sorte, c'est tellement précieux... C'est exaltant pour n'importe qui, les enquêtes!

- C'est ce que tu penses." dit Abigail. "J'ai du regret à impliquer une enfant dans quelque chose qui peut être dangereux. Et Sophie... est-ce qu'elle pourrait vraiment nous aider?

- Mais bien sur! Je suis sur que monter la garde devant des immeubles, c'est tout à fait son truc! On les emmènerait pas pour la baston, bien sur, mais je dois avouer que pour l'instant, les mirifiques scènes de violence que vous m'aviez fait entrevoir..." il négligea le geste de protestation d'Abigail "...tardent à se montrer. Et puis Silvana a l'air bien, elle, pour les tâches les plus dures, telles que... tenir compagnie aux gens qui montent la garde devant les immeubles.

- Pourquoi pas?" dit Abigail, qui avait réfléchi. "Je ne parlais pas des immeubles." se reprit-elle à l'intention de Fergus, "mais il semblerait honnête de raconter nos occupations à Silvana. Ensuite, à elle de voir... Pour Sophie, c'est autre chose. Elle pourrait nous gêner. Cela pourrait aussi l'intéresser. Ou l'effrayer. Tu évalueras le terrain, si tu vas la voir?" La dernière question s'adressait bien sur à Vassili.

"J'y penserai." répondit-il.

"Tout va bien, alors!" s'exclama Fergus.

"C'est effrayant, quand tu dis ça. Il y a de quoi casser l'ambiance en une seule réplique."

A cette parole de la Nocker, Fergus se mit à gémir d'un air de réprobation.

* * *

Vassili frappa à la porte de la chambre d'étudiante de Sophie. 

"Qui est là? Entrez" demanda une voix maussade.

Vassili ouvrit la porte.

"Oh c'est toi." dit-elle. Elle parlait péniblement. "Ecoute, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vos histoires, d'accord. Elles n'ont de toute façon aucun intérêt. Ce ne sont que des histoires. Laisse-moi oublier."

Il recula, frappé non pas par ses paroles, mais par le ton sur lesquelles elle les prononçait, et par l'aura de rationalité qui l'entourait, plus forte que jamais.

Elle lui faisait presque mal. Il eut l'envie soudaine de fuir, le plus loin possible.

"Tu as raison." Il ressortit. "Je regrette de t'avoir dérangée. Je ne vois pas ce que nous aurions à faire ensemble."

Il partit, plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, puis se leva. Elle s'approcha de sa cafetière, et mit une tasse à chauffer, puis la but.

C'est alors qu'elle se retourna vers la porte.

"Non, Vassili!" dit-elle doucement. "Je raconte n'importe quoi. Je veux te parler!"

Mais il n'était bien sur plus là. Elle soupira. Etait-ce un soupir de découragement ou de dégout?

"J'ai besoin de me changer les idées." se dit-elle. 

Puis elle resta sans bouger, un long moment.

"Je n'ai pas été ensorcelée par un assassin." dit-elle à haute voix. "Je n'ai pas rencontré de magiciens. Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vendu mon âme à un démon aux yeux noirs.."

Elle s'appuya contre le mur.

"Il me plait bien, d'accord. La petite ne disait pas n'importe quoi. Donc, je veux m'imaginer qu'il est quelqu'un de spécial. Pas que pour moi. Mais c'est juste dans mon imagination, d'accord."

Elle eut un rire amer.

"Je parle toute seule, maintenant. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose."

Pendant longtemps, elle ne fit rien.

"Aller faire des courses, par exemple, ça serait bien." Elle ramassa son foulard et sortit. Elle vérifia soigneusement que sa porte était bien fermée.


	7. Où l'on visite la Cour féérique

_

Où l'on visite la Cour Féérique

_

* * *

L'autocar les déposa au centre du village, et ils durent marcher pour arriver jusqu'à l'endroit où était caché le lieu féérique. Abigail et Vassili guidaient Fergus et Silvana. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à un tableau enchanteur, avec un petit lac, bordé d'arbres aux feuilles jaune vif. La lumière sèche du soleil devenait plus douce en passant à travers les branches. Le vent y était plus doux aussi, et déjà, l'impression intemporelle d'être dans un lieu du Songe se faisait ressentir.

Il y avait une petite maison de pierre, vieille mais qui semblait solide, couverte de plantes grimpantes et de mousse. Un écriteau "Défense d'entrée. Propriété privée" se balançait à une chaîne. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, poussèrent la porte de bois. On pouvait voir derrière une toute petite entrée, bouchée par un mur de béton sur trois côtés. Mais dans ce mur s'ouvrait une magnifique porte large en bois sculpté. Le seul meuble dans la petite antichambre était une vieille commode sur laquelle se trouvait une boîte étiquetée "plans".

"N'y touchez pas." dit Abigail. "C'est pour les humains."

Silvana, qui après le magnifique paysage, avait été un peu déçue par l'entrée en béton, se reconcentra sur la porte, qui semblait lui plaire plus. Abigail frappa.

"Je vous attendais." dit un jeune homme de petite taille, leur ouvrant immédiatement la porte. Il avait les cheveux châtain, avec deux paires de longs sourcils. Un grand sourire éclairait son visage. "Ca va?"

"Bonjour, Liew." dit Abigail. Elle présenta ses amis "Voilà Fergus et Silvana, qui viennent présenter leurs hommages à la comtesse et au comte. Silvana vient aussi découvrir son identité féérique." En entandant cela, la jeune Satyre trépignait d'impatience. "Fergus, Silvana, Je vous présente Liew, majordome, intendant, et homme à tout faire du comte." Ce dernier s'inclina une fois de plus. Il dit à Silvana "Je suis très heureux qu'ils vous aient trouvée." puis à tous "Venez maintenant. La comtesse Alexandrine et le comte Amaury vous attendent. Nous parlerons plus tard." Il leur tint la porte.

Ils entrèrent dans un long couloir. On pouvait même se demander comme il pouvait tenir dans une maison de taille moyenne. Il y avait de grandes colonnes rouges et or de chaque côté de l'allée. De loin en loin, on voyait un humain faire le ménage. Les humains en question étaient habillés de costumes très variés, du costume cravate aux vêtements déchirés, en passant par des vêtements de sport.

Il semblait ne pas y avoir de murs, dans ce couloir. Après les colonnes, l'ombre se faisait et les limites demeuraient floues, indistinctes, avec un petit quelque chose d'effrayant qui empêchait de vouloir aller en déterminer les contours.

"C'est encore loin, grand Schtroumpf?" se plaignit Fergus. En effet, en y réfléchissant, il leur semblait marcher depuis longtemps, mais ils ne ressentaient aucune fatigue. Personne ne lui répondit. Surtout pas Silvana, ses yeux tendus vers le bout du couloir, qui paraissait infiniment éloigné. Pas même Liew, qui leur avait pourtant promis une conversation.

Ils y parvinrent cependant. Il n'y avait pas non plus de murs ni de porte, mais une grande tenture, toujours rouge et or, que Liew écarta, leur permettant d'entrevoir voir l'intérieur de la salle du trône. Il annonça "Les diplomates Abigail et Vassili. Les nouveaux venus Fergus, et une jeune Satyre dont nous ignorons le nom."

Alors ils entrèrent. La salle, comme le couloir, semblait n'avoir pas de limites distinctes autre que la tache de lumière qui partait du trône, et éclairait un grand cercle autour de lui. Il y avait aussi quelques rideaux, mais tous donnaient l'impression de cacher quelque chose derrière eux. Ils ne limitaient pas la pièce.

La comtesse et le comte - Alexandrine et Amaury, tels qu'on les avait présentés - étaient assis chacun sur un trône. Celui de la comtesse était plus petit, mais aussi plus finement ouvragé. Mais ce qui frappait les yeux en premier lieu était le couple lui-même. La comtesse, une jeune fille qui ne paraissait pas plus de dix-sept ans, était fine et blanche. Ses cheveux blonds frisés étaient tellement épais qu'ils semblaient mousser sur se épaules, donnant envie de toucher ce qui semblait si doux. Ses yeux étaient verts et profonds. C'était la plus jolie femme qu'aucun des assistants n'avait jamais contemplée. Elle portait une grande robe blanche brodée d'or.

Son époux lui cédait peu en beauté. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, son visage bronzé, sa taille élancée, mais donnant quand même une impression de force. Son nez un peu grand, au lieu de diminuer la beauté de son visage, lui conférait plus de caractère. Lui aussi était vêtu de blanc et de doré. Ses oreilles, comme celles de sa femme, étaient pointues, et ses yeux étaient violets, d'une nuance que ni Fergus ni Silvana n'avaient jamais vue. Leurs yeux à tous les deux étaient équarquillés devant la beauté du couple. Fergus murmura à l'oreille de Silvana "Quel dommage que la dame soit déjà prise!" mais elle ne lui répondit pas, perdue dans sa contemplation. Les deux autres avaient l'air plus calme. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils pouvaient contempler ce spectacle.

De chaque côté de l'ensemble formé par les deux trônes, se tenait dressé un guerrier en armes. La première était une Sidhe, comme le Comte et la Comtesse, mais de quelques années de plus. Elle avait des cheveux roux et courts, et des yeux noirs. Sa beauté aurait été remarquable dans le monde des humains, mais elle était ici éclipsée par celle de ceux qu'elle devait protéger. L'autre gardien était un immense jeune Troll, aux cheveux noirs, à la barbe coupée court.

Quelques autres fées étaient dans la pièce, assises sur des fauteuils ou des canapés. Elle étaient probablement en train de discuter, mais se levèrent en voyant les nouveaux arrivants. Il y avait un vieux Satyre ventripotent, avec un violon, à côté d'une toute jeune fille Pooka, aux oreilles de renard, qui devait avoir dans les treize ans. Une très vieille femme Eshue, drapée dans une cape bleu nuit. Une petite fille Sidhe, qui devait avoir cinq ans, aux adorables boucles blondes. Elle semblait accompagnée de ses parents : un autre Sidhe, aux cheveux châtain coupés courts, aux traits très fins, qui fumait un cigare, et une Satyre brune à la peau blanche. Et enfin, une jeune fille Troll, assise seule, qui se leva avec un air de panique.

Le comte Amaury, lui aussi se leva de son trône pour les saluer, ainsi que la comtesse Alexandrine qui descendit du trône, s'avança, prenant les mains d'Abigail entre les siennes.

"Abigail. Je suis contente de te voir! Tu as un cadeau pour moi?"

Abigail remua la tête négativement, et dit d'une voix polie "J'ai été très occupée, ces temps-ci.

- Je sais." dit la comtesse, faisant la moue. "Abigail, tu sais que quand tu veux, tu peux tout laisser tomber, ton travail humain, et le stupide travail de diplomate que t'a laissé mon père, pour venir vivre ici et me fabriquer des objets magiques." Elle vit la grimace d'Abigail, se pencha sur le côté en souriant, essayant de l'interpréter. "Je sais que tu aimes ton travail de communication avec les autres, mais je me demande comment tu fais. Ils sont tous si déprimés et si ennuyeux!"

La comtesse frappa des mains, et des humains surgirent des zones d'ombre, vêtus de vêtements aussi divers que ceux du couloir, mais tous drapés dans une cape rouge et or, aux couleurs de la comtesse. Ils portaient des plateaux couverts de boissons et de nourriture, à la disposition des présents.

La vieux Satyre commença à jouer de son violon, et le père de la petite fille invita immédiatement sa femme pour une danse, laissant leur fille à la garde de la vieille Eshue. Ils étaient les seuls à danser, et personne ne s'en formalisait.

Le comte, pendant ce temps, s'était approché de Fergus. "Je vous remercie d'être venu vous présenter à la cour.

- Voudriez-vous une place ici?" demanda sa femme. "Quels sont vos talents?"

Fergus toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

"Honorable comte, honorable comtesse, je vous dirai un jour les vicissitudes qui ont pu amener un des plus grands esprits du royaume de Féérie à s'enterrer dans une ville telle que Perpignan. Il y a plus de salons de thés que de bars tellement les habitants sont vieux, c'est horrible. Et les fientes d'étourneau... vous a-t-on déjà parlé des fientes d'étourneau? Je suppose que des majestés comme vous doivent être au-dessus de ce genre de considérations... Enfin bref. Mes talents, me demandiez-vous? Ils sont multiples. Je suis un grand dessinateur, un grand chimiste, le meilleur fêtard qu'on puisse trouver dans ce département (ce qui n'est pas grand chose). Je sais aussi jongler..." Ce disant, il avait sorti apparemment de nulle part un diabolo de sa poche, et se mettait à éxecuter des figures toujours plus compliquées, sans cesser de parler. "Je suis aussi un grand politicien, un excellent guerrier, un bon cuisinier et un amant exceptionnel." Il lança son diabolo en une boucle particulièrement compliquée, puis la rattrapa dans son dos, tout en s'inclinant.

La comtesse sourit.

"Peut-être voudriez-vous une place de maître des spectacles à notre Cour? La place est bonne, vous resteriez ici, on n'a pas le temps de s'y ennuyer.

- Les chambres sont magnifiques!" rajouta la comtesse. "Et je serais très heureuse de vous avoir près de moi!" Elle prononça cette dernière phrase avec un acccent de familiarité qui fit rougir Fergus.

"Je.. je... ravi nyamgrmph... mais je comptais aussi poursuivre l'enquête avec le Bansidh et la Nocker, vous savez, nous avions commencé à enquêter sur des affaires louches extrêmement intéressantes pour la politique mondiale - je vous ai dit que c'était une de mes spécialités, et... grmbm...

- Il semble pourtant que vos dons seraient mieux exploités ici!" dit la comtesse en inclinant la tête sur le côté avec un humour charmeur. "Et puis quel est l'intérêt des enquêtes? Ici, on ne fait que s'amuser...

- Je suis aussi un guerrier! clama Fergus.

"Nous avons des tournois!" lui dit le comte "Toutes les semaines. Je serais ravi de pouvoir affronter un nouvel adversaire.

- Tu es le seul qui puisses ma battre, mon amour!" dit la comtesse, se retournant vers lui.

"Je ne me le serais jamais permis si cela ne m'avait permis d'obtenir ta main, ma chérie!" il l'enlaça.

"Malgré ma meilleure épée et mon armure de jade, ta force dépassait tout ce que j'avais jamais éprouvé!" Elle se blottit contre sa poitrine..

"Cependant, je ne suis pas digne de toi, mon amour, car la seconde épreuve, jamais je n'aurais du la gagner! Comme le jury a été injuste de me trouver d'une beauté plus éclatante que la tienne!" Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Mais voyons, mon amour, c'était fait exprès! Si le jury de ce concours n'avait pas été formé de mes jeunes servantes les plus attirées par les hommes, je serais restée toute ma vie célibataire!" Elle l'embrassa passionnément sur la bouche, le faisant taire.

On aurait pu croire qu'ils s'étaient perdus dans la contemplation l'un de l'autre ; et pourtant leurs attitudes pouvait laisser croire qu'ils avaient parfaitement conscience du merveilleux tableau qu'ils formaient, et souhaitaient qu'il soit vu.

Fergus, en perdant du regard les beaux yeux de la comtesse, s'était un peu modéré. Il se mit à réfléchir, à tout ce qu'il laisserait derrière lui en signant pour un poste à la cour du Soler. Il laissa s'envoler sans regrets les images d'Elisabeth, de salons de thé et des étourneaux d'octobre. Mais cependant quelque chose le faisait encore hésiter.

Il se rapproche d'Abigail. Elle écoutait la conversation de Vassili et de la vieille femme.

"Yo!" lui murmura-t-il.

"Tu as encore de la bave aux lèvres depuis que tu as parlé à la comtesse." lui dit-elle, baissant charitablement la voix. "Essuie-toi, Pooka."

Fergus se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

"Dis, c'est pour bientôt, la baston?" demanda-t-il.

"Quelle baston?

- Tu sais, comme quand on s'est battu contre les minables, le jour où on a rencontré Flamme, mais en gros! Les Grands Méchants! Les tueurs de petites filles! Pan, pan, zwouing! Je resterais bien ici, mais si je viens pas avec vous, je risque de la rater, et après avoir fait tous les préliminaires chiants, ça serait bête, non?...

- Tu ferais mieux de rester ici, alors." dit Abigail.

"Quoi?" Fergus avait l'air déasppointé.

"Je ne peux rien te promettre, Fergus. Si tu restes ici, peut-être n'auras-tu pas effectivement d'aventures, mais tu t'amuseras plus que ce que nous pouvons t'offrir.

- Si on s'amuse plus ici, pourquoi tu n'y viens pas, toi aussi? Me dis pas que tu aimes pas t'amuser? Je t'ai _vue_ l'autre soir, chez Silvana. Tu étais détendue. Tu étais bien.

- C'est vrai. Mais même toi, tu préfères ne pas rester, si tu dois rater l'action." Elle haussa les épaules "Je suis pareille, je pense. Ici, on s'amuse, mais il n'y a rien de la vraie exaltation qu'on retire quand on peut combattre pour aider quelqu'un et pour réparer quelque chose. C'est ingrat. On n'en a que des tout petits bouts. l'aventure ne nous tombe pas toujours dessus - il faut aller la chercher, elle se cache. On ne tombe que sur des impossibilités à première vue. N'attends pas trop de nous."

Fergus fit une tête d'enterrement. Puis il prit son parti, et alla inviter à danser la guerrière rousse. La Satyre et son mari valsaient toujours. Mais la musique n'était pas une musique de valse ; en fait, elle ne ressemblait à rien de connu. Sur le même air, la jeune fille Troll et la petite Pooka s'étaient mises à danser une ronde plutôt enfantine. La Pooka profita du passage d'un homme d'affaires maigre, cravaté, portant des coupes de vin pour lui faire un croche-pied. Il se rattrapa de justesse.

Pendant ce temps, Silvana demandait à Liew :

"Qui sont tous ces gens? Ceux qui font le service?

- Ce sont des humains qui sont rentrés dans notre palais, malgré l'écriteau qui dit de ne pas entrer. Des indiscrets, si on me permet de donner mon jugement. Il y a un charme lancé sur les plans qui sont dans la boîte, et ceux qui en prennent - ceux-là se retrouvent enchantés. Ils peuvent voir la porte, ils peuvent nous voir, nous autres fées. Normalement, un enchantement s'estompe vite. Mais si on reste dans des lieux féériques comme celui-là - alors il peut durer indéfiniment. S'ils décident d'entrer, ils sont alors capturés, et doivent faire le service pour la journée et la nuit, en punition de leur défi aux règles.

- Un jour... Ce n'est pas trop grave, alors... Mais comment se fait-il qu'il y en ait tant? On essaie si souvent d'entrer chez vous?

- Oui, car ce lieu a une réputation, forcément... d'endroit très dangereux, ou les gens disparaissent. Cela attire les gens. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Parmi ces prisonniers, beaucoup sont tellement fascinés par le palais, par le Comte et la Comtesse, qu'ils décident d'eux-même de rester plus longtemps. Qui pourrait leur résister?

- Oh, je comprends!" dit Silvana d'un air enthousiaste. "Je comprends très bien! Ils doivent être bien heureux! Mais leurs familles, leurs amis..." Son visage avait pris une expression de tristesse.

"Le Comte et la Comtesse se lassent d'avoir toujours les mêmes serviteurs. Quand ils en sont fatigués, ils les forcent à ressortir, de l'autre côté du lac. Ils finissent par oublier, ou au moins par croire que c'est un rêve. C'est toujours comme ça, avec les humains." Il eut un bon sourire. "Et nous ne leur faisons pas de mal. Donc, vous voyez, jeune fille, ne craignez rien. Pas de veuves éplorées ni d'amis fachés. Tout se termine toujours bien."

Silvana sourit avec joie, et pour remercier Liew de la bonne nouvelle, l'embrassa sur la joue. Il rougit. C'est à ce moment que la Comtesse, qui avait fini ses démonstrations d'affection envers son époux, vint trouver Silvana.

"Bonjour, petite chérie. J'ai entendu dire que tu venais ici pour trouver ton nom. Je vais te montrer, Tu verras. Viens avec moi. J'ai une tapisserie magique qui peut te faire trouver ça, vraiment magnifique! J'en suis très fière. Il n'en existe pas beaucoup des comme ça, même dans de beaucoup plus grandes cours."

Elle l'entraina par la main, sans lui demander son avis.

* * *

Alexandrine mena Silvana jusqu'à une salle cachée derrière une des multiples tentures de la grande salle. Elles y étaient seules.

"Je ne permets pas souvent à quiconque de la regarder" murmura-t-elle, comme si elle était dans un lieu sacré et ne voulait pas déranger. "Même moi, je m'interdis d'y aller seule, maintenant. Il est trop facile de s'y perdre."

Puis elle leva un rideau, qui dissimulait un tableau.

C'était une scène de cour. Le Haut Roi et sa Reine étaient assis sur leur trônes, entourés d'une foule de gens. Et Silvana savait que c'était le Haut Roi. En regardant n'importe quelle personne, elle savait qui c'était, elle revoyait ses souvenirs les plus marquants. En observant un objet, elle savait exactement qui l'avait créé, et toutes les personnes à qui il avait appartenu. Elle n'aurait pu dire, cependant, combien de temps cela lui prenait. Elle n'avais pas l'impression que c'était immédiat, il lui semblait pouvoir chercher de plus en plus longtemps, pour de plus en plus de détails, sans fin. Il lui semblait pouvoir rester des heures à contempler le plus petit détail et à apprendre ses secrets. La voix de la Comtesse, aussi fascinée qu'elle, mais pour laquelle ce n'était pas nouveau, l'arracha à sa contemplation.

"Cherche, petite, cherche une trace de ce que tu as été."

Silvana se força à effleurer chaque personne ou chaque détail du regard, à ne pas s'y attarder trop longtemps, à ne pas se plonger dans cette source infinie d'histoires et de légendes.

Cela dura longtemps. Elle vit des images d'amour et des images de meurtres, de grandes joies et des tristesses qui lui perçaient le coeur.

Elle vit un roi qui était un cheval, un papillon qui était la femme d'un dieu, une pierre qui était un trône, une épouse qui était la mer... Elle vit beaucoup d'autres choses encore.

"Je crois que j'ai trouvé." murmura-t-elle soudain. "Cette harpe... je sais que je m'en suis déjà servi, dans d'autres temps."

La comtesse ne répondit pas.

La Satyre prit la liberté de tirer sur sa robe. Elle se retourna.

"Oh, excuse-moi. Tu disais que tu as trouvé?". La petite hocha la tête.

* * *

Quand elles revinrent, la comtesse était tout excitée. Elle fit taire le violon du Satyre d'un coup d'oeil impérieux, et le silence se fit.

"Je voudrais être la première à vous présenter Mairead!" Elle la fit avancer. Puis elle lui parla "Mairead. Nous t'appellerons Mairead de la Harpe, ici. Tu n'es pas noble, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai rien contre les gens qui ont un nom qui fait noble. Au contraire, pour un membre de ma cour, cela fait bien. Tu es musicienne? Tu sais toujours jouer?"

Mairead secoua négativement la tête. Elle était toujours au centre de l'attention.

"Je n'ai jamais touché une harpe. Mais chez moi, je joue de la flute.

- Parfait!" Elle fit un geste à un serviteur, qui s'eclipsa. "Tu vas nous jouer quelque chose. Pour fêter la découverte de ton vrai nom. Tu te rappelles de tes vies antérieures?

- Pas vraiment... J'en ai vu un peu dans la tapisserie..." elle frémit "Mais tout me semble flou.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Cela te reviendra. Ou pas. Mais en attendant, tu vas jouer..." Le timing était parfait. Le serviteur était revenu, portant un coffret avec tout un assortiment de flutes.

Silvana se mit à jouer. Abigail et Vassili l'avaient déjà entendue, chez elle. Mais maintenant, c'était tout autre chose. La musique semblait s'accorder à l'ambiance féérique de l'endroit, plus encore que le violon du vieux Satyre. Les assistants, en l'entendant, se souriaient les uns aux autres, même les serviteurs humains, qui habituellement semblaient loin de tout, le regard vague, comme dans un rêve. La dame Satyre et son époux se remirent à danser, ainsi que la comtesse et le comte. Fergus invita Abigail, qui ne le rejeta pas. Les deux gardes du corps se mirent aussi à danser, la petite Pooka fit tourner l'enfant Sidhe dans ses bras, le vieux Satyre proposa galamment son bras à la dame Eshu. Seuls Vassili, Liew, la jeune fille Troll, et bien sur Mairead qui jouait toujours, ne dansaient pas. Quand soudain, la jeune Troll en question éclata en sanglots bruyants.

Mairead cessa immédiatement de jouer. Elle la regarda d'un air désolé, et laissa tomber sa flute.

La dame Eshue lança un regard éloquent à son cavalier, qui reprit son violon, et empêcha les autres couples de s'interrompre brutalement. Mairead, elle, alla parler à la jeune fille.

"Excuse-moi! Je ne voulais pas... c'est-à-dire que je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, mais je ne voulais pas... Comment tu t'appelles?

- Iris." dit la demoiselle Troll en essuyant ses larmes. Elle semblait horriblement embarrassée d'être au centre de l'attention. "Ce n'est rien, vraiment, ce n'est rien! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris!" Elle sembla tenter de se dissimuler derrière l'acoudoir de son fauteuil, ce qui au vu de sa grande taille, se solda par un échec cuisant.

Mairead semblait presque aussi embarrassée qu'elle. Le vieux Satyre, qui avait reposé son violon, après avoir achevé convenablement un morceau qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Mairead, vient lui parler à l'oreille.

"Laisse-la tranquille, jeune fille. Elle a besoin d'être seule." 

Il l'entraina vers un autre siège, et Mairead le suivi, tout en continuant à lancer des regards gênés vers Iris.

"C'est notre musique." poursuivit l'homme à voix basse. "C'est le plus belle musique du monde, et en général, elle entraine les gens à se laisser aller à leur plaisir. mais elle peut aussi réveiller les émotions les plus fortes et les plus enfouies. Il n'est pas forcément bon de l'utiliser souvent. Il faut des circonstances particulières.

- Mais je ne savais pas!" dit-elle. "Je n'avais jamais...

- Je m'en suis douté." répondit-il. "C'était beau comme une première fois. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'entendre. J'adore la musique, et peu de ménestrels sont capables de jouer ainsi. Tu es pourtant bien jeune. C'est mon seul regret de rester ici - voir toujours les mêmes personnes, entendre toujours les mêmes musiques."

Le comte et la comtesse intervinrent alors pour venir féliciter Mairead.

"Tu aurais du continuer à jouer." dit Alexandrine. "C'était magnifique."

"Je la comprends d'avoir arrêté, et sa compassion l'honore." lui répondit Amaury. Puis, s'adressant directement à Silvana "Mais il est vrai que votre musique nous manquera.

- Peut-être pourrait-elle rester, et jouer pour nous en plus petit comité?" fit Alexandrine, caressant la joue de son mari.

"Acceptez-vous, Mairead de la Harpe?" lui demanda le comte. "Vous pourriez rester un peu plus longtemps. Quelques semaines, peut-être, ou quelques mois?"

La jeune Satyre se tortilla sur son siège.

"Je ne peux pas laisser ma famille et mes amis aussi longtemps! Mais si vous le voulez bien, je resterai dormir ici, et je rentrerai pour le début de la semaine."

Le comte lui sourit, alors que la comtesse eut une moue de désapprobation. Mais cela lui passa vite. "Je vais ordonner qu'on vous dresse une chambre." Elle appela un des serviteurs, s'occupa d'autre chose, et son mari la suivit.

"Tu as choisi sagement, jeune fille." lui dit le Satyre. "On ne peut pas tout laisser tomber d'un coup de son ancienne vie. Mais cette cour est bien agréable. Je t'apprendrai de nouveaux instruments, si tu veux.

- Merci." lui répondit Mairead. "Au fait, vous... tu t'appelles comment?

- Je suis Salam." dit-il gravement, acceptant le tutoiement.

Pendant ce temps, Abigail expliquait brièvement les derniers progrès de leurs enquêtes à un petit cercle d'auditeurs formé de Liew, de la vieille Eshue, et du Troll garde du corps. Vassili était debout derrière elle, et faisait de temps en temps une remarque, pour éclaircir un point qu'il connaissait mieux.

"Tu les écoutes?" demanda la Sidhe rousse d'un air méprisant. Elle ne faisait que passer, murmurant à l'oreille de son confrère garde du corps.

"C'est à nouveau ma ville." répondit-il "même s'il m'arrive de le regretter.

- Tu devrais rester pour de bon ici." lui dit la femme.

"Je n'ai pas autant d'intérêt que toi aux affaires de cour." répondit-il. "Peut-être une histoire de Kith, qui sait? De toute façon, il ne se passe jamais rien, ici. Encore moins qu'en ville."

Fergus rejoint le groupe, fit semblant de s'intéresser à ce qu'il connaissait déjà, puis aborda Liew, quand ce fut fini.

"Je n'ai pas participé à cette conversation-l" dit-il, "alors tu m'en dois une. Tu as tout à l'heure donné ta parole la plus sacrée!" Liew le regarda d'un air d'incompréhension, mais le suivit docilement. Quand ils furent arrivés là où on ne pouvait pas trop les entendre, Fergus lui murmura "Vas-y, raconte moi qui est qui! Je ne connais personne ici!

- Pourquoi moi?" demanda Liew. "Tu peux aller demander leur identité à chacun.

- Parce que je suis sur que tu sais plein de choses plus intéressantes que leurs noms! Ne te camoufle pas derrière tes sourcils! Allez, racoooonnte! Du ragot, du ragot!

- Je ne connais pas tant de choses." dit Liew d'un air offensé "Et même si je le savais, pourquoi vous le dire?

- Parce que tu es un gentil! Allez, vas-y, tu sais bien que je ne le répèterai à personne. Parole de scout! Et puis..." il baissa à nouveau la voix. "Et puis si tu me dis tout, je peux te raconter des choses sur Mairead, moi! Une sorte d'échange standard."

Liew rougit et dit "Je peux toujours vous dire leurs noms, après tout. En tant que maître du protocole, cela peut faire partie de mon travail. Vous connaissez déjà la comtesse Alexandrine et son époux, le comte Amaury. Les autres nobles sont la dame Svetlana et le chevalier Lukas, qui gardent nos souverains, et aussi le chevalier Andrei, frère de Svetlana. Sa femme s'appelle dame Irena et vient de Grèce. Leur enfant s'appelle Antonella. Outre ceux-ci, qui forment la noblesse, il y a nos diplomates Abigail et Vassili, que vous connaissez. Mais aussi Salam, le violoniste, qui est notre ménestrel. Tamara, la dame Eshue, qui fut notre messagère, et est maintenant une excellente conteuse. Iris, la jeune fille Troll, qui est en apprentissage du métier de guerrière auprès de dame Svetlana. Et Lunella, qui parle avec Iris en ce moment, est notre bouffon.

- Bien! Je me sens déjà mieux! Alors maintenant, qui couche avec qui?

- Les époux couchent avec leurs femmes, monsieur." dit le jeune Boggan, qui rougissaient de plus en plus.

"Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle, tu le sais bien! (Et puis si j'avais des femmes comme ça, je coucherais avec, moi aussi) Ce que je veux savoir, c'est... le reste. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire..." il prit un air très pénétré, mais ne réussit pas à tirer de Liew autre chose que des balbutiements. Et il ne réussit qu'à le gêner encore plus en lui parlant de Mairead.

"Bon, il faut que je reste ici, c'est le seeeuuulll moyen si je veux savoir quelque chose." se dit-il. Puis il héla un serviteur pour faire remplir son verre.

Le temps passa, toujours dans la joie. Puis vint un instant où Vassili et Abigail se préparèrent à partir. Depuis déjà un certain temps, ils n'avaient plus rien dit.

"Allez dire à mon frère et à ma soeur que je reste pour le week-end!" leur dit Mairead. "Ca ne devrait pas leur poser de problème. Mais je reviendrai bientôt, promis!

- Quant à moi, clama Fergus, je vais voir ce qu'il en est de cette place de maître des spectacles." Puis, il dit, plus bas, à Abigail "N'oublie pas de venir me chercher s'il se passe des trucs, hein?

- Si j'ai le courage de faire le voyage..." répondit-elle d'un ton d'ennui.

Liew les raccompagna dans le long couloir, puis les laissa à la porte de sortie.

Le coucher de soleil sur le lac était déjà magnifique, même si le soleil n'était pas encore à l'horizon.

"Nous voilà seuls à nouveau." dit Abigail.

"Et qu'en penses-tu?" demanda Vassili.

"Je ne sais pas. Il me faut le temps de m'y habituer à nouveau. Mais c'est l'ordre naturel des choses, n'est-ce pas?" Vassili hocha gravement la tête. "Il va falloir qu'on recommence à s'occuper de cette enquête. Je suis sur qu'on peut trouver quelque chose de chouette." continua la Nocker.


	8. Où l'on tente des relations sociales

_

_

Où on tente d'avoir des relations sociales

* * *

"J'ai fait une erreur la dernière fois." constata Vassili. "J'ai lancé ce sort de repérage, et, contrairement à ce que je croyais, je n'ai pas réussi à le renouveler. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi.

- Qu'aurais-tu pu faire d'autre?" demanda Abigail.

"Je me le suis demandé. Peut-être pourrais-je faire un de ces sorts qui dure. Il ne nous indiquera pas un lieu, juste une direction. Mais en tous temps, nous pourrons nous diriger vers lui. Le cheveu que tu as pris est une partie de son corps, et il est possible d'en apprendre plus que d'un simple objet témoin.

- Tu peux faire ça?

- Je le pense. Il faudra que tu m'aides. Que tu crées l'objet dans lequel sera moulé le sort.

- Bien sur! Toujours prête pour le combat pour la justice et l'amour!" Elle éclata de rire, puis reprit son sérieux. "Dis-moi juste comment faire.

- Je ne sais. Le mieux serait une sorte de pendule, ou de boussole. Quelque chose qui montre une direction. Mais ces choses sont tellement approximatives...

- J'ai ce qu'il te faut! Une sorte de... de boussole à rayon laser. On suivra le rayon. On pourra même faire une sorte de triangulation! Je veux dire, avec deux mesures d'angles, on peut donner la distance. Depuis que j'ai lu les "Aventures de trois russes et de trois anglais dans l'Afrique australe", j'ai un gros faible pour la triangulation." Elle prit un air boudeur. "Il faudrait que la cible ne bouge pas, pour ça, évidemment...

- Il faudra le surprendre dans son sommeil.

- C'est ça! Je m'en occupe. Il ne verra pas le soleil se lever..." Elle reprit un air sérieux. "Je crois que ça prendra un peu plus de temps que ça, en fait.

- Et je ne pourrai commencer à l'enchanter qu'après. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je pense de toute façon attendre le retour d'Ahmed. Je ne sais pas s'il a raison. Peut-être qu'il se bute, parce que c'est une affaire personnelle. Mais il est intelligent, et il peut aussi avoir raison.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser, et rejoindre le cybermonde, alors. Il faut que je commande des pièces. Et que je travaille ma thèse. Et que je retrouve ce que Mairead m'a demandé, et peut-être des détails de pièces... enfin, j'ai du travail. OK?

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Mais je ne reste pas. Tu peux me chercher. Je serai chez moi."

* * *

Vassili s'arracha des recherches magiques dans lesquelles il était plongé. Il venait de sentir un frisson glacé passer près de lui, qu'il avait identifié comme un fantôme.

"Qui que tu sois, parle-moi, je ne te ferai aucun mal." dit-il, toujours à voix basse, mais avec ce ton spécial qui le rendait plus clair pour les fantômes que n'importe quel humain. "Si tu penses que j'ai mal agi envers toi, exposes-moi tes torts, je tâcherai de les réparer. Si tu es ici pour chercher aide, protection, conseil ou vengeance, expose ta requête."

Une femme en longue robe blanche prit alors forme devant ses yeux. Elle utilisait une magie qui l'aurait rendue visible même pour quelqu'un qui ne possédait pas les yeux de medium de Vassili. Mais elle tremblotait, il semblait que cette forme lui était pénible, et sa voix aussi montrait de la douleur dans chaque mot.

"Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi." dit la voix tremblante de l'apparition. "Je ne suis pas là pour demander, mais pour proposer. J'ai quelque chose qui t'intéresse, et c'est à toi de plier devant moi.

- Qui es-tu? Dis ce que tu as à dire. Je t'écoute.

- Je suis la Dame Blanche, tu as du entendre parler de moi. Ahmed est passé chez moi, m'a demandé des nouvelles de Claire pour toi. Je ne lui ai pas répondu. Il ne sert à rien de traiter avec les intermédiaires. J'ai des nouvelles d'elle. Quand elle a quitté la ville, elle est passée chez moi, pour me demander de lui enseigner la magie. Je lui ai appris quelques tours. Elle apprenait avec une vitesse stupéfiante, et quand je n'ai plus rien eu à lui apprendre, elle m'a quittée. Je sais où elle est partie. Mais je ne te le dirais pas, à moins que tu ne m'accordes la seule chose que je cherche.

- De quoi parles-tu?

- Je veux des amis! Cette petite peste s'est servie de moi! Elle ne voulait qu'apprendre, et ensuite, elle m'a laissée! J'ai tout fait pour lui être agréable, pourtant, tout! Et elle m'a laissée!

- Et comment puis-je t'apporter son amitié? Je ne la contrôle pas. Où peut-être est-ce la mienne que tu veux?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais tu contrôles de sombres magies, d'après ce qu'on dit. Certains t'appellent démon..." Elle s'approcha de lui. "Je veux d'autres fantômes pour partager mon sort. Des fantômes qui soient fixés au même endroit que moi. Ne peux-tu pas lier une ombre à un endroit? Ne peux-tu pas tuer un humain, et condamner son âme à errer? Je pense que tu as des moyens..."

Vassili resta muet. La Dame Blanche tenta de nouveau de le convaincre.

"Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait mal, rien que te t'apparaître, et je sens que mon sort est là-bas. Déjà cette route vide m'appelle, ces arbres que je connais tous par coeur, et dont le bruissement n'est une conversation que pour ceux à qui celle des hommes n'a jamais manqué. Je suis seule, je suis horriblement seule, et j'ai pensé que tu pouvais le comprendre.

- Ne crois pas ce genre de choses." Il haussa les épaules. "Ne crois pas que quiconque puisse jamais comprendre autrui, en général."

Elle tenta de crier. "Mais me donneras-tu ce que je demande?"

"Non." Il leva vers elle son visage sombre. "Pourquoi me demander cela? Penses-tu que ta solitude mérite les sacrifices de ces gens? Penses-tu que d'être forcés de te tenir compagnie les rendra tes amis?

- Ils ne sauront pas que c'est moi, et on ne peut qu'accueillir n'importe quelle compagnie quand on est là-bas!" Elle tentait de crier avec sa voix imparfaite, qui s'éraillait et grinçait. "Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est ma solitude. Elle est plus immense que tu ne peux imaginer, elle est sans fond! Depuis mon enfance, jamais personne ne m'a parlé gentiment sans y être obligé par les liens du sang! Et même ceux-là étaient bien peu démonstratifs. Jamais, jamais, jamais! J'avais vingt ans finalement, vingt ans... Et alors que j'allais pour la première fois de ma vie en soirée, alors que je me disais que j'allais rencontrer des gens... celui qui nous conduisait, pour économiser le transport, qui ne m'avais même pas vue!... il m'a tuée, en s'écrasant contre un platane, ivre mort. Il m'a tué, et il en a tué d'autres, mais ceux-là ont trouvé la paix, et je suis toujours seule. Et je ne le trouverai pas, tant que je ne serai pas guérie... Alors aide-moi, car j'ai souffert plus que tu ne peux le voir! On dit que ceux qui souffrent sont ceux qui sont privés du bonheur qu'ils ont eu, mais ce n'est pas vrai! Le bonheur que j'espérais, je ne le voyais que chez les autres!

- Et tu ne l'as pas compris, manifestement.

- Je comprends que je ne veux plus être seule. Souvent, j'apparais aux gens, je me fais prendre en auto-stop, je leur parle, ils me disent quelques mots sans méchanceté, et je sais alors qu'ils pourraient m'aimer, qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour que personne ne m'aime. Alors je leur fais peur. Je disparais, je leur annonce un virage qui n'existe pas, je crie. Je veux qu'ils meurent, aux aussi, comme je suis morte, et qu'ils restent avec moi. Mais aucun d'entre eux, aucun! même parmi ceux qui sont vraiment morts, ne m'a accompagnée dans mon éternité."

Vassili ne lui répondait toujours pas, et elle fit un dernier effort douloureux.

"Qu'as-tu à faire des ces gens? Je peux te donner ce que tu cherches. Si tu m'aides, je peux te dire où est la petite pour laquelle tu as de l'amitié. Et si tu ne m'aides pas... si tu ne m'aides pas, j'ai plus de pouvoir que tu ne le crois! Je peux te blesser, Vassili. Je n'ai pas de force pour m'éloigner pendant longtemps, mais je peux m'en servir contre ceux que tu aimes. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, mais j'ai beaucoup tué!"

Vassili eut un sourire tordu et inquiétant.

"Ainsi tu veux jouer sur ce plan." Il parlait dans un sifflement, peut-être encore plus distordu que la voix de la Dame Blanche, mais qui, contrairement à elle, sentait la force et la volonté.

"Tu veux me faire peur." continua-t-il. "J'ai eu un peu pitié de toi, tu sais, mais c'est fini. Ceux qui t'ont dit que j'étais un démon auraient pu te dire que c'est une très mauvaise idée. Tu n'as pas d'amis, et tu en pleures. Mais j'en ai, et ils sont plus forts que tu ne peux le croire. Même si ma magie n'y suffisait, par eux je pourrais savoir tout ce qui te rattache à cette terre, je pourrais tout détruire, je pourrais faire en sorte que plus jamais tu ne puisses apparaître en nul lieu." L'apparition reculait, commençait à se dissoudre. "Je suis un démon, t'ont-ils dit, et ce devaient être des personnes que je n'aime pas. Il est facile dans ces cas-là de me voir comme tel. Je pourrais faire pire, peut-être? Je pourrais leur demander de te détruire, ou de te changer en objet méprisable, selon ce que je déteste le plus. Je pourrais te rendre encore plus malheureuse que tu n'es, et cela avec autant de facilité que je te parle. Ne sais-tu pas à quel point je suis plus fort dans le monde des ombres que toi-même, qui en fais partie? Ne sais-tu pas..."

Elle murmura : "Tu me détestes.

- Comme tout le monde." répondit-il.

La Dame Blanche disparut, sans qu'on puisse savoir si c'était la frayeur, le temps limite pendant lequel elle pouvait apparaître, ou sa propre volonté, qui avait détruit sa forme et dissipé le frisson de son approche.

"Le penses-tu? - Non, mais chaque mot en est vrai - Une occasion perdue ne se rattrape pas." psalmodia Vassili sur divers tons... "Petite Claire, j'espère te retrouver, et que tu me pardonneras."

* * *

C'était mardi quand Mairead revint les voir à la fac, en criant triomphalement "Je suis revenue!

- Bonjour!" dit Abigail. Mairead semblait surexcitée.

"C'était merveilleux! Je vais apprendre à jouer de la harpe. Je sais déjà un peu. J'ai vu le moment, dimanche soir, où on laisse partir certains des serviteurs. C'était très émouvant. Et la comtesse m'a montré certains des objets de sa collection, et elle, elle a des fausses fleurs qui sont aussi belles que les vraies, et qui sentent même bon! J'ai mis une jupe magnifique, aussi, avec un corsage, mais je l'ai laissée là-bas. La comtesse m'a dit qu'elle me la laissera si je reviens m'installer. Elle aime bien ma musique, et elle veut plus de gens à sa cour de toute façon, elle me l'a dit. Elle est merveilleusement belle! Et son mari aussi, et tous les Sidhes en général, mais surtout la comtesse. Mais je n'ai pas couché avec elle. Je veux coucher avec des Sidhes! Mais j'ai couché avec Liew. Et avec Iris.

- Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses à tout le monde?" demanda Abigail faiblement.

Mairead sembla réfléchir.

"Pourquoi?

- Parce que cela pourrait les gêner que nous sachions. Tout le monde ne veut pas que sa vie soit dévoilée... en particulier, pas Iris. Je ne pense pas. Elle n'aime pas qu'on parle d'elle.

Mairead eut un air pitoyable "Je ne le ferai plus. Elle ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet.

- Beaucoup de gens qui ne te connaissent pas pensent que cela va sans dire.

- Eh bien je ne le dirai plus. Et je penserai à demander, la prochaine fois. Je ne veux pas me facher avec Iris. Elle est très gentille. Elle m'a raconté des choses de sa vie, et ça elle m'a dit de ne pas le répéter! Je sais garder un secret, moi aussi, et je ne dirai rien. Je dois la voir encore. Pour lui prêter des bandes dessinées." Elle s'interrompit un instant pour reprendre son souffle, puis repartit. "Mais presque tout le monde est sympa, de toute façon. Probablement tous, mais il y en a avec qui je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé. Comme Svetlana. Mais elle, Fergus lui a beaucoup parlé. Il s'amuse bien. Mais il dit que ce n'est pas définitif, qu'il reviendra un jour. Oh, et Lukas! Vous vous rappelez, vous l'appeliez "le chevalier", mais son nom, c'est Lukas. Il préfère être appelé comme ça. Ca ne vous dérangerait pas de le voir, hein?

- Pas spécialement." dit Vassili.

"C'est tant mieux, parce que je l'ai invité à passer ici. C'est vraiment bête que vous ne vous voyiez pas plus. Puisqu'il est dans la même fac. Je suis venue aussi pour le voir. D'ailleurs il ne devrait pas tarder."

Elle continua à babiller des détails sur les différents points dont elle avait parlé.. Vassili et Abigail ne disaient rien. L'écoutaient-ils ou pas? Elle ne se posait pas la question.

On frappa à la porte.

* * *

"Lukas! C'est toi!" Mairead alla ouvrir la porte.

Vu de près, le Troll était encore plus imposant. Il était vêtu simplement d'un tee-shirt et d'un jean, et il portait, même à la fac, une immense hache chimérique dans le dos, mais cela ne semblait pas lui couter d'efforts. Sa peau était d'un bleu pâle, contrastant avec ses cheveux noirs, et son visage, quoique mal rasé, présentait une sorte de douceur. Il entra et posa sa hache dans un coin.

"Bonjour." Il ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Mairead de prit dans ses bras, lui serra la taille, mais cela n'arrangea pas les choses.

"Bonjour, chevalier." Abigail avait parlé. "Nous ne nous voyons pas souvent.

- Cesse de m'appeler ainsi, s'il te plait. Il est loin, le temps où j'étais fier de ce titre."

Abigail sembla surprise. "Que s'est-il passé? C'est ton voyage en Languedoc qui t'a fait changer d'avis?

- Je ne sais pas. Sans doute avant. Cela fait déjà un bout de temps. Mais nous ne nous sommes pas parlé depuis longtemps. Tu me trouveras bête, mais bien que je sois maintenant déçu de la société des changelins autant que de celle des humains, je ne peux trouver de refuge dans des interactions avec les autres, comme vous.

- Tu étais fasciné par la société féérique...

- Je le suis toujours! Les quêtes, l'honneur, les serments, les dangers et les amours, tout cela fait partie de la société féérique, et de ce que j'aime. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'ennuie. C'est ce système de noblesse. Les Sidhes." Il poussa un soupir. "La supériorité des Sidhes. Vous en pensez quoi?

- Je les ignore." dit Vassili. "Dommage pour toi que tu ne puisses pas en faire autant.

- C'est facile de dire ça!" reprit Lukas. "Vous ne les voyez pas, mais ce sont eux qui vous payent. Et ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'en tant qu'humains ils sont riches. C'est aussi parce que nous leur offrons les meilleurs lieux féériques, au nom de la tradition. Et que le glamour solide, c'est eux qui le gardent.

- Ce fut pire dans le passé." dit Abigail.

"Je sais. Une monarchie absolue. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu vivre à l'époque. Et le pire, c'est que je dois l'avoir vécu, mais je ne me rappelle plus de rien. Mais ce n'est pas parce que les choses étaient pires dans le passé qu'on doit supporter qu'elles ne soient pas bonnes!

- Non, quand on peut y faire quelque chose." dit Abigail, hochant la tête en signe d'approbation.

"On peut toujours y faire quelque chose!" s'exclama-t-il d'une voix tonnante. Puis il eut un rire d'amertume. "Je le dis, mais je n'arrive pas à y croire. Cependant, je peux toujours refuser le compromis. Dès que mon engagement sera fini, je quitterai la cour pour ne plus revenir. Je me ferai guerrier errant. Et non pas chevalier - car ce titre, qui me plaisait tant, est gâché par le système de noblesse. Ce n'est plus une reconnaissance de nos qualités de coeur, juste un titre inférieur qu'ils nous laissent, avec les miettes, tout comme ils nous ont laissé les quelques droits que nous avons."

Il y eut un silence.

"Je suis le plus bavard, aujourd'hui. Nous avons parlé plus, par le pass" constata-t-il. Il se retourna vers Mairead. "Et toi, que penses-tu des Sidhes?

- Ils sont si beaux, et si élégants!" répondit la petite Satyre.

"C'est vrai." reprit Lukas, sombre. "Comme s'il ne leur suffisait pas d'avoir la supériorité hiérarchique, il faut qu'ils attirent tous les coeurs.

- Un Sidhe t'a pris la personne que tu aimais?" demanda Mairead.

Lukas ne répondit pas. Puis, voyant l'air désolé de Mairead, il lui dit "Non, petite, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Mais fais un peu attention à eux tout de même. Ils sont plus fourbes qu'ils ne le paraissent." Puis, aux autres. "Que pensez-vous de ma décision?

- C'est une voie honorable de devenir chevalier errant. Je ne sais pas quelles sont les autres possibilités qui s'offrent à toi, mais celle-là est bonne.

- Tu m'appelles toujours chevalier...

- Cela te va bien. Je dirai comme Vassili : ne peux-tu pas ne pas faire attention aux Sidhes? Peut-être as-tu eu de mauvaises expériences pendant ton voyage mais ceux d'ici ne sont pas... Alexandrine est sans doute superficielle et parfois énervante" - ici, Mairead prit un ton boudeur de protestation - "mais je ne la crois pas mauvaise, et elle ne dérange personne.

- Je pense que c'est une question de principe. L'injustice est flagrante. Et voir des gens comme vous trouver ça normal... N'êtes-vous pas leurs vassaux? Ne devez-vous pas leur obéir?

- Nous faisons ce que nous voulons, théoriquement sous leurs ordres." dit Vassili, qui n'avait rien dit depuis longtemps. "Je me moque des apparences.

- De quel voyage parlez-vous?" demanda Mairead, que manifestement cette question brulait depuis tout à l'heure. "Tu ne m'en as pas parlé!

- Tu avais tellement à apprendre, déjà à propos d'ici! Il se trouve que j'ai voyagé, jusqu'au duché du Languedoc. Je pensais y trouver l'aventure et l'héroïsme, en plus de mon entrainement de chevalier. Je n'ai pas été complètement déçu : j'ai vécu de belles choses. Mais les Sidhes de là-bas sont bien pires que ceux d'ici, niveau mépris de ce qui n'est pas eux. Vous voyez le genre. Un Troll se doit d'être un serviteur fidèle et dévoué - il lui est impossible d'avoir une autre vocation." Il bailla. "Mais je serai seul. J'ai envie de quitter un peu la société des fées.

- Et celle des humains?" demanda Abigail.

"Je la fréquente déjà plus que vous. Pas toi, Mairead." ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la Satyre qui faisait la moue. "Je parle de ces deux-là. Quand avez-vous été avec un humain - en faisant vraiment attention à eux, en reconnaissant leur existence - pour la dernière fois?

- Je ne choisis pas mes amis selon leur origine. Je cherche toujours un humain qui ne m'ennuiera pas ; par contre, je ne serais pas en peine d'indiquer des fées qui m'ennuient." dit Vassili. Il parlait d'un ton uniforme, sans qu'on puisse savoir s'il y avait là une attaque personnelle.

"Quant à moi... je suppose que tu ne comptes pas les discussions sur Internet? J'ai vu mon directeur de thèse, il y a quatre jours. Nous avons parlé de mes recherches, mais cela a dévié sur des discussions sur la lumière fossile, puis sur la signification des griffes du collier de Rahan, le fils des âges farouches..." Elle secoua la tête. "Mais je ne pense pas mépriser les humains.

- Je ne me contente pas de ne pas les mépriser." continua Lukas. "La vraie noblesse est parfois plus facile à trouver chez eux que chez les fées. Je crains d'avoir plus vu d'esprit de loyauté lors de mes parties de rugby que lors des joutes féériques." Il soupira. "Encore que même chez les Sidhes, les personnes prises individuellement peuvent ne pas être mauvaises..."

Encore une fois, il y eut un vide dans la conversation. Mairead se contentait de hocher la tête.

- Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup." constata le Troll une fois de plus.

"Nous n'avons pas grand chose à dire sur le sujet.

- Et tu devrais savoir que nous parlons rarement." ajouta Vassili.

"Et moi... je ne m'y connais pas assez. Et puis je ne veux pas te fâcher. Mais j'aime bien les Sidhes." dit Mairead, gênée. "Je ne savais pas... Tu m'avais juste dit que tu n'avais pas parlé à Abigail et Vassili depuis longtemps...

- C'était bien le cas." dit la Nocker. "Tu as bien fait, Mairead." Elle salua le Troll "Même si je n'y porte pas de jugement de valeur, je suis heureuse de ne plus me faire une idée fausse de toi, Lukas." Elle ajouta, plus bas "Et peut-être que ce système ne nous plait pas, à nous aussi. Mais tu dois comprendre que si je peux faire plus de bien en le suivant, voire en le contournant, qu'en le contestant, je ne te sontiendrai pas.

- Je comprends." Il sembla chasser d'un coup toutes ces sombres idées. "Je ne vois plus pourquoi je vous ai dit tout cela. Cela n'a pas d'importance pour vous. Mais je vous quitterai bientôt, normalement.

- Puisse ton voyage être agréable." dit Vassili.

"Je suis sure qu'on trouvera moyen de se revoir d'ici-là!" dit Mairead.

"Sans doute." dit-il en souriant. Puis il ramassa son bagage et partit.

* * *

"Et toi, tu en penses quoi?" Sophie sortit de ses rêveries. Elle se trouvait, avec quelques-unes de ses camarades étudiantes, dans la cour devant l'amphitéâtre où elles venaient de subir un cours magistral particulièrement long et fastidieux.

"Hein? De quoi?

- Encore dans la lune, Sophie! Ca ne te ressemble pas. Tu es amoureuse, ou quoi? Je parlais du cours de linguistique. Le prof a été particulièrement mauvais aujourd'hui! Et il a même répondu aux questions sans intérêt de Louvel, qui ne cherche qu'à se faire mousser.

- Ce n'est pas un mal, remarque." dit une autre fille. "Ca fait des moments de détente dans le cours.

- Oui, mais on perd du temps. En plus j'ai toujours la phobie qu'il dise un truc intéressant juste au moment où je n'écoute pas...

"Je m'ennuie." pensa Sophie, puis elle se maudit de penser ça. C'est pourtant ce qu'elle avait cherché : retrouver ses amies, ses conversations normales, comme au temps passé. Elle leur dit "Il faut que je rentre. J'ai du travail à faire.

Une des ses proches amies, Cristina, la raccompagna un bout de chemin.

"C'était vrai?

- Quoi? Le travail à faire? Pas vraiment, mais...

- Non, je voulais dire : tu es amoureuse? Tu te comportes comme quelqu'un qui l'est.

- Oui." dit Sophie. "Mais je ne le reverrai plus.

- Il est parti?

- Non. Mais je ne peux plus le voir.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave?" demanda Cristina, alarmée par le ton de Sophie.

Cette dernière secoua la tête. "Non. Rien. De. Spécial" dit-elle avec une dureté inattendue.

"Je ne voulais pas dire que... que si c'est juste que ce n'est pas réciproque, ce n'est pas grave. Pas du tout. Mais est-ce que ce n'est vraiment pas possible?...

- Tu ne comprends pas... Et je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer.

- Tu ne peux pas!..." Elle hésita. "Bon, d'accord, je veux bien croire que je ne peux pas. Qu'il y a une promesse, ou quelqu'un qu'il ne faut pas compromettre, un truc du genre. Mais ce que je comprends, c'est que tu ne vas pas bien du tout, et je ne suis pas sure que ça soit plus important."

Sophie sourit vaguement, touchée.

- Je suis sure qu'il ne voudra pas de moi. Mais je n'ai encore rien demandé. Je ne peux plus le voir pour d'autres raisons.

- Elles sont mauvaises!" clama Cristina.

"Peut-être." pensa Sophie. Puis elle dit à Cristina, sur un ton de plaisanterie. "Et tu as une opinion, comme ça, sans rien savoir?

- Bien sur! Mon opinion c'est : fonce. Même si tu dois te faire jeter, ce sera mieux que de ne pas savoir. Et oublie les poses dramatiques "je ne peux plus le revoir".

- Mais je me sens mal, en sa compagnie...

- Puis-je te dire que tu sembles te sentir mal en n'importe quelle compagnie, ces temps-ci?"

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Sophie prit un air coupable.

"C'était pas un reproche. Juste un argument. Vas-y. On ne commande pas son coeur, comme on dit. Bon, je te laisse. Si tu m'écoutais, tu irais le voir ce soir, et tu l'inviterais à dîner.

- Je ne pense pas." dit Sophie tout bas, alors que Cristina s'en allait. Elle resta un temps rêveuse, sembla hésiter, puis reprit finalement le chemin de son appartement.


	9. Où on cambriole un asile

__

Où l'on cambriole un asile

* * *

Abigail sonna à la porte de chez Mairead. Vassili l'accompagnait. C'est une femme aux cheveux châtain très bouclés, vêtue d'une robe bleue, qui vint leur ouvrir.

"Je suis une amie de Silvana." dit la Nocker. "Est-elle là? Je voudrais juste lui parler un peu.

- Je suis sa mère." dit la femme en leur tendant la main. Abigail la serra, puis Vassili, malgré un manque de conviction évident. "Elle est là, mais je vais voir si elle peut vous recevoir."

Au bout de quelques instants, Mairead descendit les escaliers. Elle portait, comme toujours chez elle, son furet Miroir enroulé autour du cou.

"J'ai compris que c'était vous." dit-elle, "même si ma mère ne vous voit pas exactement comme moi, c'est drôle. Il se passe quoi?"

Abigail et Vassili avaient l'air encore plus sérieux qu'à l'ordinaire, et elle en fut surprise.

"Nous venons te parler de quelque chose de très important." dit Abigail. "Y a-t-il un moyen d'être seuls?

- Bien sur." répondit une Mairead un peu désorientée.

Elle les mena à l'étage.

"Ma chambre est un lieu de passage, mais nous pouvons nous enfermer dans la salle de bain. C'est toujours comme ça qu'on fait ici quand on veut être seul, ça ne gênera personne." Elle les mena jusqu'à la pièce en question, qui était décorée de dalles roses ou bleu sombre. Abigail s'assit en équilibre sur le bord de la baignoire et se gratta la gorge.

"J'ai recherché ton amie Lisa, et je crains de l'avoir trouvée...

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose!" cria Mairead.

"Elle n'est pas morte. Mais oui, il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Et je pense que c'est une Changeline. J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Lisa Gautier, quinze ans, admise en maison de repos il y a trois ans pour symptômes hallucinatoires...

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Asile de fous." dit Vassili d'un air sombre.

"Et probablement parce qu'elle voit les chimères et les changelins." ajouta Abigail, la voix serrée, essayant de rester froide. "J'ai entendu parler de plusieurs cas...

Mairead avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et la voix coupée.

"Mais on ne peut pas leur expliquer? Que c'est vrai? Que ce ne sont pas des hallucinations?

- Non, parce que tout ce que nous obtiendrons sera de nous faire interner aussi." dit Vassili.

"On ne peut rien prouver." rajouta la Nocker. "Et dans ces cas-là, on ne se fait pas croire. Enfin si, souvent, mais pas nous les changelins, et c'est ça le plus énervant.

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?" demanda Mairead, sur le point de pleurer.

- On peut faire deux choses." dit Abigail, et elles sont mutuellement exclusives. On pourrait parler à ses parents, leur demander de nous laisser avoir un entretien privé avec elle - car ils seront les seuls qui puissent le décider - et lui dire la vérité. Alors, peut-être pourra-t-elle distinguer ce qu'elle voit de ce que les autres voient, et simuler une guérison.

- Et l'autre?

- L'autre... Un enlèvement en règle. Ce sera difficile et risqué, mais je crois que je peux le faire. Nous irons ensemble à la clinique... enfin, peut-être pas tous, il faut qu'on en discute. Et nous repartons avec elle.

- Et pourquoi pas l'un d'abord, et l'autre si ça ne marche pas?

- Parce que dans ce cas, les parents feront immédiatement le lien avec les inconnus qui se sont intéressés à leur fille. Ne nous voilons pas la face : même si l'enlèvement réussit, le plus difficile sera de continuer à la dissimuler ensuite."

"Je comprends." Mairead hocha gravement la tête.

"Et c'est à toi de décider." dit Abigail. "Parce que c'est pour toi qu'on a cherché, et que c'est toi qui sais à quel point tu veux la revoir. Je ne me sens pas capable de prendre cette décision toute seule. Mais nous esssaierons l'un des deux, parce que le principe d'avoir une fée emprisonnée de cette façon me rend malade..."

Mairead réfléchit. "Je ne pense pas que ses parents me laisseront lui parler. Ils ne m'aimaient déjà pas...

- Alors nous rentrerons dans la clinique illégalement." dit Abigail. "Je ne sais pas ce que nous y ferons. Il est possible que nous lui indiquions juste comment feindre, comme je te l'avais dit, ou que nous l'emmenions avec nous. Cela dépendra de son état, et du temps qu'il nous restera, et... je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, mais il faut que tu y réfléchisses : que faire si elle était vraiment folle?

- Mais non! Je suis sure que c'est une changeline. En y repensant, je le sens!

- Même si c'est le cas..." dit Abigail d'un air triste. "Quelqu'un a dit : "Il ne faut jamais avoir pénétré dans un asile pour savoir qu'on y fait les fous, tout comme dans les maisons de correction on fait les bandits." Je n'y suis jamais allée, mais j'ai tendance à le croire. Je ne sais pas ce que devient une fée en maison de fous, je ne suis pas sure de vouloir le savoir... Mais le cas se présente, et nous irons. Je penserais même que puisqu'elle n'en est pas sortie, le pire est évité.

- Quand est-ce qu'on y va, alors?" demanda Mairead. Le courage lui était revenu.

- Je ne sais pas. Viens nous voir demain après les cours pour qu'on en discute. Elle y est restée trois ans, un jour de plus n'est pas grand chose, surtout si cela décide de la réussite ou de l'échec. Moi, je vais appeler Fergus. Il m'a demandé à venir pour une bataille, j'espère qu'un enlèvement sera assez bon pour lui..."

Malgré l'air grave qu'elle avait adopté depuis son entrée dans la maison, un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres en ce moment.

"Je suis heureuse, vraiment heureuse que vous m'aidiez." dit Mairead. "Je n'aurais jamais envisagé de... d'enlever des gens avant, mais je pense que ça pourrait marcher, quand je vous entends en parler.

- Ca pourrait." dit Abigail.

"On retourne dans la partie commune de la maison? Au cas où quelqu'un d'autre voudrait utiliser la salle de bains. Vous allez bien rester un peu... Vous mangez ici ce soir?"

* * *

"Ca y est! Ce que vous attendiez tous, mesdames, messieurs, le retour du magnifique, du merveilleux, du fantastique FERGUS!" Il s'inclina, à droite, à gauche. "Allez-y, applaudissez! Pourquoi le public n'applaudit-il pas? C'est injuste...

- Peut-être parce que Mairead n'est pas encore arrivée?" suggéra Abigail.

"Ah... Je fais toujours mon entrée au mauvais moment... En tout cas, merci de m'avoir appelé. La cour féérique est un endroit merveilleux, mais comme je le dis toujours, une bonne baston, ça détend, ça repose, et un enlèvement c'est presque aussi bien." dit-il en appuyant sur le "presque". Il prit la pose. "La comtesse a été très triste de me quitter. Elle pleurait des larmes de désolation. Liew savait à quel point ça la ferait souffrir, et pourtant, il a quand même transmis ton message... Brave petit... Son courage a du lui couter cher. Pour avoir déplu à sa supérieure, qui sait s'il n'est pas en train de se faire torturer dans un appareillage digne des pires barbaries du Moyen-Age? (car la comtesse est trop classe pour les barbaries modernes). En tout cas, je n'ai écouté que mon courage, quand j'ai accepté de repousser ses appels pour venir jusqu'ici, sans payer mon ticket de car.

- Tu es reposant, à ta façon. Tu parles, et on sait qu'on ne ratera rien si on n'écoute pas.

- Tu ne parles pas sérieusement!

- Qui sait?

Mairead entra peu de temps après, essoufflée par sa course.

"Je suis là!

- Commençons. J'ai récupéré sur Internet un plan de la clinique, avec les systèmes de sécurité...

- Qui sont bien sur laissés à la portée de n'importe quel visiteur!" lança Fergus.

"C'est vrai?" demanda Mairead en ouvrant de grands yeux. "Tu es un génie du piratage, comme Satsuki dans X?

- Je ne sais pas qui est cette Satsuki. Mais je ne suis pas un génie. C'est juste eux qui sont sous Windows.

- Satsuki, c'est un perso de manga. Elle a une chouette coiffure avec une mèche rousse sur le devant. Elle veut détruire le monde. Et elle couche avec son ordinateur.

- Je savais que tu étais obsédée, mais pas que tu étais perverse... Je continue. Nous devrons d'abord entrer dans la clinique, qui sera fermée. Je crois que le meilleur moyen est que Vassili ouvre une porte dans le mur par magie. Il y aura des infirmiers, qui servent de veilleurs. Des infirmiers d'asile de fous - le genre armoire à glace. Nous devrons les éviter. Il faudra rentrer le plus près possible de la chambre de Lisa - que j'ai localisée - et passer entre deux rondes. Sinon, je peux les endormir. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas besoin de ça, c'est risqué, ils peuvent avoir le temps d'appeler. Ensuite... ensuite, j'ai prévu diverses choses selon ce qui arrivera, mais tout dépendra trop d'elle. Dans le pire des cas, elle se mettra à crier. Il faudra alors sauter par la fenêtre. Je peux l'ouvrir en catastrophe, et Vassili peut amortir notre chute. Par contre, si elle nous accompagne, ou même si nous repartons sans elle, ce sera par la porte par laquelle nous sommes entrés. Je distribue les plans. Tous est clair? C'est la partie que j'ai faite. Je pense que cela peut marcher. Il reste des points gênants, qui ne sont pas les plus simples. La clinique est en Aveyron, il nous faut trouver un moyen de transport, prêté par quelqu'un qui ne nous pose pas de questions. Il nous faut échapper aux contrôles sur les routes, et trouver un alibi. Et depuis hier, je n'ai pas trouvé ça." Elle regarda autour d'elle, d'un regard d'une surprenante douceur. "Quelqu'un a une idée?

- Lukas a une voiture." dit Mairead. "C'est lui qui m'a raccompagnée, l'autre jour."

Abigail interrogea Vassili du regard.

"Nous pourrions lui demander. Je pense qu'il est fiable" confirma-t-il.

"On ne peut pas attendre de savoir. Je vais le chercher!" dit Silvana. Elle sortit du bâtiment en courant, traversant la pelouse envahie de pies pour rejoindre la bâtiment d'histoire.

Chanceuse, elle revint avec le Troll une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. En l'attendant, les autres étaient en train d'observer les plans. La salle sembla d'un coup très petite, quand ils entrèrent.

"Mairead t'a-t-elle expliqué ce que nous voulons?" demanda Abigail. "J'espère qu'elle n'a pas parlé trop fort." pensa-t-elle tout bas.

"Oui." dit Lukas. "Je ne pensais pas que notre prochaine conversation serait aussi proche ; et en fait, j'ignorais que vous aviez une autre affaire en cours que celle de la petite fantôme. Une qui concerne vraiment le monde féérique. Mais bien sur, je vous aiderai. Mon van est à vous. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous accompagner, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une mission pour moi. Je ne suis pas du genre discret.

- Nous te remercions.

- Ne me remerciez pas trop au nom de la cour féérique du Soler, je pourrais changer d'avis... Je plaisante. Je peux mettre mon manque de discrétion au service de votre cause : j'ai un petit appartement, mais à moi seul. Dites-moi quand vous partez, je ferai du bruit pour dix, et les voisins n'iront pas nier que j'ai justement reçu des amis ce soir-là!

- Tu serais capable de mentir pour nous couvrir? C'est aimable, mais...

"Mais ce n'est pas une conduite de Troll, c'est ça? Vous savez, je suis un Troll qui va jusqu'à rejeter la système de vassalité : ce serait bien le diable si je ne pouvais pas dire un petit mensonge ou deux, pour la bonne cause!

- Quelle merveille!" cria Fergus. Des larmes de crocodiles lui coulaient des yeux. "Jamais je n'aurais cru entendre ça de la part d'un des votres." Il se leva, le serra dans ses bras. "Faisons serment d'amitié éternelle." Lukas, gêné, ne savait comment réagir.

- Je ne mens pas à mes parents, d'habitude." dit Mairead. "Mais je peux le faire.

- Que leur as-tu dit pour la dernière fois?" demanda Abigail, surprise.

"Juste qu'il y avait une fête, au Soler, à laquelle m'emmenaient des amis que je venais de rencontrer.

- Eh bien dis-leur que tu es sortie avec certains des amis en question, sans aller plus loin! Ah, quelle tristesse, tout de même, ce respect de la vérité qui condamne aux mensonges par omission, qui sont quand même vachement moins chouettes, et même un peu frustrants..." Fergus s'était rassis sur une caisse, mais il continuait à pérorer.

"Restent les contrôles." dit Vassili. "Je peux me débrouiller avec un sort d'illusion ou deux. Je serai épuisé, mais je pense que cela en vaut la peine. Je crois que tu as ton plan, Abigail."

Elle hocha la tête. "Ce vendredi soir, alors?

- Tous acquiescèrent, avec une mine de conspirateurs.

* * *

Ils garèrent la voiture à environ deux kilomètres de l'asile, dans une aire de repos de la route ; puis ils coupèrent à travers des champs, et même un petit bois. De façon agréablement surprenante, le mur qui entourait la clinique n'était pas trop dur à escalader ; pas avec l'aide d'un acrobate comme Fergus. Essayant de marcher sur les gravillons où on ne verrait pas la trace de leurs pas, ils arrivèrent jusqu'au pied du bâtiment.

Abigail tourna un peu autour, et leur dit "Voilà le meilleur endroit pour ouvrir une porte. Nous sommes tout prêt de l'escalier, et comme ce n'est pas un des endroits où sont les malades, je ne suis pas sure que les veilleurs soient très attentifs en passant par là."

Vassili commença par tirer un fusain de sa poche, et par dessiner une porte double à grands battants, aux riches enluminures. Il tira ensuite de son sac une pierre friable et un couteau. Il s'entailla le pouce, fit couler quelques gouttes sur la pierre, l'air grave.

"Voici une roche qui vient de l'autre côté du monde, et du sang qui bat dans mon coeur. Ignore les barrières des distances et laisse-nous passage et asile."

Il écrasa ensuite la pierre, la réduisant en poudre, et la souffla sur la porte, essayant de ne laisser aucune partie vierge de poussière de pierre.

Il toucha alors le battant. Celui-ci s'ouvrit comme s'il s'agissait d'une vraie porte, très fine, sans mesure avec l'épaisseur du mur.

"C'est une porte universelle." dit-il à Abigail. "Nous pouvons passer, nos objets aussi, et aussi la petite humaine. Mais bien sur, on pourra nous poursuivre..."

Ils franchirent la porte qui luisait vaguement, mais sans éclairer autour d'elle.

Ils parcoururent une dizaine de mètres de couloir d'hôpital, blanc cassé, très propre.

Tout était calme. On n'entendait qu'un léger frémissement indéterminé. Aucun bruit de pas. Les veilleurs devaient être ailleurs.

Un cri lointain retentit.

Ils prirent un angle droit, et se trouvèrent tout proches d'une porte, qu'Abigail ouvrit à l'aide d'une clé de forme étrange, puis referma derrière eux.

"Tu nous pièges." dit Fergus d'une voix très basse.

Le frémissement s'intensifia dans l'escalier. Il leur semblait à tout moment voir des ombres, derrière eux, sur les côtés, dans tous les endroits qui n'étaient pas éclairés par leurs faibles lampes. Ils montèrent deux étages.

Il y avait aussi une porte en haut de l'escalier, mais celle-là n'était pas fermée à clé. Abigail menait la marche, s'orientant sans hésiter dans ces couloirs tous identiques.

Ils entendirent des cris venant de derrière eux.

"Oh maman, non, je te promets que ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai pas fait ça, ce n'est pas moi!" criait une voix d'homme âgé.

D'un endroit proche du précédent parvint une chanson de femme, monotone.

Les monstres qu'on ne pouvait qu'entrevoir étaient maintenant de plus en plus nombreux, derrière eux, au plafond, menaçant sans cesse de tomber sans jamais le faire, disparaissant toujours sous les regards. Ils étaient suffisamment présents maintenant pour qu'on puisse reconnaître leur nature féérique.

"Quelles sont ces choses?" demanda Fergus?

"Elle font froid dans le dos." dit Mairead.

"A voir leurs attitudes, à voir leurs réactions, je dirais des chimères créées par la paranoïa." dit Abigail en frissonnant.

"Ou des chimères rendues paranoïaques par l'alternance continuelle entre le fréquentation des malades, qui les crée, et la fréquentation des docteurs, qui les détruit." dit Vassili.

Il semblait seul à sa place, ici, avec son air froid, effrayé par rien, et sa voix habituelle.

"Elles ont pu être normales, à un moment?" demanda Mairead.

"Peut-être." dit Vassili.

Les chimères faisaient de plus en plus de bruit, le crissement continu devenait très perceptible, presque fort.

D'un coin de plafond, l'une d'entre elles, qui avait la forme d'un mille-pattes rouge, bondit dans le cou d'Abigail en criant d'une voix d'insecte. Fergus l'attrapa par le bout, le projeta dans le bout du couloir d'où il venait.

"Tu as vu la leçon que je lui ai donnée?" dit-il, d'une voix normale.

"Merci beaucoup." chuchota Abigail. "Mais tu dois te rappeler que nous sommes les seuls à entendre ces bruits. Les gardes n'entendent que nous. Donc garde la voix baissée.

- Oh..."

Il y avait d'autres monstres visibles, maintenant. Certains avaient des formes d'animaux, d'autres des formes étrangères. Ils ne fuyaient pas les regards, ou pas autant que les autres.

Un éléphant miniature à huit pattes traversa le chemin devant eux avec un barrissement, puis se dissipa dans l'air.

Un serpent vert et orange était en train de se dévorer la queue.

Un bébé chat semblait jouer à attraper des papillons que même les changelins ne pouvaient pas voir.

Trois longs tentacules bruns s'accrochèrent aux jambes de Fergus avec des dents pointues. Ils connurent le même sort que le mille-pattes, non sans lui avoir laissé sur la jambe une trace rouge.

"C'est au bout de ce couloir." murmura Abigail, à un embranchement.

Elle fut frappée d'un tremblement nerveux. Mairead s'accrochait à Fergus.

"Je ne viens pas avec vous." dit Vassili. Les autres le regardèrent d'un air d'étonnement.

"Voyez-vous un gentilhomme en chapeau haut-de-forme?" demanda Vassili?

"Tu deviens fou, toi aussi?" suggéra Fergus.

"Des fantômes..." demanda Abigail. Il y en a ici aussi?

Vassili hocha la tête.

"Ou alors" continua-t-elle, "un piège orchestré par toute cette agressivité contenue... Qui sait?"

Vassili sembla écouter quelque chose, puis se retourna vers eux.

"Je ne pense pas. Je ne reviendrai plus jamais dans cet asile, et je ne quitterai pas un mort qui demande mon aide. Je vous rejoins ici."

Il retourna en arrière, pendant que les autres tournaient à gauche.

* * *

Le fantôme était un homme gras, à la barbe en collier, vêtu exclusivement d'une feuille de vigne et d'un chapeau haut-de-forme.

"Je vous suis reconnaissant, jeune homme. Il est difficile de trouver, ces temps-ci, un partenaire qui puisse nous voir et soit sain d'esprit. Non pas que je méprise la folie - sinon, je serais bien malheureux ici. Mais la santé mentale est parfois bien utile, oui, bien utile..."

Il continua de marmonner "bien utile, bien utile". menant Vassili à travers les couloirs. Il arriva à une porte fermée, qu'il traversa, puis il ressortit sa tête.

"Ne pouvez-vous pas en faire de même, jeune homme?

- Cette magie me fatigue...

- Qu'y a-t-il, Aristide?" Une femme en coiffe de bonne soeur, mais avec une robe de bure anormalement fendue et qui laissait voir ses porte-jarretelles bleu pâle, les rejoint.

"Ah, Hélène! Je voudrais mettre ce jeune homme au courant de ce que vous savez, mais il n'est pas très bon pour passer à travers les murs.

- Vraiment? Je vais l'aider."

Elle se rejeta en arrière, semblant prise de transes.

"C'est ennuyeux, c'est très ennuyeux..." murmura Aristide.

"Elle n'est pas en train de lancer son sort." constata Vassili.

"Non, elle est beaucoup plus charmante, dans ces moments-là. Vous serez heureux de la voir...

La femme avait fini sa transe et criait d'une voix aigre "Non, je peux l'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre, pour la plus grande gloire de Dieu, tu _comprends_?" Puis elle reprit sa voix sexy habituelle.

"Où en étais-je? Ah oui! Elle balança un oeillade à la porte, lui fit un signe de main évocateur. La serrure s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis.

Ils passèrent dans un couloir. Soudain, les bêtes chimériques, qui étaient toujours dans les couloirs, se mirent à pousser des cris de panique.

"Ah mon Dieu! Un vigile, un vigile!" dit Hélène, poussant de petits cris aigus.

Vassili se cacha dans l'ombre, à l'angle d'un couloir, jeu auquel il était expert.

Il entendit des pas s'approcher. Au fur et à mesure, celles des créatures qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de fuir se tordirent sur place. Les pas s'approchaient de plus en plus, et les chimères se desséchaient, se déformaient. Vassili vit passer son dos massif, enveloppé dans une blouse blanche, et ce couloir qui avait été plein de vie, de violence et d'effroi la minute d'avant ne fut plus qu'un couloir sombre et froid.

Puis une étrange pieuvre bosselée revint, constata que la place était libre. Les monstres noirs invisibles refirent sentir leur présence. Le bruit des pas s'estompa.

Le Bansidh et les fantômes reprirent leur route. Hélène ouvrit de la même façon toutes les portes qui se mirent sur leur chemin, tandis qu'ils montaient de nouveaux escaliers, prenaient un autre couloir. Ils étaient maintenant sortis de la partie hôpital, et avaient rejoint les bureaux administratifs, dans lesquels on voyait beaucoup moins de chimères.

Hélène ouvrit une toute petite porte, qui semblait être un placard à balai, mais qui était un petit débarras rempli d'objets hétéroclites et poussiéreux.

"C'est là qu'on range les objets qui appartiennent aux pensionnaires, et qui sont trop dangereux, ou trop inutiles, pour qu'on les leur laisse." expliqua Aristide. "Ils les récupèrent à la sortie. La famille peut les demander, mais c'est mal vu. Par contre, ils en héritent si un pensionnaire meurt ici, bien sur...

- Les pauvres!" cria Hélène.

Vassili regardait, à côté des objets, un fantôme en blouse blanche, ligoté, baillonné, par des liens en fer stygien.

"Ah lui! dit Aristide. C'est un des médecins. Les patients meurent plus souvent que les médecins ici, mais lui est mort à la tâche, le pauvre homme...

- Et c'est vous qui l'avez attaché ainsi?

- Oui, mais seulement la nuit! Car la nuit est ici le royaume des peurs nocturnes. Le jour est le royaume de la raison, les médecins sont partout, les malades sont raisonnés, et c'est alors lui qui nous attache, nous baillonne, et nous torture." Il donna un grand coup de poing dans la machoire du docteur, le laissant sonné.

"Et... qui le détache et vous attache?

- C'est dans la nature des choses, voyons, jeune homme!" dit Aristide d'un ton condescendant. "Personne n'a à intervenir. A l'aube nous le détachons, et il nous attache. C'est le contraire au crépuscule. Le cycle se poursuit ainsi.

- Mais nous sommes deux et il est seul." ajouta Hélène. "Ainsi, il a quatre fois plus de travail que nous.

- Mais ce n'est pas le but de votre visite, jeune homme." dit Aristide d'un ton légèrement énervé. "C'EST VRAI, QUOI!!!!! ALLEZ-VOUS UN PEU M'ECOUTER, OUI OU NON?" Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges. Mais Vassili soutint sa colère sans broncher, sans s'excuser non plus, et il revint à son état normal.

"Je suis désolé, jeune homme." dit-il en tirant de nulle part un mouchoir, dont il s'essuya le front. Je suis très émotif, oui, très émotif. Mais il y a un des objets d'ici dont je voulais vous parler."

Il s'avança dans le fouillis, vers le fond, là où tout était ancien, en traversant les objets. Vassili le suivit avec légèreté, semblant marcher sur le tas de vieilleries en les effleurant à peine.

Aristide lui montra du doigt ce qui ressemblait à un cornet à dés, en ébène, rempli de cinq dés en ivoire, et de double nature féérique et humaine.

"Cet objet a appartenu à quelqu'un qui est mort ici, et à qui ceux de l'hôpital n'ont trouvé aucune famille ; aussi, ils l'ont gardé.

- Ce pauvre homme! Il disait être Napoleon, mais je suis pour ma part persuadée qu'il était beaucoup plus ancien que ça." ajouta Hélène.

"Et sa dernière volonté - Dieu ait son âme...

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas eu la nôtre?" demanda Hélène, échelevée, hystérique, de la même voix aigre qu'elle avait fait entendre la fois d'avant, mais beaucoup plus forte. "Pourquoi??!!"

Elle s'agenouilla, continua à gémir, déchirait son vêtement qui se reformait au fur et à mesure.

"Ne l'écoutez pas, elle est folle." dit Aristide. "Ce n'est pas gênant, voyez-vous, sauf dans certaines circonstances particulières, bien particulières... Je disais donc que sa dernière volonté a été que ce cornet à dés fut emmené loin d'ici, et confié aux fées. Bien sur, nous n'avons jamais pu en prévenir aucun médecin... Quant aux patients... ah, si vous saviez ce que leur disent les docteurs quand ils demandent le cornet à dés... Mais vous, vous sortirez d'ici, bien sur... Je vous laisse le soin de chercher les fées...

- Je suis moi-même membre de cette société." dit Vassili.

"Mon Dieu!" dit Aristide.

"Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas d'ailes, alors?" demanda Hélène. Elle s'était calmée, et semblait très fière de sa démonstration.

"Nous n'en avons pas tous, noble dame." dit Vassili.

"C'était donc ça!!! Voyez-vous, jeune homme, il avait dit "confié aux fées et emmené loin d'ici" Mais j'avais cru qu'il avait interverti les mots, bien sur. Après tout, peut-on s'attendre à un bon sens de la chronologie, de la part d'un homme qui vit sa dernière heure et pour qui tout est du passé? Je croyais qu'il avait inversé les mots... Mais je vous le laisserai avec encore plus de joie... N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle, Hélène?

- Moui..." dit-elle d'un ton pas convaincu. "'nédiction."

Vassili ramassa le cornet à dés et les cinq dés.

"Je vous laisse rejoindre vos amis, maintenant." dit Aristide.

Il asséna encore un coup de poing au médecin. Hélène, elle, lui mordit l'oreille, très fort, faisant couler le sang.

* * *

Après que Vassili les avait quittés, les autres changelins s'étaient trouvés en vue de la chambre de Lisa. Il ne leur restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir, au bout du couloir, à droite.

Et devant cette porte, il leur semplait distinguer une forme étrange, mouvante, aux reflets dorés et vert sombre. Elle grattait le bas de l'entrée. Puis ils distinguèrent encore deux lumières jaunes, beaucoup plus brillantes.

Etrangement, pendant un long moment, ils n'osèrent pas bouger pour se rapprocher de la créature, immobilisés par ces phares jaunes. Mais finalement, Mairead, avec effort, fit un pas, et ils la suivirent.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, la créature sembla gagner en consistance. C'était maintenant un énorme lézard vert aux écailles chatoyantes. Il faisait bien deux mètres de long. Un hibou blanc aux très longues plumes tournait autour de sa tête. C'étaient ses yeux qui brillaient.

Le lézard montra les dents, dans une attitude agressive.

"Et celui-là, qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Mairead d'une petite voix. 

"Je ne sais pas, mais c'est fort, et je crains que nous ne puissions pas discuter avec lui..." répondit Abigail.

Le lézard s'approcha d'eux d'un air menaçant. Le hibou, lui, s'était mis à hululer. Il les regardait tour à tour de ses grands yeux jaunes fixes, les mettant toujours horriblement mal à l'aise.

Fergus glissa la main à l'intérieur de son habit. Abigail lui posa une main sur le bras.

"Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser une trace de notre passage." murmura-t-elle. "Donc pas de chimie aujourd'hui, malheureusement...

- Ce n'est pas grave!" lui répondit-il sur le même ton. "Ne crois pas que ce soit ma seule ressource!"

Puis, faisant mine de clamer sans laisser sortir sa voix, il dit en prenant une pose noble.

_"Ainsi qu'Eviradnus, le chevalier errant  
Je prendrai le petit pour taper sur le grand."_

Mais il saisit alors sa canne comme une épée, et se mit en garde. Le hibou hurlait de plus en plus fort, ses cris devenaient assourdissants. Abigail, elle, saisit son pistolet.

"Dis donc!" lui dit-il, frôlant son oreille, pour pouvoir à la fois se faire entendre au milieu des hululements du hibou et continuer à parler bas. "Je croyais qu'on ne laissait pas de trace! Bouh, bouh!

- Je peux le charger avec des balles chimériques." lui répondit-elle. "As-tu un équivalent?" Mais comme elle se souciait moins que lui d'être entendue, le hurlement couvrit ses paroles.

Elle visa le hibou. La balle passa tout près de lui : il l'avait esquivée au dernier moment. Avec la même rapidité stupéfiante, il bondit sur elle, cherchant à lui crever les yeux.

Fergus, lui, s'avançait prudemment vers le lézard, quand il aperçut cette scène. Il se retourna, et le lézard, sortant une langue préhensile, l'attrapa par le poignet et lui fit lacher son arme.

Mairead s'élança pour la récupérer. Elle voulut attaquer le lézard, mais elle ne fit qu'érafler sa peau. Sans lacher Fergus, il avança une griffe vers elle.

Fergus voulut crier à Mairead de faire glisser la canne vers lui, mais le cri toujours plus perçant du hibou couvrait tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire.

Et la langue du lézard le faisait tourner, s'enroulant autour de sa taille, lui coupant la respiration.

Ils n'entendirent pas non plus le coup de feu. Mais Abigail avait tiré dans sa propre direction, à l'aveugle, à travers le hibou qui s'accrochait à son visage. Il tomba par terre. Il y eut un grand silence. Abigail avait une estafilade sur la joue.

Elle se précipita alors sur le lézard en tirant, mais les balles ricochaient sur sa peau. Elle lui tira alors sur la langue, tout près de la bouche, plusieurs fois.

La créature gémit et, sans que sa langue ne cesse d'entourer Fergus, son emprise se relacha. Fergus prit alors, de sa main libre, appui sur le cercle de muscle qui l'entourait, et appuya un coup très fort. Comme il l'avait prévu, il put glisser, se libérant de l'emprise de la langue du monstre.

Il s'appuya en équilibre sur sa main retée libre, la tête en bas, puis il se courba, laissa retomber ses pieds en avant, et tomba à genoux juste devant sa canne.

La langue du monstre se dirigeait maintenant vers Abigail qui rechargeait son pistolet, mais Fergus, abritant Mairead derrière lui, plongea sa canne dans l'oeil du lézard.

Il s'aplatit par terre, vaincu. Sa langue se relacha, son oeil valide se ferma.

Mairead examinait et pansait les blessures d'Abigail et de Fergus, qui étaient légères. C'est alors que le monstre se releva dans leur dos. La petite Satyre dut se retenir très fort de crier.

Mais le lézard se contenta de ramasser doucement le hibou de sa langue, et de s'enfuir de toute la vitesse de ses pattes, prenant appui sur le côté du mur.

C'est avec la même vitesse qu'il passa auprès de Vassili qui revenait, sans tenter de lui faire aucun mal. Il accéléra encore plus l'allure.

"Que s'est-il passé?" dit le Bansidh a ses amis.

"Nous avons été attaqués." dit Abigail, "et nous avons gagné."

"C'était le plus terrifiant des monstres que Pooka n'affronta jamais." ajouta Fergus. "Pleure, pour avoir manqué ce combat épique au cours duquel j'ai sauvé la vie de deux jeunes vierges!"

"Tu crois que c'est à elle qu'ils voulaient faire du mal? A Lisa?" demandait pendant ce temps Mairead à la Nocker.

"Je ne sais pas." répondit-elle.

"Vérifie que c'est bien la bonne chambre, s'il te plait. Maintenant que c'est bon, j'ai... une horrible peur qu'on se soit trompés..."

Abigail sortir son plan marqué d'une croix. C'était bien la bonne chambre, le même numéro, le même emplacement. Puis la Nocker pouffa de rire.

Alors qu'ils la regardaient, surpris, elle leur montra les lignes d'en-tête du plan, qui garantissaient à tous les patients une ambiance supérieurement calme et douce.

* * *

Crocheter la serrure ne fut pour Abigail qu'une formalité, et ils entrèrent enfin dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Elle était couchée sur son lit aux draps blancs, endormie, et un gros chien noir chimérique lui servait d'oreiller. La lune qui rentrait par la fenêtre grillagée éclairait ses longs cheveux châtain et ses bras maigres.

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, une longue chimère noire, un délire d'agression, tenta d'entrer, mais le chien grogna, un grognement très grave, et qui semblait se prolonger dans l'infrason. La chimère fuit.

Les changelins avaient un air grave.

"Ce n'est pas une fée." dit Abigail à voix basse, résumant la déception générale.

"Oh, c'est elle! Emmenons-là! Emmenons-là quand même!" dit Mairead qui s'était accroupie près du lit. Le chien eut un faible grognement, et la regarda d'un air soupçoneux. Il la laissa s'approcher, mais il montra les crocs quand elle voulut approche sa main pour la toucher.

"Je ne sais pas..." Abigail hésitait.

"Nous allons savoir." dit Vassili. Il s'approcha d'elle, plus encore que Mairead, et quand le chien voulut gronder, il lui lança un regard qui le foudroya sur place et le fit gémir comme un chiot. Il toucha alors la joue de Lisa du bout de ses ongles. Ce n'était qu'un très léger contact, et pourtant elle se réveilla. Elle ouvrit des yeux immenses et cernés.

"Vous êtes la mort." Sa voix semblait épuisée.

Vassili secoua la tête, mais elle sourit.

"Si, si... Je savais que vous viendriez un jour. Je l'attendais." Elle tenta de crier. "Oh, emmenez-moi, emmenez-moi, loin d'ici!"

Puis elle s'évanouit, ou plutôt se rendormit. Sa respiration était normale.

"Nous allons l'emmener." dit Vassili d'un ton sans réplique. "Nous savons ce qu'elle veut." Mairead lui adressa un grand sourire.

"Etes-vous vraiment là pour son bien?" dit le chien d'une voix humaine, mais très grave.

"Devons-nous te jurer qu'elle sera plus heureuse avec nous qu'ici? En doutes-tu?" dit le Bansidh.

"C'est mon amie. Je l'adore. Elle ne doit pas rester ici!" dit Mairead, les yeux implorants.

Le chien laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait fort à un soupir.

"Je vous crois. Mais ce sera triste pour un vieux chien comme moi de me réhabituer à vivre sans elle...

- Viens avec nous!" dit Mairead. "Si tu l'aimes, viens avec nous.

- Hélas, enfant, je ne le puis." dit le chien. "Tous les habitants ici ne pouvaient pas voir tous les dangers de la nuit, comme elle, et c'est pour cela que je dormais avec elle. Mais ils peuvent craindre leur propres cauchemars, et je resterai ici pour les protéger, jusqu'à ce que la mort me prenne.

- Vous êtes un noble coeur." dit Abigail.

"Helas, cela console peu." lui répondit le chien.

Fergus, qui était le plus fort, prit Lisa dans ses bras.

"Elle est plus légère qu'une plume." murmura-t-il. "En aurais-je trois comme elle, je jonglerais sans peine."

"Je dormirai dans sa chambre encore cette nuit." dit le chien. "Son odeur y restera. Et peut-être aussi un peu de sa force, celle qui permet aux vieux rêves comme moi d'exister ici.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir à vous laisser autre chose, si vous nous laissez faire, maître chien."

C'était la Nocker qui avait parlé. Elle sortit de son sac à dos une étrange matière molle, plus élastique que de l'argile, plus solide que de la pâte à modeler, peut-être une sorte de plastique.

Elle l'étira, l'allongea sur le lit, lui donnant la forme approximative d'une jeune fille.

Puis elle coupa délicatement, sans l'arracher, un cheveu de la tête de Lisa endormie, et le fixa au sommet de la tête de la poupée de plastique. Alors, au fur et à mesure que ses mains descendaient le long de son corps, le pétrissant doucement, semblant irradier une lumière verte, la poupée prenait forme de Lisa, presque dans les moindres détails.

"J'espère qu'elle tiendra jusqu'au lever du jour... L'ambiance est si composite, ici. Il y a tant de chimères, et de rationalité méchante et dure en même temps. Mais si les médecins ont l'occasion de la voir avant qu'elle ne se dissipe, je n'aurai pas oeuvré en vain."

Le chien se coucha auprès du double illusoire. Personne d'autre que lui ne vit quatre silhouettes s'éloigner sous la lumière de la lune, dont la plus grande portait quelque chose dans ses bras. Il les suivit du regard jusqu'à l'extrême limite de sa vue, pour être sur qu'il ne leur arrive rien.


	10. Où l'on s'habitue à Lisa

_Où l'on s'habitue à la présence de Lisa_

* * *

Le reste du trajet se passa sans problèmes. Mais ils craignaient sans cesse un contrôle. Quand ils furent tout prês de Perpignan, ils commencèrent à se détendre.

"Que fait-on de Lisa, maintenant? Il fat bien la loger quelque part." demanda Abigail, qui conduisait. "Je peux la prendre chez moi, mais ce n'est pas très grand.

- Et moi, et moi?" demanda Fergus. "Bien que la comtesse et moi nous soyons quittés en d'excellents termes, je ne me sens pas le courage d'aller la déranger ce soir pour lui demander un logement. J'y retournerai très prochainement! Même si j'ai l'espoir de participer peut-être à quelques autres combats, il n'y a rien de meilleur que la cour féérique. Mais euh, quelqu'un pourrait me loger, pour ce soir?"

- Je peux loger quelqu'un, moi aussi." dit Vassili.

"Parfait! Voilà la solution qui arrange l'univers entier : tu prends la petite, et moi je dors chez Abigail!"

A sa grande surprise, personne ne protesta.

"Je voudrais pouvoir l'emmener chez moi..." dit Mairead.

"Mais tes parents risqueraient de se poser des questions, s'il y a un avis de recherche?"

La petite Satyre hocha la tête. Elle demanda à Vassili, d'un air timide, et même un peu effrayé. "Je pourrai venir chez toi pour la voir?

- Tu peux."

Mairead regarda encore une fois Lisa qui dormait, couchée sur la banquette arrière.

"Nous passons d'abord chez Mairead, puis chez Vassili, nous ramenons la voiture à Lukas, puis nous rentrons chez moi à pied." dit la Nocker.

"A quelle heure je peux venir demain?" demanda Mairead.

Vassili haussa les épaules. "Quand tu veux, je dors peu. Mais je ne sais pas quand elle sera réveillée, elle."

"Je propose que notre plan comprenne : faire vraiment la fête chez Lukas." dit Fergus à la Nocker. "Il était si aimable, si sympathique, si ouvert, pas comme d'autres... Et je suis certain que sa suggestion de nous servir d'alibi était en fait une invitation déguisée. Crois-moi, je t'aime beaucoup. Mais je préfère manger chez un Troll plutôt que chez un réfrigérateur taré et un ordi sous Linux. J'ai eu mon compte de bestiaux tarés pour la soirée. Et d'ailleurs..."

Abigail stoppa la voiture près de chez Mairead, qui les quitta avec des grands signes d'au revoir.

"D'ailleurs," continua Fergus qui s'était un instant interrompu, c'est un rugbyman, donc c'est absolument certain qu'il a de la bière chez lui. La bière, c'est bon, cela guérit le mal de tête, la colique et les hémorroïdes. Et je ne suis même pas sur qu'on trouve chez des Nockers une telle panacée. Encore que j'en ai connu un qui avait une bonne descente. Il pouvait en boire plusieurs dizaines de litres. Mais on a découvert plus tard que c'était de la triche : il s'était fabriqué un estomac artificiel pour ranger tout ça, comme les vaches. Et en plus, il y avait rajouté un analyseur chimique, pour détecter ce qui s'y passait en temps réel. Il ne pouvait pas le faire dans son propre estomac, il n'y avait pas la place..."

Il parlait encore, sans que personne ne lui réponde, quand Vassili sortit de la voiture, emmenant Lisa. Elle était si légère qu'il pouvait la porter sans peine.

"D'ailleurs, à propos de trucs qui se trouvent dans l'estomac, j'en connais une particulièrement gore..."

Avant de redémarrer la voiture, Abigail fouilla dans son sac, en ressortit un gros rouleau de scotch.

"Un baillon, Pooka?" proposa-t-elle d'un ton aimable.

Il secoua la tête.

"Tu as raison, il faut que Lukas puisse en profiter aussi." dit-il après le redémarrage. "Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je n'allais pas la raconter deux fois."

* * *

Lukas, finalement, n'avait pas semblé avoir prévu d'organiser une vraie fête.

Malgré les glapissements "J'apporte les cacahuètes" de Fergus - certainement là dans le but de renforcer l'impression de réalisme de la fête, puisqu'il n'apportait aucune cacahuète - Lukas s'était contenté d'écouter un bref récit de leur aventure, de les féliciter, avant de les jeter dehors sans même permettre à Fergus de danser vraiment sur sa musique. Le Pooka n'avait pu que vaguement trépigner pendant les explications d'Abigail, qu'il jugeait superflues, car, selon lui "Quel est le besoin de raconter les choses comme elles se sont réellement passées? Ca n'apporte rien de plus, donc ça ne sert à rien!" Et Lukas n'avais absolument pas été intéressé par une histoire gore d'estomacs, que Fergus lui avait pourtant proposée de l'air le plus avenant. Le Pooka, maintenant, boudait.

Fergus et Abigail avaient donc marché rapidement jusqu'à la chambre de la Nocker.

"Bien, qu'est-ce qu'on mange?" demanda Fergus avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme qu'à l'ordinaire.

"Aucune idée." lui répondit la Nocker. Elle commença à farfouiller dans ses placards. "Sais-tu que tu as raté un excellent dîner chez Mairead, il y a quelques jours? Ses parents cuisinent merveilleusement bien. Même le fenouil, chez eux, devient un plat divin." Puis, se retournant vers Fergus. "Malheureusement, je cuisine à peu près comme je fais des mélanges chimiques : ça donne rarement ce que c'était supposé être, et ça explose souvent. Sans compter une certaine dose de non-reproductibilité. Tu veux tenter le coup?

Fergus, à l'évocation de plats qui explosent, avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. La quantité de salive qui lui coulait des babines était si importante qu'elle eut paru exagérée même à une personne naïve.

"D'accord, je m'y mets!

Abigail saisit trois casseroles, une poêle, un alambic et trois éprouvettes, et commença à mélanger des ingrédients variés. Il y avait du poisson, des pêches, du fromage, et des nombreuses poudres aux couleurs vives et étranges. Fergus semblait légèrement inquiet.

Rien n'explosa, bien qu'une des éprouvettes ait dangereusement chauffé sans qu'on l'eut approchée du feu. Et finalement, les ingrédients se condensèrent en une sorte de bouillie bleue - existait-il seulement de la nourriture bleue? - avec des très charmantes décorations de toutes les couleurs.

Cela ne ressemblait à rien de connu - ni à rien d'inconnu, d'ailleurs.

Fergus approcha une cuillérée de sa bouche d'un air extrêmement méfiant. Il la mâcha longuement, l'avala, puis son visage prit une expression de délices infinis, sans doute exagérée mais sincère.

"Cela me rappelle un plat que je mangeai en Chine, dans une autre vie, et qui me fut commandé par l'empereur, un jour que je lui donnais des conseils de choix pour ses épouses. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais certainement des insectes aux pommes, et... c'était divin."

Abigail le regardait, un sourcil haussé, sans savoir ce qu'elle devait croire. Mais quand elle le vit se resservir, remplissant son assiette à ras bord, elle se rassura. Elle-même gouta ce qu'elle avait préparé, avec encore un peu de crainte, et fut encore plus rassurée.

Elle avait déjà fini sa faible part, et était en train de faire la vaisselle avec une rapidité stupéfiante. Fergus, lui, finissait la casserole, qui avait pourtant contenu une grande quantité de nourriture.

"Je peux lécher la casserole?" demanda-t-il? Elle acquiesça. "Je vais n'en laisser pas la moindre petite parcelle, tu n'auras même pas besoin de laver la casserole après. Sais-tu que la salive des chats est un excellent désinfectant naturel? Les chattes lèchent leurs petits blessés..."

Comme elle ne lui répondait pas, il décida qu'il était temps de joindre le geste à la parole, et il commença à slurper les restes de bouillie bleue.

Abigail rangea la dernière assiette, puis bailla. Elle sortit d'un placard un tapis de sol et un sac de couchage, s'allongea dedans.

"Tu peux prendre le lit. Tu es mon invité."

Fergus s'indigna. "Je ne peux pas dormir sur un lit quand une jeune fille dort par terre! C'est indigne d'un homme d'honneur." Et il s'allongea par terre, non loin de la Nocker.

"Sais-tu que non seulement tu te condamnes à dormir sur le sol, mais que tu prends toute la place par terre?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Fergus ronronna. Abigail remonta dans son lit.

"Hey! Tu fais quoi?

- Tu as renoncé à tes privilèges d'invité. J'optimise donc le bien-être général.

- Dis tout de suite que tu veux pas dormir avec moi, plutôt!

- Comme tu voudras. Je ne veux pas dormir avec toi." dit Abigail d'un ton épuisé. "Mais dans tous les cas, je veux dormir."

Elle éteignit la lumière.

Fergus avait cessé de ronronner, et laissait entendre maintenant des bruits qui ressemblaient plus à des grognements. Par amour du confort, il décida quand même de profiter du sac de couchage.

"Dis, Abigail, tu dors?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Je voulais poser une question...

- Oh, et tu pensais avoir une réponse?

- Pas vraiment.

- Alors ne te prive pas."

Fergus ne posa pas sa question, finalement, et se contenta de gémir plaintivement.

* * *

Vassili était assis à son bureau dans une pièce emplie de livres. Il prenait des notes sur de feuilles volantes, quand on frappa doucement à la porte.

Il alla ouvrir et vit Mairead, qui lui dit "J'avais dit que je viendrais." avec un sourire timide.

"Lisa est dans l'autre pièce." lui dit-il. "Je vous laisse.

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous?" demanda Mairead.

"Pour quoi faire? Je pourrais lui faire peur, si elle se réveillait. Mais je ne suis même pas certain que cela arrive : il est tôt, et elle n'a pas fait un geste."

Mairead entra donc vers l'autre pièce qui, contrairement au petit bureau de Vassili éclairé seulement par une vieille lampe de verre, avait une fenêtre. Mais, pour l'instant, des rideaux la recouvraient. Tout l'appartement était donc très sombre. On distinguait à peine le coin cuisine, les reproductions de vieux tableaux accrochés aux murs qu'on ne reconnaissait pas.

Mairead voulut allumer la lumière, ouvrir les rideaux, mais elle se rappela que Lisa dormait. Elle n'en fit donc rien, se contentant de s'asseoir près d'elle, et de l'observer, penchée sur elle pour la voir malgré l'obscurité.

Puis Lisa laissa échapper un gémissement, suivi d'une phrase "Il fait si noir..."

Elle n'avait pourtant pas semblé ouvrir les paupières, mais Mairead, d'un grand geste, ouvrit les rideaux. La pièce se retrouva d'un coup inondée de lumière.

Lisa ouvrit vraiment les yeux, et la petite Satyre se trémoussa de joie.

"Qui... qui est là?

- Je suis Mairead." Elle secoua la tête. "Non, je suis Silvana. Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi? On jouait ensemble quand on était petites."

Lisa s'assit sur le lit.

"Je ne suis plus à l'hôpital." constata-t-elle.

"Non, sourit Mairead. On t'en a emmenée." Un doute affreux l'envahit. "Tu ne voulais pas y rester, hein?

- Non." dit Lisa. Une ombre passa sur son visage. "C'était affreux, là-bas. Ils ont commencé par me dire que Sharky et Mortimer n'existaient pas... tu te rappelles de Sharky et Mortimer? Je leur ai dit de partir, sinon les docteurs allaient les tuer. Mais même quand j'ai dit qu'ils n'étaient plus là, ça n'a pas suffi. Ils m'ont crié dessus, ils m'ont insultée avec une voix douce. Je voulais mourir. Ils m'ont fait un peu mal aussi, mais ça ce n'est pas grave." Elle disait tout cela d'une voix lointaine, puis elle sourit. "Pendant tout ce temps, je me disais : je suis comme un personnage de conte. Tu sais, l'héroïne travaille très dur pendant sept ans, et tout le monde est méchant avec elle. Je me disais : ça a l'air de faire des années, mais en fait ça ne fait qu'une phrase. Et qui sait si à la fin de tout ça, un prince charmant ne viendra pas me chercher."

Mairead sembla se forcer à sourire. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Lisa.

"Mais maintenant tout va bien, dit Lisa en souriant. Alors ne pleure pas pour moi. Je veux dire : ne sois pas malheureuse pour moi. Je le verrai bien, même si tu essaies de le cacher."

Mairead ne dit rien, mais elle se rassit, semblant gênée. Lisa lui dit encore.

"Je n'étais pas sure de t'avoir reconnue, parce que tu n'avais pas de cornes, quand nous étions petites. Mais c'est toi, il n'y a pas de doute. Je m'en souviens très bien. Et de Miroir aussi. Il est parti, comme les miens?

- Il est chez moi." dit Mairead.

"Tu sais, il y avait un vieux chien qui était très gentil avec moi." repit Lisa. "Il s'appelait Ludwig. Ce n'était pas un berger allemand, pourtant. mais il disait avoir appartenu à Louis II de Bavière. Qui, en fait, s'appelait Ludwig. Il me protégeait contre les monstres. Ils n'étaient pas tous gentils, mais plus gentils que les docteurs. Et pour le chien, j'ai fait attention : je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était là, jamais! Ils n'ont pas pu essayer de le tuer. C'était le plus courageux des chiens.

- Je l'ai vu." dit Mairead.

"Tu étais là? Ca ne m'étonne pas. Mais je rêvais, et je n'ai vu que la Mort, avec de grands yeux noirs. Mais je vais essayer d'être vivante quand même...

Elle resta immobile, de longues secondes.

"Je suis vivante. C'est étrange. Et je vais rester avec toi." Elle se redressa, se remettant à bouger. "Tu le savais, toi, que les histoires de contes de fées arrivaient vraiment? Oui, bien sur, tu l'as toujours su. Moi, je l'avais oublié.

- Je suis une fée." dit Mairead. "Enfin, je crois. Ils appellent ça des changelins. Des humains-fées. Je croyais que tu en étais une aussi, parce que d'habitude, nous sommes les seuls à les voir. Les chiens noirs, les furets. Mortimer et Sharky. Tout ça.

- Mais il n'y a pas que des fées dans les contes. Je suis juste un personnage normal. Mais je suis avec vous dans l'hisoire, donc pas de problème."

Il y eut à nouveau un silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, maintenant?" demanda Mairead.

"D'abord, je vais lire." dit Lisa "Des tonnes de livres. Je ne peux même pas imaginer tout ce qui est sorti pendant toutes ces années, sans compter ceux que j'étais trop petite pour lire. Ca m'empêchera de dormir - parce que j'ai perdu mes rêves. Il n'y a plus que des cauchemars, avec des couloirs d'hôpital. Alors je dors très longtemps, pour essayer d'en trouver un vrai, mais une fois que c'est fait, je ne veux pas me rendormir. là j'en avais un - avec des fleurs, des poissons, et de la pâte dentifrice. Je me suis réveillée pour ça." Il y eut un silence, puis elle demanda. "Tu vas toujours à l'école?

- Oui! Et d'ailleurs, je suis passée ici avant, mais je n'ai que deux heures ce matin. Tu veux y revenir aussi?

- Je n'y suis pas allée pendant trois ans...

- Mais tu savais tant de choses! Tu étais la meilleure, dès que tu étais intéressée par le sujet.

- Je ne pense pas que ça suffise. Mais si tu me ramènes tes cours, je verrai ce que je peux rattraper.

- Bien sur!" dit Mairead, enthousiaste. Elle regarda l'heure.

"Il faut que j'y aille, et cet après-midi, j'ai quelque chose de prévu avec des filles de ma classe, depuis longtemps, je ne veux pas les lacher. Mais on se voit ce soir?

- Je crois que je dormirai encore." dit Lisa avec une moue de déception.

"Alors demain! C'est possible, demain? Il y a des endroits qui ont changé, et d'autres qui sont exactement les mêmes, et... je te ferai visiter.

- Ce sera bon de revoir les endroits de nos souvenirs." approuva Lisa.

- On se retrouve où?

- Ici. Ce serait le mieux. Je ne sortirai pas sans toi, de toute façon. Ca me donnerait une impresion bizarre, d'être dans des endroits connus de cette ville, sans toi. Comme si j'étais dans un cauchemar ou tu n'existes pas.

- A demain!" dit la petite Satyre avec enthousiasme, avant de partir en courant, dans le but désespéré d'arriver à l'heure.

* * *

Sophie se trouvait dans une vieille salle de l'université, avec Vassili.

Elle tenta de l'inviter à une soirée d'épluchage de pommes de terre. Il sourit, et elle se sentit très satisfaite. Quand elle voulut lui prendre la main, elle ne rencontra que le vide. Il s'était transformé en fantômes qui lui demandait "Alors, ça ne t'intéresse plus, l'étude de spectres?"

Elle se réveilla en sueur.

Il était beaucoup trop tard : le réveil marquait dix heures. Elle se leva, s'habilla, par réflexe, repensant à son rêve, sans manifester le besoin de l'oublier qu'elle avait d'habitude pour les rêves absurdes.

Elle sortit, sans raison précise, pour prendre l'air. Des boules de platane écrasées laissaient échapper leurs graines irritantes, et les étourneaux criaient au-dessus de sa tête, particulièrement nombreux ce jour-là, chachant des bouts du ciel. Il faisait chaud, mais lourd, et ce n'était pas une des plus belles journées de l'automne.

Après un petit tour pour apprécier le climat, elle se retrouva devant l'immeuble de chez Vassili, sans arrière-pensée aucune, se disait-elle. Elle compta, juste pour se distraire, les fenêtres. Pour voir quelle était la fenêtre de Vassili.

Cette dernière était ouverte. Sophie n'aurait pas imaginé Vassili avec des fenêtres ouvertes, de bon matin. Elle fut soudain saisie d'une immense envie de regarder, de savoir ce qui s'y passait. "Un petit coup d'oeil ne peut pas faire de mal." se dit-elle. "De toute façon, je sais qu'il y a des gens qui passent leur temps à regarder ce qui se passe dans les fenêtres d'en face. Moi je vais juste voir une fois..." elle frissonna "quelqu'un que je connais."

Elle monta dans l'immeuble d'internat d'en face. A une croisée de fenêtres, elle put jeter un coup d'oeil. Elle entrevit Vassili, le dos à son bureau. Mais il y avait une autre personne, une jeune fille, assise dans son lit. Elle éprouva un frisson d'horreur et de jalousie spontanée, pour lequel elle tenta immédiatement de se raisonner.

"Il fait ce qu'il veut." pensa-t-elle encore. "Qu'est-ce que je fais là, de toute façon?" Elle détourna son regard de la fenêtre maudite, quitta le couloir, encore plus enragée de savoir qu'avant.

Toujours presque malgré elle, ses pieds la conduisirent jusqu'au pied du batiment où était la chambre d'internat de Vassili, et elle commença à monter les escaliers, à compter les portes.

"Que disent-ils?", pensait-elle. Et puis aussi "Je ne devrais vraiment pas faire ça."

Les voix étaient faibles, mais elle parvint à les écouter. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, en ce moment.

A l'intérieur, Lisa, qui avait encore fait une brève sieste, était à nouveau réveillée. Elle avait fouillé dans la bibliothèque de Vassili et lisait "Ondine", de Giraudoux.

"J'ai encore trouvé un joli rêve tout de suite." dit Lisa à Vassili, qui travaillait, assis à son bureau, dans l'autre pièce. "Il y a vraiment beaucoup de rêves, ici.

- L'influence des fées, je suppose."

Sophie, sans plus rien voir, écoutait de toutes ses oreilles cette discussion qui recommençait à l'intriguer, suffisamment forte, ainsi clamée d'une pièce à l'autre, pour qu'elle luisse la comprendre. Elle posa son lourd sac.

Mais Vassili avait entendu. Il surgit de la porte, derrière Sophie, le visage furieux.

"Viendras-tu sans cesse nous persécuter?" dit-il d'une voix sifflante. "Il y a une malade, ici!

- Je suis désolée..." dit Sophie, confuse. "Vraiment..." Elle s'était tellement habituée à l'indulgence de Fergus qu'elle se sentait effrayée, prise en faute.

"Nous as-tu vus?" demanda Vassili.

"Non... Oui...

- Alors viens. Le mal est fait." Sans la toucher, il l'emmena à sa suite dans l'appartement. Elle ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Il l'emmena dans sa biliothèque, toute petite pièce, recouverte du sol au plafond de livres, la plupart d'occasion.

"Que cherches-tu?" lui demanda-t-il d'une vois toujours basse, mais dure.

"Je voulais juste..." Elle hésita, non pas qu'elle cherchât un mensonge, mais elle ignorait elle-même le but de sa visite. "Je voulais juste te voir...

- Sans être vue.

- Oui... Je veux dire... ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas contente que tu me parles..." Elle s'enfonçait. Elle le sentait.

Mais Vassili se calma, et il sembla presque à Sophie distinguer sur son visage l'ombre d'un sourire, qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

"Sais-tu garder un secret?

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup les secrets..." dit Sophie, resongeant à son aventure avec Callicles, qu'elle n'avait pas pu oublier.

"C'est pour cela que tu essaies d'être mise au courant de ceux des autres." dit Vassili, qui redevenait méchant.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!" s'exclama Sophie. "Bien sur, je peux garder un de tes secrets!

- Très bien. Eh bien, ne dis rien à personne à propos de cette jeune fille que tu as vue ici."

Sophie se sentit frissonner. "A personne?"

"Tu peux en parler à Abigail, si tu veux." lui concéda-t-il. "Elle sait, bien sur, et elle peut savoir que tu sais.

- Et... à toi?" demanda Sophie. 

Il la regarda d'un air d'étonnement.

"Je ne répondrai pas forcément à tes questions. Mais quel serait le mal?

- Non, rien." dit Sophie.

Elle se sentait bizarrement euphorique. "Je voulais dire que j'ai le droit de te parler, c'est tout."

Elle repartit vite, sans s'expliquer davantage. Etre forcée de garder un secret pouvait ne pas être si mal, finalement.

Puis elle revit celui qui s'était présenté comme un meurtrier, et elle eut à nouveau mal à la tête.

"Le secret de Vassili, je le garde. Parce que je le veux. Mais le tien, je trouverai un moyen de le faire sortir, tu comprends?" Mais personne n'entendit ses paroles.

* * *

Abigail était allée à la bibliothèque de l'école, ce samedi, pour consulter les journaux. Elle ignorait s'il y aurait déjà un article sur la disparition de Lisa, mais voulait en être certaine.

Elle saisit le premier d'entre eux, fouilla les articles, ne trouva rien.

Après quelques quarts d'heure de consultation, elle tomba sur quelques lignes, labellées "dernière minute", dans un quotidien du sud.

La police enquêtait sur "le décès mystérieux d'une jeune pensionnaire." dans la clinique en question.

Elle ne put se retenir de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Alors qu'elle allait ranger les journaux, son regard fut attiré par une personne connue.

"Anselme!" souffla-t-elle. Il ne l'entendit pas. Le vieux réflexe de parler bas dans une bibliothèque avait été le plus fort, et il restait concentré sur son livre. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui toucha le dos. Il sursauta et se retourna.

"Abigail." C'était un jeune homme blond et nerveux, maigre, au nez pointu chaussé de lunettes. Il lisait un livre sur les hérésies cathares. "Je ne t'avais pas vue depuis longtemps. Tu bosses sur quoi, maintenant?

- Toujours sur le rayonnement des étoiles lointaines. Et toi?" Elle montra de la main le livre d'Anselme, hésita. "Tu ne faisais pas des maths?

- Si, si... Mais j'ai déjà appris l'an dernier tout ce qu'il y a à apprendre en DEA, et je m'ennuie, cette année. Je ne suis pas passé à la fac depuis des semaines. Normalement, je devrais commencer une thèse, mais je ne sais plus si je veux faire des maths." Il eut un geste d'énervement. "Tu sais, il n'y a jamais de cursus qui corresponde à ce que l'on veuille faire. Je sais que mes recherches seront en magie, de toute façon. Mais même dans les disciplines humaines, j'aimerais... je ne sais pas, un mélange de mathématique, d'histoire, de lettres, de philosophie...

- Histoire des maths?" suggéra la Nocker.

"C'est encore trop restreint. On ne peut même pas y faire de géographie. Je pense que je devrais inventer un cursus rien que pour moi, mais ils ne me laisseront pas faire." Il eut un sourire soucieux. "Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas de ce-qui-serait-la-prochaine-réforme-de-l'enseignement-si-j'étais-ministre que tu viens me parler, non? Tu as peut-être décidé de m'aider? Je t'avais dit qu'un jour, si j'avais le temps, j'écrirais un traité sur l'importance relative des mots et des langues dans la magie féérique et dans la magie hermétique, et tu avais l'air de trouver que c'était intéressant. Ce qui est une réaction normale, d'ailleurs. C'est trèèèèès intéressant..." Comme Abigail ne répondait pas, il s'interrompit. "Apparemment non, en fait. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, je ne parle que de ma vie... Que voulais-tu dire?

- Nous enquêtons sur la disparition d'une petite fantôme, et sur sa mort en premier lieu... Elle nous a dit avoir été la victime de quelqu'un qui l'avait contrôlée mentalement.

- Ce n'est pas moi!" sursauta Anselme. "Ni aucun de mes amis!" Il réfléchit un peu. "Pas que j'aie des amis, au fond. Mais c'est un principe."

Abigail resta silencieuse. Anselme reprit.

"Comment cela s'est-t-il passé?

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à rajouter. La fillette s'appelle Claire, elle a été tuée il y a six semaines, et dit qu'on l'a forcée à sortir dans son jardin.

- Et donc, elle a disparu depuis?

- Oui. Introuvable. Nous avons enquêté, sans rien trouver avec des sorts de localisation...

- Je suis pas trop fort à ça. Plutôt aux altérations physiques et chimiques, et un peu biologiques, récemment.

"... et récemment, nous avons trouvé une gamine des rues assassinée, rouée de coups.

- Pauvre petite... Tu penses que c'est le même?

- On ne sait pas, justement.

- Je vais peut-être essayer de trouver... des trucs. Je vous tiendrai au courant. Je t'envoie un mail. Euh, enfin si tu me donnais ton adresse, ça serait mieux, bien sur...

Elle prit un ticket de métro et un stylo, commença à écrire.

"Tu peux juste me la dire." dit le magicien. "Je retiens très bien les noms, par contre je perds souvent mes affaires..."

Abigail lui donna son adresse.

"Je vais y aller." lui dit le magicien. Je vais prendre le livre, et... ah non, il est exclu du prêt. Bon, je vais le copier, alors." Il murmura à l'oreille d'Abigail "Personne ne me regarde?" Elle regarda autour d'elle, lui assura que non.

Il murmura quelques mots cabalistiques, et une copie du livre apparut, à côté du premier.

"Voilà, je vais ranger le leur, et... oh, zut, Abigail, tu te rappelles lequel était le bon?"

Elle ne put répondre à son interrogation.

"Tu sais, si toi-même tu ne peux pas les distinguer, cela ne change pas grand chose.

- C'est quand même une question de principe. Et puis, il y en a un des deux qui sonnera si j'essaie de franchir la barrière avec." Il réfléchit "Les deux, même, puisque j'ai copié le système de sécurité. Je vais devoir lancer un autre sort, donc autant en créer un troisième qui ne sonnera pas. En attendant, je vais leur offrir un exemplaire. Cela ne fait jamais de mal, un livre de plus."

Il disparut derrière une étagère, s'orientant en regardant les numéros de rayons, et Abigail quitta la bibliothèque.

* * *

Vassili, Abigail, Fergus, Mairead et Lisa s'étaient retrouvés dans un petit parc municipal quasiment vide au sol jonché de feuilles mortes.

Mairead avait insisté pour venir ici, insisté pour y amener Lisa, et elle avait aussi, pour une fois, fait sortir Miroir, toujours enroulé autour de son cou. Il avait reconnu Lisa. Et, tous les trois, ils étaient en train de s'enfouir dans les énormes massifs de fleurs, au milieu des pelouses presque vertes sur lesquelles on n'avait pas le droit de marcher - et c'était encore Mairead qui avait insisté.

Elle savait où poser le pied, le genou, pour ne pas écraser les tiges, et au contraire dégager les fleurs, leur laisser plus de liberté qu'un jardinier aurait pu le faire. C'est ce qu'elle répétait à Lisa, craintive.

"Te rappelles-tu de cet endroit-là? Ce n'étaient pas les mêmes fleurs, à l'époque, mais c'est comme si c'étaient leurs filles. N'est-ce pas bon?

Lisa, assise dans un coin, sous l'ombre des fleurs, hocha gravement la tête.

"Tout va bien en ce moment, et je suis entourée de fleurs. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'à n'importe quel moment elles peuvent commencer à se faner, tout autour de moi."

Mairead fut émue à ces paroles, et lui prit la main. Lisa sembla ne pas le remarquer.

"C'est étrange d'aller bien. Et d'avoir à nouveau peur de la mort. Je n'y suis plus habituée." Elle se tourna vers Mairead. "Tu penses que Sharky, Mortimer et mon lacet sont morts aussi?"

C'est alors que Miroir répondit "Je ne pense pas.

- Tu parles?" s'étonna Mairead. "Il me semblait te comprendre, mais... tu ne m'avais jamais parlé?" Elle se tourna vers Lisa. "L'entends-tu aussi?" Lisa acquiesça.

"Tes pouvoirs grandissent." dit la petit furet. "Je vais partir en quête. Je me souviens de Sharky, Mortimer, et du lacet de chaussure. Ils étaient mes amis. Mairead, tu es partie en quête pour retrouver ton amie ; il n'y a pas de raison pour que je ne fasse pas de même.

- Je te souhaite bonne chance." dit Mairead.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de chance. Tu réussiras de toute façon." dit Lisa d'un air catégorique et distant. Puis, souriant à nouveau "Et je serai très heureuse de les revoir.

- Ne prends pas trop de risques, quand même!" dit Mairead. "Quand vas-tu partir?

- Tout de suite.

- Tout de suite? Mais..." Elle ne sut que dire. "Nous n'avons pas pu célébrer ton départ." ne lui semblait pas une bonne idée. Alors elle lui dit encore au revoir, tristement.

Elle voulut courir près des autres pour leur en parler, et se rendit compte qu'elle tenait encore la main de Lisa. Et, à ce moment, elle se rendit compte que Lisa s'était mise à la serrer très fort, à lui faire mal, mais elle n'eut pas envie de la relacher.

"Allons leur dire..." dit-elle à Lisa, l'entraînant en dehors du massif de fleurs.

"Oui, que nous allons bientôt tous les revoir." dit Lisa, tranquille. Et Mairead, quoique inquiète, sourit et pensa "Elle me semblait voir l'avenir tristement, je suis contente qu'elle aille mieux."

Les autres étaient en train de discuter.

"Et alors?" demandait Fergus tout excité. "La police? Les tribunaux? La prison? Comment se présente notre avenir?

"J'ai eu confirmation par les journaux du dimanche." dit Abigail, d'un air vaguement inquiet de parler dans un lieu public, même vide. "Tous les journaux parlent d'un meurtre mystérieux, et d'un cadavre dont il ne restait que des fragments. Personne ne la recherchera. Il nous suffira donc de souhaiter n'avoir pas laissé trop de traces... Ils ont des limites sur ce qu'ils croient possible ; et selon leurs axiomes, nous ne pouvons pas être entrés, de toute façon."

Mairead l'interrompit. "Miroir est parti, pour retrouver les amis de Lisa."

Abigail la regarda "A propos de Lisa... qu'allons-nous dire à ses parents? Ils doivent le croire morte...

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent." dit Lisa brusquement. "Je ne veux plus les revoir. Ils m'ont mis là-bas pour que je sois heureuse, et ils se sont trompés. Maintenant je peux l'être, et tant mieux pour eux, mais je ne veux plus les voir.

- Leur envoyer une lettre serait nous dénoncer..." dit Abigail, d'un ton vaincu. "Mais je ne sais pas si c'est très juste de les laisser croire que tu es morte.

- Etait-ce juste de leur laisser croire que j'irais mieux si j'allais dans cet hôpital?

Lisa sembla accablée. "Je ne veux pas y retourner." Abigail semblait triste aussi. Mairead voulut prendre la défense de son amie.

"Ils pourront savoir plus tard, de toute façon, ce n'est pas pressé!

Vassili, qui n'avait pas dit un mot, dit "A défaut d'autre chose, je peux leur envoyer un rêve. Ils ne le croiront probablement pas, mais c'est mieux que rien. Un rêve pour dire que Lisa va bien.

Lisa et Abigail semblèrent toutes deux heureuses à cette suggestion.

"Tu vois qu'il est possible que ça s'arrange!" Mairead regardait Abigail, mais parlait à l'univers entier.

Elle dit à Lisa "J'ai un autre endroit à te montrer, viens voir." et l'entraina derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas laché sa main.

"Et pour ce qui est de lui trouver des papiers, une vie officielle?" soupira Abigail après son départ. "Le mieux aurait été une complicité de sa famille...

- Il y a d'autres moyens." dit Vassili.

Mairead avait amené Lisa près d'un petit muret, qu'elle commença à parcourir, écartant les bras, puis à cloche-pieds.

"Ca ne gêne pas tes parents que tu fasses ça?" demanda Lisa.

"Que je fasse... quoi? Ah, jouer? Non, bien sur. Ils ne sont pas là, mais ça ne les dérangerait pas de toute façon.

- Je voudrais avoir tes parents..." dit Lisa.

"Tu sais." dit Mairead, qui sauta de façon à se retrouver assise sur le muret. "Moi j'aurais aimé avoir les tiens. quand j'étais petite. Ils étaient toujours à s'occuper de toi... Les miens sont toujours ensemble. Ils me laissaient même parfois à mon frère.

- Mais maintenant ce n'est plus grave." dit Lisa.

"Non." dit Mairead. "Ce n'a jamais été grave, de toute façon. Mais plus ça va, plus je les comprends."

Elle remonta sur le mur, essaya de se mettre sur les mains, y réussit quelques secondes, avant de retomber sur ses pieds à côté du muret.

"Je n'avais jamais réussi celui-là, quand j'étais petite. Et je n'avais pas réessayé. ca fait du bien!

- Toutes les choses changent." conclut Lisa, avec un vague sourire.


	11. Où on use de trigonométrie et de couteau

_

Où on s'arme de trigonométrie, de magie et de couteaux

_

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard...

"Je ne l'ai pas trouvée, Vassili. Nulle part."

Ahmed venait de se matérialiser par surprise auprès de Vassili, qui lisait dans le local du club. Il était sombre.

"Que t'a dit la Dame Blanche?" demanda le Bansidh.

"Rien...

- Elle m'a contacté, moi. Me disant qu'elle savait. Mais ses conditions étaient inadmissibles.

- Mais c'est pas vrai! Pourquoi elle m'a menti?

- A toi, ou à moi.

- Elle a déjà beaucoup trop de droits..." fulminait Ahmed. "Mais elle obéit au boss, et apparamment il tient à elle... Je lui en parlerai quand même. A toi non plus, on ne peut pas te mentir, Vassili. Tu es notre messager, et un des gardiens des entraves les plus fiables qu'on a eus, depuis que l'Ancienne Alliance a été conclue avec des humains, il y a des siècles, juste dans cette ville." Il prit un air plus décontracté "Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde dit. Je ne peux pas dire que j'aie connu les autres.

- Je pense faire bientôt le rituel pour rechercher les assassins de Nora." dit Vassili. "Je t'attendais.

- Aaah!" clama Ahmed de satisfaction. "Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit, mon pote, tu es le meilleur gardien qu'on ait eu! Quand ça, quand ça?

- Dans deux jours. Je dois écarter de chez moi un doux esprit que j'héberge. De plus, il faut que nous contactions quelqu'un d'autre - une amie de Nora. C'est une enfant de l'ombre. Elle peut être difficile à trouver.

- D'accord, d'accord. Je sens que ça va marcher, et que ma vengeance est proche... Et même si ce n'est pas eux, ce sont des assassins, et ça sera très satisfaisant de savoir qu'ils vont prendre.

- Ce serait réjouissant..." Vassili sourit furtivement. "J'ai hâte de voir la vengeance d'un fantôme.

- Il faut que tu m'aides à le trouver! Je ne peux rien faire tout seul. Je n'ai pas eu de chance, jusqu'à maintenant

- Je suis votre bras. Je partagerai ta haine.

Ahmed sembla réfléchir.

"Sais-tu ce qu'est la haine? Tu hais quelque chose, toi? Tu es toujours calme... même quand tu dis du mal des gens.

- Je l'ai connue.

- C'est vrai?" demanda Ahmed, léger. "Vas-tu me révéler tes plus lourds secrets? Une vengeance personnelle? Ou peut-être que tu as été un rebelle de la société, toi aussi?

- Pas de la société. De la réalité.

- Pardon?

- J'ai longtemps haï" dit Vassili en insistant sur chaque mot, sans regarder le fantôme "tout ce qui existe, ainsi d'ailleurs qu'une bonne partie de ce qui n'existe pas.

- Ca doit être épuisant..." dit Ahmed désarçonné.

Vassili sourit doucement. "Tu peux le dire...

- Et maintenant?" demanda Ahmed.

"La haine s'est affaiblie. Il y a plus de lassitude. Mais je prendrai la tienne, je lui donnerai corps... Si mon rituel réussit, cependant, car j'ai échoué à retrouver le meurtrier de Claire.

- Mais c'est pas le même! Puisque je te dis que c'est pas le même... Alors samedi soir, c'est ça? Je te quitte - je vais faire mon rapport. Salut!"

Vassili regarda à travers le Voile et put le voir enfourcher sa moto fantôme, l'air empli de satisfaction.

* * *

"Oui, je pense que tu peux emmener Lisa chez tes parents pour ce week-end." dit Abigail. "On a à peine parlé de l'affaire dans les journaux, il n'y a eu aucune photo, et tes parents n'ont pas l'air le genre à poser des questions.

- Super!" dit Mairead, radieuse.

"Tu avais un frère, si je me rappelle bien." dit Lisa. "Un grand, qui nous tirait les cheveux.

- Oui!" clama Mairead, avec une grande fierté et une émotion assez inexplicables, au souvenir de ces cheveux tirés.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi être fière." songeaient les deux autres tout bas.

"Et j'ai aussi une petite soeur, maintenant.", ajouta Mairead.

"Elle est mignonne?" demanda Lisa.

"Très! Blonde, et plus jolie que moi."

Elles s'éloignèrent, étant juste venues voir Abigail pour s'assurer de son autorisation. Mairead, qui avait peur de Vassili, avait tendance à la considérer comme la chef du groupe.

- Plus jolie que toi, vraiment? Elle doit être adorable...

- Elle l'est!" Puis Mairead ajouta, plus bas. "C'est vrai? Tu me trouves jolie?

- Oui." dit Lisa, tout naturellement.

"Je me disais..." dit Mairead avec un grand sourire "que peut-être que les jambes de chèvre, les cornes... ça ne se fait pas chez les humains, que ça ne te plairait pas. Mais apparemment, ça ne te gêne pas?

- Non." continua Lisa. "Ca te va bien. C'est comme ce nom, Mairead. C'est toi de toute éternité. Je me dis même que j'aurais du m'en rendre compte, quand tu étais petite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai appelée autrement." Elle murmura pour elle-même "Mairead, Mairead..."

"Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là!" s'exclama Mairead.

- Pourquoi?" demanda Lisa.

"Juste comme ça! Quand je t'entends parler, ça me donne de la force, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et puis..." Elle hésita. "Juste ça. Tu me fais sentir, plus encore que les autres, que cette histoire était vraie, et que j'ai le pouvoir des contes de fées entre mes mains. Tu brilles comme une étoile.

- Tu brilles comme un soleil." dit Lisa sans hésitation.

"Qu'est-ce que tu..." dit Mairead, gênée. "Je veux dire : tu n'es pas... Je ne pense vraiment pas valoir plus que toi, ou...

- Tu te rappelles le cours de physique que tu m'as apporté?" demanda Lisa.

- Oui...

- C'est pareil. Tu ne penses pas être plus lumineuse que moi." dit Lisa. "Mais toi, tu es proche du monde. Tu m'y emmènes, tu me le montres, tu me réchauffes, tu me fais me sentir vivante. Voilà ce qu'est le soleil. Peut-être juste une étoile comme une autre, mais il peut être le centre du monde.

- Oh..." dit Mairead. "C'est de la poésie ou de la science?

- Je ne sais pas."

Il y eut un long silence, doux, éclairé par le soleil d'automne.

"Penses-tu être si loin de moi?" pensa Mairead, mais les mots ne passèrent pas ses lèvres.

* * *

"C'est donc ici!" s'exclama Flamme, entrant dans le local du club, accompagnée de Fergus et Abigail. "Bien minable, comme endroit."

"Bonjour, demoiselle guerrière." lui dit doucement Vassili, derrière qui se tenait, invisible aux yeux des autres, Ahmed. Elle lui fit un signe de tête. "C'est quand qu'on commence?" demanda-t-elle? Fergus, dans son dos, fit de grands signes d'approbation sans être vu.

"J'ai fini l'appareil, et Vassili va lancer le rituel. Mais il y a un... petit problème technique. Je pense que nous devrions aller à l'extérieur, dans un endroit dégagé, pour faire la triangulation."

Flamme poussa un soupir. "Je vous emmène." Puis plus bas : " Je suis sure que vous ne connaissez rien aux endroits dégagés du coin."

Et en effet, par des passages dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence, elle les mena jusqu'à un vieux parking de supermarché. Abigail tira de son sac un objet à peu près rond, avec une aiguille de fer pivotante au-dessous d'un écran de verre, et de nombreuses graduations dont la plupart avaient un effet complètement inconnu.

"Vassili. Je pense que ceci sera nécessaire." dit Abigail en lui tendant une petite boîte. Sans un geste de surprise, Vassili introduisit les objets tirés de la boîte dans ses oreilles. Abigail actionna alors un bouton rouge sur le côté de son engin. Un bruit horrible retentit.

"C'est quoi ce bruit?" hurla le Pooka, qui fit un bon en arrière.

"Un horrible grincement qui tient à peu près le milieu entre la scie sauteuse, la porte d'église qui grince, et le cri du porc qu'on égorge." analysa froidement Abigail, qui se tenait près de l'objet. Elle ne montrait la gêne que lui causait le bruit que par quelques plis de concentration sur les tempes, alors qu'il était suffisamment fort pour lui faire voler les cheveux en arrière.

"Et pourquoi y a que le Bansidh qui a des boules Quies?" crai Fergus. Mais il était trop loin, et sa réclamation n'eut pas l'effet tonnant qu'il espérait.

"Parce que c'est un Bansidh, justement ; et parce qu'il a besoin d'être près de l'appareil pour lancer le sort."

Flamme et Ahmed, qui à l'origine étaient plus éloignés de l'appareil que Fergus, ne s'en étaient pas éloignés, sans qu'on sache si c'était par orgueil ou parce que le bruit ne les gênait pas.

Vassili commença à murmurer, doucement, et les autres n'en entendirent que des bribes, alors que'ils le regardaient bouger, se concentrer sur la machine, et sur le cheveu de Nora, en psalmodiant des formules magiques.

"Il y eut une enfant... Voilà un cheveu qui vient d'un mort... En tout temps, en tout lieu, montre-nous le chemin vers ceux qui ont versé le sang... Il y a de la rancune dans nos coeurs... Car rien ne reste caché à l'oeil de celui... Il y aura..."

"Pas mal." constata Flamme d'un ton involontairement admiratif.

Ahmed, près d'elle, hocha la tête.

Pendant ce temps, Fergus faisait des acrobaties, loin de la machine hurlante, tentant de se faire remarquer, mais tout le monde, même sans entendre ce qu'il disait, fixait Vassili. Il continua quand même, au cas où.

Abigail éteignit la source de bruit, et tout le monde sembla soulagé.

"J'ai des calculs à faire, maintenant." dit-elle. "Je ne vous imposerai pas cela, mais je vous appelle quand j'ai fini.

"Tu as raté quelque chose." dit Flamme à Fergus. Il grogna.

* * *

Abigail, Vassili, Fergus, Flamme et Ahmed arrivèrent au point que la Nocker avait situé très précisément sur la carte, du côté de la route de Canet, et qui se trouvait occupé par une boîte de nuit que Fergus qualifia de "ringarde".

"Donc les meurtriers sont là-dedans? Comme c'est intéressant!" ironisa Flamme. "J'espère que vous avez au moins amené une bombe. Ou alors on pourrait faire une annonce : les gens de l'assistance à qui il est arrivé de tuer une petite fille sont priés de se présenter auprès de ses vengeurs!"

- Nous pourrions nous cacher derrière la haie." dit Abigail en indiquant l'endroit de la main. "Et quand il y a quelqu'un qui sort, on vérifie si c'est lui...

- Ca serait peut-être mieux si ce n'était pas une machine qui hurle." persifla la petite fille.

"Et si je rentrais?" dit Fergus. "Je reconnaitrais les gens. Enfin, non, mais qui sait, peut-être que je m'amuserais plus dans une boîte de nuit, même ringarde, que caché derrière une haie?

- Comme tu veux." répondit Abigail, hochant les épaules.

"Je reste avec toi." dit Flamme. "Je ne veux pas les rater." ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Vassili alla se poster de l'autre côté de la route, suivi par Ahmed, le plus loin possible du bruit de la boîte de nuit mal insonorisée. Il se coucha dans un fossé, semblant complètement à l'aise sur le sol dur, qui par on ne sait quel miracle refusait de salir ses vêtements sombres.

Le temps passa. Quand un groupe de personnes sortait de la boîte, Abigail enclenchait son appareil, mais à chaque fois, la boussole indiquait clairement que ceux qu'ils cherchaient se trouvaient encore à l'intérieur. Une fois, ce fut Fergus qui sortit, et vint les rejoindre.

"Je suis venu m'ennuyer avec vous, par solidarité!" clama-t-il.

"Tu n'as pas réussi à récupérer une demoiselle, cette fois?" demanda Abigail.

"J'aurais bien aimé, mais... il n'y avait que des idiotes. Or, je ne peux me permettre d'être superficiel (surtout qu'avec mon charme naturel, je n'ai aucune difficulté à trouver des filles bien sur tout point). J'ai donc décidé de fuir et de retrouver cette ambiance d'intellectualité légère que vous représentez, mesdemoiselles..." Il eu conscience que les demoiselles en question ne l'écoutaient qu'à peine, et ajouta "Je crois que je n'ai rien raté..." Abigail hocha la tête, et recommença, presque machinalement, son manège de repérage, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand Fergus disait une particulièrement grosse bêtise.

Une seule fois, des gens, repérant le bruit, vinrent voir ce qui se passait, jetant un oeil par dessus la haie. Abigail avait déjà arrêté la machine, et la plaqua contre son oreille.

"C'était quoi, ce hurlement...?" dit un homme visiblement désorienté, accompagné d'une fille qui gloussait. Il était arrivé avec l'air de quelqu'un qui compte rendre la justice, et se sentait maintenant bien ridicule.

"Un hurlement?" demanda Abigail, plaquant sa main contre la machine, dissimulant l'aiguille. "C'est ma sonnerie de téléphone portable. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tu es ici juste pour le plaisir d'insulter mes gouts musicaux?

Elle avait l'air froide et coléreuse, et l'homme partit, bredouillant de vagues excuses.

Flamme eut un reniflement de mépris "T'es pas crédible.

- C'est moi qui n'y crois pas, quand j'entends les bribes de musique qui sortent de ce batiment, et que je me rends compte qu'il y a des gens qui aiment ça." répondis Abigail.

"Tu exagères." dit Fergus à Flamme, avec le ton insupportablement paternaliste qu'il utilisait quand il voulait l'énerver. Elle ment vraiment pas mal, pour une toute débutante." Il se retourna, s'adressant maintenant à Abigail. "Pas vrai? Je croyais que tu étais contre le fait de mentir? Tu es prise sur le fait, bwahaha! Flagrantus delictus!

- Le mensonge est une arme, Pooka. Une puissante. On ne joue pas avec juste pour s'amuser.

- Mais si, on le fait! C'est comme la nitroglycérine : c'est plus drôle quand c'est puissant!" se justifia Fergus, déçu.

"Ce n'est pas pareil pour toi." concéda Abigail. "Tu ne mens pas pour tromper."

- Mais siiiiiii! Toujours" dit Fergus, essayant sans grand succès de prendre l'air mortellement vexé. Abigail recentra son attention sur la sortie de la boîte de nuit. "Encore un." Cette fois aussi, le résultat fut négatif. Flamme soupira.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'il y eut du nouveau. Fergus était en train de cherche à vers à l'alexandrin "Et trois heures après nous étions toujours là." quand l'aiguille de la boussole, enfin, daigna ne plus montrer l'intérieur, mais un groupe de personnes qui sortaient de la boîte. Elles étaient cinq : trois garçons et deux filles. Abigail cligna des yeux, pas encore sure d'avoir enfin atteint son but. Elle s'en persuada en deux secondes.

"Nous allons les suivre discrètement, pour le moment."

Flamme hocha la tête. Ils les suivirent de loin, discutant comme des fêtards. Vassili vint se joindre à eux, et Ahmed prit de l'avance, s'approchant du groupe qui bien sur ne le repéra pas.

Ils marchèrent un certain temps, s'éloignant de la boîte de nuit, longeant le fossé bordé de voitures - ils n'étaient pourtant pas si loin de Perpignan. Vassili put les observer : des deux filles, l'une était blonde, grande et jolie avec des cheveux longs et bouclés. L'autre était petite, avec des cheveux châtain très courts. Un homme très grand et musclé, brun, semblait être le petit ami de la blonde. Il y avait aussi un grand jeune homme blond et maigre, et un petit gros aux cheveux châtain.

"Nous sommes suffisamment loin de la boîte de nuit, maintenant." constata Abigail. "Je crois que nous allons pouvoir nous approcher et leur poser quelques questions.

- Des questions? Tu ne pensais pas que je serais d'accord avec toi sur ce point, si?" demanda la petite Bonnet Rouge, hargneuse.

Vassili, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, tâcha de la retenir, mais la petite Bonnet Rouge était trop rapide pour lui et lui glissa entre les doigts. En un rien de temps, elle avait rejoint le groupe qu'ils suivaient.

"Je suis ici pour réclamer le prix du sang!" clama-t-elle.

Ils restèrent sur place, trop surpris pour parler. Quand soudain, celui qui était le plus grand de tous paniqua et s'enfuit à travers les vignes, puis le petit bois derrière. "Ca doit être lui." siffla Flamme entre ses dents, et elle le poursuivit.

Fergus essaya de la suivre, pendant que Vassili et Abigail arrivaient au point où les trois autres s'étaient arrêtés.

"Bonjour." leur dit Vassili. "Comme notre amie l'a dit un peu trop brusquement, nous avons d'excellentes raisons de vous soupçonner de meurtre, et si vous avez des justifications à fournir, il serait bon de les donner tout de suite.

- Aucun d'entre nous n'a tué personne!" s'exclama la fille aux cheveux courts.

"Je n'en serais pas si sur." dit Vassili. "Mais commençons par le commencement." Ils s'approcha d'eux, et ils le virent sous son apparence de fée, avec sa peau blafarde, ses joues creuses, ses yeux brillants, et un sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres. Tous eurent l'air surpris, et la blonde eut un mouvement de recul. "Je suis ici au nom de ceux qui sont morts. Quels sont vos noms?"

* * *

Flamme partit en courant derrière l'homme imposant. Il fuyait, le plus vite qu'il pouvait, mais elle ne tarda pas à le rattraper.

"Je suis là." dit-elle d'un air sombre.

L'homme avait été très effrayé par les bruits de course, mais il se rassura en voyant l'âge et la carrure de celle qui se tenait devant lui.

"Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal." dit-il, saisissant au sol une épaisse branche de bois. Il se campa sur se jambes, tentant de sembler impressionnant.

"Tu penses que tu peux me faire du mal?" lui demanda Flamme.

Se méprenant sur le sens de sa question, il affirma "Ne crois pas que je vais avoir peur de frapper une petite fille.

- Je le sais!" s'exclama Flamme. "Je le sais bien, et c'est pour ça que je suis là. Tu as tué une de mes amies."

L'homme ne dit rien, mais leva son gourdin improvisé, l'air menaçant. Flamme se rapprochait de lui.

"C'est mon dernier avertissement, fillette.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'avertir. Si tu aimes bien te battre contre les petites filles, essaie encore."

Il ne se le fit pas dire une fois de plus, et asséna un grand coup de bâton à l'endroit où se trouvait Flamme, mais elle n'y était déjà plus.

Avec une vitesse stupéfiante, en ces quelques secondes, elle avait sorti son couteau, fait le tour de l'homme, et avait escaladé ses épaules massives.

"Je suis de bonne humeur, en ce moment." lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. "Tu mourras vite."

Et elle lui trancha la gorge d'un côté à l'autre.

L'homme s'étouffa dans son sang, et n'eut que le temps d'esquisser un vague geste dans la direction de Flamme avant de s'effondrer.

* * *

"Je m'appelle Magali." dit la jeune fille blonde. "Laissez-nous partir, je vous en prie!

- Nous n'avons rien fait." dit le petit gros.

"Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous n'avez pas fait. Mais vous ne nous avez pas encore dit vos noms." dit Vassili. Il sourit d'un sourire creux. "Est-ce si dangereux?"

- Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça." dit l'autre fille. "Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur nous. Vous n'êtes pas policier et La loi nous protège."

Elle lançait des regards furieux aux autres, essayant de les convaincre d'attaquer Vassili. Abigail, elle, avait sorti son pistolet en plastique, et se tenait dans l'ombre. Mais tous les amis de la jeune humaine aux cheveux courts étaient trop impressionnés par Vassili pour réagir à ses injonctions muettes.

"Damoiselle Magali." dit Vassili, se tournant vers elle. "Ne nous donnerez-vous pas votre nom de famille, et ceux de vos amis? Ce serait une preuve que vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

- Magali Grancia." répondit rapidement la jeune blonde. "Qui êtes-vous? Je peux vous laisser ma carte d'identité...

- Mon vrai nom est Vassili." répondit le Bansidh.

"Je suis Sandrine Lloret!" dit l'autre jeune fille, changeant de tactique. "Et ceux-là sont Benjamin Couteau et Franz Dewey. Nous n'avons rien, rien à nous reprocher, et il me semble que ce n'est pas votre cas! Si vous nous laissez partir maintenant, nous pourrons oublier de porter plainte. Que comptez-vous faire contre nous?

- D'abord obtenir la vérité." dit Vassili. "Pour le reste... je trouve qu'une certaine dose de surprise et de révélations savamment dosées rend la vie plus intéressante, ne trouvez-vous pas?"

"Mais quelle vérité?" demanda Magali, au bord de l'hystérie.

"Vous le savez. Même si je n'avais pas déjà eu de fortes présomptions contre vous, sachez que vous simulez fort mal l'innocence. Vous êtes trop émotive. Cela vous coutera cher."

A chacune des phrase de Vassili, la jeune fille semblait aller plus mal, et être de plus en plus nerveuse. Les deux garçons étaient immobiles, quant à l'autre fille, elle fulminait devant l'echec de ses négociations. Magali frôla encore plus de la crise de nerfs quand elle entendit du bruit dans le buissons avoisinants. Une haie s'écarta.

"Sébastien?" demanda Magali.

"Il est mort!" déclara Flamme d'un ton satisfait.

Fergus, qui la suivait, eut un air contrit, mais ne dit rien. Il reconnaissait implicitement de pas avoir réussi à l'empêcher. Magali hurla, et en quelques dixièmes de secondes, Flamme fut sur elle, tenant son couteau sous sa gorge.

"Ne va pas alerter le voisinage, sinon tu meurs aussi."

Magali cessa de crier, mais elle sanglotait, et les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues.

"Ce n'est pas juste... Ce n'est pas juste..." gémissait-elle.

"Cela reste à prouver." répondit la petite Bonnet Rouge. "Et peut-être que cela serait juste aussi si nous vous éliminions tous? Je suis en train d'y penser."

Abigail avait blêmi, ainsi que Franz et Benjamin. Les autres restaient impassibles.

"Vous en répondrez..." dit Sandrine.

"Peut-être." dit Vassili. "Mais en attendant, même vous en êtes venue à craindre pour votre vie."

Toujours d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots, Magali leva le ton.

"Vous n'avez rien compris!" pleurait-elle. "Il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Il m'a toujours dit qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès."

Sandrine la foudroya du regard, pendant que Franz et Benjamin restaient catastrophés.

"C'était de la magie. Une magie maléfique. On l'a forcé, mais je ne sais pas qui c'est." continua-t-elle. "Il n'aurait jamais fait ça, jamais! Je le savais, c'est pour ça que je ne l'avais pas dit à la police. Et maintenant, ce monstre l'a tué..." Elle se replia sur elle-même.

"Elle raconte n'importe quoi!" dit le grand maigre - celui qui s'appelait Franz.

"Ce n'était pas leur faute, donc." se dit Abigail, qui s'appuyait contre un arbre.

"Tu peux partir, Abigail, si c'est trop pénible pour toi. Le cas a l'air réglé. Nous n'aurons plus besoin de gentil flic." dit Vassili, toujours pâle et grave. Puis, plus bas, il lui souffla "Je veillerai à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'autre mort.

- Merci. Je resterai. Je regarderai" dit-elle. Mais même si sa voix était assurée, ses mouvements ne l'étaient pas Fergus s'approcha d'elle pour la soutenir.

"Te fais pas de bile!" dit-il. "Il n'y a rien qui vaille la peine de s'inquiéter, et, euh... ne crois-tu pas que cela serait mieux ni nous nous éloignons? Le temps est si beau, le soleil brille, les petits oiseaux font du ski... Hé, réponds-moi! Ca va aller, je te dis!

- Je pense pouvoir m'en faire une idée moi-même." siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

"Je la comprends." dit Ahmed dans la tête de Vassili. "J'aurais peut-être réagi comme ça de mon vivant.

- Plus maintenant?

- Tu sais en quoi la mort nous transforme. On ne peut plus vraiment avoir de scrupules quand aucun feu ne peut plus nous réchauffer, et que nous ne trouvons de chaleur que dans les entrailles tièdes de ceux que nous détestons. Mais il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je vérifie.

- On fait quoi, maintenant?" demanda Flamme à Vassili, interrompant sans le savoir sa conversation intérieure avec le fantôme.

"Je ne sais pas." répondit-il. Puis il se tourna vers leurs prisonniers, fixant chacun d'entre eux dans les yeux, finissant sur Sandrine. "Peut-être l'un d'entre nos invités a-t-il envie de nous raconter ce qu'ils n'ont pas fait exprès de faire?

- Rien-Du-Tout." articula Franz. Mais Benjamin tremblait de peur. Et Sandrine cracha par terre, renonçant.

"Laisse tomber, Franz. Je ne sais pas comment, mais ils savent, ils ne bluffent pas. C'est d'accord, nous avons tué la gamine, et aussi quelques autres. Mais, comme Magali vous l'a dit, ce n'est pas que nous. Il y a une force qui nous a utilisés - une grande force - et qui a le même but que nous, à savoir éliminer ces putains de races inférieures de France. Et nous sommes fiers d'avoir été choisis, et il n'est PAS question de magie maléfique." dit-elle en fixant Magali de son regard d'acier. Cela n'eut aucun effet, car la jeune fille blonde était toujours roulée en boule, pleurant silencieusement.

Ahmed ressortit du corps de Franz. Depuis sa conversation avec Vassili, il faisait l'aller-retour entre leurs différents prisonniers, qui à chaque fois frissonnaient désagréablement, mais sans savoir pourquoi.

"J'ai regardé à l'intérieur d'eux, et tout est vrai." confia-t-il à Vassili. "Ils ont en effet été pris par une force mystérieuse quand ils m'ont tué. Et aussi pour Nora, et pour un autre innocent que je ne connaissais pas. La fille blonde est hors de cause. Elle n'était pas là les deux premières fois, et elle a regardé sans pouvoir intervenir la troisième.

- Et Claire?" lui murmura Vassili.

"Rien vu." répondit Ahmed. "Mais même s'ils ne l'ont pas fait de leur propre volonté, ils n'ont strictement aucun remords. Même la blonde n'a pas pensé à leur faire le moindre reproche. Pour moi, je leur en veux autant que s'ils l'avaient fait exprès. Je ne fais pas la différence.

- Je la fais." dit Vassili. "Le meurtre, souvent, marque un certain courage, qu'eux n'ont même pas montré. Tout est à jeter."

"Tu sais ce que se disait le petit, là?" cracha Ahmed. "Qu'il ne regrettait pas ces occasions où, même si ce n'était pas de son propre fait, il avait eu l'occasion de faire preuve de courage. Et l'autre crétin, qui sous prétexte que le deuxième mari de sa mère est arabe et la bat, fait porter sur eux tous les malheurs du monde. Ces gens me dégoutent, Vassili. Tu diras de ma part à Abigail qu'ils ne méritent pas sa pitié, pas plus les uns que les autres."

Sandrine, devant l'absence de réponse, continuait son discours, quoique d'une voix un peu moins assurée.

"Notre cause est juste. Si vous tuez des gens pour ça, c'est vous qui êtes des crétins. Mais si vous voulez encore employer la violence, cette fois-ci, vous ne serez pas deux contre un, vous ne nous surprendrez pas, et croyez-moi, nous n'avons pas pour habitude de nous laisser battre par des crétins de gauchistes!

- Nous sommes ici pour des raisons strictement personnelles. Nous n'avons pas d'opinions politiques." fit remarquer Vassili.

"Sauf moi!" clama Ahmed.

"Sauf le fantôme qui se trouve à ma droite." rectifia calmement le Bansidh. "Mais ce n'est pas la question. La question est que nous sommes en ce moment plus fort que vous, et que vous allez devoir nous promettre...

- Vieux jeu, vieux jeu!" l'interrompit Flamme. "Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils vont tenir leurs serments?

- Je n'en suis pas sur." répondit le Bansidh. Il sourit "Mais au vu de l'ancienne magie que l'on peut mettre dans ce genre de rituel, cela vaudrait mieux pour eux.

- Et le temps qu'ils le comprennent, on serait dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou! Non, il y a plus simple." dit la Bonnet Rouge. Elle les regarda froidement, l'un après l'autre. "Vous avez vu ce que j'ai été capable de faire, ce soir. Eh bien, c'est moi qui prêterai serment : celui qui demain, à la première heure, ne va pas se dénoncer à la police pour le meurtre de Nora, et celui d'Ahmed, et celui de l'autre si vous y tenez, mourra dans la semaine. Celui qui impliquera le vieux" - elle désigna négligemment Vassili de la tête - "et ses potes dans l'affaire mourra aussi, même s'il pense être bien à l'abri au frais dans sa prison." Elle eut un sourire triomphant. "Par contre, si on vous demande pourquoi vous vous dénoncez si brusquement, vous pouvez parler de moi. Quelle gloire ce sera! Et quelle honte pour vous, quand tout le monde saura qu'une gamine a tué votre pote, si grand et si fort!"

Magali continuait ses pleurs silencieux..

"Toi aussi, la niaise assassinophile," dit Flamme, "tu as le droit de me dénoncer à la police, mais pas touche aux autres!"

Magali lui lança un regard meurtrier. "C'est toi que je hais." dit-elle.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en balance." dit Flamme.

- Monstre!" cracha-t-elle.

"On peut dire ça..." dit Flamme. "Sais-tu comment on nous a appelés? Je suis de l'espèce des Bonnets Rouges, qui trempaient leur bonnet dans le sang frais, pour lui garder toujours une couleur éclatante. Le sang séché est autrement plus laid, il est la marque que le dernier mort date de trop longtemps..." Tout en disant cela, son assurance s'était peu à peu envolée, et maintenant elle parlait d'un ton neutre, puis s'interrompit. "Mais je n'aurais pas tué si vous n'aviez pas commencé." murumura-t-elle pour elle-même, sans laisser quiconque l'entendre, dissimulant même une larme.

"Je pense que Les vrais Bonnets Rouges, ceux de la cour d'ombre, ne l'auraient pas laissé s'en sortir si facilement." murmura dans sa tête Vassili pour l'édification d'Ahmed. "Ils ne tuent pas si net."

"Nous nous dénoncerons!" dit Benjamin. "Laissez-nous seulement partir!"

Il tremblait de peur. "On va le faire!" dit-il aux autres. "Ca serait trop bête de se faire tuer!"

Lentement, Franz puis Sandrine acquiescèrent, forcés d'accepter le marché. Vassili regarda Flamme, légèrement admiratif.

"Tu es un peu trop prompte à la violence" lui dit-il, "mais tu es une enfant précieuse."

"Tous les enfants le sont. Les gens devraient le comprendre mieux." lui dit la Bonnet Rouge, tirant la langue. Elle regarda leurs victimes d'un air satisfait. "On peut rentrer, maintenant. Je crois qu'ils sont murs." Puis, plus fort "Et n'essayez pas de me suivre! C'est moi qui mène la danse, désormais."

Ils partirent silencieusement. Abigail pouvait facilement marcher toute seule, mais Fergus tentait quand même de donner l'impression qu'il la soutenait. Vassili les suivait, et même Ahmed ; il ne les quitta pas pour le royaume des ombres le long de ce chemin, comme il aurait pu le faire. Flamme marchait derrière, jetant un coup d'oeil en arrière de temps à autre, sous la lumière de la lune.

"Je lui ai transmis ton message." Le fantôme hocha la tête.

"Je lui ai promis : plus de morts. Je tiendrai parole, contre Flamme et même contre toi. Mais pour tout le reste, ils t'appartiennent.

- Il m'en coute de le dire" répondit Ahmed, "mais il est beaucoup de sorts pires que la mort. Et je les suivrai, maintenant, en prison et partout où ils iront, pour voir si le sort leur accorde ce qu'ils méritent. Cependant, pour l'instant, je suis en paix. C'était une belle nuit.

Puis le silence retomba.


	12. Où l'on tire des conséquences

_Où l'on tire les conséquences des actions de la veille_

* * *

Fergus suivit Abigail dans l'escalier qui menait chez elle. Elle ne lui avait pas dit un mot depuis la mort de Sébastien, et Fergus lui-même avait renoncé à parler. Il se préparait à entrer de force dans sa chambre, mais elle ne tenta pas de fermer la porte derrière elle. Fergus eut un grand sourire à cette constatation, et tenta de renouer le contact.

"C'est un jour étrange." dit-il. Je t'ai vue mentir, et maintenant, je te vois pleurer."

Abigail, surprise, leva les mains à ses yeux, pour constater qu'elle ne pleurait pas. Elle se mordit la lèvre de s'être fait avoir, puis, sans répondre, enleva ses chaussures et se recroquevilla sur son lit.

"Tu es si petite et si maigre, ce soir." constata-t-il. l'observant.

"Je le suis toujours." répondit-elle.

"Mais nooon! Ce soir plus que d'habitude! Je le jure! Que dirais-tu de prendre tes mensurations, pour comparer? Comme ça, je pourrai voir si c'était une illusion d'optique."

Mais Abigail ne répondit pas. Fergus, surpris, laissa passer un silence.

"C'est oui, alors?" rajouta-t-il quelques secondes après.

Abigail poussa un soupir.

"C'est gentil de ta part, Pooka.

- QUOI?" cria Fergus, surjouant la pose de la stupéfaction la plus extrême.

Abigail rabattit la couverture sur elle. "De me donner l'occasion de me défouler. Mais tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin ce soir.

- De quoi as-tu besoin?" demanda Fergus allègrement. "Si c'est d'un soutien affectueux et viril pour te prendre dans les bras et plus si affinités, je suis là!

- Je ne saurai jamais si tu es réellement la personne la plus stupide du monde ou si tu fais semblant...

- Les deux." répondit Fergus. Mais il n'était manifestement pas très content de la tournure que prenait la conversation, et il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, puis revint après avoir mis le pyjama à petits hiboux, trop petit pour lui, qu'Abigail lui avait prêté, puis il se coucha. Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence, cette fois.

"As-tu déjà lu l'Iliade?" demanda-t-elle.

Fergus répondit, avec l'air perdu.

"Euh, oui, tu parles de l'histoire avec Achille qui boude sous sa tente et qui est si mal cadrée qu'on n'a même pas les passages les plus rigolos avec Ulysse? Ouaip! Je l'ai lue, et aussi de très nombreuses fanfics, dont la meilleure impliquait des lapins mauves casqués. Mais pourquoi diable?...

- Je l'ai lue, moi aussi." dit Abigail. "Il y a longtemps, la première fois, et plusieurs fois depuis. Quand on y réfléchit bien, ce n'est jamais qu'un tas de massacres sur des gens qui ne l'ont pas mérité, et la plupart des personnages sont antipathiques. Mais c'est beau tout de même. Quelque chose dans la façon dont c'est raconté. C'est la beauté des grands combats épiques.

- La beauté d'une bonne paire de claques dans la gueule!" entama Fergus, lyrique.

"Tu vois,", reprit Abigail, "et c'est ce que je devrais ressentir en ce moment. Nous sommes de fées. Des créatures de rêve. Dans ce que nous faisons, que cela aie un sens ou non, nous devrions pouvoir sentir la beauté des anciens mythes. Mais à chaque fois que quelqu'un meurt autour de moi, même si c'est une vengeance noble contre quelqu'un qui le méritait sans doute, même si je ne l'aimais pas du tout, même quand c'est la conclusion d'une tragédie, même si on pourrait y voir de la beauté, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ça n'était pas indispensable, et de me demander comment j'aurais pu l'empêcher."

Elle chercha à rassembler ses idées, et cette fois-ci, Fergus ne tenta pas de meubler par une absurdité.

"Je dois être trop humaine." rajouta Abigail, la voix plus faible, plus sèche, plus hésitante.

"Abigaiiiiil!" clama Fergus. "Tu dis n'importe quoi! C'est pas un truc d'humain, d'être triste quand les gens qu'ils aiment pas meurent. Si c'était le cas, ça se saurait! C'est pas un truc de fées non plus, d'accord. Je sais pas ce que tu es alors : peut-être une extraterrestre de la galaxie d'Andromède? Mais franchement, si tu dois dire que tu es trop humaine, fais-le pour les vraies raisons, et débrouille-toi pour y remédier! je sais pas : tu pourrais par exemple moins ranger ta chambre, plus rigoler quand on fait des investigations qui servent à rien, et te lâcher un peu niveau vie sexuelle? je suis prêt à t'aider sur tous les points, parole de Pooka!

- C'est gentil." dit Abigail.

Fergus ouvrit de grands yeux, comptant un "deux rien que dans la soirée" sur ses doigts.

"Mais il est toujours mort. Tu ne changeras pas ça." continua la Nocker. "C'est une des seules choses que tous les efforts ne pourraient réparer."

"D'accord, d'accord... Me dis pas qu'il te manque, quand même! Et si c'est juste une question de principe, ben là tu perds du temps! Oui, si tu veux aider les gens, tout ce temps que tu pourrais passer à faire quelque chose de bon à manger, sauver le monde, ou bosser pour SOS Pookas déprimés, tu le fais pas! Allez, du nerf! Demain est un autre jour, enfin pas forcément vu qu'il est minuit largement passé, mais un petit peu quand même!

- Je vais dormir." dit Abigail

"Voilà! Tu viens de choisir une des activités les plus utiles et constructives inventées par l'humanité! C'est ainsi qu'il faut réagir! D'ailleurs, je le fais moi-même très souvent, et euh... je voulais juste dire... ça va aller, hein?

- Ca va aller." répondit-elle..

* * *

Vassili était en train de lire, quand on frappa à la porte. Il se leva.

"Qui est-ce?" murmura-t-il à travers la porte.

"Laissez-moi entrer!" cria une voix. Vassili reconnut avec surprise Sandrine.

"Pourquoi donc?

- C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

- Je voudrais d'autres explications, demoiselle. Cette phrase pourrait aussi bien signifier que je mourrai si j'ouvre cette porte.

- Je suis en danger." dit Sandrine d'une voix qui faiblissait. "Votre amie le démon aux cheveux rouges tente de me tuer."

Vassili ouvrit le verrou, puis recula dans le couloir.

"La porte est ouverte." dit-il.

Sandrine entra, jetant des coups d'oeil apeurés autour d'elle. Vassili recula jusqu'à sa chambre, traversant son bureau. Il en profita pour prendre quelques papiers au hasard et les déposer sur une étagère.

"Je vous en prie..." dit-elle, "aidez-moi. Ce n'est pas que je vous aime beaucoup ; en fait, je vous déteste. Mais vous m'aviez paru être attaché à l'idée de loyauté, alors je suis venue vous voir."

Vassili prit un air interrogateur, tripotant un livre sur son bureau. Il ne dit rien, mais l'invita à continuer d'un signe de tête.

"Elle avait dit qu'elle nous laisserait aller nous dénoncer à la police. Mais elle a du changer d'avis! Ou alors, elle n'avait pas la moindre intention depuis le début de nous le permettre, et elle a accordé ça juste par égard pour vous. Mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'après Sébastien, Franz est mort aussi, sous la lame de cette garce."

Elle eut un geste violent, qui fit reculer Vassili jusqu'au lit. Il y avait des livres et des papiers jusque-là.

"Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait!" Elle se rapprocha de lui, mais lui recula encore, comme s'il craignait son contact.

"Si vous êtes réellement victime d'une trahison, c'est en effet mon devoir de vous aider. Mais vous comprenez que je ne peux m'en remettre à votre seule parole." dit Vassili d'un ton froid. "Racontez-moi exactement comment vous en avez eu connaissance, alors même que vous y avez échappé."

"Je vais le faire." dit Sandrine. Elle prit une grande inspiration, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. "Je devais aller chez Franz, pour discuter. Il faut dire qu'on n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'on allait faire... de si on allait ignorer ça, comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve. C'était si étrange, et vous aviez l'air... inhumain. J'ai même appelé Sébastien, dans l'espoir que ce n'était pas vrai, mais bien sur, personne n'a répondu." Elle avait presque craché les derniers mots avançant la tête en avant. "Excusez-moi. J'ai vu que vous aviez essayé de l'en empêcher. Je suis donc allée chez Franz. Ses parents m'ont laissée entrer. Mais quand je suis montée dans sa chambre..." elle frémit. "Quand je suis montée dans sa chambre, je l'ai vue s'enfuir sur les toits... comme un éclair rouge... comment fait-elle pour courir sur les toits? Quand j'y repense, je me dis que si elle avait su que c'était moi qui montais, et pas un des parents de Franz, je ne serais plus de ce monde!

- Puis-je vous poser une questions sans rapport, demoiselle?" demanda Vassili, qui jouait toujours nerveusement avec des livres.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est très approprié!" dit-elle d'un ton furieux. "Je vous dis qu'elle n'a pas tenu son serment, qu'elle veut me tuer, et...

- Comment saviez-vous où me trouver?

- On me l'a dit." dit-elle durement. "Ne me sous-estimez pas. Je ne peux rien contre la violence brute, mais je ne suis pas stupide, je sais chercher.

- Je ne vous sous-estime pas. C'est plutôt vous qui vous sous-estimez en pensant que mon aide fait une si grande différence. Mais au fait, m'expliquerez-vous pourquoi je suis censé vous croire?

- Je me doutais bien." Elle sembla plus désemparée que jamais, et cette fois, elle ne tenta pas de se rapprocher de lui. "Je n'ai que ma sincérité pour moi. Mais téléphonez donc à ses parents, ils vous diront tout! Ou à la police, ou à qui vous voudrez!

- Vous n'êtes peut-être pas stupide. Mais vous n'agissez pas de façon très intelligente en ce moment.

- Pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle énervée.

"Parce que, gente demoiselle, la panique est dans votre coeur, elle rampe dans votre cerveau, vous tremblez jusque dans vos os ; on vous dira - morte de peur."

A ces mots, des lignes de lumière semblèrent jaillir des murs de la pièce, encerclant Sandrine. Elle s'effondra sur le sol et se mit à vomir, agitée par des tremblements incontrôlés.

Vassili se pencha sur elle. En premier lieu, il retira de sous sa ceinture un couteau tranchant. Puis il saisit une pelote de ficelle dans un tiroir et commença calmement à la libérer.

"Ne craignez rien, cela va passer. Je me doutais que la magie ne serait pas assez puissante pour vous faire mourir de peur. Il n'est pas possible de caser une formule vraiment efficace dans une conversation courante.

- Mais..." se mit-elle à bredouiller, toujours effondrée. Vassili essuya le vomi avec une serviette, puis la baillonna avec une autre serviette.

"Mais même si mes mots n'ont pas de force," continuait-il, il en est d'autres qui sont meilleurs que moi pour cette magie." Il ramassa les livres qu'il avait ouverts pendant qu'il lui parlait. "Un pentagramme, cinq livres qui ont capturé l'essence de la peur, et moi en catalyseur."

Sandrine reprenait maintenant contrôle de ses membres, mais elle était toujours sévèrement ligotée.

"Ne me croyez pas inutilement cruel." dit Vassili. "Simplement, vous êtes plus forte que moi, et il fallait bien que je vous mette en confiance, pendant que vous pensiez en faire de même pour moi." Il s'interrompit, l'observant avec une certaine fierté. "J'aurais pu tout simplement vous laisser repartir. Mais je voulais vérifier que vous me mentiez. Je vous avoue que je n'aime pas beaucoup ça."

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

"Ne faites pas l'étonnée." dit-il. "Vous aviez l'intention de m'attaquer dès que vous êtes entrée ici. Bien sur, je me suis tenu suffisamment loin de vous pour que vous n'osiez pas, mais l'on sentait la tension de l'anticipation dans votre posture, et dans chacun de vos muscles. Vous devriez vous détendre, de temps en temps..."

Maintenant, elle pleurait des larmes de rage.

"Si vous êtes déjà en colère, c'est que vous vous êtes vite rétablie. Je vous félicite pour votre force de personnalité ; d'autant plus que je n'en ai plus grand chose à craindre."

Il y eut un silence. Vassili savourait sans doute son triomphe, mais son attitude restait glaciale, et son ton distant et courtois.

"Vous aviez raison sur un point." dit-il, s'approchant du téléphone. "Il faut effectivement que j'appelle quelqu'un. Voyez-vous, j'avais promis de ne pas vous tuer, mais qui sait, peut-être votre comportement de ce matin sera-t-il considéré comme suffisant pour reprendre ma parole? La vengeance serait un motif mesquin, mais il se trouve qu'on m'a justement proposé récemment, contre un sacrifice humain, quelque chose qui me tient à coeur." Il sourit encore, en composant le numéro. "Quitte à s'y résoudre, autant que cela soit avec quelqu'un d'odieux comme vous..."

Le téléphone sonna, puis on décrocha. "Abigail?" demanda-t-il "Sais-tu où trouver Flamme? Venez chez nous sitôt que vous pourrez ; nous avons à débattre d'un objet important."

* * *

Vassili attendait Abigail qui entra en compagnie de Fergus et Flamme.

"Je me doutais bien que cette histoire ne se terminerait pas si facilement, et que vous auriez besoin de moi." dit la petite Bonnet Rouge.

"Bonjour, demoiselle Flamme." dit Vassili. "Bonjour, Abigail. Tu as amené le Pooka?

- Il ne fallait pas?" demanda Abigail.

"Aucune importance. Je vous ai fait venir, Flamme, Ahmed, et Abigail, pour vous faire vous constituer en haute cour de jugement. Il y a dans la pièce voisine une demoiselle que nous connaissons, que nous avons rencontrée hier, dans des circonstances qui ne nous ont pas amenés à lui faire confiance. Elle vient, plus tôt dans la matinée, de s'introduire chez moi, avec l'intention de me tuer ou de me blesser.

"Il y a des gens qui ne doutent de rien!" ricana Flamme.

"Ce faisant, elle s'est révélée encore plus déplaisante que ce que nous aurions cru en premier lieu." continua Vassili. "Le fait est, Abigail, que je désire te demander de me libérer de ma promesse. Sa mort m'arrangerait extrêmement.

Abigail eut un regard interrogatif, puis elle fixa Fergus, lui sourit, et dit à Vassili. "Tu me connais : je crains de finir par te refuser ce plaisir. Mais puisque nous sommes une cour, peut-être pourrions-nous au moins entendre tes raisons pour réclamer un jugement si dur.

- C'est ce que je comptais faire." dit Vassili. Il les mena dans la pièce à côté, où trouvait Sandrine, toujours ligotée et baillonnée, ainsi qu'Ahmed, même si seul Vassili pouvait le voir.

* * *

"Je comprends cette histoire de Dame Blanche." dit Abigail après une longue discussion qui les avait laissés tous fourbus et de mauvaise humeur. "Mais cela ne change rien. Elle ira se constituer prisonnière. Ce que nous avons dit est toujours valable.

- Si elle sait que tu la défendras toujours, elle n'a plus aucune raison d'y aller." répondit Flamme.

"De plus, je ne suis pas trop d'accord pour me plier aux caprices de ce fantôme." Là, Flamme hocha la tête.

"Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus..." soupira Ahmed. "Vassili, je veux bien tuer la fille, mais je ne sais pas si...

- Si nous la tuons, autant que sa mort soit utile." répliqua le Bansidh. "Je n'aime pas la Dame Blanche non plus. Cela fait partie d'elle."

Mais Ahmed et Flamme hésitaient maintenant.

C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte. Tous sursautèrent. Abigail alla regarder par le trou de la serrure qui c'était.

"Laissez-moi entrer!" dit Sophie. "Vassili, Sandrine, je sais que vous êtes là!". Abigail frissonna.

"Oh oh!" clama Fergus, suffisamment doucement cependant pour ne pas être entendu de l'autre pièce. "Quelle surprise! Voilà quelqu'un qui va nous interrompre en pleines activités peu reconnues socialement impliquant des jeunes filles prisonnières dans un coin de la pièce."

Flamme, elle, tendait déjà ses muscles en direction de la porte. Mais Vassili garda son calme, et, après un coup d'oeil à Ahmed, dit tranquillement "C'est Sophie? Laisse-la entrer, Abigail."

- Mais...

- Si je ne lui parle pas, je ne réponds pas d'elle."

Abigail ouvrit la porte à contrecoeur, et salua Sophie, mal à l'aise. Cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant toutes les personnes assemblées dans la pièce, puis Sandrine attachée, mais avant qu'elle ait le temps de crier, Vassili était devant elle, la fixant de son regard hypnotique.

"Bonjour, demoiselle Sophie. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était vous qui aviez indiqué mon adresse à la jeune fille ici présente, animée d'intentions meurtrières envers moi, n'est-ce pas?"

Sophie ouvrit la bouche, la referma, sans pouvoir rien articuler.

"Mais je pense bien que vous n'êtes complice d'aucune machination contre moi, et que vous ne saviez rien de ses intentions. Non, j'aurais plutôt tendance à penser que vous ne cherchiez qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir passer par ici ensuite, ce que votre visite tend à confirmer. Projet moins criminel, mais avec tellement moins de grandeur!" continua-t-il dans un sifflement ironique.

"Des excuses..." protesta Sophie.

"Peut-être n'avez-vous pas confiance dans ce que je prétends et c'est normal, il faut écouter les deux parties en présence." Il se retourna vers Sandrine, étendue par terre. "Je n'accorderai aucune foi à une quelconque promesse de votre part, aussi je ne vous demanderai pas de garder le silence. C'est donc moi qui ferai un serment : si vous criez ou essayez de donner l'alerte extérieure, d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, c'est moi qui serai contraint de recommencer la petite expérience de tout à l'heure."

Puis il arracha le baillon de Sandrine. Sophie demeurait encore hagarde, mais c'est à Sandrine qu'elle s'adressa en premier.

"Que s'est-il passé. C'est vrai que... c'est vrai que tu as essayé de le tuer?

- Peut-être pourrais-tu aussi demander pourquoi j'ai essayé?" cracha Sandrine.

"Ce n'est pas la première fois." interrompit Vassili. "Elle en a tué d'autres, et qui le méritaient moins que moi."

Sophie se retourna vers Abigail et Fergus, qui lui semblaient des îlots de stabilité lointains, mais aucun des deux ne répondit, les laissant entre eux. Abigail n'osait parler, de peur d'interférrer avec les projets de Vassili, et Fergus était tellement intrigué par ce qui se passait qu'il ne trouvait même pas le temps de faire un commentaire.

"Sandrine..." continua-t-elle. "Je me souviens bien de toi, même si ça faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas parlé. Nous étions ensemble en primaire, tu étais forte et je t'admirais. Tu n'as tué personne, n'est-ce pas?

- Ou peut-être ai-je découvert les bonnes raisons pour en arriver à une telle extrémité? Ecoute, Sophie, tu ne nieras pas que les beurs sont une terrible engeance, je le sais, parce que je t'ai souvent défendue contre Habib et les autres, et que ce n'est pas ta bonne conscience de Sainte-Nitouche qui dira le contraire. Mais je n'avais jamais rien fait d'autres que de le proclamer, parce que je n'étais pas totalement sure que c'était une bonne idée. Mais maintenant, je sais que c'est une mission et que j'en suis chargée.

- Mais comment tu as pu te rendre compte d'une chose pareille?" dit Sophie. Elle était passée par un stade de choc, puis de réalisation, et maintenant elle lui parlait doucement, comme à une malade mentale, essayant de ne pas la brusquer.

- Parce que je l'ai senti." expliqua Sandrine, durement, avec un calme nouveau. "Parce qu'une force supérieure m'a poussée, et que devant une autorité et un pouvoir pareil, on se dit que quelqu'un de plus puissant et de plus grand que nous nous a choisi pour quelque chose. Tu vois, je n'essaie même pas de mentir, parce qu'ils mentiraient plus fort que moi. Mais malgré tout, tu devrais appeler la police et leur dire que la vengeance personnelle n'est pas une bonne chose." Il y avait une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

"Et c'est cette... force qui t'a poussée à vouloir tuer Vassili?" demanda Sophie.

"Non." dit Sandrine. "C'est juste une bataille personnelle entre moi et ton ami. Tu n'as pas de chance, si tu souhaitais ne fréquenter que des gens irréprochables selon tes critères, parce qu'il ne vaut pas cher. Si j'ai avais été poussée, ça aurait peut-être été plus facile, mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance.

"Ce n'est pas possible... ce n'est pas possible..." murmurait Sophie ; puis elle reprit en criant :

"Une chance! Mais comment tu peux trouver que c'est bien? De ne plus s'appartenir à soi-même, de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler, et de ne pas faire ce qu'on veut vraiment? Et même si on le voulait, si c'était quelqu'un qui nous forçait à le vouloir, ce serait horrible!"

Sophie était complètement bouleversée, et réprimait à grand-peine une envie de frapper Sandrine.

"Moi je sais ce que c'est." continuait-elle, avec un air de souffrance. "Ca fait des semaines et des semaines que je ne peux pas leur dire que j'ai rencontré l'assassin qu'ils recherchent, parce qu'on m'a jeté un sort, ou je ne sais pas quoi... Comment peut-on aimer ça? Oh, c'est pour ça que je déteste toutes ces horribles choses surnaturelles! Parce que ça veut dire que les hommes ne sont pas maîtres de leur destin, et qu'ils se font contrôler par des saletés qu'ils ne peuvent même pas connaître!

- Sophie..." commença Vassili.

Elle eut un instant l'air complètement perdu, puis un sourire vague, alors que la tête semblait lui tourner légèrement.

"Je l'ai dit!" dit-elle d'un air encore incrédule. Puis elle commença à chantonner "Je l'ai fait, je l'ai fait." Elle regarda à nouveau Sandrine. "Oh, fallait-il que je te déteste..."

Pour elle regarda Vassili. "Je voulais dire que... je voulais dire que...

- J'ai compris." coupa-t-il. "Et cette information nous est précieuse. Si la restriction n'est que sur tes paroles, tu nous mèneras là où tu l'as vu. Sinon, nous aviserons."

Sandrine regarda encore Sophie "Tu es entièrement avec eux, alors?

- Je ne sais pas si je suis avec eux." dit Sophie, "mais je ne suis pas avec toi. C'est vrai que je t'aimais bien quand tu étais petite, parce que je trouvais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, mais si tu ne l'es plus... pourquoi je t'aimerais encore?"

Sandrine eut un soupir ironique. "De toute façon, même dans ces moments, je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un d'aussi faible que toi. Parce que justement, celui qui m'a envoyé ici est fort, plus fort que tous ces gens ici, et que _lui_ nous protègera.

- Ce serait une belle fin pour vous." intervint Vassili. "Mais je ne pense pas qu'il en ait la moindre envie. Si j'en crois les différents sons de cloche..." - il se tourna vers Sophie - "nous n'avons affaire qu'à quelqu'un qui s'amuse un peu légèrement."

"N'importe quoi." affirma Sandrine. "Une telle force ne s'amuse pas. Elle est l'autorité même?"

"Petite garce!" dit Ahmed dans le vague. C'est alors qu'il traversa une fois de plus Sandrine, qui eut d'un coup les yeux révulsés, et commença à parler d'une voix qui rappelait un peu la sienne, mais aussi une voix d'homme.

"Toi qui crois être cynique et tout savoir, tu crois qu'il faut forcément être estimable et sérieux pour être plus fort que quelqu'un?" Sandrine avait les yeux écarquillés par cette voix qui sortait de sa bouche, sans contrôle. "si c'est le cas, tu as tout perdu. Je suis une de tes victimes. Je suis un de ceux que tu appelles "races inférieures". Et je suis, en ce moment, plus fort que toi, et moi aussi, je pourrais investir les gens de "missions sacrées", si je le voulais. Si je n'éprouvais pas du dégout à écraser la volonté de quelqu'un. Mais aujourd'hui, il semble que j'en ai trouvé une si salie qu'elle mérite une exception."

Sandrine fut libérée de son emprise, et se retrouva tremblante contre le mur. Elle aurait du pouvoir garder son calme, se disait-elle. Elle se l'était répété trop de fois depuis son entrée dans cette pièce.

"Je pourrais avoir plus encore d'emprise sur toi, même si je m'en sentirais sali." lui murmura Ahmed dans sa tête, avant de la quitter définitivement. "Ne crois pas que tu pourras m'échapper, où que tu sois. La police est encore la solution la plus sure qui te reste."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Sophie, pâle, qui allait de surprise en surprise. "Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites? Vous ne pourriez pas plutôt rendre public ce qu'elle a fait?

- Toutes le preuves one été effacées, demoiselle, sauf celles qui sont dans sa tête. Pourquoi donc ne pas aller y voir?" demanda Vassili.

"Mais même... cela devrait se savoir, à la fac et dans sa famille. Elle a tué des gens! Pour des raisons racistes!

- Si toutes les personnes qui ont la réputation d'être racistes et violents l'étaient, on se demande comment on pourrait avoir des cours sans combat." sourit ironiquement Vassili. "Je crains que faire courir de tels bruits soit devenu un sport régional, et malheureusement nous n'avons pas le niveau des champions universitaires. Moi-même, je ne suis pas sur de ne pas avoir été estampillé raciste pour des raisons dont plus personne ne se souvient.

- Ce n'est pas à ce point, quand même!" protesta Sophie.

"Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'être hors-sujet?" interompit Flamme. "La garce ira en prison, même si ce n'est pas ce que je lui souhaitais. C'est pas la peine de perdre ton temps à expliquer, Vassili.

- Bon..." commença Abigail. A ce moment, on frappa de nouveau à la porte.

* * *

"Quelle affluence, aujourd'hui..." murmura Vassili.

"Il est déjà si tard!" répondit Abigail, observant par la fenêtre les premières étoiles. "C'est peut-être la petite Lisa qui rentre de week-end.

- J'avais oublié ça." ricana Vassili. "La petite Lisa rentre chez moi, alors que j'ai encore au moins un fantôme, une meurtrière, et une jeune fille particulièrement déplaisante ligotée dans un coin de la pièce. Quel exemple pour la jeunesse!

- Je vais voir." dit la Nocker. "Elle entrebailla la porte avant de laisser entrer Mairead et Lisa. Avec Flamme, Fergus, Abigail, Sophie, Sandrine, Vassili, les deux petites, et même Ahmed, que personne ne voyait mais qui essayait de ne pas se faire passer à travers, la pièce començait à devenir franchement bondée.

"Salut tout le monde!" s'exclama Mairead. "Tiens, il y a plein de monde, même des gens que je ne connais pas! Tu es une fée, toi!" dit-elle en s'adressant à Flamme. "Et celle-là, pourquoi est-elle attachée? C'est un jeu, ou c'est peut-être sexuel?"

Fergus pouffa. Sophie rougit très fort. Vassili soupira.

"C'est qui?" demanda encore Mairead.

"Je ne sais pas son nom." dit Lisa d'un air absent, "mais je sais ce qu'elle est. Cruelle, perdue et brisée.

- Oh! Ce n'est pas un jeu! Mais vous allez la laisser partir, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui." affirma catégoriquement Abigail.

"Je m'en lave les mains..." murmura Vassili. De toute façon, elle ne nous fera plus rien, n'est-ce pas?" Il la fixa d'un oeil dur, une fraction de seconde. Ahmed hocha la tête, alors que Sandrine tremblait.

Puis Vassili se retourna contre le mur, fixant un point absent, se désintéressant de l'affaire. Les autres regardaient, sans oser agir. Flamme et Abigail recommencèrent à argumenter, alors que Fergus essayait de parler d'autre chose avec Mairead et Lisa.

Le fantôme d'un enfant traversa le mur, parut surpris par le monde. "Vassili." dit-il. "Ce n'est pas le bon jour, n'est-ce pas?

- Une personne de plus ou de moins ne changera pas grand chose, à ce niveau." répondit le Bansidh d'un air fataliste, mais le gamin l'entendit autrement en repassa de l'autre côté.

Finalement, c'est Flamme qui agit.

"Chanceuse!" murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Sandrine. Elle trancha ses liens d'un coup de lame, puis attendit prudemment que la jeune fille se relève. "Ne te mêle plus jamais de nos affaires, sinon..."

Sandrine disparut en titubant.

"Vous êtes fous... murmurait-elle. Vous êtes complètement fous... Sophie, tu vas te perdre, si tu restes là... Vous êtes tous fous.

- Je ne pense pas avoir de leçons à recevoir de toi." dit Sophie, d'une voit qui se voulait brave, mais tremblait quand même un tout petit peu.

Tous se regardèrent. Ahmed fut le premier à partir, glissant à l'oreille de Vassili : "Nous avons peut-être perdu, mais je me suis bien amusé."

Vassili fixa les autres, d'un air froid qui leur demandait de partir. Mais Mairead ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

"Je veux... je veux qu'on me raconte!" dit-elle d'un air surexcité. Qui est cette fille? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?" elle regarda Abigail d'un air angoissé.

"Elle a juste tué certaines personnes, et essayé de m'ajouter à la liste." répondit Vassili. La Nocker hocha la tête.

"Mais pourquoi? Je veux savoir! Il se passe des choses fascinantes et terrifiantes tout près de moi, et personne ne me dit rien!"

Vassili regarda Fergus, qui souriait, Abigail, qui était soucieuse, Lisa, qui regardait dans le vide, et Mairead, les poings serrés d'impatience. Il regarda Flamme, qui eut un grognement interrogatif, et enfin Sophie, de façon plus insistante que les autres. Elle bégaya quelques mots, se préparant à sortir.

"Laisse." lui dit Vassili. "Tu as gagné le droit de rester. Cette nuit sera la nuit des secrets partagés, et je pense que tout le monde ici a quelque chose à apprendre." Il reprit, doucement, d'une voix insinuante et captivante. "Il était une fois une petite fille qui s'appelait Nora..."


	13. Où on trouve difficile de ne pas penser

_

Où l'on mesure la difficulté de ne pas penser à quelqu'un que l'on n'aime pas

_

* * *

Fergus faisait de temps à autre une interruption pour rajouter un détail.

Flamme avait adopté l'air fier qui lui était habituel quand elle essayait de ne pas être triste.

Abigail était pensive, semblant retourner une fois de plus dans sa tête les données d'un problème exploré maintes fois.

Mairead écoutait comme si on lui racontait l'histoire la plus passionnante de sa vie, les yeux emplis de passion, avec parfois un sourire ou une ombre qui lui passait sur le visage.

Lisa fixait le vide. parfois, ses expressions de visage coïncidaient de façon surprenantes avec celles de Flamme, de Mairead ou d'un autre de ses voisins, mais parfois, ses réactions étaient tellement décalées qu'elle semblait ne pas avoir entendu la même histoire que les autre, pleurant ou souriant hors de propos.

Et Sophie tremblait, fixant Vassili comme s'il était quelque chose d'incompréhensible, de terrifiant et de fascinant - ou peut-être était-ce son histoire?

C'est au moment où Vassili disait "un vampire ou un mage aux grands pouvoirs, cherchant probablement amusement et excitation dans le sang" qu'un appel les interrompit. La fenêtre était ouverte, et devant elle se tenait un homme apparemment assis dans le vide. Sophie le reconnut immédiatement et eut un geste de recul : c'était l'homme qui l'avait hypnotisée la dernière fois.

"Il apparait que vous en savez beaucoup, plus que je ne le souhaitais. Aussi, je suis venu rectifier quelques détails. Comprenez-moi bien : cela ne me dérange pas qu'on se pose des questions sur moi, je trouve ça même plutôt amusant. Mais par contre, certaines "idées fausses" sont plus lassantes qu'autre chose."

Flamme voulut bondit par la fenêtre, le couteau en avant, mais un regard de l'homme la fit vaciller et presque tomber, stoppée dans son élan. Vassili remarqua son mouvement avorté, et son visage se crispa.

"Et pourquoi choisissez-vous précisément ce soir?" demanda-t-il.

"Comme quelqu'un l'a déjà fait remarquer, c'est ce soir la nuit des secrets partagés." Il fixa Vassili. "Il faudrait qu'elle soit complète. De plus, votre amie Sophie en a déjà trop dit, elle ne m'amuse plus. Et enfin, j'ai pensé que vous en aviez suffisamment fait pour mériter une scène exceptionnelle me faisant intervenir. C'est une grâce que j'accorde rarement."

Il prit une pose dramatique, et commença :

"Je ne suis pas un mage, comme vous le supposiez stupidement, mais un vampire. Je suis né il y a quelques millénaires, dans l'ancienne Grèce, dans une famille cultivée, riche et heureuse ; c'est ce qui le convenait le mieux, car mon esprit fuyait les joies et les peines grossières du peuple, pour ne s'intéresserqu'à la tragédie, représentation des chagrins et des passions les plus nobles, qu'on trouve si rarement dans le monde. Je me souviens avoir assisté aux représentations des plus belles tragédies d'Eschyle, dont vous ne gardez que quelques fragments, voire rien ; ainsi qu'aux pièces d'autres auteurs dont vous ne savez pas le premier mot : Callicles était mon favori, et c'est son nom que j'ai choisi plus tard, pour le faire survivre aux années. Mais déjà, je fais des erreurs de composition..."

Abigail enregistrait les données, Flamme laissait bouillir sa colère sans pouvoir agir, Mairead semblait très étonnée et Lisa fascinée. Fergus essayait de prendre l'air décontracté, mais il n'y arrivait pas, et gardait comme les autres des yeux réprobateurs fixés sur Calliclès.

C'est Vassili qui se moqua "En effet, peut-être ne rendez-vous pas hommage à votre modèle..."

Calliclès lui adressa un regard terrible qui le fit frissonner. Le vampire laissait une impression de dignité qui faisait qu'il était presque impossible de soutenir son regard ou de le contredire. Il arrivait à certains Sidhes parmi les plus nobles de laisser planer derrière eux cette aura qui invoquait lle respect, même si Vassili avait appris que cette impression était souvent trompeuse et qu'il pouvait être utile de la combattre.

"J'ai été transformé en vampire alors que j'avais une vingtaine d'années. Je pensais pouvoir profiter de l'art grec pendant plusieurs vies - même si je n'en avais pas prévu le déclin. Cependant, une autre triste surprise m'attendait avant. Comme ceux de mon maître, mes pouvoirs étaient grands - ils n'ont fait qu'augmenter au fil des siècles. Et, même si de pauvres esprits comme vous ne sauront certainement pas le concevoir, faites un effort. Essayez d'imaginer à quel point la plus belle des tragédies perd en intensité quand l'acteur est en train de penser, non pas à la sublime histoire qu'il interprète, mais a sa gloire future, voire à son repas du soir..." Il prit un air peiné, semblant attendre des mots de compassion qui ne vinrent pas, puis explosa. "Voilà pourquoi je me dois de créer des situations où les personnages vivront réellement leurs tragédies, où leurs peines seront sincères! Je dois le faire, non seulement pour ma propre joie, mais pas amour de l'art suprême de la tragédie!"

"Vous êtes fou." dit Abigail d'une petite voix. "Vous êtes... Pendant votre vie, vous avez vu des pièces sans mettre en marche votre télépathie. Et vous les aimiez! Alors pourquoi, maintenant?...

- Je peux maintenant ne plus entendre les pensées d'autrui. Cela ne m'était pas possible à l'époque. Mais il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas : maintenant que j'ai gouté à la vraie beauté tragique, avec les mots et les sentiments mêlés, comment pourrais-je en revenir à des paroles vides? Si je te dis "la Lune dans le ciel qui joue à travers les nuages", te fais-je voir la Lune ? Si je te dis "la fleur au parfum enivrant", te fais-je sentir la fleur ? Si je te dis "la clochette au tintement cristallin", te fais-je entendre la clochette ? Et encore une chose : NE SOUS-ENTENDEZ PLUS JAMAIS QUE JE SUIS FOU! Sinon je vous jette par la fenêtre!

"On n'oserait jamais penser une telle chose!" affirma Fergus.

Mais Sophie paniqua et l'interrompit.

"Mais vous vous prenez pour Dieu, à vouloir contrôler tout le monde, juste pour des raisons... des raisons..."

Calliclès vérifia qu'il était toujours le centre de l'attention, et décida de ne pas se fâcher contre cette interruption.

"Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas, jeune fille. Dieu, dans votre pauvre version, sait à l'avance le rôle de chacun, puisqu'il contrôle tout de toute éternité. Mais moi! je peux encore être surpris. je crée les situations, mais j'ai besoin de bons acteurs pour mes histoires..." Il les regarda. "Des gens qui peuvent déployer des émotions à la fois subtiles et puissantes. Je suis souvent dépité par l'absence de finesse de émotions de mes contemporains, et je dois y suppléer en mettant en scène des histoires toujours plus intéressantes et compliquées..."

Flamme tenta une fois de plus, sans succès, de l'attaquer. Vassili se demanda furtivement si le fait que les autres l'écoutent avec un calme relatif était dû à une magie ou à leur tempérament.

"Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire des histoires interessantes et qui finissent bien?" demanda timidement Mairead.

"Je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur d'en rencontrer, et je n'y crois pas." dit le vampire. "Alors, voilà ce que je voulais vous dire." ajouta le vampire. "Les créatures féériques me semblent avoir du potentiel, aussi je vous ai choisis comme personnages de ma prochaine histoire. Vous avez un mois pour me trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, sinon... sinon, je m'en occuperai moi-même."

Puis il disparut, dans un grand mouvement de manches.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?" demanda Sophie éperdue "Mon Dieu mondieu mondieumondieu qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Il faut l'arrêter, il faut prévenir la police ou je ne sais quoi.

"Comment penses-tu que réagira la police si tu leur racontes qu'un vampire te traque?" demanda Vassili.

"De toute façon," rajouta Abigail, "je doute qu'ils puissent avoir un pouvoir quelconque contre lui - eux ou n'importe qui, en fait." frissonna-t-elle.

"Alors tu proposes qu'on attende ici de se faire tuer, la vieille?" cria Flamme.

- Non." dit Abigail d'une voix impérieuse. "Mais si vous l'avez écouté, vous savez que cet homme est un vampire ; une créature nocturne, donc. Vous savez aussi qu'il peut lire nos pensées, aussi si nous ne voulons pas qu'il soit au courant de nos plans, il ne faut pas en discuter _maintenant_.

- Mais on ne pourrait pas aller le trouver de jour avec un pieu et de l'eau bénite?" demanda Sophie.

"Même si on le fait - et je doute que la partie "le trouver " soit facile - on n'y pense _pas maintenant_." insista Abigail.

"Mais on ne peut pas faire autrement, surtout maintenant que tu l'as dit!" se plaignit Sophie.

"Il faut penser à autre chose." dit Lisa. "Tu aimes les sucreries? Imagine un océan de sucre, avec une plage de sucre, des vagues de sucre, de l'écume de sucre et des requins de sucre qui mangent les nageurs de sucre..."

"Ou bien essaie de te destresser en tressant un cable avec tes cheveux, ça n'a plus été fait depuis princesse Rapunzel et c'est un exercice très vivifiant" dit Fergus.

"Ces gens sont fous..." murmura Sophie.

"Ou alors, va dormir tout de suite et arrête de nous casser les oreilles." ajouta Flamme.

"Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai dormir." dit Sophie d'un air pitoyable.

"Je comprends. Ce n'est pas facile de penser à autre chose." dit Mairead. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous prépare, mais ça me fait très peur, à moi aussi." Elle frissonna. "Mais c'est vrai que ça pourrait être une jolie histoire. Et comme de toute façon, ça se passe, je suis contente de le savoir. Toi aussi, pas vrai?" La dernière phrase était destinée plus particulièrement à Sophie, qui hésitait à répondre.

"Il faut quand même manquer singulièrement d'imagination ou de goût pour ne pas croire aux jolies histoires qui finissent bien." dit Lisa d'une voix rêveuse.

"C'est sûr!" approuva Mairead, déjà toute prête à penser à autre chose. "Tu as vu Amélie Poulain? Probablement pas, là où tu étais. je t'emmènerai le voir!"

"Faisons tout à fait autre chose, puis nous dormirons!" s'exclama Fergus.

"Quoi donc?" demanda Abigail.

"J'ai une super-idée!" dit Fergus. "On pourrait se faire une soirée jeux! Coment penser aux monstres qui s'apprêtent à nous gacher la vie quand on est en train de calculer des enchères au bridge, de méditer sur un tableau de "Dessiner c'est gagné", de répondre à une question de Trivial Pursuit ou de tricher au poker? Et en plus, ça sera rigolo, indépendamment de toute considération utilitaire..."

"C'est une très bonne idée!" s'exclama Mairead. "Si le but est de ne pas réfléchir, on pourrait aussi boire quelques verres?"

"C'est parti!" s'exclama Fergus. "Ca te dérange qu'on squatte chez toi, Bansidh?"

"Assez." répondit Vassili d'un air accablé. "Mais si le but est de faire fuir celui qui pourrait lire vos pensées, je conseille en effet le Trivial Pursuit : il sera parti au bout de dix minutes."

- Tu n'en as pas?" demanda Fergus, déçu. "Alors on peut te laisser dormir, vieux frère. "Venez escalader les grilles du parc, tous : j'ai un jeu de tarot, et je vais vous apprendre une petite variante de ma compositions, que j'ai appelée le "tarot du cuisinier cocu"."

Mairead le suivit, et Lisa suivit Mairead. Sophie hésita, murmura encore "ces gens sont fous..." et suivit le mouvement.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour dormir." dit Flamme.

"Moi non plus." dit Abigail.

"Mais même si vous _pouvez_ dormir, rien ne vous interdit de jouer aux cartes." fit remarquer Fergus.

Flamme déclina l'invitation et disparut dans la nuit. Mais Abigail, après une hésitation, les suivit jusqu'à un parc, dans la nuit tiède d'automne.

"Je suis seul au milieu de plein de belles filles." gloussa Fergus. "Quelle joie! Je me sens déjà devenir obsédé sexuel (car c'est un mal qui, après tout, me touche rarement)"

- Tu es forcé de faire de genre de remarques?" demanda Abigail.

"Mais je vous aide à penser à autre chose!" geignit Fergus. "Peut-être que tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide, mais il est de on devoir, pour vous toutes...

- C'est ça, c'est ça..." murmura Abigail. Mais elle les suivit quand même.

* * *

Le lendemain au lever du jour, Vassili descendit dans le parc. Sophie était affalée par terre, Mairead et Lisa dormaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et seuls Fergus et Abigail gardaient suffisamment d'énergie pour se disputer sur une question de triche au rami.

"Mais moi aussi, je _sais_ tricher, Pooka. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais le faire..." Abigail aperçut Vassili. "Ah, salut. Je t'attendais.

- Réveillons-nous les autres?" demanda Vassili. "Si nous devons vraiment organiser un plan contre ce vampire... Je saurai ne pas y penser quand viendra la nuit, et je sais que toi aussi. Mais pour les autres, je ne sais pas... Même pour le Pooka...

- Faites-moi confiance!" s'exclama le Pooka. "Je suis super-fort pour ne penser à rien. Champion international!

- J'aurais dû y penser." répondit Vassili.

"Pour ce qui est des pieux dont parlait Sophie tout à l'heure... ça marche?" demanda Abigail.

"Pas très bien." répondit Vassili. "Le feu est plus efficace, ou la lumière du jour. Mais elle avait raison sur un point : si nous le trouvons le jour, c'est à moitié fait. J'avais déjà réussi une fois un sort de détection sur lui. Il est bien protégé, mais je suis fort aussi. Je réessaierai régulièrement, même si l'espoir est mince.

- Nous avons bien fait de ne pas réfléchir hier soir." dit Abigail. "Tout me semblait perdu, mais maintenant, il me semble que nous pourrions peut-être l'abattre. C'est un jeu dangereux, mais si je contacte les autres vampires de la ville, je saurai peut-être comment est considéré un petit spectacle comme celui d'hier.

- Moi, je peux lui envoyer Claire." dit Vassili, pensif. "Du moins, je le pourrais, si elle rentrait en ville. Elle cherchait son meurtrier. Je ne sais pas ce qu'un vampire peut faire à un fantôme, mais je pense qu'elle peut s'en sortir. J'en ai déjà parlé à Ahmed, et il avait l'air, bizarrement, de lui en vouloir beaucoup aussi.

- Je préfèrerais que ça soit nous plutôt que des fantômes ou d'autres vampires!" dit Fergus. "Pour une fois qu'on peut faire une super-bagarre en affrontant à plusieurs un ennemi méga-fort..."

- C'est toi qui t'y connais." dit Abigail au Bansidh. "Est-il vraiment fort?

- Très." répondit Vassili. "Je ne sais pas si un fantôme qui date de la Grèce antique peut être faible. Même s'il mentait ou s'il fantasmait, ses pouvoirs de contrôle mental sont immenses. Même si nous n'élaborons nos plans que le jour, je ne suis pas sur que nous soyions protégés. Il suffit qu'il entre chez l'un d'entre nous et lui pose la question..."

Les deux autres frémirent.

"Et je pense qu'un combat de nuit ne pourrait que nous être défavorable, même avec tout l'armement possible." rajouta le Bansidh sans craindre de les déprimer encore plus. "Avez-vous remarqué comme il a stoppé l'attaque de Flamme par sa seule force mentale?" Nous devons agir dans l'ombre - désolé pour toi, Fergus, mais cela me convient mieux de toute façon. Je préfèrerais pour ma part que ça ne soit pas nous qui nous en chargions.

- Pourquoi?" demanda Fergus.

"Au fait, Abigail, nous laisserais-tu seulement tuer celui-là?" demanda Vassili à la Nocker, ignorant toujours le Pooka.

"Oui." répondit Abigail. "Il ne semble accessible ni à la compassion ni à la raison, et il est trop puissant pour le restreindre d'une quelconque autre façon... et si nous soumettions le cas aux vampires locaux, même s'ils peuvent le faire, la clémence n'est pas dans leurs habitudes. Je déteste dire ça, mais pour le bien commun, en retournant le problème dans tous les sens, je ne vois pas d'autre solution que la destruction.

- Mais cette fois, c'est moi que cela ennuierait..." murmura le Bansidh. Au sourcil levé d'Abigail, il rajouta : "Calliclès est, comme moi, de la partie obscure du Songe ; il réveille les sentiments et les passions sombres des gens plutôt que de les laisser dans l'apathie.

- Ne dis pas ça!" interrompit Abigail. "Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Vassili, tu n'as rien à voir avec lui. Moi aussi, j'ai senti qu'il était du Songe. Mais...

- Ca serait comme de tuer une chimère.

- Mais même si je dois perdre une part du Songe, je le ferai. Ou plutôt, je tenterai de le faire, car nous nous attaquons là à quelque chose de très gros... Et toi?

- Ce sera douloureux. Tu sais toujours ce que tu dois faire, Abigail. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois t'envier ou si ça me fait peur. Je ne sais si je dois l'éliminer du monde. Mais, parce que l'espoir est mince et l'enjeu important, je vous aiderai tout de même. Après tout, pour le peu que j'en ai vu, je n'aime pas tant que ça ses histoires. Elles méritent de sombrer dans l'oubli. Peut-être, sans lui, s'en écrira-t-il de meilleures, finalement."

A ce moment, Sophie gémit et se réveilla. D'un regard circulaire, elle observa les alentours, se rappela où elle était, puis s'assit sur son séant. Elle aperçut Abigail et Vassili, et leur demanda.

"Vous parliez du vampire, n'est-ce pas? Alors, vous savez quoi faire contre lui?

- Je ne sais pas trop en quoi tu pourrais nous aider." dit Abigail, "même si c'est toi qui l'as vu en premier... Il faudra quand même que tu nous montres l'endroit."

Sophie hocha la tête. "Je le déteste! Je ne peux pas supporter que quelqu'un m'observe de loin et s'amuse de mes problèmes qu'il crée lui-même, en jouissant de sa supériorité.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui me gêne le plus." dit Abigail. "Un petit crétin qui s'amuse de sa supériorité sur les destins est une des représentations classiques de Dieu. Je me suis habituée depuis longtemps à la possibilité de son existence. Mais là, ce n'est pas pareil. Le pire serait d'avoir la possibilité de faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher, et de ne pas le faire."

Mairead se réveilla alors. Elle s'étira, puis, voyant Lisa près d'elle, cessa de remuer pour ne pas la réveiller.

"Il fait grand jour!" dit-elle. "Je suis en train de manquer l'école." constata-t-elle en souriant.

- Comment vas-tu?" demanda Fergus.

"Bien, merci!

- Tu veux aller latter sa tête au Grand Méchand Vampire, toi aussi?" demanda Fergus sur le ton de la conversation.

"Lui?" demanda Mairead. "Mais je croyais que ça n'allait pas être possible? On ne pourrait pas plutôt faire comme il a demandé? Peut-être qu'on pourrait lui montrer une histoire qui finit bien, et qu'il voie que ça peut être sympa aussi?

- Je refuse de faire ce qu'il nous a demandé!" s'exclama Sophie.

"Chut!" lui dit Mairead, lui montrant Lisa toujours endormie. "Mais je ne veux pas non plus me battre contre lui, ça serait encore pire! Ce n'est pas si terrible, de vivre une jolie histoire! Si on la trouve, bien sur. A votre avis, c'est plus facile ou plus difficile à trouver qu'un vampire? Mais cela vaut plus la peine de chercher, en tout cas."

Mais Lisa avait quand même été réveillée. "Moi, je préfèrerais ne pas être dans une histoire à lui non plus." dit-elle comme si elle avait tout suivi. "Il ne me plait pas tellement. Et il fait peur à Mairead."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet, les filles!" s'exclama Fergus. "On va s'occuper de tout! Ce n'est pas une préoccupation pour des enfants aussi jeunes et innocentes! Pensez à autre chose, comme tout le monde ici, surtout la nuit, quand les montres rôdent... euh, pardon, les monstres.

- C'est vrai!" dit Mairead. "Il lit nos pensées. C'est étrange.

- Ce n'est pas un mal." dit Lisa. "Les gens devraient regarder plus souvent ce que pensent les autres et ce qu'ils pensent, mais ils ont peur de s'ouvrir la tête pour ça, parce que ça fait des bruits bizarres de cervelle écrasée quand on ne sait pas s'y prendre."

"Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire..." dit Mairead.

"Tu vas aller à l'école aujourd'hui, d'accord?" demanda Lisa. "Tu n'avais pas fini de me raconter la leçon bizarre avec l'hydrogène des ballons qui se transforme en eau quand on y met le feu, ni celle où le héros se fait enlever par un fantôme de pierre à la fin.

- D'accord!" dit Mairead, confuse. "Si tu veux, j'irai. Mais je te retrouve ce soir, d'accord?"

"Oui." répondit Lisa avec l'air très sérieux. Mairead dit au revoir aux autres, puis partit en courant, sautant les grilles toujours fermées du parc avec une facilité déconcertante.

"Moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment." dit Lisa. "Alors, je vais faire comme si je n'étais pas là, et vous pouvez faire pareil." et elle se perdit dans une contemplation du vide, les yeux fixes.

"L'idée de Mairead n'est pas mauvaise." dit alors Fergus. "Pourquoi ne pas chercher l'aventure? Ca ne vous dirait pas de déclarer la guerre aux autruches mutantes karatekas du Canigou? Ou de partir en quête du trombone à coulisse sacré? Je suis sur que ça ferait une bonne histoire?

- En moins d'une semaine?" demanda Abigail. "Le temps d'en trouver des traces...

- Peut-être en effet que c'est des choses qu'il faut garder pour ses vieux jours." admit Fergus. "Tout de même...

- Je vais tenter un rituel de détection." dit Vassili.

- Et moi, je vais essayer de trouver les autres vampires d'ici." répondit Abigail. "Fergus, lui, va se renseigner sur les moyens de vaincre une autruche mutante karateka. Et Sophie... Vassili, ce la peut t'aider de voir le lieu avant de faire ton rituel, je pense?"

Il hocha la tête, et Sophie fit un grand sourire. "Je t'emmène." Puis ils partirent, saluant au passage l'employé qui venait d'ouvrir les grilles. Fergus ôta même son chapeau.

* * *

"Salut Abigail." dit Anselme. "Je suis venu dès que tu m'as envoyé ce mail. Tu as trouvé des trucs sur cette histoire de contrôle mental? Moi pas. Et comment tu as trouvé mon adresse? J'étais le seul à avoir pris la tienne, non?

- Tu m'as envoyé un mail l'autre jour, tu ne te rappelles pas? Celui sur le lien entre le voyage dans le temps et la divination.

- Ah oui, je suis bête. Ca ne t'a pas dérangée, si? J'espère que non.

- Pas du tout.

- Bon. Alors, tu sais de nouvelles choses?

- Oui. Il s'agit d'un vampire.

- C'est pas possible!" s'exclama Anselme. "Je veux dire... non, en fait, je veux dire : comment tu le sais?

- Nous l'avons vu." répondit la Nocker avant de lui raconter toute l'histoire.

Anselme écoutait, toujours surpris, mais de plus en plus calme, comme si on lui exposait un résultat scientifique pariculièrement étonnant. A la fin, il reprit :

"C'est sûr que c'est effrayant. Je préfèrerais que ça ne m'arrive pas. Mais pourquoi tu viens m'en parler?

- Tu n'avais pas demandé que je te tienne au courant?" demanda Abigail avec étonnement.

"Ah si, bien sur, tu as raison. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux t'aider, c'est ce que je voulais dire. Parce que les sorts de résistance au contrôle mental, je suis assez mauvais. Je suis peut-être même très mauvais, ça dépend des définitions. Enfin, pour ce qui est de la théorie, je connais assez, quand même. C'est du contrôle mental ou du contrôle physique?

- Pardon?

- Je reconnais que la distinction est un peu grossière, mais il faut bien commencer par classifier un peu." Anselme avait pris un ton un peu professoral, mais aussi exalté. "On appelle contrôle physique les sorts qui interviennent sur les actes de la victime, indépendamment de sa volonté.

- Ca doit être ça." répondit Abigail, pensant à la réaction de Sophie.

"On appelle contrôle mental les sorts qui interviennent directement sur ses désirs et ses sentiments. Bien sur, la frontière est mince. Un sort à effet automatique qui fait ressentir une vive douleur à une personne quand elle commet un certain acte est surement du contrôle physique, tout autant qu'un sort qui l'en empêche. Mais que se passe-t-il si l'élément déclenché est en fait une vive douleur psychologique, comme de raviver des souvenirs douloureux? Et si c'est un sentiment de répugnance? La frontière est bien floue, vraiment...

- Anselme..." essaya d'interrompre Abigail.

"Oui, pardon, je me suis égaré. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les vampires, à ma connaissance, peuvent faire les deux. Obliger à accomplir des actes, ou inspirer des sentiments. Et encore, je ne parle pas des liens de sang, parce que ça ne vous concerne pas... Tu disais, toi...

- Que c'était du contrôle physique, puisque Sophie avait très envie de nous dire les choses, mais elle ne le pouvait pas..." Elle réfléchit. "Encore que je ne sais pas... ce qui nous empêchait de l'attaquer hier, ce n'était pas un blocage musculaire, mais plutôt... une sorte de peur...

- Je te l'avais dit!" s'exclama Anselme. "que ce n'était pas évident du tout!" C'était lui qui avait introduit la distinction entre les deux en premier, mais Abigail se garda de le faire remarquer. "Mais j'ai une chouette théorie qui colle bien avec ce que vous m'avez dit de son intervention. A mon avis, il se sert le moins possible du contrôle mental pour ses histoires. Parce que ça fait des émotions grossières. Je veux dire : on envoie des envies ou des émotions brutales, il est impossible de ciseler. Ca ne doit pas lui plaire. Surtout s'il attend un peu d'originalité ou de surprise de ses personnages... enfin je veux dire, vous. Alors il n'utilise que le contrôle physique. Et encore, pour des figurants. Je veux dire, cette... Sandrine, elle avait l'air intéressante? Au niveau tragique, je veux dire?

- Pas spécialement en ce qui me concerne." répondit Abigail, un peu choquée par le ton très théorique qu'adoptait Anselme. "Un peu plus de remords aurait été bienvenu... mais je ne suis pas dans sa tête, moi!"

- Alors voilà. Les réactions qu'il attendait, c'était pas du tout les siennes, elle lui servait d'outil. C'était plutôt celles des proches d'Ahmed et de Nora. Tu les connais, il y en a qui ont réagi de façon spectaculaire? Dans leur tête, je veux dire?

- Je ne sais pas." répondit Abigail. Puis "Flamme, je pense... mais je ne connaissais pas les amis d'Ahmed.

- Ca colle, ça colle!" s'exclama Anselme. "Par contre, quand il agit en dehors de son histoire, par exemple quand il va parler en personne à ses victimes, c'est pour organiser, pas pour regarder, donc ça ne l'empêche pas d'utiliser du contrôle des émotions, comme la peur, puisque ça l'intéresse pas. Encore que..." il eut l'air hésitant. "Il pourrait avoir été intéressé par votre réaction à ce moment aussi. Mais il l'a peut-être lue en surimpression. Et puis tout à l'heure, je me trompais. Il peut utiliser le contrôle mental même sur ses victimes, mais ça sera pas le passage qui sera intéressant pour lui, ça sera la suite, le "Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?"

- Comme dans "La folie d'Heracles", d'Euripide." murmura Abigail pour elle-même.

"Oui, c'est ça!" s'exclama Anselme.

"Ca a l'air de bien t'amuser." dit Abigail.

Anselme eut un air peiné.

"Même les choses les plus sombres, j'éprouve un sentiment de satisfaction à les savoir et à les comprendre. Mais je comprends, c'est quelque chose d'horrible qui vous arrive. le sentiment de ne pas se contrôler soi-même, mentalement, je veux dire, est quelque chose d'horrible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le sentiment d'avoir son libre-arbitre est quelque chose d'important. Même si je ne sais pas si ça existe, au fond, le libre-arbitre, et que ce n'est pas vérifiable avec la magie. Même si on peut contrôler les gens, on ne sait pas si on emprunte le contrôle à la personne ou à quelqu'un d'autre. On ne sait pas si on choisit de contrôler quelqu'un. Alors tout le monde est à la même enseigne. C'est ce que je me dis quand je suis déprimé pour me remonter le moral, mais en fait ça me déprime encore plus."

Il semblait fatigué, mais se ressaisit brusquement.

"Mais tu sais que c'est un thème de réflexion absolument génial, tout ce qui tourne autour de ça. Par exemple, si le mec en question est si fort que ça, il aurait pu vous faire tout oublier, je pense. Ou alors, faire en sorte que vous aimiez ça, de servir à une de ses histoires. C'est même étrange qu'il l'aie fait comme ça. Ca veut dire à la fois qu'il n'a absolument pas peur de ce que vous pourriez faire contre lui, et que ça l'amuse, de vous voir être révoltés contre ça. A plein temps, je veux dire : s'il avait juste voulu observer votre révolte localement, il aurait pu vous effacer la mémoire... En bref, il se fiche complètement de vous."

Il avait à nouveau adopté le ton enthousiaste qu'il avait quand il avait l'impression de comprendre quelque chose, et Abigail lui fit la grimace.

"Non..." voulut-il se rattraper, "en fait, si ça se trouve, il se trompe, quand il vous croit incapables. Ou alors, il sait que vous pouvez lui faire du mal, mais il aime tellement se faire détester qu'il court le risque. Je sais pas quels sont ses goûts, moi!"

Il continua encore, pour changer de sujet, de peur d'avoir vexé Abigail.

"Un autre truc qui fait peur, avec le contrôle mental, ce n'est pas seulement de perdre son libre-arbitre, c'est de perdre son individualité, finalement. Je veux dire : on sait que ce type vous contrôle, mais il aurait pu faire comme ça avec n'importe qui, et ça aurait marché aussi bien. On est ramené à agir comme n'importe qui, c'est-à-dire à n'être plus rien. Ce n'est pas pareil si on choisit volontairement d'obéir à quelqu'un, parce qu'on rentre dans l'armée, ou je ne sais pas quoi. De toute façon, Rousseau disait "la règle que l'on se fixe soi-même n'abolit pas la liberté." donc non, c'est pas un bon exemple. Mais je veux dire : si on tombe amoureux de quelqu'un, par exemple, et qu'il nous fait faire tous ses caprices, ou bien qu'on devient fan de quelqu'un genre gourou de secte, eh bien d'un certain côté on aimerait bien se délivrer de ça, parce que ça fait souffrir, mais d'un autre, on se dit que même si on n'a pas choisi de se retrouver dans ce cas, même si on y a perdu un peu de notre libre-arbitre, c'est quelque chose qui nous est arrivé parce que nous étions nous-même, que ça fait partie de nous, aucun rapport avec un contrôle mental magique qui nous est purement extérieur, et qui annule notre spécificité en tant qu'être unique, au lieu de la renforcer. Même si bien sûr, c'est en plus, c'est pas comme si c'était agréable de perdre juste le libre-arbitre, s'il existe, en tout cas l'impression du libre-arbitre." Il hésita. "Oh, peut-être que je t'ennuie? C'est encore très théorique, tout ça. Parce que les sectes ou l'armée ou tomber amoureux, c'est pas mon truc, non vraiment vraiment pas..." Il rougit, paniqua un peu. "Alors, je t'ennuie?

- Juste un peu." répondit Abigail. "Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais ça ne nous aide pas vraiment. D'un autre côté, je ne sais pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, en venant te voir... Je me sens encore plus désarmée maintenant, mais la lucidité ne peut pas faire de mal. Et puis je t'avais dit que je t'en parlerais...

- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez, d'ailleurs." dit Anselme avec un ton de voix peut-être exagérément enthousiaste. "C'est vrai, c'était un mystère, et j'adore savoir ce que cachaient des choses à l'air mystérieux. Peut-être que..." Il prit un ton hésitant. "Peut-être aue si tu en apprends plus, et que tu as le temps, bien sûr!, tu pourras venir m'en parler? Pour que je sache si mes théories étaient justes? Et aussi si vous avez réussi à vous en débarrasser, bien sûr. Même si ce n'est pas la peine de m'informer de vos plans entre temps, ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse.

- D'accord. Si j'ai le temps." répondit Abigail.

"Au revoir! Porte-toi bien! J'espère vraiment que tout ira bien!" s'exclama Anselme. Puis il quitta Abigail pour se diriger vers une autre salle, vide.

Il sortit du papier, une plume curieusement ancienne, et commença à rédiger, d'une écriture ronde et soignée.

_"Pour Maître Mercurius,_

A propos d'un vampire qui se nourrit à Perpignan sans s'être déclaré au conseil et enfreint les règles de la Mascarade."

* * *

"Pour des raisons qui me sont personnelles." dit Flamme à un des garçons de son groupe - un grand garçon d'une douzaine d'années - je ne vous verrai plus, jusqu'à ce que j'aie réglé une certaine... affaire."

Il la regarda d'un air de stupéfaction.

"Arrête de me regarder comme si je m'étais transformée en pingouin!" s'exclama-t-elle. "Je m'en occupe le plus vite possible. Mais toi..." Elle s'interrompit un instant, puis reprit. "Toi, occupe-toi bien de tout le monde. Je promets que je reviendrai."

Elle se retourna et dit encore : "Dis-leur encore que... non, ne leur dis pas, ils ne sont pas idiots. Ils le sauront bien."

Puis elle partit en courant.

Elle rejoignit Vassili et Abigail au coin de la rue. "Tout est réglé." dit-elle. "Il m'en coutera de rester avec vous, mais je ne laisserai pas l'autre salaud y toucher. Je ne les mettrai pas en danger, et je n'y penserai plus. Jusqu'à ce que nous ayions pu le tuer.

- Est-ce si facile?" demanda Abigail.

"Je suis plus forte que tu ne le crois." répondit Flamme. "Et puis, rien que de penser à Nora, et à la façon dont je le hais, il n'y a plus de place pour autre chose." Elle fit quelques pas, et ils la suivirent.

"Ou croyez-vous que vous allez?" demanda-t-elle. "Vous croyez que je vais rester avec vous? Dites-moi quand vous vous rendez utiles, et je viendrai."

"Comment te contacter, alors?" demanda la Nocker.

Flamme grogna. "Peut-être me restera-t-il suffisamment d'idées pour constater que vous êtes énervants." Elle sembla réfléchir. "Toi, le Bansidh. Accroche à ta fenêtre un linge couleur sang quand tu veux que je vienne. Je me tiendrai au courant.

- Je me demande quand nous aurons l'occasion de l'appeler." soupira Abigail. "On ne peut rien faire d'autre que d'attendre. Je ne sais pas non plus si elle fait bien de les abandonner.

- Je trouve pour ma part que c'est astucieux." dit Vassili. "En se posant, de corps et de coeur, en vengeresse et non pas en protectrice, elle détourne d'eux les attaques de Calliclès, contre lesquelles elle ne peut rien de toute façon, s'il le veut. Je me demande juste si elle ne sera pas seule.

- Elle?" s'étonna Abigail.

"Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas une très bonne question." dit Vassili. "Elle sera seule de toute façon, et elle y survivra. Et nous, nous chercherons un moyen de tuer un vampire multimillénaire, surpuissant, et fou." Il sourit. "Je vais tout de suite demander à Ahmed d'explorer les appartements proches de ceux de mon sort, qui sont ceux que Sophie a vus. Je veux essayer le plus fort possible - pour voir ce qui va se passer. Même si pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons pas faire autre chose que d'attendre. Je m'en moque. C'est une attente faite de peur et d'espoir fous, et elle ne rendra l'action que meilleure. Nous en vivrons tout le reste de façon plus intense. Le ressens-tu, Abigail?

Elle lui sourit, mais ne lui répondit pas.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : A partir de maintenant, je vais diminuer un peu la vitesse à laquelle je poste mes chapitres, car il s'agira de l'écrire, et pas seulement de poster des textes déjà écrits. Il va donc probablement y avoir une petite pause - même si le chapitre 14 est déjà bien entamé. :-)

En attendant, chers lecteurs, pourriez-vous profiter de cette pause pour faire un petit topo sur vos personnages préférés? J'ai essayé de les rendre intéressants et sympathiques... ESt-ce que c'est réussi? Y en a-t-il que vous appréciez particulièrement? Que vous détestez? Avez-vous des idées sur leur évolution? Sur quels couples devraient se former? (Je dois avouer que je ne prendrai pas en compte vos désirs sur ce dernier point, tout est décidé : c'est juste pour voir. :-)

Donc voilà, allez-y, même ceux qui ne reviewent pas tous les chapitres, même ceux, s'il y en a, qui ne reviewent pas du tout car ils ne trouvent jamais rien à dire, et même les lecteurs éventuels qui liraient pour la première fois ca chapitre alors que d'autres ont été écrits depuis!

Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que mon histoire continuera à vous plaire.


	14. Les préoccupations des jeunes filles

_

_

Où l'on explore les préoccupations des jeunes filles

* * *

"J'emmène Lisa à la cour féérique le prochain week-end!" expliqua Mairead à Fergus. Elle prit un air soucieux. "J'espère que ça va bien se passer."

"Et n'as-tu pas PEUR" s'exclama Fergus "d'y trainer un vampire avec toi?"

Mairead secoua la tête négativement : "Abigail m'a expliqué. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait protéger nos proches, parce qu'il pourrait trouver drôle de faire ses _histoires_ avec, mais que comme les vampires vivaient la nuit, ce qu'il fallait, c'est ne pas y penser quand la nuit tombe, ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce qu'on fait le jour, si on se contrôle. Et elle m'a dit - Lisa aussi - que j'y penserais encore plus si je m'empêchais d'y aller. Et Vassili a ajouté, en faisant un de ses sourires qui n'en est pas un, tu sais, que vu comme il pensait à la cour féérique comme un endroit sans intérêt, ça dissuaderait n'importe quelle personne de goût d'aller y faire un tour." Elle fit la moue. "Ce n'était peut-être pas très gentil pour moi."

"Il a raison!" s'exclama Fergus. "La cour n'est peuplée que de vieux croulants qui n'ont aucune notion de ce qu'est une bonne baston sans règles, et puis après tout, la comtesse n'est pas si canon que ça." Il se mit à doner à sa main un mouvement de pendule et mima un hypnotisme, regardant Mairead droit dans les yeux "La-com-tes-se-n'est-pas-si-ca-non-que-ça."

Mairead hocha distraitement la tête.

"Ca a marché! Ca maaaaarche!" s'exclama Fergus, sautant en l'air et faisant tourner frénétiquement sa queue de chat. Puis il revint vers Mairead. "He! Réveille-toi! Nous sommes rivaux, tu te rappelles!"

Mairead le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

"Mais si! Tu ne te rappelles pas? Au cours d'une cérémonie solennelle, on a parié, euh, dix tonnes de chocolat, que gagnerait celui qui réussirait à se taper la comtesse en premier! Allez, dis oui, ça serait moins intéressant (très légèrement moins) de gagner sans les dix tonnes de chocolat."

"Je te la laisse!" dit Mairead avec un grand sourire en regardant Fergus dans les yeux.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" gémit Fergus. Puis il se ravisa "Mais au fait, c'est une bonne nouvelle! Bon, alors, si tu n'es pas intéressée par elle en ce moment, c'est peut-être que tu as quelqu'un d'autre en vue, je ne suis pas sûr. Qui, qui, qui?"

"Lisa." répondit Mairead. Ele regardait toujours Fergus en face, mais elle ne souriait plus.

"Comment ça! Ce n'est pas encore fait!" s'exclama Fergus, ses oreilles se nouant d'étonnement.

"Euh... non. Je ne sais pas comment faire."

"Ben fais comme d'habitude!" conseilla le Pooka. "Tu lui sautes dessus, et tu regardes ce qui se passe!"

"Ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Elle est... je ne sais pas, si loin! Même quand je la prends dans mes bras, je ne sais même pas si elle le remarque, tellement elle n'est pas de ce monde... et parfois je n'ose même pas la toucher..."

"Eh bien explique-lui!" dit le Pooka. "Elle t'écoute quand tu parles, si ma mémoire est bonne, et il y a certaines choses bien terrestres qu'il faudra bien qu'elle apprenne, la pauvre petite, pour ne pas mourir bête! Vas-y! Au nom de l'amour, de la justice, de la connaissance partagée et des relations sexuelles, fais-lui des propositions indécentes!"

"Mais c'est que..." Mairead hésita, comme si elle ne savait trop comment mettre en mots de qu'elle pensait. "qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si elle dit non?"

"Nous y voilà!" s'exclama Fergus. "L'amour, l'amour, toujours l'amour! Ca ne t'est jamais arrivé, qu'on te dise non!"

"Si!" s'exclama Mairead, et j'étais triste et nous restions amis - ou pas, si la personne m'en voulait, et quand elle ne voulait pas j'étais encore plus triste. Mais là, ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Je ne veux rien perdre."

"Ecoute la voix de la sagesse millénaire :" claironna Fergus. Il prit la voix d'un vieillard et se courba sur sa canne "Pour gagner quelque chose, il faut risquer de perdre quelque chose. Quand on joue au loto, il faut payer le billet. Sauf quand on le trouve par terre dans la rue, mais ça arrive très rarement."

"Je sais." soupira Mairead.

"Tu vas essayer, alors?" demanda Fergus.

"Peut-être."

"Bonne chance!" conclut Fergus. "Tous mes voeux de bonheur! Ah, et si vous réussissez à faire un plan à trois avec la comtesse avant moi, je vous maudis!"

Il partit, après lui avoir décoché un grand sourire d'encouragement.

* * *

"Tu vois." dit Mairead, c'est ici! Cette maison!

"Le paysage est si beau..." dit Lisa. "Devons-nous vraiment entrer?

"Bien sur!" s'exclama Mairead, "parce que l'intérieur est encore mieux!"

Mairead entra, passa la petite porte et la porte de bois, salua Liew qui rougit.

"Liew, Je te présente Lisa! Et dans l'autre sens aussi!"

Liew tenta de prendre à part la jeune Satyre. "Est-elle enchantée?"

"Je crois." dit Mairead, réfléchissant à la question, sans baisser la voix. "C'est quoi la différence?"

"C'est un rituel que nous devons pratiquer pour qu'on nous voie sous notre forme féérique!" murmura Liew d'un air gêné - Lisa avait certainement entendu, même si elle ne manifestait aucun signe d'intérêt pour leur conversation.

"Ca va être bon, alors!" s'exclama Mairead. Elle leva un pied, le faisant dépasser de sous sa jupe longue, et en sautillant sur l'autre pied, elle demanda à Lisa "Combien j'ai de doigts?"

"Deux." répondit la jeune fille, très grave.

"Tu vois!" s'exclama Mairead d'un air triomphant. "Ca marche! Allez, emmène-nous voir dame Alexandrine. S'il te plait!"

Liew les guida le long du couloir. Les couleurs en étaient toujours le rouge et l'or ; et il était toujours aussi impossible d'en déterminer les limites. Mais les colonnes avaient été remplacées par des arbres d'or aux belles pommes rouges, et des oiseaux mécaniques dorés aux yeux de rubis volaient d'arbre en arbre. Mairead et Lisa s'arrêtèrent, poussant des exclamations d'admiration.

"Venez, venez." leur dit Liew. "Il y en aura d'autres sur le chemin. Elles le suivirent. Mairead, comme la première fois, perdit toute notion du temps alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs. Elle avait l'impression d'être ici depuis très longtemps, sans pour autant ressentir de fatigue ni d'ennui.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans la salle du trône. Mairead se demanda si, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu la tenture qui l'en séparait, elle était déjà décorée d'arbres et d'oiseaux.

"Bonjour, Mairead de la Harpe!" salua la comtesse Alexandrine. "Viens-tu juste nous charmer de ta musique, ou as-tu quelque chose à demander?"

"Je jouerai si vous le désirez." répondit Mairead en faisant la révérence, "mais je suis venue pour faire visiter la cour féérique à une de mes amies."

Lisa observait la salle, tournant la tête de tous côtés. Outre la comtesse et la comte, avec leurs deux gardes du corps - la Sidhe rousse et Lukas - il y avait un Satyre et une vieille Eshue. Et, dans un coin de la salle, loin du centre et loin des fauteuils, une petite Pooka et une Trolle qui discutaient à voix basse, assises en tailleur. Il y avait aussi, comme l'autre fois, des humains qui faisaient le service, et qui l'intriguèrent beaucoup.

"Oh! Tu as récupéré une suivante humaine!"

"Ce n'est pas une suivante!" protesta Mairead. c'est une amie.

"N'est-ce pas quelqu'un qui file les rêves pour toi, pourtant?" demanda Alexandrine d'un ton inquisiteur.

Mairead, sans jamais s'être posé la question, comprit ce que la comtesse voulait dire.

"Elle filera les rêves pour qui elle voudra." dit-elle avec passion. "C'est mon amie, et elle ne m'appartient pas."

"Comme tu voudras." dit la comtesse. "Mais il est très difficile d'entretenir des relations égalitaires avec des humains, tu le sais.

Mairead ne croyait pas à cela. Elle pensa à ses parents, à ses frères et soeurs, à ses amies, et répondit finalement, doucement. "Je m'y efforcerai."

Elle regarda Lisa, voulant voir ce qu'elle avait pensé de la situation - elle ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir entendu! - mais Lisa était perdue dans la contemplation d'un homme large et de grande taille qui pulvérisait des parfums dans l'air.

Alexandrine aussi semblait regarder ailleurs. Pourtant, quand Mairead se mit à entraîner Lisa vers Iris et Lunella, elle reprit la parole. "Elle semble une très bonne fileuse, d'ailleurs. Me la prêteras-tu?"

Le sang de Mairead ne fit qu'un tour. Elle n'était pas du genre brutal, d'habitude, mais malgré la beauté de la comtesse qui la faisait toujours frissonner, elle ne put être réellement polie quand elle répondit. "J'ai dit qu'elle ne m'appartenait pas! Demandez-lui vous-même! Mais vous ne la connaissez même pas!"

Alexandrine lui répondit calmement : "Je lui demanderai le moment venu."

Mairead se sentit rougir, blêmir, mais plus sous l'effet d'une sorte de crainte que dans un mouvement de colère - ce genre de sentiment se dissipait en elle avec une rapidité insoupçonnée.

Elle repartit vers le coin de la salle où étaient les deux jeunes fées. Lisa et Liew lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Iris et Lunella les accueillirent avec joie et, assis en cercle, ils commencèrent à discuter. Lunella exigea le récit de l'évasion de Lisa, qu'elle et Mairead racontèrent alternativement.

"Et tu ne rentreras pas chez toi?" demanda Liew.

"Non." dit Lisa, fermement.

"Tu ne reverras plus jamais tes parents?" insista-t-il. Elle secoua la tête énergiquement. "Mais toi? Tu n'habites pas ici? Où sont tes parents? Tu ne les vois pas non plus."

"A Perpignan!" dit-il. "Mais je rentre les voir tous les soirs où je ne travaille pas, et où ils ne travaillent pas de nuit à l'usine de chocolat."

"Et vous?" demanda Lisa aux jeunes filles.

"Nous restons ici, en général." dit Iris.

"Moi, mes parents sont des paysans, qui cultivent un maigre lopin du côté d'Ille-sur-Têt." ajouta Lunella. "Ce sont des évadés complets du 14e siècle, ils pensent encore que c'est normal pour une jeune fille de si bonne famille que moi d'entrer en domesticité chez des nobles. Je suis complètement sûre que si on leur montrait une image d'ici, avec les tenture, les épées, et les oreilles pointues, ils trouveraient ça normal aussi! Mais je me plais ici, je m'amuse, la seule école à laquelle je vais est celle des grimaces, et je n'ai absolument rien, rien, rien de quoi me plaindre."

"J'aurais bien voulu aller au lycée général," reprit Iris, mais il fallait que je travaille le plus vite possible, et mes parents m'ont mis dans une école de coiffure, mais je détestais ça! Quand je suis venue ici, je leur ai dit que j'allais devenir garde du corps. Au début, ils étaient très contrariés! Mais ils savaient bien que j'étais du genre à me défendre, et ils ont fini par l'accepter."

"Tu as tort de détester la coiffure!" dit sentencieusement Lunella, "la coiffure est la base de toute vie intelligente sur terre et ailleurs!" Joignant le geste à la parole, elle commença à nouer les cheveux d'Iris en tresses.

"Il y a tellement plus qu'un cheveu dans un cheveu!" acquiesça gravement Lisa.

"Et ils n'ont pas voulu savoir qui tu gardais et de quoi?" demanda Mairead à Iris. "Je pense que mes parents à moi se seraient inquiétés..."

"Si, ils auraient bien aimé!" s'exclama Iris. "Mais je ne voulais pas les amener ici et leur faire rencontrer Dame Alexandrine ; je ne sais pas s'ils l'auraient bien pris. C'est un peu bizarre, et ils n'aiment pas tellement le bizarre. Alors, c'est Dame Svetlana, mon maître d'armes, qui s'est fait passer pour une grande dame que je gardais. C'est si facile, elle est si belle, sans son armure! Avec aussi, je veux dire, mais sans on dirait vraiment une dame. C'était très gentil de sa part."

A ce moment, Alexandrine fit sonner une clochette, et Liew dressa l'oreille.

"Il faut encore que j'aille chercher quelqu'un à l'entrée."

"C'est toujours toi!" protesta Mairead. "Elle pourrait te laisser un peu tranquille, des fois. Il y a plein de serviteurs, ici."

Elle avait élevé la voix. Sa colère semblait finalement avoir laissé des traces. Tamara et Salam dressèrent la tête.

"Il est le seul à pouvoir le faire." dit Tamara.

Salam hocha la tête. "Le poste de guide est très important ; seul quelqu'un totalement de confiance peut tenir ce rôle. Qui peut dire ce qui arriverait, dans cette porte sur l'extérieur, à quelqu'un qui ne serait pas guidé? Et seules leurs majestés peuvent le faire, ou un guide ; et un seul de leurs serviteurs connait ce chemin. Même leurs gardes du corps ne savent pas."

Mairead et Lisa écoutaient, captivées. Liew s'était déjà levé et était parti en direction de la porte.

"Et donc, elle a raconté beaucoup de choses sur moi à mes parents, des vérités tissées de quelques mensonges, et j'espère qu'ils ne me regardaient pas, parce que je devenais toute rouge à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un compliment - et encore plus quand ce n'était pas vrai." Sa voix semblait quelque peu déçue, et Mairead se reprocha de ne pas l'avoir écouté.

"Tes parents ont dû être impressionnés!" dit-elle.

"Oui." s'exclama Iris. "Ils croyaient que c'était une actrice!"

"Je ne l'imagine pas jouer dans un film, à part peut-être "L'attaque de la crise de mauvaise humeur" ou "Je fais la gueule 2, le retour" observa Lunella."

"Tu n'es pas gentille!" s'exclama Iris. "Ce jour-là, je t'ai dit, elle n'était pas du tout sévère avec moi!"

A ce moment, elles entendirent du bruit derrière la tenture. Malgré tous leurs efforts, elles ne pouvaient s'imaginer Liew faire l'aller et retour dans le couloir en si peu de temps. c'est pourtant lui qui écarta le rideau, et annonça d'une voix solennelle.

"Le prince Ewen, fils du duc d'occitan, sollicite un entretien privé avec la comtesse Alexandrine."

Mairead jeta un oeil rapide dans l'entrebaillement du rideau. Derrière la tête de Liew, elle distingua un grand jeune homme aux cheveux d'or, à l'air triste. Il avait toute la beauté des Sidhes, et elle ne put au début en détacher son regard. Puis elle se retourna vers Lisa, qui était à côté d'elle, et lui sourit.

"Mène-le dans mes appartement, Liew." dit la comtesse. "Je le rejoins."

Le rideau se referma.

* * *

Mairead murmura, d'un ton de conspiratrice, à Iris et Lunella "Qui est-ce? Vous le connaissez? Il est déjà venu?"

"He he he!" dit Lunella d'un air dissimulateur. Elle fut déçue quand Iris, au lieu de l'aider à faire monter le mystère, répondit : "A ma connaissance, il n'est jamais venu, mais c'est quand même le fils du duc d'occitan, qui est le suzerain direct de Dame Alexandrine. Tout le monde en a entendu parler!"

"Pas moi!" s'exclama Mairead. "Que sais-tu sur lui?"

"Il ressemble à un prince." dit Lisa.

"Je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Mais il a en effet la réputation d'être très beau. De plus, c'est un grand guerrier. Il a vaincu le fils de la bête Rô, qui depuis est garde au palais d'Occitanie."

"Il a vaincu aussi la fiancée de la Tarrasque et l'arrière-petit-neveu de Troussepoil!" s'exclama Lunella. Mairead la considéra d'un air interrogatif, ayant oublié les caractéristiques des Pookas, mais Iris lui fit un discret "Non." de la tête.

"On dit qu'il est impitoyable avec tous ceux qui utilisent leur force pour maltraiter les faibles." continua Iris.

"Un jour, il a même cassé la gueule à mon prof de sport." reprit Lunella.

"Son père n'a jamais été rude avec ses vassaux, à ma connaissance."

"Mais que vient-il faire ici?" interrogea Mairead.

"Ca doit être un des multiples amants de la comtesse." suggéra Lunella. Iris rougit.

"Ou alors, il est en mission secrète pour la couronne de France." continua la petite Pooka. "Ou alors, ce n'est pas lui, c'est un assassin déguisé qui usurpe son identité pour s'introduire ici. Qui sera la prochaine victime?"

Il y eut un moment de lourd silence, et finalement c'est Mairead qui suggéra "On pourrait peut-être aller voir, non?"

Lunella hocha la tête frénétiquement en se frottant les mains comme si elle n'avait attendu que ça, Lisa sourit, Iris rougit et acquiesça. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir tenté de discuter naturellement et bruyamment de choses qui n'avaient rien à voir, Lunella s'exclama "Venez, je vais vous montrer ma chambre!" Elles partirent par une porte sous les tentures.

"Où va-t-on, maintenant?" demanda Lisa qui se frottait la joue contre les tentures comme pour vérifier qu'elles étaient vraies.

"On va entrer en force dans les appartements de la comtesse!" dit Lunella dont les yeux brillaient. Et de leur montrer le chemin.

"Les chambres d'amis sont par là aussi." dit Iris, probablement pour atténuer l'excès dans les paroles de Lunella. "Je ne sais pas où il a été installé."

"Il ne peut avoir été mis que dans la plus belle!" dit Lunella. "La comtesse ne fait pas les choses à moitié!"

"C'est juste toi qui aimes cette chambre!" dit Iris.

"J'ai décidé que c'était la plus belle, alors c'est la plus belle!" dit Lunella. Elle leur fit signe de marcher sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas se faire entendre. Mairead suivit ses consignes avec un rire silencieux, Lisa d'un air très grave, et Iris nerveusement, comme si elle n'avait pas confiance dans ses capacités de silence.

Elles arrivèrent devant une porte d'un vert pâle, et Lunella colla son oreille à la paroi.

"Tu entends quelque chose?" demanda Iris. Lunella semblait ne pas obtenir ce qu'elle attendait. Elle murmura "Après tout..." avant d'ouvrir le porte de la chambre en grand, s'exclamant "Dame Alexandrine, j'ai un soudain doute. A propos de la cérémonie..."

Mais elle s'interrompit en plein milieu de la phrase quand elle constata qu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. Les murs étaient du même vert pâle que la porte, et divers mobiles en forme de poissons et de créatures plus étranges laissaient imaginer un paysage sous-marin.

Sur le lit bleu, il y avait une valise entrouverte.

"Ce sont ses bagages!" remarque Iris.

"C'est notre chance!" s'exclama Lunella. "Cellule d'espionnage numero 2, au rapport! Je veux dire, les filles," elle s'adressait à Mairead et Lisa "vous allez au bout du couloir, et vous surveillez n'importe qui qui pourrait arriver! Si cela devait arriver, mettez-vous à chanter une chanson sur les crevettes! Pendant ce temps, nous allons fouiller cette valise. Soldat Iris, restez avec moi! Je sais que vous avez de la mémoire, et vous me rappellerez dans quelles positions étaient les affaires. Enfin, c'est pas que je n'en serais pas capable, n'allez pas vous méprendre, mais je n'ai jamais pu supporter les valises rangées! Bon, alors, on y va?"

Lisa sourit discrètement, Mairead pouffa, et elles rejoignirent le bout du couloir.

"Je suppose que nous devrions parler... de quelque chose." dit Mairead à son amie. "Pour que si quelqu'un arrive, il ne se rende pas compte qu'on surveille le couloir!" ajouta-t-elle hativement.

"De quoi veux-tu parler?" demanda Lisa.

"Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as pas d'idée?" demanda Mairead.

"Si. Mais tu ne voulais pas me parler de quelque chose?" demanda Lisa.

Mairead paniqua. "Pourquoi? Tu voudrais? Ou pas?"

"Mais je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler!" protesta Lisa. "C'est toi qui le sais. C'est... normal, non?" Elle prononçait cette phrase en mettant un accent d'étrangeté et de mystère sur le mot "normal".

"Non, vraiment, rien de spécial." mentit Mairead, qui avait trop peur d'aborder le sujet en question.

"Alors c'est moi qui choisis!" s'exclama Lisa. "Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de parler des têtes bizarres que font les koalas quand ils se rencontrent? On dirait vraiment des peluches, mais au moment où ils se voient, on se rend compte qu'à tous les autres moments, ils ont un regard très triste..."

Mairead regardait Lisa parler plutôt que de l'écouter, quand soudain, la jeune humaine s'interrompit : "Oh! Tu entends?"

"Non. Quoi? Quelqu'un arrive?"

"Une lumière bizarre..." essaya d'expliquer Lisa, "ou plutôt une douceur..." mais au lieu de regarder Mairead, elle s'éloignait, prenant le virage, disparaissant dans le couloir. Mairead lança un oeil coupable à la porte qu'elle était supposée surveiller, mais suivit Lisa. "Où vas-tu? Explique-moi où tu vas!"

"Suis-moi et tu sauras! Moi je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être que tu sauras avant moi." Elle marchait rapidement mais discrètement dans le couloir, et Mairead, d'instinct, se retrouva à modérer les claquements de ses sabots sur le sol dallé pour être silencieuse aussi.

Elles suivirent un chemin de couloirs compliqué, et Mairead manqua demander à Lisa si elle était vraiment sûre qu'elles pourraient se retrouver au retour, mais elle décida finalement de lui faire confiance. Enfin, Lisa s'arrêta devant une porte qui ressemblait aux autres. Au lieu de tourner la poignée et d'y entrer, elle se pressa contre le mur, comme si elle voulait passer à travers.

"Il y a quelque chose que tu cherches là-dedans?" damanda Mairead doucement, en finissant de se rapprocher. "Nous ne sommes pas chez nous, et je ne sais même pas si nous avons le droit d'être là, alors..."

Lisa lui fit signe de se taire, et colla son oreille à la porte. Mairead fit de même. A l'intérieur, elles entendirent la voix de la comtesse Alexandrine, et probablement celle de son invité.

"Alors vous voulez le manteau?" demanda Alexandrine d'un ton boudeur.

"Certainement pas!" répondit le jeune homme. "Il sera plus en sûreté ici."

"Quel est le but de votre visite, alors?"

"Je veux simplement une garantie que vous ne lui donnerez pas."

"Alors, il ne risque rien! Jamais je ne céderai ce qui m'appartient. De plus, tout noble et légendaire qu'il soit, je ne lui dois rien."

"J'espère que les sortilèges de votre cour seront suffisants. Méfiez-vous des inconnus."

"Vous n'avez rien à m'apprendre, prince Ewen. Y a-t-il autre chose que vous souhaiteriez?"

"Je me permettrai de demander votre aide pour le retrouver. N'avez-vous pas des espions?..."

"Des espions..." La voix d'Alexandrine se fit hésitante. "Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'intéresser à ce qui se passe à l'extérieur..." Elle claqua des mains. "Je sais! Il y a un groupe de fées qui, dans la ville de Perpignan même, travaillent sur les liens avec les esprits et les mortels."

"Pensez-vous qu'ils m'aideront? Ce n'est pas vraiment leur rôle, et la tâche est dangereuse."

"Mais si, mais si, il faudra bien que je le leur impose. C'est une question de politesse envers le prince d'occitan." Sa voix était enjouée, et Mairead sentit poindre un fragment de sa rancune de tout à l'heure, qu'elle avait depuis longtemps oubliée. "Vous êtes seul ici? Ou vous avez amené une armée?"

"Je suis seul. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide."

"Mais ce n'est pas une question d'aide, c'est une question de tenir son rang! Je ne voudrais pas vous faire des reproches, prince, mais comment peut-on imaginer l'héritier d'occitan seul? Je vous prêterai des serviteurs."

"Ne seraient-ils pas une gêne?"

"Vous sous-estimez ma cour! Ne protestez plus. Je vous accorderai quelqu'un qui connait bien la ville, comme ça, dans le pire des cas, il vous servira de guide! Et il pourra vous mettre en relation avec le groupe d'enquêteurs dont j'ai parlé. Vous aurez le droit de me le renvoyer après, si vous n'avez pas confiance en ses capacités. Alors? C'est oui?" Il y eut un silence, puis la comtesse continua, toujours enthousiaste et affable. "Je suis bien aise de voir que vous ne refusez pas mon aide. Mais je voulais vous proposer : ne voudriez-vous pas en savoir plus sur la vie de celui que vous affrontez? J'ai de très beaux objets magiques qui pourraient..."

"J'en sais bien assez." dit le jeune Sidhe d'une voix dure.

"D'accord, d'accord, mais n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez toujours revenir pour me le demander! Retournons dans votre chambre, maintenant..."

A ces mots, Mairead fut saisie d'un frisson de culpabilité. Occupée à écouter la conversation, elle n'avait absolument pas pensé à surveiller la porte de la chambre. De plus, Alexandrine allait probablement sortir par cette porte même et se demander ce qu'elles faisaient ici!

Elle prit Lisa par la main et se mit à courir dans la direction par laquelle elles étaient venues. Elle passa le coude du couloir, constata que la comtesse n'était pas sortie, et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle ne savait plus comment retourner à la chambre.

"Tu sais par où on est venues?" demanda-t-elle a Lisa.

Lisa eut un petit sourire "Oui."

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir emmenée. Je veux dire : il y avait quelque chose qui t'intéressait?"

"Oh, ce n'est rien. Au moment où nous sommes parties, ils avaient déjà caché l'enfant des oiseaux."

"Mais tu es restée?"

"Parce que tu écoutais. Je ne voulais pas te déranger."

Mairead pouffa de rire, vaincue. "Il faut vite y retourner! Pour prévenir Iris et Lunella que la comtesse arrive!" Lisa la mena dans le dédale de couloirs avec une petit moue sûre d'elle.

* * *

"Il n'y avait rien, rien, rien!" s'exclama Lunella, déçue. "Rien de personnel! Pas de lettres, pas de journal intime, pas d'accessoires intimes embarrassants! Que des vêtements, peut-être bien coupés mais moins beaux que les miens!"

"Il y avait quand même cette photo..." répondit Iris. Elle tenait en main un cadre de bois précieux, qui encadrait la photo d'une magnifique jeune femme blonde vêtue d'un somptueux costume.

"Oui, elle a l'air plus sérieuse que notre Alexandrine, même si elle est très belle." dit Lunella. "Je parie qu'il ne la trompe que parce que sa chère et tendre officielle est moins amusante."

"Tu as encore tout inventé!" s'exclama Iris. "Pour ce jeune homme et la comtesse, tu ne sais rien!"

"J'imagine la seule façon dont ça pourrait se passer, et c'est déjà bien suffisant!" dit Lunella. Elle examina le dos de l'image, cherchant un nom ou une date. "Aelis. Tu connais un peu la noblesse d'occitanie?"

"Non, désolée."

"Franchement, moi je suis flemmarde et je déteste apprendre, mais toi, tu devrais savoir! Comment je vais inventer des ragots si tu ne m'aides pas à identifier les gens?" bouda Lunella. "Rappelle-moi où elle était. Iris lui indiqua une niche entre deux vêtements. "Voilà!" Le jeune Pooka referma la valise, jaugeant l'effet d'un oeil critique. "Exactement la même position que quand on est rentrés, personne ne se rendra compte de rien sauf si Sherlock Holmes vient faire un tour ici, et encore! Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre les filles." conclut-elle en se frottant les mains. Elle entendit un bruit à la porte.

"Ca doit être elles!" dit Iris de sa voix timide.

Mais au lieu des deux jeunes filles, ce furent Alexandrine et Ewen dont les visages se découpèrent dans l'ouverture de la porte.

C'est alors que Lunella sauta sur Iris et se mit à l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Le "Que faites-vous ici?" que s'apprêtait à prononcer Alexandrine expira sur ses lèvres devant l'évidence de la réponse.

Iris poussa un cri. Lunella se retourna comme si elle voyait la comtesse pour la première fois, et se mit à débiter à toute vitesse : "Désolée, m'dame la comtesse, mais j'avais emmené Iris ici dans l'espoir de conclure parce que j'aime beaucoup cette pièce, vous savez, et..." Elle serrait toujours dans ses bras Iris rougissante, qui ne savait pas où se mettre.

A ce moment-là, Maired et Lisa arrivèrent en courant, et poussèrent elles aussi un cri de surprise.

"Vous êtes là aussi!" s'exclama Lunella.

"On vous cherchait justement, on se demandait où vous étiez passées!" improvisa Mairead.

"Alors vous..." continua la comtesse, confuse.

"Ben en fait, j'essayais juste..." dit la petite Pooka d'une voix traînante.

"Mais..." continua Iris "Tu as treize ans, et..."

Alexandrine se reprit, et dit d'un ton légèrement condescendant.

"Je vais être obligée de vous déranger, j'ai promis cette chambre à mon hôte. Il y a déjà installé ses affaires, comme vous auriez pu le constater si vous n'aviez pas été si... occupées."

Iris fuyait son regard, et se dirigea vers la porte. Lunella la suivit, et tout en faisant une grande révérence à la comtesse, déclama. "Et pourquoi juste cette chambre? Ah, malédiction, madame, vous avez trop bon goût!"

Elles rejoignirent Mairead et Lisa, et partirent dans le couloir qui menait à la grande salle.

"Ne vous en voulez pas, les filles, on s'en est sorties sans trop de pertes, vous avez vu!" s'exclama Lunella.

"Mais tu as quand même... devant tout le monde..." protesta Iris.

"Bah, c'est pas si grave. C'est rien que de la comédie, de toute façon."

"Oui..." balbutia Iris, légèrement rassurée. Mais les gens vont croire...

"Si tu veux, je dirai à tout le monde que tu m'as jetée!" proposa Lunella, serviable. "Comme ça, ta réputation de vierge effarouchée ne sera pas entachée!" Iris regarda Mairead, puis Lunella, et rougit de plus belle.

"Je préfèrerais que tu ne parles de rien." dit la jeune trolle. Mairead eut un sourire embarrassé, et Lisa se mit à regarder ailleurs.

"Et donc, c'est pas grave si vous nous avez laissées tomber, mais quand même, racontez-nous au moins ce que vous avez fait, pendant ce temps!" s'exclama Lunella. "Vous êtes vraiment allées vous embrasser dans les coins, vous?"

Mairead rougit elle aussi, et Lisa essaya d'expliquer "Il y avait un enfant d'oiseaux..."

"En fait, Lisa a senti un objet magique, et nous avons retrouvé la comtesse." dit Mairead. "Il est venu ici pour affronter quelqu'un - mais on ne sait pas qui - et il va demander conseil à Vassili, Abigail et Fergus."

"Oh! Si tu en entends parler, raconte-nous, hein! Nous, on a découvert que ce qu'il fait, c'est probablement pour une fille. Sûrement sa petite amie."

"Nous avons trouvé sa photographie." ajouta Iris. "Elle est très belle, et elle s'appelle Aelis. mais rien ne dit que ce soit pour elle : peut-être qu'il garde juste un souvenir de sa fiancée qu'il a laissée à la cour..."

"Tu ne comprends rien au romantisme!" s'exclama Lunella. "Je suis sûr que c'est pour elle! Faire des quêtes quand on a une fiancée et qu'on pourrait rester avec elle, c'est complètement has been! Par contre, aller la délivrer, ça, par exemple, ça passe mieux. Ca permet de rajouter du coeur à la baston. Si vraiment, tu aimes aller guerroyer pour sauver les innocents de façon _désintéressée_ et tout, alors tu te choisis une fille qui vient avec toi guerroyer pour la même chose! Sinon, c'est trop nul de pas pouvoir mélanger les deux!"

"Alors il va venir nous voir..." dit Lisa. "J'espère qu'il ne se fera pas prendre dans les griffes du grand méchant vampire..."

Mais alors que Lunella allait l'interroger, elles regagnèrent le grand salon, et reprirent des sujets de conversation moins secrets.

* * *

Après quelques minutes que les jeunes filles passèrent à discuter sur l'intérêt esthétique de la chambre d'Ewen - ce qui mit Iris légèrement mal à l'aise - la comtesse Alexandrine entra à nouveau dans la pièce. Mairead se rendit compte à cette occasion que les tentures interdisaient de voir de quelle porte elle venait.

"Je vous présente Ewen, fils du duc d'occitan!" annonça Alexandrine de sa voix suave, mais qui ne souffrait pas de réplique. "Il nous fait l'honneur de sa présence, et j'espère bien que vous saurez le recevoir en improvisant quelque chose! Mais avant tout..." elle fit une pause, comme pour faire durer le suspense. "Je tiens à signaler que j'assignerai Lukas au service du prince Ewen pour le mois à venir."

"Quoi?" s'exclama le Troll, sans aucun respect du protocole. Il fixait la comtesse d'un air furieux. "Avez-vous oublié que je vais bientôt vous quitter?"

"Oui, justement." dit la comtesse avec un sourire froid. "Il faut que je m'habitue à ton absence. Et donc, prêter tes services à un de nos alliés pour le dernier mois pendant lequel tu es sous serment me semble une très bonne idée!"

"Vous est-il venu à l'esprit de me demander ce que j'en pensais?" demanda le Troll.

La comtesse, sembla hésiter, eut une petite moue, et puis un grand sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'elle répondait "Non."

Ewen et Lukas se fixaient. La comtesse continua : "De toute façon, puisque bientôt tu ne seras plus à mon service, il faut bien que je profite... que tu profites du temps qui te reste pour avoir l'occasion de travailler dans une quête, avec de vrais enjeux. Je suis sûre que vous pourriez bien vous entendre. Et de toute façon, il faut que ce soit toi, car tu dois l'amener auprès de Vassili et Abigail pour qu'il leur demande des services. Alors résigne-toi et cesse de faire la tête! Et promets-lui aide et obéissance, même si ce n'est que pour un mois!"

"Lukas n'aime pas beaucoup le système hiérarchique des Sidhes." chuchota Mairead, à voix très basse, à l'oreille de Lisa. "Et dame Alexandrine le laissait tranquille, d'habitude."

Lukas s'approcha d'Ewen. Même si le jeune Sidhe était très grand, le Troll, sous forme féérique, le dépassait encore largement. Il s'avança jusqu'à être suffisamment près pour que le Sidhe, pour continuer à le regarder dans les yeux, doive lever la tête. Puis, obéissant au protocole, il s'agenouilla, et murmura : "Pour le mois à venir, j'abandonne le service de dame Alexandrine et je vous promets aide, protection et obéissance, au nom de l'honneur des Trolls." La formule était la bonne, mais il y avait dans son ton beaucoup de froideur, et même un peu de bravade, par exemple dans l'insistance sur "Pour le mois à venir".

C'est sur le même ton froid et presque défiant que le Sidhe lui répondit : "Je suis honoré par votre dévouement. Votre offre sera appréciée à sa juste valeur."

La comtesse se rendit bien compte que cette scène n'amenait pas la touchante émotion qu'elle espérait, aussi elle alla demanda au vieux Salam "Allez, joue-nous quelque chose. Ewen, vous m'accorderez cette danse?"

La musique était tellement entraînante que l'incident fut vite oublié, mais au milieu d'une valse avec Liew, Mairead se demanda soudain si elle devait vraiment laisser Ewen et Vassili entrer en contact.

"Nous avons suffisamment de problèmes avec cette histoire de vampire!" pensa-t-elle. "Il ne faut pas que Lukas et lui soient pris là-dedans! Ni que Vassili ait des épreuves supplémentaires!"

Elle alla retrouver Lukas, qui était encore plus froid qu'elle le connaissait. "Salut! Je voulais dire... Vassili et Abigail ont eu des problèmes, ces derniers temps, et ça doit rester secret, alors... est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas lui amener le prince? Ou au moins, pas tout de suite?"

Lukas la fixa, eut un sourire amer. "Tu as bien vu que tant que Dame Alexandrine réclame que je remplisse mon serment de vassalité, je ne peux rien faire que de lui obéir."

"Ah..." Mairead fut gênée devant l'énervement latent de Lukas. "Mais, alors, est-ce que tu pourrais y aller... le jour? De préférence tôt?" Il la regardait sans comprendre. "Et puis..." Elle se sentit très gênée. "Tu leur en veux? Même si tu es fâché contre eux, tu ne vas pas aller les assassiner quand le mois sera fini..."

A leur grande surprise à tous les deux, Lukas éclata d'un grand éclat de rire, sincère et bruyant.

"Je fais si peur que ça?" demanda-t-il, pouffant encore. "Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne leur en veux pas à ce point! Je ne leur en veux pas vraiment, en fait. c'est dans leur nature, et ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Non, je me contenterai de m'en aller, et je ne les reverrai plus."

"Tout va bien, alors!" s'exclama la jeune fille. Puis, elle lui murmura comme un secret à l'oreille. "Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je n'aime plus... pas tellement Alexandrine. Enfin, pas tout le temps."

"Tu as compris plus vite que moi." lui dit le Troll. Il se leva. "Tu danses?"

"Voui!" s'exclama la petite Satyre, avant de s'élancer sur la piste.


	15. Où l'on apprend sur la dévastation

_

_

Où l'on apprend ce qu'est la dévastation

* * *

"Elle est géniale, votre fac! Je suis allé en auditeur libre aux cours de sanscrit, et à ceux de géométrie algébrique. Je n'ai strictement rien compris! Il n'y a pas meilleur somnifère que les cours d'ici! On devrait en faire des pilules!" s'exclama Fergus à Abigail, qui haussa les épaules sans répondre.

Ils entendirent alors un brouhaha qui venait d'un des bâtiments intérieurs. Ils se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit, et virent cinq ou six personnes sous une fenêtre. Ils levèrent les yeux, pour voir au troisième étage un jeune homme châtain à lunettes, qui se penchait en avant, très dangereusement, par-dessus la balustrade.

"Laissez-moi sauter!" criait-il. "Allez-vous en! Je ne veux pas de spectateurs! Je veux juste mourir!"

"On te rattrapera!" cria un grand garçon. "Alors redescends! Je ne sais pas quelles sont tes raisons, mais réfléchis encore un peu!"

Une fille essayait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, qui résistait, fermée à clé.

Le garçon, pour faire fuir les spectateurs, lança son cartable, dont le contenu s'éparpilla par terre.

Abigail serra les poings. "J'espère que je peux le faire devant tant de gens." murmura-t-elle. Puis : "Fergus, va voir si tu ne peux pas ouvrir une des portes de derrière!"

"Oui chef!" s'exclama le Pooka. Il coutourna le bâtiment, alors qu'Abigail ramassait un petit caillou blanc par terre. Elle fit quelques passes avec, le faisant passer d'une main à l'autre dessinant des figures compliquées ; puis, le plus discrètement possible, elle le lança en direction du garçon.

Le caillou atterrit à ses pieds sans que personne ne remarque rien, et Abigail contourna le bâtiment. Sur le mur latéral, Fergus lui montra avec beaucoup de fierté une fenêtre, fermée de l'intérieur, mais dont il avait discrètement fait exploser le verrou.

Abigail eut un soupir avant de sauter par la fenêtre, avec légèreté. Elle commença à courir en direction de l'étage. Fergus hésita, puis passa à son tour la fenêtre.

Elle arriva dans le couloir du troisième étage, compta les portes, et finit par arriver devant celle qu'elle cherchait, qui était fermée à clé. Le coeur battant, elle sortit une épingle à cheveux de sa poche, et entreprit de la crocheter. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, elle y arriva, et entra dans la pièce.

Le garçon la vit arriver, poussa un faible cri, voulut sauter une bonne fois pour toutes ; mais ses lacets s'étaient emmêlés dans la balustrade. Il gémit d'humiliation, et commença à les défaire. "N'approchez pas!" dit-il. "Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voie. Je ne vous connais pas. Pourquoi êtes-vous tous là maintenant? C'est trop tard."

Abigail ne s'approcha pas. Elle se dressa fièrement, et déclama, d'une voix plus grave et plus forte qu'à l'ordinaire.

"Vous n'avez pas autorité, Guillaume Noël, à décider de l'heure de votre mort!"

Le garçon la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, tremblant. "Nous... on se connait?"

Abigail eut un mince sourire, mais sa voix était toujours implacable.

"Pas vraiment. Tu peux continuer à défaire ces lacets, ce sera nécessaire, pour que nous descendions ensemble."

Le garçon hocha la tête, puis se mit à pleurer. Abigail s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. "Ca va aller..."

"Je ne peux plus... je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire." sanglotait le garçon. "Je n'aime pas ce que je fais, et je ne peux plus imaginer rien de bien qui pourrait m'arriver... Je ne peux plus jouer, j'ai l'impression que c'est futile, et... Je me sens si vide..."

Les yeux d'Abigail trahirent un moment sa surprise, mais elle continua à parler, calmement, fermement. "Je vois ce que c'est. Mais ce n'est que temporaire. Même si tu ne peux pas voir l'espoir, je sais qu'il est là. Il va revenir. Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas?"

Le garçon hocha la tête.

"On redescend." dit Abigail.

Elle l'emmena derrière lui. Fergus, qui était devant la porte, se plaqua sur le côté, pour ne pas être vu.

"Comment tu t'appelles?" demanda le garçon.

"Estelle."

"On pourrait... se revoir?"

"Pas de problème. On va voir un film ce soir?"

Il hocha la tête.

"On se retrouve au Castillet à huit heures? C'est là qu'il y a les films les moins pires."

"Merci." dit-il d'une voix gênée.

Abigail l'aida à passer par la fenêtre cassée, qu'il regarda avec étonnement. Il ne savait, apparemment, pas quoi dire.

"Je vais y aller." dit-il, toujours timidement. "A ce soir!"

"A ce soir!" s'exclama-t-elle.

Il partit en courant.

Peu de temps après, Fergus passa son visage à la fenêtre.

"J'ai entendu, absolument sans le faire exprès, votre conversation. Tu vas vraiment y aller?"

"Bien sûr." répondit Abigail. "Je ne passe pas mon temps à raconter n'importe quoi, moi." ajouta-t-elle avec juste un peu de malice, sans vraie méchanceté.

"Et tu vas le revoir?"

"Je pense, oui. Il a l'air gentil. Et il me fait de la peine. Il a vraiment besoin qu'on lui remette son rêve en place." Elle prit un ton plus sombre. "Quand je l'ai vu prêt à sauter, j'ai pensé un instant que c'était notre maudit vampire qui nous avait fait une petite mise en scène. Puis je me suis rappelé qu'on était le jour, je me suis maudite pour ma paranoïa, et je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait rien de spécial derrière tout ça. Mais maintenant..."

"Maintenant quoi?"

"Je suis d'autant plus sûre que ce n'est pas notre vampire. Ses passions n'étaient pas exacerbées, au contraire, il était... vidé. Cela pourrait être naturel. Cela pourrait aussi être une substance chimique. mais je me demande s'il n'y a pas... de la dévastation derrière. Une fée qui enfreindrait les règles."

"Oh." dit Fergus.

"Tu n'as jamais fait ça, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Abigail, le regardant très durement. Il ne répondit pas. Elle agita la main. "De toute façon, je ne pourrais jamais avoir la vérité, venant de toi. Il vaut mieux que tu ne répondes pas."

"Mais sinon," dit Fergus, "comment tu as fait pour le faire changer d'avis! J'ai trouvé ça classe à mort! Tu le connaissais?"

"Non." dit Abigail. "J'ai vu son nom sur ses livres, quand il a lancé son sac."

"Et ce que tu as dit? Je ne comprends pas comment ça a marché!"

"Oh, ça... Il y avait aussi des dés à dix faces dans son sac, qui se sont éparpillés. j'ai supposé qu'il devait être un rôliste. En général, ces gens connaissent bien "Le seigneur des anneaux". c'était une citation. Des livres, je veux dire."

"Tu as recollé tout ça en si peu de temps?"

"En quelque sorte. Mais c'est quelque chose que j'ai souvent remarqué, chez les fans de fantasy, de fantastique ou de science-fiction. Ils ont un grand songe qui inclut plusieurs univers. Mais ils ne remarquent pas à quel point il peut prendre vie. Quand ils se les disent eux-mêmes, ils ne remarquent pas à quel point des phrases comme "Je ne connaîtrai pas la peur, car la peur tue l'esprit." ou "Libère-toi de ta haine." peut amener le songe dans leur vie réelle, et les aider à vivre mieux. Quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui le leur dit, il prend vie."

"Tu es une vraie manipulatrice!" s'exclama Fergus. "Pire que moi!"

"Peut-être." répondit Abigail. "Je t'ai déjà dit : je répare ce qui peut être réparé. Cela inclut les gens. Je les vois de l'extérieur. Mais je les aime quand même. Et j'aime voir un songe se matérialiser."

"C'est toujours stressant, de voir comme tu parles des gens comme si c'était des machines!"

"Ca n'a rien à voir!" s'exclama Abigail. "La plupart des objets peuvent être reconstruits en partant de rien. Même si c'est très difficile. On ne craint jamais vraiment pour eux. Mais les gens sont tellement fragiles. Quand ils sont morts, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Et même ce qui ne tue pas peut parfois être si difficile à soigner, physiquement ou mentalement... Cette fragilité me fait peur. Mais c'est pour ça que les gens sont si importants. Ils sont irremplaçables."

"La plupart des objets?" demanda Fergus. "Pourquoi la plupart?"

"Tu n'as jamais vu un trésor féérique avec un esprit?" demanda Abigail. "Ceux-là sont comme des humains. On ne peut jamais les retrouver s'ils sont détruits. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il y a les oeuvres d'art. Ce sont des objets uniques et irremplaçables, elle contiennent tant de songe..."

"Mais alors, entre sauver un humain, et sauver, je ne sais pas, moi, La Joconde?" demanda Fergus, "tu choisirais quoi?"

"C'est une question stupide, Pooka." répondit Abigail. "Après avoir botté les fesses de celui qui me propose un tel choix, j'élaborerais un plan pour sauver les deux."

Fergus bouda un instant, avant de reprendre sur un autre sujet. "Mais tu vas vraiment le revoir? Pas seulement le temps qu'il aille mieux?"

"Il n'y a pas de raison, et il sera certainement de meilleure compagnie après!" s'exclama Abigail. "Je fais une très bonne grande soeur geek."

"Et s'il tombait amoureux de toi?" demanda le Pooka.

"Je ne suis pas le genre de fille dont on tombe amoureux!" s'exclama Abigail. "Et puis, je n'ai pas très envie de vivre une histoire d'amour en ce moment."

"Justement, si ça devait arriver?" insista Fergus.

"Et bien je réparerais ça aussi. Je peux être vulgaire, je peux être anti-romantique à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer... enfin, comme c'est toi, tu peux probablement imaginer, si. Personne n'y résiste."

"Je voudrais bien voir ça!" s'exclama Fergus.

"Je ne pense vraiment pas." répondit Abigail avec un sourire, avant de rentrer dans la salle du club.

* * *

"Abigail est une héroïïïïne!" clama Fergus en entrant dans la pièce. "Elle a sauvé un homme en lui racontant Le Seigneur des Anneaux tout en nouant ensemble ses lacets de chaussures!"

Vassili et Flamme, assise sur le fauteuil, lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur.

"Et le mieux, c'est qu'elle me fait confiance pour faire exploser les fenêtres! Elle me l'a demandé personnellement! Allez, dis-leur que je dis la vérité, pour une fois!"

"Arrête un peu ça..."

"Mais c'est vrai! C'est vrai! Raconte un peu!"

"Je n'aime pas me vanter gratuitement." soupira Abigail.

"Gratuitement? Ca veut dire que quand c'est payé, tu aimes ça?"

"Quand j'ai besoin de convaincre quelqu'un que je suis fiable, je fais ce qu'il faut pour ça, mais..."

"Mais il faut se vanter en prévision! Les gens ont toujours besoin de savoir qu'on est fiable! Sinon, je ne raconterais pas si souvent mon ascension du Kilimandjaro par la face nord! Est-ce que je vous l'ai déjà racontée?"

Abigail soupira, l'ignora, et se tourna vers les autres.

"Il y a un problème. Je suis tombée sur un des étudiants de la faculté qui projetait une tentative de suicide. Je crains qu'il n'aie subi une dévastation."

"Il veut mourir pour ça?" s'exclama Flamme.

"C'est une épreuve difficile." plaida Abigail.

"Oh oui, je le sais. Mais il n'y a que quelqu'un qui n'a jamais approché la mort pour croire qu'elle est suffisamment nouvelle et belle pour atténuer une dévastation."

"Essaieras-tu de savoir qui a pu faire ça?" demanda Vassili.

"Oui. Je vais le revoir ce soir..."

"Ah, c'est pour ça que tu as pris rendez-vous avec lui!" s'exclama Fergus, interrompant un instant le récit de ses exploits alpinistes. "Je suis rassuré."

"LA FERME, Pooka!" s'exclama Abigail.

"J'essayais d'être gentil..." protesta mollement Fergus.

"Tu l'as vraiment sauvé?" interrogea Flamme.

"Peut-être. S'il s'en tire. Et s'il allait vraiment sauter." répondit Abigail, nerveuse.

"Ensuite, il faut voir si c'était vraiment utile." ajouta Flamme, sarcastique.

"Ne parle pas ainsi, demoiselle guerrière." dit Vassili. "Ceux qui se font ravager et qui n'ont pas vu la mort en face sont aussi ceux qui ont peur de ce qui rampe dans le noir. Ils sont ta source et la mienne."

"Je ne vois pas tellement les gens qui ont peur de moi." grimaça Flamme. "Souvent, ils n'ont pas le temps d'avoir peur longtemps. C'est toi qui ruses pour avoir près de toi ceux qui te craignent, comme cette Sophie. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais."

"J'ai quelque chose qui est à elle." sourit Vassili.

"Tu as plus d'une chose qui est à elle." ajouta Abigail. "Il faudrait probablement faire un rapport à la comtesse Alexandrine. La dévastation est une entorse grave aux lois de Féerie, nous sommes en territoire de Lumière."

"Quel ennui!" bailla Vassili. "Dommage que Mairead en revienne justement."

C'est justement à ce moment-là qu'on frappa à la porte. "Cela doit être elles." continua le Bansidh.

* * *

"Vous ne devriez _vraiment_ pas y aller." plaida Mairead à Ewen qui, guidé par Lukas, traversait les pelouses de l'université.

"Et pourquoi donc, jeune fille?" demanda le Sidhe aux longs cheveux dorés.

"Il y a... quelque chose..." dit Mairead en rougissant. "On peut dire... que si vous y allez et que vous vous mêlez de nos affaires, vous serez maudits!"

"Très maudits." acquiesça tranquillement Lisa.

"Je ne peux pas expliquer quoi..." dit encore Mairead, "c'est un secret, mais je n'invente rien!"

Ewen se tourna vers Lukas d'un air interrogateur.

"Mairead n'est pas une menteuse." répondit le Troll.

"Après tout, je m'en moque!" s'exclama le Sidhe. "Si je n'utilise pas tous les moyens à ma disposition, je le regretterai bien plus que si je subis une petite malédiction de rien du tout!" Il se tourna une fois de plus vers Lukas "Mais je ne te force pas à m'accompagner, bien sûr! Quand tu m'auras montré où on peut les trouver, tu pourras rentrer chez toi."

"Je ne tiens pas à passer pour plus lâche que vous." répondit le Troll. Le Sidhe eut un geste d'énervement avant de répondre froidement. "Evidemment. Je pense que dame Alexandrine aurait préféré cette réaction."

Mairead les regarda tous les deux avec désolation. Ils empruntèrent le couloir qui menait à la salle d'"Etude de spectres". Lukas désigna la porte du club. Ewen frappa.

"Entrez!" leur répondit la voix basse de Vassili.

Ewen passa la porte, et s'inclina. "Mes compliments. Je suis Ewen, de la maison Gwydion, fils du duc d'occitan. Je suis actuellement une quête, et Dame Alexandrine, comtesse du Roussillon, m'a recommandé de venir quérir l'assistance de fées nommées Vassili et Abigail."

"Je suis ce Vassili. Dites-nous donc ce que vous attendez de nous." dit le Bansidh.

Ewen lança un regard circulaire autour de la pièce. "Il s'agit d'affaires privées. Je voudrais que nous soyions seuls. Vos amis roturiers pourraient-il nous laisser?"

"Ils ont autant de droits à être ici que vous." répondit Vassili.

"Je pense que le plus simple serait d'utiliser une autre salle bien isolée." dit Abigail pour apaiser les tensions. "Je vais vous guider." En partant, elle souffla à Fergus "Surveille les petites, d'accord?"

Vassili suivit la Nocker, et ils s'éloignèrent avec le Sidhe et le Troll. Mairead et Lisa, elles, entrèrent dans la pièce. Mairead prit la chaise d'Abigail, Lisa s'assit par terre et se prit à gratter méthodiquement le plancher.

"Mais pour qui il se prend, celui-là!" s'exclama Flamme, furieuse. "Les Sidhes sont encore pire que ce qu'on m'a raconté!"

"C'est une affaire importante, je pense." répondit Mairead. Flamme bougonna quelque chose entre ses dents pointues.

"Parlons d'autre chose!" s'exclama Fergus. "Je suis sûr que je ne vous ai pas dit à quel point Abigail avait été brillante ce matin, sauvant un pauvre jeune homme de la dévastation, et peut-être aussi d'un diner en solitaire, et accessoirement du risque de mourir puceau!"

Mairead sembla estimer la gravité du dernier risque encouru, avant de demander "C'est quoi, la dévastation?"

"Ah!" s'exclama le Pooka. "C'est toute une sombre histoire, inadaptée à vos pauvres oreilles innocentes! La dévastation est la façon dont les fées de l'ombre gagnent leur magie. A grands coups de griffes, dans les ruelles obscures, elle arrachent le songe du coeur et de l'âme des innocents pour s'en nourrir."

"Oh..." réagit Mairead, un peu effrayée malgré elle.

"Mais je vais vous raconter plus en détail ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Autant vous prévenir à l'avance : j'y ai un rôle primordial. J'étais en train de donner à Abigail des conseils sur les meilleurs cours de la fac..."

* * *

Lukas s'assura que la porte était fermée à clé et se posta devant, avant qu'Ewen n'expose le but de sa visite.

"Merci de m'avoir reçu." leur dit-il. "Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, j'accomplis en ces jours une quête. Il s'agit d'empêcher Curoi MacDaere, prince du Munster, de la maison Eiluned, de se libérer de sa malédiction."

Abigail fronça les sourcils "Je connais ce nom..."

"Il est un des grands rois de l'époque mythique." continua Ewen. "Avant même cette époque, il fut maudit par une vieille femme qu'il avait rossée, juste pour se divertir. C'était une barde, et elle le condamna à ne plus jamais pouvoir verser le sang. Il en fut donc réduit aux manipulations de l'ombre, mais ce mode de vie ne lui convient pas. Il y a peu de temps, une de ses voyantes lui a révélé l'existence d'un rituel qui pourrait le délivrer de cette malédiction. Depuis, il parcourt le monde en cherchant les objets qui lui sont nécessaires, et on dit que l'un d'entre eux se trouverait à Perpignan."

"Est-ce que cela pourrait être lui?" se demanda Abigail, songeuse.

"Lui qui aurait fait quoi?"

"Nous avons constaté un cas de dévastation. C'est vrai que toi non plus, Lukas, tu n'étais pas au courant." ajouta Abigail. "Je me demandais qui pourrait enfreindre les règles..."

"Oui, ce doit être lui!" s'exclama Ewen avec jubilation. "Il a donc déjà rejoint la ville!"

"Comment saviez-vous qu'il devait venir ici?" demanda Vassili. "Et tout le reste?"

"Je ne souhaite pas le révéler." répondit le Sidhe. "Mais je vous jure sur l'honneur que tout est vrai."

"Et que comptez-vous faire?" demanda Vassili.

"Il faut l'arrêter!" s'exclama Ewen. "Il règnerait en tyran sur le Munster, l'équilibre des cours féériques serait bouleversé. De plus, il n'a aucun droit sur des objets qui ne lui appartiennent pas!"

"Je pense que vous ne pouvez pas nous dire non plus quels sont les objets qu'il cherche?" demanda Abigail.

"Vous pensez juste." répondit le Sidhe.

"Qu'attendez-vous de nous, alors?" demanda Vassili.

"Je ne sais pas quoi attendre, en fait!" s'exclama Ewen d'un air de défi. "Le comtesse Alexandrine m'a dit que vous étiez le plus proche d'un groupe d'espions parmi ceux qu'elle emploie. Que faites-vous, exactement?"

Abigail hésita. "On peut dire que nous essayons de créer une fraternité entre les fées et les autres créatures du songe."

"Ce n'est pas possible de faire ça!" s'exclama Ewen.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Vassili.

"La plupart des prodigues nous méprisent, voire nous attaquent à vue. De plus, ils ne comprennent rien à la vraie nature du songe, alors qu'ils en découlent eux aussi!"

Abigail acquiesça. "Ils ont une façon très différente de le dire. Mais je pense qu'au fond, nous parlons de la même chose en termes différents. Je connais un mage. Il appelle "Paradoxe" ce que nous appelons "Banalité", mais au fond, c'est la même chose.

"A la limite, connaître un mage, peut-être... Je connais d'autres personnes à qui c'est arrivé... Mais les autres..."

"Nous ne sommes pas en très bons termes avec les vampires." grimaça Abigail. "Mais Vassili, par exemple, peut parler aux fantômes. Il a passé un accord avec eux : il surveille les objets qui les maintiennent au monde des vivants, en échange de leur aide dans certaines circonstances."

"C'est extraordinaire!" s'exclama Ewen, sincèrement admiratif.

"Il faut dire qu'il y a longtemps, cette ville avait une telle tradition de pacte entre des fantômes et des mediums humains." continua Abigail. "Les plus anciens s'en souvenaient, et c'est pour ça que nous avons pu..."

"Peu importe, c'est toujours incroyable." continua le Sidhe. "Si j'avais de tels vassaux, je les honorerais bien plus que ne le fait Dame Alexandrine! Voilà une occupation noble! Au fait, lequel d'entre vous deux a monté cela?"

Chacun des deux désigna l'autre, et ce fut Vassili qui parla en premier. "C'était une idée d'Abigail."

"Mais c'est toi qui étais entré en contact avec les fantômes en premier!" s'exclama la Nocker.

"Je n'étais rien en train de créer du tout. Je leur parlais comme j'aurais parlé à n'importe qui."

"Mais sans toi, je n'aurais pas pu le faire." continua Abigail. "Tu savais tant de choses!"

Vassili ricana. "Les Bansidhs savent tout."

Ewen reprit : "En ce qui concerne l'aide que vous pourriez m'apporter..."

"Nous ne savons toujours pas ce que vous voulez." répondit Abigail.

"Je veux le retrouver! Simplement savoir où il est. La suite... La suite ne dépend plus que de moi. Peut-être pourriez-vous demander aux fantômes de la ville de retrouver sa piste?"

"Ce serait indélicat de ma part." dit Vassili, fronçant le sourcil. "Les fantômes ont autre chose à faire de leur mort que mes quatre volontés. Néanmoins, je demanderai à mes proches de garder un oeil ouvert."

"Si vous aviez un objet personnel qui lui aie appartenu, ou du moins qui soit chargé de souvenirs pour lui, nous pourrions peut-être utiliser un rituel de détection." proposa Abigail.

Ewen serra les dents, murmura "Je ne veux rien avoir en rapport avec..." puis il leur répondit "Je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose qui va dans ce sens. Sinon, je continuerai à chercher moi-même. Surtout maintenant que j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il est effectivement en ville. Je vous remercie."

Lukas ouvrit la porte, et ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant Abigail et Vassili.

"Ces gens sont forts, pour des roturiers!" s'exclama Ewen. "Ce qu'ils font ici est rare. Tu ne trouves pas, Lukas?"

Le Troll haussa les épaules "Je n'ai pas dû visiter assez de terres étrangères pour m'en rendre compte."

"Eh bien, je te le dis!"

C'est à ce moment, en prenant un escalier, qu'ils remarquèrent Flamme, à l'extérieur. Elle était assise sur une de ses jambes, en bas de la rampe. Quand elle les vit venir, elle s'exclama : "Eh bien, j'ai attendu!"

"Que voules-vous, jeune fille?" demanda Ewen.

"Il se trouve que je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont vous nous avez traités tout à l'heure, monsieur le noble." Elle se tourna vers Lukas "Monsieur le chevalier. Aussi, je demande réparation. En tant que personnes honorables" - elle prononçait ces mots avec un certain mépris - "je pense que c'est une proposition que vous ne pourrez pas refuser."

* * *

"Vous savez, les filles, vous n'êtes pas obligées de rester si tard le soir!" s'exclama Abigail.

"Lisa m'aide pour mes devoirs." expliqua Mairead, "je ne peux pas l'emmener chez moi, et je n'ai pas envie d'ennuyer Vassili."

"En tout cas, il va vous falloir bientôt partir, parce que j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir, et je vais fermer le local. Lisa, tu veux que je te ramène chez Vassili?"

Lisa secoua la tête négativement, tandis que Mairead s'exclamait "Ce n'est pas la peine! Je vais le faire!"

"Ca me laisse un peu de temps, alors." dit Abigail qui retourna à ses analyses.

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte. "Entrez!" s'exclama la Nocker.

C'était Sophie, qui passa une tête timide par la porte. "Vassili n'est pas là?"

"Non, il est parti il y a un bout de temps." répondit Abigail.

"Ah. Sinon, je voulais dire... si vous avez besoin de moi pour ce que vous savez, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, hein?"

"Promis." répondit la Nocker.

Sophie repartit en coup de vent. A cet instant, Lisa était en train d'expliquer : "Tu vois, toutes les réponses sont dans la carte et le graphe qui sont là, il suffit de savoir lire les couleurs!"

"Je crois que j'ai compris." dit la petite Satyre. "Ca y est, c'est fini, enfin!"

Elle se tourna d'un air hésitant vers Abigail : "Dis, si tu as un peu de temps..."

"Oui?"

"Est-ce que tu pourrais nous expliquer ce que c'est que la dévastation? Fergus nous en a parlé tout à l'heure, mais je ne suis pas sûre... c'est Fergus, tu sais..."

"Oh oui, je sais mieux que personne!" s'exclama la Nocker. Elle se retourna vers les jeunes filles. "Vous savez sans doute que nous autres les fées nous avons besoin de songe, pour survivre, et pour utiliser notre magie. Il y a plusieurs façons de le trouver. On peut fréquenter des gens qui ont pour habitude d'utiliser leur imagination de manière créative, ou mieux, les pousser à le faire. On peut essayer de le faire nous-mêmes. On peut simplement attendre nos rêves les plus colorés, ou les provoquer en dormant dans des lieux féériques. Mais parmi ces méthodes, la plupart sont assez aléatoires, ou longues à mettre en pratique. C'est normal. Le Songe ne se commande pas, il s'influence subtilement. C'est compris, jusque ici?"

Les deux adolescentes hochèrent la tête.

"Mais il existe une autre méthode, pour quand on a besoin d'utiliser beaucoup de magie en peu de temps, ou tout simplement pour ceux qui méprisent les humains, même les rêveurs. On l'appelle la dévastation, ou le ravage. Elles est strictement interdite, mais dans les territoires d'ombre, elle est cependant pratiquée sans que personne n'y trouve à redire. Pas ici, normalement. Il s'agit, au lieu de s'imbiber des morceaux de songe d'un humain, de tout lui arracher. De lui prendre ses rêves et ses espoirs."

"C'est horrible!" s'exclama Mairead.

Abigail acquiesça. "Oui. Le plus souvent, l'effet se dissipe au bout de quelques mois, mais il y a des fois où ça ne guérit jamais."

"Je ne ferais jamais ça!" s'exclama Mairead.

Abigail lui sourit "En effet, tu es une des dernières personnes que j'imagine dévaster quelqu'un. Mais là, il faut vraiment que j'y aille."

"D'accord. Merci pour l'explication!"

"De rien..."

Mairead et Lisa partirent en courant, et Abigail les suivit de près, après avoir fermé la porte à clé.

* * *

Il n'y avait que peu de blocs d'immeubles jusque chez Vassili, et Mairead soupira en se rendant compte que leur trajet était déjà presque fini.

"Tu sais." dit la jeune Satyre, se décidant à parler. "Dame Alexandrine a dit que tu étais une bonne fileuse de rêves, et je crois qu'avec ce qu'Abigail a dit je comprends ce que ça voulait dire. Mais ce n'est pas que pour ça que je t'aime bien..."

"Je sais." lui répondit Lisa.

"Tu sais toujours tout." dit Mairead d'un air admiratif.

"Non, pas du tout." répondit Lisa. "Il y a encore plus de choses que je voudrais savoir, comme la vraie taille des nuages ou la démarche des arbres, et encore plus de choses dont je ne sais même pas que je ne les sais pas."

"Je ne sais pas si tu sais ce que je vais te dire." dit Mairead, "et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles c'est difficile, peut-être. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, tu sais..."

Lisa la regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire flou. "L'amour est une des choses sur lesquelles tu en sais beaucoup plus que moi."

"Je veux dire : je suis amoureuse de toi." dit Mairead d'un air beaucoup plus décidé, maintenant qu'elle s'était jetée à l'eau. Elle avait cessé de marcher, se campant sur ses pieds. "Et je voudrais savoir ce que toi, tu penses de moi."

"C'est assez difficile à dire..." dit Lisa, tandis que Mairead sentait son coeur se déchirer. "S'il te plait, dis-moi : quand as-tu découvert qu'une fille pouvait tomber amoureuse d'une fille?"

"Je ne sais pas..." dit Mairead, confuse et embarrassée. "Mes parents connaissaient des filles qui sortaient ensemble, et puis il y en a dans les mangas... Je ne peux pas du tout me rappeler la première fois."

"Je l'ai su l'autre jour, quand j'ai vu Lunella embrasser Iris." dit Lisa. "Dans toutes mes histoires à moi, celles que j'ai lues et celles que je me raconte, c'est un prince et une princesse qui sont amoureux, alors c'est nouveau pour moi."

"Je comprends." dit Mairead, d'un air abattu.

"Ca ne veux pas dire non!" s'exclama Lisa. "Ca veut dire que, vraiment, je ne sais pas. Mais dans tous les cas, je sais que tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, et que je ne peux pas imaginer aimer quelqu'un plus que toi."

"Même pas un prince comme celui que nous avons vu aujourd'hui?" demanda Mairead, avec un début d'espoir.

"Oh non, surtout pas quelqu'un comme ça!" s'exclama Lisa. "Mais c'est vrai que les princes de mes histoires sont pour leurs princesses pas pour moi. Je ne le aimerais pas autant que je t'aime toi. Tu seras la personne que j'aime le plus au monde jusqu'à ce que les étoiles tombent du ciel." Elle disait cela avec une voix tranquille et naturelle qui fit rougir Mairead. "Tu crois que ça veut dire que je suis amoureuse de toi? Je ne sais pas reconnaître. Je ne l'ai jamais été."

Mairead lutta contre elle-même avant de répondre sobrement. "Je ne sais pas. Pour moi, oui. Mais il y a des personnes, c'est leurs enfants, leur famille ou leurs amis qu'ils aiment le plus au monde, je crois."

Lisa hocha la tête. "Je vois. Alors je ne peux pas savoir. C'est bien dommage, parce que je voudrais savoir, et toi aussi, surtout."

Mairead, toujours les joues rougies, s'avança vers Lisa en murmurant "Peut-être que je connais un moyen de savoir."

Elle l'embrassa, d'abord juste ses lèvres sur les siennes, et puis, comme Lisa ne la rejetait pas, elle lécha ses lèvres, sa langue, puis passa ses bras autour de son cou, la serrant très fort, comme si elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Finalement, elle reprit ses esprits, et murmura, vite et bas "Je suis désolée."

Lisa lui souriait. "Je t'avais dit que je t'aimerais jusqu'à ce que les étoiles tombent du ciel, mais en fait, ce sera beaucoup plus longtemps. parce que j'ai vraiment vu des étoiles passer devant mes yeux, celles qui promettent des voeux." Elle se tut un instant avant de rajouter. "Je crois vraiment que je t'aime."

Mairead sentit ses larmes couler silencieusement, sans pouvoir les arrêter, et Lisa lui sécha la joue avant de reprendre "Alors ne pleure pas, d'accord?"

"Oui!" s'exclama Mairead qui sécha ses larmes du mieux qu'elle le put.

Elle prit la main de Lisa avant de se remettre en route. Elle l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois, mais ce n'était plus la même chose.

Avant de frapper à la porte de chez Vassili, c'est cette fois Lisa qui serra Mairead dans ses bras, en lui disant "Cette nuit je rêverai de toi, et ce sera bon, et demain je te reverrai, et ce sera encore mieux!"

"A demain!" s'exclama Mairead. Elle la regarda entrer chez Vassili, puis partit vivement en riant de joie, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sans en éprouver le besoin.

* * *

"Je suis là!" s'exclama Abigail. Guillaume l'attendait déjà, alors qu'elle s'était assuré d'être en avance de cinq minutes.

"Bonsoir!" s'exclama le jeune homme. "Je suis rassuré. J'avais peur de m'être trompé d'heure. Parce que - je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'en arrivant ici - il n'y a pas de séance à huit heures."

"Je sais." lui répondit la Nocker. "Mais avant d'aller voir le film, il faut que nous parlions. De choses sérieuses."

Guillaume la regarda d'un air soucieux. "Tu n'es pas venue ici pour me prêcher la vraie foi, j'espère?"

Abigail et un bref éclat de rire. "Non. Pire que ça. Je suis venue te psychanalyser. Mais asseyons-nous quelque part, d'accord?" Ils avisèrent un vieux banc et s'y installèrent. Abigail se recomposa un visage sérieux, et lui demanda "Je suis désolée d'en parler, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. Depuis quand es-tu si désespéré? Tu te rappelles?"

Le jeune homme hésita longuement, avant de dire, en phrases hachées "Je me rappelle très bien. J'étais en train de préparer un scénario pour Shadowrun, et un homme est venu me parler. Il était très beau - je ne suis pas homo, hein, je veux juste dire qu'il avait la classe, comme un héros d'histoire. Il avait le visage maigre et un grand manteau gris. C'est pour ça que je l'ai écouté. Il manifestait de l'intérêt pour ce que je faisais, il m'a fait tout expliquer. Mais ensuite, il s'est moqué de moi. Oh, très subtilement. Je ne sais même pas s'il l'a fait exprès. Mais il m'a bien laissé sentir que ça n'avait rien d'original comme histoire... c'était vrai, d'accord, mais on s'amusait bien... et puis que je me racontais ça parce que je ne faisais rien de ma vie... et que je ne valais rien... On me le dit souvent, et je pensais que ça ne me dérangeait pas... Mais je ne sais pas, lui ce n'était pas pareil, et quand il le disait ça avait l'air vrai..." Il reprit une voix plus grave, faussement plus détachée, pour dire "Tout cela doit te sembler stupide."

"Au contraire." répondit Abigail. "Ca explique énormément de choses." Son ton était sec, sans tentative de consolation, mais c'est justement ce qui fit penser à Guillaume qu'elle était sincère. "Tu es un peu pareille, d'ailleurs. Les choses que tu dis ont l'air vraies, juste parce que c'est toi qui les dis."

"Et tu me raconterais tes histoires, à moi aussi?" demanda Abigail.

"Non!" s'exclama le jeune homme. "Elles n'ont aucune valeur!"

"Il doit être trop tôt, en effet." Abigail s'étira. "Bon, ça va bientôt être l'heure de la séance! Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux? Essayer d'aller voir un bon film, ou plutôt te persuader que tes histoires ont de la valeur, en allant voir un navet plein de mauvaises scènes d'amour?"

"Et d'effets spéciaux?"

Abigail acquiesça. Le jeune homme hésita.

"Je crois que je préfère aller voir quelque chose qui a des chances d'être bon.

"Bonne décision!" s'exclama Abigail. "Tu vas déjà mieux, je pense!" Guillaume sourit pour la première fois de la soirée.


	16. Où l'on noue des alliances

__

Où l'on noue des alliances

* * *

"Alors tu es venu. Je m'y attendais." dit la petite Bonnet Rouge, assise sur une carcasse de voiture en plein milieu du terrain vague. Le soleil avait presque fini de se coucher, mais l'éclairage public permettait de distinguer clairement les formes, sinon les couleurs. "Je veux voir ce que valent les nobles au combat. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de tester. C'est un duel au premier sang. Je vous en prie, attaquez-moi!"

"Crois-tu que nous allons nous mettre à deux contre une petite fille?" s'exclama Ewen.

"C'est comme vous voulez." dit-elle d'un ton désinvolte. "Si les vieux croutons n'ont pas peur d'être isolés et de faire la queue pour m'attaquer, je vous en prie. Alors, qui vient en premier?"

"Je vais lui régler son compte." siffla Ewen entre ses dents.

"Elle est plutôt dangereuse, si j'en crois ce que m'en a dit Abigail." lui murmura Lukas.

"Tu crois que ça me fait peur?" demanda Ewen, déjà presque en colère, impressionnant.

"Non." répondit Lukas. "Je crois que je suis votre garde du corps, et que dame Alexandrine m'a chargé de vous protéger."

"Elle t'a demandé aussi de m'obéir!" s'exclama le Sidhe.

"Très bien. Si vous me donnez l'ordre formel de rester hors du combat..."

Ewen soupira. "Vas-y si tu y tiens. Comme ça, peut-être que je saurai ce que tu vaux maintenant..." dit-il avec détachement.

Lukas dégaina la hache de combat qu'il portait dans le dos, et se mis en position de parade.

"Laissez-moi juste un peu vous maudire, maintenant que le soleil s'est couché." dit Flamme avec un rictus. Elle renversa la tête en arrière, et se mit à clamer d'une voix aiguë et inquiétante. "Toi le plus vieux de tous les vieux, le plus salaud de tous les salauds, qui nous espionne maintenant, j'ai un petit duel pour toi!"

"Que dit-elle?" demanda Ewen. "Elle parle à une sorte de Dieu?" Lukas avoua son ignorance.

"Et même, si tu veux, tu peux surveiller ces deux-là aussi. Je ne les aime pas, et ils ont des principes d'honneur et des quêtes de gloire qui les rendraient intéressants pour toi, pas vrai? C'est une sorte de cadeau gratuit. Pourquoi ne souffriraient-ils pas?"

"Je n'aime pas ça." murmura Ewen. Lukas s'avança, l'arme à la main, encore lentement, non pas pour frapper mais pour inquiéter et provoquer.

Flamme le regarda, accepta le défi, et lança un de ses couteaux en l'air.

Lukas ne laissa pas son attention se détourner : il continua à observer la fillette, tout en faisant un pas de côté pour éviter que le couteau ne tombe trop près de lui.

Cependant, même en la fixant, il ne vit pas son prochain mouvement. Il eut juste le temps de voir un éclair roux disparaître rapidement vers la gauche, et lança sa hache dans cette direction, de toute sa force.

Flamme redevint visible, ayant retrouvé une vitesse normale. Elle avait évité la hache de justesse, et elle haletait. Puis elle eut un sourire de joie "Tu es sans arme, maintenant."

Encore une dague lancée en l'air, puis cette vitesse si grande qui la rendait invisible. Lukas sauta sur le côté, arracha une poignée d'herbes à terre, et la lança en l'air, murmurant des paroles magiques dans un langage étranger.

La dague lui tomba juste dessus, mais les herbes qui s'étaient mises à tourbillonner autour de lui la repoussèrent, comme l'aurait fait une armure végétale. C'est à ce moment aussi que l'ombre rouge se matérialisa à côté de lui, brandissant son autre dague.

Les herbes se massèrent autour d'elle, repoussant la lame de toutes leurs forces. Lukas l'aperçut brièvement, maintenant qu'elle forçait sur son coup au lieu de courir, et essaya de l'assommer du poing.

Elle l'évita de la largeur d'un cheveu, alors même que poussant un dernier coup, bandant ses muscles fins de petite fille, en criant de rage, les yeux injectés de sang, elle transperçait le bouclier de feuilles et faisait perler le sang d'une blessure sur la jambe de Lukas.

Elle se retira rapidement - pour une fée, mais rien par rapport à sa vitesse précédente - et dit fièrement à Lukas, tout en surveillant Ewen toujours immobile du coin de l'oeil : "Tu es blessé. J'ai gagné."

Lukas hocha la tête, sombre. Flamme eut un grand sourire face à sa déconfiture, et continua "Maintenant, laisse-moi en découdre avec ton chef, et ne t'avise pas de bouger!" C'était une recommandation inutile, bien sûr. Un Troll n'intervient pas lors d'un duel loyalement relevé.

Le visage d'Ewen était indéchiffrable alors qu'il s'avançait vers la jeune Bonnet Rouge.

Encore une fois, elle lança sa dague en l'air. Ewen, tout comme Lukas auparavant, sauta sur le côté où il pensait pouvoir l'éviter, et tout comme Lukas, il perdit de vue la Bonnet Rouge.

Alors il croisa devant lui sa main nue et sa main armée d'une épée, se concentra, et proclama, très rapidement, mais de façon curieusement audible "Moi, Ewen d'Occitan, je suis en quête, et je ne laisserai rien ni personne m'en détourner!"

Il apparut alors environné d'une lumière qui semblait sacrée, les cheveux et les yeux comme de feu, l'air noble et majestueux comme un prince de conte ; et Flamme, qui était près de lui, s'immobilisa quelques instants.

Mais, une fois la stupeur passée, elle fonça sur lui en criant, et le blessa au côté. Le sang se mit à couler.

"J'ai gagné!" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Nous avons dit au premier sang, jeune demoiselle." dit le Sidhe d'une voix froide.

Flamme ne comprit pas d'abord la remarque, puis ressentit la douleur dans son bras, qui devenait envahissante, et dont l'aura étrange d'Ewen l'avait détournée. Pendant qu'elle était immobilisée, il l'avait frappée au bras gauche.

"C'est moi qui ai gagné." dit encore le Sidhe.

Flamme recula, comme dégoûtée ou effrayée.

"Je m'en moque. Après tout, maintenant, il vous suit aussi."

Elle disparut en courant derrière les tas d'ordures du terrain vague.

* * *

Ewen et Lukas s'étaient étendus dans un des endroits les plus propres et les plus herbus du terrain, pour se reposer du combat. La blessure d'Ewen le faisait serrer les dents.

"Laissez-moi vous soigner." dit le Troll.

"Pas question." protesta le Sidhe.

"Vous êtes blessé." dit Lukas.

"Toi aussi." objecta Ewen.

"Ce n'est qu'une égratignure."

"Eh bien, disons que ma blessure n'est qu'une grosse égratignure." Ewen se rassit, observa la blessure, et grimaça. "Bon, peut-être pas. Tu peux me faire un pansement si tu as de quoi ; mais je t'interdis d'utiliser ta magie."

"Pourquoi donc? Est-ce si honteux d'avoir besoin de l'aide d'autrui?" demanda insidieusement Lukas.

Ewen lui lança un regard noir. "Il ne faut pas la gaspiller. Si les choses se passent mal, nous devrons peut-être l'affronter à nouveau."

Et si les choses se passaient bien?" demanda le Troll.

"Alors", répondit le Sidhe avec un sourire forcé, "nous aurions à affronter bien pire."

Lukas se tut, déchira un morceau de son pantalon déjà abîmé par la dague de Flamme, et commença à bander la plaie d'Ewen.

Ce dernier reprit : "Son attaque n'est pas mauvaise, après tout. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas une bonne analyse du mouvement, ou qui ne s'y attend pas, peut la suivre des yeux un moment pour l'éviter, et c'est suffisant pour qu'il se fasse attaquer sans même avoir compris. Mais elle compte trop sur la magie. Bien sûr, les enfants en débordent, mais il n'en ont pas une réserve infinie. Qui sait : ça ne lui est peut-être pas arrivé souvent de devoir y recourir deux fois pour gagner."

Lukas grogna devant ce rappel de son échec.

"Mais tu as repoussé sa première attaque sans y recourir, toi. Bien sûr, tu y as perdu ta hache... Mais c'est parce que tu n'avais pas ton bouclier, contrairement à un combat normal. Il aurait suffi. Et puis, n'aurais-tu pas pu esquiver?"

"Peut-être." dit Lukas, toujours bougon. "De toute façon, ça n'a pas changé grand chose. Je n'aurais pas été à l'aise avec une hache contre une enfant. Ce n'est pas une bonne arme pour un combat au premier sang."

"Oui, je m'en suis douté." continua le Sidhe. Et ensuite... tu as bougé juste sous la dague, ce qui est le dernier endroit auquel elle s'attendait, mais elle a été assez rapide pour inflexir sa course. Tu as failli l'avoir, mais elle est plus forte qu'elle n'en a l'air, et ton bouclier n'a pas suffi. Il s'en est fallu de peu." Lukas devenait toujours plus sombre. "Mais tu étais désavantagé par ton équipement, par tes sentiments, par le type de duel... Je pense que tu es plus fort qu'elle."

Lukas eut l'air surpris de cette remarque. "Vous êtes étrangement gentil." dit-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

"Je n'essaie pas d'être gentil." répondit Ewen. "J'analyse, c'est tout. Je fais la liste des défauts dans ta cuirasse, auxquels il te faudra remédier. Mais tu peux te battre sans magie, probablement plus efficacement qu'elle. Tu te fatigues moins vite. Contre un grand nombre de personnes, je suis sûr que tu es bien meilleur."

Lukas eut un demi-sourire.

"Mais ce n'est pas contre un grand nombre de personnes que nous allons nous battre." dit Ewen. "Mais contre un grand magicien. Et un homme noble, contre lequel les sorts de commandement ne serviront à rien non plus."

"Pourquoi avoir utilisé cela?" demanda Lukas, comme outragé.

"Elle m'a défié en tant que noble, je me devais de la battre en utilisant les pouvoirs des nobles!" s'exclama Ewen fièrement. Alors que le visage de Lukas s'assombrissait à nouveau, il ajouta, sur un ton plus calme. "Ce n'est pas vrai. En fait, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu la battre autrement."

"Oh." dit Lukas.

"Et cette gamine a une sacrée volonté!" ajouta Ewen. "Elle n'a hésité que quelques dizièmes de seconde avant de me frapper... En fait, le seul fait qu'elle ait pu frapper avant que le sort ne se soit interrompu m'impressionne."

"Tous les sorts de la noblesse ne sont pas incontournables." dit Lukas d'un ton provocateur.

"Peut-être." dit Ewen. "Aurais-tu pu le traverser, toi?"

"Je n'ai aucune raison de vous frapper!" grogna Lukas, qui n'arrivait pas à se sentir à l'aise. "J'ai été envoyé pour vous protéger, rappelez-vous!"

"Veux-tu que je te l'apprenne?" lui demanda moqueusement le Sidhe. "Tu restes un chevalier, il pourrait t'être utile."

"Certainement pas!" s'exclama le Troll, comme si on lui faisait une proposition particulièrement scandaleuse. "Voilà, c'est fini." ajouta-t-il il achevant de nouer le bandage.

"Parfait!" dit le Sidhe.

"Pas du tout. Il faudra le refaire avec du désinfectant et de meilleurs bandages." contesta le Troll.

"Sans doute. Dès que je serai rentré." dit Ewen. Pour une fois, il n'y avait aucun accent de défi dans sa voix. "Sais-tu pourquoi je suis là?"

"Pour affronter Curoi MacDaere." dit Lukas, d'une voix toujours méfiante.

"Oui, mais sais-tu pourquoi je veux l'affronter?"

"Non." répondit Ewen. Sa voix avait quelque chose de calme et de triste. "Te rappelles-tu ma mère?"

"Dame Aelis? Bien sûr!"

"Elle aimait profondément mon père." ajouta Ewen. J'en suis sûr. mais pourtant..."

Il s'attendait à une question de Lukas, qui laissa planer le silence.

"Ce Curoi MacDaere l'a séduite." dit Ewen, brusquement, en serrant les dents de colère. "Je te demande de ne jamais révéler cela à personne. Il l'a séduite juste pour qu'elle lui procure un des objets de notre trésor, sans même tenir à elle! Puis il l'a abandonnée."

Le silence de Lukas était cette fois dû au choc.

"Et si c'était tout!" s'exclama Ewen, ne pouvant cette fois dissimuler la rage et les larmes dans sa voix. "Mon père lui aurait pardonné, bien sûr. Pour l'adultère et pour le vol. Mais elle ne s'est pas pardonnée. Elle s'est suicidée. Cela fait trois semaines, maintenant."

Lukas poussa une exclamation de stupeur et d'horreur, puis, honteux, se retint de parler.

"Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai." conclut Ewen. "Mon père a parfois du mal à ne pas pleurer dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, même s'il essaie d'être fort pour les autres. Mais moi, je n'ai pas de tels devoirs. Je serai celui qui arrêtera ce monstre sans coeur, ou je mourrai en essayant."

Comme Lukas ne répondait pas, il reprit : "Je ne me bats pas pour sauver quoi que ce soit - même si je crains effectivement ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il était libéré de sa malédiction. Il n'y aura aucune gloire à ça, aucun honneur. Je ne me bats pas en duel noble. Même si mon adversaire est beaucoup plus fort que moi, je cherche à tuer quelqu'un qu'une malédiction empêche de me blesser, et je compte exploiter cette faiblesse. Que je perde ou que je gagne, mon honneur sera sali. Mais je n'ai plus que ça. C'est pourquoi tu peux partir. Tu n'as pas de vraie raison d'être là."

Lukas, hésitant, dit : "Je suis avec vous."

"Merci." dit le Sidhe, nerveusement, comme s'il craignait de s'être dévoilé. Il se leva d'un mouvement souple, serrant les dents à cause de sa blessure, et fit signe à Lukas de le suivre. "Il faut s'occuper de ce désinfectant."

* * *

Abigail était en train alternativement de taper des phrases, d'observer des photos du ciel et de faire des calculs sur des formules compliquées. Pendant ce temps, Fergus, assis en tailleur par terre, faisait la conversation à lui tout seul.

"Tu sais, Abigail, quand j'étais jeune, les blagues Carambar étaient bien meilleures. L'autre jour, je venais d'en faucher un sachet à une bande de gamins, parce que je squattais dans un collège, et ils m'avaient pris pour un nouveau professeur. Je ferais un très bon professeur. Je serais très sévère. Je leur apprendrais à plier des avions en papier perfectionnés, et je donnerais les meilleures notes à ceux qui sèchent les cours. Tu ne trouves pas que ce serait idéal?"

Abigail hocha la tête machinalement.

"Mais donc, les blagues. Navrantes. Les deux meilleures étaient "Pourquoi les sumos n'ont-ils pas de poils? - Parce que sinon on les confondrait avec des gorilles." et "Pourquoi les". Mais celle-là, c'est peut-être parce que le papier du Carambar était coupé à cet endroit. Mais sinon, pas le plus petit commencement de début de trucs drôles. Au fait, tu as mis tes chaussettes à l'envers."

"Je trouve la couleur de la doublure plus jolie." répondit Abigail d'un air absent.

"Oh! Tu écoutais vraiment! Je n'aurais jamais cru!"

"Oui." répondit Abigail. "C'est comme une musique de fond. C'est agréable, et on oublie qu'elle est là, sauf quand elle se met à sonner faux, et là on s'en rend compte tout de suite..."

"Beuh!" s'exclama le Pooka. "Et je suis sûr que si tu écoutais de la vraie musique de fond sur un CD et qu'elle se mettait brusquement à te poser des questions sur la couleur de tes chaussettes, tu répondrais pareil. C'est pas juste!"

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte. Abigail dit à voix haute "Entrez!", et Ewen ouvrit la porte.

"Oh, c'est vous!" dit la Nocker.

"Savez-vous que vous nous interrompez à un moment vachement intime!" s'exclama le Pooka. "Vous n'avez pas honte?"

"Nous n'avons encore rien trouvé." leur dit Abigail. "Et vous? C'est encore un peu tôt. Mais..." elle venait de les regarder avec plus d'attention "vous êtes blessé!"

"Ce n'est rien!" dit Ewen avec un geste d'énervement. "Non, nous n'avons rien trouvé. Mais nous nous sommes battus contre votre amie Bonnet Rouge."

"Flamme peut être assez violente." dit Abigail d'un ton neutre. "Comment va-t-elle?"

"Aucun d'entre nous n'a vraiment de mal." la rassura le Sidhe. "C'était un duel au premier sang. Mais il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vous demander, car je n'ai pas vraiment compris. Avant le combat, elle a fait une sorte d'invocation d'une créature qui la surveille, et qui devrait nous surveiller aussi."

"Une invocation..." murmura Abigail. "Non! Vous ne vous êtes pas battus la nuit!"

"Si." répondit Lukas. "Le soleil venait de se coucher."

"Oh, Flamme, qu'as-tu fait?" dit la Nocker d'un air sombre.

"C'est justement ce que nous sommes venus apprendre!" remarqua Ewen.

Abigail sembla gênée "Cela peut être assez difficile à annoncer. Nous sommes entrés en contact avec les victimes d'un vampire télépathe récemment. Il est fou, ne jure que par la tragédie, et a juré de faire de notre vie quelque chose de passionnant, ce qui, d'après ses descriptions, a l'air peu agréable à vivre. Et Flamme a voulu lui faire connaître votre existence... Il est possible qu'il lise vos pensées aussi, maintenant, et essaie de contrôler votre vie..."

"Cela me convient!" s'exclama Ewen.

Abigail le regarda, les yeux emplis d'étonnement.

"Je suis en mission!" s'exclama le Sidhe. "Je n'ai pas honte que quelqu'un me regarde. Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide pour vivre une vie passionnante. Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide pour être dans une quête désespérée. Cela ne change rien pour moi."

"Il est plus dangereux que vous ne semblez le penser..."

"S'il suit mon histoire, il suivra aussi celui que je poursuis." dit lentement Ewen "et rien que pour ça, rien que pour amener cette ombre de tragédie sur sa destinée à lui, je me moque de ce qui m'arrive. Cependant, merci de m'avoir renseigné. Et ne faites pas d'histoires à la gamine. Ca me va."

Abigail sourit nerveusement : "Il n'est pas en mon pouvoir de lui faire des remontrances."

Elle considéra d'un air pensif Ewen et Lukas qui quittèrent la pièce.

"Il est complètement fou dans sa tête." dit Fergus, une fois qu'il fut assez loin. Pendant qu'ils étaient là, il s'était effondré sur le sol come un tas de membres affalé là, une position qui avait l'air aléatoire et demandait en fait une grande souplesse, avec une jambe autour du cou et un bras qui se tortillait vaguement. Mais il venait de rependre une contenance en même temps que sa position en tailleur.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense réellement." dit la Nocker. "Je ne sais pas non plus si Lukas accepte cela, ou si son propre honneur le lui impose. Mais comment peut-on vouloir être la cible de ce vampire? Il n'aime que ce qui est noir. L'accepter, c'est se résigner à ne rien faire d'utile et de positif de sa vie!"

"Certaines personnes sont tombées sur la tête quand elles étaient petites." dit Fergus d'un ton solennel.

"Ou alors, c'est peut-être vouloir en faire avant tout quelque chose de beau. Mais je ne veux pas croire que les deux sont incompatibles." murmura la Nocker pour elle-même.

"Mais bien sûr que non, les deux ne sont pas incompatibles!" s'exclama le Pooka. "Regarde ta cuisine! Linux! La théorie des quanta! Ca a toute la beauté du bordel le plus immonde qui donne finalement quelque chose qui marche!"

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre de beauté qui intéresse notre vampire." murmura Abigail.

"Eh bien il n'a aucun goût! Vraiment aucun! Je suis sûr qu'il serait capable de porter des chemises hawaïennes grises avec des palmiers marrons! D'écouter du Francis Lalanne joué par un orchestre symphonique! Il n'a aucun sens de ce qui est fun! A propos de chemises hawaïennes, j'en ai une bien bonne à te raconter..."

* * *

"Et à la deuxième vision," continuait Fergus, "on se rend compte qu'il y avait effectivement une chaise pliante dans le musée des armes ninja, et que c'est clairement une référence, parce que ce film est beaucoup plus profond qu'on ne le croit habituellement. En fait..."

Encore une fois, il y eut un coup à la porte, et Abigail proposa au visiteur d'entrer.

C'était Anselme, l'air très embarrassé, qui tripotait nerveusement un pan de son tee-shirt trop grand orné de signes cabalistiques. "Bonjour."

"Bonjour!" répondit Abigail, et Fergus en même temps, en imitant la voix de la Nocker et en levant les bras. Anselme toussa en le voyant.

"Je suis venu en personne plutôt que d'envoyer un mail," dit-il, s'excusant presque, "parce que j'ai des choses importantes à vous dire... J'ai prévenu quelqu'un à propos des histoires de votre vampire. Et il voudrait vous rencontrer pour en discuter. Ce soir."

"Ce soir?" demanda Abigail, haussant un sourcil. "Il vaudrait mieux que ça soit dans la journée."

"Si, si, ce soir. Ca doit être possible, peut-être, de créer une protection magique contre la lecture de pensées autour de la maison - oui, sûrement. Je me suis entraîné depuis que vous me l'avez raconté. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il pourrait lire dans mes pensées. Ce n'est pas que je pense qu'il me regarde, mais... c'est juste embarrassant. Et je ne suis pas très bon pour ne pas penser à quelque chose, quand ça m'intéresse vraiment. Alors, vous venez?"

"Nous n'avons toujours pas le lieu." répondit la Nocker.

"Ah oui, bien sûr, que je suis bête! Nous n'avons qu'à nous retrouver ici, avant le coucher du soleil, comme ça tout ira bien, et je vous emmènerai. Je préfère ne pas laisser une adresse. Ce n'est pas très prudent. N'importe qui pourrait la lire, vous savez..."

"C'est bon, je serai là. Et qui est cette personne que nous devons rencontrer?"

"C'est un de mes chefs." dit Anselme avec un sourire embarrassé. "Mais il préfère que son nom ne soit pas prononcé non plus. Pas ici. Il vous dira qui il est, mais moi je préfère ne pas le prononcer non plus, de toute façon."

"Tu as si peur de lui?" demanda Abigail.

"Pas vraiment." répondit Anselme. "C'est juste la démarche qui est gênante. Et aussi l'idée de rentrer dans votre histoire de vampires, mais je pense que c'est une bonne chose de faire quelque chose contre lui! Ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange!"

"J'y serai!" s'exclama la Nocker.

"Et moi je viendrai pour la protéger contre les méchants et les dragueurs!" ajouta Fergus à son attention. "Olé!"

"Je n'en ai pas besoin." grogna-t-elle.

"Merci beaucoup." leur dit le mage. "Vassili sera là aussi?"

"C'est à lui de décider..." répondit Abigail. Tu verras.

"D'accord. Eh bien, à ce soir, alors! Prenez soin de vous!

* * *

"Pourquoi je ne peux pas le trouver?" dit Ahmed, furieux. "Je veux le détruire, ce bâtard, après ce que tu m'as dit! Je veux le voir souffrir! Je pense que je peux agir contre lui, mais je ne le trouve tout simplement pas!"

"Penses-tu qu'il a changé d'adresse?" demanda Vassili.

"Non, et c'est ça le pire! Je sens une présence puissante, elle m'envahit, et le désir de vengeance m'envahit, mais c'est trop diffus, partout autour de moi quand je suis dans ce quartier, ça m'oppresse, et l'autre à l'intérieur de moi me dit qu'il est trop puissant pour moi et que je devrais renoncer tout de suite..."

"Tu penses que c'est parce que sa puissance est trop grande?" demanda Vassili, la mine soucieuse.

"C'est ce que j'ai cru aussi. J'ai demandé au boss ; il n'a pas pu venir, il était trop occupé à des affaires urgentes. Mais il a demandé à une spécialiste de Toile Vitale - une fille cool, qui veut protéger son ex - de venir m'aider. Elle m'a dit que c'était une façon de dissimuler sa présence, de l'étendre ainsi à tous le quartier. Un genre de jeu de gamins "Regardez-moi, vous voyez que je suis là, mais vous ne savez pas où!" Je ne peux pas supporter de ne rien faire sachant qu'il est si près, Vassili! Battez-vous contre lui! Ne jouez pas son jeu! Sinon, je risque de me détruire de l'intérieur."

"Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons. Mais rester toi-même fait partie des conditions indispensables pour le détruire."

"Tu as raison. Mais j'enrage de l'entendre me dire que je dois être raisonnable, que si je m'attaque à plus fort que moi je ne peux qu'échouer, éventuellement être détruit..." Ahmed commençait à crier.

"Si cela pouvait vraiment te détruire, il ne t'en dissuaderait pas." dit Vassili d'une voix basse et grave.

"Tu as raison." répondit Ahmed, dont la forme fantômatique semblait haleter, comme s'il sortait d'une lutte. "Tu as sacrément raison. Je ne peux pas réfléchir normalement quand il me donne ses mensonges à bouffer, sans que je puisse le chasser. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire?"

Vassili se tut, et Ahmed lui demanda : "Es-tu un génie de votre magie?"

"Je ne suis pas mauvais." répondit Vassili avec un léger sourire.

"Mais pas un mage mythique, dont on parle depuis des générations avec des prophéties et tout?"

Vassili ricana, cette fois "Pas à ma connaissance. Je ne crois pas être mentionné dans les prophéties secrètes."

"Et tu l'as trouvé une fois!"

"Je n'ai plus jamais réussi depuis lors..."

"Peu importe. Ca veut dire que c'est possible! Ca veut dire que parfois il baisse sa garde! En attendant que tu trouves autre chose, je vais y retourner, Vassili. Je n'ai pas attendu des années pour renoncer au bout de quelques jours."

"Tu es sûr que la solitude ne te troublera pas? Ne lui facilitera pas la tâche?"

"Oui, oui! Et si je me sens mal, j'irai parler avec le boss, peut-être qu'il sera plus libre et qu'il aura d'autres idées. Salut, Bansidh."

Il se dissipa dans l'air.

Peu de temps après, le téléphone sonna. Vassili décrocha, et acquiesça brièvement plusieurs fois.

"Il est regrettable qu'Ahmed ne soit pas resté plus longtemps." dit-il en ramassant sa veste d'extérieur. "Cela l'aurait assurément intéressé."

* * *

"Quand doit venir le mage?" demanda Vassili.

"Pas tout de suite." lui répondit Abigail. "Mais il y a des choses dont je voulais te parler avant. Il m'a semble étrange."

"De quelle façon?"

"Déjà, il était très nerveux."

"D'après ce que tu m'as dit de lui, ça ne semble pas si étrange."

"Beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Je le vois souvent alterner des passages de nervosité et des passages d'exaltation sur des sujets qui n'ont rien à voir, mais là... Il a peur de quelque chose, apparemment. Est-ce de Calliclès? Ou est-ce de ce qui va se passer ce soir?"

Vassili hocha la tête. Fergus aussi, même si ce n'était pas à lui que la Nocker parlait.

"Fergus," dit-elle, "je t'offre une barre chocolatée de ce que tu veux si tu vas me chercher un Mars!" Le Pooka sauta sur l'occasion et sur la pièce qu'on lui lançait, et partir en courant dans le couloir.

"De plus, il y a peu de temps, il me disait être mauvais en magie mentale. Maintenant, il me dit qu'il créera une barrière mentale pour nous protéger. A-t-il menti une des deux fois? S'est-il énormément entraîné? Est-ce son supérieur qu'il nous emmène voir qui l'aura faite? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir menti? Il est très précis dans ce qu'il dit, d'habitude. Est-ce parce qu'il a une peur panique de Calliclès, ou pour d'autres raisons? Il me semble d'habitude timide, mais pas lâche - en fait, avec un tel esprit d'abstraction que c'en devient parfois de l'inconscience. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre."

"Je vois. Comptes-tu tout de même y aller?"

"Oui, parce que je pense qu'il y a réellement des choses à apprendre, pièges ou pas. Mais peut-être devrais-tu emmener du matériel?"

"Je vois." répondit Vassili avec un sourire. "Emmèneras-tu le détecteur, ou un autre objet?"

"Non, rien de plus que mon pistolet habituel. Et j'espère ne pas avoir à m'en servir. Anselme est quelqu'un de gentil, et je n'ai pas eu peur de lui avait ce soir. Mais les mages sont puissants au-delà de l'imagination."

Fergus était déjà revenu, machonnant une barre chocolatée. "Voilà ton Mars!"

"Merci! Tu le veux?"

"Oui, bien sûr, tu m'envoies chercher des Mars juste pour que je les mange, et, euh, pour quoi d'autre?"

"Pour faire parler les Pookas." répondit Abigail. Elle déballa le Mars, le lança en l'air, et Fergus l'attrapa en faisant quelques pirouettes inutiles. Pendant que les autres ne regardaient pas, elle fit un noeud pentagonal avec la pochette, et la coinça entre son clavier et son écran.

Pendant que Fergus mangeait en proclamant qu'Anselme était en retard, Abigail et Vassili se taisaient, plongés dans leurs pensées.

Anselme arriva peu de temps après "Oh, je suis en avance, et vous êtes déjà tous là! C'est parfait! Tout va bien! Le mieux est d'être là-bas avant la nuit! Sortez, s'il vous plait, je vous guide."


	17. Où on affronte des hommes bien habillés

_

_

Où l'on affronte des citoyens bien habillés et de multiples trappes

* * *

Anselme les fit monter dans une petite voiture, Abigail à côté de lui, et les deux autres à l'arrière.

"Vous verrez, ce n'est pas loin!" s'exclama-t-il. Il partit vers le sud. Ils quittèrent rapidement la grande route, pour partir dans des routes de campagne entourées de terrains entre la prairie et le terrain vague, avant de revenir dans un quartier où les maisons étaient plus riches, avec de grands jardins.

"Il me semble que nous aurions pu aller plus vite." dit Vassili. "Nous avons presque tourné en rond."

"Je ne connais pas toutes les rues." bredouilla Anselme.

Ils se garèrent dans le jardin d'une de ces grandes villas. Abigail nota mentalement le numéro et le nom de la rue, avant de passer la porte, suivant les trois autres.

Le porte se referma avec un grand claquement. Abigail essaya de l'ouvrir, mais c'était impossible.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Anselme?" demanda-t-elle.

"Maître Mercurius a parfois des idées étranges sur la façon de recevoir ses invités. Je suis désolé." dit-il en avalant sa salive. Il reprit, sur un ton qui essayait de paraître dégagé. "Le plus simple serait d'aller s'expliquer avec lui, n'est-ce pas? C'est par-là. Le couloir est long. Oui, il a parfois aussi des idées bizarres sur les aménagements. Mais moi, je trouve que ça donne un certain charme. Ca fait un peu rituel initiatique, vous ne trouvez pas? Regardez ces symboles sur les murs!" Il leur montrait un dessin compliqué, tracé en une matière étrange qui semblait briller. "C'est un glyphe hermétique! Ce trait représente la connaissance, et celui-là le pouvoir. L'image du feu est ici... C'est l'insigne de Mercurius. Je vous montrerai le mien, un jour. Il y a des ressemblances. Vous voyez, là, il y a une porte. C'est la première depuis qu'on marche, et c'est vrai que c'est bizarre. En plus, elle ne mène qu'à une vieille remise, et... Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Cinq hommes en costumes et cravate, grands, larges d'épaules, et armés d'épées, venaient de surgir de la porte en question. Le plus grand d'entre eux, qui avait une barbe châtain très bien taillée, passa comme s'il ne le voyait pas devant un Anselme éberlué, et attaqua Fergus, qui venait juste après le magicien. Le Pooka eut juste le temps de mettre sa canne devant lui pour parer, et se retrouva repoussé en arrière ; il recula même d'un bond plus loin qu'il l'aurait dû, pour ne pas se faire frapper à nouveau tout de suite. Il plongea sa main dans sa veste pour en retirer un flacon, qu'il essaya de déboucher d'une main, maintenant encore sa canne largement entaillée devant lui.

Abigail avait saisi son pistolet le plus vite qu'elle avait pu, mais deux des hommes étaient déjà sur elle le temps qu'elle le sorte de son sac. Elle leur tira dessus presque à bout portant. Les petites fléchettes empennées de plumes rouges avec lesquelles le pistolet était chargé leur entrèrent sous la peau. Elle recula rapidement, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de tirer sur ceux qui arrivaient derrière : les deux hommes continuaient à avancer vers elle. Leurs mouvements étaient ralentis, mais ils tenaient encore debout, malgré la dose d'anesthésique qu'ils avaient reçue.

Pendant ce temps, les deux derniers avançaient en direction de Vassili. Le Bansidh, au lieu d'essayer de les affronter à l'aide d'une arme, reculait, les yeux fixés sur leurs épées, sa démarche rapide mais tanguante, comme s'il avait du mal à reculer en ligne droite.

Fergus lança le contenu de son flacon au visage de l'homme, qui poussa un hurlement, lacha son épée, et se mit à se frotter frénétiquement les yeux.

L'un des assaillants d'Abigail leva son épée sur elle, alors que l'autre s'effondrait finalement. Elle réussit à esquiver, mais le plat de l'épée lui heurta la main, projetant le pistolet loin dans le couloir. Elle sauta dans sa direction pour le récupérer, mais un des deux hommes qui poursuivaient Vassili, jugeant apparemment que le Bansidh n'en valait pas la peine, infléchit brusquement sa course pour l'avoir avant elle. Elle le saisit avant lui, mais il lui marcha alors sur la main, appuyant de tout son poids. Elle poussa un petit cri.

Fergus fonça vers l'homme en question, tenant sa canne contre une matraque. Abigail et lui voyaient, à l'arrière-plan de leur vision, l'homme toujours en train de faire reculer Vassili, essayant de l'acculer contre le mur. Soudain, il sembla que Vassili s'était arrêté, et l'homme - il était blond, avec les cheveux soigneusement coupés - en profita. Il leva son épée.

Abigail avait déjà pu expérimenter que les épées n'étaient pas très tranchantes, mais l'homme semblait musclé. Son épée s'enfonça dans l'épaule de Vassili, causant une profonde blessure d'où jaillit la sang.

Abigail, Anselme et Fergus poussèrent ensemble un cri d'horreur alors que le blond, au lieu de s'arrêter, reprenait son épée et la lui enfonçait dans la poitrine.

Fergus en fut ralenti dans son élan. Mal lui en prit, car l'autre homme, qui maintenait encore la main d'Abigail sous son pied, profita de cette ouverture pour faire voler son canne au loin, à l'aide de son épée. Pendant ce temps, l'autre homme, quittant un Vassili désormais inerte, revenait, sa lame déjà nettoyée, pour aider son comparse à maîtriser Fergus. ce n'était pas aisé : l'homme ne pouvait pas relacher son attention d'Abigail, qui donnait des coups de pieds de toute sa force, se contorsionnant pour le frapper, le visage déformé par la rage. Elle criait, d'une voix rauque et aiguë à la fois "Et toi, Anselme, putain de merde de mage raté! Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait?"

Le blond ramassa la canne de Fergus, et dit d'un ton de triomphe "Vous êtes finis". Tenant toujours son épée à la main, il le fit reculer vers son partenaire, pour que le Pooka se retrouve pris entre deux feux. Fergus, le regard encore incrédule, ne semblait pas pouvoir trouver une solution intelligente, et se contentait de reculer, comme ce qu'on attendait de lui, même s'il savait que cela le menait droit vers l'épée de l'autre homme...

Mais, au dernier moment, les deux hommes s'effondrèrent, dans un bruit sourd. Abigail et Fergus ne purent y croire, au départ. Puis Fergus, rapidement, les frappa sur la tête à coups de canne, au cas où ce serait une ruse, ainsi que celui qu'il avait lui-même neutralisé. Abigail se relevait à grand peine et s'apprêtait à courir vers le corps de Vassili, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas encore un espoir.

"Apparemment, vous êtes perdus sans moi." leur dit une voix familière.

"Vassili!" cria Abigail.

Le Bansidh apparut brusquement dans l'air et les trois autres, y compris Anselme qui venait juste de quitter le coin de mur où il s'était abrité, vinrent le trouver pour vérifier s'il avait un corps matériel.

Ce fut Abigail la première à le lacher. Elle dit, d'une voix encore sérieuse, mais qui essayait d'être détendue "Vif-argent, Effigie, et Fugue... je me trompe?"

"Non." lui répondit laconiquement Vassili.

"Tu nous as fait peur." dit-elle avec un soupir de soulagement. "Mais je pense que c'était la bonne solution."

"Hey, j'en suis pas si sûr, moi!" dit le Pooka. "Bien sûr, pour tromper ses ennemis, on trompe d'abord ses amis, mais imagine les terribles conséquences que ça aurait pû avoir! L'un d'entre nous, enduit d'erreur, aurait pu vouloir se suicider pour le rejoindre dans la tombe, voire résilier son abonnement à France Telecom! C'est vrai que s'il a une assurance vie, de ce point de vue-là ça aurait été bien, mais..."

Abigail se retourna, pour faire face à Anselme.

"Je réitère ma question." dit-elle. "Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait?"

"Je... je suis désolé..." dit-il en s'effondrant sur les genoux. Je n'ai rien pu faire, rien! Je pensais pourtant... Je suis si nul en combat! Ma magie ne me sert plus à rien, quand j'ai peur! J'ai pensé à une boule de feu, mais elle vous aurait touchés aussi, ou bien un sort de force, mais je vise si mal..."

"Il y a une question plus importante." dit Vassili. Il était apparemment le plus calme des quatre, le seul dont les nerfs n'avaient pas été mis à l'épreuve, mais il brandissait maintenant pointe en l'air l'épée qu'il avait utilisée pour assommer les deux hommes. "Pourquoi ne t'ont-ils pas attaqué?"

"Je ne sais pas!" s'exclama Anselme. Il rougit.

"Tu mens très mal." fit remarquer Vassili.

"Ce doit être mon chef qui a décidé de vous imposer un test, une épreuve, ou quoi que ce soit... Je suis désolé. De toute façon, si le but était vraiment de vous tuer, ça aurait pu être mieux fait!"

Vassili hésita un peu. "Et pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas ta magie contre moi, maintenant?"

"Mais parce que je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre vous!" s'exclama-t-il.

Vassili eut un reniflement d'incrédulité, mais il baissa son épée. "Nous allons supposer que c'est vrai pour le moment. Alors, dis-moi, toi qui connais si bien les tendances de ton chef aux épreuves préliminaires, que peut-il nous avoir préparé maintenant?"

"Et aussi," demanda Abigail, "pourquoi n'a-t-il pas engagé quelques hommes de plus pour faire semblant de t'attaquer? Ca n'a pas de sens..."

"Mais je ne sais pas!" dit-il encore. "C'est peut-être un test pour moi aussi. Pour voir si je me sors d'une situation embarrassante où je suis soupçonné, et... je dis n'importe quoi, en fait. Peut-être qu'un homme invisible m'a attaqué en même temps et vous n'avez rien remarqué, mais non, parce que sinon je l'aurais dit avant... aaaaaah, je dis vraiment n'importe quoi! Je ferais mieux de vous répondre." Il s'adressait à Vassili. "S'il a voulu faire des tests, ce sera sans doute un peu ancienne école, parce que c'est bien son genre, et après le test de force au combat, il y aura des tests d'intelligence, d'astuce, et peut-être de bonté, mais en fait non, je n'y crois pas du tout, pas d'oiseau blessé à sauver qui est en fait une bonne fée, ce n'est pas du tout son genre, et puis les bonnes fées c'est vous ici, pas nous, et... désolé."

"C'est bon." dit Abigail. Elle soupira. "Je pense qu'on ne peut pas vraiment faire machine arrière, maintenant. Continuons dans ce couloir qui pue le piège." Vassili et Fergus acquiesçèrent, et Anselme eut l'air soulagé.

"De toute façon, le couloir est bientôt fini," dit-il en continuant sa visite guidée, avançant toujours devant. "Ici c'est un laboratoire dans lequel on ne va pas, et là c'est l'escalier, qui est toujours là! Avec un peu de chance, nous allons arriver... J'ai dit ça pour les épreuves, mais je peux me tromper..."

Le premier étage ressemblait beaucoup plus à la maison luxueuse qu'on attendait de l'extérieur, avec une riche moquette sur le sol et des murs décorés de tableaux.

"Là, c'est l'endroit où on vit, pas l'endroit où on travaille." expliqua Anselme. "Encore que la bibliothèque est ici, mais de mon point de vue, une biliothèque est un endroit pour vivre. Nous allons y passer, d'ailleurs. Il y a des livres merveilleux, en dehors même de la magie! Si nous n'avions pas rendez-vous, je vous en montrerais quelques-uns. Peut-être à la sortie?"

Il ouvrit la porte ouvragée, et avança dans la pièce. Mais il recula brusquement, un livre en travers du visage.

"Oh, le bibliothécaire est agressif, j'aime ça!" s'exclama Fergus. "Ou la bibliothécaire, d'ailleurs. Elle est jolie? Il s'est passé quoi? Tu avais des livres en retard?"

"Il m'a attaqué!" s'exclama Anselme. il maintint le livre devant lui, l'air très choqué. "En plus, c'est "Les villes invisibles" de Calvino. Je l'aime bien, d'habitude!"

"Est-ce... usuel que les livres vous attaquent?" demanda Abigail avec précaution.

"Comm... mais non!" s'exclama le magicien. "Ce sont des livres normaux! J'aime le lire, c'est tout!"

Allons voir ça de plus près!" s'exclama Fergus. Il s'avança dans la pièce, la canne (encore fendue par le précédent combat) levée.

Plusieurs livres, venant des étagères partout autour, fondirent sur lui. Il réussit à en dévier plusieurs avec sa canne, mais il y en avait toujours plus au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Ils essayaient de toucher sa tête en priorité, mais quand ils n'y arrivaient pas ils ne se privaient pas de frapper à la volée les jambes ou les bras. Fergus dut battre en retraite, pour retrouver ses camarades.

"Rappelle-moi, quand je serai riche et que j'aurai une grande bibliothèque, de ne jamais prendre de livres reliés avec des coins en métal!" dit-il à Abigail en se frottant une blessure au coude qui avait l'air particulièrement déplaisante. "Et puis, pour l'intégrale Picsou Magazine, je prendrai la version en fascicule, sans les reliures!"

Il prit un air déterminé. "Mais je vais régler leur compte à tous ces monstrueux livres des monstres! Préparez-vous à affronter le Fergus de combat!"

Il fouilla les poches intérieuses de sa veste, et en sortit une fiole.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Anselme.

"Une arme de destruction massive anti-livres." répondit le Pooka. Anselme n'avait pas l'air très rassuré.

Abigail examina le flacon, l'ouvrit rapidement, et répondit "C'est de l'acide."

"Quoi!" s'exclama le mage. "Vous ne comptez pas faire ça à des livres!"

"Un peu, que je veux, mon neveu!" s'exclama Fergus. "On ne m'attaque pas impunément!"

"Mais ce sont... ce sont des livres!" protesta Anselme, sans vrai espoir de convaincre qui que ce soit. "Et puis, une fois entré dans la bibliothèque, que comptez-vous faire?"

"C'est vous qui le savez." répondit Vassili. "C'est vous qui nous avez dit qu'il fallait traverser cette pièce. Je suppose donc que c'est une autre issue, et qu'il est nécessaire de traverser cette pièce pour y arriver? Amoins que vous ne soyez encore en train de vous jouer de nous?"

"Non, non!" s'exclama Anselme. "C'est bien la seule possibilité."

"Bon, alors alea jacta est, et acidum jactum erit aussi même si ça ne se dit pas du tout comme ça." Fergus posa la fiole par terre, et demanda "Où sont les toilettes?"

"Il faut revenir en arrière, et c'est au fond du couloir à gauche." répondit automatiquement Anselme.

"Merci, super-mago! Ton sort de localisation est vachement puissant! Bon, à tout à l'heure!"

Fergus disparut, et Anselme demanda à Abigail et Vassili "Vous pensez qu'il va vraiment le faire?" De Vassili, il ne reçut qu'un regard noir, mais Abigail lui répondit calmement "Je pense."

"Mais tu ne veux pas l'aider à le convaincre de renoncer? Je n'aime pas du tout ça! Ce sont des livres!"

"Ma foi, si tu es de leur côté, tu peux lancer un sort pour les empêcher d'être touchés. Mais à mon avis, si tu es capable de ça, tu ferais mieux d'empêcher les livres de nous toucher, nous!"

"Oui, en effet! Je vais essayer!" s'exclama le magicien. "Je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à tous les retenir - mais s'il s'agit juste d'en dévier un de temps en temps, sans doute... je vais proposer ça à Fergus, quand il reviendra!"

Au bout de quelques instants, un chat marron revint du couloir.

"Fergus?" demanda Abigail.

Le chat lui répondit "Salut, Abigail. Je pense que j'éviterai mieux les livres comme ça."

"Que dit-il?" demanda Anselme.

"Il va traverser la pièce sous cette forme." traduisit Abigail. "Fergus, Anselme te propose de te couvrir, à condition que tu n'abîmes pas les livres!" Elle dut traduire la réponse d'un Fergus qui s'étirait en ronronnant "Je peux essayer, mais s'il y en a un qui arrive trop près de moi... qu'il sache ce à quoi il doit s'attendre!"

Anselme hocha la tête d'un air déterminé. "Je vous empêcherai de vous faire du mal!" Puis il s'adressa à Abigail et Vassili, d'un ton gêné. "Je suis désolé, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai, pour trois personnes..."

"Ce n'est pas grave." dit Abigail. "Avec un peu de chance, c'est un mécanisme qu'il y a une possibilité d'arrêter. Nous attendrons. Et même si Fergus était le seul d'entre nous à arriver jusqu'à votre supérieur..." elle rit intérieurement "alors, je souhaite au supérieur en question beaucoup de plaisir dans la négociation et l'échange de renseignements."

Anselme sembla soulagé, et dit à haute voix "Nous essaierons de trouver un moyen."

Fergus miaula pour attirer l'attention, et Abigail lui ouvrit la porte.

Le chat saisit la fiole dans sa bouche, et s'élanca agilement entre les livres qui volaient. Il en évitait la plupart avec facilité. Anselme, derrière lui, courait en se protégeant la tête avec "Les villes invisibles". Rarement, il avait besoin de lancer une incantation pour écarter un livre particulièrement menaçant de Fergus, et, de temps en temps, il en déviait un gros qui allait le frapper lui-même ; mais, pour se concentrer sur Fergus, il en laissait quand même quelques-uns le toucher, surtout par-derrière.

La bibliothèque était une grande pièce coudée, et ils disparurent de la vue de Vassili et Abigail au détour d'une étagère qui avait du être emplie de livres rares avant que la moitié de ses derniers ne se mêlent d'aller mal recevoir les invités. Abigail ferma la porte.

"Ne souhaites-tu point essayer d'entendre ce qui va leur arriver?" demanda Vassili.

"J'aimerais bien." répondit la Nocker. "Mais j'ai confiance en Fergus. Même si j'écoutais, je ne pourrais pas l'aider de toute façon. Et enfin, nous avons plus important à faire."

"Oui." dit Vassili. "Nous avons de la chance que ce Pooka soit aussi sans-gêne, parfois. Nous pouvons être seuls."

"Il est possible qu'il aie fait exprès de faire de la provocation." dit Abigail. "Il a pu comprendre une partie de ce que nous avions prévu. Il est plus intelligent qu'il en a l'air." Elle sortit de sa poche un papier et un crayon. "Qu'y a-t-il de plus important à retenir, ici?"

* * *

Fergus continuait à sauter entre les livres, et Anselme à le suivre tant bien que mal. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue de la porte de sortie.

"Myâââ?" demanda Fergus en pointant cette porte de la patte.

"Oui, c'est celle-là." répondit Anselme, qui se sentait vaguement ridicule. Et s'il avait mal interprêté une demande qui voulait dire en fait "Est-ce le placard à balai?" ou "Y a-t-il un gros monstre gluant caché là-derrière?" Mais il était tellement occupé à incanter pour rejeter les livres qui s'approchaient de trop près sans pour autant leur faire mal, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de lancer un sort pour comprendre les animaux.

Alors qu'il s'en approchaient, un livre dévié par Anselme vint heurter le sol entre eux deux.

Une trappe s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds, ils y tombèrent sans avoir quoi que ce soit à se rapprocher. La trappe se referma, et tout devint noir.

* * *

"J'ai noté les grandes lignes." dit Abigail. Elle serrait dans ses mains deux petits feuillets de papier. Elle leva le pied, et les inséra dans une fente ménagée dans la semelle de sa chaussure. "Et maintenant, il faut que tu effaces ma mémoire à ce sujet."

"Tu es sûre que c'est nécessaire?" demanda Vassili.

"Oui." répondit Abigail. "Depuis le début, il y a quelque chose de bizarre, ici. Anselme est parti dans une fausse direction au début, mais sans avoir pris la peine de dissimuler le chemin avant. Il ne voulait pas nous dire le nom de son supérieur, et maintenant il s'en soucie peu. Ce dernier n'a pas l'air gêné du tout de nous montrer à quel point il est manipulateur et digne de confiance. Il n'y a pas que le vampire Calliclès qui joue avec les esprits dans cette ville, à mon avis."

"Je n'ai plus beaucoup de magie." dit Vassili. "Mais si tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis... regarde-moi dans les yeux, ce sera vite fini."

* * *

"Miaou?" demanda Fergus.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, il reprit "Pardon. Où sommes-nous?"

Il entendit un gémissement.

"Heho! Super-mago! Où on est?"

"Je n'en sais rien." répondit Anselme, qui se dirigea dans la direction de la voix.

"Surtout ne t'approche pas!" s'exclama Fergus.

Les bruits de pas stoppèrent, avant même qu'Anselme ne demande "Pourquoi?"

"Tu es obéissant, pas vrai? Zut, j'espérais que tu ne m'écouterais pas, et que tu découvrirais par toi-même. J'ai cassé la fiole d'acide. Ne touche pas le sol dans ma direction. Attends, moi je viens." Il s'approcha du magicien, le saisit par un bras. "Il fait noir comme dans un four. Même avec des yeux de chat, je ne voyais plus rien, mis à part des cloches, des fleurs, des étoiles et des petits oiseaux de bandes dessinées qui dansaient devant moi. Un effet de la chute."

"C'est vrai! Je suis vraiment un idiot!" Anselme prononça quelques phrases en latin, et soudain, une lumière blanche et douce inonda l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

"J'admire!" s'exclama Fergus.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils se trouvaient dans un couloir d'environ trois mètres de large et trois mètres de haut, fait apparemment de pierre. Le couloir partait dans deux directions opposées l'une à l'autre, sans oublier le couloir vertical. On voyait maintenant la trappe, vers laquelle montait une échelle métallique.

"Je crois que le plus simple est de tenter the attack of the killer books." dit Fergus. "Nous étions tout près de la sortie, après tout." Il grimpa l'échelle avec agilité, arriva au niveau de la trappe, mais malgré tous ses essais, en force comme en douceur, il ne réussit pas à l'ouvrir.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a fermée à clé après nous?" demanda-t-il, furieux. "Je veux rejoindre les autres! Je suis déjà en manque de jolies filles, ici!"

"Peut-être qu'elle ne peut s'ouvrir que du dessus?" suggéra Anselme. "Non, en fait non. Il n'y aurait pas d'échelle, si ce n'était qu'un piège sans retour. Vous voyez quelque chose qui ressemble à une serrure?"

Sans répondre, Fergus redescendit rapidement, sautant les deux derniers mètres à pieds joints, et dit "Mais après tout, je me sens d'humeur pour un peu d'exploration de couloir. Souvent, les gens meurent sans avoir exploré leur lot de couloirs, et je ne veux pas risquer ça. Et puis, à défaut de jolies filles, tu feras très bien l'affaire." Anselme rougit comme un homard cuit. "Allons-y, allons-y! Tu as une pièce pour tirer à pile ou face?"

Anselme fit non de la tête, encore choqué. "Ce n'est pas grave!" s'exclama Fergus. "Je dois avoir un dé que j'ai volé l'autre jour à un rôliste, quand son sac s'est écrasé par terre! Il m'arrive aussi de voler des pièces, mais..." Ici, il s'approcha d'Anselme, mettant sa main en cornet contre son oreille, comme s'il allait lui dire un grand secret. "Je les dépense. Alors, super-mago, 10 divisés par 2?"

"Cinq." répondit Anselme. "Mais je.."

Fergus l'interrompit. "Bravo! Une bonne réponse pour super-mago! Alors, si c'est plus petit que cinq, on part vers la gauche, et si c'est plus grand que six, vers la droite! Et si ce dé réussit fourbement à nous sortir un cinq et demie, je le jette aux ordures!" Il regarda le dé d'un air menaçant. "Tu entends? Alors, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête!"

Il lança le dé, qui donna un huit.

"Sage, le dé, sage!" dit-il avec satisfaction en le rempochant. Anselme s'apprêtait à partir vers la droite. "Hé!" s'exclama Fergus. "Pas dans ce sens-là! J'ai dit vers le droite, mais c'était pour le tromper! Remarque, il a peut-être compris l'astuce. Dans ce cas, il serait plus intelligent d'aller effectivement ves la droite. Bravo, quelle ruse!"

Les deux se turent pendant quelques centaines de mètres, puis Fergus reprit.

"Je crois qu'on pourrait faire des marches aléatoires avec des dés. On se met quelque part à Perpignan, on commençe à marcher, et dès qu'on arrive à une intersection, paf, on tire équiprobablement le chemin par lequel on part. Je suis sûre que ça permettrait super-bien d'étudier les propriétés du mouvement brownien."

Anselme hocha la tête sans vraiment écouter, puis éprouva le besoin de se justifier.

"J'aime bien le mouvement brownien moi aussi, mais il faut faire attention. Maintenant que nous avons eu un aperçu de ce qui se passe ici, il pourrait y avoir d'autres trappes. Ou des aaaaah."

"Des aaaaah?" interrogea Fergus.

"Oui." répondit Anselme avec l'air plus sur de lui qu'il avait quand il expliquait quelque chose. "C'est un piège médiéval. On en mettait beaucoup dans les châteaux, parce que c'est assez facile à construire, même avec les techniques de l'époque. Et surtout, ils sont restés. C'est surtout valable dans les couloirs mal éclairés, donc avec cette lumière, il y a peu de chance de se faire prendre, mais je vais expliquer quand même. En fait, dans un couloir, on a le plafond qui s'abaisse brusquement. les gens sont donc forcés de garder leurs yeux dessus, pour savoir à quel moment il faudra baisser la tête, mais en fait, sous leurs pieds, il y a un grand trou et ils tombent dedans. Ou alors, ils regardent par terre, ils font attention, ils se préparent à sauter la trappe, et ils se prennent le plafond. Ca a l'air un peu minable dit comme ça, mais ça marchait très bien! Et ça s'appelait des aaaaah, parce que quand les gens tombaient dedans, ils faisaient "aaaaah!""

"Eh bien regarde en bas." dit Fergus, "et je regarderai en haut."

"Je préfère continuer à regarder les deux." s'excusa Anselme.

"Oh! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi! Tu penses que je pourrais ne pas te dire que le plafond est en train de s'abaisser juste pour le plaisir de te voir te le prendre dans la tête! Tu n'as peut-être pas tort, bwahahahahaha! Et c'est justifié, parce que moi non plus, je n'ai pas confiance en toi."

"Alors il vaut mieux que nous continuions à regarder les deux!"

"Ah ah!" s'exclama Fergus. "Ne prends pas cet air innocent! Je sais parfaitement pourquoi les hommes ne t'ont pas attaqué!"

"Quoi?"

"Et comment tu as pu faire cette chute dans la trappe sans te faire mal, alors que tu n'es pas un chat."

"J'ai eu de la chance, je suis bien tombé, mais j'ai quand même des bleus, et..."

"Et pourquoi tu nous a amenés ici, et pourquoi tu m'as suivi dans la bibliothèque..."

"Je vous assure que..."

Pendant sa réplique, Fergus avait pris la pose, bombant le torse, levant le doigt en signe de contestation "Tut tut! Je sais tout!"

"Tout quoi?"

"Je sais que tu es un envoyé de l'empire des Bulos, qui veulent conquérir la terre!"

Anselme le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Fergus reprit "Zut, raté. Peut-être n'es-tu qu'un des humains qu'ils ont hypnotisés... Tu n'as pas de casquette à hélice, pourtant. Mais tu voulais nous attirer dans leur quartier général."

"Mais non." s'exclama Anselme.

"Ah bon. Alors, peut-être voulais-tu juste nous amener dans le quartier général de ton chef. En sachant que nous allions subir des épreuves. Tu sais que c'est pas très gentil, ça. Enfin pour moi, ça va, je suis héroïque, je ne rate pas une occasion d'ajouter des hauts faits à ma gloire pourtant déjà immense. Mais Abigail est censée être ton amie, pas vrai?"

Anselme eut l'air, d'un coup, horriblement gêné.

"Mais si tu étais ensorcelé par quelque chose de plus subtil qu'une casquette à hélice, je voudrais bien reconnaître que tu n'as pas eu le choix." continua Fergus.

"J'avais le choix." murmura Anselme, comme à par soi, mais suffisamment fort pour que Fergus entende. "Sinon, je n'aurais pas de raison de me sentir si mal."

"Et alors?" demanda Fergus. "Pourquoi? Pourkwâââ? Quelle est la bonne raison qui t'a fait nous trahir tous, super-mago?"

Anselme resta silencieux un long moment.

"Non, ce n'est pas du tout une bonne raison!" finit-il par dire. "Tuez-moi si vraiment vous voulez, mais je vous en prie, taisez-vous!"

Il parlait plus fort, maintenant, et commença à partir en courant. Fergus bondit derrçère lui pour essayer de le rattraper par son vêtement. Mais, à ce moment, le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds.

"Oops."

"Aaaaah!"

* * *

"Ils ne sont toujours pas revenus!" s'exclama Abigail qui jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil par la porte ouverte. Elle agitait de temps en temps sa veste par la porte, pour vérifier que les livres réagissaient toujours. "Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter!"

"Nous allons peut-être devoir y aller aussi." répondit Vassili, "même si je ne sais pas comment nous pourrons passer."

Abigail agita machinalement sa veste dans la bibliothèque, et ne remarqua qu'au bout de quelques secondes que les livres ne bougeaient plus.

"Ca y est! Nous pouvons y aller!" s'exclama-t-elle.

"C'est peut-être un piège." répondit Vassili.

"Il faut essayer quand même! De toute façon, nous n'allions pas tarder à nous y aventurer malgré les livres, et la situation est toujours meilleure maintenant!"

Vassili fut forcé d'acquiescer.

"Je les ai vus tourner par là." dit Abigail en désignant un coude de la pièce. Elle entra, encore précautionneusement, mais les livres semblaient vraiment inertes. Vassili la suivit, et ils ne réagirent pas plus.

Avec précautions, ils observaient chaque coin de la pièce, chaque mouvement possible. Après avoir tourné le coin, ils cherchèrent aussi des indices du passage de Fergus et Anselme, pour ne pas partir dans une autre direction. Ce ne fut pas facile, car tous les livres étaient remontés sagement sur leurs étagères, et la bibliothèque semblait propre.

"Heureusement que Fergus perd ses poils" dit Abigail, observant le sol.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue de la porte de sortie. Là, Abigail sembla soucieuse.

"Peut-être que je me trompe, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout." murmura-t-elle. Elle scruta le sol avec plus d'attention.

"Il y a une trappe!" s'exclama-t-elle. Elle appuya avec soin sur plusieurs endroits du sol, jusqu'à en trouver un qui faisait pivoter la trappe. Elle observa l'escalier d'en bas, que n'éclairait plus que la tache de lumière qui tombait de la trappe. Elle constata qu'il était impossible de la maintenir ouverte, ou de l'ouvrir de l'intérieur.

"Je n'aime pas ça." dit Vassili. "Nous ne pouvons même pas la bloquer avec des livres, on ne sait jamais, ils pourraient recommencer à danser."

"Mais je pense que Fergus est tombé là-dedans." lui répondit Abigail. "Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il en est."

Vassili scruta le fond du puits. "Il y a une lumière en bas aussi." dit-il. "Elle est très lointaine, mais je peux la voir. Si tu y tiens, je peux te guider, mais je persiste à dire que c'est dangereux."

"Je ne sais pas quels autres choix nous avons." répondit Abigail. "Je vais essayer de descendre."

Elle descendit précautionneusement par l'escalier, et cria d'en bas : "La bouteille d'acide de Fergus s'est fracassée ici! Je suis sûre qu'il est là, maintenant!"

"Je viens." répondit laconiquement Vassili.

Même sans y croire vraiment, il entassa des livre qui devaient bloquer le mécanisme de fermeture de la trappe, avant de descendre.

"C'est dans cette direction." dit-il à Abigail en désignant le couloir de droite. Elle lui prit le bras, et il commença à avancer.

"Je n'aime pas ça." dit-il au bout de plusieurs couloirs. "C'est de la lumière magique, et elle commence déjà à mourir. Si la trappe se referme, il nous faudra revenir à tatons. Mais je pense que cela veut dire qu'Anselme est passé par là, donc nous sommes sur la bonne piste."

Il avançait prudemment, tatant le sol devant lui. "Une autre trappe." dit-il.

Abigail ne voyait rien, mais elle se baissa pour tâter le trou, distinguant un autre escalier sur le mur. "Tu crois qu'ils y sont tombés?" demanda-t-elle.

"Soit c'est le cas, soit on essaie de nous le faire croire." répondit le Bansidh, "parce que la lumière d'Anselme ne va pas plus loin. C'est le dernier endroit qu'il a éclairé.

"Je vais essayer de maintenir celle-là aussi ouverte." dit Abigail. "Il n'y a pas de livres ici pour tout bousculer. Un bloquage du pivot devrait suffire." Elle sortit un trombone de son sac, toujours à l'aveuglette, et commença à faire jouer le pivot, ses doigts précis lui servant d'yeux pour construire le mécanisme qu'elle voulait."

"Tu comptes donc continuer à suivre leur piste?" demanda-t-il.

"Bien sûr." dit-elle. "Ils pourraient mourir ici, sinon! Ces souterrains sont si dangereux..."

Elle se mit à descendre l'escalier de fer, suivie par Vassili.

Il lui sembla, au bout d'un certain temps, discerner une lumière, vers le bas. Et une personne, qu'elle n'était pas sûre de reconnaître, mais qui lui faisait des signes. Elle essaya de reconnaître Fergus ou Anselme. Mais ce n'étaient aucun des deux. Bizarrement, alors qu'elle pouvait à peine distinguer la silhouette de la personne, elle voyait très bien ses yeux. Ils étaient dorés, comme ceux de Fergus, mais ils n'avaient pas non plus la lueur de malice des yeux du Pooka. Non, c'était une autre personne.

Elle aurait dû, normalement, l'appeler, pour demander de l'aide et des renseignements. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Un vertige la saisit, et elle dégringola dans la trappe, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

* * *

Anselme mena Vassili, Abigail et Fergus dans un bureau : "Je vous présente Maître Mercurius".

L'homme était assis à un bureau, et il se retourna puis se leva, les accueillant avec un sourire. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, grand et mince, d'une beauté élégante, habillé d'un costume impeccablement taillé. Ses cheveux blonds et légèrement ondulés étaient soigneusement coupés, et ses yeux dorés firent une impression étrange à Abigail, sans qu'elle puisse comprendre pourquoi.

"Voici Abigail, Fergus et Vassili." dit Anselme, en les désignant tour à tour d'un léger mouvemnt de main. "Ce sont eux qui m'ont parlé de la présence d'un vampire en ville, qui briserait les règles de la Mascarade."

L'homme les salua poliment, et ils répondirent sur le même ton. Mais Vassili ajouta ensuite, de sa voix grave et douce "Je suis surpris, maître Mercurius. de me retrouver face à un vampire. Vous n'êtes pas un mage."

Abigail et Fergus sursautèrent d'étonnement, et le visage d'Anselme fut déformé par une grimace.

Mercurius sourit. Ce n'était ni un sourire joyeux, ni un sourire mauvais, mais plutôt un masque de politesse, totalement opaque.

"Dites plutôt que je ne suis plus un mage, c'est moins offensant. ceci dit, c'est justement deviné, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Pourrais-je cependant savoir comment vous en êtes arrivés à une telle déduction?"

"Chacun a ses petits secrets." répondit Vassili. Mais nous sommes ici pour en échanger, après tout. Je vous le dirai, en échange de quelque autre renseignement. Votre coeur ne bat pas, et vous ne respirez pas ; cela s'entend d'ici. Quant à votre aura magique, elle n'est pas celle d'un mage. Elle est encore moins puissante que celle de votre... disciple, ou autre chose que j'ignore."

Le sourire de l'homme se fit plus large, plus sincère, mais aussi plus inquiétant. "Intéressant. Et je vois que vous avez une bonne notion de ce qui a de la valeur. j'ai en effet quelques échanges de connaissances et de services à vous proposer."

Pendant cette conversation, Abigail scrutait le visage d'Anselme. Elle lui demanda "Et toi? Pourrais-je te demander ce que tu fais avec un vampire, et pourquoi tu nous a menti?"

"Je n'ai pas dit que ce n'était pas un vampire!" s'exclama Anselme. Puis, nerveux. "D'accord, je l'ai laissé entendre. Mais nous voulons la même chose que vous! Vous ne seriez pas venus, sinon! Nous voulons vraiment vous aider à vous débarrasser de ce... Calliclès."

Abigail soupira. "Je suppose que nous allons devoir vous faire confiance." dit-elle, à la fois pour Anselme et pour Mercurius.

"Précisément, vous allez devoir."

"Permettez-moi de me présenter plus en détail." dit Mercurius. "Je suis Mercurius, mage vampire, du clan Tremere. Je suis chargé de veiller au bon ordre de la Mascarade dans cette ville, en échange de quoi je peux y faire à peu près ce que je veux. Voilà déjà des renseignements que de nombreuses créatures considèreraient comme précieux. Et je peux vous dire aussi qu'il y a bien longtemps, des siècles et des siècles, mon alliance avait passé un pacte avec des créatures de votre race - mais ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de réclamer leur dû. Je considère donc qu'en me prévenant d'une entorse aux règles de la Camarilla, la dette de votre espèce est effacée." Son sourire toujours poli balançait entre l'amical et l'ironique. Vassili n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui pouvait exprimer autant de nuances avec des variations de quelques millimètres dans la position de ses lèvres. "Vous ne me devez plus rien. Je ne vous dois rien non plus. mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me débarrasserai de ce Calliclès pour mes propres motifs. Et je tâcherai de faire en sorte qu'aucun d'entre vous et de vos amis ne soient blessés dans cette affaire."

"Pouvons-nous savoir le pourquoi de cette dernière clause?" demanda Vassili. "Cela semble si éloigné de vos préoccupations..."

"C'est simple." répondit Mercurius, avec une nouvelle nuance de sourire, cette fois possessive. "Je veux que vous ayiez une dette envers moi. Ce n'est pas le cas en ce moment. Vous êtes libres. Mais je veux pouvoir utiliser votre sens de l'honneur. Je veux savoir que je peux vous demander un service, à vous qui n'êtes ni des humains ni des vampires, à n'importe quel moment."

"Avons-nous accepté quelque chose de ce genre?" demanda Abigail.

"Non. Il est encore trop tôt. Mais vous verrez quand Calliclès ne sera plus là, quand vous aurez cessé d'être des pions dans son scénario ridicule. Vous respirerez, et il vous déplaira que ces inspirations m'appartiennent. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tôt ou tard, je trouverai le moyen de vous en libérer. Peut-être cela ne sera-t-il rien pour vous, après tout ; une simple poutre de diable. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en discuter maintenant. Vous pouvez dire non, maintenant. Cela ne me dérange pas."

Ni Vassili, ni Abigail, ni Fergus ne trouvèrent d'intérêt à le contredire, déclenchant de nouvelles métamorphoses dans le sourire de Mercurius. Par contre, Abigail demanda :

"Et toi, Anselme, que fais-tu ici? J'avais toujours entendu dire que vous autres hermétiques détestaient ceux des leurs qui étaient devenus vampires!

Le mage bredouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait à "On ne peut pas se détester et se faire la guerre pour toujours." Mais Mercurius l'interrompit.

"Anselme est mon esclave."

"Hey!" s'exclama le magicien.

"Ce n'est pas la peine d'être embarrassé." lui dit Mercurius, d'un ton désinvolte. "Cela veut juste dire que pour l'instant, c'est toi qui es en dette, de beaucoup. Cela ne peut-il pas justifier ton attitude envers ces gens? Je m'intéresse à ta réputation, rassure-toi."

Abigail eut un frisson de dégoût, et Mercurius se tourna vers elle.

"Maintenant," dit-il, "je pense que vous allez dormir."

Abigail se demanda pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'avoir tant dormi ce jour-là. Elle ne put se fixer sur une autre pensée avant que le sommeil la saisisse.


	18. Où on ne sait comment réagir

__

Où, pour une fois qu'on connait tous les éléments, on ne sait comment y réagir

* * *

"Comme je déteste jouer le rôle du méchant..." soupira Anselme.

"Quand on y réfléchit, tu n'as rien fait de vraiment mal." lui répondit le vampire.

"Non, je les ai juste trahis en les amenant dans un piège..." répondit le mage d'un ton amèrement ironique.

"Cela ne change rien. Ils n'ont pas été blessés, finalement. Tu devrais plutôt plaindre ces pauvres conseillers municipaux du club d'escrime que j'ai utilisés comme hommes de main. Et puis, comme j'ai effacé leur mémoire jusqu'à leur rencontre avec moi, ils ne peuvent même pas se sentir trahis. Où est le mal?"

"Moi, je m'en souviens." dit Anselme d'un air de chien battu.

"Tu veux que j'efface ta mémoire à toi aussi?" demanda Mercurius avec un sourire séducteur.

"Non!" s'exclama Anselme. "Ce n'est pas uniquement une question de s'en rappeler, c'est une question de... ça s'est vraiment passé! J'ai beau être un magicien, je pense qu'il y a certaines choses qui ne sont pas qu'une question de paradigme, mais qui sont vraies. Et le fait que je les ai menés dans un piège est une vérité, même si leur mémoire est effacée, et celles des conseillers municipaux, et la mienne, et la vôtre, et celles de tous les esprits qui ont pu y assister."

Le mage sembla s'absorber dans une profonde réflexion. "Non, dans ce cas-là, peut-être pas. Mais il reste une chose. C'est que je suis capable de le faire. Et même si je l'oubliais, si tout le monde l'oubliait, tant que je reste moi, je suis capable de trahir une amie, et des gens qui ont confiance en moi."

"C'est toi qui as choisi d'y aller." répondit le vampire. "J'aurais très bien pu juste leur envoyer un message. Tu n'aurais pas eu à les trahir. Tu n'aurais même pas eu à savoir ce que j'allais faire."

"Mais ce... test aurait pu les tuer!" s'exclama Anselme. "Je suis venu pour essayer de les protéger! Même si le Bansidh avait été effectivement blessé, avec de la quintessence, j'aurais sans doute pu le soigner, parce que j'ai beaucoup appris de magie de vie, depuis que je suis avec vous... enfin vous savez... et puis même si finalement je n'ai servi à rien, je ne pouvais pas les laisser passer ces tests sans la moindre sécurité! Je préfère qu'ils ne réussissent pas vos épreuves, plutôt qu'ils meurent!"

Mercurius haussa les épaules "S'ils ne réussissaient pas, ils ne m'auraient servi à rien, et je les aurais probablement laissés se faire utiliser par notre cher Calliclès. C'est quand même incroyable qu'un vampire aie été là depuis si longtemps sans que j'ai même deviné sa présence. Ses compétences en dissimulation doivent être incroyables."

"Vous pensez qu'il est très fort?"

"Ce n'est rien." reprit le magicien avec un sourire, cette fois sûr de lui. "J'ai des alliés très haut placés. J'ai des livres en grand nombre sur les pouvoirs qu'il pourrait utiliser. j'ai tout le Clan derrière moi, et le tribunal qui m'a confié cette ville. Lui est seul, et puisque nous avons eu vent de son existence, c'est qu'il prend des risques insensés."

Anselme n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

"Et puis j'ai mon magicien avec moi." dit-il avec en sourire encore plus large et carnassier qu'à l'ordinaire. Anselme rougit.

"Tout de même," dit-il comme pour changer le sujet de la conversation, les gens aux épées auraient pu m'attaquer aussi. Vous m'avez mis dans une situation très embarrassante.

"Voyons, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose." dit le vampire. "Surtout à cause de moi."

"Mais... mais..." bredouilla Anselme. Il réussit à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. "Ca n'empêche pas que je me déteste quand j'agis ainsi."

"Ma proposition est toujours valable." dit le vampire en se levant. Il passa un bras autour de l'épaule d'Anselme. "Tu peux boire mon sang. Et tu deviendras vraiment à moi. Tu n'auras plus à te poser ce genre de questions."

Anselme rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. "N... Non. Je veux rester moi-même encore un peu de temps. Le plus longtemps possible. Même si je ne m'aime pas, c'est étrange. Je ne veux pas mourir, et je ne veux pas changer sans pouvoir le contrôler."

"Comme tu voudras." dit le vampire. "Me laisseras-tu boire un peu du tien, alors?"

"Bien sûr..." murmura Anselme. "Vous savez bien que oui. Ne posez pas la question. C'est si... inapproprié."

Mercurius passa les mains autour de la taille d'Anselme et plongea ses crocs dans son cou.

* * *

Abigail se réveilla, pour constater qu'elle était couchée sur le local du club, et que le jour se levait. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit Vassili et Fergus, qui semblaient endormis eux aussi. Saisie d'inquiétude, elle les secoua.

"Je ne dormais pas!" s'exclama Fergus en se relevant.

Vassili s'assit lui aussi, et dit "On nous a endormis pour nous emmener là-bas, à l'aller et au retour. Je crois que le message n'aurait pas pû être plus clair."

Abigail hocha la tête : "Oui. Cela ne vous concerne pas, et aussi : nous n'avons pas confiance en vous. Ceci dit, sachant que c'est aussi un vampire, cela s'explique mieux qu'il n'éprouve pas le besoin de nouer une alliance avec nous. Ce n'est pas leur genre. Et je comprends aussi que le comportement de Calliclès le préoccupe."

"La nuit, les vampires font peur et les vampeurs font pire." fredonna Fergus.

"Pourquoi nous a-t-il fait venir?" continua la Nocker "Il ne nous a demandé aucun renseignement. Anselme savait tout."

"C'est pour cette histoire de dette, évidemment." dit Vassili. Il veut nous avoir à son service. Je ne pense pas que cela marchera. Les dettes d'honneur ne me concernent pas, et probablement toi non plus. Il devrait l'avoir compris."

"Ce n'est pas sûr." dit Abigail. "Ou alors, il veut que nous sachions, pour que Calliclès soit mis au courant? Ce serait absurde, il peut l'avertir personnellement."

"Bah, il a dit qu'on n'aurait rien à craindre. Ou alors, peut-être qu'on n'aurait rien à craindre de Calliclès, et ça veut dire que c'est lui qui compte nous découper en tout petits morceaux, sans laisser personne d'autre y toucher?" s'interrogea le Pooka.

"S'il nous voulait du mal, je ne vois pas l'intérêt à nous révéler qu'il est allié avec Anselme." dit le Bansidh. Il se releva, et les deux autres le suivirent. Il eut un évanouissement, et s'assit à nouveau par terre. "Je suis épuisé." dit-il. "Je n'ai pas fait de magie, pourtant, mais j'ai l'impression que le monde est trop solide autour de moi..." Abigail essaya de le relever. "Laissez-moi un peu de temps. J'espère que ça va passer."

Abigail lui obéit, et s'assit machinalement sur le fauteuil devant son ordinateur, pour relever son mail. C'est là qu'elle remarqua le papier de Mars noué.

"C'est..." dit-elle, alors qu'elle semblait se rappeler quelque chose. "Je ne peux pas jurer, mais il semble que nous ayions été manipulés plus encore que je ne le pensais."

Elle plia un genou, amenant sa chaussure sur son autre jambe, et appuya sur un bouton dissimulé dans sa semelle. Elle en sortit les feuilles de notes et commença à les lire : "C'est ce que je craignais. Vassili, ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Nous avons été testés, ce qui veut dire que Mercurius a prévu autre chose pour nous qu'un simple : cela ne vous concerne pas."

Elle fit circuler les feuillets.

"Ca explique en effet des choses." dit Vassili. "Mais il ne sait pas que nous savons, où il loge et ce qu'il a prévu, aussi nous avons un moyen de pression. Garde les papiers. Copie-les quelque part. J'en viens à avoir plus confiance en eux qu'en ma mémoire."

"J'en ai assez!" s'exclama Fergus. "Je ne veux pas que mon cerveau soit une ardoise magique! En plus, à la fin de ces notes, je ne suis plus là! Qui sait ce que j'ai pu faire, avec le magicien traîtreux! Je boude!"

Ce qu'il se mit à faire, consciencieusement.

"Tous les vampires n'ont pas l'habitude de jouer ainsi avec les mémoires, mais nous sommes tombés sur deux exemplaires particulièrement pervers." soupira Abigail.

"Je ne te le fais pas dire!" s'exclama Fergus. "Très pervers!"

"Si j'ai vraiment fait ce qui es raconté ici - et je ne doute pas de tes notes - je ne peux pas tenir comme ça longtemps. Je vais rentrer chez moi, je vais essayer de rêver."

"Peut-être pourrions-nous demander à Dame Alexandrine?" suggéra Abigail.

"Je ne veux pas la supplier, ou alors en dernier recours." dit catégoriquement le Bansidh. "Je rentre."

"Comme tu voudras." Abigail retourna à son ordinateur, alors que le Pooka, étendu par terre, continuait à se plaindre :

"Quand je pense à ce qu'ils ont pu me faire, les pervers en question, à moi petit chat innocent sans même que je m'en souvienne... - ce qui d'ailleurs enlève la moitié de l'intérêt... - je parie que..."

Abigail grogna "Garde tes fantasmes tordus pour toi, Pooka." Fergus gémit en signe de protestation.

* * *

Vassili se réveilla au milieu de l'après-midi.

"Je n'ai pas rêvé." constata-t-il à avoix très basse, en grinçant des dents. "Je suis vide. Ce monde est réel, sa réalité m'écrase et rentre à l'intérieur de moi..."

Il considéra un instant le lit défait avec envie, puis il murmura encore "Ca ne servira à rien. Je ne suis que trop bien réveillé, et les médicaments n'induisent qu'un sommeil sans rêves." Il s'adossa contre le mur. "Peut-être devrais-je aller quémander de la magie solide à Dame Alexandrine, après tout?"

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte. "Abigail?" interrogea-t-il.

"Non, c'est moi. Pardon." lui répondit la voix timide de Sophie de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle était tellement faible et gênée de la confusion qu'il ne l'aurait probablement pas entendue sans l'ouïe surnaturelle des Bansidhs, et d'ailleurs, le bruit de ses pas indiquait qu'elle se préparait à partir. Il maudit son état qui ne lui permettait même pas d'imaginer les choses évidentes.

"Reste." lui dit-il.

Les pas derrière la porte s'interrompirent.

"Tu peux entrer."

Sophie ouvrit la porte, et entra timidement.

"J'espère que je ne dérange pas." dit-elle d'une voix posée.

"Cela dépend de ce que tu es venue faire." lui répondit Vassili. Il était toujours adossé au mur, mais avait repris une contenance, et sa voix était froide.

"Euh, je venais pour parler de cette histoire de vampire." dit Sophie. Une goutte de sueur lui perla sur le front, et elle avait l'impression de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

"Cela se comprend." dit Vassili. "Nous avons peu avancé par nous-mêmes ; cependant, nous avons découvert quelqu'un qui, pour peu recommandable qu'il soit, a décidé que ce vampire était son ennemi. C'est encourageant."

"Ah bon..." répondit Sophie.

"Et toi, as-tu découvert quoi que ce soit?" demanda le Bansidh.

"Bien sûr que non?" s'exclama-t-elle. "Comment pourrais-je faire?"

"C'est vrai." dit Vassili. Puis : "Et tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire?"

"Je ne sais pas." dit Sophie, confuse. "Je pourrais peut-être parler de ma journée, mais je ne sais pas si..."

"Non!" dit Vassili.

Il se leva de contre le mur et se retrouva soudain devant elle : "Parle-moi de la raison pour laquelle tu restes ici, si tu n'as plus rien à dire."

Elle avala sa salive, et il continua. "Je me soucie peu d'une vie ordinaire et de ses petits détails. Parle-moi de passion. Parle-moi de joie et de douleur, de haine et d'amour. Parle-moi de ce qui est en nous et nous dépasse tous."

Elle se retrouva soudain complètement paniquée. Elle tremblait, alors que Vassili continuait inexorablement : "Dis-moi ce que tu penses de moi, ou il est possible que nous ne nous revoyions jamais plus."

"Je t'aime." cria-t-elle.

Elle le regarda avec appréhension, mais Vassili sembla modérément impressionné.

"Est-ce tout?" demanda-t-il. "J'imaginais quelque chose d'un peu plus complexe que ça."

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que ce soit complexe?" demanda-t-elle, en plein désarroi. "Ne devrais-tu pas me dire ce que tu penses de moi, toi aussi?"

"Pas avant que tu aies fini." dit-il calmement.

Elle le considéra avec un air de peur, comme si il allait la dévorer toute crue.

"Je t'aime," reprit-elle, "mais je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur que quand je suis avec toi. Parce que tu as acheté mon âme, et que je ne sais plus si c'est un jeu ou pas ; je ne sais plus si c'est pour ça que je t'aime ou pas ; et je me dis parfois que tu es un démon, parce que tu me fais mal rien qu'en me regardant. Je veux dire..." elle rougit "j'ai déjà été amoureuse, mais ce n'est pas pareil. C'est moi qui me faisais mal. Et ce n'est pas pareil aussi parce que ces autres fois, je voulais que ça s'arrête, et là je ne suis même pas sûre de le vouloir." Elle prononçait chaque phrase d'un air de défi. "Et j'ai l'impression de sombrer, dans un abîme dont je n'essaie même pas de m'échapper..."

"C'est bon." dit Vassili avec un sourire ambigu.

"Comment ça, c'est bon?" dit-elle d'un air de colère. "Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça? Comme si tu ne le savais pas! C'était juste pour m'humilier?"

"Tu te sens humiliée?" murmura Vassili. "Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais, désolé. En fait, c'était plutôt beau. C'est ce que je t'ai entendu dire de plus beau."

"Et toi..." murmura Sophie.

"Je ne réponds pas à tes sentiments, bien sûr. Tu le savais aussi bien que je savais que tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas?" Il eut encore un sourire. "Je te dira peut-être les détails un autre jour, comme tu as fait pour moi. Si tu es sage."

Sophie se sentit soudain comme repoussée physiquement, comme si quelque chose se fermait entre Vassili et elle.

"Tu ne m'as même pas touchée..." murmura-t-elle. "Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimais, bien sûr, mais je pensais que tu allais me faire... quelque chose..."

"Est-ce vraiment ce que tu voulais?" lui demanda le Bansidh.

"Je ne sais pas!" répondit Sophie, rouge comme une tomate.

"He bien, réfléchis bien, et tu pourras peut-être me dire la prochaine fois." dit Vassili. Il s'avançait vers elle, toujours fermée, la poussant vers la sortie plus qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Elle passa la porte en sens inverse.

"Ah, encore une chose." lui murmura Vassili.

"Quoi donc?" demanda-t-elle, sentant son coeur lui faire très mal.

"Merci infiniment."

Il referma la porte.

* * *

"Tu regardais?" demanda Vassili.

Ahmed hocha la tête.

"J'aurais sans doute pu te voir, en me concentrant..." soupira le Bansidh. "Même pour cela, la magie me fuyait."

"Qu'as-tu fait exactement à cette fille?" demanda Ahmed.

"Rien... du moins, rien maintenant. Ne t'ai-je pas parlé de notre magie? Ne t'ai-je pas dit qu'elle venait de la force des sentiments et de l'imagination des humains."

"Si. mais je dois avouer que je n'avais aucune idée de la façon de... tu vois?"

"Oui." répondit le Bansidh. "Il existe plusieurs techniques, en fait. La plus rapide, celle qui est interdite, est d'arracher directement les sentiments des humains. Il est possible aussi d'essayer de créer une oeuvre soi-même, mais je ne suis pas doué, et mes oeuvres sont pauvres en magie. Et il est enfin possible - comme je viens de le faire - de créer ses sentiments, et de se baigner dedans, sans les détruire, pour s'en imprégner."

"Comme tu le dis, on croirait que c'est bien!" s'exclama Ahmed avec un rire sonore. "Mais cela doit être possible de faire ça avec des sentiments plus gais, non?"

"Mais cela peut être bien, d'une certaine façon. Les sentiments gais ne rentrent pas en moi, c'est tout. Est-il pire d'avoir des sentiments sombres que de n'en point avoir du tout? Je ne suis pas sûr. C'est pour ça que, contrairement à Abigail, je ne crois pas en une noble cause derrière notre chasse au vampire."

"Alors, pourquoi te joins-tu à elle? Juste par amitié?"

"Oh, ce n'est pas parce que je ne crois pas à une noble cause que je ne peux pas avoir envie de faire ravaler sa supériorité à un vampire endimanché." ricana Vassili.

"Tu es un vieux cynique, Vassili. Je t'aime bien, mais quand même, je voudrais bien parler à Abigail directement, parfois..." Il ajouta, d'un air plus triste qu'il n'aurait voulu. "Je voudrais bien avoir des amis comme les tiens. Je voudrais bien pouvoir leur parler."

"Que ferais-tu, si tu connaissais Abigail?" lui demanda le Bansidh avec curiosité.

"Ah ah!" s'exclama Ahmed. "Je profiterais du fait qu'elle n'est pas une vieille cynique individualiste, elle, pour lui conseiller de faire de la politique. Elle devrait vraiment agir à un niveau plus large."

Vassili pouffa de rire. "Tu ne la connais pas. Elle est aussi individualiste que moi. Dès qu'il s'agit de travailler avec des gens qu'elle ne conait pas ou qu'elle n'apprécie pas, elle est terriblement nerveuse."

"Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle donne, en tout cas." bouda Ahmed.

"C'est juste une illusion, parce qu'elle apprécie beaucoup plus de personnes que moi." Vassili changea de sujet. "Au fait, j'aurais besoin que tu me donnes ton opinion sur les habitants d'une maison..."

"Pas de problème? Où ça?"

A partir de ses notes, Abigail avait retrouvé l'appartement de Mercurius, et Vassili l'indiqua à Ahmed. Le visage du fantôme se ferma.

"Non, je me suis trompé. Je ne peux pas y aller."

"Pourquoi?" demanda le Bansidh. Les épaules d'Ahmed frémirent en signe d'impuissance.

"C'est une maison dont un a peur. Il parait que le proriétaire peut ensorceler le fantômes, et les asservir. Même le boss, sans autres précisions, nous a conseille de ne pas nous en approcher ; ce ne sont donc pas juste des légendes. Je n'irai pas espionner là-bas."

"Il a l'air fort..." murmura Vassili. Puis, il rajouta avec un sourire en coin. "C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, en fait. Et puisque tu as du temps, si tu veux, je t'emmène jouer au tarot."

Ahmed eut un grand sourire. "Je ne m'en lasse toujours pas."

"Je ne peux toujours pas comprendre comment tu fais pour ne pas aller regarder les jeux des autres..." fit remarquer Vassili.

"Tu ne peux pas comprendre! Le tarot est un sport noble! On n'utilise pas de méthodes de triche que ses adversaires n'ont pas!" Il suivit Vassili dans le couloir.

* * *

Flamme était assise dans une toute petite cour coincée derrière une maison. Seule une fenêtre grillagée y menait, et outre une épaisse couche de poussière et quelques ordures ménagères, on pouvait y voir un amoncellement de vieux tissus, vieux restes de meubles, un matelas d'où sortaient plusieurs ressorts rouillés et un mannequin enveloppé dans des tissus miteux qui ne méritaient même pas le nom de vêtements.

Elle était en train de travailler, avec une de ses dagues, sur un outil constitué d'une sorte d'épieu, avec à son extrêmité une lame tranchante qui semblait reliée au bois par une boule de tissu.

Elle se releva, et trempa la pointe en métal et en tissu dans un liquide qui se trouvait dans un des vieux bidons de la cour. Puis, elle craqua une allumette à portée de cette pointe, et le tissu s'enflamma.

Le manche était du bois dur qui avait déjà été passé au feu, et il ne sembla pas souffrir de l'embrasement. La petite Bonnet Rouge se mit a faire dans le vide des mouvements de combat armée de cette étrange lance, avec une vivacité toujours impressionnante, même sans magie.

Elle observa sa lame en la pointant vers le haut. Le liquide l'avait couverte au début, et elle s'était enflammée avec le reste, mais maintenant, la flamme ne sortait plus que de la boule de tissu imbibée de combustible, toujours aussi vive. Cependant, dans cette position, la flamme enveloppait encore la lame. Elle se reflétait dans le métal, comme si ce couteau avait une lumière propre, en même temps qu'elle le rendait toujours plus brûlant. Flamme eut un ricanement de satisfaction.

Elle ferma ensuite les yeux, et tourna sur elle-même jusqu'à s'effondrer par terre. Puis elle sembla compter les secondes avec ses doigts, par terre.

Au bout de dix secondes, elle se releva. En quelques instants seulement, le mannequin avait été enflammé à plusieurs endroits, et sa tête avait été balayée par un coup de lance bien placé. Puis, Flamme retourna son arme et enfonça encore plusieurs fois, rageusement, le manche pointu de son arme à l'emplacement du coeur.

"Tu vas mourir." psalmodia-t-elle en donnant les derniers coups inutiles. "Ta chair pourrie sera purifiée par le feu, ton coeur maudit qui ne bat plus connaîtra pour la première fois l'éclat de quelque chose de vivant. Tu ne seras plus que cendres dispersées au vent, comme tu aurais dû l'être depuis si longtemps, et ces cendres seront encore trop propres pour quelqu'un comme toi. Tu vas mourir, tu vas mourir."

Le mannequin acheva de se consumer, semblant de plus en plus minable. Flamme sourit.

"Je dois apprendre à utiliser cette arme contre des cibles mouvantes." dit-elle de sa voix ordinaire. "C'est trop facile, avec les mannequins. Ce soir, j'irai chasser. Et si je réussis à aider quelqu'un qui a le portefeuille bien rempli, je prendrai ma part." Elle réfléchit. "Oui, je peux lui montrer. Si j'ai une quelconque faiblesse dans le maniement de cette arme, il le saura de toute façon. La solution n'est pas d'essayer de le surprendre. Ca ne sera pas possible. Il faut simplement que je n'aie aucune faiblesse."

Elle sourit.

"Allons faire un petit tour dehors. Peut-être que je peux commencer dès maintenant, après tout."

Elle posa le pied sur l'appui d'une des fenêtres, et sauta jusqu'à pouvoir s'appuyer sur un défaut de maçonnerie du mur d'en face. Elle escalada quelques mètres à la force des bras et des jambes, avant de pouvoir trouver une aspérité, qu'elle utilisa encore pour sauter jusqu'au toit le plus bas de ceux qui entouraient sa cour.

Elle se promena ainsi sur les toits, jetant un coup d'oeil aux rues mal famées pour voir ce qui s'y passait. La plupart étaient vides, dans une ou deux d'entre elles elle vit des groupes de gens qui discutaient. Soudain, elle paerçut une petite fille aux cheveux blonds montée sur une barrière, qui essayait d'attraper quelques pommes sur un arbre à l'intérieur d'un jardin privé. C'était une de celles de son groupe ; elle la connaissait.

Un gros chien de garde arriva et aboya furieusement, tentant de happer la fillette. Flamme tendit ses muscles, prête à intervenir. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place sur la barrière et le chien sautait vraiment haut, elle craignait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Mais la fille, sans aucun peur, finit d'attraper ses pommes ; puis elle choisit une des plus vertes, et la jeta avec force sur le nez du molosse, qui laissa échapper un gémissement aux milieux d'aboiements furieux. la gamine sautra de l'autre côté et s'enfuit alors que les propriétaires du chien sortaient.

"Sarah se débrouille bien." pensa Flamme avec fierté. "Il vaut mieux que je n'aille pas lui parler. Ca ne serait pas sûr. Et je ne peux pas l'aider."

"Elle pourrait m'aider, elle." réfléchit-elle intérieurement.

Elle imaginait déjà la petite Sarah, avec son air de filette sage, entrer dans un cabinet de médecin et demander à consulter le statistiques sur les crises d'anémie, "pour un travail scolaire." Très certainement, l'homme, charmé par son visage angélique, n'hésiterait pas une seule chose à lui donner des nombres - sans les noms, bien sûr, on ne transgresse pas ouvertement le secret médical, même pour une jolie petite fille. Mais savoir les lieux où arrivaient les crises les plus graves pouvait déjà être un précieux indicateur sur la présence de vampires.

Elle essaya de s'imaginer, à la place, portant une jolie robe (l'idée lui fit faire la grimace) et entrer dans un cabinet de médecin.

"Salut!" disait-elle de sa voix déjà rocailleuse. "J'ai besoin de voir les stats sur les anémies, pour un travail scolaire."

Non, elle n'arriverait jamais à faire illusion d'une gamine prête à aller préparer des exposés sur le terrain. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien de poli.

La scène se joua pendant quelque temps dans son imagination, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte une dague, la mette sous la gorge du docteur, en clamant "Arrête de tourner autour du pot, donne-moi ces résultats tout de suite, et il ne t'arrivera rien!" Elle soupira et chassa l'idée entière de son esprit.

"Je pourrais vraiment lui demander... Si c'est le jour, il ne le saura pas..." Puis elle se reprit. "Non. Il faut que je les oublie. J'étais bien partie, pourtant! Avant de la revoir, là, je n'aurais pas su décrire son visage. Alors ce n'est pas la peine d'aller plus loin. De toute façon, je serais quoi si je ne savais pas me débrouiller toute seule?"

Elle soupira, et continua sa route sur les toits, en donnant toujours des coups d'oeil, plus distraits maintenant, aux rues alentour.

* * *

Assises côte à côte sur un canapé de la maison de Mairead, les deux jeunes filles souriaient, peletonnées l'une contre l'autre. Devant la Satyre, une coupe qui avait contenu de la salade de fruits était vide, à l'exception des pamplemousses soigneusement triés et laissés au fond. Celle de Lisa était encore à moitié pleine. Le père de Mairead jouait de la guitare, accompagné au chant par sa femme et son fils aîné. Les dernier accords de "Heart of gold" résonnaient dans la pièce, et Lisa s'étira, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Mairead applaudit à tout rompre.

"Une autre?" demanda le père.

"Oui!" s'exclama Mairead.

Le père entame les premières mesures d'une adaptation guitare de "Idioteque". cette fois-ci, plus personne ne l'accompagnait ni au chant ni à la danse alors qu'il susurrait les paroles mystérieuses de la chanson. Soudain, Lisa eut un tremblement.

"Que se passe-t-il?" lui demanda Mairead.

Elle claquait des dents maintenant, et la mère de Mairead s'affola, posa une main sur son front. "Elle n'est pas chaude, pourtant." murmura-t-elle. "Qui se passe-t-il?"

"Non, je ne suis pas chaude! Je suis très froide!" s'exclama Mairead. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi monter en haut, dans la chambre!"

Elle se leva et courut dans l'escalier.

"Je vais voir si elle va bien!" s'exclama Mairead, qui la suivit.

"Penses-tu qu'une tisane calmante pourrait être utile?" demanda la mère de Mairead, désorientée.

"Peut-être que Silvana..." murmura le père. "J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui..."

"Oui!" s'exclama la jeune Satyre. "Je vais voir si elle va bien!"

Elle agrippa la guitare de son père et monta elle aussi l'escalier. Lisa était dans la première chambre, celle où le soleil rentrait à cette heure de l'après-midi. Mairead frappa timidement.

"Entre." lui dit la voix de Lisa. Elle regardait le soleil, penchée par la fenêtre. Mairead lui posa la main sur les épaules, mais Lisa semblait ne pas la remarquer, toujours tendue en direction du soleil.

"As-tu eu peur de la musique?" demanda Mairead. Lisa hocha la tête.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je vais la chasser avec une autre." dit la petite Satyre d'un ton décidé. Elle s'éloigna de Lisa, s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et saisit la guitare qu'elle y avait déposée. "C'est une chanson qui n'est pas à moi, mais je peux te l'offrir quand même. Je t'offrirais le monde entier, alors même qu'il n'est pas à moi."

Elle entama les premières mesures de "Sad Lisa"

"She hangs her head and cries in my shirt,  
She must be hurt very badly,  
Tell me what's making you sadly.  
Open your door, don't hide in the dark,  
You're lost in the dark,  
You can trust me,  
'Cause you know that's how it must be,  
Lisa Lisa, sad Lisa Lisa"

Lisa se détendit au fur et à mesure, et à la fin de la chanson, son expression était rêveuse, et elle demanda :

"Je voudrais bien aller voir le soleil de dehors."

"Bonne idée!" s'exclama Mairead.

Elles redescendirent les escaliers ensemble.

"Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux!" s'exclama la mère.

"On va sortir, maman! On retourne au parc!" dit Mairead.

"He, toi, n'en fais pas trop baver à ma soeur, gendrette!" dit Hermès avec un clin d'oeil.

Rapidement, elles furent au parc où elles étaient allées la dernière fois. Elles marchaient silencieusement, l'une à côté de l'autre, Lisa faisait attention de ne jamais passer à l'ombre et Mairead l'imitait, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

"Te souviens-tu du dernier livre de l'école que tu m'as fait lire?" demanda soudain Lisa. Elle commença à déclamer.

"Noble et brillant Auteur d'une triste Famille,  
Toi, dont ma Mère osait se vanter d'être Fille,  
Qui peut-être rougis du trouble où tu me vois,  
Soleil, je te viens voir pour la dernière fois."

Lisa se tut un instant, avant de reprendre. "Mais tu sais, moi je ne suis pas la descendante du soleil. Nous en avons déjà parlé. Je suis la fille d'humains. Même s'il y avait des astres dans mon ascendance, ce seraient la lune ou certaines étoiles."

Mairead hocha la tête. "De quelle constellation viendrais-tu? Celle du cygne, peut-être?"

"Peu importe." répondit Lisa. "Ce qui compte, c'est que je ne suis pas liée au soleil. L'âge de glace se rapproche. Il viendra, le temps où le soleil ne brillera plus."

"Ce n'est pas vrai!" s'exclama Mairead. "Il ne faut pas avoir d'idées si noires!"

"Je ne le fais pas exprès." répondit Lisa. "Mais c'est toi, la fille du soleil, n'est-ce pas? Je t'en pris, si un jour je ne vois plus le soleil, remplace-le, brille pour moi..."

Cette fois, c'est Lisa qui se jeta dans les bras de Mairead avant de l'embrasser. La petite Satyre répondit sans hésitation, la serrant dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que des insultes fusent.

"Salooopes. Gouiiines"

"C'est une honte! Quelles dévergondées."

Mairead, confuse, cessa d'embrasser Lisa. Elle fit un grand sourire à la ronde pour les gens qui la regardaient, curieux ou hostiles, et proposa à Lisa. "Allons là où on ne nous verra pas!"

Lisa la suivit, et Mairead l'entraîna en courant à toute vitesse jusqu'à un arbre élevé, couvert de feuilles jaunes.

"On va monter là-haut! Personne ne nous dérangera! Sauf les oiseaux, et eux ne diront rien - tant que nous n'écrasons pas leurs nids, je veux dire."

Mairead, pendant que personne ne les regardait qui soit susceptible d'aller prévenir un gardien, fit la courte échelle à Lisa pour atteindre la plus basse des branches, puis la suivit avec habileté.

D'en haut, personne ne pouvait les voir à moins de les chercher, et elles-mêmes ne pouvaient distinguer les passants qu'en écartant les épaisses grappes de feuilles.

"Finissons ce que nous avons commencé." murmura Mairead avant de reprendre Lisa dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à nouveau.

"Les gens sont méchants." fit remarquer Lisa quand ce fut fait.

"Ils ne comprennent pas." répondit Mairead. "Ou alors, ils sont jaloux de nous. Il y a de quoi! Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils soient vraiment méchants." Elle écarta une des branches, lui offrant accès à l'extérieur. "Regarde cette femme qui nourrit les pigeons! Elle ne le ferait pas si elle était méchante. Peut-ête qu'elle croit que les gens sont méchants, aussi, alors elle préfère les pigeons. Et, oh, regarde cette petite fille!"

Elle désignait Claire-chimère, qui jouait dans le sable sous le regard d'Elisabeth.

"Tu crois qu'elle est gentille?" demanda Lisa.

"Non... Enfin oui, mais ce n'et pas ça que je voulais dire! C'est une fille-chimère!"

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Qu'elle est faite de songe, comme nous... enfin moi..."

"C'est une fée, elle aussi?"

"Non, pas vraiment. Nous sommes à moitié humains, Abigail m'a dit, mais celle-là est un pur rêve comme Miroir, Sharky ou Mortimer."

"Je ne vois pas la différence!" s'exclama Lisa. "Tu es douce comme un rêve, mais tu es réelle, et elle aussi, puisqu'elle est là. Et Mortimer est vraiment un serpent! Alors elle, c'est vraiment une humaine."

"Tu veux aller lui parler?" proposa Mairead. Lisa acquiesça, et Mairead aida Lisa à descendre avant de bondir de l'arbre. Elles arrivèrent près de Claire-chimère et commençèrent à lui parler. A ce moment, la femme qui les accompagnait fit un grand sourire.

"Bonjour!" leur dit-elle, en se levant pour s'approcher d'elles. "Voudriez-vous devenir les amies de ma petite soeur?"

Mairead approuva en riant, sans s'étonner du caractère soudain de la démarche, ni du ton très insistant avec lequel elle était prononcée. "Voudriez-vous jouer avec elle?" demanda Elisabeth, d'un ton presque suppliant.

"Bien sûr!" répondit Mairead. "A quoi veut-tu jouer?"

"Je veux jouer à la dinette!" s'exclama la petite fille.

Sa soeur avait amené de nombreux jouets, mais elles ne les avaient pas encore sortis. Mairead alla chercher la dinette, disposa les assiettes devant elles, et c'est avec un grand plaisir que la petite fille commença à découper pour elles de la nourriture imaginaire.

"Alors voilà, une part de tarte aux fraises pour toi, une pour toi et deux pour moi, et... quelle horreur, il va en rester!"

Mairead, pour aider, alla chercher le nounours qui se trouvait dans le tas de jouets, et installa pour lui une assiette, non sans lui avoir mis un couteau dans une main et une fourchette dans l'autre. "Il mangera le reste."

Lisa se perdit dans une profonde méditation en l'observant. Puis elle alla à son tour regarder dans le coffre à jouets, et revint avec des feutres de couleur. Sur une des feuilles jaunes de l'arbre qui lui étaient restées dans les cheveux, elle griffonna "chef tribal dangereux" et le plaça devant la peluche.

"Sais-tu qu'il existe des clans d'ours mangeurs d'hommes?" murmura-t-elle d'un ton de film d'horreur à l'oreille de Claire. Cette dernière prit l'effrayante nouvelle avec beaucoup d'amusement, et peu de temps après, elles étaient des chasseurs lancés sur la piste des ours mangeurs d'hommes.

"Nous allons partir." dit Lisa au bout d'une heure environ.

Encore une fois, Elisabeth qui donnait l'air de regarder d'un oeil distrait leur sauta dessus immédiatement. "Mais vous reviendrez, n'est-ce pas? Vous reviendrez? Nous sommes là toutes les semaines, et parfois le soir en semaine."

Mairead et Lisa hochèrent la tête, parfaitement synchronisées, et un sourire apparut sur le visage de la femme, qui retourna s'asseoir à sa place. La petite fille, au moment de partir, tira le pan de la robe de Mairead avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

"Vous reviendrez vraiment, n'est-ce pas? Vous m'aiderez à exister?"

Encore une fois, d'une même voix, elles répondirent "Oui."


	19. Où on voit peu les personnages principau

_Où l'on ne voit que fort peu les personnages principaux, à en douter de leur principalité_

* * *

Lukas ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une amère nostalgie en arrivant à la cour d'Occitanie.

"Je ne sais pas si nous trouverons quelque chose qui appartiendra à ce salaud." dit Ewen, "mais la plus petite chance doit être tentée."

Le palais était propre, mais désert. Là où autrefois, les invités profitaient des spectacles et les serviteurs s'activaient, ne régnait qu'un silence morne.

"Où sont-ils tous?" demanda Lukas.

"Le palais porte le deuil. Nous n'allions pas les forcer à rester... Ils ont tous gagné des terres plus gaies."

"Mais personne n'est resté pour vous soutenir?"

"Seulement quelques-uns des plus fidèles serviteurs. Et quelques-uns des plus chers amis de mon père et de ma défunte mère. Mais mon père a eu quelques déplaisantes surprises. Pour moi, de toute façon, ça ne fait pas de différence. Je n'avais pas manifesté mon intention de rester."

"Où est votre fiancée?" demanda Lukas.

"Ce n'était pas encore ma fiancée!" s'exclama Ewen.

"Peu importe. Dame Mélisande."

"Elle est rentrée chez elle aussi." dit Ewen. "Je la comprends. Mon père n'est pas agréable à vivre, ces jours-ci. Elle était si charmante, si brillante ; elle mérite mieux qu'une cour fantôme."

"N'allez-vous pas...?" Lukas s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa question, mais le Sidhe comprit.

"Je ne sais." répondit Ewen. "Disons que j'ai plus important à faire que de me marier, ces temps-ci."

Ils arrivèrent devant une luxueuse porte, fermée à clé.

"J'ai gardé la clé de chez ma mère." dit Ewen. "Je vais chercher moi-même, je crois. Veux-tu aller présenter tes respects à mon père?"

"Je pensais y aller avec vous!" s'exclama Lukas.

Le regard d'Ewen s'assombrit. "Je n'ai pas envie de le voir. Ou plutôt, je pense qu'il n'a pas envie de me voir. Je ressemble trop à ma mère, et il y a trop de tristesse dans son regard quand il sait que je suis là."

"Je vais y aller." dit Lukas, le laissant entrer seul dans les appartement de Dame Aelis.

Il passa devant plusieurs portes fermées, puis dans un couloir qui longeait un petit jardin intérieur, aménagé pour l'entrainement.

Il se mit à soupirer, contemplant la cour vide. Puis il se reprit et repartit en direction de la salle du trône.

Le duc avait l'air infiniment vieilli. Son visage était toujours mince et beau, son corps énergique et musclé, mais ses cheveux commençaient à blanchir, et surtout ses yeux semblaient morts et ternes.

Il discutait avec un de ses vassaux, un homme aux longs cheveux roux. Quand Lukas s'inclina, attendant d'être remarqué, il leva très lentement le regard vers lui.

"Chevalier Lukas. Quel est la raison de votre venue?"

Le Troll hésita. Ewen ne voulait pas voir son père, mais serait-il d'accord pour qu'on annonce sa présence? Il décida de n'en pas parler.

"Je suis venu vous présenter mes hommages, ainsi que mes condoléances pour le malheur qui vous a frappé."

"C'est aimable à vous." répondit le duc. "Mais cela n'a plus aucune utilité."

Lukas regarda l'homme malheureux et amer.

"Vous ne pouvez aider personne ici. J'ai entendu parler de la cour du Soler. J'ignore si vous regrettez la grandeur de la notre. Mais je regrette ce que vous êtes devenu. Vous étiez un serviteur courageux et noble. Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas accompli une réelle quête?"

"Allons, seigneur Esdras!" dit le Sidhe aux cheveux roux, manifestement gêné.

"Et ne me répondez pas que vous allez vivre!" s'exclama le duc, tonnant, intimidant Lukas jusqu'à la moëlle des os. Il essaya de se dire que ce n'était qu'un artifice de noble, mais ce n'était pas ce que son corps paralysé lui disait. "J'en témoignerai pour vous, pour tous. Ce que vous obtenez pour vivre vous quittera un jour, vous laissant désespéré. Seule la gloire est immortelle, chevalier Lukas. Et pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de fief, la gloire ne peut être que celle du barde ou celle du guerrier!"

Il se rassit, son aura s'atténuant en même temps que la colère le quittait. "Mais peut-être même cela est-il vain. Et ce que je vous dis aussi. Adieu et merci, chevalier."

Lukas ressortit de la salle, partagé entre des sentiments vivaces. Il ressentait de l'horreur devant ce qu'était devenu le duc, qui autrefois était optimiste et juste. Il était en colère, il se sentait humilié par ses paroles et son attitude. En même temps, il ne pouvait se retenir d'éprouver de la compassion pour lui. Et c'est peut-être ce sentiment, éprouvé pour quelqu'un qui s'était toujours placé tellement plus haut que lui, qui le surprenait le plus.

Ne voulant plus rester auprès de la salle du trône ni rejoindre Ewen dans les appartement de sa mère, il retourna dans le petit jardin. Après l'avoir vaguement regardé, il y descendit et se mit à l'examiner méthodiquement, plus par désoeuvrement que par réel espoir de trouver ce qu'Ewen recherchait.

* * *

Ewen le rejoignit. Son visage sombre et dégoûté trahissait son échec.

"Il y a d'horribles souvenirs que je n'aurais pas dû détruire. Comment va mon père?" continua-t-il.

"Mal." répondit Lukas, sans chercher à y mettre les formes.

Ewen sembla encore plus accablé. "Malgré sa peine, il administre toujours le duché avec plus de soin que jamais. Aussi, à chaque fois que je reviens, je m'attends à le trouver mieux, mais ce n'est jamais le cas." Il regarda Ewen. "Comment s'est-il comporté avec toi?"

"Il a été hautain, comme d'habitude. Mais plus amer. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous partez?"

"J'ai dû partir à la recherche d'une voyante." dit Ewen. "Pour savoir où le retrouver. J'ai trouvé la meilleure de toutes. C'est elle qui m'a dit tout ce que je sais sur lui, sur la façon dont il tente de briser la malédiction." Sa voix s'emplit de rancune. "Vieille Bansidh détestable. Elle m'a imposé des tâches dures et humiliantes. Mais j'ai surmonté cela. Je la hais, malgré les services qu'elle m'a rendus. Ces anciens parmi les roturiers ne perdent jamais une occasion de prendre une mesquine revanche."

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le terrain d'entraînement. "Te souviens-tu de cet endroit?"

"Bien sûr." grogna Lukas.

"Nous nous somes entraînés de nombreuses fois." dit Ewen en souriant.

"Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me le rappelle!" s'exclama Lukas, d'une voix soudainement pleine de colère.

"Nous parlions comme des amis, à l'époque!" s'exclama Ewen, d'une voix dans laquelle la colère perçait aussi.

"Ce n'était qu'une illusion, apparemment." répondit le Troll. "Je ne jouerai plus le jeu de l'égalité. Je sais ce qu'il en est vraiment. Je viens de parler à votre père, il m'est impossible de l'oublier!"

"Même s'il n'est plus question d'amitié," continua Ewen, se forçant à rester calme, "nous formions une équipe." Il soupira. "Cela ne pourrait-il pas être le cas à nouveau?"

"Pourquoi?" demanda le Troll.

"Parce que sinon, nous perdrons!" s'exclama Ewen, sans plus chercher à se retenir. "Parce qu'ensemble, nous étions forts, et si nous devons rester comme des étrangers l'un à l'autre, alors ce n'est même pas la peine que tu m'accompagnes, tu seras plus une charge qu'autre chose! Tu as bien voulu me soutenir, et je t'en remercie, mais tu dois le faire vraiment!"

Lukas réfléchit et dit "Je tâcherai, mon seigneur. C'est une bonne raison."

Ewen eut un sourire affligé, détourna le regard du Troll, et se mit à observer attentivement le matériel.

"Il n'a pas servi depuis longtemps, mais je crois qu'il marche encore." Il se leva. "Entraînons-nous. Nous en aurons besoin. Car je suis sûr que nous le retrouverons! Même si nous ne pouvon pas nous faire aider par ces changelins de Perpignan, nous le retrouverons!"

Lukas leva sa hache, se sentant gagné par l'assurance - feinte ou non - du jeune Sidhe.

"Cela fait longtemps." dit-il.

La première des formes illusoires et dansantes se dressa devant eux. Ils foncèrent en même temps.

* * *

"Mais j'ai peur!" s'exclama Anselme.

"Nous sommes plus forts que lui." assura Mercurius. "Il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir."

"N'est-il pas extrêmement ancien et puissant?" demanda Anselme.

"Il peut se dissimuler aux regards et aux détections de façon impressionnante. Si tes amis les fées ne m'en avaient pas parlé, j'aurais peut-être même pu ne jamais m'apercevoir de sa présence." répondit le vampire. "Il est également capable de voir les auras et les pensées des autres, certainement mieux que moi, et de contrôler autrui, de façon plus puissante que moi aussi."

"Ce n'est pas très encourageant..." dit Anselme.

"Il est aussi certainement très doué au combat. Mais de ce point de vue-là, j'ai un avantage certain."

Il claqua des doigts, déchaînant une flamme claire au milieu de la pièce, qui s'éteignit rapidement faute de combustible.

"Il ne pourra pas me contrôler, parce que, malheureusement, j'ai déjà une autre allégeance envers le Conseil. Je ne pourrai pas le contrôler non plus, car il est très ancien. Mais ce n'est pas là qu'est la différence de force entre nous deux."

"Où est-ce?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, mon cher magicien. Nous avons beaucoup de points communs, lui et moi. Beaucoup de disciplines en commun, et un certain amour pour le pouvoir sur autrui. Mais notre ennemi utilise les gens qu'il contrôle pour ses spectacles. Il ne réussit à s'en faire que des jouets ou des ennemis ; dont ceux qui les ont perdus en me révélant son existence. Les humains que j'utilise sont mes outils, et ajoutent à ma puissance."

"Vu comme ça..." dit Anselme, pas convaincu.

"Et surtout nous n'avons pas le même manière de concevoir la vision. Nous n'avons pas la même manière de concevoir le contrôle. Il pense que s'il sait les sentiments les plus profonds de ceux qu'il suit, il pourra contrôler leur vie. C'est une absurdité. Nos existences sont formées par des mouvements de groupes, invisibles, inexorables, bien plus que par les sentiments. Il pense que s'il connait une personne aussi bien qu'elle se connait elle-même, il la possède. Mais il faut les connaître mieux. Il ne faut pas s'arrêter aux personnes. Il faut voir les réseaux, les liens, si on veut comprendre ce qui se passe. Il faut comprendre pour influencer."

Anselme hocha la tête, de l'air tranquille et intelligent qu'il avait lors de ses propres élaborations abstraites.

"Il ne peut lire les sentiments de chacun."

"Non. Et même s'il le faisait je ne sais s'il trouverait l'esprit d'analyse qui sert à dégager ce qui est vraiment important. Oh, il n'est pas stupide. Il s'agit de forme de l'intelligence. C'est parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qui se trame ici, plus encore que parce qu'il fait cavalier seul, qu'il s'est fait des ennemis des fées, au lieu de les mettre dans son camp comme cela aurait dû être. C'est même assez drôle, quand on y pense. Elles se sont bien trompées. Tiens-tu à elles?"

"Abigail est mon amie. Vous le savez."

"Ce n'est pas un problème. Ils me devront un service. Quand notre Grand Projet sera accompli, je les ferai quitter la ville et rejoindre leur cour. Ils ne pourront pas me le refuser. Ainsi, ils ne se mettront pas dans nos pattes comme ils auraient pu le faire ; et surtout, ils ne seront pas victimes de la Paix."

"Je n'aime pas ce projet!" s'exclama Anselme.

"Toi non plus, je ne te laisserai pas ici à ce moment-là." dit Mercurius. "Je surveillerai avec soin qui est dans la ville. J'en ferai partir qui tu le souhaiteras. J'ai envie de te garder, tu le sais."

Anselme rougit, sourit, puis essaya de dissimuler ses sentiments, peine perdue.

"Et toi, tu as envie de rester avec moi." Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation. "Tu fais partie des mes atouts précieux dans notre combat. Ce vampire, ne penses-tu pas être capable de le brûler intégralement en quelques secondes?"

"Il me tuerait en moins de quelques secondes!" s'exclama le mage.

"Hey! Je ne te demande pas de le faire tout seul!" s'exclama le vampire d'un air amusé. "Je serai avec toi! En fait, une fois que nous l'aurons repéré ensemble, tu me serviras essentiellement de solution de secours, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal." Il prit le magicien dans ses bras. "Tu me protègeras, n'est-ce pas?"

Anselme ouvrit des yeux égarés. "Oui... Bien sûr..."

Le vampire lui caressa les cheveux. "Au péril de ta vie... Parce que tu es à moi..."

Anselme, dont la respiration s'était accélérée, n'eut qu'un gémissement d'acquiescement.

"Et tu ne t'opposeras pas à mes projets." Mercurius lui mordilla l'oreille, puis lécha le sang qui coulait pour fermer la blessure. "Dis-moi pourquoi."

"Parce que je vous aime." dit faiblement Anselme. "Et parce que vous me donnez ce que je souhaite plus que tout au monde."

Il fut récompensé de sa réponse par un baiser profond, qui se transforma en morsure. Le vampire lécha le sang sur ses lèvres, puis s'écarta.

"C'est comme ça que c'est le meilleur." dit-il. "Les mensonges, la magie de contrôle ou les liens de sang sont tellement prévisibles." Il eut un grand sourire.

Anselme éclata d'un petit rire fataliste. "C'est ce que je me dis aussi."

"J'ai de nombreux esclaves." dit le vampire, "mais tu es spécial, et pas seulement parce que tu es fort."

"Ne dites pas ça..." dit Anselme.

"Cela ne te fait pas plaisir?"

"Si... bien sûr... mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrai."

"Vraiment," murmura encore le vampire, le reprenant dans ses bras en souriant toujours. "Ai-je jamais eu besoin de te mentir?"

* * *

"Alors tu vois, le petit poney avec les ailes de libellule, c'est Aphrodite, et elle est trèèèèès fâchée que son fils Eros soit tombé amoureux de Psyche."

"Parce que Psyche est plus belle qu'elle!" précisa Mairead.

Claire-chimère hocha la tête : "Oui! Les ailes de papillon sont vraiment plus jolies!"

"Tu savais qu'il y avait autrefois des hommes à ailes de papillon? Mais ils ont disparu, il n'en reste plus!"

"C'est horrible!"

"Mais il reste les hommes à ailes d'oiseaux, qui sont les anges, et les hommes à ailes de libellules, qui sont les fées."

"Hey!" contesta Mairead.

"Il y a aussi des fées sans ailes, bien sûr... Et il y a des anges sans ailes, qui sont malheureux parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas quitter la terre."

"C'est horrible aussi!"

"Mais on va revenir à l'histoire." dit Mairead hativement. "Aphrodite fit contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur, et elle dut laisser Eros épouser Psyche."

"Mais un amour si beau est forcément fragile." continua Lisa, "aussi il y a une condition à leur union. Psyche ne doit jamais voir son mari."

"C'est du gâchis, de ne jamais voir son mari quand c'est le plus bel homme du monde!" s'exclama Mairead.

"C'est pour ça que c'est une condition très difficile... Et toi, Claire, si on te donnait une boîte avec interdiction totale de regarder les très belles choses qu'il y a dedans, que ferais-tu?"

Claire-chimère avala sa salive, sans répondre. "La suite de l'histoire!"

"Alors, un jour, Psyche ne peut plus résister." Elle alluma une lampe... Mairead lui montra la lampe-à-poneys-mythologiques fabriquée avec une chaussure et un ruban, et...

Claire-chimère retenait son souffle, haletante.

"Et elle le vit!" s'exclama Lisa. "Elle fut bien surprise de constater que ce n'était pas un monstre, comme on le lui avait dit!"

"Ca fait plusieurs mois qu'ils couchent ensemble." fit remarque Mairead. "Même sans le voir, elle aurait pu s'en rendre compte."

"Et elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle laissa tomber une goutte d'huile sur sa peau!"

"De l'huile? Pourquoi de l'huile dans une lampe?"

"Ah, c'est une lampe spéciale! Il y a du vrai feu dedans, avec de l'huile qui brûle! Ils avaient ça à l'époque."

"En tout cas, Eros se réveilla." continua Mairead, "et il fut très attristé. En effet, sa mère lui avait promis que si la curiosité de Psyche était plus forte que sa loyauté, il devrait la quitter!"

"Il lui dit adieu, et la laissa seule, dans la chambre vide, avec les gouttes d'huile brûlante qui lui coulaient sur les doigts sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Ou plutôt sur les sabots - ce sont des poneys, après tout."

"Eros s'enferma chez lui, d'où il ne voulut plus ressortir. Ce fut une triste époque. Les gens ne tombaient plus amoureux. Même quand ils rencontraient quelqu'un qui avait toutes les qualités du monde, leur coeur ne battait plus."

Claire-chimère écoutait, fascinée, en regardant les petits poneys qui semblaient agiter vaguement leurs crinières quand on parlait d'eux.

Par contre, ils ne semblèrent pas le moins du monde effrayés quand une tornade blanche traversa le parc pour s'enrouler autour du cou de Mairead.

"Miroir!" s'exclama Mairead.

"Oh, il est mignon! Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Claire-chimère.

Elle avança des doigts timides vers lui. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait vraiment le toucher, en ressentant quelque chose, sa joie ne connut plus de bornes et elle oublia complètement Eros et Psyche.

Miroir s'adressa à Lisa : "Je sais où ils sont."

"Ils sont venus avec toi?"

"Non. Ils n'ont pas pu. Ils sont prisonniers."

Lisa ouvrit de grands yeux effarés, et Mairead sauta sur ses pieds. "Où ça? Il faut aller les chercher!"

"Aller chercher quoi?" demanda Claire-chimère. Mairead fut confuse. Elle se remit à genoux pour parler à la petite fille. "Ce sont un serpent, un requin et un lacet de chaussure qui appartiennent à Lisa."

Elle fronça le nez "J'ai peur des serpents. Et des requins."

"Et pas des lacets de chaussure?" demanda Lisa.

"Non!"

"C'est bien. Tu es une grande fille!"

Elisabeth se leva, et demanda "Que se passe-t-il?"

"Grande soeur, regarde comme il est mignon!" s'exclama Claire-chimère.

Elisabeth eut un vague sourire forcé, alors que ses yeux fixaient le vide. "Très mignon, ma chérie. mais il faut rentrer, ce soir."

"Oh non, pas déjà!"

"Il va faire nuit. Et tu les reverras, ma chérie. Tu vois bien qu'elles viennent à chaque fois!"

Claire-chimère partit, avec de grands au revoirs. Lisa et Mairead se retrouvèrent seules. Mairead prit sa main en murmurant "On va aller les chercher. Miroir, dis-nous où c'est."

"C'est loin, dans la campagne. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle. Je pourrais vous guider, mais c'est dangereux. Très dangereux! Pièges! Grosses bêtes! Squelettes!"

Sa fourrure se hérissait de peur.

"On va demander de l'aide!" s'exclama Mairead. "Mais on va y aller! Je suis sûre qu'ils nous aideront! Lukas, Fergus, Abigail, et les autres!"

"Tu crois? On peut leur demander?"

"J'en suis sûre! Et bien sûr qu'on peut leur demander! Dans le pire des cas, ils ne voudront pas, mais je ne crois pas! Ce sont des héros, tu sais! Ils sont venus avec moi te chercher, sans la moindre hésitation! Ils savent se battre! Et la magie aussi!"

"Et toi? Tu fais de la magie?"

"Je... je ne sais pas! Je n'ai jamais appris, ça doit être pour ça! Et de toute façon, ça ne serait pas pareil!"

"Je suis sûre que tu peux!" lui dit Lisa.

Mairead l'embrassa. "Promis, je vais apprendre! Mais là, il faut aller les sauver le plus vite possible, et on ne peut pas le faire toutes seules!"

"Non. Nous avons besoin d'eux. Plusse au ciel qu'ils aient besoin de nous."

"Tu sais, ils font ça par gentillesse." dit Mairead, un peu gênée. "Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils attendent quelque chose en retour, ou..."

"C'est bon." dit Lisa. "On y va. Ils auront quelque chose."

* * *

"Lukas!" s'exclama Mairead. "Ca fait plus d'une semaine que je ne t'ai pas vu! Comment vas-tu?"

"Accepterais-tu de venir avec nous dans une maison hantée par des squelettes, des pièges, et des grosses bêtes?" demanda Lisa.

Le Troll se gratta la tête : "Dans quel but?"

"Nous avons retrouvé les animaux de Lisa!" s'exclama Mairead. "Enfin, Miroir les a retrouvés. Mais ils sont prisonniers, et nous avons besoin d'aide!"

"Prisonniers? De qui?"

"Je ne sais pas si Miroir a bien tout compris..." dit Mairead d'un air peiné.

Lukas ramassa deux brins d'herbe, en fit une tresse qu'il divisa ensuite en deux, gardant l'un des morceaux au coin des lèvres et proposant l'autre au furet, qui avait retrouvé sa place habituelle enroulé autour du cou de Mairead. Miroir le mordilla, et Lukas lui demanda "Où était cet endroit?"

"Par là!" répondit le furet, désignant une direction à l'aide de sa queue. "Loin."

"Combien de jours de course?" demanda encore le Troll. "Et quel est la taille de cette maison? Quels sauts d'animaux d'un bout à l'autre, et de bas en haut?"

Le furet répondit à ses questions. "Où étaient ceux que vous recherchez?"

"Haut! Très haut!"

"Et combien y avait-il de monstres, ou de personnes, avec eux?"

"J'en ai vu un, et encore un, et encore un, et encore un, puis j'ai couru! Je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'attrapent aussi!"

Les filles qui n'avaient obtenu que des renseignements flous quand elles avaient posé les questions, essayant vainement d'expliquer ce qu'était un kilomètre, écoutaient cette conversation avec admiration.

"Je vais essayer de venir." conclut de Troll avec un soupir.

"Essayer?" demanda Mairead. "Tu ne peux pas simplement mettre un pied devant l'autre et y aller?"

Lukas eut un sourire amusé. "Il faut que je demande l'autorisation à Ewen."

"Tu ne peux pas y aller sans?" demanda Mairead.

"J'ai pris l'engagement de l'aider dans sa quête ; et cela inclut de ne pas courir le risque de me faire blesser dans d'autres aventures, sans son accord."

"Et tu ne peux pas briser ton engagement." dit Lisa d'un air songeur.

"Non, je ne peux pas." répondit-il sans hésiter.

"Pourquoi l'as-tu promis en premier lieu?" demanda encore Lisa.

"Parce que j'étais stupide." répondit le Troll avec aussi peu d'hésitation. "J'avais rêvé de gloire et de noblesse. Quand j'ai découvert la société féérique et que tout m'est tombé dessus en même temps, je pensais que prêter serment à un seigneur, qui m'avertirait quand il y a une quête à faire pour la défense des faibles, qui me procurerait équipement et magie, était une bonne idée. En plus, le duc Amaury inspirait confiance, et jamais il ne m'a envoyé faire quoi que ce soit de mal ; mais malgré tout, ce lien est plus dur que je ne l'aurais cru. Je l'ai accepté, parce que j'étais frappé par la magnificence des Sidhes et de leurs cours ; mais jamais on ne devrait faire serment d'obéir à quelqu'un, fut-il juste. Même s'il vous offre beaucoup en échange."

"Oui, c'est vrai, encore un mois..." dit Mairead, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose.

"Encore deux semaines et demie, maintenant!" s'exclama Lukas.

"Mais le prince Ewen a bonne réputation, on m'a dit?" continuait la patite Satyre. "Pourquoi il refuserait de te laisser venir nous aider?"

"Oui, pourquoi?" se demanda Lukas d'un air songeur. "Je lui demanderai. C'est tout ce que je peux promettre." ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

* * *

"Cas typique de problème situé entre le clavier et la chaise." aprouva gravement Fergus.

"N'est-ce pas? Quand on a dit trois fois à quelqu'un de mettre le CD dans le deuxième lecteur, qu'il nous dit au téléphone que ça ne marche pas, et qu'après un interrogatoire rigoureux on découvre que c'est parce que le CD a été mis dans le premier lecteur, il y a de quoi désespérer! Comment est-on censé deviner ça? Je devrais me faire nommer Madame Soleil!"

"J'ai mieux! Mets une djellabah, mets-toi du noir sur la figure, et distribue des cartes de visite au nom de Maître Mamadou, désenvoutement et exorcismes pour ordinateurs! Guérison par imposition des mains (en appuyant sur le bouton), suppression de tous les démons (même si ensuite ça marche beaucoup moins bien, forcément)!"

"Je me demande si les vrais marabouts sont comme ça..." soupira Abigail. "S'ils savent parfaitement comment traiter avec les esprits, mais sont atterrés par les clients qui oublient le détail le plus important, la couleur de l'oiseau qui chantait, la forme de nuages. Je me demande s'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre pourquoi certaines personnes ne voient pas que c'est important." Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte. "Vous pouvez entrer, les filles."

"Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser." dit Mairead en apparaissant dans le cadre de la porte avant d'ouvrir. "D'accord, vous étiez en train de crier, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne vous ai jamais vus aussi bien vous entendre."

Fergus et Abigail se jetèrent mutuellement un regard en coin, avant de détourner les yeux. "Vous cherchez quelque chose?" demanda Abigail, changeant le sujet.

"Oui! Merci de me le rappeler! Miroir a trouvé les amis de Lisa, et on se demandait... c'est peut-être abuser, parce que c'est déjà vous qui avez trouvé Lisa! Mais ils sont dans une maison hantée bizarre, et on se demandait si vous ne pourriez pas nous aider."

"Une maison hantée?" demanda Abigail. "Où ça?"

Miroir lui répondit par de petits cris, manifestement incompréhensibles pour elle.

"Il dit que c'est loin." traduisit Mairead. Abigail leva les yeux au ciel.

Lukas lui a déjà posé ces questions." dit Lisa. "Lukas sait parler aux animaux, lui." Elle lui répéta tout ce que Miroir lui avait dit.

"Comme si je connaissais la vitesse moyenne des furets!" soupira-t-elle. "Fergus, en chat, quelle distance pourrais-tu parcourir?..."

"Mais voyons, je pourrais faire le tour du monde, une, deux, mille fois... Juste pour venir te rejoindre, lalala!"

Elle soupira "Je vais chercher sur Internet. Ca sera toujours mieux que rien, ou que des renseignements de Pooka."

"Ca veut dire que c'est oui?" demanda Mairead.

Abigail semble surprise de la question. "Mais bien sûr, c'est oui. Tu as cours demain, n'est-ce pas? Moi j'ai séminaire, en tout cas. Rendez-vous ici demain soir? Ca vous va?"

"Oui! Merci!" s'exclama Mairead. Elle se mit à sautiller. "Merci, merci! A demain!"

Elle s'éloigna avec Lisa en lui disant "Tu vois, je le savais!", alors qu'Abigail essayait de chercher les meilleurs documents sur la vitesse des mustélidés.

"Tu préfères Internet à moi! Comme je suis jaloooooux!" fit remarquer le Pooka.

"Que veux-tu..." répondit Abigail légèrement, "je suis de religion googliste. Google donne beaucoup plus de réponses à vos questions que n'importe quel Dieu, et si quelque chose ne se trouve pas sur google, ce n'est pas la peine d'y croire. Aussi, laisse-moi à mes dévotions quotidiennes... classification paléognétique... Sexe avec des mustélidés... Les mustélidés veulent conquérir le monde... le scandale des manteaux de fourrure... Fics slash avec des mustélidés... ce n'est pas ça. Ca y est! Je crois que j'y suis!"

"En même temps, les bonnes soeurs, fussent-elles googlistes, qui pratiquent l'adoration perpétuelle, ça a quelques chose de sexy, pas vrai?"

"Nyyyyy."

"Pas forcément avec des mustélidés, ceci dit. Je pensais à un chat, pas toi? Ouilleuh! Si on ne peut plus plaisanter..."

* * *

"Le car part à six heures de la gare routière." dit Abigail. "Ensuite, il n'y a guère que vingt minutes de marche depuis Ille-sur-Têt."

"Il fera presque nuit, quand nous arriverons ; mais je devine que c'est prévu." fit remarquer Vassili.

Elle hocha la tête. "C'est le car qui nous permet d'y être le plus vite."

"Je te reconnais bien là. Ce n'est que le plus rapide. C'est un hasard si nous donnerons à manger à ce cher Calliclès." ironisa Vassili.

"Exactement." dit-elle sans surprise. "Nous n'avons rien obtenu dernièrement sur sa localisation. Je ne renonce pas ; mais un sursis est toujours bon à prendre."

"Mais euh! Vous allez jouer son jeu et lui faire abserver nos grandes aventures palpitantes! C'est pas drôle! Je m'y oppose!" se plaignit le Pooka.

"Nous allons faire ce que nous aurions fait." dit Abigail. "Je ne souhaite pas le laisser intervenir sur ma vie, et toi non plus. Je considère que si nous pouvons le calmer un peu, c'est une bonne chose, en attendant. Tu considères que c'est une mauvaise chose. Mais la question n'est pas là. Veux-tu aider Lisa à retrouver ses amis?"

Fergus ne répondit pas, se contentant de dire. "Et puis on s'en fout, du vampire, puisque l'autre vampire est après lui! On n'a plus qu'à les regarder béatement se foutre sur la gueule!"

"Si on s'en fout, arrête de faire des remarques qui le concernent et qui n'ont rien à faire là. Nous partons ce soir."

"Groumph grrr." répondit constructivement Fergus.

"Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment nous considérer en sécurité, nous ne savons pas si ce Mercurius est réellement plus fort, encore moins s'il est digne de confiance. Mais sinon, je comprends ce que tu veux dire." dit-elle. "Sophie pensait pareil, et si j'ai bien compris, Flamme aussi. C'est pour ça que je ne leur ai pas proposé de venir."

"Sophie aurait été une charge, de toute façon." répondit Vassili.

"J'ai entendu dire autre chose." sourit Abigail.

"Peut-être n'éteint-elle plus les chimères par sa seule présence. Je souhaite que ce soit définitif. Mais elle ne sait pas se battre, de toute façon, et ne connaîtra jamais de magie."

"C'est autre chose." reconnut Abigail.

On frappa à la porte. Ce n'étaient pas encore Mairead et Lisa, mais Lukas et Ewen.

"Nous vous accompagnons." dit le Sidhe. "Si cet emplacement est tel que Miroir l'a décrit à Lukas, il est très dangereux."

"Merci..." dit Abigail, surprise.

"Quelle abnégation." s'exclama Fergus avec des larmes feintes. "Mon frère Troll, n'est-ce pas beau?"

"Et surtout," continua Ewen, "il pourrait ête un des avant-postes de celui que nous recherchons. A cause de sa malédiction, il n'agira pas seul. Plutôt que de le laisser former une armée, attaquons immédiatement!"

"Et si ce n'est pas lui?" demanda Vassili.

"He bien, ce sera une piste de moins ; et il n'est jamais désagréable d'aller sauver les amis d'une petite fille."

"Ils n'ont pas une si grande différence d'âge..." pensa Abigail, mais elle n'en dit rien, par nécessité de la diplomatie.

Mairead arrive quelques minutes après, avec Lisa "Vous êtes venus!" s'exclama-t-elle . "Comme je suis contente!"

Ewen hocha la tête. "En route!" déclama-t-il.

"Comptez-vous donc jouer le chef ici aussi?" demanda Lukas, avec un zeste d'énervement. mais il se résigna, et ne se répéta pas, d'autant plus que Vassili, Abigail et Fergus n'en semblaient pas outragés.


	20. Où l'on voit une maison de fées

_Où l'on admire des cheminées de fées, ainsi qu'une maison tout autant de fées_

* * *

"Et alors," continua Fergus, "il me demande de lui indiquer la bonne direction. Moi, bon prince, je le porte sur mes épaules, sans faire trop attention aux algues qui me dégoulinaient sur le museau. Empêcher quelqu'un de retrouver son lit est cruel, quelles que soient les circonstances. Il y avait quelques poissons aussi, que j'ai gardés, ça rend très bien en beignets. Et alors, j'ai ramené le bébé fleuve à l'endroit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter, l'eau s'est remise à couler, le moulin à tourner, et on a eu de la farine pour faire les beignets."

Il regarda l'effet que son histoire avait sur l'assistance.

"Comment ça ? Personne ne prend plus la peine de m'interrompre pour me dire que c'est du n'importe quoi ? Je suis déçu !"

"Peut-être qu'à la 122e fois on commence à se lasser." lui répondit Abigail.

"Tu as compté ! Je suis ému ! Mais je suis sûr que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir apprécié ! Mairead, toi, tu n'as pas trouvé ça émouvant, héroïque, profond, tout ça ?"

La petite Satyre était rarement avare de sourires. Mais en ce moment, le sien était plutôt destiné à Lisa. Tous ensemble, ils avaient réquisitionné l'arrière du train, avec ses cinq sièges à l'arrière, et les quatre qui leurs faisaient face. Mairead et Lisa étaient serrées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, joue contre joue. Même Miroir avait quitté sa place habituelle autour du cou de Mairead et faisait des cabrioles sur les genoux de Lukas, qui occupait une des doubles places, accompagné d'un sac contenant des armes et accessoires divers.

"Ne sont-elles pas trop mignonnes !" s'exclama le Pooka, comme s'il était ravi de s'être fait négliger aussi ouvertement. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, les filles, s'il y a encore un gros lourd qui vient vous ennuyer comme tout à l'heure, je le chasserai en lui faisant des avances, et si c'est une jeune fille qui vient vous ennuyer, je la ferai changer de sujet en lui faisant des avances, et si c'est une vieille femme moche... hum, parlons d'autre chose, vous voulez bien ?" Il s'adressa à Vassili, tenant en main un micro imaginaire. "Et toi, que penses-tu du fait de voyager avec un adorable petit couple d'adolescentes à deux chaises de toi ? Quel est le sentiment qui prédomine ? L'attendrissement ? L'admiration esthétique ? la frustration ? Réfléchis bien avant de répondre."

Vassili eut un sourire très mince, presque inquiétant "Ce que j'en pense n'est pas destiné à un étalage public." murmura-t-il.

Lukas lançait des regards désapprobateurs à Fergus. Ce dernier, voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien du Bansidh, se retourna vers le Troll, tellement heureux d'entraîner des réactions qu'il étira la blague.

"Mais je vois que notre ami le rugbyman a quelque chose à dire ! Tous les commentaires, s'il vous plait, ils seront dans "L'équipe".

"Seigneur, tu ne peux pas laisser les petites tranquilles ?" murmura Lukas, comme gêné par ce qu'il était en train de dire.

"Mais je les laisse tranquilles ! Je ne fais que ça ! Je ne leur ai même pas encore demandé un témoignage ! A toi, par contre, oui ! Alors, aimerais-tu être à leur place ?"

"Penses-tu qu'à leur place, tu aimerais qu'on étale ta vie privée..." dit encore le Troll, en essayant de ne pas être entendu.

Mais Ewen, qui était en face de lui, n'avait rien raté à la discussion. "Les Pookas n'ont aucune gêne. Il faut bien s'y habituer, et les tolérer." dit-il d'un air incroyablement méprisant.

Bizarrement, cet appel à la "tolérance" sembla être la seule remarque capable d'offenser le Pooka. Il fit la moue.

"Et toi ? Est-ce que tu es capable de ressentir des choses comme la frustration sexuelle ? Avec l'apparence que tu te payes..."

Ewen lacha un sifflement d'énervement.

"Avec l'apparence que tu te payes, je suppose que tu n'as jamais dû vraiment te prendre de rateau, mais quand on est coincé à mort, on trouve le moyen d'être frustré tout de même. Aaaah, je vois que j'ai touché un point sensible !"

"Parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu, Pooka ?" demanda Lukas.

"D'autre chose que quoi ?"

"Que tes histoires de frustration sexuelle ! On se demande qui a vraiment des problèmes de ce côté."

"Mais je n'ai pas de problème ! j'entretiens des relations très amicales avec la frustration sexuelle ! C'est un sujet dont je pourrais parler pendant des heures, et bien que nos rencontres soient brèves, elles m'ont toujours laissé une grande impression ! Mais là, ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé, la responsabilité du sujet revenait au monsieur qui était assis là tout à l'heure et dont le derrière qui remuait avec un air embarrassé laissait entendre que c'était une vieille connaissance, tandis que ses lèvres... je m'embrouille dans ma phrase, enfin celui sur les lèvres duquel on sentait les piaillements acariâtres tirés de la Bible "Tu ne coucheras pas avec une femme comme on couche avec un homme !"

"C'est le contraire dans la Bible..." murmura Abigail, comme par elle-même, sans désir particulier d'être entendue.

"On ne couche pas avec une femme comme on couche avec un homme !" s'exclama Mairead, sortie de son monde à elle pour quelques instants. "C'est très différent !" Les regards menaçants de Lukas, Ewen et Abigail convergèrent vers Fergus. "Ce n'est pas la peine de lui faire des histoires. Il ne nous dérange pas, vous savez."

"Moi aussi, j'aime qu'on parle de moi." dit Lisa. "Ca me fait ressentir que je suis vivante. Je crois que même si je ne l'étais pas, je me sentirais vivante." Puis elle replongea dans les cheveux de Mairead.

Après cela, Fergus estima que c'était en effet le bon moment pour changer de sujet.

"Oh ouiiii !" s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers le Troll avec de grands yeux pleins d'étoiles. "Parler d'autre chose ! Quelle bonne idée ! Mais de quoi ? Il nous faut trouver un sujet commun... Tous les rugbymen ne sont-ils pas fans de Patrick Sébastien ? Nous pourrions chanter ses chansons en choeur. j'ai une idée ! Je vais te surnommer "Le petit Troll en mousse".

Lukas eut une ébauche de sourire.

"Cela le fait-il vraiment rire ?" se demanda un instant Abigail, l'air affligé. "Je préfère penser que c'est parce qu'il a réussi à changer le sujet..."

Fergus, histoire de ne pas se faire jeter en dehors du car en marche, accepta de ne pas chanter en choeur tout seul l'oeuvre complète de Patrick Sébastien et se contenta de disserter sur sa vie, son oeuvre, sa coiffure.

"Il est quand même un des fers de lance du développement de la meulette en France ! Oui, je sais, on est censé dire "mulet", mais je trouve que "meulette", comme en anglais, est beaucoup plus mignon, ça donne l'impression d'une petite meule, le genre qui n'écrase pas les gens en entier, seulement leurs pieds. C'est une des plus belles incarnations du mauvais goût, à l'heure actuelle ! Les meulettes remontent à la plus haute antiquité. Il n'y a qu'à voir l'âge de Patrick Sébastien. Mais on a d'autres sources. Déjà, certains guerriers antiques avaient pour habitude de porter les cheveux courts devant, pour que leurs adversaires ne puissent pas les utiliser comme leviers durant les duels, et longs derrière. C'était une forme de bravade, du genre "Si je me mettais à fuir et à tourner les talons, là on pourrait me choper par les cheveux !" Cela donnait de merveilleuses prises pour les coups en traître, et cela diminuait aussi fortement l'aspect érotique qu'on peut imaginer aux bastons grecques, avec leurs corps d'athlètes soigneusement huilés et la cervelle étalée par terre, comme le raconte Homère."

Abigail tenta de dissimuler un sourire. Fergus se leva, et commença à raconter, sous son nez, pour être sûr d'être remarqué.

"Sais-tu que je collectionne les meulettes ? J'ai ai près d'une centaine ! Mais il ne faut pas croire que je scalpe les gens, non, je collectionne les photographies ! Et pas seulement les photographies de meulettes, qui sont si faciles à usurper, non : moi, et un homme à meulette ! Il faudra que je te raconte quand j'ai fait croire à l'un d'entre eux qu'il était le sosie du chanteur de Captain Anarchy !"

"Nous sommes arrivés." constata Abigail. "Nous descendons au prochain. Fergus, pousse-toi."

"Mais euh ! Pourquoi ? On a le temps ! Il n'est pas encore arrivé, et puis il s'arrête suffisamment longtemps..."

Lors du dernier virage juste avant l'arrêt, le conducteur freina brusquement, et Fergus s'étala sur les genoux d'Abigail.

"Voilà pourquoi." dit-elle en essayant de garder l'air digne.

Fergus n'amorçait pas le moindre mouvement pour se relever. Au contraire, il semblait très satisfait d'être là, et se révélait singulièrement collant.

"Putain de bordel de merde." dit Abigail très bas, avec le ton inexpressif qu'elle employait quand elle était de mauvaise humeur. "Pooka, la seule excuse que j'accepterai pour ne pas t'être relevé dans dix secondes est une colonne vertébrale fracturée. Au besoin, je peux y contribuer moi-même."

Neuf secondes passèrent, au bout desquelles Fergus sauta en arrière, comme hâtivement. Une décélération supplémentaire le renvoya sur la banquette, mais cette fois-ci, Abigail avait esquivé en se glissant à la place de Vassili, qui s'était levé. Elle ignora Fergus couché sur la banquette, et suivit les autres à l'extérieur. Le Pooka les rattrapa de justesse, et les suivit le long de la route, sur laquelle ils marchèrent peu de temps avant de bifurquer vers un chemin pierreux. Il était étrangement silencieux, et aucun d'entre eux ne parla pendant les minutes suivantes.

* * *

"Nous sommes bientôt arrivés !" s'exclama Lukas. "Voici les premières cheminées !"

Les cheminées de fées étaient de très hautes et très fines colonnes de terre et de roche, qui semblaient rayées de diverses couleurs à cause des strates géologiques, surmontées d'une pierre. Les fées des temps anciens venaient y danser.

"Nos corps sont trop terrestres..." pensa Abigail, avec une moue déçue.

Fergus leva les bras, s'apprêtant à proclamer quelque chose.

"Et ne va pas encore nous raconter tes histoires de cul !" explosa ma Nocker. "Ce n'est pas le moment !"

Tout le monde s'arrêta pour l'observer, elle rougit, et plus encore quand le Pooka dit, les yeux larmoyants.

"Qui a dit que j'allais parler de cul ?"

Un instant, Abigail pensa qu'elle avait peut-être fait une erreur, embarrassante pour Fergus comme pour elle.

"Bon, d'accord, en l'occurence, c'est ce que j'allais faire. Mais il ne faut pas me stéréotyper ! Y a pas que le cul, dans la vie ! Y a plein d'autres chouettes bas instincts qui n'ont rien de sexuel !"

Elle soupira, ne pensant même plus à s'énerver. Après tout, il venait de la sauver de l'embarrassement public.

"Je me demande ce qui nous attend là-bas..." dit-elle, sombre.

"Il ne faut pas !" s'exclama Fergus.

"J'ai dit que je me demandais, pas que je m'inquiétais..."

"Mais même ! Il ne faut pas te demander ! Tu risquerais de deviner, et ensuite la surprise serait moins intéressante !"

Ils suivirent le chemin, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'aller observer les hauts piliers de pierre. Les diverses pierres, aiguës ou polies, brillaient à la lumière du coucher de soleil et semblaient multicolores. Au fur et à mesure que la lueur s'estompait, elles devenaient plus grises, gardant au début leurs éclats plus lumineux, puis finissant par n'être plus reconnaissables qu'à de vagues nuances et à leur consistance. La lune devenait de plus en plus visible ; elle n'avait jamais totalement disparu ce jour-là.

"Le soir tombe, et l'outre aussi !" s'exclama Fergus. "Puissions-nous faire en sorte que le rideau n'en fasse pas autant sur nos exploits !"

"Chut !" dit Vassili d'une voix très faible, mais emplie d'une autorité insoupçonnée. "Nous y sommes."

"Où ça, où ça ?"

Vassili désigna un point dans le lointain, et les autres ne purent que le croire ; il faisait trop sombre pour qu'ils repèrent quoi que ce soit.

"On fait quoi ?" demanda Fergus, d'une voix basse mais remplie d'exaltation. "On s'y introduit sans se faire remarquer, on rentre dedans en brandissant des bazookas, où on se fait passer pour de gentils travailleurs de la Société Protectrice des Requins ?"

"Miroir nous a dit qu'il y avait de nombreuses personnes, dans cette maison." dit Abigail, "et qu'ils l'avaient repéré, alors qu'il est beaucoup plus discret que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Je crois assez peu à la possibilité d'entrer sans se faire remarquer. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement aller faire connaissance ? Peut-être serait-il possible de discuter. Dans le pire des cas, oui, Pooka, nous garderons les bazookas dans nos poches. Mais c'est intrigant, si c'est réellement un lieu féérique que nous ne connaissions pas. Peut-être appartient-il à la Guerrière Noire. Mais s'il est resté caché tout ce temps, pourquoi apparaîtrait-il, juste maintenant ?"

"Si tu y tiens." dit Vassili. "On te reconnait bien là, représentante de Dame Alexandrine, à essayer de tenter d'être diplomatique. Oh très cher, je suis tellement heureuuuuuse de vous rencontrer !"

Abigail ignora le sarcasme. "C'est bon pour tout le monde ?" Elle n'eut que des approbations.

"Pas de mensonges, ni de discrétion, ni de bazookas... Pfff... Mais je suis sûr que ça se finira par une baston quand même, et tout ira bien !" grogna le Pooka.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au bâtiment, sous la lumière de la lune, enveloppés par l'odeur des plantes arômatiques, sans prendre aucune précaution pour ne pas se faire repérer.

L'habitation vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient était une grande maison de bois à plusieurs étages, même si certaines fondations semblaient être faite de roche.

"Récente, mais bâtie sur d'anciennes ruines." murmura Abigail.

"Le voile est puissant, et la magie est forte." dit Vassili. "Sans doute ne pourrions pas voir ce lieu, si le propriétaire l'avait désiré, mais tout ce qui est féérique semble bienvenu ici."

"Nous sommes donc, virtuellement, ses invités." ricana Abigail.

La seule porte ne menait pas directement vers l'intérieur de l'habitation, mais vers une grande cour entourée d'une haute palissade.

"Kyi, kyi, kyi !!!!" s'exclama Miroir.

Il semblait montrer une des fenêtres. On pouvait distinguer les minuscules aspérités sur lesquelles il avait pris appui pour monter jusque-là.

"Non, aujourd'hui, nous venons au vu de tous." expliqua Abigail, avant de frapper au portail.

"Entrez, entrez !" leur dit une voix à la fréquence grave, mais fort joyeuse. Ils attendirent encore, jusqu'à ce que la voix reprenne. "La porte n'est pas fermée."

Lukas poussa l'imposante porte de bois et ils jettèrent un oeil sur l'intérieur de la cour, inquiets malgré la chaleur de l'accueil.

Au centre de la cour se trouvait un dragon.

C'était un dragon d'assez petite taille, environ trois mètres de long. Il se leva en voyant les visiteurs, soufflant un peu de feu de ses gros naseaux.

"Venus faire un peu la fête ?" demanda-t-il aimablement.

"Nous ignorons quelle sorte des réjouissances se déroulent en ces lieux, mais..." commença Vassili, avant d'être interrompu sans aucune politesse par le dragon.

"On s'entraîne !" s'exclama ce dernier. "C'est très très drôle ! Peut-être que vous voudriez venir dans notre camp ?"

"Nous ne sommes venus que pour chercher des amis nôtres qui se trouvaient résider ici, la dernière fois que nous en avons entendu parler." continua Vassili.

"Je suis sûr que vous voulez rester ici !" continua le dragon, toujours sans prêter attention aux parles de son interlocuteur. "Quand nous seront prêts, nous lancerons l'assaut, paraît-il ! On va voler aux riches pour voler aux riches, si j'ai bien compris. J'en suis tout exalté !" Il cracha une longue flamme, qui passa à quelques centimètres seulement des cheveux de Fergus. "Je suis doué, hein ?"

Abigail voulut parler, mais Vassili lui fit un signe de la main, et elle se tut.

Ewen avait un air de gaieté féroce quand il murmura à l'oreille de Lukas "Il est ici, j'en suis sûr !"

Fergus, Mairead et Lisa regardaient les dernières étincelles de la flamme du dragon avec circonspection.

"Et puis on est tellement bien ici ! c'est tellement mieux que d'avoir toujours peur de disparaître ! Vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi ni comment vos amis pourraient partir ! Mais vous, vous pouvez rester, bien sûr... Ils sont où, vos amis ?"

Miroir voulut piailler quelque chose, mais Mairead le fit taire. Vassili s'inclina : "C'est à vous de nous le dire, seigneur dragon. Il s'agit d'un requin, d'un serpent et d'un lacet de chaussure qui ont trouvé asile en ce lieu."

"Ah oui, je vois lesquels c'est !" s'exclama le dragon. "C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas très coopératifs, hein ?" Il les regarda d'un air soupçonneux. "Mais vous ne seriez pas des gens louches, vous ?"

"Je proteste !" s'exclama Fergus d'un ton contrarié. "Les gens louches, ça s'introduit en cachette, ou ça se fait passer pour des membres de la société protectrice des, ouille, c'est pas moi, j'ai rien dit !"

"A votre avis," demanda le dragon d'un air anxieux, "J'appelle mes supérieurs, ou je vous carbonise tout de suite ? Je ne suis pas censé parler aux gens louches."

"Eh bien, si vous ne savez pas reconnaître les gens louchez vous mêmes, je pense que le mieux est de demander à vos supérieurs." dit Vassili, un très mince sourire d'ironie sur le visage. "Ce serait ennuyeux si vous nous carbonisiez tout de suite alors que nous n'en sommes pas."

"Vous êtes sûr ? Vous n'essayez pas de me faire tromper ?" s'interrogea le dragon.

"Nous pourrions, puisque vous n'avez pas confiance en nous." continua Vassili. "Mais j'ai l'ambition d'être honnête, aussi je dois vous confier quelque chose. Si vous essayiez de nous tuer maintenant, vous auriez peut-être quelques blessés, mais c'est vous qui seriez réduit en poudre."

"Mais alors, pourquoi vous le faites pas ?" dit le dragon, un instant désorienté, avant de s'exclamer "Mais je dis n'importe quoi ! Vous êtes en train de vous moquer de moi ! Je n'aime pas ça ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais les appeler !"

Il se mit à produire un bruit qui ressemblait à une toux crachotante, mêlée au bruit d'une très vieille voiture en train de démarrer, sans oublier une odeur de brûlé.

"Vous avez vu ?" s'exclama-t-il. "C'est une super-technique d'appel par signaux de fumée !"

"He bien, présentez-nous donc à ceux que vous avez appelés, seigneur Dragon." dit Vassili.

"Mais je ne sais pas faire ! Ils vont se débrouiller eux-même, je pense !" dit le dragon d'un air gêné, alors que débouchaient sur le balcon intérieur deux changelins, armés et vêtus de capes qui leurs recouvraient le visage.

* * *

"Bonjour !" s'exclama le dragon. "Il y avait des invités, et je ne savais pas s'ils étaient louches ou pas, aors je vous ai appelés !"

"Tu ne _savais pas_ ?" dit le plus petit des deux d'une voix rauque et menançante.

"Ce ne sont pas exactement les gens que nous t'avions demandé de nous indiquer tout de suite ?" demanda l'autre, d'une voix plus calme et légèrement sarcastique. "Le jeune Sidhe blond ?"

"Maaaaiiiiis," se plaignit le dragon, "c'est pas lui qui est venu me parler, et je ne vois pas les couleurs de la meme façon que vous, et je vous groumphe !"

"Ceux qui te parlent sont aussi des chieurs dont on t'a parlé !" reprit le plus petit, d'une voix énervée. "Le Bansidh et la Nocker."

"Mais je pouvais pas savoir il y en a plein d'autres en plus je sais compter jusqu'à deux au moins et je vois bien que ce n'est pas le bon nombre et puis vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'ils viendraient ensemble !"

"Que leur as-tu dit ?" demanda le grand. Il fit un signe de main. "Ce que tu leur as dit, pas ce que tu ne leur as pas dit !"

Le dragon prit l'air confus. "He bien..."

Vassili prit la parole "Seigneur Valdis, nous pouvons vous le dire nous-mêmes. Et..."

"Seigneur Rhyrch." compléta Abigail.

"Vous vous prenez pour des détectives ?" demanda le seigneur Rhyrch en question, furieux.

"Quelle diplomate serais-je si je ne savais reconnaître une voix ?" demanda la Nocker. "Vous sentez-vous donc offensé par notre visite ? Vous êtes certainement sur le territoire de la Guerrière Noire ; mais la porte ne semblait pas fermée."

Les deux changelins soupirèrent et retirèrent leurs capuches, montrant les visages d'un Bonnet Rouge et d'un Eshu.

"Il a une meulette !" s'exclama Fergus, entrainant des regards curieux de la part de toute l'assistance vers les deux têtes découvertes. "C'était une blague. Une excellente" ajouta-t-il ensuite, très satisfait de son effet.

"Que venez-vous faire ici ?" demanda l'Eshu.

"Comme nous l'avons dit au gardien, nous pensons que certains des amis de ces deux jeunes filles résident actuellement ici. Nous venons leur rendre visite, et les emmener avec nous si tel est leur désir."

Les deux fées se fixèrent.

"Maintenant." déclara calmement Valdis.

Plusieurs choses arrivèrent alors en même temps.

En premier lieu, le dragon déchaîna sur Vassili, Abigail et les autres un torrent de flammes destiné à les carboniser sur pied, et éventuellement à en laisser un peu pour les autres rassemblés derrière eux.

Mais Lukas venait de donner un grand coup de pied dans la terre poussiéreuse, en prononçant une incantation, et les particules en suspension semblèrent dissoudre et dévier le feu de dragon, qui parvint à peine à roussir les sourcils d'Abigail.

En même temps, Vassili avait lui aussi articulé des paroles magiques, qui non seulement l'avaient fait disparaître à la vue de tous, mais avaient aussi escamoté Mairead et Lisa.

La Nocker, elle, sortit sa main de son sac, et en tira son pistolet. Calmement, plissant les yeux comme pour mieux viser ou pour se protéger de la chaleur, elle tira une balle en plein dans la bouche encore ouverte et brûlante du dragon.

Ewen avait bondi en direction du bâtiment où se tenaient l'Eshu et le Bonnet Rouge, fait un saut à une incroyable hauteur et brisé une des poutres qui soutenaient le balcon. ils se trouvaient alors en équilibre instable, contraints de sauter ou de rentrer.

"Allons-y !" soupira Valdis en sautant sur le sol, avant de dégainer son épée fine.

Rryrch éclata d'un rire satisfait en le suivant, alors que Lukas rejoignait Ewen et se plaçait dos à dos avec lui.

"Je vous laisse le dragon !" cria le jeune Sidhe. "Essyez de le retenir !"

"Tu ne vas pas nous demander aussi ne ne pas laisser tourner la mayonnaise en plein soleil ou de faire passer un chameau dans le trou d'une aiguille ? Non, on sait jamais, au point où on en est..." se plaignait Fergus en dégainant sa canne épée en surveillant les mouvements du dragon avec inquiétude. La balle d'Abigail avait touché ce dernier à l'intérieur de la gorge, il semblait beaucoup souffir ; il toussait et crachotait, tout en griffant et craquelant le sol. Il voulut à nouveau déchaîner ses flammes sur Abigail qui avait prudemment reculé et rechargeait son arme, mais il ne put cracher que des nuages de fumée.

"Vive l'azote liquide," chantona Fergus, "ça sert à cryogéniser pour les générations futures, à faire des glaces, et à latter les dragons. J'ai bon, j'ai bon ?"

Abigail hocha brièvement la tête, alors que le dragon décidait de changer de tactique et de foncer sur elle. Mais en prenant de la vitesse, il perdait énormément de maniabilité, et elle l'évita sans trop d'efforts - elle dut cependant plonger à terre pour échapper à un coup d'aile griffue, et quand elle lui tira dessus à nouveau, les plombs ne pénétrèrent pas sa peau, l'angle était mauvais.

"C'est pas juste !" s'exclama le dragon d'une voix faible et enrouée. "Ca fait super-mal ! Et puis normalement, c'est vous qui êtes censés m'attaquer, et moi je suis pas censé bouger, pour prendre un trésor ou passer la porte ou quelque chose ! Ca se fait pas ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je boude, j'attends que vous en ayiez marre, et là je vous empêche de repartir et je vous mange, même !"

Il s'assit, et ce fut son tour de les regarder avec des petits yeux méfiants.

"Je vais penser à un plan !" dit-il d'un ton plein de satisfaction. "Attaquez-moi, attaquez-moi ! Sinon ça sera tant pis pour vous !" Puis il ferma brusquement la bouche, parce qu'Abigail avait levé son pistolet. "Nyp'eux mmme pas pawler." gémit-il entre ses dents, toujours aussi contrarié.

Pendant ce temps, l'Eshu et le Bonnet Rouge avait constaté que la position de leurs adversaires rendait impossible toute tentative de les attaquer par derrière.

"A ton avis, les petits lâches qui se sont tirés, c'est de la téléportation ?" demanda le Bonnet Rouge d'un ton décontracté.

"Ah, je n'ai pas fait attention." répondit l'Eshu, d'un ton tout aussi léger.

"Ou peut-être de l'invisibilité." grogna Rhyrch avec un air de mépris. Puis, brusquement énervé. "Alors, c'était quoi ?"

"Mais comment tu veux que je le sache ?" lui répondit l'Eshu, qui semblait légèrement énevé, lui aussi. "Je ne fais pas de la magie, je fais de la psychologie. Et apparemment, ces deux imbéciles n'en savent rien non plus, alors comment je pourrais le lire ?"

"Et tu n'as pas senti quand il a lancé le sort ?" demanda le Bonnet Rouge, furieux.

"La bouclier de notre ami ici présent a tout couvert. Mais de toute façon, je tiens à préciser que c'est de peu d'importance. Quelle qu'ait été la nature du sort, un raisonnement simple permet de déduire qu'ils se sont rendus dans le hangar où nous gardons les chimères."

"Raisonnement simple mon cul." grogna le Bonnet Rouge.

"On en sait toujours plus qu'eux, de toute façon." dit l'Eshu d'un ton hautain. "C'est dans l'ordre des choses."

"J'en sais suffisamment." dit Ewen d'une voix calme. "Vous servez Curoi McDaere, et cela me suffit."

"Je t'avais bien dit qu'ils en savaient trop !" fit remarquer le Bonnet Rouge à l'Eshu avec un grand sourire. "Il faut les tuer, donc !" conclut-il joyeusement.

L'Eshu fit la moue. "C'est la partie facile à comprendre..."

Renonçant à trouver une ouverture dans la défense de leurs adversaires, ils tentèrent une double attaque frontale parfaitement simultanée. Après tout, étant dos à dos, Lukas et Ewen ne pourraient pas reculer, et même s'ils paraient, ils essuieraient le choc de plein fouet.

Sauf qu'alors, au lieu de parer, le Troll et le Sidhe esquivèrent fluidement, chacun de leur côté, et le combat se trouva vite transformé en deux passes d'armes à un contre un. Valdis et Ewen feintaient rapidement et subtilement ; Rhyrch, lui, profitait de son arme plus légère pour tenter des attaques que le Troll réussissait à parer de sa hache, mais sans les transformer en coup définitif qui pourrait désarmer son adversaire ou endommager son épée.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Vassili, Lisa et Mairead étaient entrés dans le bâtiment.

"On est invisibles ?" demanda Mairead à voix très basse.

"Non, nous sommes sous le voile." répondit Vassili. "Tant que nous n'interagissons pas avec le mode extérieur, personne ne peut nous voir, ni nous entendre, ni nous sentir ; et tu peux même parler normalement, tant que tu ne cries pas."

Ils traversèrent un couloir de bois, sans tenter d'ouvrir les portes, puisque Miroir les menait. Toujours suivant ses conseils, ils atteignirent une porte.

"Nous pouvons essayer de l'ouvrir." murmura Vassili. "Si c'est très doucement, les témions peuvent croire à un courant d'air, et le voile ne sera pas brisé.

"Il y a des cages." expliqua Miroir à Mairead.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle dut se mettre les mains sur la bouche pour ne pas pousser un cri de surprise.

La pièce était emplie d'animaux féériques. Certains étaient des animaux mythiques, d'autres juste des animaux ordinaires qui avaient été imaginés. Ils étaient en train de discuter, de jouer ensemble, de se courir après, et seuls certains d'entre eux, au bout de la pièce, étaient dans des cages.

Une panthère était en train de se faire les griffes sur une poutre, discutant avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à un lièvre ailé.

"Que disent-ils ?" demanda Vassili, curieux.

"Des choses d'animaux... Ce qu'ils vont manger à midi, ce genre de choses..." Un chat noir étonnamment gros était couché sur une pierre au centre de la pièce. Trois petits poulains roses s'entraînaient à faire des pas de danse, et un gros rat avec un bandeau sur l'oeil rongeait un morceau de fromage, apparemment au paradis.

Trois renards se battaient, apparemment pour s'amuser, car dès que l'un avait ses dents sur la gorge de l'autre, il le relachait, sans aucune blessure.

Ils étaient tellement nombreux que Mairead et Lisa durent faire attention pour ne pas marcher sur une queue ou tirer une moustache par inadvertance. Elles rejoignirent enfin la rangée de cages du fond, et après quelques instants, ils tombèrent effectivement sur un serpent à sonnettes, un pseudo-requin apparemment parfaitement adapté à la vie à l'air libre, et un lacet de chaussure, dans la même cage.

Le visage de Lisa s'éclaira, et elle commença à leur faire de grands signes, tandis que Mairead félicitait Miroir, tout fier d'avoir mené sa mission à bien.

"Ils ne peuvent pas nous distinguer à travers le voile non plus." avertit Vassili.

"Oh, fais-les nous voir !" s'exclama Lisa.

"Soit je brise le voile, et tout le monde nous verra, soit je les fais nous rejoindre, et..." il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire aux animaux amorphes dans les cages, aux autres qui s'amusaient, s'entrainaient ou discutaient. "Je pense que personne ne s'en rendra compte."

Il se concentra, récita encore quelques paroles magiques, et les animaux virent alors Lisa se matérialiser devant eux.


	21. Où l'on combat un raton laveur

_Y a-t-il seulement des gens qui croyaient à la suite de cette fic ?_

_He bien cela reprend, et normalement pas pour s'arrêter à nouveau tout de suite !_

_Bien sûr, étant donné le nombre d'années depuis la dernière mise à jour, tout le monde a droit à un résumé d'épisodes précédents gratuit !_

_Les personnages principaux sont des Changelins, mi humains mi féériques, qui vivent dans la petite ville de Perpignan. Quand Lisa, amie d'enfance et petite amie de Mairead, la Satyre du groupe, apprend que les chimères de son enfance sont prisonnières, elle décide d'aller les retrouver._

_Vassili, Abigail et Fergus accompagnent les deux jeunes filles, ainsi que Lukas et Ewen, car ce genre de méfaits leur semble être la marque de fabrique de leur ennemi Curoi McDaere, qui a causé la mort de la mère d'Ewen._

_Le lieu féérique qui sert de prison est un grand batiment de bois à étages. A peine sont-ils entrés qu'ils sont accueillis par un petit dragon, vite rejoint par un Eshu et un Bonnet Rouge qu'Abigail connaît. Un combat commence, pendant que Vassili et les deux petites, sous un sort d'invisibilité, fouillent les coiloirs. Ils trouvent en effet une salle remplie d'animaux chimériques, dont les prisonniers qu'ils cherchent... mais aussi beaucoup d'autres qui ont l'air d'être là de leur plein gré._

* * *

_Où l'on combat un dragon, de vaillants guerriers, une armée de chimères, et un raton laveur_

* * *

"Lisa !" s'exclama le requin, les yeux aussi écarquillés qu'un requin peut avoir les yeux écarquillés.

"Tais-toi, malheureux !" lui souffla Vassili. "Notre but est de passer _inaperçus_, et je crains que le Voile..."

Mais c'était trop tard, et déjà des animaux s'étaient rendu compte de leur présence. La plupart se contentaient d'en discuter, mais certains se dirigeaient vers eux, l'air menaçant.

"Ils vont nous tuer ?" demanda Lisa. "Ou nous mettre dans des cages aussi ?"

"Je vote pour ni l'un ni l'autre." grommela Vassili. Il se retourna vers les cages.

"On ne s'enfuit pas, alors ?" demanda Mairead.

"Pour quoi faire ? A nous trois, nous n'avons aucune chance. Je libère notre force de frappe. En espérant que leurs dents ne sont pas là pour la décoration." Il soupira encore : "Si Abigail était là, elle ferait ça mieux que moi."

Il se saisit de son couteau, qu'il enfonça dans la serrure de la cage. Le requin et le serpent essayèrent de tirer, comme pour l'encourager. Mais le mécanisme était solide ; au moment où la cage s'ouvrait enfin, la lame se brisa.

"Personne pour me dire que je suis sans arme, maintenant, et que j'ai très mal joué ? Je suis déçu..."

"Tu veux vraiment ?" demanda Lisa. "Peut-être qu'ils sont en train de te dire ça, tout tant qu'ils sont ?" Elle désignait les animaux, en particulier la panthère, qui se rapprochait d'eux. "Qui sait ?"

Le requin et le serpent se placèrent devant eux ; mais ils étaient en très nette infériorité numérique. Le requin ouvrit une large gueule, ce qui fit reculer au moins les animaux les plus petits. Le serpent siffla en direction de la panthère, qui s'immobilisa.

Ce n'était que la début, pourtant. Un concert de cris divers retentissait dans la pièce, et de plus en plus d'habitants de la pièce s'intéressaient à eux.

"Pourquoi ne pas essayer de discuter ?" demanda Mairead, qui s'accrochait au bras de Lisa.

"Souhaites-tu faire un discours sur la paix et l'amitié ?" demanda Vassili. "Je te le laisse."

"Mais non !" s'exclama Mairead. Discuter avec le gros raton laveur, puisque c'est lui qui leur donne des ordres !"

Vassili suivit du regard le doigt pointé de Mairead. L'animal en question était dissimulé presque entièrement derrière la pierre, et seuls quelques poils semblaient dépasser.

"Des animaux, des animaux partout, et pas une goutte d'humanité à presser !" s'exclama Vassili, avant de plaquer Mairead et Lisa sur le côté.

La panthère sauta à l'endroit où ils s'étaient trouvés la seconde d'avant. Elle se retourna vers la pierre.

Maintenant que Mairead l'avait dit, cela semblait évident.

"Et maintenant, on court vers la sortie, chacun de son côté," souffla Vassili. Il donna l'exemple, semblant se faufiler entre les animaux qui réagissaient toujours un peu trop tard pour le frapper.

Comme si on leur avait donné des ordres, le serpent accompagna Lisa, pendant que le requin, qui se déplaçait à petits pas, perché sur sa queue, préférait assurer les arrières de Mairead. Chacun des deux, malgré un petit air de personnage de dessin animé, semblait tout à fait capable de tenir une foule de chimères en respect, au moins pendant les quelques secondes nécessaires.

Vassili était sorti en premier, et s'était collé contre le mur tout près de la porte, lançant de temps en temps un grand coup de pied sur une bête qui essayait de s'approcher de lui. Leurs attaques n'étaient plus vraiment coordonnées, mais elles restaient agressives. Ses chevilles commençaient à être couvertes de coups de griffes et de petites morsures. Il empoigna un merle qui essayait de lui griffer les yeux, et le projeta à terre.

Dès qu'il eu vu passer Lisa, puis Mairead, il fit pivoter la lourde porte, enfermant ainsi la plupart des animaux à l'intérieur, incluant les plus volumineux et les plus dangereux.

Le requin de Lisa se jeta sur un des petits animaux et l'engloutit ; mais, curieusement, il le recracha après quelques mastications, vivant, apparemment en bonne santé, mais complètement paniqué. L'animal s'enfuit à toutes jambes, et la plupart des autres le suivirent ; moins un, qui n'avait pas pu échapper aux dents acérées, et finit recraché par terre, lui aussi.

"C'est un comportement étrange." sourit Vassili, reprenant le couloir par lequel ils étaient venus. De temps en temps, il donnait de petits coups en rythme sur la paroi de bois.

"Non, c'est normal." répondit Lisa. "Ca fait peur, les requins."

"Au fait, j'ai oublié de faire les présentations !" s'exclama Mairead. "Je vous présente Vassili ! Vassili, lui c'est Sharky, lui c'est Mortimer, et..." elle baissa la voix "le lacet de chaussure n'a pas de nom, mais il ne faut pas trop le lui faire remarquer, ça le déprime."

Lisa hochant la tête, enfilant sur une de ses baskets le lacet de chaussure en question, qu'elle avait jusqu'ici noué à son poignet. C'étaient des chaussures ordinaires ; et un lacet de chaussure chimérique laissait la chaussure bailler tant qu'elle pouvait, mais Lisa ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Mairead.

"Le raton laveur en question est Welly, le Pooka qui travaille pour la Guerrière Noire. Sa présence ici ne me surprend pas, vu la compagnie. J'aurais dû le remarquer. Mais ce doit être le seul Pooka que je connais à pouvoir prendre différentes formes animales, et je ne l'avais pas reconnu. Tu as bien fait de me prévenir."

"Et ensuite ?"

"Je lui ai lancé un sort de confusion. Qui a d'ailleurs étonnamment bien marché, nous avons eu de la chance. Cela n'est pas très éloigné de son état normal ; cela doit aider."

Ils étaient presque revenus à la cour centrale. Vassili se plaqua contre un mur.

"Bien..." chuchota-t-il. "Nous avons appliqué nos quotas d'intervention violente et malpolie, nous avons obtenu ce que nous voulons. Je pense que nos amis seront d'accord pour se retirer. Il n'en sera pas forcément de même pour nos ennemis, mais nous ne leur demanderons pas leur avis..."

Il jeta un oeil sur la cour centrale, pour examiner la situation.

* * *

Le dragon n'avait pas pu se résoudre à son plan initial, impliquant beaucoup de patience. Mobilisant tout ce qui lui restait, il s'approchait lentement d'Abigail et Fergus.

"Ye suis pas content." fredonnait-il en ouvrait à peine la bouche, "mais ye vous écwasewai, quand je vous auwai ! C'est pas yuste de me fowcer à ça ! Vous êtes méfants ! Et moins fowts que moi !"

Abigail recula d'un pas, comme pour sa cacher derrière Fergus. Ayant amené ainsi son pistolet dans l'angle mort du dragon, elle murmura "Ne bouge pas, je vais tenter quelque chose..." et commença à fouiller dans le sac où elle rangeait ses différents projectiles.

"Oh, merci de te planquer derrière moi ! Ca me fait me sentir tout héroïque et macho de savoir que tu as peur des dragons et pas moi (enfin, peut-être devrais-je dire encore plus peur des dragons que moi) !" clama Fergus.

Pendant ce temps, Lukas, Ewen, Rryrch et Valdis échangeaient de multiples passes d'armes, sans un mot, sans réussir une seule fois à se toucher. Ils n'utilisaient pas de magie. Peut-être le rythme du combat ne leur en laissait-il pas le temps, peut-être gardaient-ils cette possibilité pour plus tard...

Le dragon se rapprochait dangereusement. Il avait un grand sourire menaçant. Fergus avait un grand sourire crispé. Il n'osa pas se retourner pour voir si Abigail souriait aussi, mais il avait peu d'espoir. Il commença à farfouiller nerveusement les poches intérieures de son gilet.

C'est à cet instant que Vassili, Mairead, Lisa et les animaux surgirent en courant d'une des portes intérieures.

"On y va !" précisa Mairead, au cas où ce n'aurait pas été suffisamment clair.

A cet instant, Valdis sauta du bord de la balustrade, le mouvement d'air créant un effet hautement artistique dans ses cheveux et dans sa cape.

Ewen et Lukas, profitant de l'occasion inespérée, se jettèrent sur Rryrch d'un seul mouvement. Le Bonnet Rouge réussit, dans une tentative désespérée, à bloquer la hache de Lukas de son épée, en même temps qu'il se tordait pour échapper au coup d'épée d'Ewen ; mais embarrassé dans ses mouvements, en rejetant la hache en arrière, il ne put éviter la deuxième attaque, la hache de Lukas pointant sur sa gorge.

Mais dans le même instant, Valdis avait fini de tourbillonner dans les airs, et avait réussi, avec un talent assez impressionnant si on considérait qu'ils étaient toujours en train de courir, à rejoindre précisément le groupe des fuyards. Il saisit Mairead par un bras, et pointa son épée sur sa poitrine.

"Je le dis toujours." commença-t-il d'une voix solennelle, "la meilleure façon de se battre, surtout en étant défavorisé par le nombre, est de profiter des faiblesses de ses ennemis. C'est-à-dire, de prendre des otages."

"Tu penses que nous n'avons pas d'otages, nous aussi ?" demanda Ewen, désignant Rryrch, toujours immobilisé.

"Ah, la différence est que moi, je vous laisserais le tuer..." Rryrch poussa un grognement furieux. "Je ne suis pas bon, honorable, et tout le toutim. Allez-y, jetez vos armes. Si vous ne vous rendez pas, je la tue sans hésiter."

Lukas, lentement, releva sa hache et la jeta par terre. Ewen finit par faire de même.

"Bien !" Valdis se tourna rapidement vers Vassili. "Pas de sorts où de coups fourrés magiques. N'oubliez pas que c'est une petite fille innocente, et... ah, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, gamine ? Tu ne vas pas... Oh !"

Il venait découvrir que Mairead était beaucoup moins pure et innocente qu'il le pensait, et qu'être immobilisée par la poigne de Valdis et une épée ne l'empêchait pas de bouger les hanches d'une perturbante façon.

C'est pendant ce bref instant d'inattention qu'Abigail surgit un instant de derrière le dragon, dont l'imposante masse avait créé un angle mort. Un seul tir précis, et l'épée tombait de la main sanguinolente de Valdis. Il relacha sa prise sous l'effet de la douleur, et Mairead réussit à se tortiller suffisamment pour fuir à toutes jambes et rejoindre Vassili et Lisa, qui étaient déjà tout proches de la porte ; Vassili surveillait qu'elle ne se ferme pas.

"La meilleure façon de gagner est surtout de ne pas se la péter !" s'exclama Rryrch, toujours furieux. Il se jeta à terre, essayant de se saisir des armes de Lukas et Ewen, ou au moins de les projeter au loin.

Cependant, Lukas venait de lui lancer dessus une poignée de terre qui l'envoya voler contre le mur ; le Sidhe et le Troll purent récupérer leurs épées tranquillement, et reprirent facilement l'avantage sur le Bonnet Rouge sonné, le désarmant.

Malheureusement, pendant ce temps, le dragon venait de remarquer avec plaisir qu'Abigail était occupée ailleurs et en profitait pour se ruer sur elle et Fergus de toute la vitesse de ses pattes, écartant les ailes pour les coller au mur et ne pas se faire esquiver au dernier moment, cette fois. Il ouvrit la bouche pour cracher des flammes à nouveau.

Mais, plus rapide que lui, Fergus avait saisi un des multiples petits flacons qu'il cachait dans sa doublure, et lui en avait projeté dans les yeux.

Le dragon poussa un hurlement strident. Le jet de flammes se trouva ainsi légèrement différé, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sortir de façon encore plus hargneuse.

Le mur en fut tout roussi. Heureusement, Fergus et Abigail s'étaient jetés à terre, et le dragon, dont les yeux étaient tout endommagés, ne s'en était pas encore aperçu.

"Je crois que j'ai déjà dit que je vous détestais ! Ah, quand je me suis engagé ici, on m'avait promis des combats honnêtes, avec des épées et de la magie ! Je suis floué, et aveugle aussi ! Quand je vous retrouverai, je vous broierai les entrailles à coups de griffes !"

"My vision is impaired ! I cannot see !" se moqua Fergus d'une voix exagérément aiguë.

Le dragon lança immédiatement un nouveau jet de flammes, quoique plus petit, dans la direction d'où venait la voix.

"Ah, tout ce bon éther perdu, c'est bien dommage, quand même, j'aurais pu le sniffer !" "Sans compter que j'en ai reçu un peu moi aussi, et argh, ça pique. Je te plains. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Non, je ne te plains pas du tout !" Le dragon continuait à lancer de fins et furieux jets de flammes à chaque phrase. "En fait, j'aime narguer les dragons. C'est très con, un dragon !" "Et quand j'y pense, je suis très content d'avoir appris la ventriloquie quand j'avais deux mois et demie."

Le dragon mit quelques instants avant de comprendre les implications de la dernière phrase, et poussa un hurlement furieux. Mais il était trop tard, Fergus et Abigail s'étaient déjà éclipsés sur le côté qu'il avait négligé, et rejoignaient Vassili, Mairead et Lisa devant la porte, qui leur expliquèrent en quelques mots ce qui s'était passé.

"Nous partons maintenant !" cria Abigail à Ewen et Lukas. Ce n'était pas un ordre, pas vraiment, juste une promesse qu'ils les laisseraient derrière. Ewen, pourtant, semblait décidé à finir son combat contre Valdis et avait sauté de la balustrade pour le rattraper.

"Ne bouge pas." ordonna Lukas au Bonnet Rouge. Puis il lui asséna un coup redoutable du manche de sa hache, pour s'assurer qu'il suivrait les indications données, et se retourna en direction d'Ewen et Valdis.

"Vous ne me connaissez pas. Vous avez donc une excuse pour ne pas savoir que même si je dois mourir, je tiens toujours mes promesses." articula l'Eshu d'une voix méprisante. Ewen, toujours en garde, allait demander quelle était cette promesse. Mais avant qu'il ait ouvert la bouche, Valdis s'évanouissait devant lui et réapparaissait juste derrière Mairead.

En un éclair, il brandit de sa main gauche son épée pour frapper mortellement la jeune fille. Mais Lisa, avec une rapidité de reflexes surprenante, la poussa à terre ; Valdis, confus par le mouvement, incurva la trajectoire, frappant non Mairead, mais Lisa elle-même, qui s'était mise sur la trajectoire de l'épée.

La jeune humaine s'effondra à terre.

Le temps que Valdis tire son épée du corps dans lequel elle s'était plantée, Fergus avait déjà tiré sa canne-épée ; l'Eshu esquiva, mais fut stoppé par Ewen qui arrivait en courant de l'autre côté.

Lisa saignait abondamment, et Mairead la serrait dans ses bras, essayait de compresser la large plaie, l'appelait par son nom, embrassait ses joues, ses yeux fermés, son cou, ses lèvres...

"Votre jeune amie est-elle nécrophile ?" demanda Valdis, qui s'était vu confisquer son épée. "Ca ne m'étonnerait pas d'elle, au point où elle en est... Et cela expliquerait des choses, car l'humaine peut déjà être considérée comme morte..."

Ewen lui lança une gifle retentissante, qui le fit vaciller sur ses jambes un instant "Désirirez-vous donc ceci à ce point ?" demanda-t-il avec le même ton de politesse hautaine.

"Je crois pouvoir affirmer que je n'y aurais pas échappé de toute façon." répondit l'Eshu.

Mairead ne faisait aucune attention à lui. Elle continuait à espérer un mouvement de la part de Lisa, la main posée sur son coeur comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher de s'arrêter.

"Reviens..." murmurait-elle, "ne me laisse pas, s'il te plait... Lisa, Lisa, Lisa..."

Tous les autres les regardaient d'un air horrifié, formant un cercle autour d'elles.

Ewen serra fermement les deux poignets de Valdis, les égratignant un peu au passage, puis, levant la tête, lança de sa voix la plus autoritaire "Lukas ! Soigne-la, _maintenant_ !"

"Je ne peux pas !" cria le Troll, paniqué. "Je ne peux pas le faire sur les humains, vous le savez bien !" Il sauta quand même de la balustrade, comme si se rapprocher pouvait faire changer la situation.

Vassili eut soudain une expression de surprise, et Abigail lui lança un regard interrogateur. D'un signe de tête, il lui désigna les deux jeunes filles.

"Ca va mieux..." murmura Lisa. "Tu peux arrêter de t'inquiéter, si tu n'en as plus envie."

Mairead écarquilla les yeux ; voulant voir la blessure de Lisa, elle constata que même s'il y avait toujours du sang partout, la blessure s'était presque refermée. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Tu as lancé un sort." informa Vassili, qui prenait soin de ne pas montrer un grand sourire de soulagement, par principe. "De façon assez efficace, d'ailleurs, pour une première fois. Tu n'avais jamais soigné quelqu'un ?"

"Non, non..." murmurait Mairead ; c'était maintenant Lisa qui la prenait dans ses bras, pour la réconforter.

"Bon !" s'exclama Ewen, abandonnant définitivement l'ombre d'air désolé qui était passée sur son visage. "Vote échec est manifeste, mais ce n'est pas fini. Il est temps que vous parliez, maintenant !" ordonna-t-il à Valdis d'une voix ferme.

"Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas partir plutôt ? Les dragons égarés au milieu de la cour me rendent nerveux..."

"C'est ce que je pense aussi." dit Lukas, bravant le regard meurtrier d'Ewen. Le Troll prit Lisa dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien : "Nous avons déjà une blessée de trop."

Mais avant qu'ils aient pu commencer à discuter, encore moins prendre une décision, ils entendirent un bruit sinistre. Les portes de la cour, qui pourtaient avaient semblé ordinaire, se fermaient comme mues par un système mécanique. Elles traînaient de longues cordes, à demi-rongées ; un oeil observateur aurait pu distinguer le lièvre qui s'envolait, sa mission accomplie.

Lukas et Fergus se précipitèrent pour essayer de retenir les portes, sans aucun succès. Abigail, Vassili et Ewen se retournèrent brusquement en direction de la balustrade, pour découvrir les animaux de la grande salle qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Se voyant découverts, ils entamèrent un concert de cris agressifs.

"Je ne me fais pas aider !" s'exclama le dragon, "j'ai juste une armée à mes ordres, c'est différent ! Mais maintenant, ils vont quand même me dire où vous êtes, nananère !"

Ewen reprit son épée et se tourna en direction du dragon. Vassili le remplaça pour garder Valdis en vue, et commença à lui ligoter les mains.

"Par mesure de sûreté, on ne peut jamais savoir." murmura-t-il à l'Eshu. "Ou plutôt, si, on peut, donc je suis persuadé que vous me comprendrez, à défaut d'approuver."

"Je pense que tu devrais laisser la jeune fille à sa promise et t'occuper de ces petites choses, Lukas." ordonna à nouveau le Sidhe, en désignant la masse d'animaux qui s'approchaient d'eux sur le côté, la panthère en tête.

Abigail avait toujours son pistolet en main, et un des poulains roses se ruait sur elle, l'air beaucoup plus menaçant d'un coup.

Elle ne lui tira pas dessus ; ce fut Fergus qui se plaça devant elle, et qui, agitant sa canne-épée, convainquit l'animal de changer au moins temporairement de directions.

"Craignez le super-cure-dents !" s'exclama-t-il après un succès sur la première charge.

Lukas comptait affronter la panthère, mais cela aurait été bien plus facile si elle avait été seule, sans tous ces petits animaux qui, manifestement sans crainte de se faire écraser, brouillaient sa vision, griffaient ses jambes.

C'est alors qu'Abigail leva brusquement son pistolet, visant un point éloigné, haut, au bout de la balustrade.

"Un geste et je tire." C'était dit d'une voix calme, et pourtant, cela sembla couvrir un temps tous les piaillements et les grondements. Elle continua. "Je vous vois. Votre ami l'Eshu peut vous dire que je sais viser. Et maintenant, avancez, très lentement."

"Pour que vous puissiez me tuer plus facilement ?" lança une sorte de grondement animal.

Les animaux semblaient se diriger plus nettement contre elle, maintenant ; Fergus se sentait quelque peu nerveux, avec juste sa canne. Vassili se posta sur son autre côté, marmonnant des mots pour lancer un sort. Seuls quelques très petits animaux ailés, insectes ou petits oiseaux, arrivaient jusqu'à elle, mais elle les écartait de son visage avec sa main gauche, sans que son bras droit ne tremble. Un moineau voulut piquer sa nuque de son bec ; elle n'eut pas un cri.

"Vous me connaissez ?" lança-t-elle, la voix toujours déterminée, mais teintée de fureur. "Je suis Abigail de la cour de lumière. Quand j'offre la vie, je ne manque pas à ma putain de promesse, mais je peux aussi promettre de tirer si tu ne ramènes pas ton cul à la seconde !"

Le raton laveur baissa la tête, et avança dans le couloir.

"Et dites-leur de cesser ce combat tout de suite !" s'exclama encore Abigail. "Pas de blague - Mairead ici présente comprend tout ce que vous dites."

Il y eut beaucoup de cris de protestations quand l'ordre fut formulé, mais il fut tout de même relativement suivi - avec un encouragement des armes redoutables de Lukas et Ewen.

"C'est pas vrai ! Je proteste énergiquement !" s'exclama le dragon "Oui, on m'a parlé de ce que c'est, battre en retraite ! Mais justement, déjà à l'époque, j'avais dit que ce n'était pas drôle !!"

Welly, en poussant un grand soupir, s'avança jusqu'au centre de la cour.

Vassili et Fergus se dirigèrent vers lui. Vassili avait toujours en main le reste des liens qu'il avait utilisés pour Valdis.

"Elle est terrible, hein ?" murmura Fergus à l'oreille de l'autre Pooka. "Nous sommes dans la même galère, vieux. Au fait, content de te rencontrer ! Je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu devenir vachement potes, si je..." il prit un air d'héroïne tragique contrariée "si je n'étais pas vivement choqué en tant que membre de la société protectrice des requins. Sans rancune ?"

Quant à Vassili, il constata juste : "Tu n'aurais pas dû t'arrêter pour regarder. Tu n'as perdu que pour ça. Un champ de cadavres des deux camps ne te suffisait pas ?" Il l'attacha solidement, puis se releva : "Lukas, m'accompagneras-tu pour le troisième larron ? J'ai le soupçon qu'il a la composition à ne pas se laisser faire. Ce n'est pas que j'accorde un prix particulièrement important à ces jeux de fils, mais mieux vaut ne pas être contrariés pendant que nous tâcherons de passer cette redoutable porte."

"Vous avez eu de la chance," dit Ewen à Abigail, "que celui qui mène l'attaque soit un lâche."

"Je le connaissais, et il n'est pas un lâche ! A moins que vous appeliez ainsi toute personne qui aime mieux vivre que mourir !" s'exclama Abigail. "Et qui ne réfléchit pas beaucoup aux troisièmes choix, il est vrai." ajouta-t-elle plus calmement.

Fergus accourait vers elle : "Alors ! Dis-nous ce que tu allais lui tirer dessus ! Du feu, de la glace ? Du chocolat en intraveineuse pour lui refiler le diabète ? Tout le monde veut savoir !"

"Et tout le monde ne saura pas." répondit Abigail. "C'est un secret." Puis elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses orteils, s'appuya sur l'épaule du Pooka, et lui murmura à l'oreille "Mais toi, tu peux savoir. Honnêtement ? Il n'y avait rien, je n'avais pas eu le temps de recharger. Et de toute façon, je ne tire pas _si_ bien que ça..."

"Je comprends ! Tu es juste spécialisée en mains d'Eshus, alors !" continua-t-il, sur le même ton étouffé.

"Oh, ça. Ce sont des balles magiques. J'en ai vraiment très peu. Et elles ne peuvent pas tuer, juste sauver."

"Mauvaise fille..." murmura la Pooka.

Abigail eut un sourire sarcastique "Je sais. Il fallait bien le faire, pas vrai ?"

Lukas et Vassili étaient remontés, et la précaution prise par Vassili s'était révélée utile. Le Bonnet Rouge était encore faible, mais conscient.

"Mauvais timing, crétin !" cria-t-il à Welly quand il ne put plus feindre le sommeil.

"Ils allaient partir de toute façon, j'aurais voulu t'y voir !"

"Je serais mort au combat, mais avec les honneurs !"

"Ouais, ben heureusement que la stupidité n'est pas contagieuse ! Ou alors, c'est purement sexuellement transmissible, ça expliquerait des choses !"

Fergus posa un genou sur une pierre qui se trouvait opportunément au centre de la cour, croisa les bras d'un air inspiré, regarda l'horizon, et annonça : "L'histoire se souviendra qu'aujourd'hui nous avons vaincu un dragon, deux vaillants guerriers, une armée de Chimères, et un raton laveur !" Puis, il ajouta, très bas "C'était _impossible_ de résister à celle-là."

Lisa et Mairead, apparemment indifférentes aux tracasseries de l'après-victoire, s'étaient assises dans un coin et s'embrassaient tant qu'elles pouvaient.

"L'une d'entre elles a-t-elle seulement la notion qu'on ne couche pas ensemble en public ?" demanda Ewen à Abigail en détournant la tête, vaguement gêné.

Mais Vassili vint lui épargner la confirmation ou l'infirmation de ses théories, en venant demander "Mairead ? Puisque tu parles le langage des animaux, peux-tu leur demander poliment de se retirer dans leurs quartiers ? Nous aurons besoin d'un peu de tranquillité, le temps de nous débarrasser de cette encombrante porte."

"Pourquoi tant nous dépêcher ?" demanda Ewen. "La fille Nocker pourrait réparer la porte, j'en suis certain."

"Elle pourrait aussi construire de quoi descendre en sûreté notre blessée par une fenêtre. répondit Vassili. "Mais cela prendrait du temps. Plus vite nous aurons quitté ce lieu, mieux nous nous trouverons."

"C'est là que je ne suis pas d'accord !" s'exclama Ewen. "Nous avons conquis cette forteresse grâce à la surprise, et aussi un peu de chance ; nos forces ne sont pas si clairement supérieures. Il serait stupide de partir et de perdre le droit sur ce qui s'y trouve et sur nos prisonniers, quand nous pourrions les réclamer au nom de la Cour de Lumière."

Mairead les observait sans plus comprendre ce qu'elle devait faire ; elle interrogea Lisa du regard.

"J'aimerais sortir." dit la jeune humaine. "Il y a de mauvaises choses ici."

"OK ! Attends-moi !"

Sans plus prêter attention à Vassili et Ewen qui se disputaient toujours, elle commença à rassembler les animaux, frappant dans ses mains et parlant d'une voix chaleureuse qu'on aurait plus attendue d'un guide touristique que d'un soldat des forces adverses.

"Ceci est une opération pour délivrer des prisonniers !" s'exclama le Bansidh. "Nous agissons au nom de la comtesse du Roussillon, et nous ne sommes clairement pas venus ici pour déclencher une guerre ! Jusqu'ici, nous restons dans les limites des escarmouches acceptables. Ce que vous suggérez en sort."

"He bien, j'agis au nom du duché d'Occitan, et vous n'en porterez pas la responsabilité. En ce qui me concerne, nous sommes déjà en guerre."

Lukas s'avança : "Je pense que, indépendamment de tout autre plan d'action, nous devrions au moins faire sortir les jeunes filles. L'une d'entre elles est toujours blessée."

Puis, sans attendre un mot d'approbation, il se dirigea vers la porte et commença à la défoncer méthodiquement, à l'aide de sa lourde hache. Ewen ouvrit la bouche comme pour le rappeler, mais n'en fit rien.

"Oh." répondit Vassili à Ewen d'un ton infiniment sarcastique. "He bien, si vous tenez à transformer tout ceci en tentative d'invasion de notre comté par un jeune prince trop ambitieux, peut-être serait-il temps pour nous de changer de camp."

"Vous plaisantez ?" Ewen ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Ai-je ce genre d'expression quand je plaisante ? Oui, peut-être bien en fait. Mais non. En ce moment, je suis très sérieux."

"Vos amis ne vous suivront jamais !"

"Abigail vous dirait exactement la même chose que moi. Cela sonnerait peut-être moins comme une menace ; elle est douée pour ce genre de choses."

Le Sidhe hésita. "Dame Alexandrine vous punira lourdement pour cela !"

"Peut-être." répondit Vassili. Contrairement à son interlocuteur, ce genre de considérations semblait n'avoir aucun poids pour lui.

"Je vois. He bien, j'espère qu'au moins, interroger les prisonniers pendant que nous sommes coincés ici ne contrevient pas à votre sens de la diplomatie."

"Cela ne contrevient à rien." assura le Bansidh.

Pendant ce temps, Abigail était allée examiner à nouveau les blessures de Lisa. C'était toujours plus qu'une simple égratignure, et elle avait du mal à marcher ; mais cela ne semblait pas dangereux.

"Cela ne fait pas mal ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Un peu. Mais beaucoup moins que certaines blessures passées ou futures. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas présenté mes amis ? Voici Sharky, Mortimer, et aussi mon lacet de chaussures, qui n'a pas de nom."

"Pourquoi ne lui en donnes-tu pas un ?" demanda Abigail.

"Oh, je n'en ai pas de rechange."

Ewen les interrompit : "A votre avis, Abigail, lequel de nos prisonniers parlera le plus facilement ?"

Elle réfléchit rapidement à la question : "Aucun. Valdis ment très bien, Welly ment... disons qu'il ment, et Rryrch me semble préférer mourir plutôt que de parler. Vous êtes tombé sur un mauvais échantillon, Seigneur Ewen."

"He bien je m'en contenterai !" s'exclama le Sidhe.

C'est vers Valdis qu'il se dirigea, l'attrapant par le col, le secouant : "Il est maintenant temps de nous dire ce qui se passe ici."

"Vous auriez certainement pu nous tuer." répondit l'Eshu. "Mais pas apprendre quelque chose de nous. Ne vous sentez pas tout-puissants."

Une sorte de flamboyance enveloppa Ewen, presque douloureuse à regarder. "Vous allez me dire tout ce que vous savez !" gronda-t-il, portant l'Eshu attaché à bout de bras. "Quel est votre objectif ?"

"Créer... une armée..." murmura Valdis, comme si la parole lui était difficile, "pour attaquer... le palais... de la Comtesse Alexandrine..."

"Pourquoi cela ?"

"Parce que c'est amusant !" la réponse était donnée sans hésitation cete fois. "Parce que depuis des siècles, nous n'avons jamais eu d'occasion si glorieuse !" Ewen hésita : "Et celui qui vous commande, quels sont ses buts ?"

"Il veut..." Une fois de plus, l'Eshu se battait contre la contrainte mentale, sans y parvenir. "Il veut... un objet... qui lui appartient."

"Rien de nouveau, donc." murmura le Sidhe. Puis, impérieux à nouveau : "Et les autres objets ? Sont-ils ici ?"

"Non... Il les garde... sur lui..."

Ewen aut un soupir de déception, mais poursuivit : "Quel est votre plan ? Comment comptez-vous vaincre avec des forces si réduites ?"

"Nous ne... comptons pas... Nous ne... sommes pas... Avec nous..." Il sembla reprendre ses esprits "Va au diable ! Je ne dirai rien !"

"C'est un peu tard pour cela." Ewen eut un sourire supérieur, mais n'insista pas, laissant retomber l'Eshu à terre dans un geste artistique.

Pendant ce temps, Lukas avait fini de défoncer la porte, refusant l'aide de Fergus qui se demandait si faire sauter tout le château par un placement adéquat de nitroglycérine ne serait pas plus rapide.

Ewen semblait avoir perdu la plus grande partie de son intérêt pour le château, maintenant, et suivit les autres alors qu'ils passaient par l'interstice taillé à la hache. Ils partirent sur le chemin, le plus rapidement possible, éclairés par la lumière de la lune.


	22. Où un combat est déséquilibré

_Résumé des épisodes précédents : Vassili, un Bansidh medium, Abigail, une Nocker informaticienne, et Fergus, un Pooka pique-assiette, tiennent plus ou moins un club d'occulte._

_A la demande d'une petite Satyre baba-cool nommée Mairead, et de Lisa, sa petite amie enchantée, ils sont allés délivrer les chimères de Lisa prisonnières dans une sorte de grand centre d'entraînement._

_Un Troll et un Sidhe, Lukas et Ewen, les ont accompagnés et les ont aidés à combattre les gardes. Ils ont, ainsi, obtenu confirmation de ce qu'ils espéraient et craignaient tout à la fois : le centre a été mis en place par Curoi McDaere, le Sidhe de la Cour d'Ombre qui a poussé la mère d'Ewen au suicide, et qui veut voler un objet précieux appartenant à Dame Alexandrine, la comtesse Sidhe locale._

_Mairead s'étant découvert au dernier moment un sort de soins, ils vont tous bien, ont récupéré leurs amis chimériques (Sharky le requin, Mortimer le serpent, et un lacet de chaussure), et sont actuellement en route vers chez eux._

* * *

_Où un combat à plusieurs contre un est déséquilibré _

* * *

"Nous sommes déjà en guerre." répéta Ewen. "Vos pitoyables efforts n'y changeront rien. N'avez-vous pas entendu ? Une attaque est prévue sur le château de dame Alexandrine. Vous devez lui faire un rapport au plus tôt ! Et, je vous l'assure, elle vous réprimandera bien de ne pas les avoir tués !"

"Quel objet prévoient-ils de dérober ?" demanda Abigail. "Sauriez-vous quelque chose, que vous avez choisi de garder secret ?"

Fergus tenta d'imiter un rire de grand méchant démoniaque d'Hollywood, avec un succès certain ; mais personne ne lui en fit commentaire.

"Peut-être !" répondit Ewen à la Nocker. "Et peut-être ai-je de bonnes raisons. Dans tous les cas, la comtesse décidera si vous devez savoir ou pas. Ah, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas pris le temps de faire parler un peu plus ce dragon..."

"Ils l'auraient su, et auraient probablement modifié ledit plan." murmura Vassili.

Pendant ce temps, Mairead discutait avec Miroir, enroulé autour de son cou.

"Il n'y avait pas de squelettes, finalement." constata-t-elle.

"Et presque pas de pièges non plus," rajouta Lisa, maintenant complètement rétablie. "Mais c'est mieux comme ça. Les gros pièges juste imaginés sont un peu moins dangereux."

"Ah, mais si, il y a un squelette !" protesta Miroir. "Il est dans l'armoire ! La première fois que je suis venu, j'ai dû m'y cacher pour ne pas être repéré !"

"Oh ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?"

"En général, je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il sort, on n'a pas beaucoup parlé. Cette fois-là, il apprenait à jouer "Paint it black" en cognant en rythme avec ses os."

"La batterie ça doit se faire, mais le reste n'est pas évident !" supposa Mairead.

Miroir hocha la tête "Oui, il avait du mal. Et pour les pièges, c'est pareil ! Vous n'avez rien vu parce que je vous ai menés là où il n'y en avait pas !" expliqua le furet, gonflant son poil de fierté. "J'ai tout testé la première fois."

"Disons plutôt qu'il a demandé." expliqua Mortimer. "Nous ne sommes pas censés savoir, vu que vous n'avions pas rejoint leur camp - pas encore, comme ils disaient - mais le cadet des poulains roses avait très mauvaise mémoire et se prenait tout le temps les pieds dedans, c'était donc facile de les localiser.

"Pas encore !" s'indigna Mairead. "Mais qu'est-ce qui leur faisait croire que vous alliez les suivre !?"

"He bien, l'habitude joue pour une part... la plupart des chimères perdues ont été rejetées par leur premier ami, elles sont à la fois amères et avides de se faire de nouvelles relations..."

"Ils essayaient de nous convaincre que tu étais comme les autres !" s'exclama Sharky d'une voix rocailleuse. "Ce qui est la chose la plus absurde du monde. Tu ne ressembles à personne."

"Quand ils ont vu que nous étions sérieux, alors ils ont essayé de nous convaincre par magie." continua Mortimer. "Mais ils peuvent toujours essayer... je suis un serpent ! On a fait de l'hypnose dans ma famille depuis des générations, du moins mon arrière-arrière-grand-oncle paternel en faisait ! Je sais comment résister à des influences aussi mesquines !"

"J'ai résisté aussi !" s'exclama Sharky. "Mort dit que c'est parce que je n'ai pas de cerveau à affecter, mais je pense qu'il se trompe."

"Et toi, tu n'as même pas d'yeux pour être hypnotisé..." remarqua Lisa en s'adressant à son lacet, "pauvre petit..."

Ewen prit part à la conversation. "Cela veut dire que leur fidélité n'est pas assurée !" s'exclama-t-il. "Du moins, pas à tous !" Peut-être pourrions-nous faire à certains d'entre eux de meilleures propositions... Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait ?"

"Nous pourrions revenir." proposa Mairead.

"Je crois avoir acquis une certaine compréhension des motivations de plusieurs d'entre eux." compléta Mortimer.

"Il est possible" fit remarquer Vassili, "qu'ils déplacent leur quartier général, maintenant que nous savons.

"C'est plus que probable, même !" s'exclama Ewen, furieux. "Encore une fois, voilà ce que cela peut faire de fuir le champ d'une bataille que nous avons gagnée !!" Devant ce flamboiement de colère, Mairead eut un frémissement de crainte.

"Vous savez, monseigneur" objecta Mortimer d'une voix pleine d'un respect peut-être bien feint, "un certain nombre d'entre eux les soutenaient également de toute leur sincérité. Peut-être, si vous aviez détruit leur fraternité, n'auraient-ils pu retenir leur fureur. Bien sûr, je ne peux prétendre tout savoir, mais il est possible que vus ayiez fait au mieux." Sa manoeuvre fut couronnée de succès. La colère presque palpable qui émanait d'Ewen s'adoucit, et la petite Satyre put de nouveau respirer librement.

Elle préféra détourner le sujet de la conversation, pourtant. "Est-ce que tu sais comment j'ai fait pour te soigner ?" demanda-t-elle à Lisa. "Tu as vu ? Tu as certainement vu mieux que moi ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait besoin, mais si je savais le refaire !!!"

C'est Lukas qui répondit : "Je peux essayer de t'apprendre. Même si ma magie touche difficilement les humains, c'est le même sort..."

"Ce serait chouette." répondit la jeune fille, "mais c'est tellement... bizarre, comme impression... ça peut s'apprendre ? Comme les maths et le français ?" Elle grimaça. "J'espère que ce n'est pas aussi difficile que les maths et le français !"

"Pour certaines personnes, c'est encore plus difficile." sourit Lukas. "Mais à voir ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes."

A cet instant, tous eurent l'impression soudaine que l'air devenait plus froid autour d'eux ; puis, à l'opposé, une étrange chaleur.

Avant même d'avoir pu se poser la question sur l'origine de ce phénomène, ils avaient été projetés à terre.

Abigail n'avait que quelques égratignures ; se relevant à moitié, elle put se rendre compte que personne n'avait l'air gravement blessé. Mais le choc avait rendu tout le monde muet.

"Je suis tombé par terre, c'est la faute à Voltaire..."

A part Fergus.

Au milieu du cercle de leurs corps en train de se relever péniblement, il y avait quelqu'un.

Comme souvent avec les Sidhes, elle fut frappée d'abord par sa beauté, incapable de réfléchir pendant quelques instants ; mais assez rapidement, son esprit reprit son fonctionnement normal. Cheveux bruns. Visage acéré. Enveloppé dans un grand manteau, aux broderies richement élaborées, mais, étrangement, d'une couleur grise unie.

"Ainsi, c'est vous qui avez réussi à vaincre mes subordonnés. Je suis impressionné."

Oui, bien sûr, pensa Abigail. Elle aurait dû le reconnaître avant. Curoi McDaere, prince du Munster.

Seul un Sidhe pouvait mettre ainsi dans sa voix un peu d'admiration, un peu d'amabilité même, et infliger cependant à ses interlocuteurs une impression d'infériorité aussi écrasante.

Ewen fut le premier à se relever. Sans un mot, il se rua vers Curoi, l'épée en avant. Ce dernier l'esquiva sans effort. "Du calme, jeune homme. Je viens juste vous parler."

"Vous étonnerez-vous que je ne partage pas vos objectifs ?" demanda Ewen. Il leva à nouveau son épée, en garde, semblant provoquer l'autre Sidhe, mais ce dernier ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Il observait les autres, qui s'étaient relevés, ou au moins assis ; il y avait quelque chose dans l'apparence de Curoi, et aussi d'Ewen, dans une moindre mesure, qui poussait à se faire le plus petit possible.

"Y a-t-il ici quelqu'un qui serait prêt à avoir une conversation polie ?" demanda-t-il.

"Jusqu'à "conversation" j'aurais peut-être pu dire oui, mais là, c'est un peu trop demander, vous croyez pas ?" répondit Fergus. "Je ne veux pas rater l'occasion de vous montrer ma collection de jurons. J'en ai de très beaux, qui concernent les gens qui enlèvent les amis des petites filles pour les hypnotiser..."

Pendant les premiers mots de ce discours, Curoi s'était tourné vers le Pooka, et Ewen, se voyant négligé, lui avait, contre toutes les règles de l'honneur, lancé un poignard dans le dos.

Curoi l'esquiva sans effort apparent, d'un petit tour de côté qui ne semblait manifester que du dépit envers Fergus, et saisit le couteau entre deux doigts, avant de l'envoyer tournoyer au loin.

"Regardez-moi, au moins !" cria Ewen, furieux.

"Et pourquoi donc ?"

"Parce que vous avez tué ma mère !"

"Allons, allons, c'est un peu exagéré..." et c'était peut-être un cruel sourire à ses lèvres "Ta mère n'est pas la première femme à mourir pour moi, et d'ailleurs elle n'était pas celle pour laquelle j'ai eu le plus d'estime."

Cette colère à nouveau, dans le regard d'Ewen, qui faisait trembler ceux qui le regardaient, et pourtant, l'aura d'indifférence de Curoi semblait plus forte encore alors qu'il le toisait.

"Je suis Abigail." commença la Nocker doucement. "Je n'approuve pas ce que vous faites, prince du Munster, mais je peux parler au nom de la cour du Roussillon."

"He bien, enfin une personne raisonnable !" sourit Curoi, pivotant en négligeant entièrement Ewen à nouveau. "Pourriez-vous demander de ma part audience à Dame Alexandrine ?"

"Je le ferai." répondit Abigail, "en n'oubliant pas de mentionner que vous convoitez un objet qu'elle détient ; cela pourrait influencer sa décision."

"Oh, vous savez cela aussi." soupira-t-il. "Certaines personnes sont encore plus inefficaces que je le pensais... Peut-être ne devrais-je pas vous laisser la revoir, alors..."

Son ombre menaçante s'avançait vers Abigail, qui réfléchit à toute allure. Oui, c'était probablement vrai, et même si cela ne l'était pas, c'était crédible...

"Ewen l'a déjà mise en garde." proclama-t-elle avec toute l'assurance dont elle était capable.

Curoi eut un ricanement. "Voilà pourquoi elle refusait tous mes entretiens ! D'un autre côté, cela peut rendre les choses plus simples."

Ewen, encore une fois, fondit sur lui, et il l'esquiva avec autant d'habileté et de négligence que les fois précédentes... mais c'est juste à l'endroit où il s'était déplacé qu'un jet d'énergie invisible, lancé par Lukas, manqua le toucher de plein fouet. Il plongea au sol, juste pour voir la dague qu'Ewen maniait de la main gauche lui plonger dans l'oeil, tandis que son épée l'attaquait de l'autre côté...

Fergus, lui, lui avait jeté un approximatif caillou, pour contribuer à l'effort de guerre.

Curoi rejeta vivement la tête en arrière, et la dague ne lui trancha qu'une mèche de cheveux ; et Ewen aurait pu le toucher si le sol n'avait pas grondé pour s'élever en un bouclier protecteur.

"Ce gamin commence à vraiment m'énerver." déclara froidement Curoi en se relevant.

Puis le monde se brouilla, et pendant un instant, il fut difficile de voir ce qu'il faisait, mais Ewen tomba à terre. Cependant, la voix de Curoi continuait à s'élever, claire, mais comme martelée de syllabes plus dures.

"Vous direz à Dame Alexandrine que, vu ma condition qu'elle sait, je ne peux la provoquer en duel ; mais que je ne lui en propose pas moins un combat, son armée contre la mienne, avec ce qu'elle possède comme enjeu. Si elle est trop faible pour accepter, je dévasterai ses terres et ses fiefs, - et vous ferez partie de ceux qui en souffriront - jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive me supplier d'arrêter."

Il rejeta Ewen à terre - ce dernier ne pouvait plus bouger, comme ligoté par de fines bandes de tissu.

"Qu'elle demande à quelqu'un de transmettre la réponse au vent d'ouest. Je le saurai. Ou alors, elle peut aussi se rendre tout de suite. Ce qui serait le plus raisonnable. Je doute donc que ce soit sa décision."

Il regarda à nouveau Ewen. "Au fait, c'était une idée..."

Et, de quelques coups d'épée, il trancha ses longs cheveux blonds, qui tombèrent à terre.

J'ai reçu par un vampire la malédiction d'une vie tragique et grandiose, il y a quelques jours," articula Ewen. "Je n'aurais jamais cru vouloir la partager, mais maintenant, je comprends la petite ; j'espère qu'elle vous touchera, et que vous deviendrez le héros d'une de ses histoires."

"J'affronterai les vampires et les malédictions aussi bien que tout le reste." assura fermement Curoi. "Je suis déjà le héros d'une légende, et je le mérite, oh, mieux que vous."

Il s'en fut à pas lents. Personne n'essaya encore de le toucher ou de le suivre.

* * *

"Il est parti." mumura Mairead.

Lukas trancha les liens d'Ewen avec sa propre dague, en murmurant des excuses préliminaires, mais Ewen ne pensa pas à lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, ni à personne. Il resta étalé par terre, le visage crispé.

"Ca va aller ?" demanda la petite Satyre, mais là encore, elle n'eut pas de réponse.

"Wow, un ennemi surpuissant que nous n'avions pas !" s'exclama Fergus en faisant mine d'épousseter son vêtement - en fait, il lui aurait fallu une brosse beaucoup plus efficace pour cela. La bonne volonté y était. "On pourrait en faire une collec. Attrapez-les tous !"

Abigail, toujours à genoux par terre, semblait chercher quelque chose.

"C'est ce qu'on appelle une quête héroïque, je pense..." fit remarquer Vassili. "On devrait juste l'appeler une vengeance personnelle, ce serait plus proche de la réalité." Puis, constatant les sourcils froncés de Lukas. "Ce n'est pas de ma part une insulte à votre maître, chevalier. J'aurais plutôt plus de sympathie pour lui s'il manifeste ce genre de préoccupations."

Lukas sembla hésiter sur le degré d'ironie de l'affirmation, et haussa les épaules.

Finalement, il s'agenouilla près d'Ewen. "Ce n'est pas fini." lui souffla-t-il. "Vous le savez."

Cette parole sembla réveiller le Sidhe comme les insultes ou l'inquiétude n'avaient pas pu le faire. "Oui." murmura-t-il. Enfin, il se releva. "Abigail !" s'exclama-t-il. "Que comptez-vous faire ?"

"Transmettre le message, je suppose." répondit-elle sans le regarder.

"Vous êtes de son côté !"

"Certainement pas. Mais si le message n'est pas transmis, quel bien cela fera-t-il ? Le conflit ne pourra qu'empirer, ou notre camp sera moins bien préparé." Elle fixa encore plus ostensiblement le sol. "Je suis désolée, pour votre mère."

Ewen n'eut qu'un bref signe d'assentiment. "Laissez-nous ici, maintenant. Je crois notre collaboration finie pour ce soir. Et je ne souhaite pas votre compagnie."

Abigail le considéra. "Si vous envisagez de retourner l'affronter et de vous faire tuer..."

Ewen lui lança, encore une fois, un regard meurtrier. Qu'auriez-vous à y dire, roturière insignifiante, interpréta le Nocker.

"Pensez-vous que je laisserais faire cela ?" protesta Lukas.

"De fait, non." Abigail s'inclina, avec une politesse quasi-mécanique. "Je suppose que je vous reverrai bientôt, peut-être à la Cour."

Vassili, Abigail, Fergus, Mairead, Lisa, et la nuée d'animaux qui les entouraient s'éloignèrent donc, même si la petite Satyre lançait fréquemment des regards en arrière comme pour s'assurer que tout allait bien se passer.

* * *

"Tu aurais pu partir avec eux." murmura Ewen.

"Non, je ne pense pas que je pouvais." contesta Lukas.

"Tu aimes tant que ça me voir humilié ?" demanda le Sidhe, agressif.

"Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ? Votre fierté, ou le fait que nous ayons perdu ?"

"Cela va ensemble." Ewen lui lança un regar meurtrier. Lukas remarqua que ses cheveux, qui avaient semblé si grossièrement coupés il y a quelques instants, formaient maintenant des mèches folles artistiquement coupés.

"Les Sidhes..." soupira le Troll à par soi, avant de reprendre. "Nous étions alliés. J'ai perdu aussi. Si ce qui compte pour vous est notre faiblesse, et notre échec à venger la mémoire de votre mère, nous devons en parler ensemble. Maintenant, si vous ne pouvez voir que votre honte personnelle, alors je vous laisserai ici à faire et penser toutes les stupidités que vous voudrez !"

"Je ne te permets pas...!" s'exclama le Sidhe furieux. Puis, semblant réfléchir, il se reprit. "Je _devrais_ pourtant te permettre de dire la vérité, c'est ça ?" Reprenant entièrement son calme, il demanda "Que proposes-tu ?" Avant que Lukas ait pu prononcer un mot, il lui répondit "Non, il ne me suffira pas de contribuer à sa défaite dans l'armée de dame Alexandrine. Je veux baigner mes mains dans son sang et mon coeur dans son humiliation. Il m'a refusé un duel honorable, et je n'aurai aucun remords à l'attaquer à plusieurs ou dans son sommeil ; mais il doit perdre plus que ce qu'il m'a pris !"

Lukas eut un sourire amer. "Et je vous suivrais, si cette voie devait être prise."

"Sur la voie des lâches. J'apprécie ce sacrifice à sa juste valeur."

Il y eut un silence, puis Ewen reprit "Je n'ai pas chassé depuis longtemps, mais voilà ce que nous allons faire..."

* * *

"C'est en ces termes qu'il s'est exprimé." répéta Abigail, "Et j'ose dire que nous devrions réfléchir mûrement à notre réponse."

Elle releva la tête, observant la comtesse Alexandrine et le comte Amaury, assis sur leurs trônes. Derrière elle, Vassili et Fergus, qui s'étaient proposé pour l'accompagner, ajoutaient par leur immobilité à la solennité de leur récit. Les autres vassaux de la comtesse, assemblés en cercle autour d'eux, écoutaient avec des exclamations.

"Cela me semble simple !" déclara la comtesse avec joie. "Nous allons nous battre, bien sûr !"

Les réactions furent diversifiées, allant de sauts de joie de la part de Lunella à un mouvement de recul chez Tamara. Fergus, lui, se mit à mimer des passes d'armes de façon enjouée.

"Nous allons décider de notre plan d'attaque." déclara Alexandrine. "Elle se tourna vers Abigail. "Qu'en penses-tu ? Vous êtes tous membres de ma cour, sauf ce Pooka que tu traînes en quelque sorte dans tes bagages... il est déjà venu ici, avant de s'éclipser sans prévenir personne... Peut-on avoir confiance en lui ?"

"Vous voulez dire, pour taper sur la tête de tous ces bestiaux et leur faire des p'tits trous, des p'tits trous, toujours des p'tits trous ?" protesta le Pooka. "J'ai déjà vaincu leur dragon à moi seul ! Comment peut-on ne pas me faire confiance ?"

"Votre Excellence," protesta Abigail, "il choisira lui-même s'il veut se battre ou fuir, mais Fergus n'est pas un agent de l'ennemi. Je réponds de lui comme de moi-même."

"Si tu le dis..." Alexandrine se tourna maintenant vers sa conteuse. "Et toi ? Tu sembles réticente. Il est important que tout le monde s'engage dans ce combat !"

"Il s'agit de Curoi McDaere, votre excellence !" répondit la vieille femme avec des yeux dans lesquels on pouvait lire terreur et émerveillement. "On raconte qu'il est invuulnérable, qu'il a affronté des armées à lui seul !"

"Mais il s'agit de l'ancien temps ! J'aurais pu le faire aussi !"

"Mais pourquoi ne vous a-t-il pas provoquée en duel ?" demanda Andrei.

"Oh, vous ne savez pas !" s'exclama la comtesse. "C'est la meilleure part ! Il est sous l'effet d'une malédiction, vous savez. Il ne peut tuer, ni verser le sang ! C'est pourquoi ses grands pouvoirs en seront sérieusement affaiblis."

"Vous savez pourtant ce qui est arrivé à Ewen." ironisa Vassili, tandis que Tamara affirmait, d'une voix profonde : "Curoi McDaere n'en a pas perdu sa réputation pour autant !"

"Tamara, nous savons cela." annonça Amaury, "mais malgré tout, nous ne fuirons pas le combat. C'est une question d'honneur. Nous défendons ce qui nous appartient et l'équilibre des cours."

Abigail hocha la tête : "Qu'avons-nous à gagner en refusant ? Il ne nous épargnera pas pour autant. Une bataille loyale est ce que nous pouvons espérer de mieux."

"Surtout de la part d'un Unseelie !" lança Irena. "Il faudra probablement se prémunir contre quelques coups-fourrés de plus !"

Vassili approuva, s'inclinant ironiquement. "Peut-être même en prévoir quelques-uns de notre fait."

"De plus," murmura à voix basse Salam à l'oreille de Tamara, "que perdons-nous si nous connaissons la défaite ? Un objet que personne, à part la comtesse, n'a jamais vu."

"Je vous ai entendus !" s'exclama Svetlana. "Ce n'est pas une question de ce qu'on perd, c'est une question de fierté ! Je suis prête à combattre jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut !"

"Si nous pouvions gagner," fit remarquer Amaury, "la gloire d'avoir vaincu le prince du Munster serait immortelle."

"Ce qui nous ferait une jambe d'une beauté incomparable." grommela Fergus, toujours vexé par la comtesse.

"Surveille-toi, Pooka, tu en serais presque à faire des remarques raisonnables !" lui glissa Abigail.

Antonella se leva du haut de ses cinq ans. "Et moi ? Est-ce que je peux y aller ?"

"Non, ma chérie." répondit immédiatement Irena. "Tu resteras ici, d'accord, et tu nous lanceras des sorts de bonne fortune avant que nous partions ? Quelqu'un pourra rester pour s'occuper de toi, Lunella peut-être..."

"Vous _devez_ m'emmener !" protesta Lunella. "Comment pourriez-vous gagner, sinon ?"

"Liew restera." annonça Alexandrine d'une voix qui n'admettait pas de réplique, "et Lunella fera ce qu'elle veut. Sur qui puis-je compter ? Qui donnera sans réticence son bras et son courage ?" Elle se tourna vers son mari. "Bien sûr, je ne te ferai pas prêter serment, mon amour. Notre coeur suffira pour nous faire galoper ensemble jusqu'aux portes de l'enfer."

Ils échangèrent un long baiser, puis la comtesse sembla se rappeler qu'il y avait des gens autour d'elle. L'un après l'autre, Svetlana, Andrei, Irena, puis Iris lui jurèrent fidélité.

"Tamara !" lança la comtesse. Elle avait une façon de s'adresser aux gens, accompagnée de clins d'oeil et de signes de tête, qui laissait bien voir qu'elle ne s'adressait qu'à eux, tout en conservant une supériorité incontestable.

"Mon bras vieillissant ne vous sera pas d'une grande utilité, ma dame." fit remarquer la vieille Eshue, "mais ma magie est à votre disposition."

"Ce ne sera pas tout. Il faut connaître son ennemi. Tu me conteras tout ce que tu sais sur lui, et ensuite, j'irai explorer cette tapisserie ; tu seras ma guide et ma gardienne !"

"Ce sera un honneur." répondit Tamara.

"Salam !" lança la comtesse ensuite. "On dit que l'ennemi a une armée innombrable de chimères. Mais, à en juger par le rapport de mes espions, elle est difficile à diriger. Si tu pouvais en rassembler, ne choisis que nos alliances les plus anciennes et les plus sûres !"

"Il en sera fait selon vos souhaits."

"Bien ! Je ne dirai même pas que tu seras un meilleur chef de troupe que Welly, tellement la comparaison serait insultante. Liew ! Je te demanderai donc de rester dans notre palais ; tu sais que personne ne peut y entrer. Mais si certains essaient, tu iras chercher ceux qui errent dans les limbes, tu leur proposeras une reddition honorable." Le Boggan eut un mouvement de tête d'approbation. "Abigail !"

La Nocker, malgré elle, sursauta. La comtesse lui proposa, caressante. "Abigail, tu es mon artificière et ma machiniste. Nous serons en infériorité numérique, ne vois-tu pas que j'ai besoin de ton aide pour triompher ?"

"Je ne viendrai pas vivre ici." répondit Abigail sur le ton de quelqu'un qui avait dû le répéter de nombreuses fois, "Ma demeure est dans le monde des humains. Mais je vérifierai ce que vous avez déjà pendant les jours qui viendront, et je concevrai des plans pour les améliorer, si cela vous sied. Soyez raisonnables, vous avez déjà plus de machines que je ne peux les actionner !"

La comtesse fit la moue, mais accepta ce compromis.

"Je reviendrai quelques jours avant la bataille, aussi." continua la Nocker. "Dont, soit dit en passant, il faudrait préciser la date. A qui pensez-vous que le temps profite ?"

"Il nous faut de toute façon un moment de préparation." déclara Alexandrine, "mais, pour augmenter nos forces, je souhaite qu'elle prenne lieu avant que Lukas nous ai quittés. Ce qui nous laisse..." elle calcula, "seize jours ? Que le temps passe vite ! He bien, dans deux semaines, cela me semble parfait !" Elle s'adressa à Tamara. "Tu transmettras le message, n'est-ce pas ? Au lever du jour."

L'Eshue haussa la tête.

"Il nous faut attendre le plus possible pour que notre prince Ewen regagne ses esprits..." continua Alexandrine. "Je crois que s'il m'était arrivé la même chose, je serais morte d'humiliation sur l'heure. Oh..." Elle se tourna vers Amaury "Tu l'empêcheras de me traiter comme ça, n'est ce pas ? La mort doit être plus douce..."

Encore une fois, la pièce sembla se charger d'un parfum de romance, avant que les époux se rappellent où ils étaient. "Vassili !" s'exclama la comtesse. "Mage incomparable, es-tu avec nous ?"

"Si je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire..." répondit-il avec un dédain calculé.

"Alors c'est tout gagné, voilà une chose impossible !" déclara-t-elle en renversant sa jolie gorge en arrière. "Oh, le comté du Roussillon n'aura rien connu de si brillant depuis des siècles ! Depuis que nous sommes partis, certainement."

Elle se tourna vers Lunella. "Et toi, que veux-tu faire sur un champ de bataille, enfant ?"

"Je danserai sur leurs têtes dans un tourbillon de feu !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Oh, vous savez que je suis forte !"

"Pourquoi pas ?" La comtesse se tourna vers Fergus. "Et vous aussi, vous combattrez des dragons, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, toute épée est bonne à prendre... merci à vous tous, merci ! Et maintenant, Abigail, viens avec moi !"

"Eh, c'est à moi de dire ça..." murmura le Pooka, d'un ton qui manquait de conviction. La Nocker avait déjà disparu avec la comtesse, et, pire encore, l'idée de faire fonctionner des catapultes médiévales chimériques semblait la réjouir infiniment.

"On aura tout vu..." murmura Vassili. "Les Sidhes peuvent ressembler à quelque chose et même réfléchir, quand ils ont une quête à accomplir..." Mais il se reprit vite "Cela ne veut pas dire que la quête elle-même a un sens, pourtant."

"Combien de temps elle va rester là ?" lui demanda le Pooka. "Je voudrais pouvoir dire que je l'ai attendu fidèlement, mais, hum, il ne faut pas exagérer..."

"Abigail ? Avec des jolies mécaniques ? Quelques années, je dirais..." Le Pooka avait bien compris qu'on lui donnaît un goût de sa propre médecine, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de prendre un air dépité. "Je vais rester ici, en tout cas. Je coucherai dans un lit de magie et de rêve, jusqu'à ce que le monde ne puisse me toucher ; je n'aime pas accepter la charité des nobles, mais si je dois utiliser ma magie pour elle, c'est le moins qu'elle puisse m'accorder." Il fixa le Pooka. "Tu devrais faire de même."

"J'y avais pensé avant !" s'exclama le Pooka "Je suis un maître dans les nobles arts du squat et du pique-assiette-age-ique-ce-que-tu-veux ! Personne ne peut m'en remontrer !"

Et, pour prouver ce qu'il avançait, il courut vers le salon, en s'exclamant "Luxe gratuit, attends-moi !!!"

* * *

"C'est bien ici qu'il y a eu une attaque d'ours, récemment." constata Ewen. "Nous ne devrions pas tarder à le trouver."

"Espérons juste que nous ne croiserons pas cette battue au plus mauvais moment." soupira Lukas.

"Ces imbéciles !" s'exclama Ewen. "L'ours ne manifeste certainement pas la moindre intention de quitter sa tanière, en ce moment. Ces forces de sauvagerie ne les possèdent jamais longtemps." Il eut un sourire affligé. "S'ils savaient, que ce sont leur imagination et leur peur qui ont créé ces monstres lors de la réintroduction, et qu'ils sont responsables de leur propre malheur !"

"Helas, ce sont souvent les ours qu en patissent. Ils sont pacifiques, pourtant." Lukas soupira. "Et je ne peux pas non plus blâmer les villageois. La plupart ont des enfants, et leur seule erreur a été de rêver..." Il pointa le sol "Là, c'est sa trace !"

"Très bien, très bien !" s'exclama Ewen. "Tu as raison, personne n'est vraiment fautif, et nous allons réparer ce malentendu de plus d'une façon."

Au bout de quelques heures de traque, la piste devient plus fraîche ; c'était un mélange de signes de traque tout à fait normaux, et d'indices plus féériques, dans la forme des fleurs brisées...

Cette créature, quoique une chimère elle-même, chassait la chimère, et n'hésitait pas à arracer aux objets la moindre trace de nature féérique.

Et puis la piste redevint plus discrète à nouveau, à tel point que Lukas ne put déterminer dans quelle direction la créature était partie.

Quand soudain, elle sauta du haut de l'arbre.

Bien sûr, la chimère était plus grande que l'ours dont elle était la forme imaginée par des humains terrifiés. Son poil était noir, avec parfois quelques touffes plus longues qui le faisaient ressembler à un monstre primitif, ses crocs presque aussi longs que ceux d'un tigre à dents de sabre, ses griffes terrifiantes. Le temps sembla s'arrêter un instant pour Lukas, alors qu'il voyait très précisément ses yeux injectés de sang grossir au fur et à mesure que l'animal tombait vers lui, sans pour autant pouvoir bouger...

Lukas eut le temps de se protéger de ses mains, tandis que le poids de l'animal le balançait à terre ; les griffes de l'animal déchirèrent ses vêtements de cuir, sans pourtant réussir à entamer sa peau d'une dureté de roche. Ses dents se prirent dans les protections de cuir ; un filet de sang coula.

"Ma proie..." grognait la bête. "Déchirer... dévorer..."

Lukas, pourtant, ne sembla pas en être plus affecté ; tant qu'aucun humain n'était dans les parages pour lui rappeler la fin de l'ère des contes, sa taille et sa force redevenaient immenses, de la même façon que ses vêtements prenaient la forme d'une cotte de cuir médiéval. D'un violent coup d'épaule, il projeta l'ours surpris à terre.

L'animal, bien sûr, n'avait pas la moindre blessure, et se préparait à refermer ses crocs sur la gorge de Lukas ; mais l'épée d'Ewen placée entre sa proie et lui le fit reculer, après avoir entamé sa peau.

Furieux, il abandonna le Troll, se lançant sur le Sidhe. Mais, à chaque fois qu'il allait le toucher, l'épée s'interposait toujours entre eux deux, piquante, le faisait reculer... quel que soit l'angle d'approche, il semblait impossible d'y enfoncer ses crocs sans s'empaler sur la lame pointue.

"Massacre !" clamait-il toujours.

Cependant, l'ours ne semblait pas se lasser ; il avait certainement plus d'endurance que cette petite chose fluette ! Quand il sentit soudain un poids très lourd s'abattre sur sa nuque.

Lukas venait de planter une des extrêmités de sa hache solidement dans le sol terreux ; il appuyait sur l'autre bout de tout son poids, et le manche écrasait le cou de l'ours dans une étreinte dont il ne pouvait se libérer.

Ewen pointa son épée sur sa gorge et murmura, dans le langage même des chimères. "C'est à toi de choisir. Tu peux mourir maintenant, ou tu peux entrer à mon service."

L'ours murmura : "Mort..."

"Oh, mais je t'offre la mort dans les deux cas. Si tu me suis, je t'enverrai à la cour de Curoi McDaere rejoindre son armée de chimères, et, oh, il t'enverra tuer, et déchiqueter ! Tout ce que je te demanderai est de me faire le compte rendu de ses plans. Et à la fin, quand je te le demanderai, tu gouteras la trahison et le sang de tes alliés !"

La créature semblait se nourrir de ces paroles. "Et pour faire cela, je dois juste dire que je ne vous désobéirai pas ?

"Tu dois faire plus que le dire." reprit Ewen, d'une voix froide et solennelle, comme auréolé d'une lumière terrifiante. "Tu dois jurer sur les ombres des forêts, sur le bruit des os qui craquent dans la bouche, sur l'odeur d'une piste, et le goût du sang frais, sur l'instinct du danger et la morsure du froid !"

L'ours sembla hésiter, comme s'il était effectivement impossible de briser ce serment sans perdre tout cela... qu'il perdrait aussi si on le laissait mourir. Il ne lui restait qu'une possibilité.

"J'accepte !" s'exclama-t-il. "Je jure sur tout cela d'être ton serviteur. Comment dois-je trouver cette armée dont tu me parles ?"

"Descends dans la plaine, en suivant la rivière." ordonna Ewen, tandis que Lukas relevait sa hache ; l'ours étira ses vertèbres meurtries. "Ne te retiens pas. Ils viendront à toi d'eux-mêmes. Laisse sur ton chemin ce signe, pour que je puisse te suivre, partout où tu auras mangé ; dissimule-le en griffures ordinaires." La tension semblait se relacher. En une brève flamboyance, Ewen ordonna "Maintenant !"

L'ours monstrueux partit vers la direction qu'on lui avait indiquée, et Ewen eut un sourire de satisfaction.

Il semblait ne pas avoir versé une goutte de sueur pendant le combat, resplendissant ; alors que Lukas se sentait meurtri et épuisé, ses vêtements endommagés, par rapport à lui, le regardant en coin.

Puis il se rendit compte que le Sidhe le voyait.

"Tu peux m'embrasser." annonça Ewen. Sa voix était douce, mais ne semblait pas manifester d'émotion, ou alors trop contrôlées.

Lukas hésita, trembla, serrant ses poings massifs.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de récompenses." dit-il, détachant chaque mot. "Je ne suis pas là pour ça."

Ewen ne répondit pas, et ils redescendirent le chemin, sans un mot ; ils n'eurent pas un mot, même en recroisant les paysans qui avaient manifestement échoué à trouver leur ours.


	23. Où on revient avec des idées meurtrières

_Où l'on voit revenir plusieurs personnes seules et désemparées, dont certaines ont des intentions de meurtre_

* * *

Cela aurait dû être clair, pensa Flamme. Cette partie de Perpignan lui appartenait, à elle et à ses enfants !

Cela voulait dire qu'aucun vieux sdf n'était en droit de poser là ses vêtements en lambeaux et sa sébile miteuse. Il y avait assez de place partout ailleurs ! Et s'il n'y en avait pas, il en devenait d'autant plus urgent de reprendre son territoire !

Elle posa sa lance anti-vampires dans l'ombre d'un mur, et s'avança vers lui, les mains dans les poches, imposante malgré sa taille minuscule.

"Qui t'a donné le droit de rester ici ?"

Elle s'attendait à des insultes, voire tout de suite des violences ; le langage qu'elle comprenait, et auquel elle savait répondre mieux que personne.

Mais l'homme se contenta de se retourner vers elle avec un grand sourire. "Quelqu'un."

Une réponse stupide, inutile, qui ne donnait aucune précision, ni sur les faits, ni sur la personnalité de son interlocuteur. Flamme fut saisie d'un tel dégoût qu'elle ne fut pas loin d'en vomir.

"Je ne sais pas qui il est !" s'exclama la petite Bonnet Rouge. "Mais il peut venir en discuter avec moi. A moins que tu ne préfères qu'on en parle directement ?"

Elle sortit son couteau en signe de menace, souhaitant de moins en moins que cette conversation s'éternise.

Mais l'homme sembla accepter comme tout le reste cette dague qui s'approchait de sa gorge.

Cette fois-ci, c'était une vraie nausée, une douleur dans le corps et l'ame tout entiers. il sembla à Flamme qu'elle plongeait dans un gouffre, pour ne plus jamais en ressortir.

Elle sauta en arrière.

"Va-t-en !" hurla-t-elle. "Va-t-en d'ici, et ne reviens plus jamais !"

Là où toute son assurance n'avait eu aucun effet, il sembla que son effroi agissait. Lentement, avec un sourire toujours aussi creux, vide - c'était là qu'était le gouffre, réalisa Flamme, ou peut-être dans ses yeux - il ramassa ses affaires et partit.

Et Flamme courut dans l'autre direction, d'horreur sauvage.

* * *

"Je veux me battre." lança-t-elle, une fois de plus, à une bande de vieux - selon les critères de Flamme, du moins - d'apparence agressive.

Et certains la connaissaient déjà, et s'écrasaient devant elle, et d'autres apprenaient à la craindre.

Et cela effaçait presque l'autre peur - celle qu'elle avait ressentie en parlant à l'homme dans la rue, dont un frisson la saisissait à nouveau à chaque fois qu'elle distinguait quelqu'un sans en voir le visage.

"C'est la solitude." pensa-t-elle. "J'avais besoin d'eux plus que je ne le pensais. C'est la faim, c'est le goût sucré de la vengeance que je cherche depuis plusieurs semaines. Cela m'est déjà arrivé..."

Mais jamais avec cette force, lui répétait alors une voix.

"Je n'irai pas demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Je sais plus de choses que n'importe qui, ils n'ont rien à m'apprendre !"

Mais, plus profond dans sa tête : "Ce n'est pas un humain. Si ce n'en est pas un, alors cette peur n'est qu'une magie, rien de plus. Je n'ai pas à en avoir honte."

"La peur est mon domaine !" clama-t-elle encore. "Je ne laisserai personne ne me la prendre !"

* * *

Il n'y avait personne au club d'"Etude de spectres et astronomie transcendentale", constata Sophie avec dépit.

Dans la pâle lumière du jour qui commençait, elle aurait voulu parler à quelqu'un, n'importe qui... pas seulement Vassili, non, n'importe qui.

N'importe qui d'entre eux, car il était hors de question qu'elle raconte ces histoires incroyables de vampires, de fantômes et de fées à Cristina ou aux autres.

Mais elle se rendait compte, alors que les minutes passaient, qu'elle avait bien peu de chances de voir arriver l'un d'entre eux.

"Je ferais mieux de relire mon cours..." murmura-t-elle à part soi. "Et si ça se trouve, Vassili y sera... encore que, il sèche souvent... et il n'est même pas ici..."

Elle allait repartir, avec un dernier regard de regret, quand elle heurta quelqu'un.

"Désolée !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Non, non, c'est moi !" assura Guillaume - car c'était lui. "Bonjour, au fait."

"Bonjour." répondit Sophie. Elle se retrouvait engagée dans une conversation avec ce qui était, selon toute probabilité et à ses vêtements, un étudiant en sciences. Ou peut-être, un autre des amis de Vassili ? Non, elle pensait maintenant tous les connaître... mais ce n'est pas comme si elle voyait quoi que ce soit qui leur appartienne à tous et puisse marquer leur nature féérique. "Vous faites partie du club ?" Elle se demanda un instant si cela pouvait être un fantôme, ou un vampire, ou autre chose.

"Non, non ! Je suis venu voir Estelle ! Vous la connaissez ?"

Estelle. Ah oui, Abigail ; Sophie réalisa à ce moment qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude de l'appeler par son vrai nom. "Un peu." répondit-elle. Il lui venait soudain l'envie de savoir ce que ce garçon pouvait bien être - sans demander, évidemment. "Je vais en cours avec Vassili. C'est son meilleur ami, je pense."

"Vassili ?" demanda-t-il. "Je ne sais pas. Un type habillé en costume avec les cheveux qui rebiquent ?"

"Ah non, ça c'est Fergus !" Apparemment, conclut-elle avec un peu de déception, un peu d'orgueilleuse satisfaction, ce garçon en savait encore moins qu'elle. Qui ça, au fait ? "Je m'appelle Sophie Pujol."

"Guillaume Noël."

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation.

"Peut-être que nous sommes ici pour les mêmes raisons." supposa Sophie. "Peut-être qu'il est amoureux d'Abigail comme moi de Vassili ? Elle n'est pas si belle, mais elle peut bien plaire à un garçon, je pense..." Elle essaya de tout remettre en ordre dans sa tête. "Je ne sais rien de sûr à lui dire à ce sujet. Je ne crois vraiment pas qu'elle est avec Vassili... avec Fergus, peut-être ? Mais je l'ai vu avec la petite !"

Pendant ces intenses réflexions, il y eut un long silence embarrassé. Guillaume allait dire quelque chose, quand soudain, Flamme surgit en courant dans le couloir.

Sophie frémit. "La petite fille..." pensa-t-elle, se rappelant son couteau sur la gorge de Sandrine.

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait fui au plus vite sans se faire remarquer. Mais Guillaume, inconscient, s'avança : "Que cherches-tu, petite ?"

Elle leva la tête, et il recula, choqué. Sophie le comprenait. Elle n'aurait pas été surprise si l'enfant les avait égorgés sur place.

"Tiens, le casse-croûte de Vassili !" lança-t-elle. Sophie tressaillit. Non, elle ne savait pas ce que Vassili lui voulait, mais il ne mangeait certainement pas d'humains ! Ou alors elle voulait dire... elle essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'une petite fille pouvait bien vouloir dire. "Il n'y a personne. J'étais venue pour les voir aussi."

"Et lui ?" demanda la petite Bonnet Rouge de sa voix éraillée.

"C'est un ami d'Abigail !" s'exclama-t-elle. Et puis, comme Guillaume semblait surpris "Un des surnoms d'Estelle." Non, vraiment, il ne savait rien.

"Bon. Vous ferez l'affaire."

"Quoi ?" demanda Guillaume, vaguement interloqué.

"J'ai quelque chose à leur dire, et j'ai autre chose à faire que de les attendre ! Vous, apparemment, non ! Alors suivez-moi, et je vous expliquerai en chemin !"

"J'ai cours bientôt..." La phrase s'étrangla dans la gorge de Sophie. En fait, aucun des deux n'osa la contrarier, ni même envisager une façon de le faire. Ils la suivirent, alors même que leur marche forcée ne semblait pas devoir s'arrêter.

"Peut-on considérer que c'est une sorte de prise d'otages ?" demanda Guillaume.

"Je crois plutôt que c'est sa version très personnelle de "Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis."

Finalement, après avoir rejoint le centre-ville à pieds, Flamme leur désigna un clochard assis par terre. "Lui ! Il est revenu ! Pas vraiment chez moi, mais je veux savoir qui il est !"

"Pourquoi, c'est..." Sophie manqua demander "c'est une fée ?" mais ne le voulut pas, pas devant Guillaume. "Il a quelque chose de spécial ?"

"Il existe ! C'est tout ! Tu ne le sens pas ?" demanda Flamme. Sa fureur était telle que Sophie ne put que remuer la tête timidement en signe de dénégation. "Bien ! Si tu vois Vassili et les autres, préviens-les. Je veux savoir d'où il vient !" Elle semblait d'un coup moins effrayante, presque nerveuse, et Sophie eut le courage de contester "D'où dit-il venir ?"

"Je n'irai certainement pas lui demander !" s'exclama Flamme, sur un ton qui réussit à passer pour de la fierté plutôt que de la peur.

"Moi, je vais y aller !" s'exclama Sophie. "Je ne serai pas venue pour rien, comme ça !"

Et elle s'approcha de l'homme qui mendiait, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Guillaume, qui préférait instinctivement la compagnie de Sophie, et même celle de n'importe quel mendiant, à celle de la petite Bonnet Rouge, la suivit.

* * *

"Bonjour." commença Sophie. Cela semblait être un début de conversation normal, du moins, elle le crut pendant environ un dixième de seconde, avant de réaliser "Je ne vais pas lui poser des questions sans lui donner de l'argent ! Oh, est-ce que j'ai seulement une pièce ?"

Ce fut Guillaume qui la sauva en déposant quelques euros dans sa sébile, où une main plus habile qu'on l'attendait avait griffonné "pour survivre le plus longtemps possible".

Mais, réalisa-t-elle, ce n'était en général pas facile de poser des questions... "Excusez-moi, quel est votre nom ?"

"Jaime." répondit-il, avant de replonger dans la béatitude.

"Jaime... y a-t-il quelque chose de spécial dans votre passé ?"

"Non." répondit lentement le sdf.

Oh, comme elle se sentait perdue ! Ce genre d'enquêtes n'était définitivement pas fait pour elle.

"Nous connaissons une petite fille qui pense que vous êtes quelqu'un de spécial." expliqua Guillaume.

On pouvait attendre, en réponse à une telle affirmation, une réaction quelconque, de l'intérêt à l'énervement, en passant par la crainte qu'une remarque aussi anodine soit en fait une accusation. Mais il n'y eut rien de tel.

Guillaume lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Pourquoi... pourquoi êtes-vous dans la rue à faire la manche ?" demanda-t-elle. C'était une question cruelle. Mais, plus cette conversation se prolongeait, plus elle avait envie de le faire réagir, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

"On me l'a demandé." répondit l'homme.

Ca, ce n'était pas une réponse attendue ! Pourtant, aucune amertume, toujours ce grand sourire.

"Ecoutez," demanda Guillaume, pris de compassion. "Il est possible que ce soit un malentendu, mais voulez-vous que nous allions en discuter autour d'une tasse de café ?"

"Je ne veux rien."

Cette affirmation embarrassa quelque peu Guillaume. "Rien du tout ? Etes-vous... un moine bouddhiste, ou quelque chose ?"

Sophie, elle, en eut un frisson dans les entrailles. Il lui en coutait de le dire, mais elle commençait à partager la frayeur de la petite Bonnet Rouge par rapport à cet homme.

Ce n'était pas juste une phrase de politesse. Et un être qu ne désirait rien... pouvait-on seulement l'appeler un humain ?

"Depuis quand ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix où paraissait l'angoisse.

L'homme sembla réfléchir "Je ne me rappelle plus."

"Vous êtes parfaitement heureux, alors !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas de l'ironie, plutôt de l'incompréhension. Mais l'homme répondit calmement "Très."

"Je crois que nous le dérangeons." murmura-t-elle à Guillaume. C'était un mensonge. Mais elle ne pensait plus pouvoir rien apprendre... si elle avait su par quoi commencer !

L'idée de Flamme de prévenir Vassili, qui lui avait semblé si incongrue au début, ne lui semblait plus si absurde, et c'est en toute sincérité qu'elle devint en arrière, dit à Flamme "Je leur dirai tout."

"Au fait." demanda la Bonnet Rouge, qui semblait prompte à changer de sujet. "Et ce vampire ? Ils font quelque chose, au moins, les autres ?"

"Je n'en ai rien entendu dire..." répondit-elle doucement. Cette réponse sembla suffire à la fée, qui les laissa en plan en grommelant.

Mais il était arrivé exactement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas.

"Un vampire ?" demanda Guillaume.

Toutes les possibilités passèrent dans son esprit. Allait-il croire à une histoire de caméra cachée ? Ou, beaucoup plus modestement, pensé qu'elle connaissait Flamme, et que la petite fille avait beaucoup d'imagination... il l'avait prise au sérieux, pourtant. Allait-il prendre la petite pour une folle à lier ? Ou Sophie elle-même, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi avait-elle répondu comme si tout était naturel ? Peut-être parce qu'autrement, elle se serait fait étriper...

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer un embarrassé "Je peux tout expliquer..." le visage de Guillaume s'était ouvert sur un grand sourire.

"Cool !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Non. C'est plutôt... particulièrement pas cool. Je t'assure."

Guillaume prit l'air coupable. "Je suppose, d'une certaine façon..."

Et Sophie repensa à Calliclès et à la façon dont penser à lui, connaître son existence, était une douleur pernicieuse.

Elle pensa aussi qu'elle aurait pu lui dire pour les autres, pour Vassili, pour Abigail, même pour Flamme ; mais elle avait l'impression de dévoiler un secret qui n'était pas le sien.

Aussi, elle resta dans ce qui lui appartenait.

"Tu sais." commença-t-elle, "je crois qu'elle a raison. Il y a quelque chose de pas naturel chez cet homme."

"Je m'étais demandé..." dit-il comme pour lui-même "si c'était pareil que pour moi... mais il ne semble pas souffir... du moins, je pense..."

Sophie changea d'avis brusquement ! Alors, Guillaume avait peut-être des choses à lui raconter ! Sur certains points, il pouvait en savoir plus qu'elle !

"Il est un peu tard pour retourner en cours." constata-t-elle.

"On pourrait aller se prendre ce café." suggéra Guillaume.

* * *

"Et alors, il est parti en faisant ha ha ha ! Avec sa cape grise qui volait au vent même quand il n'y a pas de vent, comme dans les bandes dessinées." Mairead réfléchit. "C'est peut-être un sort de vent. Comme Magneto qui met des trombones dans la doublure de sa cape à lui pour la faire voler." Elle se reprit. "Ewen n'a pas voulu rester avec nous ! Il voulait être seul et ressasser encore et encore son chagrin. Mais Lukas a insisté pour rester avec lui et pour le consoler. Je ne sais pas s'il va y arriver. J'espère."

"Mais... ça finit mal, alors !" s'exclama Claire-chimère.

"Ah non, dis plutôt que ce n'est pas fini du tout !" s'exclama Mairead. "Je suis sûre qu'en nous y mettant tous ensemble, nous pouvons le battre ! Et peut-être bien qu'il va y avoir quelque chose entre Lukas et Ewen, ce serait bien ! Mais je te raconterai la suite quand nous les reverrons."

"Ne t'inquiète pas." lui dit Sharky d'une grosse voix débonnaire. "Nous allons battre ce Curoi, c'est sûr ! Je le croquerai !"

Claire-chimère le considéra pensivement. Elle avait certainement toujours peur des requins et des serpents, mais elle était peut-être prête à faire des exceptions.

Ou du moins, pendant qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de transformer les buissons en train fantôme remplis de monstres ; mais cela ne comptait pas, elle pouvait même avoir peur de Mairead et Lisa, quand ils jouaient à ça.

"C'est une histoire, n'est-ce pas, les petites ?" demanda Elisabeth en fronçant le sourcil.

"Bien sûr, c'est une histoire." répondit Lisa, "puisque nous venons de la raconter. Mais cela n'empêche pas que c'est vrai !"

Soudain, il y eut un bruit. Ou plutôt, comme une sorte de musique ; une des plus tristes qu'ils aient jamais entendu. C'était peut-être une voix, ou peut-être des clochettes. Non, pensa Mairead, il était impossible d'identifier l'instrument qui lui mettait les larmes aux yeux.

Elisabeth se leva d'un bond, regarda partout autour d'elle, affolée, puis soudain se jeta sur sa soeur et la prit dans ses bras.

"Tu ne vas pas partir..." dit-elle. "Reste avec moi !"

La musique s'éteint, et autant elle les avait rendues tristes, autant son absence laissait une impression de vide.

Claire-chimère perçut alors une voix, qui ressemblait étonnamment à la sienne, à son oreille.

"Comment oses-tu ? C'est ma soeur ! Ne la touche pas ! Tu as pris ma place ! Tu n'existes même pas !"

La petite chimère fondit en larmes silencieuses.

"Tu es fabriquée. Tu es une poupée. Tu es moins que ça. Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin ! Je serai toujours près de ma soeur, et si tu veux y être aussi, je te détruirai !"

Serrées l'une contre l'autre, Claire-chimère et Elisabeth semblaient ne plus pouvoir être séparées l'une de l'autre.

"Je crois que c'est ce fantôme dont vous avez parlé..." murmura Lisa.

Mairead hocha la tête "Je t'en prie, arrête !" annonça-t-elle au paysage, aux arbres desséchés, sans savoir dans quelle direction parler.

Claire était là, Claire l'entendit. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle ne comptait pas utiliser sa magie pour lui répondre. "Il ne sera plus possible maintenant de m'échapper." murmura-t-elle.

Elle connaissait cette situation, elle savait la panique que c'était. En même temps, c'est à elle que son âme morte murmurait "Ca ne suffit pas, il faut la blesser, la blesser vraiment."

"Je vais le faire !" répondit-elle. "Plus tard, si elle ne s'en va pas. Mais là, je la préviens. C'est plus juste."

Du sarcasme plein la voix "Parce que le monde est juste, peut-être ?"

"Je pense que nous devrions aller chercher Vassili." murmura Lisa. "Parce qu'il peut leur parler et les voir, lui. Peut-être même prendre le thé avec, mais ça je ne sais pas."

Mairead hocha la tête. "Au revoir, à demain !" cria-t-elle aux deux soeurs, qui ne la remarquèrent pas. "A bientôt, fantôme." Claire ne fit même pas attention à elle. C'était une ennemie, qui reconnaissait l'existence et la légitimité de son double imposteur.

* * *

"Il n'est pas là !" s'exclama Mairead, après avoir toqué à la porte du club. Il n'y a personne... Mais il est tard. Dans sa chambre, peut-être ?"

Après encore quelques couloirs et quelques escaliers parcourus en courant, elles se retrouvèrent au bon étage.

"He, que faites-vous là ?" leur demanda un gardien trop bien intentionné. "C'est le bâtiment des garçons, vous savez ?" Puis, se rapprochant un peu, fronçant les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux. "Quel âge avez-vous ?"

"Quinze ans." répondit Mairead, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de se mouiller avec la première question. Ce fut Lisa qui s'en chargea. "Je viens voir mon frère." Elle hésita. "Il a... des clés très importantes."

"Bon, je vous accompagne." soupira le vigile.

Elles tapèrent tant qu'elles purent à la porte de Vassili, et personne ne leur répondit.

"Il est peut-être chez Sophie !" s'exclama Mairead.

"Tu penses vraiment ?"

"Non, mais j'aimerais bien !"

Le veilleur de nuit avait l'air de plus en plus soupçonneux. "Je vous accompagne."

Mairead se rappela soudain, dans un élan d'effroi, que Lisa avait été enlevée à ses parents, et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on lui demande qui elle était et où elle habitait.

Sentant ses amies menacées, Sharky tenta de le mordre, sans grand succès. Il se contenta, dépité, de machouiller un rêve de promotion qui traînait sur ses souliers bien cirés.

Elles ne changèrent pas d'avis pourtant, ce qui aurait pu paraître encore plus louche, et allèrent frapper à la porte de Sophie - Mairead avait complètement oublié où c'était, mais Lisa semblait avoir une bien meilleure mémoire qu'elle pour ce genre de choses.

C'est Mairead qui frappa à la porte.

"Entrez !" s'exclama la voix de Sophie.

"Est-ce que Vassili est là ?" demanda Mairead, tendue, espérant que personne n'allait dire une bêtise.

"Apparemment, il a les clés de sa soeur." énonça le vigile.

Ca y est, quelqu'un l'avait fait.

Sophie ouvrit la bouche en grand, la referma. "Qu'est-ce que..." Puis elle réfléchit rapidement. "Oh, Lisa, tu es là aussi ! Je me demandais depuis quand Mairead était la soeur de Vassili ! Non, je ne l'ai pas vu ! Je le cherchais, justement ce matin, rien ! Je me disais que vous sauriez peut-être. D'ailleurs, si vous le trouvez, j'ai un message à lui transmettre..."

Le gardien referma la porte, et les laissa à l'intérieur. Mairead eut un soupir de soulagement.

"Le fantôme de la petite fille est revenu." commença Lisa. "Et il n'est pas content." Elle se tourna vers Mairead. "C'est comme ça qu'on dit, je crois ?"

"Au moins, je crois..." précisa la Satyre, "mais c'était comme une musique, là où nous étions en train de jouer avec la petite... Au fait, merci." Elle se tourna vers Lisa. "C'est comme ça qu'on dit, aussi.

"Oh, il faut lui dire que c'est le vampire qui l'a tuée !" s'exclama Sophie. "C'est ce que nous avions dit, n'est-ce pas ? Si elle pouvait le trouver... elle a une vengeance à prendre."

"Mais c'est un fantôme !" s'exclama Mairead.

"Justement !" s'exclama Sophie. "Elle pourra peut-être quelque chose contre lui ! Elle a des pouvoirs !"

"Les fantômes ont moins de pouvoirs que les humains." expliqua Lisa.

Sophie ne semblait pas convaincue. "Ils ne peuvent pas, euh, hanter des endroits et même posséder les gens ?"

"Les humains, et nous, nous pouvons toucher, manger, embrasser, frapper, sentir, boire, étreindre." expliqua Mairead. "Ce sont des pouvoirs incroyables."

Lisa tapota amicalement son lacet de chaussure qui se sentait lésé. "Le pouvoir n'est pas tout." murmura-t-elle, comme parlant toute seule.

"Mais peut-être..." murmura Sophie, désemparée.

"Mais les vampires appartiennent à l'ombre et à la mort, et peut-être peuvent-ils les connaître et les comprendre mieux que nous." continua Lisa. "C'est bien, pour la vengeance. Cela peut servir."

"Dans tous les cas, il faut trouver Vassili !" s'affola Sophie. "Vous ne pouvez pas lui envoyer... un message féérique, je ne sais pas ?"

Mairead remua la tête en signe de dénégation.

"Peut-être que tu peux ?" demanda Lisa, "mais que tu ne le sais pas, là encore, parce que tu n'as amais essayé ?"

Mairead la regarda, sourit et rougit. "Peut-être... je ne sais pas..." Elle se tourna vers Sophie : "Si je dois lancer un sort, il ne faut pas que tu sois là, Lukas m'a dit !"

Sophie fit une grimace, mais les laissa partir. "Mais si vous le voyez, dites-lui quand même que je dois lui parler ! J'ai trouvé, enfin Flamme a trouvé, un homme qui ne veut rien." Elle eut un geste d'impuissance. "Enfin, elle a l'air de trouver que c'est important, et je pense qu'il saura ce qui se passe ? N'est-ce pas ?"

"Je lui dirai !" proclama Mairead.  


* * *

"Il n'est pas là ?"

"Non, rien."

Mortimer, Sharky et Miroir, postés l'un à un bout du couloir, l'autre dans la cage d'escalier, le troisième surveillant le bouton de l'ascenseur, confirmèrent.

La nuit était entièrement tombée quand elles réussirent enfin à sortir, après quelques minutes passées à se faire peur, à se serrer convulsivement les mains devant chaque ombre mouvante qui aurait pu être en rapport plus ou moins lointain avec la loi.

Bien sûr, il n'avait plus de raison de leur poser des problèmes, mais Mairead ne se sentait pas tranquille.

"Quand je pense que si tes parents veulent te reprendre, ils ont le droit, ça me fait..."

Elle s'interrompit, reprit plus calmement. Mairead était incapable de rester en colère longtemps.

"Ca me fait mal. Dans le coeur. Dans l'âme. Partout."

"Il ne faut pas. Parce que ça n'arrivera pas." Lisa embrassa la petite Satyre. "Je ne te laisserai pas. Jamais. Je serai avec toi toujours et partout et ailleurs aussi."

D'un oeil sévère, Mortimer enjoignit à Sharky et à Miroir d'aller au moins jusqu'au coin de la rue, pour les laisser tranquilles.

"Nous devons trouver Vassili." dit Mairead d'une voix mal assurée. "Il est peut-être à la cour féérique."

Lisa sembla considérer la question. "Qu'est-ce qui est le plus facile, essayer de lancer un sort ou aller jusqu'à là-bas ?"

"Je vais demander à mon frère de nous amener !" s'exclama Mairead. "Il acceptera... non ? Je lui dirai que c'est important !"  


* * *

C'était la nuit. C'était l'heure à laquelle c'était le plus facile d'apparaître, même aux humains.

Claire s'assit au chevet de sa soeur.

"Elisabeth," murmura-t-elle, "pour apprendre comment te parler, je suis partie loin, loin, j'ai vu des choses horribles... oh, si tu savais ce qu'on voit quand on est mort... tu ne mourras jamais, pas vrai ? Ou alors, je serai à côté de toi pour tout t'apprendre et veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien... mais pour cela, il faut m'écouter ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Je suis morte ! Elle n'existe pas ! Ne la regarde plus, ne lui parle plus ! Regarde-moi ! Parle-moi ! je suis avec toi, tu sais..."

Elisabeth se redressa, les yeux égarés.

"Claire !" lança-t-elle.

"Je suis là, je suis là, je suis là !"

"Je deviens folle..." murmura-t-elle.

"Non, non, je suis là, je suis là, je suis morte."

"Ce n'est pas possible..."

"Ecoute-moi, écoute-moi ! Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, juste un peu, et peut-être que l'autre disparaîtra ! Je voudrais que tu saches... je voudrais pouvoir te dire tout ce que l'autre ne sait pas... tout ce qui était à moi seule... tu sais que je n'ai pas voulu aller à l'anniversaire de Fiona, quand j'étais plus petite, juste parce qu'elle ne voulait pas t'inviter, et je ne voulais pas y aller sans toi... non, tu ne sais pas. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit... Parle-moi, parle-moi ! Dis-moi que tu m'entends ! Dis-le !"

Elisabeth restait assise dans le noir, sans se décider ni à entendre ni à répondre.

"Ca faisait mal, tu sais. Quand j'ai été tuée. Mais ça me fait encore plus mal quand tu ne me dis rien..."

"Au secours." énonça Elisabeth. Ce n'était même pas un cri. Elle savait que personne ne lui répondrait.

Mais cela suffit pour faire hurler Claire de rage.

Elisabeth dut s'en moquer, car elle ne répondit pas non plus.  


* * *

"Vous voulez _quoi_ ?"

"C'est au Soler ! Ce n'est pas loin !"

"Comment ça, pas loin ? Et si j'avais quelque chose de prévu, ce soir ? Quelque chose d'autre que de partir pour une virée en voiture vers... vers quoi ?"

"Un endroit où il n'y a rien."

"_Un endroit où il n'y a rien_ ! Magnifique !" On aurait pu croire qu'Hermès allait s'arracher les cheveux. "Et pour faire quoi ? Rien, je suppose ?"

"Non ! Enfin, peut-être. Mais j'espère que non ! On doit prévenir quelqu'un de quelque chose !"

"Et je suppose que c'est urgent, mais que vous ne pouvez pas dire pourquoi, ni quel est cette personne, ni ce que vous devez dire."

Mairead sembla accablée. "Gagné."

"Vous savez que ça ressemble vraiment à une blague de caméra cachée, votre truc ?!"

"Mais toi," essaya de convaincre Mairead, "tu comptais faire quoi, ce soir ?"

"Ce n'est pas la question ! Regarder un film, peut-être ! Cela change quoi."

"A la place," intervint brusquement Lisa, pour la première fois, "vous pouvez nous aider à sauver une vie, ou une mort, peut-être !"

Hermès et même Mairead la regardèrent avec ahurissement. Elle eut l'air vaguement désemparée. "Je trouvais que ça sonnait bien, moi."

"Là, c'est même trop pour une caméra cachée..." soupira Hermes. Puis, après un temps d'hésitation : "Je vous embarque ?"

Lisa sourit, Mairead sauta de joie. "Tu es le plus merveilleusement incroyable grand frère du monde !"

"Je vous préviens, les filles," grommela Hermes. "Si j'accepte, ce n'est même pas pour vous faire plaisir, ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste pour pouvoir aller voir à quoi peut bien ressembler un nulle part où on va pour dire quelque chose à quelqu'un."  


* * *

Finalement, Elisabeth eut le courage de se débarrasser de sa torpeur, et de son angoisse - d'aller entrebailler la porte de la chambre de Claire - dans laquelle dormait Claire-chimère, d'observer ses boucles sombres sur l'oreiller.

"Je suis morte, je suis morte..."

"Claire !" cria-t-elle, et ce fut l'autre qui se réveilla.

"Elle n'existe pas !" hurla le fantôme.

Mais déjà, Elisabeth avait allumé la lumière, et pris sa fausse soeur dans ses bras, et quand la solitude et l'obscurité la quittaient, elle était si loin du monde des fantômes, si loin... trop heureuse.

"J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar." murmura Elisabeth. "J'ai rêvé que tu étais morte, encore."

"Elle n'existe pas !" Et le double de Claire qui lui murmurait à l'oreille "Frappe-là, gifle-là !"

Elle voulut le faire. Mais, dans cette confortable chambre d'enfants, ses pouvoirs étaient si faibles, si faibles...

Claire-chimère se toucha pensivement la joue, mais ne sembla pas ressentir de douleur.

Elisabeth continua : "Cela date de cette histoire où il y a dû y avoir une fausse information dans le journal, où tout le monde croyait que tu étais..."

"Grande soeur Elisabeth... commença pensivement Claire-chimère, "et si c'était vrai ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Et si... je n'existais pas vraiment ?"

"Je rêve encore..." commença Elisabeth... "Je rêve... ou c'est encore un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?" Ou, pensa-t-elle, elle a été aussi traumatisée que moi par cette histoire. Quelle paire d'idiotes nous faisons ! "Ma chérie..." murmura-t-elle, "je peux te voir, t'entendre et t'embrasser. Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas, tu peux voir et entendre et tout, donc tu existes, n'est-ce pas ? Comment peux-tu laisser quelqu'un te dire le contraire ?"

"Mais on voit, et on entend, dans les rêves... et si j'étais ça... juste un rêve..."

"Alors," lança fièrement Elisabeth, "je ne veux jamais me réveiller !"

Claire hurla, à cette phrase.

Ce fut un hurlement qui fit trembler la chambre. Un bibelot en verre vacilla avant de retomber à sa place. Le bruit résonna longuement dans la pièce.

Mais le hurlement, Elisabeth et Claire-chimère ne l'entendirent pas.

Claire voulut s'enfuir et ne plus jamais revenir, devant cette scène qu la brisait. Mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir.

"Je vais partir !" s'exclama-t-elle. Sans pour autant y parvenir.

"A mon tour, maintenant." lui souffla une voix qui avait l'intonation de son double... mais parlait par sa propre bouche.

Claire sentit son corps faire un pas de danse. Ce n'était même pas vraiment un corps, juste une pauvre enveloppe qui n'avait d'existence que dans le monde des ombres, qu'elle avait maudit mille fois... et maintenant, elle n'avait même plus ça.

"Tu ne savais pas ?" lui demanda son double. "Tu as souffert pour gagner du pouvoir. Tu as souffert maintenant. Ta douleur me rend forte. Tu es allée dans des endroits dangereux, et tu ne savais pas à quel point ils l'étaient. Tu as perdu."

"Rends-moi mon corps ! Tout de suite !"

"Tu as voulu gagner trop de magie, tu l'as utilisée, tu as perdu de la force. Et maintenant, ton corps est à moi, et tes pouvoirs sont à moi. Il est temps de les utiliser encore."

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

"Mais je vais t'aider ! A te débarrasser définitivement de cette intruse ! C'est ce que je veux faire depuis le début, c'est juste que tu n'as pas le bon sens de comprendre ce qui est bon pour toi ! Moi je sais comment sont les choses !"

"Je veux pouvoir bouger."

"Oh, pitié, ne fais pas ta capricieuse ! Pour moi, c'est toujours comme ça, tu sais ! Alors maintenant, tais-toi, et contente-toi de regarder comment je fais pour gagner."


	24. Où l'on se perd

_Où l'on se perd de plus d'une façon_

_

* * *

  
_

La voiture d'Hermes se rangea le long du chemin, et Mairead courut de toute la vitesse de ses jambes de fée vers la vieille maison de pierre où se cachait la cour féérique. Hermès et Lisa suivirent, à plus petites foulées, et entrèrent dans la petite antichambre.

"Il faut que tu restes ici." ordonna Mairead à Hermès. Elle frappa à la porte de toutes ses forces, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse ; alors, elle tourna la poignée, et la porte s'entrebailla sans peine.

"C'est la suite de la blague de tout à l'heure, je suppose."

"Et tu as fini par la croire." fit remarquer Lisa. "Parce que c'en était une bonne. Ou une mauvaise."

"Je ne me fais pas avoir deux fois !"

"S'il te plait !" demanda Mairead. "Ce n'est pas... enfin, je te promets de t'expliquer. Je vais chercher Vassili - tu le connais ! Il y a une de ses amies qui a eu un problème !"

"Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ça tout de suite ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il ferait dans cette maison pourrie ? Et puisque je le connais, je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas venir avec vous !"

"Plus tard !" Mairead attrapa la main de Lisa, ouvrit la porte, et la claqua derrière eux.

Hermes voulut les suivre, mais de l'autre côté de la porte, il ne trouva qu'une petite salle vieille et poussiéreuse, et surtout profondément vide.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux effarés, fouilla même, sans beaucoup d'espoir, pour voir si elles ne s'étaient pas cachées sous un mouton particulièrement volumineux. Il chercha encore un peu dans le but de trouver une autre porte, partant de celle-là, mais plus secrète. Il jura. Il tenta de se convaincre que tout ceci était une blague de caméra cachée, qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

En désespoir de cause, il regagna la petite salle et se munit d'un des dépliants labellés "plans", dans le double espoir d'avoir la clé de cette énigme et de faire passer le temps.

* * *

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours ces colonnes rouge et or, que Sharky et Mortimer regardaient avec une sorte d'appréhension.

"Vous trouvez cela bizarre ?" demanda Mairead avec surprise.

"Bizarre n'est pas le mot." répondit Mortimer, "mais cela ne semble pas être l'endroit le plus approprié pour les serpents et les requins. De plus, cela me donne une impression de malaise."

"Mais non !"

"Ce n'est pas la même maison !" s'exclama Miroir. Mairead le gourmanda. "Bien sûr que si !"

Mais la petite Satyre elle-même sentait quelque chose de différent de la dernière fois. Plus que cela, cela n'avait rien à voir. Il y avait eu une allée brillamment éclairée, longue, très certainement, mais visible. Et maintenant... la lumière semblait plus fluctuante. Le chemin se divisait en deux, et un instant, lequel prendre semblait évident ; aussitôt après, elles se retrouvaient à douter, à se dire qu'elles auraient dû prendre l'autre direction.

"Nous n'avons pas pris le bon chemin !" s'exclama Lisa d'un air désolé. "Je pensais que je pourrais le retrouver. J'ai dû marcher un millimètre trop de côté, et ensuite, impossible de revenir en arrière..." Elle serra la main de Mairead. "Cela ne ressemblait pas à cela la dernière fois. Ou alors si, et c'est pour ça que ça a l'air différent ?"

"Je ne sais pas !" s'exclama la Satyre. "Je n'avais pas regardé en détail ! Mais il me semblait que c'était si facile, tout droit, que je pouvais le retrouver les yeux fermés !"

Finalement, elles crurent voir une tenture, dans le lointain, derrière un labyrinthe de piliers.

"Nous sommes arrivées !" s'exclama Mairead.

Toujours la main dans la main, elles se mirent à courir vers la fin du couloir, et écartèrent le lourd rideau rouge.

Une odeur méphitique les frappa. Elles se trouvaient dans une sorte de marécage, sombre et nu.

"Qu'est-ce que..." commença Mairead.

Il y eut un claquement de machoires à quelques centimètres de sa jambe ; puis, un immense alligator émergea des eaux noires dans un saut, et s'abattit entre elles, les séparant.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter le temps que l'oeil, d'une horrible cruauté, tourne dans son orbite, puis se fixe sur Mairead avec une lueur avide, qui semblait déjà en évaluer le goût.

Mais Sharky sauta sur cet oeil, le déchiquetant de ses crocs acérés ; l'alligator se cabra, ouvrant la gorge comme pour crier, mais sans émettre un son. Sa queue fouetta l'air dans la direction de Mairead, qui eut tout juste le temps de sauter en l'air, repliant les jambes contre sa poitrine.

"Il faut partir maintenant !" cria Lisa.

"Mais par où ?" La tenture semblait avoir presque entièrement disparu.

"Elle est toujours là ! Mais elle monte ! Elle s'envole ! Jusque dans le grand trou du ciel !"

Et en effet, peut-être pouvait-on distinguer, à travers les éclaboussures, un tout petit bout de tissu rouge dans les airs...

Lisa l'agrippa, reprenant fermement la main de Mairead de son autre main. La petite Satyre agrippa Mortimer par la queue - une position qui manquait de dignité entre toutes, mais qui pour un serpent dénué d'ailes, était la seule possible.

Et, d'une certaine façon, elle contourna ce mouchoir de poche écarlate - et réussit à se glisser dessous avant que les machoires de l'alligator se referment sur elles.

Sharky sauta à leur suite.

Elles se retrouvèrent en plein couloir, trempées et puantes, serrées l'une contre l'autre, alors que Mortimer dégoulinait à terre, offensé.

Mais, si le furet était toujours autour du cou de la jeune Satyre, il n'y avait nulle part trace de Sharky. Elles eurent beau crier, le requin ne leur répondait pas.

"On retourne le chercher ?" demanda Lisa.

"Evidemment, qu'on y va !" s'exclama Mairead. Elle plaisanta. "Nous sommes déjà mouillées !"

Et elles passèrent de nouveau la tenture, pour retrouver ce monde de marais nauséabonds et de lumière basse.

"Sharky !" appela Lisa.

Mais il n'y eut pas de réponse, autre que deux dos écailleux qui glissaient déjà vers elles.

"Ce ne sont pas les mêmes !" cria Mairead avec horreur. "Nous ne sommes pas au même endroit !"

Cette fois aussi, il leur fallut pousser à l'extrême la force de leurs bras et de leur volonté pour regagner le couloir éclairé - d'une lumière si ténue, constatèrent-elles, et partout où il n'y avait pas la lumière il y avait les monstres.

Au moins, là, elles étaient au même endroit, avec la flaque de boue qu'elles avaient laissé.

"Il s'en est peut-être tiré... peut-être..." commença Lisa d'une voix blanche.

"Ce n'est pas possible... nous sommes chez des amis... la comtesse Alexandrine..." Mairead ne put pas continuer. Elle ne s'était jamais demandé ce que la contesse avait pu prévoir contre les cambrioleurs... surtout à un moment où quelqu'un venait de manifester très clairement son envie de lui voler un objet précieux... ou plutôt, elle avait imaginé des gardes, des gens qu'elle connaissait...

"Il faut qu'on sorte de là." murmura-t-elle. "Il faut retrouver l'entrée."

Elle continua à marcher, essayant de courir vers la lumière, et faisant attention à surtout, surtout, ne pas écarter une tenture.

* * *

"Réveille-toi." murmura Claire à l'oreille de Claire-chimère, "réveille-toi. Non, n'allume pas la lumière, pas encore. Sais-tu qui je suis ?"

"Tu es la vraie, n'est-ce pas ?" murmura-t-elle. "Tu es celle dont je suis une image de rêve."

"Exactement ! Et sais-tu pourquoi je suis là ?"

"Parce que tu me détestes." Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer. "Nous sommes pareilles, pourtant. Nous aurions dû être soeurs."

"Oh non, nous ne sommes pas pareilles ! Parce que ma chère soeur n'a même pas pu me rêver correctement ! Mais ce n'est pas la question... Si je suis là, c'est parce que mon âme ne trouve pas le repos. Et sais-tu pourquoi ?"

"Non..."

"Parce que je n'ai pas été enterrée correctement. Mais ce soir est un soir spécial. Si tu vas dormir sur ma tombe, et que tu y laisses mon dauphin en peluche, alors je serai libre."

"Vraiment ? Dans un cimetière, la nuit ?..." Claire-chimère serra protectivement contre elle le dauphin en peluche mentionné.

"Tu sais pourquoi tu l'aimes tant que ça ? Parce que moi, je l'aimais encore plus fort, et Elisabeth s'en est aperçu, et c'est une des choses qu'elle se rappelait sur moi !" La voix se fit plus basse, mais elle semblait plus proche encore. "Donne-le moi !"

"D'accord !" lança Claire-chimère. "Si tu en as besoin pour trouver le repos, je te le donnerai !"

"Cette nuit ! Ce doit être cette nuit, dans le cimetière où j'ai été enterrée !"

"J'irai !" La petite fille chimérique tremblait de peur.

"Merci, merci !"

"J'aurais cru ça ?" murmura la vraie Claire à son double. "Je ne me rappelle plus..."

"Dans l'imagination de ta soeur ! Les enfants croient tout, évidemment. Non, bien sûr, toi tu n'étais pas comme ça. Et regarde, tout va bien se finir ! Elle va aller au cimetière, et là, nos pouvoirs seront tellement plus forts ! Nous la tuerons d'un revers de main ! Avoue que tu n'aurais pas pensé à ça. Même si je te l'avais dit, tu n'aurais pas voulu le faire !"

Elle s'adressa maintenant à nouveau à la petite chimère. "Il ne faut pas qu'Elisabeth sache que tu y vas, sinon, elle ne te laissera pas faire ! Tu dois sortir seule ! Par contre, bien sûr, laisse-lui un message qui dit où tu es, pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, au cas où elle se réveillerait encore en pleine nuit."

Claire-chimère s'exécuta, semblant trouver le conseil bon. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet - mais les ombres fantômatiques qu'elle dessinait sur le mur ne firent pas fuir Claire - et rédiga le message d'une écriture hésitante.

Elle enfila ensuire ses chaussures et son manteau, prit une lampe de poche dans une main, la peluche dauphin de l'autre, et partit sur la pointe des pieds. Comme par un fait exprès, le plancher ne grinça pas, la porte ne geignit même pas sur ses gonds, et Claire-chimère se retrouva dans les escaliers sans que personne ait pu la retenir.

"Voilà, va dans cette direction, et ensuite à droite... nous nous retrouverons là-bas, sur ma tombe !"

"J'aurais peur, à sa place." dit la vraie Claire, tremblante.

"Bien sûr, parce que nous sommes mortes dans une ruelle sombre, la nuit. Mais celle-ci ne connaît pas la douleur, elle ne connaît rien. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'exister. Bien, allons préparer les choses au cimetière, et ensuite, nous réveillerons Elisabeth."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Comment ça, pourquoi ? Il faut qu'elle la voie mourir ! Sinon, elle la recréera encore, et encore ! Il faut qu'elle la voie périr, et à ce moment, elle verra ta tombe - elle n'y est encore jamais allée, mais tu le sais mieux que personne - et elle saura. Et enfin, elle te reconnaîtra à ta juste valeur."

"Mais elle me détestera !"

"Crois-tu ? Elle n'est même pas capable de te voir ! Pas pour l'instant. Mais tu verras. Je vais te sauver."

* * *

Une autre tenture, devant elles, et une autre encore. Elles passèrent à côté, sans même les regarder.

Mais il arriva un moment où la lumière s'affaiblit encore, où elles ne purent même plus voir un morceau de couloir, où ils leur semblait qu'elles étaient encerclées, emprisonnées, par ces lourds rideaux rouges.

"Peut-être que Vassili n'était même pas là, après tout !" gémit Mairead, dans un moment de faiblesse. "Oh, je suis désolée, pour Sharky et tout !"

"La sortie doit être quelque part." fit remarquer Lisa. Derrière un de ces rideaux, il n'y a pas un marais puant, il y a notre couloir. Il faut juste savoir lequel.

"Je vais voir." s'exclama Mortimer.

"Pourquoi toi ?"

"Parce que je suis le plus long. Vous me tiendrez par la queue. Et vous tirerez si je vous le demande, mais vous me rejoindrez si c'est bien la suite du couloir."

Elles acquiescèrent. Le premier des rideaux qu'elles testèrent, comme le second, amenèrent un résultat négatif.

"Une sombre forêt qui ne m'inspire pas du tout pour le premier, et pour le second..." Mortimer prit l'air sombre. "Je préfère ne pas en parler."

Lors du troisième essai, Mortimer, loin de leur demander de le ramener, poussa un sifflement qui leur perça les tympans. Lisa tira de toutes ses forces, Mairead vint l'aider, mais rien n'empêcha une force mystérieuse de le faire glisser entre leurs doigts.

Il y eut un long silence.

"On retourne le chercher ?" demanda Lisa d'une voix fataliste.

"Non, je ne crois pas." répondit Mairead, et c'était sans doute ce que Lisa attendait d'elle.

"Il faudra bien aller quelque part, pourtant." fit remarquer Lisa.

"La forêt, peut-être ? C'est encore le moins terrible... et nous trouverons peut-être un passage à un autre endroit..."

"J'ai peur de ce qu'il peut y avoir derrière."

Il y eut encore un long silence, et c'était comme s'il menaçait de les dévorer.

"Je n'aime pas ça !" s'exclama Mairead. "Le silence ! Il faut chanter, il faut le faire partir ! Il faut chasser l'obscurité dedans, sinon elle sera toujours là dehors ! C'est ce que je crois !"

Et elle se mit à fredonner un air intemporel.

"M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?" lui demanda Lisa, s'inclinant ; et bientôt, elles dansaient toutes les deux, chantaient à tue-tête.

"Je crois qu'ils vont bien !" s'exclama Mairead. "Sharky et Mortimer ! Mais là, ils sont juste perdus, et il vont entendre notre chanson, trouver le rideau rouge qui y mène, et y revenir !"

Pourtant, quand elles se rendirent compte qu'un des rideaux commençait à bouger, elles eurent un frémissement de peur autant que d'espoir. Et si quelque chose d'autre les avait entendues ? Les créatures qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté ? Après tout, Sharky et Mortimer se seraient glissés dessous, ils ne les auraient pas écartés comme ça...

Avec un peu d'anxiété, elles observèrent le rideau qui s'agitait...

Ce fut finalement le visage d'Hermes qui apparut : "Les filles ! Je savais bien que je vous avais entendues !"

"Hermes !" Mairead sauta dans les bras de son frère. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je crois que mes interrogations sur si c'est une blague ou pas commencent à se faire très vieilles, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Ne vous étonnez pas, bientôt ce sera à vous de vous poser la question. Vous veniez de disparaître dans cette pièce vide, et j'étais vaguement en train de lire une brochure, quand je me suis dit que vous étiez longues, quand même, et j'ai regardé pour voir où vous alliez. He bien figurez-vous qu'à la place de cette salle, il y avait un grand couloir bourré de piliers comme celui-là..."

Bien sûr ; Mairead se rappela avoir entendu dire que les plans à l'entrée servaient à enchanter les visiteurs, à les mettre en contact avec le monde des fées. Mais, pour l'instant, ce n'était pas la première conséquence qu'elle en tirait.

"Mais alors ça veut dire que tu peux nous ramener à la sortie !" s'exclama Mairead.

Il se gratta la tête. "Je ne sais pas. Mais c'était tout droit, non ?"

Lisa et Mairead se précipitèrent de l'autre côté de la tenture qu'il avait traversé, et c'était effectivement à nouveau le long couloir, dans lequel on pouvait circuler (et avec, sans doute, de nouvelles tentures et de nouveaux mondes menaçants si on voulait partir sur les côtés. Mais qui l'aurait fait ?)

"Par où ?" demanda Lisa.

Hermes eut comme un frisson d'hésitation. "Par là." dit-il. Et puis, plus fort : "Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas que vous posiez les questions ! Quel est cet endroit ? On est sous terre, ou c'est une version géante du sac de Mary Poppins ? Et qu'est-ce que Vassili ferait là ? Et puis..." Les jupes longues de Mairead avaient dissimulé ses pieds de chèvre pendant tout ce temps, mais il sembla, juste à cet instant, remarquer ses petites cornes. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

Mairead semblait confuse, comme si ces questions étaient des accusations. "Je..." commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre. "Ce n'est pas..."

"Nous sommes dans un château de fées." précisa alors Lisa, d'une voix douce et lointaine. "Pourquoi nous cherchons Vassili ici ? Parce que c'est une fée, bien sûr. Et votre soeur aussi. Et lui - elle désigna Miroir, dissimulé sous les cheveux de Mairead - lui aussi, si j'ai bien compris. Et en fait, le monde entier a une part de fée en lui, et vous aussi, vous aussi ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas la voir. C'est comme la liberté, ou plutôt ce serait comme la liberté si on n'avait pas encore inventé le mot. Toujours là. Mais on ne le voit pas."

Fergus sembla quelque peu perturbé par cette explication. "Et toi ?"

"Moi juste un peu. Comme vous."

"Ne le prends pas mal," dit-il en souriant, "mais il m'étais parfois venu à l'esprit que tu étais la petite créature étrange. On peut dire que c'est une surprise."

"Une bonne, j'espère ?" demanda Mairead d'un ton hésitant.

"Je suppose. Une mauvaise, c'est ça." continua Lisa sur le même ton ; Hermes et Mairead ne purent que se joindre à elle pour constater la nouvelle tenture qui leur barrait la route... il leur semblait avoir hésité, pourtant, encore avant, être passés devant des bifurcations qu'ils avaient négligées parce qu'ils devaient aller tout droit...

Mais elles avaient disparu, maintenant. Encore ces rideaux qui, très probablement, cachaient de nouveaux monstres inconnus. Et cette ombre sur les côtés qui, d'une certaine façon, semblait encore plus menaçante, comme si ce n'était pas seulement le combat et la mort qui les attendait là mais l'inexistence pure...

Et ces rideaux, après tout, qui pouvait savoir qu'ils n'abritaient pas l'ombre, ou d'autres monstres auprès desquels les alligators avaient été une joie ?

"Il nous faut pourtant en choisir un !" s'exclama Mairead avec désespoir.

Hermes ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça : "Mais, dites-moi, c'est un jeu, tout ça, ou un rêve ? Je veux dire, il n'y a pas vraiment des rhinocéros cachés entre les rideaux ?" Comme elles le regardaient avec surprise, il reprit "Oui, j'ai croisé un rhinocéros. Et non, je préfère ne pas entrer dans ce que ça révèle de moi."

"Mais il ne t'a pas attaqué ?"

"Il a essayé. Mais je courais plus vite que lui, heureusement. C'est un peu après que j'ai compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas regarder derrière les rideaux." Il fronça les sourcils. "Ne me dites pas que vous avez vu des choses encore pire ?"

Mairead ouvrit des yeux ronds.

"Je suppose que c'est une question de préférences personnelles." conclut Lisa avec le même ton qu'elle aurait utilisé pour parler de parfums de glace.

"En tout cas, il va bien falloir en ouvrir un !"

Il avança crânement vers un des rideaux, et l'écarta d'un grand coup. Mairead, soucieuse de ne pas se séparer encore une fois, avait donné une main à Lisa et l'autre à son frère ; Miroir, lui, ne quittait plus le nid de sa chevelure.

Pas de marécages ni de rhinocéros ; seulement un grand espace de ciel bleu si pâle qu'il en paraissait presque blanc, et cette impression de flotter, et le temps qu'ils aient eu le temps de réaliser qu'aucunsol ferme ne soutenait leurs pieds, ils étaient déjà tous les trois en train de tomber, tomber, tomber, et au dessus d'eux le carré de tissu rouge apparaissait aussi lointain qu'une étoile.

* * *

"Tu es folle." s'exclama Liew. "Tu as failli mourir."

Mairead se réveilla, avec la sensation d'être encore très fatiguée. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Puis, d'un seul coup, les souvenirs lui revinrent en bloc. "Lisa !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Hermes !"

"Ils sont là. Ils vont bien." répondit le Boggan. "Et je suppose que le serpent et le requin étaient avec vous aussi... je suis allé les chercher."

"Merci !" Elle le prit dans ses bras, dans un élan de joie pure ; le Boggan rougit.

"La comtesse, le comte et moi sommes les seuls à pouvoir nous déplacer dans ces couloirs. Le système de sécurité est impitoyable. J'ai entendu votre appel ; mais le temps que j'arrive, comment pouvais-je deviner où vous étiez allés ? Vous auriez dû prévenir !"

"Prévenir qui ?"

"Un rideau, un monstre même, n'importe quoi ! Ce labyrinthe est vivant. Et d'ailleurs, que faisiez-vous ici ?"

"Vassili !" Maintenant que tout le monde était sauvé, Mairead se rappelait son but premier. "Est-ce qu'il est là ?"

"Oui..."

"J'ai un message extrêmement urgent à lui transmettre !"

"Je vais vous emmener." Liew désigna Lisa et Hermes qui, comme Mairead, semblaient émerger d'un long sommeil. "Je reconnais la demoiselle de tes pensées, mais qui est cet homme."

"Hermes ! C'est mon frère !"

"Il a été captif de notre labyrinthe ; normalement, la comtesse devrait en clamer la possession. Mais s'il est avec vous..."

"On verra ça plus tard !" Mairead secoua vigoureusement son frère : "Il faut qu'on y aille !"

Il finit par se relever, ainsi qui Lisa. "A qui ai-je l'honneur ?"

"C'est Liew, mais dépêche-toi ! il faut qu'on retrouve Vassili !"

"Et depuis quand y a-t-il des requins qui marchent, et, ouch, je dors encore ?"

"Cela ne fait pas de différence." assura Lisa pour le rassurer. "Il faut y aller maintenant."

Hermes eut un grand sourire. "Vous êtes tous fous. Heureusement que j'aime les gens fous..."

* * *

"Aujourd'hui est un grand jour !" s'exclama le double de Claire. "Cesse de faire ta mauvaise tête !"

"Ce n'est pas une raison pour danser ! Je ne veux pas danser, pas encore, pas avant d'avoir gagné !"

"Tu n'as pas de foi, c'est tout !" Elle eut un pas de danse supplémentaire, juste pour le prouver.

Une ombre passa à proximité. C'était une femme, d'une quarantaine d'années, au visage rude, mais aux cheveux noirs très longs et très beaux.

"Qui es-tu, petite fille ?" Elle sembla réfléchir. "Je suppose que tu t'es perdue..."

"Regarde-moi d'un peu plus près !" lança Claire, "et essaie encore de me dire ce que je suis !"

La femme eut un long tremblement. "Non... ce n'est pas possible..."

"Tu ne trouveras rien ici pour satisfaire ta faim, de toute façon !" Et la femme fantômatique partit en courant dans la nuit. "C'est bien. Nous avons le champ libre."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut manger ?" demanda Claire.

"Ca ne te regarde pas. C'est à nous que tu t'intéresses, oui ou non ?"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu es ?" Sa voix était remplie d'angoisse. "Qu'est-ce que je suis ?"

"Ah, ça..." Un instant de pause. "Tu es une petite fille qui va bientôt tuer sa rivale. Regarde bien, au cas où tu aurais à le refaire..."

* * *

"Laissez-moi y aller !" cria le Pooka.

"Il n'y a pas assez de place pour tout le monde." fit remarquer Abigail.

"Ce n'est pas grave ! Je me cacherai dans le coffre !"

"Je peux y aller, plutôt." fit remarquer Mairead. "Je suis plus petite."

Ah non, je ne laisserai pas la meilleure place ! C'est toujours plus fun, ne serait-ce que parce que c'est passible de vingt ans de prison !" Il s'adressa à Hermes. "Ne t'inquiète pas, si jamais il vient un flic, je me déguiserai en cadavre, comme ça, ça ne fera que cinq personnes, et tu ne risques pas d'avoir des problèmes légaux !"

Tout en discutant, ils marchaient à pas rapides dans le couloir, redevenu amical car Liew les guidait, sans courir, mais en marchant au maximum de la vitesse de ses petites jambes.

"Dis à la comtesse que... je la paierai en retour." dit Mairead, nerveuse, à Liew. "Je ne sais pas comment, mais je le ferai. Mais c'est mon frère, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas le laisser faire le service ici... et puis, c'est lui qui conduit la voiture, et, oh..."

Ils étaient arrivés à la sortie. Elle lui lança un amical baiser de la main avant de courir vers la voiture avec tous les autres. Comme il l'avait promis, Fergus sauta dans le coffre en se contorsionnant de façon apparemment impossible. Abigail s'installa à côté d'Hermès, tandis que Vassili et les deux petites se serraient sur le siège arrière. Sharky se serra à leurs pieds, Mortimer se glissa sur l'épaule de Vassili, qui ne sembla pas en être incommodé.

"Comment sais-tu conduire ?" demanda Abigail à Hermes.

"Assez bien, je pense !" répondit-il du ton piqué au vif qui laissait entendre qu'il avait le niveau d'être pilote de formule un, même si la modestie qui interdisait de le mentionner explicitement.

Abigail donna quelques petits coups de ses phalanges sur la boîte de vitesse, la caresserie, et même le volant.

"Elle me semble bien." dit-elle d'un ton approbateur. "Vu la faible probabilité de panne, et même en considérant qu'il est toujours possible de rencontrer des policiers à cette heure avancée de la nuit, la stratégie qui optimise le temps de trajet me semble être... foncer à toute allure."

"C'est parti !" Hermes accélélra brutalement, rejetant tout le monde au fond de la voiture. Il semblait prêt à toutes les aventures ; peut-être cela marquait-il les derniers restes de l'enchantement, ou tout simplement son état naturel...

Fergus cria, avec une allégresse apparemment sans limites "Ouiiii ! L'Apocalyyypse !!!"

"Alors." reprit le Bansidh, collé contre son siège, brinquebalé de droite et de gauche, comme si de rien n'était, "dites-moi exactement ce que vous avez vu."

"Rien, vu, mais..."

"C'était une chanson triste." précisa Lisa. "Plus triste que n'importe quoi qui se voit."

"Elle a fait pleurer Claire et Elisabeth."

"Et ensuite ?"

"Ensuite... nous nous sommes dit qu'il fallait te prévenir le plus tôt possible."

"Mais cela fait quelques heures, maintenant."

"Enfer et damnation..." murmura Vassili, "et il a rarement été aussi approprié de s'exprimer ainsi. Tout peut être arrivé maintenant. Elle peut leur avoir fait du mal. Elle peut être repartie. Elle peut..."

Mairead prit l'air piteux. "Je voulais te prévenir avant..."

"Ce n'est pas notre faute." précisa Lisa quand il apparut évident que Vassili répugnait à offrir un mot de consolation. Il préférait ruminer ses pensées derrière ses longs cils, le visage morne.

"Il ne nous reste plus qu'à souhaiter qu'elles soient rentrées chez elles." soupira Vassili. "Je n'ai aucun moyen de les localiser."

"Bien sûr que si, nous avons un moyen !" s'exclama Abigail. Se retournant autant que sa ceinture de sécurité le permettait, elle agita sa boussole de repérage sous le nez de Vassili. "Je comptais que la comtesse s'en serve pour repérer Curoi avec les cheveux que j'ai ramassés ; puisque Ewen et Lukas sont partis. Mais là, elle est à toi."

"Je n'ai pas de..." Vassili ne termina pas sa phrase. Sa phrase se termina en un sourire entendu.

"Exactement ! Si nous allons chez elles, même si elles n'y sont pas, il y aura autant d'objets leur appartenant que nous le voudrons ! C'est une situation de double victoire."

"Abigail, je t'aime..." murmura le Bansidh d'un ton sarcastique.

"Je l'aime aussi !" cria le Pooka. "Je lui envoie plein de baisers exotiques de l'intérieur du coffre !"

"Je t'aime aussi." murmura Lisa, de son habituelle voix détachée, à l'oreille de Mairead, et la petite Satyre eut un rire de bonheur pur, avant d'être projetée sur sa petite amie par un virage plus violent encore que les autres.

Vassili, par un phénomène inexpliqué, restait droit comme le chêne dans la tempête.

"Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, maintenant." murmura-t-il.

* * *

Claire-chimère s'engagea bravement dans l'allée du cimetière. Claire l'y attendait.

"Pas ici..." lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Elle aurait maintenant pu rendre sa voix beaucoup plus forte et claire, dans l'ambiance morbide du cimetière, mais elle préférait chuchoter. Cela mettait de l'ambiance.

"Voilà, c'est ici. Installe-toi et dors. Ca ne prendra pas longtemps. Ou du moins, tu ne le sentiras pas passer."

Claire-chimère continuait à jeter des coups d'oeil inquiets au moindre coup de vent, au moindre miaulement de chat.

"Tu dois être forte, si tu veux m'aider !" ("Et stupide !" précisa le double de Claire à sa moitié paralysée. "Cela n'empêche pas.")

"Maintenant, allons chercher ta soeur." continua-t-elle.

Elle glissait sur le sol avec facilité ; tant de mois à se déplacer lui avaient au moins appris ça. Et se déplacer dans une Nécropole était tellement plus facile.

Elle franchit la lourde porte presque sans effort. Le monde des morts était infiniment vide ; ce n'est que par habitude que ses habitants feignaient d'y voir les bâtiments où ils avaient vécu.

"Elisabeth." murmura-t-elle. "Elisabeth. Je suis morte, et je vais encore mourir, si tu ne fais pas attention. Sais-tu seulement ce qui m'arrive en ce moment ? Je suis en danger, tu sais ?"

Elisabeth poussa encore un gémissement d'horreur. Elle essaya bien de se contenir, mais il ne fallut pas bien longtemps de ce traitement pour que ses nerfs la poussent à aller voir, même sans la réveiller, juste en entrebaillant la porte, si sa petite soeur allait bien,à entendre le bruit de sa respiration.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne.

Elle paniqua, tourna l'interrupteur, cria le nom de sa petite soeur ; ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle tomba sur le mot, soigneusement laissé en évidence.

Ne sachant si elle devait se rassurer ou au contraire s'inquiéter plus encore, elle pensa à appeler la police.

Mais après une seule sonnerie, elle raccrocha. N'était-ce pas la police qui lui avait dit, soi-disant, que Claire était morte ? Et s'ils continuaient avec cette horrible... plaisanterie, erreur administrative, ou quoi que ce soit ? A quoi bon... sans compter qu'elle, pourrait-elle le supporter ?

Non, bien sûr. Elle fit la seule chose possible ; elle enfila des chaussures et un gros manteau sur sa chemise de nuit pour partir en courant en direction du cimetière.


	25. Où tous ne s'accordent pas

_Où l'on ne s'accorde pas sur la qualité de la fin_

_

* * *

_"C'est ce qu'on m'a rapporté." assura Henri. "Dans la cimetière du nord-ouest. Mais elle n'est plus qu'un spectre, maintenant."

Son visage annonçait une quarantaine d'années, son vêtement était sobre, mais datait de la Renaissance.

Ses yeux étaient encore bien plus vieux.

"Qui sait ?" demanda Ahmed. "Il y a souvent cette dernière lueur de conscience... si quelqu'un peut la sauver, c'est bien vous ! Je vous ai déjà vu le faire !"

"Même si je le pouvais..." dit Henri d'une voix froide, "pourquoi le devrais-je ? Je l'ai fauchée, et elle ne m'a manifesté aucune reconnaissance. Puis, après avoir refusé mon aide, elle a fui la tienne."

"C'est une enfant..." murmura Ahmed.

"Je le sais..." Le visage d'Henri semblait soudain vieux et fatigué. "Mais lequel d'entre nous, parmi les morts et les vivants, n'est pas un enfant capricieux ?"

C'était peut-être l'aveu d'une faiblesse ; pourtant, Ahmed avait vraiment envie de répondre "Vous, boss."

"Je sais pourtant que son destin te tient à coeur." continua Henri.

Il sortit du cercueil qui lui semblait d'armoire - un véritable objet, incinéré selon les règles, pas une ombre modelée avec art, oh, rien que pour cela Ahmed l'admirerait jusqu'à la fin des temps et après - un lourd pistolet, avec une balle. Ahmed examina l'objet précieux avec révérence.

"C'est bien pour cela que je te confie son sort, à toi." Ahmed eut une grimace d'horreur devant les sous-entendus. "C'est la seule miséricorde que je puisse lui offrir."

Ahmed se rappela qu'elle remplissait pourtant les critères pour être modelée. Il lui semblait encore entendre Henri répéter "J'accorderai aide et protection à tous ceux qui m'aideront à faire de l'ombre de cette ville un endroit le moins cruel possible. Quant aux autres, qu'ils n'espèrent pas ma miséricorde." C'était juste, et cela offrait sa chance à tous. Mais, dans ce cas précis, cela sembait trop cruel.

"Quand dois-je l'utiliser, boss ?" demanda-t-il.

"Avant qu'elle ait pu faire quelque mal irrécupérable."

Ahmed se saisit de l'arme. Une seule balle. Bien sûr.

"C'était un spectre." expliqua Henri. "D'une grande cruauté. Ce serait sa rédemption ; peut-être aussi sa libération."

"J'espère pouvoir ne pas m'en servir."

"J'espère aussi. Pour toi. Pas pour elle."

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Ahmed souhaita pouvoir insister, convaincre son chef. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait, au plus, que le contrarier.

"Le combat sera difficile." reprit Henri. "Je parle du combat spirituel, bien sûr. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Elle a refusé d'être de mes enfants, mais tu es un des meilleurs d'entre tous. Toi, quoi qu'il arrive,je te sauverai."

Ahmed baissa la tête, en signe de respect.

"Vers la transcendance." murmura le vieux fantôme.

"Vers la transcendance !" reprit Ahmed, avec conviction, conscient pourtant du degré de sacrilège de cette simple phrase._  
_

* * *

Hermes se gara au pied de l'appartement d'Elisabeth, dans un grand crissement de pneus. Abigail sauta à l'extérieur, et ouvrit le coffre d'un geste rapide, disparue avant même que le Pooka puisse la voir.  
_  
_Devant la lourde porte cochère, elle jura, sortit de sa poche une tige de métal, et commença à tripatouiller la serrure.

"Tu devrais laisser faire l'expert !" s'exclama Fergus. "Je suis le plus grand crocheteur que la terre ait jamais porté. Aussi, tout à fait accessoirement, à tel point que ça ne vaut presque pas la peine d'être mentionné, j'ai ses clés."

Elle soupira et laissa le Pooka prendre sa place. En quelques instants, ils étaient en train de courir dans l'escalier, comme s'ils pressentaient un malheur.

Mairead, qui courait le plus vite, tambourina à la porte en appelant "Claire, Claire !" sans succès. Abigail, qui arrivait après Fergus, put le voir ouvrir ; la porte n'avait pas été fermée, juste claquée.

"Vassili !" dit-elle à voix basse ; le Bansidh n'était pas encore arrivé, mais il l'entendrait tout de même. "Personne. Que dois-je prendre comme objet pour faire la détection ? Je pense qu'il vaut mieux aller dehors, sinon nous allons réveiller tout le quartier." Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Elle hésita. "Bien sûr, nous réveillerons tout le quartier aussi, mais ce sera plus long pour eux de venir nous dire d'arrêter."

"Oh, nous avons déjà commencé !" s'exclama le Pooka, qui se mit à crier, devant chaque autre porte du palier "Il est deux heures, et tout va bien ! Dormez, braves gens !"

"Ca ne sera pas la peine !" cria Mairead.

Elle ressurgit de la chambre de Claire ; aucun indice n'avait pu la persuader de leur absence, il fallait qu'elle ait des preuves. Et elle avait obtenu plus qu'elle aurait voulu. "Elles ont laissé un message !"

"On redescend !" s'exclama alors Abigail. Mairead la précéda, Fergus la suivit, en lançant de temps en temps à une porte anonyme "J'espère que votre sommeil est de la meilleure qualité possible !" ou tout équivalent.

Hermes, bien sûr, avait surveillé la voiture, mais Lisa était restée en bas tout le long, avec ses animaux, sans même tenter de monter les escaliers. Abigail se demanda un instant si elle ne croyait pas à l'utilité de sa présence, ou si elle avait toujours su.

"Le cimetière !" s'exclama-t-elle en sautant à nouveau dans la voiture. Par là !" Elle ajouta, devant le regard quelque peu blessé d'Hermes "Je suis vraiment désolée, mais c'est très urgent."

"S'il te plait !" lança Mairead. "N'importe quoi en échange, promis ! Je ferai ton tour de vaisselle ! Je t'aiderai à séduire les filles !"

"Je crois que cette histoire de fées explique beaucoup de choses..." soupira Hermes avec un sourire comique ; il ne se fit pas plus prier pour démarrer àtoute allure.

Personne n'avait pensé à attendre le Pooka, qui continuait à réveiller les habitants de l'immeuble ; mais dans le feu de l'action, personne n'avait fermé le coffre non plus. Alors qu'il sortait, il eut le temps de sauter dedans au vol ; et puis, sur un second coup de chance, de s'agripper à la vieille moquette pour ne pas tomber.

"Je suis le roi de l'univers !" cria-t-il en signe de défi au monde entier, alors que la voiture fonçait vers le cimetière. "Et je n'ai besoin d'aucun effort pour ne pas tomber de ce coffre maudit !" ajouta-t-il après que la voiture fit une embardée particulièrement remarquable._  
_

* * *

Elisabeth arriva devant le porte du cimetière. Bien sûr, sa si petite et si frêle Claire aurait peut-être pu passer entre les barreaux de la grille...

Elle non.

"Claire !" appela-t-elle encore une fois.

Peut-être si elle montait sur cette voiture, réussirait-elle à jeter un oeil par-dessus le mur ? Bien sûr, elle l'endommagerait, mais le propriétaire comprendrait bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, elle pouvait regarder, juste un peu, les rangs de tombes, mais elle n'y voyait pas trace de sa soeur.

"Claire !!" appela-t-elle encore.

De l'autre côté du cimetière, la petite chimère entendit.

"Il faut qu'elle me trouve le plus tard possible !" pensa-t-elle. "Il faut que je reste ici jusqu'au matin ! Je l'ai promis. Si elle est venue jusqu'ici malgré tout, si elle ne m'a pas attendue, c'est qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de me laisser faire..."

Et elle se mit un poing dans la bouche, pour ne pas répondre malgré elle, quand Elisabeth, perchée sur sa voiture, appela encore "Claire !!"

Elle couvrit de terre les braises du minuscule feu que la voix qui l'avait amenée ici - le fantôme dont elle avait pris la place - lui avait conseillé d'allumer, quand elle tremblait de froid. Elle ne pouvait pas se permette d'être vue, même un peu.

Peut-être Elisabeth aurait-elle essayé d'escalader le mur, malgré sa hauteur, de sauter de l'autre côté, quitte à se fouler la cheville. Mais une force inconnue la souleva en l'air. Un coup de talon, et elle passait de l'autre côté du mur.

Elle se demanda ce qui se passait ; bien sûr, elle se le demanda. Mais ce n'était qu'une considération secondaire dans son esprit, tandis qu'elle parcourait les allées en appelant Claire._  
_

* * *

Hermes se gara de nouveau en hâte, et tout le monde s'arrêta devant la lourde grille du cimetière, Fergus le premier, qui semblait quelque peu tendu.

"Ce serait trop long de crocheter cela." murmura Abigail devant le gros cadenas qui fermait la chaîne.

"Peut-être devrai-je ouvrir une porte." murmura Vassili, fronçant les sourcils. Déjà, il s'installait en tailleur devant le mur.

"Attendez, attendez !" s'écrai Fergus. "Vous diriez quoi si je vous proposais de tout faire sauter ?!"

"Cela pourrait ne pas être si mal." approuva Abigail. "Pour une version restreinte de "tout", bien sûr. Je recommande l'intégralité du cadenas."

"Mais ce sera beaucoup moins amusant !" s'exclama Fergus, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Reculez tous !" intima Abigail. "Vassili, protège tes oreilles ; Hermes, tu as peut-être envie d'aller te garer ailleurs, le plus vite possible."

Fergus, pendant ce temps, s'était saisi de minuscules flacons, les avait mélangés l'un à l'autre, avait fourré le mélange ainsi obtenu dans le trou de la serrure. Il y ajouta un fil, qu'il enflamma de son briquet..."

"Tous à terre !" cria-t-il avec une jubilation bizarre. "Ah, comme j'adore dire ça !" Avant de se rouler en boule lui même, juste au dixième de seconde nécessaire...

Le souffle de l'explosion ne les aurait sans doute pas blessés trop gravement, mais il les aurait très certainement jetés à terre.

Fergus et Abigail se relevèrent en même temps. En hâte, elle tira sur la chaîne, libérant les barreaux tordus, mais toujours fermement fixés, de la porte. Vassili, lui, se relevait lentement, un peu sonné.

"As-tu besoin de compagnie ?" lui demanda Abigail.

"Plus l'assistance est nombreuse, moins les pouvoirs des fantômes sont puissants." précisa-t-il. "Ensuite, cela peut-être dangereux."

"Très bien. Je viens avec toi. Hermes, Mairead, Lisa, des gens vont probablement descendre voir ce qui s'est passé. Inventez quelque chose de crédible, n'importe quoi... découragez- les d'entrer - sans vous mettre en danger s'ils insistent vraiment. Fergus..." elle hésita "Fais comme tu veux."

"Silence..." demanda Vassili alors que Mairead commençait à y réfléchir.

Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne dit rien.

"Les bruits de pas..."

Sans hésiter, il partit en courant vers une allée sur le côté. Abigail et Fergus le suivirent.

Alors qu'il courait, il lui sembla sentir une présence familière.

"Ahmed !" s'exclama-t-il. Le fantôme courait à son côté. "Désolé, mon ami, le cas est urgent et je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'invoquer. Mais je suis content que tu sois là."

"J'avais justement pensé la même chose, vieux." plaisanta le fantôme. "Par contre, j'ai peut-être quelques éléments utiles à t'apprendre."  


* * *

Claire vit Elisabeth accourir dans l'allée sombre, avant la petite chimère qui était toujours blottie contre la pierre froide ; et elle se réjouit.

Elles ne s'étaient pas encore rejointe que, utilisant toutes ses forces, elle les souleva à plusieurs mètres du sol. La peluche dauphin était tombée à terre.

"Aaaah !" Claire-chimère eut un cri : Elisabeth plutôt un hoquet d'horreur, moins surprise, plus inquiète.

Elles tendirent les mains l'une vers l'autre, sans réussir à se toucher, à quelques centimètres pourtant. Claire eut un rire de triomphe.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?"

"Tu te le demandes encore ? TU es naïve, ma petite..." Un autre rire, beaucoup plus désagréable. "Je vais utiliser le fait que nos pouvoirs sont renforcés ici, au domaine de la mort et de la peur. Je vais les soulever, haut, haut dans le ciel ! et les laisser tomber."

"Mais Elisabeth ! NE TOUCHE PAS A MA SOEUR !"

Le double de Claire ne sembla pas pour autant impressionné.

"Oui, Elisabeth, c'est bien ça le problème. Te rappelles-tu ce que j'ai dit le premier jour ?_ Je suis la partie de toi qui sais que tu es morte_. Et il est temps que tu l'apprennes aussi." Une pause. "C'est inutile. Tu ne réussiras pas à faire bouger ce corps. Il est entièrement à moi pour l'instant. Peut-être pour toujours, après tout. Je vais tuer ta soeur, et ce sera déjà beau, mais je vais même détruire cette ridicule peluche - pourquoi crois-tu que je l'avais fait apporter - et finalement tout le reste, tout ce que tu aimes sur cette terre. Alors, tu abandonneras, n'est-ce pas ? Même si tu ne le veux pas, tu seras bien forcée..."

"Je t'en prie..." Claire changea de direction, "ne le fais pas, ne fais pas de mal à ma soeur. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, je n'irai plus jamais la voir si tu veux. Ne la tue pas ! Tout ce que tu veux..."

"Je veux que tu grandisses." déclara son double d'une voix dure.

Elle regarda Elisabeth et Claire avec attention. "Mais avant, il est temps de jouer un peu avec elles. Il faut qu'elles sachent qui les a tuées, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle s'adressa à la femme et à l'enfant qui gesticulaient dans le ciel, s'appelaient, trop effrayées pour rire ou pour pleurer. Sa voix était toujours un murmure, ou du moins le semblait, mais dans la solitude de ce cimetière, elle s'entendait avec une netteté parfaite.

"Toi, tu as pris ma place, et toi, tu as négligé ma mémoire. Vous allez mourir, maintenant !"

"Ce n'est pas possible !" s'exclama Elisabeth.

"Tiens, est-ce que tu te mettrais à réfléchir."

"Ma Claire ne me ferait jamais ça !" Oh oui, c'est vrai, pensa Claire, désespérée, impuissante. Qu'elle ne croie pas que c'est moi, jamais. "Tu es un mauvais esprit, et cela fait des semaines que tu nous persécutes, que tu essaies de nous faire croire des choses. Ma Claire est là !"

Non, non, pensa Claire, non. Tu te trompes. La souffrance, transperçait la moindre parcelle de son coeur, de son âme, et de son corps aussi, semblait-il, parce que ce qu'elle prenait pour un corps de morte n'était jamais qu'une part de son âme aussi.

"He non, he non !" s'exclama son double. "C'est bien moi ! On dirait que tu ne m'as jamais connue, grande soeur ! Je vais vous tuer toutes les deux, et je vais y prendre plaisir !" Elle sembla hésiter.

Elle se tourna vers le feu que Claire-chimère avait abandonné, et conjura un grand souffle qui fit voler la terre, ravivant les braises. "La peluche en premier." murmura-t-elle à Claire. "Je ferais mieux de finir par le meilleur, n'est-ce pas ?"

C'est à ce moment que Vassili apparut, sortant d'entre deux arbres.

"Ne fais pas ça." lui dit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

Le double de Claire le regarda avec rage. "Oh, je me souviens de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Comment et pourquoi m'en empêcherais-tu ?"

"Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis le gardien des entraves des morts. C'est, pourrions-nous dire, mon emploi. Et comment..." Prenant appui sur les troncs des arbres proches, il s'avançait vers le feu, d'un pas de promeneur."

"Tu vas voir !" lança Claire, qui voulut le soulever lui aussi dans les airs. Mais au passage, il agrippa prestement une branche que Claire, malgré tous ses efforts, fut incapable de le faire lacher."

"Je suis ici, moi aussi." Elle sursauta, fixa sa droite. Ahmed venait d'arriver. "Nous sommes plus nombreux que toi. Deux fois plus. Techniquement."

"Ah, tu crois ça !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Mais je pourrais bien te demander la même chose : comment ferais-tu ? Tu es incapable d'intervenir dans le monde réel, je le sais... oh, je t'ai bien suffisamment regardé de loin, quand tu m'attendais, et que tu ne lachais pas cette Elisabeth d'un pouce !" Elle eut soudain un sourire entendu. "Et même si tu me tuais au lieu de les laisser mourir, crois-tu vraiment que ça changerait quelque chose ? Rien de ce que tu ne feras ne changera jamais rien !"

Il eut une grimace douloureuse.

"Bah, je le ferai à sa place, alors !" appela Vassili. D'une main, il agrippait à nouveau la racine de l'arbre, de l'autre, il agitait le dauphin en peluche pour la narguer.

"C'est comme ça !" La tête de Vassili fut soudain projetée violemment en arrière. Du sang perla à sa lèvre.

"Arrête ça !" cria Ahmed.

Cette fois-ci, il la tenait en joue avec son pistolet.

Elle éclata de rire.

"Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me menacer avec ça ? Mais c'est exactement ce que je veux, mon pauvre ! La mort pour cette petite idiote qui ne connait pas sa nature ! Si je dois disparaître avec elle, tant pis ! Et tu sais le mieux ? Tu seras brisé par cet acte, et il te guidera vers le néant ! Salut mon frère, je t'ouvre le chemin !"

"Tu ne peux rien contre elle !" clama le double d'Ahmed, venimeux, essayant de toutes ses forces de se frayer un chemin pour la possession de ce corps. "Tu n'y arriveras jamais !" Mais la résistance qu'il rencontrait était ferme.

"Pauvre petite fille..." sourit Vassili. Claire se tourna à nouveau vers lui, furieuse de ne pas pouvoir les voir à la fois, de devoir sans cesse faire aller son regard de l'un à l'autre. "Que comptes-tu faire, gardien des entraves, le chien de garde toute ta vie ? Et encore, c'est seulement si tu réussissais à les protéger aujourd'hui !" Elle se tourna vers Ahmed, un regard triomphant aux lèvres. "Et si tu tires, elles tombent."

Elle se retourna vers le coin de ciel où elle avait laissé les deux filles, désespérées, amorphes.

Et son sourire disparut bien vite.

Abigail et Fergus avaient fini de fixer par des cordes les poignets et les chevilles des deux filles à un arbre, pour les empêcher définitivement de s'envoler. Leurs membres avaient d'ailleurs subi le même traitement ; on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Claire-chimère fixait avec appréhension l'espace vide où Vassili et discutait avec des créatures qu'elle ne pouvait voir ni entendre. Elisabeth, elle, ne manifestait plus aucun signe de conscience, soit endormie par un sort, soit évanouie sous l'effet de ses propres contradictions.

"J'aime les femmes qui ont des cordes, et qui savent s'en servir !" clama Fergus, se soulageant du silence total qu'il avait dû observer pendant ces quelques minutes.

Un coup l'envoya contre un arbre, déjà moins violent que celui qui avait frappé Vassili ; et les cordes le retenaient contre toute tentative de l'envoyer à terre.

Abigail, une main sur l'épaule de Claire-chimère, murmura quelque chose qui concernait l'usage exclusif des cordes pour les catapultes, peut-être même l'usage qu'elle comptait faire de ces catapultes pour se débarrasser des Pookas, mais son ton était celui du réconfort, alors ça ne comptait pas.

Claire essaya de retrouver le feu, pour l'envoyer au visage de ces gens qui la narguaient ; il était complètement éteint. Vassili l'avait piétiné. Son visage se décomposa.

"Je ne te menaçais pas." dit Ahmed d'un ton extrêmement satisfait de lui-même. Il fit tourner nonchalamment le pistolet autour de son doigt. "Je te déconcentrais." Il ajouta : "Et je suis capable de réussir n'importe quoi !" et ce n'était pas pour Claire, qui pourtant devenait de plus en plus enragée.

Quand Vassili commença, d'une voix basse, profonde, toujours un filet de sang au coin de la bouche. "Et maintenant, Claire, ombre d'une ombre, écoute-moi ! A cet instant, ton double se désagrège devant l'humiliation d'une défaite, mais ce n'est pas encore assez ! Si tu ne te bats pas, elle reviendra encore et toujours pour prendre la vie de ta soeur !" Il s'approcha encore d'elle "C'est le moment de lutter ! Si tu veux vraiment reprendre ce corps, être à nouveau responsable de tes actes, quoi qu'il puisse t'en coûter, c'est maintenant que c'est possible !"

"Non, non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !" cria le double de Claire - à Claire ou à Vassili, ou à l'univers.

"Je le veux !" s'exclama Claire. Elle s'adressa à son double. "Tu n'es rien. C'est pour ça que tu essaies de faire peur aux gens. Ce corps est à moi !"

Le fantôme eut un long cri déchirant ; et quand ce fut finit, il s'effondra à terre, roulé en boule, des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

"Claire." murmura juste Vassili. Elle hocha la tête entre ses sanglots.

"Courage." lui murmura Ahmed, un genou à terre, la prenant dans ses bras en une étreinte fantômatique, aux sensations floues, mais c'était mieux que rien du tout. "Tout va bien, maintenant."

"Non !" s'exclama Claire ! Elle voulut le rejeter, sans arriver à rompre totalement le contact, pourtant. "Tout ne va pas bien. Je dois dire merci... et oui, je dis merci, parce qu'Elisabeth... mais je ne veux toujours pas venir avec vous !" Elle désigna Claire-chimère "Je veux toujours qu'elle meure !"

Cette phrase-là était si forte et dire avec tellement de haine que Claire-chimère l'entendit. Elle en frémit.

"Je crois que je te comprends, tu sais !" cria-t-elle.

Claire se retourna, furieuse, interdite.

"Je veux te parler !" cria-t-elle. Puis, à Abigail, "laissez-moi y aller, s'il vous plait."

La Nocker défit les noeuds, et la petite chimère s'avança vers le point du sol que Vassili regardait, hésitante. "Tu n'essaieras plus de faire du mal à Elisabeth ?"

"Ce n'était pas moi !" lança Claire, furieuse, avec la voix qui lui permettait de parler aux humains.

"Tu sais..." dit-elle, "tu as raison. J'ai pris ta place. Je crois que je comprends ce qui est arrivé, maintenant."

Claire eut un reniflement méprisant. Elle se sentait un peu désarmée, pourtant.

"Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être un fantôme." dit-elle, "mais je comprends au moins un tout petit peu, parce que même si Elisabeth me voit, je n'existe pas vraiment non plus."

"Et alors ?" demanda Claire.

Pendant longtemps, les deux petites filles se regardèrent, même si seuls Claire, Ahmed et Vassili pouvaient voir à quel point elles étaient semblables. La Claire fantôme seulement un tout petit peu plus pâle, plus terne qu'elle l'avait été vivante. L'autre seulement un peu plus colorée, vibrante, comme le sont les créatures féériques.

"Je suis le rêve de ta soeur qui dit que tu n'es pas morte." reprit la chimère, "Je suis ça, et rien de plus, et je sais que c'est toi qu'elle aime... mais peut-être... peut-être que si je le veux vraiment, je pourrais changer de forme ?"

"Qu'est-ce que..." murmura Claire d'une voix de plus en plus éteinte. Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux à nouveau, mais pas de la même façon.

"Et si toi tu le voulais un peu..." Elle tendit une main. "Donne-moi un peu d'âme, un peu de souvenirs, s'il te plait, un peu de capacité à être autre chose que ce qu'elle attend de moi... et moi, je te donnerai tout ce que je peux de corps."

Et elle tendit la main. Claire la prit.

Il y eut un éclat de lumière ; et quand ce fut fini, il n'y eut plus qu'une seule petite fille, aux couleurs totalement ordinaires et humaines.

"C'est si étrange." mumura-t-elle, d'une voix qui marquait plus d'expérience que ce que Claire-chimère avait jamais eu, plus d'innocence de ce qui restait à Claire. "Si bon... je n'entends plus de voix, ou alors, elle ne parle pas assez fort pour que je l'entende..."

Puis elle se retourna, lança d'une voix angoissée. "Elisabeth ! Tu peux me voir ?"

Fergus, assez embarrassé, portait son corps endormi dans ses bras. "Abigail..." lança-t-il en la lui passant. "Peux-tu la réveiller ? Je ne gifle jamais les jolies filles, c'est contraire à mes principes..."

Elle soupira, et sans la gifler, commença à secouer Elisabeth un peu, réussissant à lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

"Que s'est-il passé ?..." demanda-t-elle. Puis elle sembla s'en rappeler une partie, elle eut un cri d'effroi. "Claire !"

"Je suis là..."

Elle serra la petite fille dans ses bras. "J'ai eu si peur..."

"On dirait que ça a marché..." constata Abigail à voix basse, avec un sourire qui s'élargissait de seconde en seconde. Elle joignit les mains, murmurant à voix basse, entre le rire et le ricanement. "Oh oui... yes, yes, yes, ça a marché !"

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda encore Elisabeth.

Fergus lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

"C'est assez difficile à expliquer." dit-il de sa voix la plus sérieuse possible. "Mais, si j'ai bien compris, ta petite soeur a été sujette à des harcèlements parce qu'il y avait dans ce cimetière une tombe qui porte son nom ; elle en a fini par imaginer qu'elle était vraiment morte, et tu es venue ici pour la protéger. Nous sommes venus, parce que he, les petites filles disparues, c'est grave ! Et par amitié personnelle, aussi, bien sûr."

Il ne se préoccupa pas d'expliquer comment il avait été prévenu de ces événements, et Abigail jugea à par elle que c'était peut-être bien le plus mauvais mensonge qu'elle ait jamais entendu. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas tellement le contenu qui comptait, mais plutôt la façon de le dire. Sans compter ce qu'Elisabeth elle-même avait envie de croire - cette force s'était révélée ébranler la réalité elle-même, pour le meilleur et le moins bon.

Ahmed ouvrait de grands yeux. "Qu'est-il arrivé ?" demanda-t-il à Vassili.

"Je ne sais pas exactement." répondit le Bansidh. "Elle est un étrange mélange, maintenant : humaine, chimère et fantôme... je ne sais pas combien de temps elle peut vivre ainsi. Ni si elle risque d'en cumuler les vulnérabilités."

"Moi je sais quelque chose !" s'exclama le fantôme avec joie, "c'est que je n'aurai finalement pas besoin de ça !"

Et, avec un sourire, il rangea le pistolet dans une poche de son manteau.

"Elle a l'air heureuse..." fit-il remarquer. "Elle peut l'être, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Mais elles me semblent ne pas avoir besoin de plus que la compagnie l'une de l'autre. C'est un début." Il reprit. "Et je ne crois pas qu'elle ait besoin de responsabilités autres."

"J'insisterai sur le fait qu'elle n'est plus dans notre royaume." répondit Ahmed "plus vraiment."

"Et je ne lui dirai rien de ce que nous avons appris sur celui qui l'a tuée." dit Vassili. "Du moins, avant qu'elle ne se rappelle qu'elle le voulait et ne vienne nous demander ; cela n'a pas l'air d'être pour tout de suite."

Ahmed eut une grimace. "Un allié potentiel que je perds, là aussi."

"Tu gardes les meilleurs." fit remarquer Vassili.

Ahmed eut un sourire. "Ouaip."

Il s'éloigna, et Vassili suivit Fergus et Abigail, qui raccompagnaient Elisabeth et Claire vers l'entrée.

"Merci." murmura Claire à Abigail, puis à Fergus, rayonnante. "Merci." rajouta-t-elle pour Vassili.

Il s'inclina devant elle. "Il n'y a pas de quoi, mademoiselle. Je suis le gardien des entraves des morts, et" - il désigna Elisabeth - "pour moi, c'est ce qu'elle est. En parlant de cela, d'ailleurs..." Il lui tendit le dauphin en peluche, qu'elle serra contre elle.  


* * *

A la sortie, Hermes, Mairead et Lisa étaient toujours en train d'essayer de décourager les quelques personnes qui avaient été réveillées par le bruit.

"Je vous le dis, c'est un film." expliqua Hermes. "Nous avons une autorisation. Ne rentrez pas pour l'instant, vous allez tout gacher !"

"C'est pour ça que la serrure est démolie ?"

"Evidemment ! Il faut bien quelques accessoires !"

"Et le bruit ?"

"Le bruit..." il prit l'air juste convenablement nerveux de celui qui s'excuse d'avoir dérangé les gens par ses erreurs, mais qui est quand même dans son bon droit, car il ne l'a pas fait exprès. "Le bruit est un accident."

"Et que font des gamines ici ?" demanda un autre des noctambules involontaires."

"Je joue dedans, bien sûr !" s'exclama Mairead. "Seulement, pas dans cette scène-là."

"Je ne vous ai jamais vue à la télé." fit remarquer quelqu'un d'un air soupçonneux.

"Evidemment, vu l'âge qu'elle a. Mais elle mérite de devenir connue. Elle est jolie."

"Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle jouera bien..."

C'est alors que Claire, Elisabeth, Vassili, Abigail et Fergus ressortirent du cimetière.

"Vous voyez ! Ils doivent avoir fini !" s'exclama Mairead, qui jouait le jeu. Hermes, fronçant le sourcil, demanda, aussi bien pour les mettre au courant de sa couverture que pour la préserver "Où avez mis les caméras."

"Ils suivent derrière." répondit laconiquement Abigail, qui avait compris le message.

Fergus mit un peu plus longtemps, mais le prit autrement bien. "Oooooh ! Ce sont les gens qui ont été réveillés ! Sachez, messieurs, mesdames, que c'est moi l'ingénieur du son ! C'est sur moi qu'il faut tapeeeeer !"

Et il s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Après une délibération assez courte, les spectateurs arrivèrent à la conclusion qu'il serait moins fatigant de rentrer chez eux et de finir leur nuit que de lui courir après.

L'un d'entre eux jeta un dernier coup d'oeil sur Elisabeth. "Encore une jolie actrice." fit-il remarquer. "Mais ils ne savent pas l'habiller. Je suis sûr que c'est encore un film d'horreur, à tourner dans un cimetière la nuit ; mais ça se sent que c'est un truc français à petit budget."

Son voisin hocha la tête, ne serait-ce que pour dire du mal des gens qui l'avaient réveillé à une heure indue. "Je sens que ce sera très mauvais."

"Le casting pourrait être pire, pourtant." protesta un troisième qu'ils qualifièrent aussitôt d'importun. "Je suppose que les deux-là sont censées jouer des soeurs, et vous avez vu comme elles se ressemblent ?"

Leurs regards se posèrent sur Claire. Leurs regards y restèrent. Et, même s'ils ne parvinrent pas à se mettre d'accord sur cette question, ils pouvaient apparemment la discuter.

"Yes yes yes yes yes." murmura encore Abigail, avec une joie incontrôlée.  


* * *

"Très mauvais, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Oh, que je n'aime pas cette fin !"

Calliclès, perché près d'une cheminée, se serait découpé sur le ciel, s'il n'avait pas pris quelques précautions minimales pour passer inaperçu.

"Cela avait du potentiel, pourtant !" s'exclama-t-il. "Elle aurait pu la tuer, réaliser sa responsabilité... mais maintenant, elle n'a même plus la personnalité d'un fantôme. Quant à la grande, ça fait longtemps qu'elle a épuisé son intérêt. Il reste les autres... mais justement, pour eux aussi, c'est une occasion perdue de grandes douleurs déchirantes, et de conscience de son échec."

Il soupira. "Une fin heureuse peut-être pas tout à fait prévisible - malheurement - mais tellement niaise... Et cela me prive d'un adversaire potentiel - je l'aurais balayée d'un revers de main, bien sûr, mais tout de même..."

Il reprit. "Ai-je précisé qu'il y avait un très net déséquilibre ? Trop de filles, dans cette partie, bien trop."

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres, alors qu'il arrivait à sa conclusion. "Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller tuer quelqu'un."


	26. Où Calliclès se décide

_Où Calliclès prend une décision_

_

* * *

_Elisabeth et Claire étaient déjà reparties ; leur appartement n'était pas si éloigné, et elles étaient venues à pied. Mairead s'étira, se cambrant, faisant craquer ses articulations. "Je suis épuisée."

"Bon résumé de la soirée." pensa Abigail.

Hermes, lui aussi, semblait touché par la lassitude générale.

"Qu'est-ce qui... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Ca a marché !" s'exclama Mairead. "Elles ont fait la paix, et elles seront plus fortes à deux, et..."

"Je vois que c'est une bonne nouvelle !" s'exclama-t-il. "Mais qui ça ?"

"Le fantôme et son double féérique."

Hermes éclata de rire : "Oh, encore un de tes jeux ! Tu as de ces amis, vraiment... Pas que je ne me sois pas amusé, mais je ne referai pas ça tous les jours !"

"Oooh." dit-elle d'un ton déçu.

L'enchantement s'était rompu. Mais Hermes prit autrement sa déception.

"Quoi ?" s'exclama-t-il d'un ton exagérément choqué, "tu voulais que je fasse ça tous les jours !

Elle éclata de rire.

Comme Lisa la tirait par le bras pour attirer son attention, elle l'embrassa pour faire partager sa joie.

"Je crois qu'on oublie quelque chose." annonça Lisa après. "Mais je ne sais pas quoi. C'est peut-être en rapport avec les alligators, mais je ne suis pas sûre, c'est peut-être une impression parce qu'ils claquent encore des machoires dans ma tête. Et ce n'est pas non plus de me dire que je t'aime, parce que je l'ai fait, et j'ai toujours cette impression - même si j'ai quand même envie de recommencer."

"Ah oui ! C'est vrai !" s'exclama Mairead. Elle s'élança vers Vassili, faillit lui sauter au cou, mais eut un mouvement de recul - on ne s'approchait pas de Vassili de cette façon. "Sophie veut que je te transmette un message !" expliqua-t-elle quand même. "Elle a rencontré..." elle réfléchit. "Un homme qui ne veut rien, je crois. C'est Flamme qui lui a dit que c'était important."

Vassili sembla intrigué. "Merci d'avoir transmis le message." dit-il, s'inclinant.

"Il faut que j'aille dormir..." répéta Mairead. Puis, ouvrant une bouche ronde "Argh, j'ai cours demain !"

"Mes condoléances." répondit Fergus, avec une mine d'enterrement magnifiquement imitée.

"Lisa, tu dors chez nous, j'ai la flemme de faire un détour par chez toi." lança Hermes. "Je ne sais même pas où c'est, et à cette heure de la nuit, il vaut mieux ne pas compter sur moi pour comprendre les explications. Si demain il faut affronter tes parents, je le ferai moi-même."

"Ca ne sera pas nécessaire." assura Lisa. "Je l'ai promis à Mairead tout à l'heure."

"Et vous..." il se tourna vers Vassili, Abigail et Fergus. "Je suis désolé..."

"Ce n'est rien." assura Fergus. "Je trouverai un autre coffre."

"Nous rentrerons à pied." précisa Abigail.

Et Hermes était déjà à peine parti dans sa voiture qu'elle se tournait vers le sud. "Une promenade de santé."

"Je vais courir !" déclara Fergus, comme s'il était piqué, et qu'elle l'avait défié. "J'arriverai avant toi !"

"Comme tu veux !" cria-t-elle au Pooka qui s'éloignait. "C'est moi qui ai les clés." ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.  
_  
_

* * *

"Voilà comment cela s'est terminé." conclut Ahmed. "Et peut-être... peut-être que nous pourrions laisser les choses en plan, pour le moment."

Le pistolet était à nouveau rangé dans sa boîte ; Henri regardait Ahmed, son visage rond et avenant exprimant la satisfaction.

"Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Si elle peut acquérir de la maturité pendant ces années, pourquoi pas ? Tôt ou tard, la grande soeur trouvera sa propre famille. Ou alors, la petite oubliera sa propre nature et voudra acquérir son indépendance. Et alors, elle se souviendra de ce que tu as fait pour elle, et elle nous reviendra, sans doute."

"Boss !" s'exclama Ahmed.

"Dans le meilleur des cas, je peux croire qu'elle restera dans cet état jusqu'à la mort de la grande soeur ? L'issue n'en serait pas moins la même. Et je serai toujours là pour l'accueillir. A moins que..."

"A moins que ?"

"Non. Rien n'est certain encore. Des choses dont il faudra que je te parle un jour."  


* * *

Abigail se réveilla pour constater que Fergus était en train de dormir dans son lit et, d'ailleurs, qu'il prenait toute la place - ce qui, pour un lit à une place, était presque compréhensible, mais pas plus pardonnable pour autant.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle se posa les questions les plus stéréotypées qu'on peut imaginer en ces moments ; mais le fait qu'ils portent tous les deux leurs vêtements de la veille, froissés et d'une propreté relative, ainsi que la confiance certaine qu'elle avait en sa mémoire, du moins pour certaines choses importantes, chassèrent rapidement ces doutes.

Passant en un éclair de l'état de zombie somnolent à celui de personne réveillée et alerte, assise dans son lit, elle réussit même à reconstituer le reste de la scène : elle s'était effondrée sur son lit, Fergus s'était abattu près d'elle, et quand elle avait voulu lui en faire reproche (accompagné de quelques jurons, pour la forme), elle s'était rendu compte qu'il dormait déjà.

Elle avait donc renoncé, par compassion ou par fatigue, à l'envoyer à terre d'un coup de pied bien placé.

Et puis, après tout, elle lui avait proposé la place la première nuit qu'il avait dormi là.

Maintenant que la matin était là - et même plus - elle pouvait revoir son jugement. Elle avait évacué la fatigue de son système, et Fergus avait perdu une grande partie de sa capacité à faire pitié, maintenant qu'il remblait reposé ; il profita du réveil d'Abigail pour s'étirer dans son sommeil, posant son bras à l'instant où sa poitrine avait été l'instant d'avant, et en profitant pour tourner la tête et baver sur sa partie d'oreiller.

Oui, vraiment, c'était tentant.

Mais Abigail préféra se ramasser sur elle-même, sortir du lit en enjambant le bout, et aller se mettre quelque chose sur le feu ; de préférence quelque chose de chaud et de caféiné.

Ce fut fait en quelques minutes, et un certain nombre de poudres et de manipulations. C'était, très certainement, chaud et caféiné. C'était aussi vert, avec peut-être des effluves de chocolat et de vanille se dissimulant derrière l'odeur pénétrante de café.

Ce fut sans doute l'odeur qui éveilla Fergus ; attendu que même si l'ébullition avait été un peu bruyante, il n'y avait même pas eu d'explosion cette fois-là.

"Oh, le bon café qui a été préparé spécialement pour moi ! Et aussi, est-ce que je peux en avoir ?"

"Sers-toi." répondit laconiquement Abigail.

Fergus eut une tentative désespérée de défroisser son costume avant de se saisir du bol le plus grand qu'il pouvait trouver dans l'égouttoir et l'armoire (qui était factuellement un petit saladier, mais ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait distinguer ces deux éléments de vaisselle par des propriétés topologiques quelconques).

Il y vida la cafetière, puis lécha les bords.

"Ta cuisine est irrésistible !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Tu dis ça pour que je prenne pour un compliment ce qui est une marque d'impolitesse flagrante ?" demanda Abigail.

"Non, non, pas du tout !" assura le Pooka entre deux gorgées de café vert. "Ce serait merveilleux si tu pouvais m'apprendre cette recette, et les doses exactes d'acide sulfurique et de cyanure - pas que le goût se sente bien, mais il pourrait y en avoir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire." Il agrippa son manteau jeté par terre, exhiba les petits flacons qu'il portait toujours sur lui. "Je serais un excellent élève, sérieux et appliqué. Comme disent les anglais, there is chemistry between us, oui, je suis sûr que dans leur Angleterre ils sont là à faire des commentaires sur notre vie privée dans notre dos..."

"Prends garde à tes souhaits, ils pourraient se réaliser !" lança Abigail. "Hum, je parle de la partie sur la cuisine, pas du reste. Quant à l'impolitesse, c'était une simple remarque. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème. je le fais souvent." Et puis, alors que le Pooka se réjouissait de cette remarque, elle rajouté malicieusement "Tu as déjà fait tellement pire..."

"Je suppose que je suis supposé prendre ça mal ?" demanda le Pooka, dont la queue commençait à spiraler d'incertitude.

Abigail eut un petit rire. "Tu es censé prendre ça comme tu veux."

"Serais-tu de bonne humeur ?" demanda le Pooka. "Je ne dis pas ça parce que tu ne m'as pas encore donné un coup avec cette grande cafetière ni jeté ton café au visage, bien sûr... ou peut-être que si !"

"Bien sûr, que je suis contente." répondit-elle. "Jamais je n'aurais pu prévoir une fin aussi heureuse pour tout le monde que ce qui s'est passé hier soir."

"Que dirais-tu de fêter ça ?" proposa-t-il. "En allant faire un petit tour... la fête foraine doit être encore là ? Ou bien dans la campagne, tout simplement..."

"Je suis heureuse ; cela ne veut dire pas que j'ai besoin de telles occupations pour l'être plus encore. Au contraire. Et puis, j'ai d'autres choses à faire !"

"C'est juste un prétexte ! Tu ne veux pas être avec moi."

Elle le regarda avec un sourire indulgent. "Ce n'est pas un prétexte. En fait, ce serait effectivement agréable. Mais il faut d'abord que je continue le design des catapultes et autres accessoires de dame Alexandrine. Et que j'avance un papier de thèse que je dois rendre. Et, hum, peut-être devrais-je aller faire des courses ? Disons que tu es en quatrième position !"

"Je peux aider !" s'exclama-t-il, après avoir boudé quelques millisecondes.

"Pour les courses, peut-être..." remarqua-t-elle d'un ton pensif. "N'importe qui peut aider avec les courses. Encore que, il y a peut-être une exception à faire pour quelqu'un qui essaierait d'arnaquer la caissière..."

"Mais euh !"

"Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, Pooka."

"Ah non, je proteste ! Un coup de hache, ça peut faire très mal aussi !"

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

"Occupons-nous de ces courses maintenant !" s'exclama Abigail. "Ou plutôt, après nous être lavés. Je travaillerai après."

"Preums !" s'exclama le Pooka en se précipitant vers la douche ! "Ou alors, on peut, hum, optimiser le temps perdu en la prenant en même temps ?"

"Dans tes rêves, Pooka, dans tes rêves !"  


* * *

"J'ai appris que tu me cherchais." demanda Vassili à Sophie.

Le couloir anonyme de la fac devint soudain très lumineux et menaçant, alors que Sophie essayait de retrouver en sa tête comment ne pas agir comme une collégienne effarouchée.

"C'est Flamme, en fait..." dit-elle.

Cela signifiait ne pas avoir la voix qui devenait particulièrement aiguë, ni, d'ailleurs, lui demander plus ou moins explicitement de partir alors qu'elle aurait préféré le voir rester. Un mauvais point pour commencer, donc.

"Tu n'as donc rien vu ?"

"Si, bien sûr ! C'est moi qui suis allé lui parler... au sdf, je veux dire, celui qu'elle trouve bizarre. Et..." elle hésita. "Je sens quelque chose, moi aussi. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait rien, et il le pensait. Et ce n'était pas naturel. Peut-être une drogue, ou..." elle hésita, comme si elle allait dire quelque chose d'obscène, "une histoire surnaturelle. Je ne sais pas."

"Que disait-il donc ?"

Elle lui expliqua le mieux qu'elle put.

"Me mèneras-tu là-bas ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle rougit. "Pourquoi devrais-je y aller ? Je peux expliquer où c'est ! Et j'ai cours maintenant" Non, ce n'est vraiment pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle voulait savoir, bien sûr, mais pas poser la question ! D'un autre côté, elle l'avait fait pour Flamme, elle pouvait bien le faire pour lui maintenant.

Il la fixa. "Que crois-tu ? Que je cherche à te séduire ?"

Elle rougit plus fort encore.

"Séduire. Cela veut dire, originellement, mener sur des mauvaises voies. Je l'ai fait il y a maintenant longtemps, pour acheter ton âme. Je n'espérais pas que ton coeur vienne avec. Je ne fais pas commerce de ce genre de choses."

"Alors pourquoi devrais-je venir ?!!"

"Pour la même raison que Flamme t'a fait venir, je suppose. Parce que cet homme semble dangereux pour les fées."

"Bien sûr." Sophie sembla soudain très abattue.

"Donc. Viendras-tu ?"

"Evidemment !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Et je peux bien apprécier la compagnie, aussi !"

"Comme il te plaira."

"J'ai changé."

"J'en suis heureux. C'était, en quelque sorte, le but poursuivi.

"Et je vais changer encore. Alors, regarde-moi !"  


* * *

Lisa attendait Mairead à la sortie du lycée ; la petite Satyre lui sauta littéralement dessus.

"Tes camarades vont voir." fit remarquer Lisa.

"Mes amis savent, et les autres, je m'en moque ! On va voir Claire ?"

"Je me demande si c'est comme la rencontrer pour la première fois."

"Je suppose que... bah, elle se souviendra de nous !"

Mais, en s'approchant du parc, elles virent Claire qui jouait avec d'autres enfants de son âge ; la petite fille leur adressa un signe de la main, mais ne vint pas les rejoindre.

"Je n'avais pas pensé à ça !" s'exclama Mairead. "Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, oui ! Nous reviendrons un autre jour !" Elle se dirigea vers Elisabeth. "Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?"

"Vous étiez là, hier soir ?" demanda Elisabeth. "Oh, je ne me rappelle plus tout ce que j'ai fait... mais je regrette le souci que je vous ai causé." Elle reprit. "Et vous avez été très gentilles de jouer avec Claire pendant tout ce temps, mais quand j'y pense... peut-être que votre présence l'empêchait d'apprécier celle des autres enfants ?"

"Mais pas du tout !" s'exclama Mairead.

"Je ne dis pas que vous l'avez fait exprès." précisa Elisabeth. Puis "En fait, je vous remercie. J'étais tellement fatiguée, à ces moments-là... il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle reste avec des grandes filles."

Il y eut un instant pendant lequel Mairead fit la moue, se demandant ce qu'elle avait le droit d'expliquer ou pas ; ce fut Lisa qui le rompit. "Nous allons partir de toute façon. Très bientôt." Et Mairead la suivit sans protester.

"Je l'aimais bien." s'exclama Mairead sur le chemin, qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur en quelques minutes. "Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Nous aurons plus de temps pour nous !" Elle prit soudain l'air coupable. "Tu vas m'aider en mathématiques, pas vrai ? Je ne suis vraiment pas l'amie des mathématiques..."

"Je vous aiderai à vous apprécier plus." promit Lisa. "Je suis assez amie avec eux, parce que ce sont de petites lettres et des petits chiffres qui construisent de petites pyramides, qui ne veulent absolument rien dire. Sauf la vérité. Qui n'est rien du tout. Ou tout, ça dépend de la façon de voir.

Mairead fronça les sourcils. "Tu dis ça comme si c'était une bonne chose !" Puis elle éclata de rire. "Tu as intérêt à utiliser les bons moyens pour m'en convaincre !"

Dans le salon de chez Mairead, elles croisèrent Rosinda, sa mère.

"Ah, Lisa ! Comment vas-tu ! On te croise tout le temps à la maison, ces temps-ci ! Oh, je ne dis pas que ça ne me fais pas plaisir... mais je voulais te demander : qu'en pensent tes parents ? Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'en dire du mal, mais... cela me surprend de leur part. Je ne sais même pas où ils habitent, maintenant ! Il faudrait que nous les invitions, un jour !"

Mairead resta interdite, se demandant quel mensonge pourrait la tirer d'affaire. Ou si elle pouvait juste faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

"Mais mes parents n'ont pas déménagé." expliqua Lisa d'un air tout à fait naturel.

Rosinda la considéra d'un ait d'incompréhension.

"En fait, j'habite actuellement dans la cité universitaire."

"Oh !" Rosinda sembla soulagée. "C'est normal, alors qu'ils préfèrent que tu vois les gens que tu connais. Je ne comprenais pas. Tu étais douée pour les études, oui, mais tu es si jeune... que fais-tu à la fac ?"

Lisa prit une expression très sérieuse. "Etudes de spectres. Comme Abigail. J'aime ça."

"Oh." Rosinda semblait ne pas bien comprendre. "Tant mieux."

Une fois dans la chambre de Lisa, la petite Satyre laissa paraître son admiration. "Tu es forte."

"C'était vrai. Ou presque."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, en fait ?" demanda Mairead. "Plus tard, je veux dire."

"Je ne sais pas. Tout. Mais ce n'est pas possible, je pense. En fait, je ne sais même pas si je pourrai faire quelque chose."

"Je voudrais être une princesse de la cour des fées..." murmura Mairead, pour avoir un vrai endroit où te cacher jusqu'à ce que nous soyions grandes."

"Un vrai endroit avec des alligators." approuva Lisa. "Beaucoup d'alligators dont chacun a beaucoup de dents, ça fait, au total, encore plus de dents."

"Je crois que je les enlèverais." dit Mairead en fronçant les sourcils. "Ou alors, je leur dirais de ne plus attaquer les gens, s'ils n'ont nulle part où rentrer. Je leur ferais plutôt... ils ne feraient pas de très bons canapés, je crois..."

"Peut-être pour transporter les meubles ?" suggéra Lisa.

"Je crois qu'ils préfèrent manger les gens."

"Et toi, au fait, que veux-tu faire quand tu seras grande ?"

"Je veux m'occuper de fleurs ! J'essaie d'aller en biologie, parce que ça faisait plaisir à mes parents que j'aille au lycée. Mais si c'est trop dur... moi ça ne me dérange pas de ne pas y arriver. J'irai chez le premier fleuriste venu, je lui demanderai de m'engager !"

"Ce serait merveilleux. Parce que tu donnes déjà l'impression d'être entourée de fleurs même quand il n'y en a pas."

Mairead rougit. "J'espère qu'il pensera pareil. Enfin, pas exactement pareil, parce que, he, je suis avec toi maintenant. Juste la même sorte de choses."

Lisa hocha la tête. "Et dans tes devoirs de ce soir, est-ce que tu as des douces fleurs ?"

"Non !" Mairead se prit la tête à deux mains. "Que des maths ! Pourquoi il faut passer par là pour faire de la biologie ?" Miroir, Sharky et Mortimer prenaient déjà l'air de fuir les cahiers maudits. Elle les regarda avec envie "Vous, vous pouvez partir. Moi pas."

"Il faut, parce que les figures géométriques font de bons obstacles à sauter." Lisa se pencha pour attraper le cartable. "Je vais t'aider."

Mairead l'embrassa, et le cartable retomba à terre.  


* * *

Lisa passa en quelque très brefs instants d'un monde de rêve où Mairead faisait pousser des fleurs dans des équations à un état de réveil total.

Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps - depuis ces jours, à l'asile, où Ludwig la réveillait en pleine nuit parce qu'il y en avait une dangereuse qui essayait de forcer sa porte, et où elle avait besoin de toute la force de son esprit pour lui ordonner de partir et seconder Ludwig qui lui sautait à la gorge.

Elle regretta un instant que Ludwig n'ait jamais rencontré Sharky et Mortimer. Mais cela était une considération secondaire. Même ici, en sécurité dans le lit de Mairead, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser ; où est-elle ? La chose dangereuse ? Combien a-t-elle de pattes, de griffes et de dents ?

"Deux, dix et trente-deux. Comme toi, mon enfant. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être redoutable."

Lisa sentit les muscles de son cou se tendre, même si aucun mouvement ne la trahit.

"Sais-tu qui je suis ?"

Un homme se tenait à la fenêtre. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, et sa peau pâle. Pourtant, Lisa le reconnut, à l'intonation de sa voix et à la qualité du froid qui gelait ses os.

"Oui." répondit-elle, hochant la tête. "Tu es le Grand Méchant."

"Tu te trompes. Je suis juste le metteur en scène. Et, si tu penses savoir cela, pourquoi ne cries-tu pas ?"

"Parce que," répondit-elle sans réfléchir, "je crois que tu as bouché les oreilles de tout le monde ici pour qu'ils ne m'entendent pas."

"Seulement pour l'instant, pour que nous ayons le temps de discuter en paix. Tu pourras crier plus tard."

Elle ne répondit pas.

"Et sais-tu ce que je viens faire ici."

Elle hocha la tête. "Je suis punie, parce que j'ai appelé la mort. Pendant longtemps, à l'asile, je lui ai demandé de venir. Et maintenant, elle est venue quand je ne voulais plus la voir et que j'ai à nouveau peur d'elle.

Callicles haussa un sourcil. "Tu es sans doute plus intéressante que je le pensais. Tes pensées sont complexes, et ont des profondeurs sombres. Mais tu es heureuse, ces temps-ci, à cause de cette fille..." Il désigna Mairead "alors ça ne se voit pas."

"Vous aviez dit un mois." constata Lisa après avoir compté sur ses doigts, avec une voix qui ressemblait plus à de la surprise contrariée qu'à un reproche ou une prière.

"Oh, on perd la notion du temps, après tous ces millénaires ! Les mois font exactement la longueur qui me plait !"

Lisa ne répondit pas.

"Sais-tu que j'ai hésité ?" reprit Callicles. "Je me demandais lequel d'entre vous je devais tuer. Un seul à la fois, bien sûr, sinon chaque sentiment perd en intensité. Mais de quoi avais-je le plus envie, ces temps-ci, du manque brûlant, ou du sentiment plus subtil et plus amer des routes non empruntées ? Et même, que voulais-je ?" Il se pencha vers elle ; elle ferma les yeux, mais n'eut pas un mouvement de recul. "Vaut-il mieux que je te tue toi, ou elle ?"

Lisa ne répondit pas, mais à imaginer la vie sans Mairead, son coeur de glaça, et elle sut que son interlocuteur profitait de chaque seconde d'effroi ou de désespoir.

"Et finalement, c'est elle ou toi... parce que j'ai des envies de tristesse pure et cristalline, comme peut l'être celle des petites filles. Mais peut-être cela changera-t-il dans quelques semaines, je ne sais pas..."

"Et vous interviendrez dans l'histoire, encore, et encore. Tant que vous faites cela, vous n'êtes pas le metteur en scène, vous êtes un personnage aussi. Ce que vous voulez, ce que nous voulons, tout ce mélange dans la même histoire."

"Mais c'est ce que je veux qui l'emporte."

"On dirait. Pour l'instant."

"Toujours, depuis des millénaires !" s'exclama-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Cela ne se mesure pas en années, mais en nombre d'histoires. Et si vous avez toujours gagné, pourquoi prévoyez-vous que l'histoire vous ennuiera dans quelques semaines ? Vous ne gagnez jamais vraiment. Même si je meurs ici, cela ne vous fait pas gagner. Même si Mairead pleure."

La sourire de Callicles se tranforma en rire. "Ton esprit me plait, petite. Oh, comme je dois aller loin pour voir ce que tu penses vraiment !"

"Qu'est-ce que je pense ?"

"Qu'en dissimulant ta peur, comme cela, au creux de ton esprit, tu penses me montrer que ta tristesse n'aura aucun goût, et que je n'ai pas à tuer ton amie. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà décidé. Ce sera toi qui mourras. Pour la pureté, il n'est rien de meilleur que les fées.

"Est-ce que c'est pour ça que vus essayez de n'avoir aucun sentiment ? Pour ressentir mieux ceux des autres ?"

"Et toi, tu essaies de faire croire que la mort ne te fait pas peur, pour me priver de cela, peut-être ? Mais en fait, comme je l'ai déjà dit, tu me plais, cette tentative de dissimulation avec tout le reste. Peut-être pourrais-tu me comprendre ? Je crois que je vais te garder."

Et, la tenant fermement par les épaules, il enfonça ses crocs dans sa gorge.

Lisa eut l'impression de s'étouffer, et ses respirations accélérées n'y firent rien du tout ; elle voyait une lumière, à l'horizon, qui n'était pas blanche, ni noire, ni arc-en-ciel, et qui était pourtant composée de toutes les lumières du monde, mais qui lui cachait tout le reste. Puis, elle eut l'impression de ne plus respirer du tout, comme si sa gorge était bouchée.

Puis quelqu'un lui donna à boire. Et elle se rendit compte alors que c'est de cela qu'elle avait besoin, et non pas d'air. Que pouvait lui faire de l'air, et comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle en avait besoin ? Ah, c'est vrai, elle avait appris cela dans un des cours de biologie de Mairead. L'homme qui avait écrit cela devait s'être trompé, ou au moins avait beaucoup exagéré...

Puis il n'y eut plus rien à boire. Et elle rouvrit les yeux.

La lumière était toujours là. Elle voyait avec toute la netteté du jour, plus encore, sans la joie des irrégularités provoquées par les courbes capricieuses des rayons de soleil.

Elle avait toujours soif, la gorge terriblement douloureuse.

Mais elle n'avais plus envie de respirer, maintenant.

"Je comprends ce qui m'arrive." dit-elle d'un air de défi. Et vraiment, elle comprenait, alors elle n'allait pas laisser l'autre vampire lui expliquer.

"Vraiment ? Tu dois avoir bien soif, alors."

Elle ne répondit pas, bien sûr.

"Tu peux boire le sang de ton amie, bien sûr. Ce serait amusant. De te voir la tuer."

Lisa pouvait voir maintenant, clairement, la tête de Mairead sur l'oreiller, les quelques boucles châtain doré sur la nuque, le cou tiède et gorgé de sang. Elle voulait l'embrasser. Elle voulait boire.

"Je ne suis pas forcée de la tuer." répondit-elle. "On peut perdre un peu de sang, et vivre encore." C'est dans les livres de biologie de Mairead, ça aussi. Je sais combien, pensa-t-elle.

Mais une autre voix - ses pensées ? Ou celles de Calliclès, peut-être, qu'elle entendait comme il entendait les siennes ? - vint la prévenir. Est-ce que tu saurais compter ? Est-ce que tu saurais ne pas t'arrêter ?

Non, bien sûr que non.

Paralysée, elle regarda encore la petite Satyre, sans pouvoir se décider. Partir, peut-être, maintenant ? Tuer quelqu'un d'autre pour apaiser cette soif ? Est-ce qu'elle connaitrait ça à chaque seconde de sa vie ? Oh, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas plus parlé de la façon de tuer les vampires, juste pour ce moment-là, elle aurait dû leur demander ! Et moi, quand je deviendrai un vampire, comment ferai-je pour mourir ? Est-ce que je dois aller au soleil ou porter une croix autour du cou ?

Callicles la prit par les épaules, presque gentiment, commença à la pousser en direction de Mairead.

Alors, d'un seul mouvement, presque sans y penser, elle prit sa main et le mordit au poignet.

Il eut quelques secondes d'hésitation, pendant lesquelles elle but, encore et encore ; puis il l'envoya violemment contre le mur.

Lisa aurait pu crier, par habitude ; mais comme cela ne lui faisait plus mal, elle n'en vit pas l'utilité.

"Oh, petite..." Calliclès ricana. "Non, vraiment, je ne regrette rien. He bien, veux-tu hurler, maintenant ?"

"Pourquoi maintenant ?"

"Parce que c'est la seule possibilité que tu auras de lui faire des adieux."

"Oh."

Et Lisa cria.

Elle cria plus fort qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer, quand elle avait pourtant encore des poumons en état de fonctionnement. Elle cria, et elle vit Mairead se réveiller, la fixer avec incrédulité, avec horreur, et elle sentit d'autres personnes se réveiller, sa famille, d'autres peut-être, pour écouter son cri d'adieu.

"C'est bon, maintenant !" grogna Calliclès ; et, la prenant sous le bras comme un bagage, il sauta par la fenêtre.

Mairead eut juste le temps de se pencher pour la voir fuir.

"Je t'aime." lui murmura Lisa, mais Mairead ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Et, quand elle se rappelait comment elle avait eu envie de mordre ce cou posé sur l'oreiller, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'entendre non plus.  


* * *

"Lisa !" cria Mairead, "Lisa !"

Son père entra dans la pièce, vit la fenêtre grande ouverte. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Elle est partie." expliqua la petite Satyre d'une voix blanche.

"Elle est tombée par la fenêtre ?" Dylan observa le bas du mur, il ne voyait aucun signe d'une petite fille blessée ou pire. Mairead répéta juste "Elle est partie."

"Vous vous êtes disputées ?"

"Peut-être pire..." et Dylan ne s'estimait pas le meilleur pour consoler les chagrins d'amour de ses enfants, mais il préférait quand même ça à l'idée qu'il était arrivé un accident grave à une petite fille sous sa garde.

"Tu vas le revoir." dit-il, la prenant dans ses bras, et Mairead put enfin pleurer.

"Je ne suis pas sûre." dit-elle. "Je ne suis pas sûre que ce sera possible." Et puis, à cause d'une peur inexprimable. "Je ne suis pas sûre que je le veux.

Son frère, sa mère, sa soeur, entrèrent aussi, essayèrent de la consoler d'une main ou d'une parole amie ; et peut-être était-elle consciente de leur présence, mais elle n'en garda pas le souvenir.


	27. Les déclarations tragiques

_Où les déclarations sonnent comme des tragédies_

* * *

"C'est là que je vis." annonça Callicles. "Les fenêtres sont suffisamment bien fermées, tu n'as pas besoin de cercueil. Et non, même si tu en veux, tu n'en auras pas. C'est une tradition stupide. On brûle les morts, pour qu'ils s'en aillent, mais nous ne voulons pas nous en aller, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il la fixa. "Mais en premier lieu, tu comprendras que même si tes amis ne sont pour moi que des mouches que je pourrais écraser, je tiens à ma tranquillité. Aussi, je vais aller t'empêcher de raconter partout où nous habitons."

Il la déposa devant lui, comme une poupée, plongea ses yeux dans les siens. "Ooooh, un esprit tellement compliqué. J'aurais pu m'en rendre compte plus tôt... Mais je m'y retrouve toujours, ne t'inquiète pas. Comme je prendrai plaisir à y plonger, maintenant et jusqu'à la fin des temps... ne te fais pas tuer, petite. Enfin, je n'ai pas à te le dire. Si tu essaies, tu verras bien ce qui peut arriver."

Lisa le fixait comme il la fixait, sans peur apparente, sans défi non plus, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui étudie un mécanisme. Qui y cherche une faiblesse, peut-être.

Beaucoup de curiosité, un peu d'inquiétude. Exactement de la même façon.

"Ce n'est pas la peine de nourrir de vaines illusions. Ton esprit est à moi. Tu ne pourras jamais faire quoi que ce soit contre moi." Il eut un grand sourire "Au fait, tu as déjà bu mon sang deux fois. Sais-tu ce qui arrivera si tu le bois une troisième fois ?"

Elle remua la tête en signe de dénégation.

"Alors tu m'aimeras, d'un amour si profond que ta petite fée ne sera plus qu'un vague souvenir pour toi. Cela devrait te décourager de m'attaquer encore. Cela devrait te décourager de te laisser mourir de soif, parce que he, pourrais-tu encore résister ?"

"Mais tu ne veux pas ça. Parce que je ne me rendrais pas compte que je suis triste, ensuite. Ca, tu peux l'avoir avec n'importe qui."

"Peut-être. Mais il y a bien d'autres choses que je peux faire. Je t'ai déjà enlevé la possibilité de dire où je vis, et je ferai d'autres changements si je les estime nécessaires."

Elle continua à le regarder fixement.

"He !" s'exclama-t-il, furieux, la prenant par les bras. "Tu es à moi, petite. Il faut que tu comprennes cela."

"Et toi, à qui es-tu ?"

"A personne !"

"Tu es perdu."

"Non, c'est toi qui est perdue ! Je peux faire tout ce que je veux !"

"A part ne pas t'ennuyer."

Il sembla encore plus furieux. "Je peux faire de toi ce que tu veux. Essaie encore d'aller prévenir tes amis ! Je pourrais fermer entièrement ta petite bouche."

"Je ne dis pas cela pour être malpolie. Vous pouvez lire dans ma tête et comprendre ce que je pense, de toute façon. C'est l'habitude. Ou la solitude, peut-être."

"Tu as raison." dit-il, apaisé. "Et je pourrais t'empêcher de parler très simplement. Comme je pourrais choisir de te faire boire mon sang, maintenant, tout de suite, je pourrais te faire retourner boire celui de ta petite fée, et elle te supplierait de ne pas la tuer, et tu ne pourrais pas t'arrêter... je pourrais t'empêcher de boire n'importe quel autre sang. Et sais-tu pourquoi je ne le fais pas ? Je vois que non... Je ne le fais pas parce que c'est déjà ce que tu veux. Parce que tu ne pourras pas y résister. Et que le jour où tu la tiendras morte dans tes bras, je serai là ; et même si je ne suis pas là, je serai à l'intérieur de ta tête. Et ce sera une tragédie, très probablement, une scène digne des plus grandes tragédies. Et ce jour-là, je rirai !"

Lisa baissa la tête, et ne répondit pas.

* * *

"Vous devez aller la chercher ! Vous devez la retrouver !" s'exclama Mairead, et elle s'effondra, en larmes, devant Fergus et Abigail, abasourdis, sonnés par cette douleur, ne comprenant pas, mais craignant de trop comprendre.

* * *

"Donc, il est possible que Lisa soit morte, et il est possible aussi qu'elle soit devenue un vampire." expliqua Vassili. Il parvenait à garder son calme, chose dont personne d'autre n'était vraiment capable. Il fixa Mairead. "Quel sort te semble le pire ?"

"Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure !" s'exclama la petite Satyre.

"J'aurais attendu plus d'hésitations de ta part. Les morts ne souffrent plus. Du moins, quand ils ne laissent pas de fantôme."

"Vassili !" lança Abigail, furieuse. Mairead retomba sur le lit, en pleurs. Fergus lui tapota le dos.

"Possibilité à rejeter." reprit Vassili, "puisque s'il y avait un nouveau fantôme à cet endroit, je le saurais. Aussi, le pire est évité. De mon point de vue."

"Bansidh," lança Ahmed, "d'un certain côté je peux comprendre ce que tu en penses, mais il y a plus sympathique à dire devant ton informateur, pas vrai ?"

"Si je voulais être sympathique, j'aurais déjà commencé." répondit Vassili, en direction d'Ahmed mais à haute voix. "On trouvera beaucoup d'autres personnes pour ça, je pense pouvoir l'affirmer. C'est sur la situation que j'essaie d'agir."

"Avec pas beaucoup d'espoir, apparemment." commença Abigail, le front soucieux.

"Veux-tu vraiment que je réponde à cette question ?" demanda Vassili, fixant Mairead. "Est-elle morte, ou marche-t-elle dans la nuit en quête de sang ?"

"Bien sûr, que je veux savoir !" s'exclama Mairead. Elle baissa la voix. "Si tu dis que c'est pire d'être un vampire que d'être morte... alors je veux bien le croire, mais justement, je veux être avec elle ! Je veux l'aider ! Je veux que tout aille le mieux possible pour elle !"

"Je pense que c'est effectivement ce qui lui est arrivé." répondit Vassili. "Ou du moins, je pense qu'à ce moment, elle était un vampire. Il n'avait aucune raison d'emporter un cadavre ordinaire."

"Mais cela veut dire que nous allons encore affronter Callicles." remarqua Abigail, et nous avons échoué..." Sa voix trembla. "Oh, nous avons tellement échoué..." Elle se leva. "Je devrais voir Mercurius. Il nous avait promis qu'il travaillait contre lui. Ou peut-être, il nous a fait croire qu'il nous avait promis... Non, c'est stupide. Je cherche juste quelqu'un d'autre à blamer. Que dois-je faire ?"

"Donne-moi cette boussole, Abigail." demanda Vassili.

"Mais tu n'arrives pas à la faire marcher sur lui !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Et je ne pense pas que, même s'il a gardé Lisa avec lui, il l'ait laissée vulnérable ! Ce serait stupide !"

"Je ne pense pas non plus." répondit Vassili. "Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne peut pas étendre sa protection à plusieurs personnes sans en diminuer la force. Bien sûr, il reste redoutable. Bien sûr, il reste presque impossible à percer. Mais le point à remarquer est que" - il cligna de l'oeil - "j'ai déjà percé sa protection une fois, quand il était au maximum de sa force."

Il regarda à nouveau Mairead. "Tous les jours. Je te promets. Et quoi qu'il ait pu lui arriver, je le saurai, et tu seras la première à qui je le dirai."

* * *

"Oh," murmura Mairead à Sharky et Mortimer, "si vous pouviez aller la retrouver, oh, oui ! Si vous la recherchiez ! Vous pouvez faire ça ?"

Mais Sharky était blotti dans le creux d'un vieux sweet, recroquevillé sur lui-même comme un chaton malade. Et Mortimer leva la tête avec l'air écrasé. "Nous ne la sentons plus. Pendant tout ce temps-là, même loin, même sans savoir où elle était, nous sentions son existence, et ses pensées. Plus maintenant."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" Mairead avait crié. "Ne me dites pas qu'elle est morte !"

"Peut-être." conclut le serpent, sans expression. "Ou alors, elle ne pense plus à nous. Ou pas de la même façon."

Il portait maintenant le lacet de Lisa autour du cou ; elle était partie sans. Il semblait le plus faible des trois, devenant pratiquement transparent.

"Ou peut-être que c'est la même chose qui permet au vampire d'échapper aux sorts de Vassili !" cria Miroir, autour de son cou. "On ne peut pas savoir !"

Cela ne sembla pas les rasséréner.

"Vous voulez rester avec moi ?" demanda Mairead à Sharky et Mortimer. "Rester avec moi en souvenir d'elle ? Ou vous voulez... je ne sais pas, aller ailleurs ?"

"On peut rester ?" demanda Sharky.

"Evidemment." Elle parla plus bas. "Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas qu'on me la rappelle. Au contraire. Alors restez, d'accord ?"

* * *

"Bien sûr, qu'on va gueuler !" lança Fergus. "C'est un grave problème de service après-vente."

"Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure façon de..." commença Abigail, choquée.

"Non, non ! Je proteste ! Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de se plaindre, et c'est de se plaindre ! Il nous avait dit qu'il le surveillerait ! C'est tellement plus constructif que de déprimer !"

"Il avait dit qu'il essaierait !" essaya de protester Abigail. Puis, plus sombre : "Et puis, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas avoir confiance en lui !"

"Comment ça, on ne peut pas avoir confiance en lui ?" Fergus fit un clin d'oeil à Abigail "On peut parfaitement avoir confiance en lui, non ?"

"Oui..." soupira-t-elle, "je vois ce que tu veux dire. Il faut agir comme si c'était le cas, pour parfaire notre couverture." Ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait ce que Fergus voulait dire, mais en tout cas, il en récupérait la gloire avec joie. "Mais il vaut peut-être quand même mieux nous tenir éloignés de lui..."

"Mais ce n'est même pas le vieux vampire que je veux aller voir ! Enfin, l'autre vampire ! C'est ton ami super-mago!"

"Chut, chut !" paniqua Abigail.

"Ha ha, ton respect des bibliothèque va jusque-là !"

Elle ne lui lança qu'un regard meurtrier. "Je ne sais pas s'il est là. Il est juste _souvent_ là. Mais si tu veux qu'on ait des problèmes, tu n'as qu'à revenir ici crier ça souvent !"

"Quelle bonne idée ! Et je chanterais une petite chanson, en même temps. Peut-être du hard rock. Ou du Claude François. Je pourrais devenir super-populaire ! Au fait, il est dans quel rayon, ton pote ?"

"N'importe lequel..."

"Vraiment ? Il n'y en a pas un seul où il a des chances de ne pas être ? Les romans en lithuanien ? La psychanalyse ?"

"Oh, il aimerait ça."

"Les comics de super-héros, peut-être ?"

"Je pense qu'il pourrait aimer aussi."

Fergus sembla réfléchir, et de temps en temps jeter un coup d'oeil à un rayon, pour trouver la partie la plus rébarbative ou la plus absconse possible.

"L'arrangement floral ?"

"Cherche encore."

"Les constructions de Godzillas géants avec des bâtonnets d'esquimaux ?"

"Il n'y a pas de rayon sur ça."

"Je savais bien qu'il y avait un problème majeur avec votre bibliothèque, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi !"

Finalement, c'est dans un rayon sur la relativité générale qu'ils tombèrent sur Anselme en train de parcourir un livre des yeux avec avidité.

"Abigail ! Tu tombes bien ! Je voulais justement te demander..."

Il revint d'une centaine de pages en arrière dans son livre, désigna un passage, et posa une question que Fergus estima à une vingtaine de lignes de mots et de symboles abscons.

Le pire étant qu'Abigail lui répondit dans le même langage. "C'est pour quoi, au fait ?" étaient les seuls mots compréhensibles, plaqués à la fin du discours.

"Oh, un petit peu de Correspondances... ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas l'espace normal, mais c'est tellement plus riche à quelques dimensions de plus..."

"Temps mort, temps mort !" s'exclama Fergus. "Tu crois qu'on est venus pour discuter de Schmurferies à zygostrateurs volumétriques ?"

"Euh, oui ?..." Anselme hésita. "Peut-être non, en effet."

"En fait, quelque chose de grave est arrivé." précisa Abigail. "A propos du vampire dont nous t'avions parlé."

"Oh." constata Anselme. "C'est pour le Maître, donc."

"Non, non, c'est juste pour lui parler." lança Fergus d'un ton détaché ; Abigail lui lança un de ses regards les plus affligés pendant qu'Anselme, après avoir mis quelques instants à comprendre, rougissait de toutes ses oreilles et tâchait de regarder ailleurs.

"Une de nos amies..." commença Abigail, rougissante elle aussi, plutôt pour l'impropriété de l'ambiance que des propos, "a été victime de ce vampire."

"Oh." Les yeux d'Anselme s'agrandirent.

"Il nous avait promis ! Promis qu'aucune d'entre nous ne souffrirait dans cette affaires ! Comment peut-il laisser arriver cela, ensuite ? Et vouloir encore que nous gardions une bonne image de lui ? Il avait l'air si sympathique, pourtant !" lança Fergus, se souciant peu de baisser la voix - heureusement que pas grand monde ne trainait dans ces rayons à ce moment.

"Je suis désolé." murmura Anselme, l'air sincèrement misérable. "Mes condoléances."

"Nous nous demandons si il n'en a pas fait lui-même un vampire." dit Abigail d'une toute petite voix ; elle ne savait si elle devait le craindre ou l'espérer.

"Quoi ?" lança Anselme d'une toute petite voix. "Oh, c'est si illégal... d'un point de vue vampirique, je veux dire... il devrait être..." Il s'interrompit. "Je suis vraiment désolé. Je lui dirai. Bien sûr, je lui dirai."

* * *

"Parfait, parfait..." s'exclama le Pooka. "Vampire contre vampire ! le combat sanglant (c'est le cas de le dire) ! On devrait en faire un jeu de plateau. Ca nous changerait les idées ! Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de..."

"Soit tu es vraiment un abruti, Pooka, soit tu essaies de me remonter le moral en m'encourageant à te taper dessus. Cela ne marchera pas. Dans les deux cas, je te détesterai en silence."

Fergus eut un petit bruit indistinct, mais ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de marcher à côté d'elle, en silence.

"Enfer et damnation." dit-il après quelques minutes de plus. "Ou plutôt : je suis désolé. Ce sont des mots assez synonymes, n'est-ce pas ?"

"J'aimais cette enfant." reprit Abigail. "Vassili l'aimait plus encore, et Mairead... on dirait qu'elle s'est éteinte. Et je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose, pour rendre la situation juste un peu moins horrible, mais tout s'écroule devant mes yeux et sous mes mains."

"Mais si elle n'est pas morte ?"

"Elle l'est au moins à moitié. Les vampires sont..." elle frissonna.

"Eh bien, allons sauver l'autre moitié en écrasant Calliclès à grands coups de santiags !" Le Pooka eut un frémissement coupable. "J'essayais d'être sérieux, cette fois, je promets ! J'ai juste encore dérapé."

"Je ne sais pas quelle question me fait le plus de peine..." murmura Abigail, "entre "est-ce possible ?" et "qu'est-ce que cela sauvera exactement ?"

"Tirons à pile ou face !" s'exclama le Pooka.

Elle eut un geste de désespoir. "Je suis malheureuse, Pooka, et je crois que toi aussi, alors est-ce que tu ne veux pas essayer d'être un peu sérieux ?"

"Je t'aime." annonça Fergus.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel les deux semblèrent aussi traumatisés l'un que l'autre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" articula Abigail.

"J'essaie d'être sérieux. Et c'est dur, je peux te le dire... Et je t'aime encore plus quand tu es triste, même si ta compagnie est moins agréable... attention, plus que dix secondes, argh... vite vite vite trop tard ! Argh, c'était stressant. Digne de Fort-Boyard. Alors, j'ai gagné ou pas ?"

Elle le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, presque effrayé. Pas en colère du tout, en tout cas.

"C'est peut-être le plus mauvais jour..." commença-t-elle. Puis elle s'interrompit, butant sur ses mots, d'une façon qui ne lui était pas habituelle. "Pas que je croie... ou pas..."

Il y eut un long silence à nouveau.

Fergus tenta de lui prendre la main, qu'elle retira, avec dans les yeux des larmes qui ne coulaient pas mais rendaient son regard brillant.

* * *

"Vous plaisantez !" lança Anselme.

C'était quelque chose qu'il avait l'impression de dire très souvent.

"Non. Par contre, je te demande de plaisanter, en quelque sorte."

"Vous ne pensez donc pas qu'ils puissent nous aider ?"

"Certainement pas. Je m'étonne déjà que tu ne puisses pas m'aider de façon plus conséquente."

Anselme eut une expression entre le rougissement de honte et la juste irritation devant une accusation exagérée. "j'y travaille !"

"Mais c'est long, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Evidemment ! Il est fort !"

"Et donc, une petite journée de retard ne fera pas grande différence..."

"Ce n'est pas ça le problème !"

"Alors ? Quel mal cela pourra-t-il faire ?"

Anselme essaya d'expliquer ce qui lui passait par l'esprit.

"Tu ne l'aimes même pas. Cela t'amusera beaucoup de le faire, toi aussi."

Anselme rougit, et émit des grognements de protestation.

"Eux aussi, je suis sûr que cela les amusera." continua Mercurius. "Et sinon... ce serait ennuyeux s'ils pouvaient découvrir tout le reste, n'est-ce pas ? Pour eux, je veux dire. Alors, au total."

"Vous avez gagné des concours de rhétorique, dans votre temps ?" soupçonna Anselme.

"Plus d'une fois."

"Peut-être pas assez pour me faire croire que je fais ça pour autre chose que parce que je suis assez fou pour vous aimer."

"Peut-être pas assez." constata Mercurius, riant presque franchement. "Tu essaies de m'expliquer qu'une oeillade et un baiser feront mieux pour te convaincre que mes explications pourtant si travaillées ?"

Anselme voulut répondre que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ou que ce serait après, si jamais il acceptait finalement, ce qui n'était pas encore décidé.

Pourtant, ses mains agrippaient déjà le vêtement de Mercurius, presque sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

* * *

C'était loin d'être la première nuit où Mairead dormait seule, malgré ce que pouvaient dire certains des camarades de son lycée.

Mais c'était certainement la première fois qu'elle ressentait à ce point une absence.

Ele se réveilla après quelques cauchemars ; il faisait encore nuit. Elle était encore fatiguée. D'un autre côté, elle le serait encore au matin, certainement.

Elle se demanda si elle retournerait encore à l'école. Elle n'était pas sûre d'y voir un intérêt. Elle pensa, comme elle l'avait fait souvent, qu'elle ferait mieux d'essayer dès aujourd'hui de vendre des fleurs ; la différence, c'est qu'elle n'en voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt non plus.

Elle regarda la lune.

"Tu me l'as prise, finalement." dit-elle, et ce n'avait probablement été qu'une discussion d'enfants et Lisa l'avait rassurée...

Lisa lui avait dit, la veille encore de sa disparition, il y a deux jours maintenant, qu'elles resteraient ensemble pour toujours. (Et c'est peut-être pour cela que Calliclès est venu la chercher, attiré par le bruit que font les serments d'éternité quand on les brise.)

Quand soudain, il y eut un bruit.

"Je peux rentrer ?" murmura la voix de Lisa.

"Je suis en train de rêver..." pensa Mairead. "Est-ce que c'est un rêve, ou un cauchemar ?" Allait-elle retrouver sa Lisa, ou un monstre qui aurait son corps ?

Elle le saurait bientôt.

"Où es-tu ?" demanda-t-elle. Elle ne voyait rien à sa fenêtre.

"Là." dit la même voix, derrière elle.

Lisa était là, toujours vêtue de sa chemise de nuit. Son visage semblait n'avoir pas changé, peut-être juste un peu plus clair.

Mairead jeta instinctivement un oeil vers son lit ; Miroir, Sharky et Mortimer ne s'étaient pas réveillés.

"J'ai demandé si je pouvais entrer par politesse." précisa-t-elle, "pas parce que nous en avons besoin pour rentrer, ça ce n'est pas vrai. Mais tu aurais répondu oui de toute façon."

"Tu es là, tu es revenue, comment es-tu là ?" demanda Mairead, se pendant au coup de son amie.

"Pour des raisons tristes." répondit Lisa.

"Comment ça ? Mais tu es vraiment là, n'est-ce pas ?" Mairead embrassa Lisa, ses mains cherchant son corps sous sa chemise de nuit, comme pour vérifier la réalité de sa présence.

"Je ne peux plus sentir quand tu fais ça." murmura Lisa. "Je suis vraiment un vampire, tu sais."

"Oh... Je ne savais pas... dans Buffy, les vampires peuvent..." Elle demanda, soucieuse. "Je peux t'embrasser quand même ?"

"Pour toujours et à jamais." répondit Lisa.

Mairead fit durer le baiser le plus longtemps possible, malgré le froid que laissaient dans sa bouche les lèvres de Lisa, juste pour demander le plus tard possible "Quelles raisons tristes ?"

"Parce que j'ai soif." répondit Lisa, "et qu'il veut que je boive ton sang."

"Oh..." Mairead recula, mais en quelques instants seulement, elle réalisa. "Mais tu peux faire ça ? Tu peux me transformer en vampire ? Je viendrais avec toi, tu le sais !"

"Non, je ne peux pas." répondit Lisa. "Cela t'irait très mal, mais même si je voulais, je ne pourrais pas. C'est une chose humaine, de devenir des vampires, il faut croire. Il faut que nous ayions quelque chose à perdre."

"Pourquoi dis-tu que ça ne m'irait pas ?" demanda Mairead. "Tu..." elle hésita, ayant déjà peur de la réponse. "Tu as changé, c'est ça ?"

"Il y a..." Lisa hésita. "Il y a la soif. C'est pour cela que je suis ici. Il pense que je veux boire son sang."

"Et tu veux ?" demanda Mairead.

"Oui." répondit Lisa. Sa voix ne tremblait pas, mais ses yeux ne la regardaient pas en face.

"Autant que je veux t'embrasser."

"Oui, autant. Il pense que je ne pourrai pas me retenir."

"Lisa..." Mairead hésita, nerveuse. "Je t'ai embrassée, moi. Tu peux boire mon sang, si tu veux."

"Je pourrais te tuer." et Mairead frissonna. Elle avait aimé l'expression de Lisa, calme et égale. Elle l'aimait toujours. Mais pas de la même manière.

"Tu pourrais ne pas le faire. Tu ne veux pas que je meure, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, je ne veux pas." commença Lisa. "Oh, comme j'en suis heureuse ! Tu sais, les gens dans la rue, quand je les croise, maintenant, ça ne me dérange pas qu'ils meurent. J'aurais pu en tuer un. Il m'a retenue. Je l'ai regretté. Il a dit que si je devais tuer, autant que ce soit quelque chose de grand. Et il m'a amenée ici. Et je n'ai plus soif. Moins. Je l'ai bu, lui. Mais je veux toujours boire ton sang."

"Tout ce que tu voudras." Mairead renversa Lisa sur le lit, comme elle l'avait souvent fait. "Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je te détesterais pour ça. Je ne te détesterai jamais. Jamais."

"Ne dis pas ça..." murmura Lisa. "Il y a plus de choses que tu crois qui peuvent changer. L'heure des promesses est peut-être finie."

"Bien sûr, je pourrais mourir, et toi aussi, peut-être, je ne sais pas. Ou pire, même. Mais je t'aimerais toujours, c'est juste que ça ne se verra plus. Peut-être que même nous, on ne le verra plus. Mais tu sais que ce sera encore le cas."

"Même s'il disparait de nos souvenirs et de l'univers entier." continua Lisa. "Comme la lumière des étoiles."

Mairead murmura. "Tu peux le faire, maintenant."

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit la bonne façon..." Lisa semblait craindre quelque chose, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer.

Elle avait voulu fermer les yeux ; elle avait voulu ouvrir les yeux. Finalement, elle avait regardé, elle avait vu les crocs pointus dans la bouche de Lisa. Elle s'était attendu à ce que ça fasse mal ; mais elle pouvait le supporter. Après tout, elle pouvait bien se couper en faisant la cuisine ou en s'occupant des roses ; cela ne devait pas faire grande différence.

"Bien sûr que si ! Ca l'est !"

"Je ne crois pas. Je ne devrais pas."

"Tu peux le faire. Vraiment." Et Mairead avait toujours ce mélange d'innocence et de provocation auquel peu de gens arrivaient à résister.

Elle sursauta quand les crocs se plantèrent dans son cou.

"C'est bon..." murmura-t-elle avec surprise. "C'est... oh...".

Elle faillit demander à Lisa pourquoi elle avait arrêté. Mais voir son visage triste l'arrêta, elle se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras, comme si c'était elle qui devait la réconforter.

"Je ne fais pas semblant, tu sais." murmura-t-elle à son oreille. "C'est vraiment bon. Tu peux revenir faire ça quand tu veux. Bien sûr, je me sens faible. Mais pendant, c'était comme si je volais sur des nuages dorés. C'est comme si je pouvais faire l'amour avec mon sang. Et pour toi, comment cela fait ?"

"Cela donne au monde des couleurs." répondit Lisa, "comme si le soleil pouvait briller à nouveau."

Elle regarda au pied du grand lit. Sharky et Mortimer avaient levé la tête, et la regardaient.

"Vous étiez là tout ce temps ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Et toi ?" demanda le serpent, intimidé, alors que le requin allait la tatonner du museau comme pour vérifier qu'elle était réelle ; Lisa avait fait la même chose avec lui, il y a longtemps.

"Oui... on dirait que je vous vois à nouveau. Oh !" Elle s'adressa à Mairead, "je crois que j'avais oublié ce que c'est que d'être heureuse. Tu sais quoi ? Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais il y a des fleurs dans tes cheveux. Et pas seulement là, partout, dans ta chemise et autour de tes chevilles..."

"Lisa ?" demanda Mairead.

"Et..." Sa voix devint plus aiguë d'un coup "Oh, Mairead, fais attention aux chapeaux ronds ! Ils sont partout."

"Il y a quoi dans mon sang ?" se demanda Mairead, stupéfaite. Elle demanda, pour être sûre. "Cela fait toujours ça aux vampires, quand ils boivent du sang ?"

"Non, seulement toi, seulement toi..." Lisa la prit dans ses bras. "Jouons un peu. Nous allons faire comme si j'étais humaine, pendant un instant. Nous allons jouer à manger et à boire, et à regarder le soleil couchant, et à faire l'amour, et peut-être même à aller au supermarché !" Elle eut un rire aigu.

"Ouip !" s'exclama Mairead.

D'un coup, il lui apparaissait qu'un talent à faire semblant était peut-être ce qu'il leur fallait en ce moment...

Puis, soudain, Lisa sembla se réveiller. "Oh, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Je t'aime." répondit Mairead.

"Il ne faut pas que tu dises ça !"

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Il ne faut pas que tu dises ça, parce que ma dernière joie est de t'entendre ! Oh, Mairead, nous sommes dans une tragédie, maintenant, où chaque rayon de soleil ne peut qu'annoncer une ombre plus terrifiante !"

"Mais si nous n'essayons pas, nous n'aurons pas de soleil du tout ; et tout peut quand même disparaître..."

"Je t'aime !" s'exclama Lisa. "Oh que oui !"

Elle prit la main de Mairead. "Veux-tu être le soleil que je ne verrai jamais, rien que pour moi ?"

"Bien sûr !"

"Même si en acceptant, il est possible que tu te condamnes à un sort terrible ? Oh, réfléchis à ce que je te demande ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de demander, mais tu peux dire non !"

"Le sort terrible, c'est quand tu es partie." répondit fermement Mairead.

Lisa s'effondra dans ses bras. "Tu sais." lui dit-elle, "je ne dois pas pleurer ; parce que je perdrai du sang, comme ça, et je devrai boire encore..."

"Alors ne pleure pas."

"Je dois partir." murmura Lisa. "Je dois partir avant que le jour vienne. Et j'ai peur, et je ne peux même pas te promettre de revenir."

"Mairead lui prit une dernière fois la main. "Je dirai aux autres que tu es venue. Si tu veux."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr !" s'exclama-t-elle, "cela ne change rien !"

"Je te sauverai. Je te le promets."

"L'heure des promesses est peut-être finie." répondit Lisa à nouveau, puis elle s'en fut, sautant par le balcon pour rejoindre le sol ; plus comme une humaine que comme une vampire.

Mairead voulut un instant la suivre, mais pensa rapidement que c'était une folie. Il saurait tout. Il la tuerait. Il ne fallait agir contre lui que pendant le jour.

Alors, elle envoya son coeur suivre Mairead à la place, et souhaita très fort qu'il revienne la prochaine nuit.


	28. Où le religieux devient personnel

_Où des discussions religieuses prennent un tour personnel_

* * *

Vassili, les oreilles bouchées avec précaution, confortablement assis au milieu de la salle d'études de spectres, armé de sa boussole, finissait son incantation.

"...car rien ne reste caché à l'oeil de celui qui défend sa liberté, et celle qui nous mènera à lui l'aimait plus que personne."

L'aiguille vacilla ; mais sans réussir à indiquer une direction.

"Enfer et damnation !" jura-t-il.

Il hésita. "Pendant que j'y suis..." Il sortit un objet différent, un qu'il avait trouvé là où Sophie l'avait emmené, là où le mendiant qu'elle avait vu n'avait laissé que quelques traces. "Flamme pourrait avoir trouvé quelque chose d'important..."

Il ne voulait même pas le localiser ; juste apprendre quelque chose sur lui, n'importe quoi, un fragment de destin.

Mais, avant qu'il ait pu commencer à organiser à nouveau tout correctement, il lui sembla que la porte vibrait. Il déboucha ses oreilles - quelqu'un frappait, effectivement.

"Entrez." dit-il de sa voix la plus sinistre - et ce n'était qu'à moitié une comédie.

Vassili n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme qui passa la tête par la porte. Il était brun, bronzé par le soleil, avec des yeux très noirs.

"Que cherchez-vous ?" Cette fois-ci, le sourire, le regard, tout était destiné à mettre son visiteur mal à l'aise.

Le jeune homme commença, nerveux. "Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie !"

"A quoi ?"

"Il y a un fantôme... ou un démon, ou quelque chose, qui veut briser mon mariage !"

"Oh." Vassili sourit. "Je crois que vous avez frappé à la bonne porte. Comment l'avez-vous trouvée, au fait ?"

Le jeune homme sembla déconcerté. "Il y a marqué "étude de spectres" sur la porte, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Et avez-vous immédiatement deviné de quoi il était question ?"

L'impression déconcertée revint en force, au point de tendre vers un air ahuri. "Cela peut vouloir dire quelque chose d'autre ?"

Vassili eut un mince sourire, imaginant qu'Abigail, si elle avait été là, se serait jeté sur lui. Avec, selon son humeur, une quantité plus ou moins grande de "Vade retro, asine !" elle lui aurait expliqué la spectrométrie des étoiles. Dans les détails.

"Dans certaines circonstances." répondit simplement le Bansidh. "Mais ce n'est pas très important. Si vous me racontiez pourquoi vous êtes là ?"

"Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit..."

"Un fantôme, c'est cela ? Si vous l'avez vous-même assassiné pour l'amour de la jeune fille, alors ce n'est pas la peine de compter sur une aide quelconque de ma part."

Son visiteur sembla choqué, sur le point de se mettre en colère, retenu seulement par l'idée que cela aurait pu être une plaisanterie mal placée.

"Mais il suffit. Si vous me donniez les circonstances de ce qui s'est passé ?"

Il ne demanda pas son nom, mais le jeune homme le lui donna quand même. Il s'appelait Florent, et il était censé se marier sous peu, avec une jeune fille nommée Julia, qu'il décrivit comme un parangon de toutes les vertus.

"Nous devions nous marier ce matin ! Mais juste au moment... juste au moment... les murs de l'église se sont mis à trembler, et des gens se sont évanouis... et maintenant, elle est là, à me dire que c'est un mauvais présage, que nous devons annuler." Son visage était décomposé. "Mais je ne veux pas ! Aidez-moi, pour l'amour de Dieu !"

"Vous êtes un bon chrétien, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Vassili d'une voix douce, quoique légèrement ironique.

"Evidemment !"

"Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous aider. Dieu y pourvoiera très certainement."

"He !"

"Vous comprendrez qu'il est plus gratifiant d'assister ceux qui n'ont pas un être aussi puissant de leur côté. Enfin, s'il est vraiment de votre côté. Dans son église, il pourrait exercer un certain contrôle sur ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de dire ?" s'exclama Florent, rendu furieux par ce discours, mais n'en essayant pas moins de se contenir.

"Peut-être est-ce lui-même qui vous a imposé cette épreuve. Dans ce cas, j'entends que vous préférez ne pas agir contre ses desseins. Dans tous les cas, je me demande pourquoi vous venez me voir. Ne pourrait-ce pas être autre chose qu'un fantôme ? Au hasard, un petit tremblement de terre qui aurait traumatisé l'assistance ? Et êtes-vous sûr que votre fiancée était tellement intéressée à la base !"

"C'est peut-être un tremblement de terre," tonna Florent, "qui aurait fait que les différentes personnes évanouies ont été diagnostiquées avec une anémie ! Non, il y a un esprit maléfique qui veut mon malheur !"

Vassili sembla frappé, non pas par la colère du jeune homme, mais par cette remarque. "Point intéressant."

"Ah, vous voyez ?"

"Je pense, en effet, que je commence à y voir plus clair."

"Et si je vous disais, finalement, que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ?" demanda Florent, espérant narguer Vassili comme il lui avait été dit.

"Alors, comme je l'ai mentionné ultérieurement, je penserais que vous êtes revenu à des sentiments plus chrétiens." répondit Vassili, avec toujours ce calme ironique. Au fond de lui, il rajouta "Maintenant que je suis au courant de l'incident, crois-tu que j'ai besoin d'une invitation pour enquêter dessus ?"

Florent sembla hésiter. "Ca ne peut pas faire de mal si vous venez." conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

"J'appelle mon assistante," précisa Vassili, "et je suis à vous."

Abigail commença par manifester son indignation d'avoir été dérangée pendant qu'elle était en train de designer un trébuchet qui réduirait l'histoire entière des catapultes au rang de jouet pour les enfants de six ans ; mais, comme Vassili, la mention de l'anémie la fit immédiatement penser à des vampires.

En un quart d'heure, ils étaient tous massés dans la voiture de Florent, en direction du petit village où le mariage avait eu lieu ; ou plutôt, avait failli avoir eu lieu.

C'est-à-dire, Florent, Vassili, son "assistante", et le chat de compagnie de l'assistante.

"Pourquoi donc êtes-vous venu nous voir ?" demanda Abigail.

Florent semblait l'apprécier plus que Vassili, à qui il évitait toujours d'adresser la parole. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi..." répondit-il. "Je passais souvent ici, et je m'étais dit qu'un jour, si j'entendais parler d'une histoire comme ça... quand même, c'est intriguant, comme nom de club."

"C'est un peu fait exprès." répondit Abigail en souriant. "Et qu'étudiiez-vous ?"

"L'histoire, mais je ne suis resté qu'un an. Ensuite, je suis rentré dans mon village, pour reprendre l'entreprise de mon père. Agricole, je veux dire."

"Incroyable mais vrai ! Vous êtes un plouc ! Le premier que je vois depuis des années, ou alors ils savent vraiment bien se planquer. D'ailleurs..."

"Encore un mot, Pooka, et je te jette hors de la voiture." Elle s'adressa à Florent. "Excusez-moi, certaines personnes ne savent pas reconnaître une situation sérieuse."

"Merci." répondit Florent. Il continua à voix basse : "Excusez mon indiscrétion, mais... que faites-vous, exactement, dans ce club ?"

"Ce pour quoi vous êtes venu nous chercher." répondit Abigail. "Entre autres choses."

"Et... ils sont toujours comme ça ?"

"Vassili est un des meilleurs médiums que vous puissez rencontrer." répondit-elle avec fermeté, répondant à son accusation voilée.

"Et... l'autre... Pouca, l'avez-vous appelé..."

"Nous allons dire qu'il est un peu moins doué pour se rendre utile..." répondit Abigail. "Il aime juste venir, et... tenir compagnie."

"Est-il votre petit ami ?"

Il y avait peut-être un très léger indice de nervosité dans la voix de la Nocker, pourtant posée. "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas... je me demandais..."

"Pourquoi je ne vous disais pas directement qu'il est un boulet qui s'incruste là où il ne devrait pas ? C'est une bonne question. Une tentative de charité, je pense."

Florent n'ajouta rien.

"Accessoirement," ajouta-t-elle avec une voix un peu forcée, "on l'a parfois vu se rendre utile de façon totalement inattendue et imprévue..." Elle monta un peu la voix, pour être mieux entendue "Une sorte de croisement improbable entre Sammy et Scoubidou..."

La référence, quoique universelle, ne sembla pas ajouter grand chose à l'estime que Florent avait pour eux, et Abigail devina, à son expression, qu'il commençait à regretter de plus en plus de les avoir emmenés.

"Mais bien sûr, on ne peut pas affirmer ça sans preuves !" s'exclama-t-elle avec confiance. "Il faudra que nous vous en donnions bientôt !"

Cela rassura peut-être un peu le conducteur ; pas beaucoup.

* * *

L'église était petite et vieille, mais joliment décorée, même si on y discernait encore les traces d'une panique récente ; un gilet oublié par terre, dans la poussière, des bancs renversés, et même des statues... Abigail rit doucement en apercevant un saint tombé sur un ange dans une position qui aurait pu sembler des plus indécentes.

Fergus, par contre, n'était pas le genre à viser la subtilité, et s'enquit aussitôt, auprès de Florent, de quels étaient leurs noms, leurs histoires, et les circonstances dans lesquelles ils avaient pu être surpris pour qu'on en fasse de telles statues.

"Arrêtez de plaisanter à ce sujet !" protesta violemment le jeune homme. "C'est répugnant."

"Je ne trouve pas, moi ; la sculpture est assez jolie, et..."

"Comment se fait-il," interrompit Abigail, que l'on n'ait rien remis à sa place ?"

"Je ne sais pas..." répondit Florent, contrit. "Je pensais que le curé, ou au moins sa bonne, aurait..."

"C'est loin d'être un reproche que je vous fais !" s'exclama Abigail. "Au contraire, c'est la meilleure chose possible, pour une enquête, surnaturelle ou pas. Peut-être aviez-vous, justement, prévenu votre curé de la venue éventuelle d'enquêteurs."

Florent se détendit un peu, comme s'il se sentait un peu moins honteux et ridicule de les avoir fait venir à chaque fois que c'était elle qui parlait ; ce n'était toujours pas une certitude définitive, néanmoins. "Non... je ne crois pas..."

"Il n'y a personne ici." constata Vassili. "mais cela ne prouve rien. Je suis en train de me demander si je dois déranger Ahmed pour quelque chose d'aussi mineur... sans compter que..."

Sans compter qu'ils soupçonnaient un vampire, et pas un fantôme, interprêta Abigail. Bien sûr. "Pourrais-je voir une des personnes anémiées ?" demanda-t-elle à Florent. "Pour des impressions, et peut-être... je me demande qui a fait le diagnostic ?"

C'est à cet instant que le curé entra dans l'église. Il ressemblait tellement à un curé de village que c'en était presque caricatural ; un peu rond, entre deux âges, vêtu d'une soutane...

"Que faites-vous ici ?" demanda-t-il, apparemment choqué.

Florent prit sur lui. "Je suis désolé si cela vous ennuie, mon père, mais j'ai pris sur moi d'appeler un groupe d'exorcistes... cela peut vous sembler absurde... mais il me semblait que c'était un cas..." Sa voix devenait de plus en plus misérables. "Ils étaient assez connus dans mon université..." Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de continuer à ne pas mentir dans un lieu saint, tout en ne mentionnant rien qui ait un rapport avec un fils illégitime de Sammy et de Scoubidou.

Le prêtre sembla hésiter, comme s'il cherchait la bonne façon de dire les choses. "He bien, ce n'est pas que ce soit une mauvaise idée, mais... mon fils, ne devriez-vous pas être près de votre fiancée ?"

"Elle ne veut plus me voir." murmura Florent d'une voix embarrassée. "Elle dit qu'elle a besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Et elle est toujours au chevet de sa mère, je pense..."

"Ah, peut-être bien. Mais, comme je le disais, cette histoire nécessite effectivement des exorcistes, mais j'en ai appelé une, n'est-ce pas ? Recommandée par l'évêque... aussi, je suis désolé de vous dire ça, mais les amateurs..."

"Oh mon Dieu..." murmura Vassili, "encore une de ces personnes qui pense qu'utiliser de l'eau bénite pour faire le ménage multiplie l'efficacité par cent..."

"Vous pouvez rester, évidemment. Elle trouvera sans doute votre témoignage utile. Mais vos amis devraient sortir. Ils n'ont touché à rien, j'espère ?"

"Rien du tout." précisa Abigail.

"Juste la petite pierre en haut, parce que c'est la plus intéressante, au niveau architectural. Oops, peut-être que vous devriez sortir ?" Florent et le curé le regardèrent d'un oeil noir, et Fergus, heureux devant cette marque d'attention, continua "J'ai un peu participé à la partouze avec Saint Chocolat et Tartiniel là-bas, mais vraiment, rien de grave."

"Voulez-vous tant que ça me faire honte ?" demanda Florent, les dents serrées.

"Cela a son intérêt, pourtant, d'un point de vue idéologique." fit remarquer Vassili.

"Excusez-moi," interrompit Abigail, s'adressant au curé, "mon ami à une crise. Cela doit être dû à l'intensité des événements surnaturels ayant eu lieu, il agit comme une sorte de... compteur Geiger, vous savez ?" Echouant à trouver une métaphore plus accessible, elle se contenta se soupirer et d'expulser le Pooka de l'église à coups de regards qui étaient autant de coups de pieds au cul virtuels.

Vassili, lui, restait à l'intérieur.

"Je serais très intéressé de voir le travail d'une exorciste professionnelle." murmura-t-il. "Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais que la décision ne vous appartient pas ; je lui demanderai en personne."

Puis, une fois parti, s'adressant à Abigail. "Je doute qu'elle ait le moindre pouvoir, mais si elle en a, son avis peut être intéressant, et sinon... disons que ce sera amusant. Je me demande ce qu marcherait le mieux, jouer les jeunes croyants vivement intéressés, ou au contraire les sceptiques, pour entrer avec elle... et éventuellement, récolter quelques informations supplémentaires..." Il se tourna vers la route. "Mais ce doit être elle qui arrive."

La jeune fille marchait seul, d'un pas décidé ; elle était vêtue d'une robe noire de nonne, et un voile couvrait ses cheveux presque entièrement ; une mince bande d'un blond pâle en dépassait pourtant, que ce soit un problème de coiffe trop rapidement ajustée ou de coquetterie mal placée.

Vassili, Abigail et Fergus la perdirent de vue quelques instants, le temps qu'elle passe derrière une barrière ; quand elle réapparut, presque déjà sur le parvis, elle se rendit compte de leur présence en même temps.

"Louis !" s'exclama-t-elle, avec l'expression de la surprise la plus intense.

"Sabine..." murmura Vassili en même temps, plus pâle encore qu'à l'ordinaire.

* * *

"Je m'appelle Vassili !"

"Appelle-moi soeur Marie, maintenant."

Encore une fois, les deux avaient parlé quasiment en même temps, Vassili manifestant - volontairement ou pas - un énervement sourd, l'exorciste avec un calme qui tenait plus de la condescendance.

"Alors ils t'ont eue." accusa le Bansidh.

"C'est plus complexe que ce que tu crois, Louis. Ou Vassili. Enfin..."

"He bien, peut-être en effet que tu as assommé la première exorciste qui passait par là et pris sa place." Il soupira. "Il fut un temps où tu disais détester cette mascarade autant que moi."

"J'ai appris des choses depuis."

"Quel genre de choses ? Dieu est en son paradis, d'où il demande aux gens d'avoir foi en lui et de le craindre ? Et il punira les incroyants, les basphémateurs, et pendant qu'il y est il fait un prix de gros pour les homosexuels, les communistes et les petits enfants qui écrivent de la main gauche ?"

Elle soupira encore. "C'est plus compliqué que ça." répéta-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps, Abigail s'éloigna quelque peu et emmena Fergus avec elle.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Fergus. "C'est une ex à lui ? On en apprend tous les jours !"

"Il m'en a parlé." murmura Abigail. "Sabine est sa petite soeur."

"Oh, il a ça ?" demanda Fergus comme si c'était la chose la plus incroyable du monde.

"Oui, et aussi des parents." Elle le regarda d'un oeil torve. "Toi aussi, tu sais ?"

"Mais ce n'est pas pareil, c'est Vassili !" Cela semblait n'avoir pas besoin de plus d'explication, mais cela semblait ne pas suffire à Abigail, même avec des regards désespérés et expressifs en plus. "Et ils ont été séparés à la naissance ?"

"Non. Vassili est just parti de ses parents, qui avaient un sens de la ferveur religieuse trop élevé à son goût." Elle haussa les épaules. "Au mien aussi, en fait. La seule fois où je les ai rencontrés, le père m'a accusé d'avoir débauché son fils et de le faire vivre dans le péché." Elle ricana. "J'ai trouvé ça extrêmement drôle. Mais si j'avais vécu avec eux pendant dix-sept ans, je comprends que le comique de répétition devienne lassant, à force."

"Oh, et la petite soeur est du même moule ?"

"Vassili disait que non ; et que c'était leur soutien mutuel qui leur avait permis de survivre à ça. Maintenant, je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée, et, je dois dire, je ne sais pas..."

Pendant ce temps, la confrontation entre le frère et la soeur continuait, de plus en plus animée.

"Oh, je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as vu des chrétiens avoir une une vision bornée du monde que tu dois les condamner en bloc !"

"Et quand cela se mesure en centaines de milliers d'entre eux, incluant leurs chefs ?"

"Je ne me prononcerai pas sur ce point-là. Je pourrais. Ce sont mes chefs, justement. Mais ce n'est pas pour ces gens que je suis là." Elle fit un petit mouvement de main. "Je suis avec quelqu'un de plus haut placé."

"Ah oui, parce que vous avez été présentés, maintenant."

"Disons que j'ai eu quelques indices difficilement réfutables."

Elle attendait sans doute qu'il lui demande lesquels. Il ne se prêta pas au jeu, et elle soupira.

"Vassili, tu te trompes de querelle. Ce n'est pas Dieu qui en a mal usé envers toi."

"Je connais ces arguments. Rien n'est de sa faute, tout est celle de son Eglise. Pauvre tout-puissant, il se laisse bien facilement dépasser par ses sous-fifres. En attendant, c'est de cette Eglise dont tu fais partie !"

"Cela aide. Pour certaines choses."

"Ah oui, et lesquelles ?"

"Des choses dont ce n'est pas le moment de parler." Elle soupira encore ; elle s'en faisait une spécialité, nota Vassili. C'était d'autant plus cruel que, d'après ce qu'il se rappelait, cette certaine qualité de soupir concernait ses parents autrefois.

Et peut-être lui, parfois. Mais si rarement, rien à voir avec cela.

"Et puis aussi, peut-être, pour faire des choses utiles. C'est comme ça que je suis venue ici."

"Ce n'est pas le seul moyen, apparemment, puisque je suis là ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Et que penses-tu pouvoir faire avec tes petits amusements satanistes ? Je comprends le symbole. Il a de a force. Exactement la même que celle de notre côté, en fait. Mais cela ne peut pas servir à grand chose."

"Et toi, que peux-tu faire, qui serve à grand chose ?"

"He bien, je peux déjà essayer de déterminer les causes de ce qui s'est passé ici. Il y a une quantité surprenante de... je le sens d'ici." Elle psalmodia une courte prière, dont le premier effet fut de mettre Vassili en fureur.

Juste après, pourtant, elle ouvrit de grands yeux, fixa son frère comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, et s'exclama. "Oh, Seigneur, tu es une fée ?"

"Tu es une mage..." murmura Vassili ; sa surprise, pourtant réelle, se voyait bien.

C'est à ce moment que le curé passa la tête par la porte de l'Eglise. "Ma soeur, s'il vous importune, n'hésitez pas à le renvoyer. Ils n'ont aucune raison d'assister à l'exorcisme."

"Tu voulais quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, choquée.

Il haussa les épaules. "Enquêter, assister... comme tu le fais. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être chrétien pour cela, ma très chère soeur Marie."

Elle eut un haussement d'épaule de mépris devant l'ironie de Vassili. "He bien, viens, et regarde un peu faire une spécialiste..."

"Voyons donc cela !"

Elle entra dans l'église, et il la suivit.

Abigail et Fergus, qui avaient surpris plus ou moins involontairement des bribes de la conversation, entrèrent à leur suite. Personne ne les en empêcha.

* * *

Sabine examina les différents aspects du cataclysme, puis demanda à ceux qu'elle considérait manifestement comme des inférieurs - à savoir, Abigail, Fergus et Florent - de remettre les chaises en place. Le curé, lui, eut droit à replacer les statues.

"Soit c'est un hasard, soit c'est une malédiction de particulièrement mauvais goût." constata-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

"Allez-vous pratiquer l'exorcisme maintenant ?" demanda le curé.

"Non, non, pas encore ! En premier lieu, il me faut interroger certaines des victimes de l'accident. Les conséquences spirituelles sont autrement plus significatives, et plus potentiellement graves, que quelques statues renversées, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle se tourna vers Florent, le considéra. "Vous étiez le marié, donc ?"

Le jeune homme avait d'abord ressenti un certain soulagement mêlé de ridicule à savoir qu'un exorciste officiel était appelé. Mais maintenant, après avoir constaté qu'elle avait presque dix ans de moins que lui, en se voyant toisé par ses yeux sombres et profonds qui étaient presque les mêmes que ceux de l'imposteur - imposteur qu'elle avait d'ailleurs laissé entrer à sa suite - il se demandait ce qui était inévitablement lié à la nature des exorcistes, et ce qui était juste un accident.

"Je suis arrivé ce matin..."

"Racontez dans l'ordre, je vous prie. Si j'ai bien compris, on a parlé de fantômes ; racontez-moi les circonstances de votre rencontre, si certains de vos proches pourraient avoir rencontré leur malencontreuse fin... tout."

En quelques mots, le jeune homme expliqua que se parents étaient tous les deux morts prématurément - ce qui faisait de lui l'héritier d'un riche domaine agricole. Ceux de Julia, par contre, étaient toujours en vie, et présent au mariage. Il ne connaissait aucun rival qui aurait voulu nuire à leur bonheur - il y en avait peut-être eu au début, mais maintenant ils avaient tous trouvé d'autres coeurs auxquels prétendre. Ils étaient fiancés depuis un an et demie, maintenant, le mariage ayant été reporté une fois après le décès du père de Florent.

Cela avait été un petit mariage, mais préparé avec amour et soin. Les mariés étaient enchantés. Et juste au moment où le curé demandait, par pur amour de la tradition, vraiment, si quelqu'un voulait s'opposer à ce mariage maintenant ou se taire à jamais, c'était arrivé. le sol avait commencé à basculer ; ou, peut-être, en vérité, était-ce juste que tout le monde avait commencé à avoir mal au coeur et que des objets étaient tombés.

Le fait est qu'une personne était tombée aussi. Puis une autre. Et, même dans celles qui étaient restées assises, plusieurs ne s'étaient pas senti bien.

Florent avait un instant contemplé la scène avec hésitation, paniqué, et quelque peu tourmenté par la tentation de se demander s'il était si malpoli de prendre quelques secondes pour finir de se marier pendant que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupait des blessés.

Mais Julia avait tranché cette hésitation, en murmurant, pâle comme la mort : "C'est un signe. Il y a... quelque chose qui pense que nous ne devons pas." Sa mère avait été dans les malades.

Depuis, elle était à son chevet à l'hôpital ; et elle ne rejetait pas la compagnie de Florent, pas vraiment, mais elle refusait de discuter du mariage, de la possibilité de recommencer, et dans quelles circonstances.

Comme Florent s'étendait sur le sujet, Sabine l'interrompit. "Bien. Je suppose, à voir sa réaction, qu'elle a dû sentir plus de choses que vous, ou au moins, des choses différentes. J'aimerais bien lui parler, si c'est possible."

Son ton laissait entendre que c'était bien évidemment possible, et que la formule de politesse n'était là que pour la forme.

* * *

"Comment vas-tu ?" demanda Abigail à Vassili, d'un ton décontracté, comme s'il ne s'était agi que de prendre des nouvelles d'un ami qu'on n'a pas vu depuis longtemps, et non de s'enquérir de l'impact qu'a eu sur lui la trahison de sa soeur.

"Cela a déjà été pire." répondit-il sur le même ton. Et cela aussi avait plus de sens qu'on pouvait croire.

"J'aimerais avoir une discussion avec elle."

Vassili prit l'air horrifié.

"Je suis censée nouer des liens avec les êtres surnaturels..."

"C'est ma soeur !"

"Je suis certainement censée nouer des liens avec ta soeur." dit-elle en souriant. "Mais si l'idée te choque trop, je peux le comprendre. C'est pour ça que je demande."

"Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle devrait apprendre ce qui existe d'autre qu'elle ? Ce serait détruire plutôt que créer..."

"Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit si mauvaise... Déjà, elle semble s'intéresser sérieusement à la question."

Vassili ne répondit pas.

"En fait, je trouve qu'elle te ressemble un peu."

"En quoi ?"

"Sa façon de parler ? Ou d'enquêter, peut-être ? Tu aurais pu poser la moitié de ces questions. Et elle a tes yeux."

"La génétique fait des merveilles."

"Mais tout est dans l'expression !" s'exclama un Fergus nouvellement revenu dans le groupe, sans la moindre discrétion. Il regarda Vassili sous le nez. "Il y a de la ressemblance, peut-être bien. Ils font peur tous les deux. Mais je trouve qu'elle ressemble plus à Abigail (qui peut faire très peur aussi, quand elle veut). Quelque chose, dans, je ne sais pas, la façon de dire que je suis un crétin..."

"C'est assez commun au reste de l'univers aussi, Pooka."

"Oh, mais elle, elle le fait bien. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je suis allé essayer de la draguer et qu'elle m'a jeté, non, et d'ailleurs si je l'avais fait ce serait parce qu'elle te ressemble !"

"On dirait que les avis sont partagés." remarqua Vassili avec un demi-sourire. "He bien, je t'encourage à y aller, ne serait-ce que pour te faire une opinion définitive."

* * *

"Ma soeur, puis-je vous parler ?"

"Vous pouvez certainement. Mais je suppose que vous avez quelque chose à me demander. Nous pouvons sauter tout de suite à cette partie. Sauf si c'est pour tenter de me désuire ou de me convaincre de l'inexistence de Dieu, auquel cas vos amis ont déjà essayé, et c'est inutile."

Abigail sourit. "Je ne tenterai certainement rien de tel."

"Quel est votre nom ? Votre nom humain. J'ai une préférence pour les humains, et vous l'êtes certainement, à moitié."

"Estelle."

"Croyez-vous en Dieu, Estelle ?"

Abigail ne se démonta pas. "Très certainement pas au sens chrétien de la foi. Mais je n'ai pas de certitude de son inexistence non plus."

"Si je m'attendais à entendre des arguments classiques de rationaliste dans la bouche d'une fée..."

"Vous préférez parler aux humains, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Et en tant que fée, qu'en pensez-vous ?"

"Alors, il existe certainement, car il est produit de l'imagination, comme nous ; n'est-ce pas la même chose ? Mais, par sa nature, il doit être très seul."

Sabine eut un petit rire. "Vous Le plaignez ?"

"He bien, il est loin d'être le seul à être seul, dans ce monde. Mais, parmi ceux que je ne connais pas, je pense plus à lui. L'effet de la célébrité, je suppose."

"Et l'aimez-vous ? Ou le craignez-vous ?"

"Comme je le disais," répondit Abigail, "je le connais fort mal. Il pourrait être tout-puissant, responsable de tout le bien et de tout le mal du monde, mais cela ne me ferais pas le craindre - pas plus que je crains le mal lui-même. Ou, si vraiment, comme certains le disent, il ne peut faire que le bien, alors cela lui laisse bien peu de liberté. Il y a des moments où aucune toute-puissance au monde ne pourrait conclure une situation de crise sans léser personne. Le moindre mal n'appartient qu'à nous, et par là, nous sommes plus puissant que lui. Je suppose que c'est ce que vous accomplissez pour lui. En tout cas, c'est ce que je fais moi. Mais pas pour lui."

"Pour qui, alors ?"

"Juste pour l'idée de bien. Qui fut créée par l'imagination des hommes, mais qui a fait irruption dans le monde, comme je l'ai fait."

"Et ne pensez-vous pas que c'est une notion qui change avec le temps, les cultures et les hommes, et qui n'a pas de réalité ?"

"Si, bien sûr, que cela change. Notre notion du bien apparaîtra probablement stupide dans deux siècles ; mais ils ne s'inspireront pas moins de ce que nous avons fait. De la même façon que nous pouvons nous inspirer de ceux qui nous ont précédé. En morale, comme en science, nous ne pouvons aller haut que parce que nous escaladons la montagne entassée par ceux qui nous ont précédé." Elle pensa un instant à Calliclès, se demandant ce qui dans son comportement était dû à sa nature de vampire, et ce qui venait de son époque. "Et nous pouvons aussi plonger plus bas que tous ceux qui nous ont précédé... en nous vautrant dans les trous qu'ils ont dû creuser pour bâtir les montagnes... mais d'un coup, je ne suis plus sûre que ma métaphore soit approprié..." Elle reprit, après quelques instants de silence. "Votre Dieu change aussi, de toute façon."

La religieuse éclata d'un rire franc.

"Estelle, vous êtes une fille intelligente."

"Abigail, je vous en prie. Je parlais en tant que fée, ici."

"Merci de prendre soin de mon grand frère."

"Oh, vous le sous-estimez. Il prend soin de lui-même."

Sabine rit encore. "Vous êtes assurément très douée pour faire la conversation, au point que je m'y suis laissé prendre. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Que voulez-vous de moi ?

"Oh cette conversation n'avait rien d'inutile pour moi. Selon sa direction, j'aurais posé des questions différentes."

"Vraiment ?"

"Accepteriez-vous de monter une sorte d'alliance ? Au moins sous la forme d'échange de renseignements ? Après tout, nous avons des ennemis communs..."

"Que pensez-vous des fées, Abigail ? Des fées en général ?"

La Nocker n'hésita pas. "Je devrais en avoir une opinion bien arrêtée parce que j'en suis une ? Je n'ai rien à dire dessus ; et pas grand chose à quoi comparer de l'extérieur."

"Pensez-vous que votre nature soit une bonne chose ?"

"Je l'aime ; mais c'est ce que je suis. Cela n'a rien d'un choix. Contrairement à vous."

"Je n'ai pas choisi d'être mage non plus. Et je suis toujours humaine ; cela ne change pas ma nature, ma personnalité, ce que je suis."

"Non, mais vous avez choisi d'être religieuse. S'il faut en croire ce que vous dites à Vassili, ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous avez reçu en legs, sans réfléchir."

Sabine hocha la tête.

"Je ne vous propose pas une alliance entre l'Eglise et la cour féérique, mais entre vous et moi. Ou entre vous et votre frère."

"Pensez-vous que je puisse faire cela ?"

"Oui, parce qu'il y a des choses que nous pensons déjà, et qu'il nous suffit de mettre en mots. Il en faudrait beaucoup pour que nous nous blessions l'une l'autre. Par exemple."

Sabine sourit "He bien, je suppose que nous allons attendre la fin de cette histoire ! J'ai un défi en cours avec Vassili, et je saurai bien ce que vous valez..."

Abigail devina sans mal qu'elle ne parlait pas que des capacités d'exorcisme.


	29. Où l'on règle des histoires de famille

_Où plusieurs affaires familiales se règlent en même temps_

* * *

"Je vais déjà mieux !" s'exclama la mère de Julia. "Apporte-moi mes vêtements, et je sors de ce lit !"

"Maman, tu ne devrais pas te surmener autant..." Julia avait des cheveux châtain et épais, de jolis traits, des formes généreuses, et une expression de panique sur le visage.

"C'est absurde ! Ce n'est pas une petite crise d'anémie qui m'empêchera d'assister au mariage de ma fille !"

"Maman, tu n'étais pas la seule..."

"Je ne savais même pas que ces trucs étaient contagieux. Mais peu importe ! Je suis déjà sur pied, regarde ! On ne va pas laisser gaspiller les petits fours !"

Julia semblait confuse. "Je ne suis pas sûre..."

Mais sa mère ne l'écoutait pas, et elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de finir sa phrase.

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Julia ?" demanda la voix de Florent.

"Entre !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Il passa la porte, l'air gêné. "Soeur Marie... voudrait te poser des questions à propos du mariage."

"Oh." dit-elle d'un air gêné.

"Quelles questions ?" demanda la mère, et Julia sembla plus nerveuse encore.

Abigail essaya de venir à la rescousse.

"Et moi - qui ne suit pas exorciste, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire - je voudrais vous poser quelques questions, purement médicales, évidemment, sur votre crise d'anémie. Je peux ?"

"Oh, bien sûr, mais c'est déjà fini, vous savez..."

"C'est parfait !" Elle sourit. "Cela fera plaisir d'interroger un patient en pleine santé, pour une fois !"

La mère de Julia se laissait manifestement tenter.

"Par contre..." dit-elle aux autres, "serait-il possible de nous laisser seuls ? Oui, même toi, Fergus. Secret médical."

Et elle referma la porte derrière eux, laissant Sabine et Vassili parler à Julia tant qu'ils voulaient.

"Qu'avez-vous senti, madame, au moment de vous évanouir ?" demanda-t-elle directement.

"Rien de spécial. Je me suis trouvée fatiguée. Je me suis dit que ce n'était clairement pas le moment. Je me demande si c'est quelque chose dans les dragées. Je dois confesser que j'en ai mangé une ou deux avant même le mariage. D'un autre côté, j'en ai proposé une à mon mari, et il va bien." Elle murmura. "Il est parti s'occuper des chats. En voilà un qui accepte de croire que je vais bien ! Tous les autres sont là, comme si j'étais à l'article de la mort, parce que j'ai dormi un peu pendant la journée. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été sur les bancs d'une école !"

Abigail sourit. "Pas de douleurs, donc ?"

"Pas la moindre."

"Pas non plus de sensation agréable, je suppose."

La vieille femme ouvrit de grands yeux. "Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez ? Ma fille allait se marier, et je pique du nez ! Je suis sûre que vous pouvez imaginer des situations plus agréables !"

"Une impression de perte de mémoire ?"

"Pas le moins du monde !" Elle prit un air pensif "Ah, je me souviens... je me suis demandé si mon voisin aurait le temps de me rattraper, et voilà qu'il tombe aussi !"

"Vous n'avez pas entendu le sol trembler, ou quelque chose du même genre ?"

"Oh ! Je me suis endormie, OK ! Il n'y a pas d'alcool là-dessous !"

C'était après, donc, pensa Abigail. C'était après, ou alors ce n'était qu'un effet du traumatisme ? Non, le prêtre et Florent avaient vu la même chose, et ce désordre...

"Merci beaucoup!" conclut-elle.

La mère de Julia lui lança un regard soupçonneux. "Vous ne faites pas d'analyses ?"

"Elles ont déjà été faites, je suppose. Je ne vais pas vous faire passer par une série de piqûres une nouvelle fois..."

"Je dormais. Mais je suppose que ce que vous dites est sensé."

"Aussi, je pensais demander à votre médecin le droit de consulter votre dossier."

"Ce n'est pas la peine, ma fille. Il est là. Ils me l'ont laissé. He, je pouvais bien avoir un peu de distraction !"

Abigail remercia, et alla examiner les feuilles.

"C'est un peu gênant, n'est-ce pas, de penser que cela a été annulé à cause de moi ?" demanda-t-elle, soudain tendue.

"Ce n'est pas votre faute !"

"Non, ou alors aussi celle d'une autre dizaine d'ahuris. Je le sais bien. Toujours est-il, je pense qu'ils auraient dû continuer sans nous." Elle prit une voix boudeuse. "Je ne serai pas tranquille tant qu'ils n'auront pas eu leur mariage. Et leur nuit de noces. Et même... non, je me passerai du premier enfant."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame. Tout le monde pense comme vous ; et ils y travaillent."

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sabine interrogeait Julia.

"Pourquoi avez-vous réagi ainsi ?"

"Mais qu'en est-il de ces événements ? Quoi que puisse en dire ma mère, il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible. Notre mariage a forcément outragé quelque chose."

"J'ai tendance à être d'accord," répondit Vassili, "mais pourquoi la chose en question serait-elle bien intentionnée ? N'importe quelle créature mauvaise pourrait tenter de l'empêcher, pour ses raisons personnelles. Y avez-vous seulement pensé ?"

"Dans un Lieu Saint ? Comment pourrait-elle seulement y entrer ?"

"Avec ses pieds !" lança Fergus. "Hum, ça c'est le cas positif, où il en a, ça peut être pire, bien pire..."

"Mais avez-vous une idée," demanda Sabine, "sur l'identité de cet être ? Ou même, seulement, sur sa nature ?"

"Non..." répondit Julia. "Pas du tout."

"Et malgré cela, tu préfères suivre sa volonté !" s'exclama Florent, échouant totalement à cacher l'amertume de son ton. Julia lui lança un regard perdu.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas." répondit Sabine. "J'aurais, bien sûr, pu apprécier un peu d'aide de votre part, mais je pense pouvoir en trouver l'identité toute seule. C'est mon métier, après tout."

"Merci." répondit Florent.

"Allez-vous lui parler ?" demanda Julia.

"Cela dépend." répondit Sabine. "Ce n'est pas certain ; et certaines de ces entités ne sont même pas douées de parole. Mais, dans tous les cas, savoir des choses sur sa nature nous en apprendra déjà beaucoup sur ses intentions."

"Par exemple," expliqua Fergus avec sa plus belle imitation de sérieux, "si c'est une boule d'énergie de la tribus de Hoppers, il avait certainement juste l'intention de sauter partout sans faire attention aux globules rouges des gens ; alors que si il est de l'espèce connu en tant qu'Emmerdeurissime... hum, son objectif devrait être à peu près clair. A l'opposé, s'il s'agit de..."

C'est à ce moment qu'Abigail les rejoint.

"On a dû déjà vous dire que votre mère allait très bien." dit-elle à Julia en souriant.

La jeune fille lui répondit sur le même ton "C'est surtout elle qui me l'a dit un grand nombre de fois, et un peu les médecins ; mais je doute que les gens qui aillent très bien s'évanouissent publiquement."

"Cela ne semble pas être une maladie." continua-t-elle. "En fait, elle n'a pas tellement plus de symptomes que ceux qu'on pourrait avoir après avoir donné son sang."

"Sauf qu'elle ne l'a pas fait."

"Non." Abigail se tourna vers Sabine. "Voulez-vous savoir quels ont été ses impressions sur ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Déjà dans votre programme d'échange de renseignements ? Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas encore décidé si je devais vous faire confiance. Surtout si... Vassili et moi avons un défi en cours pour savoir qui devinera en premier. Je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre."

"C'est de bonne guerre." sourit Abigail.

"Un défi ?" demanda Julia d'un ton peu convaincu.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas," répondit Sabine, "deux enquêteurs compétents valent mieux qu'un. Et en fait..." elle sembla pensive, "même si un seul des deux l'est, il doit aussi l'être suffisamment pour ne pas se laisser déconcentrer, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle regarda Florent. "Comme je l'ai dit, je vais interroger un des malades ; mais je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux heures dans l'église, et je ferai jour sur toute cette affaire ; vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter."

Florent eut un soupir de soulagement, alors que Julia semblait toujours incertaine.

"Nous allons nous retirer pour discuter..." commença Abigail.

"De choses arcaniques profondes !" cria Fergus.

"Oui, c'est exactement ça, de choses arcaniques profondes qui vous ennuieraient. Merci, Pooka, j'aurais pu ne pas trouver le bon mot toute seule." L'ironie l'enveloppait comme une aura. "Mais bien sûr, dans deux heures, nous serons à l'église aussi, et nous aurons probablement déjà comparé nos résultats avec ceux de soeur Marie."

* * *

"Comme je le disais - je n'essayais pas de tromper ta soeur, dis-moi si je dois le faire, mais cela ne semble ni nécessaire ni possible - c'est une perte de sang qui pourrait sembler tout ce qu'il y a de naturel. Je veux dire, s'il était tombé par terre, ou dans les pochettes d'une ambulance de don de sang, ou n'importe où ailleurs que dans un recoin inconnu d'une dimension maudite."

"Dans le café du petit déjeûner !" s'exclama Fergus. Puis, d'un air docte : "Ce n'est qu'un exemple, bien sûr."

"Ou dans le boudin du charcutier local, où il serait encore mieux camouflé." répondit Abigail sans que son visage marque la moindre trace d'humour. "Peu importe. Le point important est que la mère de Julia se souvient très bien du moment où elle s'est retrouvée en état de faiblesse, sans pour autant ressentir la moindre émotion particulière attachée à cet instant. Bien sûr, il est possible que le passage de sa fille devant le curé ait quelque peu brouillé les pistes, mais cela ne me semble malgré tout pas ressembler au passage d'un vampire."

"Sauf que nous avons accès à un maître de l'illusion." fit remarquer Vassili.

"Oui, qui déteste passer inaperçu !"

"On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il est passé inaperçu." sourit Vassili. "Un petit drame de campagne, un mariage brisé, est-ce que vous pensez que c'est dans ses cordes ?"

Abigail et un signe de dénégation et Fergus d'approbation. Devant cette unanimité, Vassili reprit : "Nous connaissons quelqu'un d'autre qui peut aimer passer inaperçue mais n'y arrive pas souvent ; quelqu'un qui peut faire les choses les plus absurdes et incompréhensibles."

Abigail hocha à nouveau la tête. Fergus eut un signe d'incompréhension, qui était probablement autant un mensonge que tout le reste.

"Pendant que Lisa était avec nous," poursuivit Vassili, "j'avais l'impression de la comprendre un peu. Cela ne voulait pas dire, bien sûr, qu'elle m'ait jamais semblé prévisible, mais après coup, je pouvais sentir sa marque sur ses actes." Il baissa la tête. "Ici, je ne la sens pas du tout." Il baissa la voix. "Cela pourrait être qu'elle a changé, bien sûr. Elle a forcément changé. Mais je préfèrerais que ce ne soit pas elle."

"As-tu un moyen de le savoir ?" demanda Abigail.

"Je pense, oui. Tout à l'heure, Sabine va retourner à l'église, probablement pour faire un sort de détection. Ele reconnaîtra bien que son défi n'est pas juste si elle ne me laisse pas rentrer à sa suite pour y faire la même chose, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

"Qui en premier ?" demanda Sabine.

"Comme tu le souhaites, petite soeur. Honneur aux jeunes."

"Ce n'est de toute façon pas juste. Celui qui passe en second aura de toute façon l'aura du sort de l'autre qui troublera ses lectures." Elle le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. "Ton manque d'intérêt pour la question ne serait pas lié au fait que tu as déjà commencé avant que j'arrive ?"

"Pas du tout." répondit Vassili. "Oh, je ne dis pas que je n'en serais pas fier ; mais je m'en vanterais."

"Et malgré cela, tu ne vois aucun inconvénient au fait que je passe en premier ?"

"Strictement aucun."

Sabine haussa les épaules, et se plaça face au crucifix.

"Est-il nécessaire que tu regardes ?" demanda-t-elle, énervée.

"J'aime m'instruire." répondit-il. "Je n'ai encore jamais vu un chrétien faire quelque chose d'efficace. Ce sera une première pour moi. A moins que ces choses soient tellement secrètes qu'il soit interdit de les faire devant témoins ? Cela expliquerait des choses."

Elle soupira, et se mit à chanter.

C'était probablement du latin, estima Vassili. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'il en avait appris ; mais énoncé avec un accent étrange qui faisait douter d'entendre une voix humaine.

Sabine avait toujours eu une jolie voix.

Quand soudain, au milieu de cette douce chanson, l'oreille aiguisée de Vassili entendit une vibration étrange. Et il se força à y prêter attention - ou plutôt, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y prêter attention, la dissonance dans les musiques les plus jolies, même s'il l'avait voulu.

Il sauta en l'air, et, avec une rapidité stupéfiante, fut près de sa soeur. Il la saisit par le poignet et la tira sur le côté.

Les deux statues qui avaient été remises en place tombèrent à nouveau. Sabine ne s'arrêta pas de chanter, au contraire, ses vocalises gagnant en intensité et en complexité.

Puis, il y eut un silence.

Ce fut elle qui le brisa. "Tu n'étais pas forcé de faire ça."

"Alors qu'une statue allait te tomber dessus ? Tu es peut-être une religieuse, mais tu es toujours ma petite soeur."

"Cela m'aurait heurté le bras, au grand maximum. Et cela aurait interrompu mon sort. Ce qui est bon pour toi."

"Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour gagner ?"

"Vassili ? Tu tiens toujours ma main."

Le Bansidh la lacha rapidement, regarda sa main avec une expression indéfinissable, sans chercher à le cacher ; puis il la laissa retomber à son côté.

"Tu es toujours ma petite soeur." murmura-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas.

"Pourquoi, Sabine ? Pourquoi, quand je suis parti, n'es-tu pas venu avec moi ?"

"Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Je ne souffrais pas de la situation. J'arrive mieux à mentir que toi."

"Oui, et j'avais peur que ce mensonge devienne vérité. C'est ce qui est arrivé, finalement."

"Ce n'est pas la même chose. Et tu ne me feras pas regretter le chemin que j'ai choisi."

Vassili ne répondit pas.

"Au cas où tu en douterais, je peux te dire que jamais je ne maltraiterais un enfant." Puis, s'irritant devant son silence. "Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que cela t'aurait apporté ! Là, les parents ne t'ont même pas cherché, mais penses-tu que ça aurait été la même chose si j'avais été avec toi ? Je n'ai pas dix-huit ans !"

"Je t'aurais bien cachée." dit-il. Il rit brièvement. "Peut-être est-ce pour ça que je cache des petites filles en fuite ?"

"Je suis contente de ne pas en avoir besoin." répondit-elle. Puis, avec un sourire mystérieux. "Au fait, à cause de ton intervention, mos sort a finalement marché, et sur un échantillon de magie frais, en plus ! On peut considérer que j'ai déjà gagné ! Bien sûr, tu peux toujours essayer.

"Charmante invitation." répondit Vassili. "Je n'y manquerai pas."

Il sortit un jeu de tarots de sa poche, et s'assit en tailleur.

"Ta seule présence," commença-t-il, "est suffisante de mépris chrétien pour écraser ma magie. Tu as tort. Certains religieux respectables - pour autant que cela puisse exister - ont tiré les cartes."

"Je devrais donc sortir. N'ai-je pas le droit de m'instruire, aussi ?"

"Oh, si, bien sûr. Au contraire. Si tu te mets à t'intéresser à ce que je fais..." Il sourit. "Mais il y a toujours un handicap. Je l'accepte sans peine."

En quelques mélanges, tirages, et mots murmurés à voix très basse - Sabine tendait l'oreille, mais n'en entendit rien - il obtint la réponse à sa question.

"Alors ?" lui demanda-t-elle. "Fructueux ?"

"Rien dont je n'ai déjà eu une idée."

"Tu peux aussi bien dire : rien. Je ne me moquerai pas. Ou juste un peu." Elle leva les yeux. "C'était si peu puissant que rien n'est tombé ?" lança-t-elle en riant.

"Si tu savais..." Il sembla hésiter. "Qui d'entre nous expliquera sa théorie en premier ?"

"Pour que l'autre ne risque pas de faire croire qu'il l'avait toujours su ?"

"Tu es si méfiante, chère petite soeur. Pourtant, je ne te soupçonne de rien de tel, je t'assure. Si ces sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, il vaut mieux que je parle en premier."

"Alors ?"

"Ah, non, pas tout de suite. Il doit y avoir un public. J'exposerai en premier ce qui s'est passé. Bien sûr, si ton opinion est différente, tu pourras m'écraser de ton autorité. Sinon, il ne te restera plus qu'à reconnaître ta défaite. Ou du moins, l'égalité, qui serait une défaite pour toi."

"C'est d'accord."

* * *

Florent, Julia, Abigail, Fergus entrèrent dans l'église à l'heure prévue, accompagné du prêtre, qui avait bien entendu accepté de laisser l'exorciste seule avec cet homme d'abord douteux, mais se tenait quand même à l'extérieur, au cas où.

(Et, quand il avait entendu les grondements de pierre, il avait avec attention écouté à la porte. Sans entendre les détails, il avait été bien contrarié de reconnaître les deux voix, et aucun cri. Soulagé, bien sûr, oui, mais...)

Vassili et Sabine se tenaient tous les deux droits sur l'autel, et l'église, avec la lumière qui passait par les vitraux, les nimbait d'une étrange gloire, avec leur peau blanche et leurs vêtements noirs.

(Mais, pensa la curé, l'exorciste était quand même bien plus à sa place.)

Abigail demanda à Vassili, si bas qu'elle ne s'entendait même pas, mais en articulant bien "Est-ce que que tu sais ?" Il répondit par un mouvement de tête négatif et discret.

Elle lui aurait bien posé d'autres questions, à commencer par ce que c'était vraiment ; mais pour tout le reste, ce qui ne les concernait pas personnellement, ce n'était pas la peine, car il allait l'annoncer bientôt.

"Florent." commença-t-il. "Julia. J'ai en effet pu entrer en contact avec la force qui a troublé votre mariage."

Julia frémit.

"Il faut dire que vous le méritiez." continua-t-il. Julia rougit, et même Florent ne contesta pas. "He, vous alliez vous marier dans moins d'un mois, n'auriez-vous pas pu attendre ?"

Sabine et le curé les regardaient avec des yeux exorbités.

"Mais..." protesta Sabine.

"Quand j'aurai fini ! C'est ce que nous avions décidé !" Il s'adressa à nouveau aux fiancés : "Mais l'esprit qui est venu manifester son désaccord et sa tristesse ne s'oppose pas à votre union. Au contraire, il pense que ce serait un bon moyen de racheter votre faute. Seulement, il lui est impossible de s'exprimer. Voilà pourquoi il vous a montré ces statues, la marque du péché..."

"He !" protesta violemment Florent. Puis il rougit. "Je suis d'accord que... enfin, nous avons eu... j'ai eu tort. Mais quand même, pas au point de comparer..."

"Comme je le disais," reprit Vassili d'une voix si dure que Florent ne put que s'interrompre, "sa colère fait que ses actes peuvent sembler désordonnés. Il vous est facile, pourtant, d'obtenir son pardon."

"Comment ?" demanda Julia, qui avait oublié sa honte devant cet espoir. "Comment ?"

"Mariez-vous." demanda Vassili. "Maintenant. Les petits fours sont encore là, comme disait votre mère. Je suis sûr qu'il soit être possible de rappeler les invités. Mais pas de nuit de noces ce soir ; et pour le mois que vous avez pris en avance, vous attendrez un mois pour l'avoir. Acceptez-vous ?"

"Evidemment !" s'exclamèrent Julia et Florent en même temps.

Le curé se gratta la tête. "Je ne sais pas si tout cela est régulier... je n'aurais pas cru ça de vous..."

"Si vous ne le faites pas." répondit Vassili, "vous savez ce qui risque encore d'arriver à votre église."

Il frissonna. "Je pense que..."

Sabine, elle, fronçait de plus en plus le sourcil. "Louis," demanda-t-elle, "viens avec moi !"

Vassili la suivit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" lui murmura-t-elle à voix très basse. "Il n'y a aucun fantôme ici !"

"Je le sais assez bien, oui."

"C'est de la pure magie de mage ! Sans but, vraiment, sans même vraie malveillance, une vraie blague d'imbécile !"

"Ca, je ne le savais pas, mais merci de me l'apprendre."

"Alors, que racontes-tu ?"

"He bien, tu as sans doute trouvé la vérité, mais cela n'empêche pas qu'ils ont vraiment commis le péché de la chair avant le mariage." dit Vassili d'une voix infiniment ironique. "D'ailleurs, même si tu n'as pas l'air encore d'être experte sur le sujet - que t'a-t-on appris, au couvent ? - quelques sorts de lecture des pensées auraient pu faire la même chose.

"On m'a appris, par exemple, que les sorts de lecture des pensées lancés sur des innocents étaient une invasion de leur vie privée."

"Mais qui est innocent, Sabine ? En tout cas, pense ce que tu veux, je n'en ai même pas utilisé. Ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de comprendre facilement que - surtout elle - ils estiment n'avoir pas le droit de se marier tant qu'ils n'ont pas fait pénitence. Je ne leur fais que ce que leur prêtre leur demande depuis leur enfance ; je leur demande de souffrir, pour les mauvaises raisons."

"Et crois-tu que je vais laisser faire cela ?"

"Si tu leur dis maintenant, qu'il n'y a pas de rapport avec ce qu'ils ont fait, que ce n'est qu'une "sale blague de magicien", te croiront-ils ?" Il sourit. "Et, même s'ils te croient, voudront-ils encore se marier ? Ne penseront-ils pas que c'est encore un signe de Dieu, inexplicable et toujours négatif ? Peux-tu dire la vérité sans empêcher leur mariage ?"

Elle resta immobile.

"Tu mentais mieux que moi." conclut-il. "Pour ce genre de choses. Nous avons changé."

Elle soupira.

"Et maintenant, c'est toi qui maltraites des gens au nom de la foi ? Pour ce que tu penses être bien ?"

"Aussi pour ce que tu penses être bien, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, ce ne sont plus des enfants. Ils peuvent partir. Comme je l'ai fait."

"Tu gagnes pour cette fois..."

Ils revinrent tous les deux devant l'assemblée.

"Ah," soupira Vassili, "elle m'a repris sur des points techniques. Je suppose que sur certains points, les professionnels gagnent toujours. Mais sur le principe, j'ai raison, quand même, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr." dit Sabine avec une colère très bien retenue. "Vous pouvez vous marier et faire comme il a dit."

"Dieu merci..." soupira Florent.

"Vous pourriez aussi nous remercier, soeur Marie et moi." fit remarquer Vassili.

"Nous transmettrons de toute façon." ajouta sa soeur.

"Je vais rappeler les invités !" s'exclama Julia. "J'espère que mon témoin est encore là !"  


* * *

"Tu es un meilleur enquêteur que je pensais, certainement." conclut Sabine avant de partir, "mais cela n'empêche pas que comme exorciste, tu repasseras."

Abigail et Fergus avaient disparu Dieu seul sait où, pensa Vassili, sans doute pour les laisser en famille.

"Tu crois donc ? Je pense que je connais les fantômes mieux que toi."

"Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de toi, mais ici, il n'y en avait pas. Je ne sais même pas quelle magie tu as utilisée, ni si c'était vraiment de la magie, mais c'est moi qui ai annulé le sort stupide qui avait été lancé sur la statue."

"Je l'ai deviné. Autant leur laisser croire que cela vient d'eux, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je pourrais le remettre !"

"Oh, vraiment ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si un autre des tiens passait ici."

"Par contre, pour le sang... je ne sais pas. Cela ne va tellement pas ensemble. Cela pourrait tout à fait être autre chose."

"Qui sait ?" suggéra Vassili, "peut-être les retrouverons-nous dans un camion de don du sang ? Une oeuvre de bienfaisance faite par de hautes instances morales ?"

"Très drôle !" Elle attendit un instant. "Tu sais vraiment... traiter une histoire de fantôme ? Même moi je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas s'il y en a qui savent. Il y a des méthodes, mais... elles ne font que les renvoyer dans le monde des morts. Ils ne peuvent plus blesser les vivants, mais leurs âmes ne sont pas sauvées !"

"Non." répondit Vassili. "Ca, je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est justement les aider à intervenir dans le monde des humains, mais pour le bonheur des gens. Leur permettre d'agripper le peu de bonheur auquel ils ont droit. Mais sauver les âmes... ce qu'ils appellent la Transcendance... Je ne sais pas. Eux ne savent pas. Beaucoup pensent que ça n'existe pas."

"Un fantôme peut-il vraiment intervenir dans le bonheur des gens, sans contrôle total ?" demanda-t-elle. "Ils finissent toujours par devenir fous. Pas blesser ceux qu'ils disent aimer."

"Oui, tous ont cette personnalité qui veut les détruire et qui les ronge. Je suppose que c'est l'effet de la mort, cette dissolution. Mais ce n'est pas eux. Pas vraiment. Il suffit de garder celle-là le plus loin possible."

"Je ne savais pas." répondit-elle.

Il n'y eut pas de questionnement, cette fois-ci, pour savoir s'il était sincère ou pas.

"Dis à Abigail qu'elle peut m'écrire s'il y a des choses qu'elle veut partager !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"A quelle adresse secrète ?"

"Non, non, je n'ai pas confiance en elle à ce point. Qu'elle m'écrive chez nos parents - chez mes parents." Elle interrompit Vassili qui allait ouvrir la bouche : "Et non, ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne brûleront pas les lettres. Je les cacherai. Je faisais ça avant même d'apprendre la magie, sais-tu ?" Elle le regarda dans les yeux. "Alors, tu peux m'écrire aussi, maintenant."

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, elle reprit "Ah, je ne dis pas que je ne serai pas affligée par tes manières de pseudo-goth ! Ni même que je ne rirai pas ! Mais, au moins, j'aurai quelque chose à lire..."

"C'est quelque chose." approuva Vassili.

"He bien, au revoir, peut-être !"

Elle partit sans se retourner.  


* * *

"Je l'aime assez." conclut Abigail en souriant.

"Ne lui répète pas." répondit Vassili, "mais je l'aime encore, moi aussi." Il sourit. "Je pense que c'était plus facile parce que j'ai gagné, pourtant. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle en pense, elle."

"Je suis sûre qu'elle aussi. He, je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblait votre relation avant, mais vous faisiez vraiment frère et soeur."

"Elle était petite. Je la protégeais. Oh, elle me protégeait aussi. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose." Il sembla se rappeler quelque chose "Oh, et tu peux lui écrire. Je te laisserai l'adresse."

"Merci." Abigail hésita. "Alors, est-ce pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ?"

"Entre les deux." Vassili sourit. "C'est une adulte. A quoi d'autre fallait-il s'attendre ?"  


* * *

Abigail insista pour repasser par la fac. "He, j'y ai laissé du travail que je dois absolument finir ! Et ne vous plaignez pas ! Vassili, je veux bien que tu ne travailles que quand j'ai le dos tourné et que tout soit fait quand même, mais je n'ai pas ce super-pouvoir, moi !"

C'est affalée dans un coin du couloir qu'ils trouvèrent Flamme.

"Ha !" s'exclama-t-elle, d'une voix qui trahissait une grande fatigue. Son expression, même sa silhouette, tout semblait éteint. "J'allais partir ! J'ai failli attendre !"

"Flamme !" s'exclama Abigail. "Vous avez vraiment ...?" Elle avait failli la tutoyer ; la Bonnet Rouge semblait faible, et ressemblait plus à une enfant que jamais.

"Ah, vous croyez ça ! Non. Je ne vous ai pas vraiment attendus." Elle se tourna vers Vassili et lui dit d'un air contrit. "Je l'ai tué. L'homme que tu cherchais." Puis, dans un sursaut de révolte. "Cela ne veut pas dire que je suis désolée, pas du tout !"

Il la regarda, interdit.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-elle soudain. "Je croyais que c'était vous... mais vous vous faites passer pour eux, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes avec l'homme que j'ai tué ! Vous êtes des copies !" Et cela aurait pu entraîner la compassion, ou même un soupçon d'amusement, si Flamme n'avait pas été si redoutable.

Elle jouait avec son couteau.

Vassili recula d'un pas.

"Nous vous apporterons toutes les certitudes que vous désirez." proposa Abigail, nerveuse.

Mais elle semblait déjà avoir oublié ses soupçons.

"Si mes enfants étaient là..." murmura-t-elle, si je pouvais aller les voir, ils m'empêcheraient d'être blessée... je n'ai pas senti quelqu'un rêver depuis si longtemps... mais la nuit va tomber..."

"Racontez-nous !" s'exclama Vassili, "racontez-nous comment vous avez versé le sang !"

Flamme eut un petit sourire.

"Il venait vers moi." expliqua-t-elle. "Et c'est comme si... ce n'est pas comme si je fuyais un combat ! Au contraire, c'était l'absence de combat, l'absence de tout ! Et ils me parlait, et ses mots me vidaient, et j'ai voulu m'enfuir sur les ailes des rues, mais je ne pouvais pas... tant qu'il était là, ma magie remontait à ma gorge et se déversait par terre... et j'ai essayé de lui dire de partir, parce qu'il l'avait fait la dernière fois, mais il n'a pas..." Le désespoir extrême de son visage s'éclaira soudain d'un minuscule petit rayon de soleil. "Alors, je lui ai tranché la gorge. Ca, ça marche toujours. Et c'est allé mieux..." Ele ricana. "Et c'est comme je suis maintenant... et vous ne pouvez pas imaginer... je l'ai tué, alors qu'il ne voulait même pas se battre, et qu'il ne fuyait pas non plus... vous n'avez jamais connu cela ! Cela suce les rêves, cela vous aspire à vous-même, cela vous fait oublier..."

"J'en ressens le reflet rien qu'à travers de tes mots." approuva Vassili d'une voix grave.

Abigail, elle fourrait dans le grand sac qu'elle avait toujours sur elle, et en sortit une boule d'une sorte de pétales de fleurs séchés.

"Tu as bien fait de ne pas aller voir tes amis." dit Abigail. "Prends ça. Cela fera... à peu près la même chose."

Flamme regarda l'objet avec un incendie de convoitise dans le regard.

"Je ne le prendrai pas !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion !"

"Et bien il se trouve que moi, j'ai putain de besoin que tu aies un cerveau !" s'exclama-t-elle avec une fureur qui les étonna. Vassili haussa le sourcil ; Fergus voulut la prendre par le bras pour la tirer en arrière et éviter un mauvais coup, mais même Flamme la regarda avec surprise plutôt qu'avec violence. Abigail se reprit. "Nous savons tous les deux que vous en avez besoin. Quel besoin est-il de nous tromper ?"

"Je ne suis pas une menteuse !"

"Alors prenez-le."

Flamme se jeta sur la boule aux couleurs encore vives, et la dévora.

Il sembla qu'elle retrouvait un peu de couleurs.

"Je pense que vous devriez m'indiquer où est le corps." dit Vassili.

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier. "Parce que je connais le nom de la rue ?"

"Indiquez-moi juste comment m'y rendre."

Peut-être bien exprès, elle lui indiqua avec une grande rapidité une grande quantité de tours, de détours et de carrefours.

"Je vois." répondit tout simplement Vassili ; et il fit demi-tour pour y aller.

"Attends !" s'exclama Flamme. "Attends ! Il faut que je sache ! J'ai cherché ce vampire partout, dans chaque coin de la ville ! C'est impossible ! Est-ce que tu as appris des trucs dessus ! Dis-moi !"

"Je vais expliquer cela." répondit Abigail.

Flamme la regarda d'un air dubitatif, mais finit par accepter sa version, alors que Vassili partait.

"Tu vas jouer à Ghostbusters sans nous ?" demanda Fergus. "Pas juste ! Déjà qu'on a tout raté cet après-midi..."

"Malheureusement, Fergus - ou heureusement, peut-être - quelqu'un qui ne veut rien est bien la dernière personne qui puisse laisser un fantôme." répondit Vassili.

Ce fut Abigail qui expliqua ce qui était arrivé à Lisa. Flamme y répondit par des reniflements de haine, dans lesquels il était impossible de lire une quelconque compassion, noyée, submergée.

"Au fait," demanda Abigail, "puisque nous en sommes aux histoires, accepterais-tu de venir te battre à nos côtés ? Tu es brillante, et cela s'est su. La dame Alexandrine demande à t'engager ; ton prix sera le sien."

Elle expliqua rapidement la situation. Flamme ricana.

"Je ne me mêle pas aux combats entre vieux riches. Elle peut penser ce qu'elle veut de notre amour pour la guerre ; je ne manque pas d'adversaires que j'ai l'occasion de haïr avec mes tripes. L'ivresse du combat est là, et pas dans le sang."

"C'est à peu près ce que j'imaginais." répondit Abigail. "Je peux avoir une réponse formelle à lui présenter."

"Oh. Alors tu peux rajouter "fille bâtarde d'une harpie", pour les formalités. Mais maintenant, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais si. Salut, et j'espère que vos informations sont bonnes !"

A l'idée de demander à Alexandrine si elle voulait que l'intégrale du message soit transmis, Abigail riait toujours plusieurs minutes après le départ de Flamme.


	30. Où les loyautés vacillent

_Où les loyautés vacillent_

* * *

"Tu sais," commença Calliclès, "le sang de fée fait toujours cela. Ne vas pas t'imaginer que ton amie est spéciale, ou quoi que ce soit."

"Oh, elle l'est de toute façon." répondit Lisa. "Mais merci pour le renseignement."

Calliclès sembla peut-être imperceptiblement contrarié. "Je ne bois pas ce genre de choses. Ce ne sont que des illusions fragiles comme une toile d'araignée. Il n'y a pas de sentiments avec, aucune force."

"Je trouve mes sentiments ailleurs. Vous le savez. Vous les voyez - entendez - sentez. Il faudra que vous m'appreniez le mot, un jour, pour rendre les conversations moins gênantes."

"Dans tous les cas, j'avais raison. Tu aimes boire son sang. Et tu en voudras de plus en plus."

Lisa ne répondit pas.

"Aussi, elle pourrait boire le tien."

"Je ne veux pas lui faire goûter ça !"

"Oh non, ça n'aurait pas du tout l'effet inverse ! Souvent, même, les humains aiment ça. Mais, ce que je peux faire, tu pourrais le faire aussi. Les fées ne sont pas tellement plus que des humains, après tout. Et elle serait à toi toute sa vie."

"Pourquoi ? Elle est déjà à moi. Et je suis à elle. C'est comme ça. Un point c'est tout."

Calliclès éclata de rire. "Ma pauvre enfant, tu ne pourrais pas plus te tromper. Déjà, tu es à moi. Je te laisse sans doute un peu de liberté, mais le fait est là. Et crois-tu qu'elle t'aime ? Elle aime un souvenir de toi, de quand tu étais humaine. Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas encore remarqué que tu avais changé ; peut-être essaie-t-elle seulement de s'en convaincre. Je sais, bien sûr ; je ne te dirai pas."

Lisa ne répondit pas.

"Je peux t'apprendre, tu sais. A lire dans les pensées. Si tu demandes gentiment." Il y eut un silence, pendant laquelle il lut sa réponse, soit qu'elle essaie de la cacher, soit qu'elle ne prenne pas la peine de se fatiguer à l'énoncer. "Oh, j'attendrai. Il sera toujours temps. Nous avons beaucoup de temps à passer ensemble."

Très satisfait devant son silence, il continua. "Bien, je suppose que tu veux aller la voir ce soir."

Encore une fois, elle ne répondit pas ; mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être télépathe pour deviner la réponse.

"Tu peux y aller ce soir. Je ne dis pas que c'est la dernière fois. Mais cela l'est peut-être. Ou alors, je supprimerai ses sentiments pour toi. Qui sait ce qui me passera par la tête."

"Si vous faites cela, je lui ferai très certainement boire mon sang." Ce n'était pas une menace, ni une révolte, juste une constatation. Mais Calliclès grinça des dents.

"Je pourrais effacer ces sentiments de ta tête à toi !" s'exclama-t-il.

Lisa hocha la tête. "Oui, et ce ne serait plus moi ; alors, c'est un peu comme de me tuer. Ou, plutôt, beaucoup comme de me tuer. Mais je crois que vous ne voulez pas le faire. Sinon, ce serait déjà fait. Vous voulez me garder. Vous l'avez dit."

"Je pourrais la tuer, elle !"

Elle frissonna. "Je sais." Et rajouta, involontairement, dans ses pensées. "Je sais que vous aimez bien ses pensées aussi ; mais je ne sais pas à quel point."

* * *

"J'aime ça comme ça." expliqua Mairead. "J'entends un bruit à la fenêtre, et hop, je viens, comme dans Romeo et Juliette." Elle réfléchit. "Et d'ailleurs, tu es forte, pour sauter à le fenêtre comme ça ! En fait, je pense que je pourrais, mais je ne savais pas que toi..."

"C'est une chose de vampire." expliqua Lisa. "Ca se fait avec du sang, qu'on transforme en..." Elle s'interrompit, se rendant compte que ce n'était pas forcément le meilleur sujet de conversation possible.

"Oh." répondit simplement Mairead.

Elle était encore faible, constata Lisa. Elle ne pourrait certainement pas boire ce soir à ses veines tendres.

Elle se détesta pour l'impression de manque que cette pensée éveilla en elle.

"C'est parce que je suis un vampire," pensa-t-elle, "que c'est la seule façon dont je peux l'oublier. Sauf que non, ce serait très stupide."

"Embrasse-moi." dit-elle à Mairead. "S'il te plait."

La petite Satyre ne se fit pas prier, et Lisa pensa un instant "J'ai déjà été bien meilleure que ça aux jeux de faire semblant."

Et cela réchauffait le coeur, tellement qu'il fut presque facile de se retenir de mordre ses lèvres roses.

* * *

"Je dois partir !" s'exclama Lisa.

Mairead eut une expression de regret, mais finalement approuva. "Il ne faudrait pas que tu prennes... un coup de soleil, je ne sais pas comment vous appelez ça. Et puis, tu reviendras ! Et j'irai mieux ! Je t'attendrai toutes les nuits."

Lisa pensa "Je ne sais pas si je peux revenir, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que nous nous voyons. A chaque fois, ce sera peut-être la dernière fois.

Elle pensa aussi "Je devrais être contente que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, et pourtant, j'ai le sentiment que tu devrais me supplier de ne pas partir, et je suis triste que tu ne le fasses pas."

Et puis "Je suppose que c'est aussi une chose de vampire. Je devrais m'y habituer. Ou me battre contre. Ou m'habituer à me battre contre, à grands coups d'idées dans la tête."

Mais elle répondit juste "Au revoir." et sauta de la fenêtre.

Elle se demanda si elle allait essayer de trouver quelqu'un à boire. Elle n'avait pas encore vraiment soif, mais après ces moments avec Mairead où elle sentait son coeur battre et son corps vibrer presque comme avant, elle avait l'impression qu'une flamme le brûlait.

Ele se demanda si, comme Calliclès lui avait appris, elle allait trouver un passant seul et perdu, agripper son cou presque sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et lécher les marques de crocs ensuite, pour qu'elles disparaissent et qu'il ait l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Il serait faible pendant les jours à venir, mais personne ne s'en rendrait compte, lui avait assuré le vampire. Cela arrivait tout le temps. Surtout en hiver, où on pouvait mettre ça sur le dos d'une grippe particulièrement bien camouflée.

Elle se demanda si elle allait se spécialiser dans les méchantes personnes - et peut-être, prendre un peu plus de leur sang, juste un peu.

Elle se demanda si les docteurs qui la gardaient à l'asile étaient des méchantes personnes.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû demander à Mairead, qui elle-même aurait demandé à Vassili, mais elle n'était pas sûre que Mairead croie à l'existence de méchantes personnes.

Cela valait peut-être mieux, parce que Lisa elle-même se sentait devenir une personne pas si gentille que ça. Et peut-être allait-elle trouver quelqu'un ce soir, et...

Ou peut-être quelqu'un allait-elle la trouver.

Ce n'était même pas un bruit de pas, même pas une odeur ; c'était beaucoup plus difficile à expliquer que ça. Mais elle n'en avait pas moins l'impression que quelqu'un la suivait.

"Je sais que vous êtes là, vous savez !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse ; peut-être n'avait-elle pas été tout à fait claire.

"Vous pouvez venir pour me parler, m'attaquer, ou ce qui vous intéresse."

"Merde !" s'exclama une voix rauque ; mais son porteur sortit tout de même de l'ombre.

"Tu es..." Lisa hésita. "Flamme. Tu es une amie de Vassili."

"Je ne suis l'amie de personne !" s'exclama la petite Bonnet Rouge.

"Et que veux-tu ?"

"Il se trouve." Les mots étaient crachés avec hargne "que je voulais te suivre discrètement, pour trouver là où se cache ton maître. J'ai un compte à régler avec lui."

"Oh. Je suis désolée." Lisa n'avait jamais employée cette expression que quand elle était vraiment désolée, donc rarement. "Je ne peux pas vous y mener."

"Voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas heureuse d'avoir été repérée, ahurie."

Il y eut une vive lumière qui éclaira son visage déformé par la colère ; qui éclaira surtout son arme, épieu pointu maintenant couronné de flammes.

Lisa pensait n'avoir pas peur de la mort, mais elle eut un irrépréssible mouvement de recul.

"Peut-être que je pourrais te convaincre autrement..."

"Je suis désolée, mais non, vous ne pouvez pas." expliqua Lisa. "Parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve, alors il m'en a empêchée, en mettant un blocage là." Elle montra sa tête. "Moi je voudrais bien qu'on le tue. Mais je ne peux pas aider du tout. Il va falloir trouver un autre moyen."

"Et si je continue à te suivre ?"

"Je pense que je le sentirai. En fait, c'est peut-être même à cause de ça que je t'ai sentie ? Je ne sais pas. D'un autre côté, j'ai toujours eu des impressions comme ça, depuis quand j'étais petite, et en général j'avais raison. Ce n'est pas la première fois, d'ailleurs. En tout cas, si je sais que tu es là, je ne pourrai pas rentrer. Je suppose que quand le soleil va se lever, je vais mourir. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment contre ; enfin, juste un peu." Elle sembla réfléchir. "Ou alors, peut-être que je découvrirai que je ne veux pas disparaître, je deviendrai folle et j'essaierai de te tuer. Il m'a dit que cela pouvait arriver." Elle réfléchit encore. "Ou peut-être que je trouverai une bouche d'égoûts. Oui, probablement."

"Je m'en fiche complètement, tu vois !" s'exclama Flamme.

"J'essaie juste d'expliquer." répondit Lisa ; et elle n'était pas le moins du monde désolée, cette fois.

Flamme fondit sur elle.

Lisa ferma les yeux, essaya de se demander si elle voulait vraiment mourir ou pas, mais elle n'était pas assez rapide.

Son corps devint transparent, comme si elle voulait disparaître, ou au contraire échapper à son assaillante ; mais elle ne le faisait pas exprès. Elle aurait d'ailleurs été bien en mal de faire la même chose exprès.

"C'est stupide ! Je sais que tu es là !" s'exclama Flamme.

Et, de fait, elle n'avait pas bougé. La précision avec laquelle Flamme enserra à l'aveugle ses poignets, braquant l'épieu sur son dos, visant son coeur à travers une côte, n'en était pas moins surprenante.

Le feu lui réchauffait le dos. Ce sentiment n'avait rien d'agréable. C'était pire que de la fièvre. Cela l'empêchait de penser de la même façon, mais il y avait aussi cette douleur diffuse et sournoise, qui ressemblait plus à une migraine. Seulement, dans le dos. La moitié du dos où elle avait le coeur. Elle se demanda ce que voulait dire "graine" dans "migraine".

"Tu peux me tuer." expliqua-t-elle, faisant un effort surhumain pour garder le contrôle sur elle-même, pour ne pas plonger en avant, ou au moins essayer. "Mais il faudra aller vite."

"Alors comme ça, tu ne sers vraiment à rien !" grogna Flamme. "Tu ne me mèneras pas à lui. Tu sentiras que je suis là à chaque fois."

"J'en ai peur." répondit Lisa.

Flamme lacha ses poignets ; et la vampire bascula effectivement en avant, non pour tomber, mais pour fuir à quatre pattes, comme un animal, ce feu qui voulait la détruire et cette Flamme qui ne l'avait pas voulu.

"Ce sera pour une autre fois !" cria Flamme. "Quand tu seras prête à te battre en retour ! Ou si tu fuis encore comme ça ! Ou tout simplement un jour où je serai de meilleure humeur ! Et tu verras que nous ne sommes pas plus mauvais que vous, quand il est question de verser le sang !"

* * *

"Alors ?" demanda Ewen. "L'homme au manteau gris est-il venu ?"

"Oui." répondit la jeune fille, gênée, rougissante. "Et il est presque aussi beau que vous. Est-ce un de vos... cousins maléfiques, ou quelque chose ?"

"Et alors ?"

"J'ai fait ce que vous avez dit ! Enfin, pas tout à fait. J'ai fait tomber sa lettre, mais je n'ai pas réussi à noter l'adresse, il l'a reprise trop vite ; il se méfiait, je crois. Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que c'est un de mes cousins du second degré qui ramasse la boîte ; je lui ait dit que j'avais oublié de noter l'adresse sur une de mes enveloppes, et comme ça, j'ai pu regarder la sienne. J'ai reconnu l'écriture, et puis il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. La voilà !"

Elle lui tendit fièrement une feuille de papier sur laquelle elle avait noté l'adresse en question.

"C'est peut-être encore mieux, s'il croit qu'il a réussi à te la cacher." Ewen sourit, et la jeune fille piétina quelque peu sur place. "Il vaut mieux que tu n'essaies plus de l'approcher."

"Je ne pensais pas..." répondit la jeune fille. "Il est beau, mais il fait presque peur."

"Je crois qu'il est temps que nous nous rendions à l'adresse que tu nous as si astucieusement fournie." conclut Ewen, et il s'inclina pour un baisemain. "Tu as été adorable."

Elle rougit si fort qu'elle ne devait pas être loin de se trouver mal.

"Je peux venir avec vous ? Il est possible que je puisse encore aider..."

"Ce serait trop dangereux pour toi, je le crois."

"Je peux... avoir une adresse ?"

"Je crains que ce soit impossible. Je ne dormirai pas deux nuits au même endroit pendant longtemps ; et même cela pourrait te mettre en danger, ou moi, si cela se savait."

Elle contempla longuement Ewen qui s'éloignait par le chemin qui quittait le village.

"Vous avez brisé son coeur." protesta Lukas.

"C'est possible."

"Et vous en parlez comme si c'était normal, alors que vous l'avez manipulée !"

"En quoi ?" demanda Ewen. "Lui ai-je dit que je l'aimais ? Ai-je attenté à son honneur ? Je lui ai seulement dit la vérité, que je voulais venger ma mère, que j'étais de noble naissance. C'est elle qui a choisi de m'aider !"

"Avait-elle vraiment le choix ?"

"Bien sûr. Les humains peuvent en appeler à leur propre banalité, et ne pas même nous croire. C'est une sorte de choix, assurément."

Les fées ne peuvent en appeler qu'à leur rancune séculaire envers les Sidhes, pensa Lukas.

"Mais il est temps de se concentrer sur notre mission. Cette adresse te dit-elle quelque chose ?

Lukas réfléchit. "Rien à premier lieu, mais c'est Collioure. Il y a un rassemblement de fées Unseelie, là-bas. Cela pourrait être n'importe laquelle d'entre elles."

"C'est évident, alors, qu'il a tenté de les contacter ! Ce n'est pas pour les joindre à sa cause ; il n'a rien à craindre, et tellement plus de chances de réussir... ils doivent avoir déjà un accord." Il sourit. "Ce qui rend tout à fait légitime que nous allions fouiller dans leurs affaires. Les connais-tu ? Peux-tu me dire combien ils sont, quelles sont leurs forces ?"

"Non. Abigail m'en a juste parlé. Mais je sais qu'il y a une Trolle, et... deux ou trois autres. J'ai oublié. Un Bansidh, je crois, ou une ?"

"Et nous ne pouvons pas non plus compter sur une infiltration ; comme ceux des cheminées de fées, on les aura probablement avertis de prendre garde à nous. Mais nous trouverons un moyen."

"Peut-être aurait-elle pu nous aider." ironisa Lukas. "La jeune humaine à qui vous venez de dire que nous n'avions pas besoin d'elle.

"Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Que celle-ci n'aille pas risquer sa vie... peut-être pas sa vie, mais son existence, le quotidien de son village." Juste au moment où Lukas allait se demander si c'était un signe de gentillesse de la part d'Ewen, ce dernier expliqua "J'en trouverai une autre sur place."

"Merci de me rappeler parfois à quel point je vous déteste." grogna Lukas à voix basse.

* * *

Collioure était une jolie ville, du moins en ce qui concernait son centre-ville, manifestement touristique, mais formé de maisons de vieilles pierres. Les plages étaient de gravier ce qui, en ces mois de fin d'automne, les faisait apparaître bigarrées de noir, de brun, de blanc et de jaune, loin de l'uniformité grise des plages de sable.

L'adresse était, manifestement, un de ces petits bars dans lesquels viennent les habitués, et les touristes quand ils ont envie de voir des habitués.

Et la propriétaire, dont le nom était indiqué sur l'enveloppe - Lukas avait été envoyé consulter un annuaire local - y vivait quand il n'y travaillait pas, ce qui rendait toute tentative de visite secrète difficile.

Il aurait - peut-être - été facile d'y entrer en trombe, et de défier en duel, ou en combat rangé s'ils préféraient, toute personne qui prétendait agir au nom de Curoi McDaere. Sauf qu'il s'agissait là d'apprendre, et pas de donner des informations à l'avance.

Aussi Ewen, pour l'instant, s'était-il contenté de louer (à prix d'or, totalement injustifié pour la saison d'hiver), un petit appartement situé en face du bar, mais pas trop,et à un étage suffisamment élevé pour ne pas être vu.

C'est là qu'il montait la garde, en alternance avec Lukas.

"Nous devrions peut-être, tout simplement, demander de l'aide aux autres." proposa Lukas. "Dame Alexandrine vous accordera certainement plus d'aide, maintenant."

"Que peut-elle encore m'apporter ?"

"Abigail connaît ces gens. Vassili a des dons de voyance. Ils seraient bien plus efficaces que nous. Je ne sais pas ce que nous pouvons apprendre ici."

"Je ne veux pas compter sur les autres."

"Et moi donc ?"

"Ce n'est pas la même chose."

Lukas se retint de demander en quoi. Cela ne pouvait que tourner mal une fois de plus.

Leur attente fut toutefois plus fructueuse que le Troll l'imaginait. Apparemment, le propriétaire sortait peu, et pas pendant les périodes de surveillance, mais d'autres fées venait fréquemment lui rendre visite ; le bar pouvait bien être leur lieu de réunion.

Il y avait un vieux Bansish, aux cheveux blancs comme la neige, perpétuellement emmêlés. Il était le plus souvent accompagné d'une Trolle aux cheveux blonds pâle, presque aussi clairs que les siens. On pouvait aussi y voir un enfant Nocker, qui n'avait guère plus de huit ans.

Peut-être auraient-ils pu les suivre jusqu'à chez eux ; mais il fallait avouer que ni Lukas ni Ewen n'avaient de don particulier pour la discrétion.

Deux jours passèrent ainsi.

* * *

"Le corps avait disparu avant que j'y arrive." expliqua Vassili. "Ce qui, d'ailleurs, peut aussi bien être expliqué par un hasard malencontreux que par une conspiration internationale."

"Ou n'importe quel intermédiaire." précisa Abigail.

"Ou l'incertitude quantique." rajouta Fergus pour ne pas être en reste.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Curoi McDaere entra.

"Je vous ai trouvés." dit-il avec satisfaction. "Vous m'excuserez de ne pas avoir frappé."

Abigail se sentit trembler. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas les tuer. Normalement. Pourtant...

"Que désirez-vous, seigneur Curoi McDaere ?" demanda-t-elle, réussissant par miracle à parler de façon posée. "Il y a malheureusement peu de chances pour que nous puissions vous l'accorder ; nous sommes en guerre, après tout."

"Etes-vous sûre ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui." répondit Abigail, tout en craignant que quelque chose de terrible arrive.

"Ah, c'est bien ennuyeux. J'aimerais pourtant vous convaincre de changer d'avis." Il attira un siège à roulettes qui traînait dans un coin. "Cela ne nous dérange pas si je m'assieds ?"

"Euh, en fait, c'est-à-dire, vous seriez mieux à faire le poirier." répondit Fergus, mais comme souvent, son objection passa inaperçue.

"Vous êtes en train de préparer la guerre contre moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"En fait, non." répondit Vassili, sans mentir. "Nous parlions de tout à fait autre chose."

"Vraiment ? Pas même un peu ? Je pourrais me sentir vexé, mais en fait, ce n'est pas plus mal. Je vous prends pour des gens raisonnables. Vous n'avez rien à faire de défendre les possessions personnelles de Dame Alexandrine. Elle n'en a pas besoin. Moi oui."

"Vous nous proposez de trahir ?" demanda Abigail en fronçant le sourcil.

"Exactement ! Et j'attends vos objections comme quoi vous n'en avez aucune intention, pour les réfuter une à une !"

Il y eut un long silence.

"Allez-y ! Peut-être lui avez-vous juré fidélité et obéissance en tous points ? Non, rassurez-moi. Vous n'êtes pas assez stupides pour ça. Qu'il soit évident que je parle de vous deux" - il lorgna le Pooka - "vous trois à la rigueur, et absolument pas des gens qui vous accompagnaient ce soir-là. Le prince Ewen veut venger sa mère, et je ne lui reproche rien. La revanche personnelle est une excellente motivation. Je l'ai exercée de nombreuse fois, dans mon glorieux passé, même si pour des obligations magique que vous connaissez, cela commence à devenir du passé très reculé. Je pourrais vous en raconter les détails, ou même vous en offrir un exemplaire si vous comprenez le gaelique ancien, mais je sens que cela ne vous intéresse pas, malheureusement."

Il y avait quelque chose de profondément troublant à voir leur ennemi se vautrer dans leur chaise peu confortable, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"J'ai moi-même des projets de cet ordre pour le futur." continua Curoi. "Ce gamin me contrarie, à monter tout le monde contre moi, mais je peux respecter ses projets.

"Allez-vous me dire que vous n'avez pas tué sa mère ?" demanda Abigail d'un ton ironique. "Dans ce cas, vous auriez pu dissiper le malentendu plus tôt."

"He bien, s'il le dit, je dois le croire ; il la connaissait mieux que moi, mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Je n'aurais pas pu, de toute façon, comme vous le savez. C'est exactement à cela que je veux en venir. Des objets dont j'ai un besoin urgent. On me les refuse. Cela se termine en bain de sang, là où tout aurait pu se régler aimablement ; et il me reste même une infime fraction de ma fortune passée à offrir en compensation. Cela peut arriver ici aussi, et je compte sur vous pour l'empêcher."

Il tendit la main vers une coupe de fruits, attrapa une pomme. "Cour de lumière, je suppose qu'elles ne sont pas empoisonnées ?" Abigail lui lança un regard choqué, et il croqua en expliquant "J'ai moi-même pris cette habitude. Ma très chère empoisonneuse en plaçait toujours quelques coupes strétégiquement placées, pour me débarrasser des espions et des squatteurs. On n'imagine pas le nombre de personnes qui sont prêtes à manger des pommes qui ne leur appartiennent pas."

Abigail voulut répéter une fois de plus qu'une collaboration ne les intéressait pas, mais elle fut interrompue.

"Admettons !" lança Fergus. "Admettons que la mère d'Ewen, ça ne soit pas grave, parce que c'est une Sidhe, et..." il fixa bravement Curoi "on sait ce que ça vaut, en moyenne. Mais vous avez kidnappé les amis de Lisa ! Et _ça_, ça ne pourra jamais se faire pardonner ; sauf à supplier à genoux devant nous dans une piscine de spaghetti (et vêtu d'une combinaison, sinon on ne pourra pas manger les spaghetti, ensuite)."

"Oui. Je l'ai fait. En les prenant pour des chimères errantes. Vous admettrez que j'aurais en ensuite une belle occasion de les reprendre avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ce que le Pooka essaie d'expliquer," traduit Vassili, "est que nous n'avons aucune amitié pour vous."

"En avez-vous donc pour la comtesse Alexandrine ? C'est elle qui risque de transformer en massacre ce qui aurait pu être une aimable transaction commerciale. Tout ça pour la forme et pour la gloire."

"Et par solidarité."

"Oui. Aussi. Mais si elle est solidaire avec le petit prince et pas avec moi, ce n'est qu'une question de Cour, donc de forme."

Abigail constata, dans un coin de son cerveau, qu'ils jouaient son jeu. Il était en train de réfuter leurs arguments, un à un. Et, si elle avait confiance en son coeur et en son esprit pour ne pas se laisser influencer, il y avait une autre possibilité.

Tout à fait naturellement, elle s'adressa à Vassili, en remplaçant la moitié de ses mots par de longs "biiiip" qui auraient pu marquer de la censure, dans une mauvaise série télé.

"Ne *biiiip* tu pas que *biiiip* est *biiiiip* pour *biiiip* ?"

Vassili lui répondit, sur le même ton. "J'y ai *biiiip* *biiiiip*."

Fergus les regardait d'un air estomaqué ; on sentait très bien sa frustration d'être exclu de la conversation. On sentait moins celle de Curoi ; mais son visage n'indiquait pas malgré tout une flamboyante et immédiate compréhension.

Abigail en fut rassurée. D'après le ton de Vassili, ses regards, et la structure globale de sa phrase, il avait eu la même idée qu'elle, sans doute avant. Curoi était de l'étoffe des légendes, mais Vassili était le meilleur magicien qu'elle ait rencontré. S'il lançait un contresort, si elle le faisait en même temps... de la magie de conviction puissante pouvait être lancée par la force des mots, mais elle n'était pas irrévocable.

D'un autre côté, Lukas et Ewen avaient semblé doués au combat, et ils étaient deux aussi.

"Vous ne comprenez sans doute pas cela," reprit Abigail, "mais la comtesse a confiance en nous."

"Mais moi aussi, j'ai confiance en vous !" s'exclama Curoi. "J'ai confiance en votre intelligence ! Et, si vous voulez une preuve : l'objet que je recherche est un manteau en plumes de Celaeni. C'est joli. Ca brille. C'est rare. Cela peut voler, éventuellement. Voilà, maintenant vous savez ; si vous voulez réduire ma quête à néant, il vous suffit d'aller le chercher et de le détruire. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi le petit ne l'a pas déjà fait. Je ne pensais pas que son sens de la propriété allait si loin, surtout en ce qui concerne les affaires d'un de ses vassaux."

"Il pouvait voire cela comme une façon de vous retrouver." supposa Abigail.

"Oh, vraiment ? Et à quoi cela peut-il l'avancer ?"

"Vous ne semblez pas vouloir vous battre vous-même."

"Exactement. Et parce que je ne peux pas, justement, me battre moi-même. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez le frisson du combat, demoiselle, mais c'est un des sentiments les plus frustrants possibles. D'accord, il est possible que je perde, il est possible que mon armée doive battre en retraite. Que le petit m'inflige une égratignure ? Non."

"Et c'est juste pour l'ivresse du combat que vous conspuez tant cette malédiction ?"

"Je pourrais vous dire oui. Mais ce serait un mensonge. Pas que j'aie quoi que ce soit contre le mensonge, mais vous ne me croiriez pas."

"Combien de guerres vous faudrait-il, ensuite ?"

"Une pour chaque doigt de la main," fredonna Fergus en suggestion, "et les revanches ensuite !"

"Je vous que vous vous laissez tenter !" s'exclama Curoi avec un sourire qui était, estima Abigail, une très acceptable imitation d'honnêteté. "J'ai un royaume à reprendre. Idéalement, une petite série de duels. Moins idéalement - et donc très probablement, nous savons comment va le monde - une guerre, suivie du massacre humiliant des survivants. Pas _tous_ les survivants, naturellemment. En fait, quand j'y réfléchis, si nous supposons un instant que j'ai réussi - ne vous y opposez pas, cela me fait trop plaisir - si la nouvelle arrivait par hasard avant moi au royaume du Munster, il est possible que certaines personnes pensent soudainement à égorger les imposteurs en question, croyant me faire plaisir. Ca ne marcherait pas."

Il prit un air pensif. "Il est possible qu'eux-mêmes préfèrent ça plutôt que de me croiser, aussi. Enfer, toute cette planification... enfin, que je ne me gache pas mon propre plaisir !"

Il fixa à nouveau Vassili et Abigail : "Combien de guerres, disiez-vous ? Cela fait une ! Je ne cherche pas plus, vraiment ! Croyez-moi, après une bonne guerre de reconquête, les autres doivent sembler bien fades, à côté. Je ne dis pas qu'on ne viendra pas me provoquer, c'est certain, mais... des gens qui auraient aussi provoqué mes usurpateurs, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne compte pas !"

Abigail allait souligner à quel point elle était peu convaincue, Fergus allait probablement faire remarquer un point vital de la cuisson des aubergines _bien_ plus intéressant que la conversation courante, mais Curoi ne leur en laissa pas le temps. "Mais il vous faut une liste complète, n'est-ce pas ? Il faudrait que je rajoute les meurtres plus personnels." Il se mit à compter sur ses doigts. "Si vous collaborez, je veux bien être généreux envers eux ; je me contenterai de ceux qui ont tué mon empoisonneuse dont je parlais tantôt." Il eut un grand sourire engageant. "Cela fait des siècles que je l'attends. Cour de lumière ou pas, vous ne refuserez pas à un prince son droit à la vengeance personnelle, n'est-ce pas ?"

S'il n'avait pas été un Sidhe, c'est le genre de discours que Fergus aurait pu tenir, pensa Abigail, aimable, et rhétoriquement exagéré et d'apparence si franche... quelque chose la fit tiquer, cependant.

"Si cela fait des siècles..." commença Abigail, hésitante.

"Oui, ce seront leurs incarnations suivantes. Mais, dans ce cas, c'est un droit, parce que elle, he bien, n'a pas eu cette chance d'une nouvelle vie."

Abigail frissonna. Ce dont Curoi parlait était une des plus grandes peurs des fées. Le prince féérique ne semblait pourtant pas vouloir leur épargner les détails. "Oui, du fer froid." énonça-t-il avec solennité. "Et si vous vous demandez qui en recourrait à de telles extrémités pour me faire souffrir ; c'est moi qui étais visé, bien sûr. Cela ne signifie pas que je lui ai demandé de prendre ma place, pourtant."

Ce métal pouvait détruire définitivement l'âme d'une fée ; c'était pire encore que de succomber à la banalité, qui n'était qu'un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars. Ce n'était pas non plus la mort des humains, les atomes qui retournent à la terre, les idées qui retournent à l'humanité. C'était une vraie fin, incapable d'engendrer quoi que ce soit.

Le fer était le métal de la fin, pensa Abigail. La stabilité, la mort Ce vers quoi tendait chaque atome, par fusion ou par fission. L'absolue entropie en même temps que l'absolu ennui.

Elle était sûre que Vassili expliquerait la chose autrement, par les symboles magiques, l'âge de fer, le fer des armes et de la violence sans esprit. Chaque fée avait sa vision du monde. Mais pour elle, c'était cela. L'acier n'était pas la même chose. L'acier avait du carbone, qui est signe de vie. mais ce fer pur... il y en avait dans le coeur des electro-aimants de certains laboratoires. Il y avait peu de limites aux détours qu'Abigail était capable de faire pour les éviter.

De tous les âges, les chasseurs de fées les plus acharnés et les mieux renseignés en avaient utilisé, bien sûr. Mais l'idée qu'une fée puisse en tuer une autre de cette manière était rejetée par toutes les âmes, même si l'histoire en montrait des exemples irréfutables.

"Les tuerez-vous de la même manière ?" demanda la Nocker d'une toute petite voix.

"Pas tout de suite." répondit Curoi, le visage passionné. Puis, reprenant un grand sourire "Vous ne me direz pas que j'essaie de vous mentir ! Je vous en prie, aidez-moi."

Ce fut à peu près à ce moment qu'il tenta de les ensorceler. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être n'était-ce que sa nature de Sidhe.

Vassili était un magicien. Il était capable de déjouer un sort en en apercevant les fils, cette toile d'araignée de mots et de magie qui se nouait autour d'eux, de les trancher ou les déplacer subtilement, jusqu'à ce que la cible soit perdue.

Abigail en était bien incapable ; sa magie était rudimentaire et pratique, et ne lui permettait pas de tels exploits. Son seul moyen d'y échapper était de faire appel à tout ce qui, en elle, était ordinaire, ennuyé, blasé, et ne pouvait même pas se poser des questions sur la magie, sans même parler d'y croire. Plus elle vieillissait, et plus elle avait l'impression que cette tendance était là, en elle n'attendant qu'une faiblesse pour lui dévorer le coeur et l'esprit.

Et maintenant, voilà qu'elle l'appelait contre la magie d'un autre.

(Juste un peu avant que Vassili lance le sien, pour ne pas l'altérer lui. Il reconnaîtrait à l'expression de dégoût de son visage. Il saurait.)

Et cela marcha - ou peut-être que Curoi n'avait pas vraiment essayé de leur lancer un sort après tout - ou peut-être Abigail ne lui accordait-elle le bénéfice du doute que parce que cela avait un peu marché.

"Qu'essayez-vous de faire ?" demanda-t-elle froidement. "Vous voulez que nous ayions confiance en vous maintenant ?"

"Ah non, c'est le contraire !" s'exclama Curoi en souriant. "Vous n'avez pas confiance, donc il faut que cela tourne de laide manière, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Nous ne vous aiderons pas !"

"Pour moi, ou pour dame Alexandrine ?"

"Juste pour nous." répondit Fergus, avec un grand sourire. "Bon vent ! Ne tombez pas en repartant, comme on dit aux petits enfants !"

"Quelle différence cela ferait-il ?" demanda Abigail.

C'était censé être de l'ironie ; cela ressemblait beaucoup à de la curiosité.

"Eh bien parce que, s'il ne s'agit que de fidélité envers la noble dame, il y a encore un objet que je dois trouver, une fois que je vous aurai écrasés. Vous êtes doués pour trouver des choses, parait-il ? Il y a un certain cornet à dés qui m'appartient - mais nous verrons combien vous prendrez comme paiement quand cette guerre sera finie et que nous nous serons serré la main, n'est-ce pas ?"

Même quand il ne faisait que franchir une petite porte dans une université, il donnait toujours l'impression d'une tornade d'automne, quand il se déplaçait, de feuilles qui tourbillonnaient dans le vent ; Abigail se concentra sur cette impression de froid, et de folie solennelle, pour ne rien trahir par les traits de son visage.

* * *

"Bip." annonça Abigail à Vassili, après avoir entendu suffisamment longtemps pour penser que Curoi ne pourrait pas les entendre. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle souhaitait exprimer ce qu'elle pensait à haute voix.

"Bip." lui répondit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

"Bip biiiip !" renchérit le Pooka en faisant mine de s'éventer comme une dame des temps passés qui allait se trouver mal.

"Penses-tu qu'il sait ?" demanda Abigail.

"Pas tout." répondit Vassili. "Sinon, il l'aurait pris, je pense. Cela n'a pas l'air de vouloir l'arrêter."

"Oh." réagit brusquement Fergus. "Oh. celui-là !"

"Voilà pourquoi tu as si bien camouflé ta réaction." constata Abigail avec un sourire en coin. "Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre."

"Comment ça, de bizarre ! C'est tout à fait naturel pour moi de ne pas me souvenir ; si tu jouais plus, tu verrais plus de cornets à dés dans ta vie, et pour toi aussi, ils se fondraient dans un bienheureux concept global ! Pourquoi celui-là, et pas celui que j'ai bricolé avec un cône de glace pour jouer au monopoly ?"

"Vassili," demanda Abigail, "est-ce que son sort a marché ? Parce que nous pourrions, effectivement, faire comme il a dit, et détruire celui-là, sans même trahir la comtesse. Mais je n'en ai pas envie. J'ai le sentiment que cela serait injuste."

"Je ne sais pas." répondit Vassili. "Mais je ne serais pas d'accord, de toute façon. Je comprends mieux, maintenant."

"Quoi donc ?"

"Il m'a été remis par un mort, quoique indirectement, et il est sous ma charge. Ce sont les mots qu'on m'a donnés : emmené à l'extérieur et remis aux fées, dans cet ordre. Ce qui a même surpris les commanditaires. Je pense que son propriétaire souhaiterait qu'il aille à un endroit où il ait un sens. Que ce soit pour aider Curoi McDaere, ou dans un autre but que nous ignorions encore... dans tous les cas, peut-être, sous couvert de l'aider, pourrions-nous lui faire donner des détails sur cet objet."

Abigail hésita. "Et si c'était bien la volonté du porteur... tu comptes le lui rendre ?"

"Toujours." répondit Vassili d'un ton grave. Puis, avec un sourire "Mais il n'a pas précisé que je ne devais pas lui faire payer cher pour cela, n'est-ce pas ?"


	31. Où on court beaucoup pour un mot de pass

__

Résumé des épisodes précédents :

Curoi McDaere a exigé de Dame Alexandrine une bataille, pour gagner l'objet qu'elle détient, et qui lui permettrait de se libérer de sa malédiction. Ewen, toujours accompagné de Lukas, tente de ruiner ses plans, et découvre, à Collioure, un groupe de fées que Curoi a contactées. 

* * *

Ewen avait fini par accepter l'idée qu'ils avaient besoin de plus de renseignements. Ils avaient mieux à faire que de rentrer à Perpignan ou au Soler, aussi Lukas avait trouvé l'unique cybercafé-imprimante de la ville, s'était installé à un des deux ordinateurs, et avait envoyé à Abigail un mail bref pour savoir ce qu'elle pouvait leur dire des fées de Collioure.

Puis il avait trouvé un mail d'un ami qui l'intéressait sur ses disponibilités pour les jours à venir, et il avait bien entendu répondu par la négative, en soupirant.

Un autre de ses amis de l'équipe de rugby lui avait envoyé un lien vers une video qu'il avait regardée avec un peu de nostalgie. Cela faisait envie, mais cela ne pouvait pas le distraire de ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

Alors qu'il voulait vérifier une dernière fois, la machine lui avait demandé son mot de passe. Bien sûr, il le lui avait donné. Cela lui prenait, quelquefois.

Le mot de passe avait été refusé.

Il l'avait mal tapé, sans doute. Ce n'était pas rare. Il n'était pas si habitué que ça à l'utilisation d'un ordinateur.

Mais en l'occurence, ce fut son instinct de guerrier qui l'emporta sur des habitudes d'étudiant. Il se leva brusquement.

L'autre ordinateur, derrière le sien, avait l'air inoccupé ; on n'entendait rien, on ne voyait rien. Mais l'intuition de Lukas ne l'avait pas trompé : un gamin d'une extrême maigreur était assis à l'ordinateur, ou plutôt accroupi sur la chaise, ses genoux remonté, dissimulé derrière l'écran massif. Ses mains semblaient effleurer le clavier sans faire le moindre bruit.

Et ils le firent pour faire disparaître une fenêtre qui ressemblait de façon suspicieuse à celle de son université.

C'était le gamin Nocker, et Lukas eut un instant de panique. Qu'il soit venu ici pour l'espionner, ou que ce soit une coincidence... il était pourtant certain que personne n'avait pu lire son mot de passe par-dessus son épaule. A moins qu'il y ait un miroir caché...

"J'ai entendu ton mot de passe ! Et maintenant, je vais pouvoir envoyer des lettres d'insultes et de rupture à toutes tes petites copines !"

Lukas voulut saisir l'enfant par le col, mais il plongea entre ses jambes, et partit en courant ; le Troll se retourna, et fonça à sa poursuite.

Le temps de regarder la direction qu'il avait prise, l'enfant avait déjà sur lui quelques longueurs d'avance. Il était si frêle, si facile à perdre des yeux...

Lukas réussit à garder sa trace dans le dédale des rues, pourtant ; mais pas à regagner du terrain sur lui, tellement ces virages perpétuels le freinaient.

Finalement, l'enfant n'eut plus d'autre choix que de prendre la direction de l'Eglise, de la contourner ; les seuls chemins à partir de là menaient à la plage et à la digue, et comme il était hors de question de nager en cette saison, il n'y avait plus d'issue.

Mais Lukas n'allait pas l'attendre là, et lui laisser une occasion de devenir invisble ou de disparaître autrement ; sur ce chemin dégagé, il allait plus vite que lui. Il était presque à sa hauteur, maintenant.

L'enfant courut le long de la grève. Lukas comprit ce qu'il allait faire, et eut un grognement d'impuissance. Se faufilant à travers les planches et les cordes qui en barraient l'accès à la saison d'hiver, il s'enfuit le long de la falaise.

Il y avait là un petit renfoncement que les touristes pouvaient prendre l'été, pour aller voir la mer. Bien sûr, on le fermait quand les vagues étaient trop fortes, ou quand la température baissait suffisamment pour qu'un bain devienne dangereux.

Les deux conditions étaient réalisées, ce jour-là.

Lukas, pourtant, brisa à la force des poignets la corde qui lui semblait retenir l'édifice, et s'engagea à la suite du gamin.

Encore une fois, son adversaire avait choisi un terrain favorable ; le chemin était très étroit, et alors que l'enfant pouvait y courir sans peine, le Troll devait sans cesse veilleur aux endroits où il mettait ses pieds, s'assurer que ses épaules n'allaient pas s'accrocher à une saillie.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il commençait à éprouver du respect pour son adversaire. Ses méthodes étaient par trop déloyales. Ce n'était pas non plus de la crainte, non. Mais disons qu'il commençait à le voir comme un membre du groupe contre lequel ils luttaient, et plus comme un enfant.

Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il se sentirait autorisé à le battre comme plâtre, pourtant, et ce même sur cette digue où aucun témoin ne pourrait le surprendre.

Sa fureur s'était calmée, laissant la place à un cuisant sentiment d'échec. Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il allait abandonner, pourtant, et il avançait touours, à pas le plus rapides et précautionneux possibles, sur la digue étroite. De temps en temps, une vague glacée venait frapper la falaise, le mouillant entièrement, mais cela ne l'ébranlait pas. Cela le ralentissait, seulement. Mais, comme il pouvait le constater quand la courbure de la falaise leur permettait de leur voir, celui qu'il poursuivait perdait du temps aussi. Pas de la même façon que lui. Il lui arrivait de faire une pause brusque, d'attendre, et une vague frappait devant lui, comme s'il pouvait les prévoir.

Il était à peine éclaboussé.

Lukas commençait à avoir très froid, sans compter que ses pieds mouillés glissaient de plus en plus à chaque pas. Cela avait probablement été le but poursuivi, pensa-t-il. Il s'était fait prendre dans un piège.

Pourtant, il n'abandonna pas. Il ne revint pas en arrière. Ce chemin ne pouvait pas être si long, n'est-ce pas ?

Petit à petit, il perdait du terrain.

Le bout arriva enfin, les vagues cessèrent de s'abattre sur ses os gelés, mais l'enfant était hors de vue.

Il voulut se maudire lui-même, se trouver ridicule. Mais pas tout de suite. Pas avant de s'être assuré qu'il ne restait plus aucune solution. Il ne renoncerait pas si facilement.

Bien sûr, l'enfant avait laissé des marques de pas dans le sable rude. Mais ensuite, il rejoignait la rue...

Il y avait des gouttes d'eau. Des marques. Apparemment, il n'avait pas réussi à ne pas être mouillé _du tout_.

Lukas partit à toute vitesse dans cette direction, se réchauffant autant qu'il le pouvait par la chaleur de ses muscles qu'il n'avait plus besoin de restreindre, maintenant.

Il le vit ; il le vit rapidement tourner le coin d'une rue. Il fonça.

Le gamin le fixa.

Ce n'était pas le regard d'une bête traquée, constata Lukas.

L'enfant lui tira la langue.

Il avait un plan, quel qu'il soit.

"Nous avons une affaire à régler." s'exclama le Troll. Avant de se diriger vers lui. Calmement. Et pas par le chemin le plus court.

Bien sûr, le piège pouvait être _autre chose_ qu'une trappe physique. Ou qu'un témoin caché, qui penserait à une agression et défendrait l'enfant. Mais cela valait déjà la peine de se prévenir contre ces possibilités-là.

Et cela devait être cela, car l'enfant eut une grimage de dépit, et repartit dans une autre rue.

Lukas le suivit. A petites foulées. Il était trop fatigué pour faire plus ; mais cela suffirait, maintenant.

Sauf si le Nocker entrait en toute hâte par la porte d'une maison blanche.

Lukas n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu maintenant, bien sûr ; il pouvait au moins encore sonner à la porte.

"Qui est-ce ?" Une femme vient lui ouvrir, le regarda d'un oeil soupçonneux.

Lukas invoqua tout ce qui lui restait de bonne humeur après sa petite aventure ; ce n'était pas beaucoup.

"Enchanté, madame. Mon nom est Marc Marchand. Est-ce votre fils qui vient de rentrer ? Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais il a fait des modifications à un de mes comptes informatiques ; pourriez-vous le convaincre de les défaire ? Je suppose que ce n'était qu'une blague, mais c'est finalement assez ennuyeux pour moi."

Lukas pensait avoir pris suffisamment de précautions oratoires pour éviter ce qui se passa justement. Le visage de la femme se ferma brusquement.

"Vous êtes encore un de ses ennemis venu pour l'accuser de choses qu'il n'a pas commises, c'est ça ?"

"Madame..."

"L'univers entier est jaloux, parce que mon fils est plus brillant que n'importe qui ! Mais si vous continuez à l'accuser injustement, j'appelle la police ; et la commissariat est juste au coin ! Je vous assure qu'après ce qui lui est déjà arrivé, ils le prendront au sérieux !"

Juste derrière le bâtiment, le Nocker avait tenté de le provoquer ; rien de surprenant, après tout.

La femme lui claqua la porte au nez.

* * *

Réfugié dans sa chambre, l'enfant écouta ce qui se passait dehors. Exactement ce qu'il avait prévu, bien sûr.

Envoyer des mails de rupture était, comme il s'en était vanté, une de ses grandes spécialités. Mais là, à lire le dernier post, il y avait clairement bien mieux à faire.

"Au fait," écrivit-il avec le compte de Lukas, envoyé à l'expéditeur du mail précédent, "pendant que je suis là, pourrais-tu nous envoyer les plans de combat de dame Alexandrine ? Nous aimerions agir en synchronisation avec elle. Si tu pouvais répondre vite, je pourrais transmettre dès ce soir. Merci."

Et voilà ! Il ne lui restait plus à espérer qu'elle répondrait avant que le Troll ait eu le temps de le contacter pour lui raconter sa petite aventure ! Comme si cela pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre que celui Curoi lui avait parlé ! Un Troll inconnu dans cette ville, et qui écrivait à la diplomate de la cours du Soler, encore !

Le cercle de l'enfant avait juré de ne jamais se mettre au service d'un noble ; mais ce n'était pas la même chose de vendre des services en étant grassement payé pour cela, et sans prendre le moindre risque soi-même, n'est-ce pas ?

En sifflotant, il retourna à ses projets actuels. Il était certain de pouvoir faire des arbalètes qui pourraient tirer de si loin qu'il serait impossible de voir le tireur ; encore moins de riposter, bien sûr.

Si les informations pouvaient apporter un gros bonus au prix, he bien, ce Curoi pouvait bien les avoir.

S'il n'était prêt à y mettre qu'un petit bonus... he bien, il pourrait en avoir une partie. Peut-être.

Il ne fallait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, n'est-ce pas ? Bah, même si cela ne lui rapportait rien, cela restait très satisfaisait.

Le Troll avait été entièrement ridiculisé, après tout.

* * *

Lukas, désappointé, s'en fut en quête d'une cabine téléphonique ; il y avait peu de chances pour qu'Abigail fût chez elle, et si elle avait un téléphone portable, il n'en connaissait pas le numéro. Mais il pouvait, au moins, la prévenir de l'accident...

Ca y est, maintenant, il avait le temps de se maudire.

Il y avait un petit jardin attenant à la maison, invisible du chemin qu'il avait pris. Presque instinctivement, il examina les chances de rentrer par là. Le grillage était haut, et semblait fragile ; en bref, ce serait facile, mais tout le voisinage le saurait.

Il aperçut un chien dans le jardin, couché sous un buisson ; son pelage semblait miteux, abimé en plusieurs endroits.

En y réfléchissant, cela pouvait avoir été fait à coups de ciseaux.

Lukas passa la main sous le grillage, jusqu'à toucher le chien en question. Il eut un frisson, mais ne protesta pas.

"Tu as un maître bien cruel." murmura-t-il. "Ce n'est peut-être pas à moi de parler."

Le chien eut l'air abattu. D'un mouvement de tête méprisant, d'un aboiement bref, il répondit. "Ce n'est pas mon maître qui m'a fait ça ! C'est le fils de la maîtresse !"

"Oh." répondit Lukas. "Il a mal agi envers moi aussi."

"Cela ne m'étonne pas."

"M'aiderais-tu à prendre ma revanche ?"

"S'il était blessé, la maîtresse ne me pardonnerait jamais !"

"Non, non !" protesta sincèrement Lukas. "Je n'ai aucune intention de blesser un enfant. Par contre, j'ai très envie de faire échouer un projet qui lui tient à coeur. Pourrais-tu répondre à quelques questions pour moi ?"

Le chien répondit par l'affirmative, sa langue pendant en une ébauche de sourire.

* * *

Abigail consulta une dernière fois ses mails avant de repartir pour le Soler. Autant elle était parfaitement capable de bricoler des mécanismes qui marchaient dans un lieu féérique, autant elle n'avait pas encore réussi à leur faire recevoir Internet.

Ce n'était pas sa dernière chance d'expliquer qu'elle existait encore à son directeur, et aux autres personnes qu'elle ne verrait pas cette semaine dans le monde des humains, mais pas loin.

Elle trouva deux mails de Lukas. Le premier lui demandait tous les renseignements qu'elle pouvait donner sur le rassemblement de fées Unseelie de Collioure ; le second était une sorte de post-scriptum qui réclamait tout ce qu'elle savait sur le plan de bataille d'Alexandrine.

"Au fait, pendant que je suis là, pourrais-tu nous envoyer les plans de combat de dame Alexandrine ? Nous aimerions agir en synchronisation avec elle. Si tu pouvais répondre vite, je pourrais transmettre dès ce soir. Merci."

Il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait dans ce message.

Lukas rédigeait lentement, mais sûrement. Il n'était pas le genre à en oublier la moitié la plus importante. Peut-être Ewen lui avait-il demandé de le rajouter ? D'où cette volonté de "transmettre" les renseignements. Elle se demanda si Lukas était le genre qui laissait les gens lire par dessus son épaule, ou s'il détestait ça.

Elle pouvait imaginer Ewen détestant tellement la technologie moderne qu'il n'avait pas d'adresse e-mail à lui. Mais dans ce cas, ne se serait-il pas vanté d'utiliser lui-même la magie pour contacter Alexandrine ?

Il y avait là quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Cela ne l'aurait pas surprise si Lukas et Ewen s'étaient disputés... Mais non, Lukas n'aurait pas menti de cette façon.

Elle compta les possibilités sur ses doigts. Soit, effectivement, Lukas était troublé, et laissait cela influencer son écriture. Soit quelqu'un avait accès à ses messages. Le compte de l'université n'était pas bien difficile à pirater, et elle savait qu'au moins l'un des membres de la Fraternité de Collioure en était capable. Elle n'imaginait pas Curoi utiliser de telles méthodes, ni aucun Sidhe aussi ancien.

Mais Curoi pouvait contrôler les esprits. Il avait déjà essayé avec eux.

Etait-ce seulement possible ? Lukas était un Troll guidé par un serment, et Ewen haïssait Curoi de tout son coeur... Mais si Lukas détestait vraiment Ewen autant qu'il le montrait parfois...

Ou alors, Abigail elle-même était en train de devenir paranoïaque.

Et quand elle y réfléchissait bien, toutes ces possibilités n'étaient pas mutuellement exclusives.

L'envie de savoir la vérité la caressait comme une flamme. De fait, c'était un sentiment qu'elle ressentait presque en permanence, mais plus encore maintenant. Si Lukas avait eu un téléphone portable, elle aurait pu le contacter... mais non, s'il était contrôlé, cela n'aurait pu que donner l'alarme.

"Du calme, ma fille." se dit-elle.

Ce n'était pas utile de se complaire dans des questions vaines et sans réponses.

Elle ne savait pas si Lukas était faché avec Ewen, s'il avait été piraté par la Fraternité, s'il était contrôlé par Curoi, ou si elle avait tout simplement fait un échec critique dans sa capacité à reconnaître les schémas mentaux des gens ? Peu importe ; elle répondrait d'une façon qui la ferait gagner de toute façon.

Et peut-être, de surcroit, répondrait à ses questions.

Elle imagine Lukas lire son texte, et le transmettre à Ewen, ou pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils les attaquent sans réfléchir. Mais ils devaient être assez informés sur leurs capacités, ne pas les sous-estimer.

Elle imagina Curoi McDaere lire son texte. Serait-il possible de le décourager de s'allier avec la Fraternité, et de saper sa confiance en eux, si c'était déjà fait ?

Elle imagina l'enfant Nocker de la Fraternité - Tab, ou Kilian Maurel chez les humains, se rappela-t-elle - lire son texte. S'il pouvait se sentir légèrement vexé, cela ne serait pas plus mal.

Et si, à la réponse, elle pouvait deviner dans quel cas elle se trouvait, ce serait encore mieux.

Trois niveaux de lecture et un bonus. Elle avait déjà fait pire, se dit-elle en commençant à rédiger.

__

"Lukas,

La Fraternité de Collioure est une communauté de Sidhes Unseelie connue pour sa haine des nobles ; ils en tirent un grand sentiment de supériorité. Je ne peux pas pour autant garantir qu'ils ne se sont pas alliés avec Curoi McDaere. Ils demanderaient un prix pas forcément honnête, et je pense que tôt ou tard, ils le trahiraient. Leurs principes sont réels, et ils se croient probablement assez rusés pour ne pas en subir les effets négatifs. Malheureusement, on ne peut exclure que cela ait mal tourné pour nous avant..."

Elle parla de Tab, le Nocker, brossa en quelques mots sa ruse et sa sournoiserie, et décrivit ses capacités informatiques comme "presque égales aux miennes". C'était un mensonge éhonté. Tab, en ce domaine, lui était probablement supérieur. Mais cela ne changerait rien si Lukas recevait effectivement le mail, vu comme il connaissait peu le point de comparaison. Et elle ne pouvait pas manquer une occasion d'amener Curoi à le sous-estimer - ou de l'énerver proprement, si c'était lui qui finissait par lire.

Elle parla aussi de Strakh et Calla, le vieux Bansish et sa fille Trolle. Il avait la réputation d'un grand magicien. C'était aussi quelqu'un qui haïssait les nobles suffisamment pour même refuser de parler à ceux qui leur étaient associés, même si c'était en général sa fille qui les défiait en duel, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle exagérait peut-être un peu de ce côté, mais cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Elle mentionna aussi Griselle la Boggan, à la langue prompte aux médisances, aux mains habiles à la cuisine et au bricolage, et aux autres usages amusants, disaient les rumeurs.

Ceci dit, comme elle était à peu près sûre que si quelqu'un lisait cela, ce serait Tab, il était moins amusant d'en dire du mal.

Elle s'excusa ensuite de ne pas avoir plus de détails sur les plans d'Alexandrine ; mais elle s'y rendait justement le soir même, et pourrait lui donner tous les détails la prochaine fois qu'elle lui répondrait.

Il ne restait plus qu'à s'assurer que c'était bien Lukas qui lui parlait - et, le cas échéant, s'il s'était brouillé avec Ewen ou pas. Elle pensa un instant à lui demander comment allait sa romance avec Ewen - mais non, il serait trop facile d'émuler un silence offensé.

Et puis, s'il lisait ce message, il pourrait lui en vouloir un peu.

A la place, elle demanda avec une inquiétude marquée si le Sidhe avait été un peu moins odieux récemment. Si Curoi ou la Fraternité lisait cela, ils les croieraient désunis, et si c'était Lukas - il répondrait honnêtement.

Elle relit son mail, l'envoya. Elle se sentait en guerre.

(Mais c'était toujours peut-être de la paranoïa.)

* * *

"Est-ce que vous avez tout dit à Guillaume ?" demanda Sophie. "Sur les fées, les vampires, les fantômes, et tout ça ?"

"Et les mages." précisa Vassili. "Et quelques autres. Non."

"Est-ce que je peux lui en parler ?"

"Non, évidemment. Qui ça, au fait ?"

"Guillaume Noël ! Il était là, l'autre jour, quand on a vu Flamme. Il cherchait Abigail."

"Ah oui, son protégé. Mais non, surtout pas. Ce serait trop rapide pour lui. Et dangereux pour nous."

"Mais c'est tellement frustrant, de ne pouvoir en parler à personne !"

"Je ne suis pas Calliclès. Tu _peux_ en parler. C'est juste que... - il sourit - nous n'aimerions pas cela."

"Avez-vous aussi cela ? Des engagements qui vous interdisent de me dire tout ce que vous savez ?"

"Pas le moins du monde. C'est mon choix personnel."

"D'être un salaud ?"

Vassili eut un grand sourire. "Il paraît. Oh, ma nature profonde doit jouer un peu, mais je ne saurais te dire dans quelles proportions."

Sophie était furieuse. "Et si je le disais à tout le monde ! Et si je vous dénonçais, à des... chasseurs de fées, ou des choses du genre !"

"Alors," poursuivit Vassili avec un rictus encore plus large peut-être, "il n'y a pas de mots pour dire combien tu le regretterais."

Sophie frissonna, mais elle n'avait plus l'intention de se laisser faire.

"Pourquoi ? Vous êtes une organisation ultra-puissante, maintenant ? Je croyais que vous ne pouviez même pas vous débarrasser d'un seul vampire ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle savait qu'elle voulait mettre Vassili en colère ; sans pouvoir l'expliquer, elle savait aussi que c'était _elle_ qui éprouvait ce sentiment, sans l'ombre d'un doute, pas quelqu'un qui jouait avec sa tête.

Cela avait quelque chose de bon, même si elle savait aussi, avec une parfaite lucidité, que tout ceci se terminerait en désastre.

"Oh non. Bien sûr que non. Qui sait, un simple humain est peut-être plus fort que nous. Mais pas toi, parce que ton âme est à moi."

Il semblait que Vassili allait éclater de rire.

Sophie craqua et lui envoya une gifle.

Il l'esquiva sans effort, et murmura doucement. "Ne fais plus ça. Vraiment pas. Tu pourrais te blesser. Plus que tu ne crois. As-tu d'autres questions ?"

"Tu ne répondras pas."

"Oh, tu peux essayer tout de même."

Sophie se sentait écrasée à nouveau, mais sa fureur n'en était pas diminuée, au contraire. Elle avait craint, au début de sa crise, qu'il la déteste, et maintenant, elle regrettait que cela ne soit pas le cas. Elle voulait tellement trouver quelque chose qui le ferait réagir !

"Oui, tu peux essayer ça aussi." souffla-t-il.

Sophie serra les dents.

"Mais un peu de créativité, je t'en prie." Oh, comme elle le détestait.

"Je ne devrais plus jamais revenir ici !" dit-elle à haute voix.

"Ce serait contrariant." répondit Vassili. Et pour quelqu'un qu'elle détestait, cela n'aurait pas dû la faire sursauter d'espoir ainsi.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

Mais elle ne reçut pas le mot de consolation qu'elle attendait.

"Je devrais choisir quelqu'un d'autre." dit-il. "Et elle ne serait peut-être même pas aussi intéressante que toi ; pas au début, du moins."

Non, il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Si son absence pouvait le contrarier même un tout petit peu...

Elle tourna les talons et se promit de ne pas répondre à cela, de ne plus le voir, de ne plus lui parler.

(Pour au moins les vingt-quatre prochaines heures.)

* * *

Abigail, en rentrant chez elle, tomba sur son message de répondeur.

"Espèce d'imbécile !" s'exclama-elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Fergus. "Ton répondeur a encore oublié ton anniversaire ? Je comprends le choc émotionnel. Bon anniversaire, au fait !"

"Je ne parle pas de lui, mais de la personne au bout du fil. Pour une fois." Elle soupira. "Fergus, si par hasard quelqu'un prenait connaissance de ton mot de passe et s'enfuyait en se moquant de toi, que ferais-tu ?"

"Je l'insulterais en retour, tout en lui lançant un objet tranchant avec une main, une grenade avec l'autre, et en changeant mon mot de passe avec ma queue ! J'ai bon ?"

"Ta queue est la partie de ton corps la plus intelligente ? Ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant. Dans tous les cas, tu y _penserais_. Tu ne le poursuivrais pas, histoire qu'il ait le temps de le changer en premier ! Je m'attendais à du piratage plus... subtil, je dois dire."

Fergus ne répondait pas, mais les murs de sa chambre lui semblaient des interlocuteurs plus que valables pour un sujet aussi universel. "Ou alors, au moins, on se crée une autre adresse e-mail pour prévenir ! On n'utilise pas un répondeur de téléphone qui sera peut-être consulté après ! Oui, tu vas dire que c'est juste moi, mais justement, c'est à moi qu'il écrivait ! Si je n'avais pas été aux aguets..."

"Et paranoïaque ?" suggéra Fergus.

"Exactement ! Si je n'avais pas été tout ça, j'aurais pu transmettre des renseignements très importants à nos ennemis !"

"Je suis entièrement d'accord ! Je suggère qu'on remplace la plus grande partie des cours de la fac par des cours sur comment créer une adresse e-mail ! Et ceux de tous les autres niveaux ! Par contre, pour garder constant l'aspect "vivre dangereusement" et ne pas rendre la vie trop sûre et ennuyeuse, il faudrait rajouter aussi des cours de saut dans les précipices..."

Abigail était tellement remontée qu'elle était plus prête à accepter les propositions de Fergus qu'à remarquer qu'il racontait n'importe quoi ; ce qui était agréable, mais aussi légèrement inquiétant.

"Bien, maintenant, je suis sûre, au moins..." soupira-t-elle, enfin calmée. "Après tout, cela nous donne une chance unique de tromper l'adversaire. Fergus, je vais avoir besoin de ton assistance." Elle sourit. "Je vais devoir beaucoup mentir, les jours prochains."

"Tu verras ! Je suis prêt à déclarer à Chuck Norris que son sac à main attire les soupçons d'homosexualité !"

"Je ne doute pas que ce sera passionnant." Son sourire s'atténua. "Malheureusement, je dois attendre qu'il m'ait répondu ; et j'ai auparavant des choses moins réjouissantes à faire."

* * *

"Comment va-t-elle ?" demanda Abigail à Rosinda.

"Je ne saurais pas dire." répondit la mère de Mairead. "Elle est faible, c'est certain. Elle me répète qu'elle a connu pire, et je pense que c'est vrai... mais d'un autre côté..." Elle sembla chercher ses mots. "C'était, vous savez, des maladies normales. Là, personne ne détecte rien d'autre que de l'anémie, et nous savons tous que c'est la disparition de Lisa qui est la cause de tout, mais..." Elle hésita. "Elle ne veut rien me dire. Et même s'il lui est arrivé d'être malheureuse, bien sûr, elle venait toujours se décharger sur..." Elle reprit. "Je préfère supposer que c'est parce qu'elle a vieilli, et pas parce que c'est plus grave cette fois-ci. Avez-vous une idée ?"

Abigail eut un sourire d'excuse. "Je crains de ne pas la connaître depuis suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir vous rassurer ou vous inquiéter. Et bien sûr, c'est à propos de Lisa, mais si elle ne veut pas vous raconter les détails... je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de le faire."

"Evidemment. Je comprends. Non, je ne comprends pas ! Elles s'aimaient tant, et elle part, d'un coup, sans prévenir personne !"

"Elle y a été forcée." expliqua Abigail. "Silvana s'inquiète pour elle, et c'est une part de son mal."

"C'est déjà plus que ce que je savais." souffla Rosinda. "Mais comment peut-elle être forcée ? Je veux dire, ses parents me semblaient... conservateurs sur certains points, mais gentils, ils ne les auraient pas empêché de se revoir juste parce que ce sont des filles... elle hésita. Ou si ? Mais Silvana serait déjà chez eux à leur crier dessus ! Qu'est-ce qui peut être assez inexorable pour les séparer, si ce n'est pas le manque d'amour. Est-ce la loi ? Oh, je vais devenir folle de ne pas savoir !"

"Je pourrai peut-être la persuader de vous en parler ?" suggéra Abigail.

Bien sûr, c'était impossible, et elle pensait en secret "Peut-être pourrait-elle élaborer un mensonge suffisamment convaincant pour empêcher ses parents de s'occuper de cette affaire ; pour les rassurer, peut-être, même."

"Ce serait... oh, essayez, je vous en prie."

"Puis-je la voir ?"

"Evidemment !" Rosinda sourit. "Non, pas seulement pour la promesse que je vous ai faite. Aussi parce que c'est bon pour elle de voir des gens. je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas le cas, il y a mon mari et moi, bien sûr, son frère et sa soeur, des amis de classe... elle voit beaucoup de gens pour une malade, vraiment ! Mais je ne sais pas si elle est habituée du tout à être seule."

* * *

"Comment vas-tu ?" demanda Abigail, nerveuse.

Les manifestations sincères et socialement acceptables d'inquiétude n'avaient jamais été son fort.

"Plutôt bien, vraiment." répondit Mairead. "Je pense que je pourrais retourner à l'école ! C'est le médecin qui ne veut pas ; plus parce qu'il a peur que ce soit contagieux que parce que je suis trop faible, vraiment."

"Et quand seras-tu à nouveau si faible que tu ne pourras pas bouger ?" demanda Abigail.

"Je... on fait attention." répondit Mairead, d'un ton timide, ou peut-être coupable.

Fergus aurait appelé rouleau compresseur de la morale l'attitude qu'arborait Abigail maintenant ; c'était d'ailleurs peut-être bien sorti du socialement acceptable. "He, je comprends que vous... que vous vouliez ça, mais tu es vivante, et je pense qu'elle veut que tu existes en dehors d'elle, et je pense que c'est ce qu'elle veut aussi. Sinon, vous avez toutes les deux changé plus que je le pensais."

"Je sais. C'est juste difficile de savoir ce que nous pouvons faire exactement."

"Si ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude, alors pas de problème." dit Abigail sans y croire vraiment. Elle hésita. "Que vas-tu dire à tes parents ?"

"Je ne veux rien leur dire !" s'exclama Mairead. "Je ne veux pas les inquiéter, et c'est ce que fera tout ce que je leur dirai ! Je vais aller mieux, c'est tout, et il n'y aura plus de problèmes !"

Abigail sourit presque. "Je suppose que c'est pareil pour eux que pour moi. Cela fait du bien de te voir. C'est toujours plus joyeux que ce que l'on attendait."

"Au fait !" s'exclama Mairead. "Je suis contente de pouvoir te demander ! Quand vous battez-vous exactement ? J'ai oublié !"

"C'est ce week-end, mais..."

"Laissez-moi venir avec vous !"

"Mairead, tu ne peux pas te battre. Je dirais bien _dans ton état_, mais tu ne peux pas te battre du tout.

"Oh, mais je n'essaierai pas ! Je resterai derrière, et je soignerai les blessés. Je peux faire ça exprès, maintenant. Lukas m'a expliqué. Je veux vous aider !

"C'est dangereux !"

"C'est bien pour ça que je veux vous aider !" Son visage avait une expression de défi. "Je voulais y aller. Depuis le début."

"Techniquement, nous devrions y aller aussi." fit remarquer Mortimer. "Il a été un mauvais hôte avec nous. Cela mérite réparation.

"Tu vois ! C'est personnel. C'est toi qui le disais : je dois faire ce que je veux de ma vie ! Je suis une fée, et je suis de la cour de lumière ! Je veux t'aider, et Fergus, bien sûr ! Et Lukas et Ewen ! Est-ce qu'Ewen s'en remet ?"

"Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis."

"Tu vois ! C'est une raison supplémentaire pour laquelle je dois y aller. Je veux prendre de ses nouvelles, et c'est certain qu'il sera là ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?"

Abigail eut l'air embarrassé. "Je considère déjà que c'est par ma faute si... pour ce qui s'est passé avec Lisa. Ce vampire, au début, est venu pour nous..."

"Moi pas. C'est entièrement sa faute à lui. Mais là, c'est moi qui choisis."

"Je me sentirais coupable envers tes parents, alors."

"Ca, je comprends." répondit Mairead. "Mais je viendrai quand même. Je ferai juste attention. Et tu sais, si tu ne veux pas demander à mes parents que je vienne avec vous ce jour-là, ce n'est pas grave ! Je vous rejoindrai ensuite ! Je rejoindrai Dame Alexandrine, et je ferai comme si je ne vous connaissais pas !"

"Ca ne change rien." répondit Abigail d'une voix douce. "Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit."

"Tu verras !" s'exclama Mairead. Elle leva les mains. "Mage blanc, !"

* * *

Lisa n'était pas venue la nuit précédente. Ni la nuit d'encore avant.

Mairead n'en avait pas mieux dormi.

Quand elle entendit le tapotement familier à la vitre, elle sauta sur ses jambes pour venir ouvrir.

"Tu es venue, tu es venue !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Oh, j'avais peur ! Que s'est-il passé ? Il t'a gardé prisonnière ?"

"Je ne sais pas." répondit Lisa. "Je veux dire, il ne m'empêche pas de sortir ; je me réveille avant lui de toute façon. Et des fois je viens, mais je m'arrête en bas de la fenêtre. Et des fois, je ne viens pas du tout. Et je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je me sens violente et que j'ai peur de te blesser. Ou parce qu'il a mis quelque chose dans ma tête pour m'en empêcher. Cela pourrait être pire. Cela pourrait être parce que je veux que tu m'attendes. Je ne pense pas. Je ne suis pas sûre."

Mairead ne répondit pas ; elle prit juste Lisa dans ses bras.

"Je t'aime." murmura la petite vampire. "Toujours. Je n'ai pas l'impression que cela disparaisse ; mais cela change d'une façon qui ne me plait pas..."

Elles s'embrassèrent, et pendant longtemps, elles ne parlèrent pas ; que ce soit pour remarquer des changements, ou des choses qui n'auraient pas changé, Mairead avait l'impression que cela lui faisait peur.

"Tu sais !" s'exclama-t-elle brusquement. "Tu te rappelles le prince féérique qui avait enlevé Mortimer et Sharky ?"

"Oui !" Lisa ne pouvait plus les voir, mais elle fit quand même un geste de la main vers leur couchette habituelle. "Bonjour. Ou, plutôt, bonne nuit. Heureusement que Calliclès ne me souhaite pas bonjour avant d'aller me coucher. Ca serait vraiment bizarre." Elle reprit. "Et il va se battre contre la comtesse Alexandrine. Ce samedi."

"Mieux que moi, je vois. Et je vais y aller aussi !"

"Comment ?"

"En tant que médecin ! Je vais aider."

Il y eut un reflet presque féroce dans le regard de Lisa, alors qu'elle murmurait, d'une voix douce. "Ne te fais pas tuer."

"Aucune chance !"

"Si c'était la nuit, je viendrais. Je veillerais sur toi. Je ne laisserais personne te blesser. Je suis forte, maintenant. C'est peut-être la seule bonne chose. C'est peut-être pour compenser le fait que je sois faible de l'intérieur. Dans tous les cas. Ne meurs jamais pendant le jour. Parce que je ne pourrais pas être là."

"J'essaierai du mieux que je peux !" s'exclama Mairead en riant. Et Lisa, autrefois, aurait pu sourire à cela, tranquillisée. Mais elle n'était pas sûre de se rappeler comment on faisait ; alors, elle fit semblant.


	32. Où l'on veut mentir efficacement

_Où l'on essaie, s'il faut mentir, de le faire efficacement_

* * *

Abigail lut une dernière fois ses mails avant de rentrer dans le palais d'Alexandrine. Elle pouvait construire de la technologie qui y fonctionnait correctement, mais pas qui interagissait avec des ondes d'origine extérieure. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupée de cela, passant peu de temps à la Cour ; mais si elle envisageait d'y faire un séjour plus long, il le faudrait vraiment.

"Je me demande si c'est un effet tout à fait volontaire du système de défense, ou un effet secondaire indésirable... à l'idée de demander une audience à Dame Alexandrine rien que pour ça, je baille d'avance !"

"Oh, je le ferai pour toi, si tu peux te passer quelques heures de mes talents ! Je ferai ma plus charmante révérence, je baverai la bouche ouverte, puis je viendrai te répéter mot pour mot tout ce qu'elle aura dit, aussi fidèlement que j'aurai transmis ta question, qui était quoi, déjà ?"

Abigail haussa les épaules. "Plus tard. Peut-être, après tout. Ce pourrait être amusant."

Elle avait reçu une réponse. Le texte envoyé avait été coupé ; c'est ce que Lukas faisait habituellement. Bien sûr, Tab avait dû fouiller dans toute sa boîte mail. Les remerciements étaient sobres. Le mail se terminait par "Et je préfère ne pas parler de lui. Avec un peu de chance, tout ceci sera bientôt fini."

Le ton était globalement juste. Il était bon, ce gamin !

Bien sûr, Lukas l'avait avertie. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait reconnu à coup sûr que ce n'était pas lui, sinon. Ses soupçons auraient persisté. Il n'avait pas cité le nom d'Ewen ni son titre, par exemple. Mais c'était fait d'une façon qui semblait naturelle.

Il fallait maintenant qu'elle soit aussi douée, et qu'elle ne dévoile pas qu'elle _savait_.

Elle ne rappela pas la date, par exemple. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait fait.

"Qu'est-ce qui les pousserait le mieux à ne pas s'allier avec Curoi ?" demanda-t-elle à haute voix. "Surévaluer nos forces, pour les effrayer ? Ou au contraire les sous-évaluer, pour les convaincre que ça n'aurait aucun intérêt, même pour affecter Dame Alexandrine ? Les deux ont leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients..."

"Surtout, ne leur dis pas que nous avons du alien sex pollen ! Ils viendraient pour participer à l'orgie, ou du moins pour prendre des photos !"

"Il faut aussi envisager la possibilité qu'ils transmettent ses informations à Curoi McDaere, par rancune ou contre un prix conséquent..."

"Dis-leur que j'ai prévu de lui lancer encore des cailloux dessus ! Cette terrible menace le fera fuir, j'en suis certain !"

"Je repense," dit Abigail, pensive, "à cette légende que Tamara nous a racontée. Il accompagnait l'armée de la reine Maeve, qui traversait un défilé. On avait tendu une embuscade, et des soldats ont commencé à leur envoyer de grosses pierres. Mais Curoi McDaere avait de petits cailloux dans ses poches. Il les a envoyés en l'air, à coups de pichenettes, et ils ont fait basculer les rochers derrière la tête de ceux qui les avaient lancés. Pas sur eux, bien sûr. Il était déjà maudit, à cette époque."

"Parfait ! Comme ça, on pourra inventer un nouveau jeu à base de jonglage avec des petits cailloux sans se faire mal ! Ca sera palpitant, je le sens !"

"Ahhhh," s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix joueuse, "tu es là pour m'aider, pas me déconcentrer ! Pooka, fais ton office, aide-moi à mentir !"

"Je n'ai même pas le droit de te dire que c'est Mal ?"

"Oh non, non, ce serait la vérité ! Comment oserais-tu ?" Elle fronça le sourcil. "Je ne veux pas parler de mes catapultes ! Ca serait le plus logique pour moi ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils trouvent un moyen de les détruire !"

"Dis-leur qu'elles sont entièrement en métal et en pierre ! Comme ça, ils oublieront complètement leurs torches pour les brûler, et ils seront ridicules avec juste leurs pioches et leurs chalumeaux pour lesquels ils ne trouveront pas de prises de courants ! Et surtout, oublie de mentionner le poil à gratter : avec un peu de chance, ils viendront nus."

"C'est que cela pourrait marcher..."

"Mes techniques de combat préférées consistent à donner de grands coups de canne sur la tête, aussi tu devrais absolument préciser que nos techniques de combat consistent à ne pas frapper nos adversaires. Ils seront confus ! Oh, pendant que j'y suis, précise que Vassili va leur lancer à tous des sorts de confusion pour qu'ils confondent leurs amis et leurs ennemis, et donc, leur seule solution pour aborder la bataille consiste à ne combattre que les gens qui ne leur tapent pas dessus ! Y compris eux-mêmes ! Oh, tu as vu le joli paradoxe logique que je viens de faire ?"

"J'aime tes idées, Pooka !"

"Tu vas leur dire ça ?"

"En fait non. Ils n'y croiraient pas. Mais tu pourras le proposer dans la véritable réunion stratégique. Il suffit que l'un d'entre eux ait le même cerveau que toi, pour qu'il soit nécessaire de trouver un moyen de le contrer."

"On ne peut rien contre les paradoxes logiques ! Et quoi d'autre... Oh, dis-leur que Dame Alexandrine va sortir avec le machin que cherche Curoi en tant que drapeau, juste pour le narguer ! Et là, on y met une imitation caoutchouc avec juste un peu de glamour pour les tromper, et une fois qu'ils nous l'ont volée, il ne leur reste plus que leurs yeux pour pleurer des larmes amères et nous envoyer des regards qui tuent sauf qu'on n'est plus là !"

"Je vais exagérer notre nombre d'espions. Soit ils seront directs dans leur approche, soit, pour ne pas se faire repérer, ils devront utiliser de la magie lourde. Les deux sont possibles pour Curoi McDaere, et les deux nous laissent un avantage stratégique. Dans tous les cas, il faut les encourager à insister sur des défenses contre ce que nous n'avons pas prévu... voyons, combien de membres de leur armée sont-ils hypnotisés ? Serait-il possible de leur faire croire que nous travaillons sur une technique pour briser cette influence ? Oh, et bien sûr, je suis censée m'adresser à Lukas. parlons-lui un peu du sort de Portail qu'il n'a pas !"

"Eh, tu ne fais rien de ce que je dis, c'est pas juuuuuste ! Je suis sous-payé en tant que génie stratégique, et si je ne sers à rien, je dois être encore plus payé !"

"Tu ne fais pas rien ! Tu m'aides à penser !"

"Oh." La queue de Fergus décrit un point d'interrogation. "Je suppose que c'est moi qui ai le rôle le plus important dans ce combat, alors. Ce qui est, indépendamment de tout le reste, une bonne nouvelle."

"Bien !" s'exclama Abigail. "Il est temps d'aller maintenant se renseigner sur les véritables plans, histoire d'aller les déformer plus tard ! Je crois que je pourrais en venir à aimer ce travail !"

* * *

Liew vint chercher Abigail et Fergus à l'entrée, comme d'habitude.

"Que se passe-t-il ici ?" demanda Abigail.

"Les gens s'entraînent, et reforment leur réserve de magie... la routine... Et chez vous ?"

"Oh, Tab de la Fraternité de Collioure a réussi à pirater le compte informatique de Lukas et a demandé des renseignements sur les plans de Dame Alexandrine. Je pense qu'il veut les vendre à Curoi McDaere."

"Quoi ?"

"Donc, bien évidemment, je lui en ai donné des complètement faux."

Liew poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

"Elle leur a raconté tous mes magnifiques plans pour les asperger à coups d'aphrodisiaques et transformer le combat en orgie géante ! Maintenant qu'ils sont prévenus, ils vont tous venir avec des préservatifs, et _ça_, c'est injuste !"

"Par contre, je n'ai plus aucun moyen de contacter Lukas," poursuivit Abigail, l'ignorant.

"Nous devrions pouvoir réserver un messager s'il y a des choses urgentes à dire. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions beaucoup de... de forces à rassembler."

Abigail hocha la tête. "Oui. La Cour d'Ombre a toujours été trop divisée chez nous pour que nous nous demandions exactement dans quel sens penchait l'équilibre."

"Et samedi, nous aurons la réponse à cette question fatidique ! Je suis si excité ! On devrait en faire une émission de télé-réalité."

Liew se retourna, sa voix plus sèche qu'ils ne l'avaient entendu.

"Non ! Samedi, nous saurons ce qui arrive si nous affrontons Curoi McDaere - si vous l'affrontez, car je ne serai pas là. Je crois que dame Alexandrine n'a pas confiance dans mon courage, et le pire est qu'elle a sans doute raison. Mais c'est une légende vivante !"

"Il ne peut pas nous tuer..." dit doucement Abigail. "Je comprends que la cour d'Ombre sera au sommet de sa puissance. Unis pour une fois, si la Fraternité s'allie à lui aussi, et la Dame Noire. Et cette armée de chimères, dont certaines auraient pu être à nous. Mais Curoi... que compte-t-il faire, personnellement ?"

"Ce n'est toujours pas leur vraie force." répondit Liew. "C'est bien plus que ça."

"He bien..." Abigail haussa les épaules. "Je suppose que leur vraie force est de n'affronter que quand ils sont en nette position de supériorité, par rapport à d'habitude. Je les comprends. Je ferais pareil. Si j'avais pour habitude de déclencher des guerres au lieu de les empêcher, je veux dire."

"Et tout ça pour un simple objet magique. Il y aura peut-être des morts. Cela en vaut-il la peine ? Pourquoi ?"

Liew posait les questions qu'Abigail s'était elle-même posé, que Curoi était venu leur poser...

Elle aurait voulu que quelqu'un soit là, de plus loyal qu'elle, plus naïf, plus honnête, pour répondre que Curoi était prince de la cour d'Ombre, qu'Alexandrine était vassale d'Ewen de la cour d'Occitan, et que Curoi avait tué sa mère. Et qui n'ajouterait pas "peut-être" après.

"Je tiens à faire remarquer que Curoi McDaere est réputé pour une carrière internationale de kidnappeur de requins, mauvais coiffeur, et individu contrariant en général. Et pour cela, il nous faut absolument l'arrêter, ou au moins de foutre de sa gueule en essayant !"

Abigail sourit. "Ce qu'il a dit. Exactement."

Mais Liew ne semblait pas convaincu, et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

* * *

"Voilà !" s'exclama Tab. "J'ai pensé qu'avec ça, Curoi ne pourrait pas nous refuser un petit bonus, à la fois en glamour solide et en bonne monnaie !" Il lança un coup d'oeil à son texte imprimé. "Quand même, des catapultes en métal et en pierre peuvent lancer des charges beaucoup plus lourdes, mais elles doivent être infernales à déplacer ! Ils ont quoi, des éléphants ?"

"Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec cette collaboration." dit Strakh d'une voix calme.

"Ce n'est pas une collaboration ! Nous sommes juste payés, et bien payés ! Sans compter que ce qu'on a fabriqué, avec Griselle, c'est juste trop fun. Et ça serait pareil pour Calla et toi si vous acceptiez ! Franchement, vous allez sur un champ de bataille, vous écrasez des nobles et leurs servants à coups de poings ou de magie, et vous êtes _payés pour ça_. J'ai du mal à voir les points négatifs de la chose."

"Il y a de puissantes forces magiques à l'oeuvre." expliqua Strakh. "Vous l'avez vu. Vous avez senti sa puissance. Voulez-vous donc lui donner plus de pouvoir ? A côté de lui, Alexandrine est une jolie poupée !"

"Et si nous refusions, et qu'il les récupérait sans nous, nous serions bien avancés !" s'exclama Griselle. C'était une Boggan d'un peu plus de vingt ans, aux formes plantureuses, au sourire moqueur. "Au moins, de cette façon, il y a moyen d'apprendre quelques autres détails bien croustillants, ou même utiles, et de les revendre à ses ennemis ensuite !"

"D'autres Sidhes, probablement..." murmura Calla.

"Et qu'importe ! D'autres personnes à arnaquer !" s'exclama Tab avec un grand sourire.

C'est à ce moment qu'on frappa à la porte. Griselle aurait dû se réjouir d'avoir un client en cette période peu faste. Ce n'était pourtant pas le bon moment.

"Entrez !" s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix engageante qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'elle utilisez avec ses amis. "Que voulez-vous boire ?"

Lukas passa par la porte d'entrée, et l'atmosphère s'assombrit de plusieurs crans.

"Que voulez-vous ?" demanda à nouveau Griselle, beaucoup moins avenante. Lukas l'observa. Il ne l'avait jamais vue sortir ; c'était le membre de la petite communauté qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ou l'une d'entre elles, en tout cas. Il y en avait peut-être d'autres.

Elle était jeune, le visage parsemé de taches de rousseur. Lukas, curieux, leva la tête pour regarder enfin les autres de près. Il n'avait jamais réalisé combien la Trolle était grande. Elle devait bien faire une demi-tête de plus que lui. Et les rides de Strakh semblaient tracer sur son visage des symboles incompréhensibles.

"Puisque vous le proposez, un café."

"Et si nous ne souhaitions pas servir les gens de la Cour de Lumière ?"

"Dans ce cas, je réviserais mes ambitions, bien sûr. Et si cet enfant me donnait le nouveau mot de passe par lequel il a remplacé le mien ? Je suppose qu'il s'est bien amusé à envoyer des lettres de rupture à toutes mes petites amies, comme prévu - maintenant, j'en aurais à nouveau besoin."

"C'est une menace ?" demanda Calla.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ?" demanda Lukas. "Non, pas de menace ni de rétribution. Juste une demande polie. Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures. Bientôt, je cesserai de rire. Ceci était une menace."

"Et vous croyez que je vais vous le rendre, comme ça !" s'exclama Tab, "alors que nous sommes en guerre contre vous !"

Lukas eut un sourire.

"Tu savais, en lisant mes documents privés que j'étais lié à la comtesse Alexandrine. Mais j'ignorais ton camp, merci d'avoir précisé. En remerciement, je n'insisterai plus sur mon mot de passe. Abigail pourra probablement me le retrouver, de toute façon."

"Chiottes du diable !" jura Tab.

Sa fureur ne parvenait pas à dissimuler son sentiment d'avoir fait une erreur. Plusieurs de ses amis le regardaient d'un air de réprobation, et cela n'arrangeait rien.

"Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !"

"Tu m'as battu, la première fois, dans un duel d'astuce. Je suis content d'avoir pris ma revanche. Même si l'épreuve était sans doute moins difficile."

"Ca ne suffit pas ! Je te provoque en duel, proprement, selon les anciennes règles !"

Les mots restaient sous-entendus, et Lukas aurait pu refuser. C'était déshonorable pour lui d'accepter d'affronter un enfant si jeune.

Mais s'il refusait, cela l'était pour eux deux. Non seulement il paraissait lâche, mais son adversaire pouvait en bon droit se sentir blessé.

Certains auraient apprécié cette occasion de partager l'humiliation, mais ce n'était pas le genre de Lukas.

"Si tu veux."

"Avec un enfant !" Calla renifla. "Affronte plutôt quelqu'un de ta taille ! Ce serait un plaisir pour moi. Pour toi aussi, si tu n'es pas lâche."

"C'est mon combat !" cria Tab, furieux. "Je suis plus que capable de vaincre cet hippopotame et de le faire s'écraser à terre. A condition que je puisse utiliser mes armes et que je fixe mes conditions !"

"Vraiment ?"

"Evidemmment !"

"Quand et où ?"

"Dès demain si tu veux ! Et pour le lieu... He, je ne vais pas te dire où je serai ! Ce serait trop facile, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tu vas à l'école, n'est-ce pas ? Dix-sept heures trente, après la sortie, mais avant la fin !"

"Parfait ! Arrange-toi pour avoir une montre à l'heure, sinon, tu ne sauras même pas que tu meurs ! Mais tu as aussi le droit de demander pitié ; au premier qui renonce !"

Calla semblait hésiter.

"Je ne laisse faire cela que parce que je pense qu'il peut gagner." dit-elle finalement. "Et si tu le sous-estimes, tant pis pour toi."

Griselle soupira. "Ah, vraiment, les garçons..." Elle s'adressa à Lukas. "Si vous êtes tous les deux en vie après, vous aurez votre café. Mais sinon... disons juste qu'aucun des deux cas n'est dans votre intérêt."

* * *

"Ahmed. Penses-tu que les émotions et les désirs soient nécessaires à l'existence ?"

"Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Vassili, je suis un fantôme. Je suis fait de ces choses !"

"Je sais. C'est une question purement philosophique. J'aurais dit que oui, parce qu'un être sans but ne fait rien. Mais si le but peut être imposé de l'extérieur... Tu sais que les fées se nourrissent de cela."

"Mais vous ne nous mangez pas," plaisanta Ahmed, "ou alors, j'ai encore des choses à apprendre."

"Non. Ce ne sont pas tellement les sentiments en soi. Plutôt... leur essor, leur création. Pour nous, les fantômes sont en quelque sorte cristallisés. Mais pas éteints, pourtant. Ils ne nous blessent pas de la façon dont le font les émotions qui stagnent."

"Blesser ? A ce point ?"

"Peut-être pas. Peut-être est-ce juste trop triste. Par contre, des gens que je connais ont rencontré un homme entièrement heureux, ou du moins satisfait, qui n'a plus rien, ni désir, ni sentiments. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai compris à leurs descriptions. Et lui nous fait mal."

"Un ermite ou un ascète ?"

"Non, non. Eux peuvent être un terrain très fertile, au contraire. Mais à leur description, je dirais quelqu'un dont les émotions ont été arrachées."

Il fixa intensément Ahmed.

"Comment ?"

"Les fées peuvent faire cela. Je te disais, c'est notre nourriture. Mais cela ne donne pas la même chose. Cela les remplace par du désespoir, et c'est peut-être pire encore, mais cela peut guérir."

"C'est ce que tu fais, avec cette fille ?"

"Non ! Certainement pas !"

"Elle semble désespérée, pourtant."

"Ne crois pas ça. Son espoir vibre. Avec la peur et l'émerveillement, l'horreur et la curiosité. Elle connaissait à peine cela, avant !"

"Mais elle n'est pas heureuse."

"Non. Il existe des fées qui peuvent se baigner dans le bonheur, qui y font naître des rêves. Pas moi."

"Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre la différence..."

"Si tout se passe bien, quand j'en aurai fini avec elle, c'est le monde entier qu'elle verra avec émerveillement, peur et espoir."

"Et donc, tu fais ça par altruisme ?"

"Certainement pas ! Je le fais parce ce genre de gens sont nécessaires. Si j'étais altruiste, je tâcherait de la rendre heureuse et ennuyeuse."

"Et pour te nourrir de tes émotions ?"

"Et pour transformer ses émotions en magie, oui. Cela va sans dire." Il sourit. "J'en ai particulièrement besoin, avec toutes ces batailles qui nous attendent. Mais tu sais, peut-être que je l'aurais fait quand même."

Il resta rêveur.

"Mais en ce qui concerne notre homme entièrement heureux et probablement ennuyeux..."

"Ou pas tant que ça. J'aurais dû le rencontrer. Il est trop tard, maintenant"

"Oui, peu importe. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?"

"Parce que je me demande qui fait cela, et pourquoi ! Cette personne peut nous blesser rien que d'être à nos côtés. Etait-elle une victime, ou une arme ? Calliclès aime nos émotions, mais elles ne lui sont pas nécessaires, je ne pense pas que ce soit contre lui. Et si vraiment c'est une attaque, que se passerait-il si on appliquait cela à une fée ? Cela pourrait-il détruire son essence ?" Il leva les yeux. "Que se passerait-il si on appliquait ça à un fantôme ?"

"Je ne sais pas..." Ahmed semblait troublé. "Peut-être disparaîtrait-il, peut-être son côté sombre prendrait-il le dessus. Je ne sais pas. Je n'essaierais pas. Mais s'il pouvait disparaître... oh, ce serait une libération que certains espèrent ! Et si c'est la seconde solution... que se passerait-il si quelqu'un était possédé par son côté sombre ?" Son visage se déforma soudain. "Mais ce serait aussi très dangereux. Pouvait-il souffrir encore ? Resentait-il la douleur sans même pouvoir désirer qu'elle s'arrête ?"

"Je ne sais pas !" répondit Vassili, d'un ton de regret.

"Mais tu aurais essayé."

Vassili approuva.

"Il est mort, donc. Loin de mon monde."

"Oui. Mais il pourrait y en avoir d'autre. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être que je m'inquiète pour rien."

* * *

"Et alors ? Comment tu les connais, toi ?"

Sophie décida qu'à défaut de dire la vérité à Guillaume, elle pouvait toujours être sincère.

"Vassili et moi, nous avions des cours en commun. Nous n'étions jamais d'accord sur des questions... philosophiques, voire théologiques, peu importe. Ce qui compte : je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Il m'a jetée."

"Et, ne le prends pas mal, mais tu... enfin, tu essaies encore, ou tu essaies juste de rester amis ?"

"Nous ne sommes pas amis !" protesta Sophie. "Pas du tout ! Il se trouve que... je lui ai déjà rendu service, et il m'a déjà rendu service, et nous avons... des gens que nous n'aimons pas en commun, et... aussi, ils ont des activités qui m'intéressent..."

"D'accord." dit Guillaume d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle n'avait pas à continuer. Sophie eut une brusque réalisation.

"Mais je n'ai pas du tout répondu à ta question, là ! Non, si je regarde, j'essaie encore, et il se moque de moi !"

"Oh." Guillaume sembla embarrassé, comme s'il regrettait d'avoir posé la question en premier lieu. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais voulu que cela devienne si personnel. Sophie n'eut pas la moindre pitié.

"Et il joue avec moi, et je reviens quand même, parce que je voudrais, même une fois, pouvoir jouer avec lui aussi, et parce que je veux _savoir_."

"Savoir quoi ?"

Guillaume avait manifestement accepté le fait qu'elle avait besoin de parler, même si elle ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

Et il posait même de bonnes questions.

Savoir pourquoi il lui plaisait. Savoir si elle était _vraiment_ tombée amoureuse de lui ou s'il avait lié son âme par des moyens magiques. Savoir à quel point il se moquait d'elle. Ou savoir quand ce maudit vampire qui les manipulait allait reposer _définitivement_ dans son cercueil. Mais ce n'était pas que ça, bien sûr. S'il n'y avait pas eu... quelque chose, entre elle et Vassili, se serait-elle adressée à eux quand un vampire aurait bouleversé sa tête ? Non, certainement pas. Aurait-elle eu raison ? Non !

Peut-être était-ce plus compliqué que ça.

"Tout !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était levée, les joues rougies, brûlantes maintenant. Guillaume souriait, et il se moquait probablement d'elle.

"Je suis ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-elle d'un ton amer.

"Non !" répondit Guillaume, et il semblait sincère. "Pas du tout."

* * *

"Tu vas marcher !" s'exclama Abigail d'un ton autoritaire. "Tu _vas_ marcher, je te l'assure."

"Je dirais qu'il te regarde de haut !" lança Fergus, perché en équilibre instable sur un des plus hauts montants de bois du trébuchet qu'ils venaient de monter. "Le contraire serait étonnant ! A moins que ses yeux soient très bas, au niveau des pieds !"

Abigail se saisit d'un marteau de plusieurs kilos qui se trouvait passer par là par hasard, et appliqua un grand coup en un point soigneusement déterminé, selon un angle précisément calculé.

L'appareil trembla, avec Fergus dessus, qui tenta de toute ses forces de faire des noeuds avec ses pieds.

Puis la Nocker se saisit d'une manivelle et tira dessus de toutes ses forces.

La roue bougea. La barre principale avec elle, et Fergus fut très doucement ramené à terre.

Elle se redressa d'un air satisfait, soufflant un peu.

"Donnez-moi un point d'appui, et je soulèverai le monde !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Ou, le cas échéant, une catapulte récalcitrante." Elle considéra l'objet à côté, dans une des articulations qui pouvait peut-être passer pour une forme d'oeil. "Tu _vois_ que tu peux le faire, quand tu veux, ma toute belle !" Elle s'adressa à Fergus "De cette façon, une seule personne suffit pour réamorcer."

"Et ce sera qui ?" demanda Fergus.

"A en juger par le plan de dame Alexandrine... sans doute Lunella. Elle est jeune et forte ; mais elle ne sait pas vraiment se battre."

"Pourquoi pas moi ?" demanda Fergus.

"Eh bien, parce que..." Elle hésita. "Toi, tu peux te battre en première ligne, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es bon pour cela."

"Je suis bon en tout." répondit-il. "Combat, engrenages de catapultes, langues anciennes et tricotage de chaussettes. Mais ma spécialité est la protection de Nockers. Du moins, ma troisième spécialité, après un sens de l'humour hors du commun, et un génie scientifique du tonnerre. Ce qui soulève une question absolument cruciale : est-ce que tu _veux_ que je te protège ?"

Dans un geste de bravade, elle sortit son pistolet de son sac, en un éclair.

"Ce sera mutuel. Mais bien sûr, si tu le veux, c'est possible. Je suis sûr que tu feras du bon travail ; au moins, si tu n'oublies pas qu'il faut protéger les outils aussi."

La queue de Fergus fit de douces spirales de bonheur. "Alors vas-y, explique-moi tout ce qu'on va faire ! Qu'est-ce tu vas leur envoyer à la gueule ? J'ai déjà expliqué tout ce que je voulais avancer en faveur du alien sex pollen ?"

"Je conçois l'intérêt stratégique, à défaut d'autre chose." commenta Abigail. "Il se trouve que, bizarrement, dame Alexandrine n'a pas cela en stock."

"Du poil à gratter ?"

"Je crains que cela ne rentre pas non plus dans ses spécialités." s'amusa-t-elle.

"La différence étant que, contrairement au alien sex pollen, pour lequel il faut au moins les arbres de la planète Woodstock, la poudre à gratter est entrêmement simple à synthétiser avec... des arbres. N'importe quels arbres. Surtout ceux-là. Et ceux-là. Du moins, quand on est un génie comme moi, bien sûr. Et j'ai été étudiant en médecine - pas au sens étudier, peut-être, mais je les ai regardés travailler et j'ai fait la fête avec eux, ce qui fait que j'ai besoin de très peu de sommeil et j'y passerai avec joie toutes mes nuits d'ici le combat... He he, je te sens intéressée."

"Potentiellement." répondit Abigail, et Fergus fut quelque peu déçu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ajoute. "Il faut qu'on envisage bien toutes les possibilités. Il est possible que nous ayions une encore meilleure idée dans dix minutes, après tout."

"Je vote oui !" s'exclama le Pooka. "Le sujet me passionne d'avance ; je n'arrive pas à penser à meilleure discussion possible."

Abigail sourit, et commença à expliquer, avec des petits graphes "Bien, il y a le cas où ils nous attaquent en cercle, et le cas où ils arivent tous du même côté. Pour la première solution..."

* * *

Tamara tira les cartes une fois de plus.

"Que vois-tu ?" demanda Salam.

"Rien." soupira-t-elle. "Peut-être parce que je ne sais trop que demander. Pour quoi nous battons-nous ? Juste un objet ? Notre honneur ? La défaite de Curoi McDaere ? Une supériorité matérielle ?"

"Ce soit être beaucoup plus facile quand le sort du monde est en jeu." plaisanta-t-il.

Elle sourit. "Plus facile, mais moins confortable."

"Mais tu pourrais demander si tu survivras."

Elle eut un petit rire amusé. "Voyons, personne ne se préoccupe du devenir d'une vieille femme. Pas même elle-même. Veux-tu que je lise ton avenir, par contre ?"

"Je ferai sans. Il me trouvera de toute façon. C'est ce qu'il fait le mieux."

* * *

"Vas-y ! Pète-lui la gueule ! Avec les dents !"

Malgré les encouragements de Lunella, le coup d'Iris fut promptement bloqué par Svetlana, et elle put même adresser un haussement d'épaules méprisant à la Pooka en même temps.

"C'est la première fois que tu te battras réellement !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Ton honneur et ta vie sont en jeu, et plus que cela, le fief de Dame Alexandrine et du Seigneur Amaury ! Tu ne peux te permettre aucune erreur !"

Iris s'inclina. "J'essaierai autant de fois qu'il le faudra."

"Si tu as le temps." soupira Svetlana. "Si nous avons le temps..."

* * *

"Je me demandais..." murmura Irena, caressant une boucle de cheveux de son époux, pressant sa joue parfaite contre son épaule. "Je suis vieille. Resteras-tu avec moi si je meurs ?"

"Je ne sais pas." dit-il après une longue réflexion.

"Est-ce que je t'aimerai encore, est-ce que tu m'aimerais encore ? Je crois - oh, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? - que j'aimerai toujours Antonella. Mais elle souffrirait, n'est-ce pas, de me voir morte ? Et toi aussi..."

"Je peux le supporter !"

"Je te crois, je te crois. Mais pas elle. Ecoute, si je meurs, sépare-toi de moi, éloigne-la de moi. Je ne le tolèrerai pas. Je te poursuivrai à l'autre bout de la terre s'il le faut. Et il faudra toujours que tu protèges Antonella, que tu la gardes heureuse, et qu'elle ne perde pas sa nature de fée. Le feras-tu ?"

Andrei hocha la tête. "Et tu feras pareil pour moi, n'est-ce pas."

Elle serra sa main. "Oui." Puis elle eut un sourire malicieux. "Et peut-être qu'à un moment de l'histoire, nous finirons par nous envoyer en l'air violemment comme des ennemis, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il ne sourit pas. "Ne meurs pas. Ce serait plus simple."

"C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu." répondit-elle. "Mais nous ne pouvons pas simplement le laisser faire, n'est-ce pas ?"

* * *

"Je suis heureuse !" s'exclama Alexandrine. "Je vais affronter une légende vivante !"

"Ou le prince Ewen va le faire." corrigea son époux.

"C'est vrai." dit-elle d'un ton rêveur. "Je n'aurai pas mon combat singulier." Elle rit. "Mais peu importe ! L'occasion de l'arrêter est à moi !"

Au milieu de l'arbre odorant, elle cueillit un des rares et précieux boutons de fleurs qui pouvaient se transformer en songes et qui, ici, deviendraient rêves de gloire pour transpercer les ennemis.

"Cette armée est à moi, reprit-elle, et elle ne se bat pas pour moi, pas seulement. Elle se bat pour quelque chose de plus grand encore. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Oh, j'aime le songe plus que tout, moi aussi. Je comprends les nouvelles alliances. Mais parfois... parfois il nous faut affronter l'ombre, pour garder la tête haute."


	33. Duel sur un deltaplane

_Où un duel se retrouve déplacé sur un deltaplane_

* * *

Lukas attendait.

Il était pleinement visible ; en fait, il était assis sur la petite place sur laquelle donnait le café de Griselle. S'il voulait jouer à cache-cache avec Tab, il perdrait.

Au moins, là, il était en terrain connu, pour le temps passé à l'observer de ses fenêtres.

Il était dix-sept heures vingt-cinq quand il invoqua la force du chêne pour fortifier sa peau. Tab l'avait menacé d'une mort rapide et inattendue. Lukas n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jeune âge soit une raison pour prendre les paroles de quelqu'un à la légère.

Si c'était un bluff, si Tab attendait, pour le frapper par surprise, pas même ce jour-là, mais un autre, lointain, quand il baisserait sa garde... ce duel ne s'était pas vu assigner de fin.

Alors Lukas verrait ce qui pouvait être fait. Mais il n'était pas temps d'accuser son adversaire injustement, alors que le duel n'avait même pas encore commencé. Plus qu'une minute. Lukas se concentra sur la nature autour de lui, tout autour, à la fois pour prolonger la protection que lui accordaient les feuilles jaunes qui se massaient autour de lui, et pour ne pas manquer le moindre mouvement, le moindre reflet. Le moindre son.

Sauf à l'instant précis où l'église sonna un unique coup, pour marquer la demi-heure. Lukas n'entendit pas siffler le carreau d'arbalète, ni les feuilles qui bruissaient pour l'avertir. Il ne le vit pas non plus - il arrivait dans son dos.

Il fut frappé à l'épaule, de plein fouet, précipité en avant, le visage à terre. Son bouclier d'automne et de magie trembla sous l'attaque, se fendit, alors que les feuilles lui murmuraient des litanies d'excuses.

Sans cela, il serait mort. Même ainsi, il ressentit une vive douleur. Il roula sur le côté. Ses bras pouvaient encore bouger, c'est ce qui comptait. Il sauta sur ses pieds, évaluant la direction d'où était venu le coup - il savait que cela l'avait frappé d'en haut, et les feuilles, là encore, semblant se suspendre en l'air, retenir doucement leur chute comme lui lui donner une indication.

Derrière lui, des taches de son sang ; il n'eut qu'un bref regard, le temps de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas besoin de bander sa plaie maintenant, qu'il pouvait se concentrer entièrement sur son duel.

Devant lui, une haute maison blanche, dominant une des rues qui donnaient sur la place. Il y avait aussi, plus loin, entre deux cheminées, la haute tour, reste de la forteresse qui avait jadis défendu le Port de Collioure contre les envahisseurs.

Tab pouvait être sur le toit, ou au dernier étage, ou beaucoup plus loin, dans la tour.

Etait-il possible qu'il ait des armes qui tirent d'aussi loin ? Et qu'il puisse viser aussi bien ?

Il avait huit ans. C'était un Nocker. Lukas repensa à Abigail.

Si cela lui était possible, aurait-il été capable de malgré tout ne pas le faire, de bluffer, de tirer de beaucoup plus prêt, pour le tromper, pour le plaisir de le voir courir vers la tour ?

Abigail l'aurait peut-être fait. Mais Abigail était déjà, aux yeux du monde féérique, suffisamment vieille pour être presque une sage. Pour Tab, il paria que son orgueil l'emporterait sur son sens de la manipulation ; et il se mit à courir vers la tour, ne la perdant pas des yeux.

S'il avait gagné son pari, il verrait venir le prochain carreau lancé dans sa direction. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir l'esquiver, mais au moins, il saurait.

S'il perdait, dès qu'il serait à nouveau en vue de la maison blanche, avant si Tab se déplaçait sur les toits... son bouclier ne survivrait pas à un autre coup dans le dos, et lui-même n'en était pas bien certain.

Il réfléchit à la configuration des lieux. Si Tab voulait quitter la tour, alors tôt ou tard, il devrait courir sur la muraille. Le chemin d'été, harcelé de vagues, qui avait retenu Lukas la première fois, n'allait pas jusque là.

Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il était en train de faire en ce moment même, et Lukas n'osait pas partager son attention, même dans les moments où la haute tour cessait d'être visible. Tab était-il en train de la dévaler ? Avait-il fini depuis longtemps ? Ou attendait-il juste pour tirer à nouveau.

Ce fut un très bref éclat qui avertit Lukas que c'était la seconde solution. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Il sauta sur le côté et vit un second carreau se planter dans le sol en pierre, à quelques centimètres de sa jambe.

Pour l'instant, constata-t-il avec un brin de soulagement, il avait évité la partie de cache-cache. Bien sûr, il l'avait en quelque sorte remplacée par une session de tir aux pigeons avec lui en pigeon. On ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

Encore un carreau esquivé. Puis un autre, seulement de justesse. Lukas pensa à brandir sa hache devant lui. Mais même la lourde lame, renforcée de magie, ne survivrait pas forcément à des projectiles qui parcouraient un kilomètre sans perdre de leur précision et fendillaient la pierre.

Il préféra sauter. Un des carreaux le manqua, de loin. Le suivant toucha son coude gauche. Ce n'était qu'une éraflure... mais Lukas comprit. L'enfant prévoyait qu'il allait sauter de côté. Il ne lui restait qu'à prévoir de quel côté. Un coup sur deux, il aurait raison. Un coup sur deux, il le blesserait.

Il arrivait maintenant dans la dernière rue, qui lui donnerait accès à la plage surplombée par la tour, et à la haute muraille qui y menait. Les deux faisaient de lui une cible facile, bien plus que les rues étroites dans lesquelles il avait couru jusqu'à maintenant.

Et il s'était pourtant fait blesser.

Il ne regrettait rien. C'était un duel honorable. Son adversaire, pour compenser son jeune âge et son inexpérience, avait choisi les circonstances et les armes. Il aurait été aussi stupide de se plaindre de l'avantage que cela lui donnait, que de le sous-estimer.

Il sauta sur le côté, se plaqua dans un renfoncement. De là, il ne pouvait pas voir le haut de la tour, donc il n'avait, a priori, pas à s'inquiéter des tirs pour un petit instant. Il espéra que Tab n'avait pas quelques petits carreaux d'arbalète à tête chercheuse quelque part. "Attaque, attaque le troll !" Il était persuadé qu'il les traiterait mieux que son chien.

Il sourit à cette pensée.

Si Tab descendait les escaliers et gagnait la muraille, alors il pourrait à nouveau lui tirer dessus. Mais Lukas le verrait aussi, et ils se seraient rapprochés.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Un autre bouclier le protègerait d'un autre coup. Une puissante magie sacrifiée, pour contrer une fois un adversaire qui, manifestement, ne comptait pas ses coups. Il ne pouvait pas le voir. Mais même si cela avait été le cas, à cette distance, quelle force de la nature aurait-il pu envoyer contre lui ?

Le vent soufflait, il est vrai, rendant encore plus impressionnante la précision des carreaux d'arbalète. Mais Lukas n'avait jamais réussi à lui parler, à lui demander des services. Trop puissant, trop élusif. Son âme passait à travers la sienne sans s'y accrocher, contrairement à celle des animaux et des plantes.

Ou de la terre ?

Le vent, quand il venait de la mer, amenait avec lui des grains de sables, lourds et tranchants. C'était le genre de sable qui se souvenait encore d'avoir été rocher, et Lukas lui demanda avec déférence la permission de l'utiliser comme arme. S'agenouillant, ramassant un grain, il essaya d'en appeler à l'esprit de la pierre. Avait-elle, longuement, protégé la digue contre les assauts des vagues ? Avait-elle été utilisée par une catapulte pour couler un navire pirate ?

Quand il l'envoya au sol d'une pichenette, un tourbillon se créa, très léger, juste des grains dansants. Et cela partait en direction de la place. Peut-être cela s'éteindrait-il avant. Peut-être. Mais si cela continuait, à la même vitesse...

Il compta jusqu'à quatorze, puis il fonça.

Personne ne lui tira dessus.

Aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il atteignit les escaliers, y grimpa, tous les sens en alerte. Quand il bascula sur un fil tendu, il ne tenta pas de se retenir, roulant en boule sur la muraille étroite. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre de temps. Et puis, même s'il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de vérifier, bien sûr, il s'y était attendu.

Abigail l'aurait fait.

Si elle savait qu'il les avait autant comparés, pensa-t-il avec un soupçon de culpabilité, elle aurait quelque motif d'être furieuse contre lui.

Il continua son chemin, à grands sauts, pour éviter tous les pièges indétectables qui auraient pu être là. Quand il s'engagea dans les escaliers, il poussa en grand soupir de soulagement. Un demi-étage, et il se permit même de souffler quelques secondes.

Il reconnut les grains de sable. Ils avaient tourbillonné jusqu'ici, ne l'abandonnant pas. Ce n'était pas un piège, ou plutôt, pas seulement un piège.

Il ressortit sa hache, tâtant maintenant le chemin devant lui. Il n'avait plus de raison de courir. Peut-être, pour cette raison, n'y aurait-il plus de piège, Tab ne les estimant plus utiles ni nécessaires. Mais Lukas préférait ne pas tenter le diable.

Il fracassa, avec quelques mots d'excuses, une solide barrière indiquant aux touristes qu'on ne visitait pas ces étages hors-saison, et atteignit la salle la plus haut placée, celle qui avait les meurtrières. L'une d'entre elles était brisée, soit par le temps, soit par une précédente invasion.

Le sable, en tas, était visible à cet étage, et Lukas se demanda si c'était un reste d'anciennes tempêtes ou entièrement son attaque.

Dans tous les cas, Tab l'attendait. Et Lukas le savait. Mais maintenant, c'était un duel comme il savait les faire.

Ce n'était plus une arbalète que le Nocker avait maintenant en main - même si l'oeil exercé de Lukas la distingua, appuyée contre le mur - mais deux pistolets plus légers, plus maniables, poitaient dans sa direction.

Lukas eut un grand mouvement circulaire de sa hache, espérant les arracher tous les deux avant qu'il puisse tirer. Dans le pire des cas, son bouclier n'avait pas encore entièrement disparu. Si l'enfant n'était pas trop chanceux, il pouvait supporter la blessure et remporter le duel. Il avait l'habitude.

Un seul des pistolets fut projeté à terre, mais Tab, au lieu de tirer avec l'autre, sauta en arrière, se saisit de l'arbalète. Lukas plongea pour le plaquer à terre, mais le Nocker fit un pas de plus par derrière.

Il sauta par la meurtrière brisée.

Lukas eut, en premier, un tremblement d'effroi. Il se doutait bien que même en battant l'enfant physiquement, il serait dur de lui faire reconnaître sa défaite. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il...

Puis, il eut un éclair de méfiance. Oui, c'était peut-être un enfant qui venait de faire une terrible bêtise. Mais il s'était promis de ne pas le sous-estimer. Au dernier moment, au lieu de passer la tête par la meurtrière, il sauta de côté et esquiva. Bien lui en prit. La balle passa très près de lui.

Bien. Tab avait prévu cela. Il avait prévu de faire jouer la compassion de Lukas pour gagner un avantage, et il fallait s'en rappeler sans cesse. Il jouait contre la Cour d'Ombre. C'était une technique aussi acceptable qu'autre chose.

Il aurait dû être heureux que ses instincts de guerrier l'aient emporté sur sa compassion, mais en fait, pas tout à fait. Et même maintenant, il devait garder ses pensées pour plus tard. Tab s'était probablement suspendu à la paroi d'une façon quelconque, et si Lukas était sage, il ne regarderait pas, il ne se pencherait pas par la meurtrière... que pouvait-il faire ? Redescendre, attendre de redevenir une cible ? Il ne pouvait pas à nouveau lui envoyer le sable s'il ne savait pas où il était. Il n'avait plus beaucoup d'énergie surnaturelle.

Et si l'enfant était en équilibre précaire, il ne voulait pas courir le risque de le faire tomber. Duel ou pas, Cour d'Ombre ou pas.

Il devait faire quelque chose, pourtant ! Cache-cache, encore. La pierre ne lui parlerait pas, façonnée par les humains, devenue une scène plus large et plus abstraite que quand elle était encore rocher.

Soudain, il entendit le son d'une balle qui heurtait le mur près de lui. Si le Nocker avait bien visé, cette fois aurait été pour lui.

Il avait tiré par une des _autres_ meurtrières, et le Troll eut le temps de voir passer une sorte de machine volante... d'accord, il jouait ainsi !

Lukas attendit l'attaque suivante sans regarder en face, feintant, essayant de lui faire croire qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il était bien difficile, en mouvement, de toucher quelqu'un à travers une fente aussi petite, même quelqu'un du gabarit de Lukas. Par contre, ce serait bien plus simple par celle qui était à moitié effondrée, par laquelle il avait sauvé.

Une ouverture si large que Lukas pourrait peut-être même y passer...

Il vit Tab le mettre en joue. Il n'esquiva pas en se plaquant sur le côté, ou en reculant, mais en baissant la tête et en sautant.

Il avait bien visé ; il atterrit sur le triangle de toile qui maintenait l'enfant en l'air. Heureusement pour eux deux, la structure était solide, et ne se brisa pas. Travail de Nocker.

Il ne pouvait pas atteindre Tab. Mais le Nocker ne pouvait plus non plus le prendre pour cible sans abîmer sa propre construction. Il vira, sa course devenant chaotique. Probablement volontairement, pour le faire tomber.

"Descends de là !"

"Je n'en ai pas l'intention." Lukas agrippa fermement un des bords de la sorte de... deltaplane, ou tout équivalent féérique, qu'il chevauchait. C'était déjà une meilleure prise.

"C'est prévu pour mes petites copines, et je te le dis, elles sont bien dix fois plus légères que toi ! On va tomber !"

Mais Lukas le sentait, ils ne tombaient pas vraiment. Ils avaient survolé la plage, avaient traversé, rapides comme l'éclair, un petit golfe, et survolaient à nouveau des rues inconnues de Collioure. Cet appareil n'était pas prévu seulement pour une personne aussi légère que Tab, ni même pour deux. Est-ce une arme, pensa-t-il, est-ce destiné à Curoi McDaere ?

"Et tu n'es tellement pas discret que les gens vont nous voir ! Et ensuite, leur regard incrédule dissoudra _ma_ machine volante comme une bulle de savon, et on tombera tous les deux, et ce sera ta faute ! Tombe tout de suite, on gagnera du temps !"

Avec ces mots, il fit une manoeuvre audacieuse, et bascula sur le côté, puis plus encore. Pour rester _sur_ le deltaplane, Lukas aurait dû avoir de la colle aux pieds.

Aussi, il n'essaya pas. Il garda la seule prise dont il était certain, celle sur le bord du cadre, et laissa juste basculer ses jambes en direction du léger cockpit. Il avait à peine vu la configuration de l'appareil. Il ne pouvait rien prévoir. Mais c'était ce qui lui assaurait les meilleures chances.

Ses pieds heurtèrent l'épaule de Tab. Sa hache, qu'il tenait toujours de l'autre main, trancha quelque chose qui ressemblait à une sangle. Il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de vérifier, seulement de s'assurer qu'elle ne perforerait pas la toile. Il n'avait pas voulu la jeter avant. C'était un duel.

Il avait eu tort. Une des sangles coupées, l'enfant bascula dans le vide.

* * *

Griselle, Strakh et Calla avaient, à leur grand regret, manqué la plus grande partie du duel. Ils avaient été très satisfait de voir la tache de sang qui certifiait que le Troll avait été le premier blessé.

"Il aurait dû faire cela au premier sang !" s'était exclamée Griselle. "Et voilà, comme ça, gagné d'avance !" Il n'aurait pas eu à continuer cette comédie !"

"Sa revanche, pour être satisfaisante, réclamait quelque chose de plus douloureux." avait fait remarquer Strakh.

Puis, ils avaient revu le deltaplane ; mais seulement après qu'il était revenu planer au-dessus de Collioure, Lukas accroché au-dessus de la toile. On pouvait voir un bout de sa hache dépasser, ainsi qu'un de ses pieds.

"Bon, il ne fait pas honte à la Cour de Lumière, au moins." dit Calla avec un léger soupir - de déception ou de soulagement, on ne pouvait dire.

Et ils avaient vu Tab basculer. Il n'était pas tombé. Il s'accrochait encore à la sangle de sa deuxième épaule. Mais maintenant que Lukas avait pris sa place sur le siège du deltaplane, sa sécurité semblait gravement compromise.

Griselle eut un petit cri et serra les poings. Strakh jura. Calla ramassa une pierre, mais même avec sa force, elle ne pouvait pas la lancer assez loin. Elle regarda son père, une interrogation dans le regard.

"N'était-ce pas supposé être un duel ?"

Ewen avait profité de leur yeux fixés sur le ciel pour s'approcher. Il regardait la pierre d'un air sévère.

L'hostilité qui le frappa fut telle qu'elle épargna Lukas un instant.

"Sidhe, c'est un des nôtres qui est en danger ! Ton soldat pourrait bien le tuer !" s'exclama Griselle.

"C'est un des miens qui est en danger si vous lancez cette pierre." répondit rapidement Ewen.

"Tab est notre ami ! Ce n'est pas la même chose !" rugit Griselle. "Pas un de ces serviteurs que vous traitez comme des objets, pour leur utilité !"

"Lukas ne laissera pas votre _ami_ mourir." dit Ewen d'une voix ferme, fixant la pierre comme s'il pouvait l'empêcher de partir, la main sur la garde de son épée.

Si Strakh avait besoin d'un rituel pour l'envoyer si loin, il le pouvait effectivement.

Griselle regarda à nouveau le combat, les yeux plissés, les articulations blanchies. Lukas n'avait fait aucune tentative de faire tomber Tab, mais il ne le remontait pas non plus - il semblait se battre avec les commandes de l'appareil.

"Comment le savez-vous ?" cracha-t-elle, presque reconnaissante au destin d'avoir sous la main quelqu'un sur qui se décharger de sa colère et de son impuissance.

Ewen répondit, d'un ton légèrement sarcastique. "Parce que je n'ai pas demandé à mon serviteur - objet - ou comment que vous souhaitiez l'appeler - de lui faire du mal."

Il fixa le combat qui continuait, et murmura, pour lui-même : "Même si je le lui avais demandé, je ne suis pas certain qu'il l'aurait fait."

Seul Strakh l'entendit, et émit un grognement de mépris.

* * *

Tab serra de toutes ses forces la courroie. Elle entourait de plus son poignet, même s'il n'avait pas réussi à la garder autour de l'épaule. Il aurait pu rester comme ça.

A savoir, si ce Troll idiot avait conduit sa machine un peu mieux.

"Fais-moi remonter !" exigea-t-il. "Tu vas nous crasher tous les deux, ahuri !"

Lukas pensait avoir compris à peu près ce qu'il fallait faire pour ne pas tomber quand le vent restait calme. Mais cela lui demandait de rester dans une position incompatible avec l'idée de tendre une main secourable à Tab.

Et un coup de vent pouvait toujours arriver.

Il prit sa hache, et l'arbalète du Nocker, déplaça leur poids vers l'avant. Puis il se pencha autant qu'il pouvait, et espéra très fort. Il regretta encore une fois que le vent ne l'écoute pas.

Il saisit la main du Nocker.

"Remonte-moi, maintenant !"

"Jure sur la Fraternité que tu ne me tireras pas dessus avec le pistolet que tu tiens."

"Tu n'as pas confiance en moi !"

"Clairement pas."

"Remonte-moi, vite !"

"Jure d'abord."

"D'accord ! D'accord ! Je ne te tirerai pas dessus avant qu'on ait atterri en sûreté ! Ca te va ?"

Lukas ne répondit pas, mais il tira sur la petite main, assez fort pour faire remonter le Nocker rapidement, pas assez pour déséquilibrer l'appareil. Bientôt, ils furent tous les deux couchés sur le cadre prévu.

"Tu prends toute la place !" s'exclama Tab.

Il reprit les commandes, et le vol redevint beaucoup plus régulier. Lukas put enfin retrouver l'usage de ses mains et commencer à réfléchir.

ils atterrirent dans une vigne proche du centre ville. En cette saison, les vendanges étaient finies, et le terrain était vide.

Lukas s'empara de la hache, de l'arbalète, et sauta à terre, se mettant en position de défense.

"On recommence !" sourit Tab.

Mais quand il voulut mettre la main à sa ceinture, son pistolet avait disparu.

"Il se trouve que _je_ n'ai pas juré de ne pas y toucher." précisa Lukas.

"Merde !" jura Tab. Puis il sourit. "Et tu crois quoi ? J'en ai plein d'autres ! Je cours plus vite que toi !"

"Je ne parierais pas dessus." dit Lukas. L'enfant semblait agile, mais pas spécialement musclé ou résistant.

Le Nocker ne pariait sans doute pas dessus non plus, sinon il serait parti en courant maintenant.

"Et même si c'était vrai," continua Tab, "tu vas faire quoi ? Me torturer jusqu'à ce que j'avoue ma défaite ? Je ne le ferai pas ! Tu es débile, en fait, tu aurais dû me demande ça au moment où tu me tenais par la main au-dessus du vide, et tu n'y as tout simplement pas pensé ! Mais maintenant... je suis persuadé que je résiste à le douleur mieux que toi à torturer des petits enfants... et même si ce n'était pas le cas, est-ce qu'un guerrier de la Cour de Lumière accpeterait de révéler cela ?

"Je vais commencer tout de suite." dit Lukas d'une voix dans laquelle perlait une ombre d'amusement, une ombre de menace.

Il déposa l'arbalète à terre, brandit sa hache, et la brisa. Puis il s'acharna dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des fragments. En même temps, la blessure de son dos guérissait, et les quelques autres contusions qu'il s'était faites.

Tab regardait la scène avec horreur.

Détruire ainsi un objet féérique pour récupérer la magie qui y avait été instillée était quelque chose qui pouvait se faire, même si c'était considéré comme un manque de respect envers le créateur. Cela ne se faisait habituellement que dans les moments d'urgence.

Mais en ce moment, Lukas ne se sentait pas très enclin à respecter le créateur de tout cela.

"Comment as-tu osé !" s'exclama le Nocker. "Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps j'ai passé là-dessus ?"

"Non." Lukas leva sa hache une nouvelle fois. "Tu peux le dire, si tu veux. Mais, même si je m'y connais très peu, j'aurai tendance à supposer que c'était encore plus long pour la machine volante."

"Attends ! Ca serait complètement stupide de la détruire ! Tu l'as gagnée ! OK, tu l'as gagnée ! Je suis même certain que si tu t'entrainais un peu tu pourrais la piloter ! Je regrette d'avoir dit que tu étais énorme et idiot, en tout cas, ce n'est pas assez pour t'empêcher de t'en servir ! Mais ne le détruis pas ! Tu n'as même pas besoin de _toute_ la magie qu'il y a dedans, de toute façon ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un rituel ou quelque chose."

"C'est vrai." répondit Lukas. "Aussi, si tu acceptes ta défaite maintenant, je n'aurai plus aucune raison de la détruire."

"Non, non, tu ne peux pas..."

Mais il semblait que le Troll n'aurait vraiment _aucun_ remords à détruire une machine si merveilleuse, et Tab cracha entre ses dents. "D'accord. J'abandonne. J'ai perdu ! Tu es content de toi ?"

"Assez." dit Lukas avec un peu d'ironie. Le Nocker eut très envie de lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher les yeux, mais même l'énervement le plus extrême ne pouvait enlever à un Nocker un certain sens du réalisme. Cela n'allait pas marcher.

Il resta quand même à le fixer un certain temps, dans l'espoir que son regard tue le Troll, ou au moins le fasse un peu culpabiliser. En voilà des gens qui se targuaient de respect et de compassion, et considéraient un objet qui avait demandé des mois de travail, des trésors de réflexion, et une bonne dose de magie féérique, comme si c'étaient des cuillères à thé !

(Et encore, les cuillères à thé pouvaient plus facilement se défendre contre les grandes haches, en esquivant. Mais dans ce cas précis, avec ce Troll guerrier précis, Tab n'aurait pas nécessairement parié sur la cuillère)

Il le fixait encore quand les autres arrivaient.

"Tab ! Tu vas bien !" cria Griselle.

Si elle le serrait dans ses bras à ce moment, il allait mourir de honte. Plus qu'à n'importe quel autre moment, ceux où il faisait parfois des compromis. Aussi, il se tourna vers elle, et lui envoya une fraction infinitésimale de la rancune qu'il avait envers le Troll.

Elle comprit tout de suite. En fait, ses bras qui s'étaient levés retombèrent le long de son corps comme une machine bien programmée.

"J'ai gagné." dit Lukas. Et Tab ne pouvait même pas dire le contraire, parce que son deltaplane était encore là. Il ne pensait pas pour autant que l'arrivée des autres avait ruiné ses chances. Ce crétin de Troll aurait été capable de le porter sur son épaule pour continuer à le menacer, voire de l'abîmer sans le faire exprès, ce qui aurait été le comble de l'ironie.

Il baissa donc la tête, laissant tout le monde savoir qu'il n'y avait pas de contestation. Le pire était sans doute l'expression hautaine du Sidhe.

"Je vois que tes blessures vont mieux." dit-il. "Et je n'ai pas l'impression que tu aies gaspillé trop de magie non plus. C'est bien."

Comme s'il n'y avait eu aucun doute depuis le début que le Troll avait gagné ! Comme si tout ce qui faisait la différence était l'état dans lequel il se trouvait après !

"Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était lui qui aurait dû gagner !" s'exclama-t-il. "Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est adulte, parce qu'il est grand, parce qu'il est fort ou parce qu'il est de la Cour de Lumière qu'il est plus fort que moi ! Il a juste..." Il voulut dire que le Troll avait agi de façon déloyale, mais même si le Sidhe ne l'aurait pas pris comme cela, cela aurait été un trop gros compliment aux yeux de Tab. Aussi, pas tout a fait une vérité, mais c'était moins gênant. "Il a juste eu de la chance..." acheva-t-il, piteux.

"Oh, mes présomptions n'avaient rien à voir avec ces éléments." dit Ewen, daignant tourner la tête pour regarder le Nocker. "Je le connais, c'est tout."

Et tu ne me connais pas, pensa Tab, alors qu'est-ce que ça change ! Mais il savait bien ce qu'on lui répondrait. Il avait perdu, et cela le mettait _aussi_ en désavantage pour les joutes verbales immédiates.

Griselle évaluait maintenant Tab d'un oeil plus critique. Le Nocker était certain qu'elle cherchait des blessures sous ses vêtements. Mais il n'avait rien, d'accord ?

Elle sembla s'en rendre compte, puisqu'elle interrompit son examen pour regarder le Troll et le Sidhe.

"D'accord..." dit-elle d'un ton pensif. "Je suppose que c'était un combat honorable. Je vous ai promis un café. Raccompagnez-nous."

"Tu peux rentrer en volant." dit Lukas à Tab. "Je pense qu'il marche encore."

Cela voulait-il dire que non seulement il allait tenir sa parole de ne pas le détruire, mais en plus, il n'allait pas le lui prendre ?

D'accord, Tab allait peut-être renoncer à son projet de glisser du poison ou au moins un puissant laxatif dans le café du Troll, et se contenter de lui jeter des regards noirs qui lui donneraient envie de partir. Il s'envola.

Griselle, Strakh, Calla, Lukas et Ewen, eux, devraient rentrer à pied.

"Il va sans dire," expliqua Griselle à Ewen avec une expression qui n'arrivait pas à être aussi méprisante qu'elle aurait voulu, "que vous n'êtes pas invité !"

Ewen sourit. "Cela tombe bien, je n'avais pas l'intention de venir." Et il réussit à faire passer une telle expression, de tels sous-entendus sur la qualité de son bar, qu'elle sentit sa haine pour les Sidhes encore augmenter, ce qui n'était pas d'une mince difficulté.

Elle se demanda si le serviteur du Sidhe, à ce moment, déclinerait l'invitation et partirait en suivant son maître comme un petit chien. Mais non, il choisit de les accompagner. C'était déjà mieux que rien.

Bien, il était temps qu'elle le fasse parler ! Elle avait déjà plusieurs idées d'alcools à lui faire goûter dans le café. Et elle en choisirait des bons, elle n'était pas chiche à ce point !

* * *

Griselle versa à Lukas son troisième dernier petit verre. Au moins, le Troll semblait comprendre et apprécier qu'elle sortait ses meilleurs alcools pour abuser de sa confiance et lui tirer les vers du nez.

D'accord, il ne comprenait peut-être pas le dernier point. Ou peut-être que si. Mais même si c'était une difficulté supplémentaire, cela n'avait jamais été un obstacle insurmontable.

Elle avait, par des signes subtils, enjoint Strakh, Calla et même Tab à partir plus tôt sous de faux prétextes. Encore que non, la mère de Tab qui allait s'inquiéter était même une vraie raison. Il ne restait qu'eux deux maintenant.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle comptait le séduire ! Du moins, pas de la façon conventionnelle ! Il était certainement beau garçon, mais il était quand même bien jeune, et un peu niais, pas tout à fait son genre. Elle l'aurait fait si cela avait été absolument nécessaire, bien sûr ! Mais il lui semblait qu'avec lui, ce n'était pas la meilleure solution.

Bon, cela ne valait pas forcément la peine de lui poser des questions sur le plan d'Alexandrine. Au point où ils en étaient, Tab en savait peut-être bien plus que lui. Mais alors, même si ces renseignements ne pouvaient pas être revendus, quel était le problème ? Toute connaissance était bonne à prendre ! Sur les ennemis, les amis, et tous les autres !

"Y crois-tu vraiment ?" demanda Griselle. "Au fait que la supériorité des Sidhes est l'ordre naturel des choses, encore aujourd'hui ?"

"Non ! Oh non !" La voix de Lukas était pâteuse. Griselle sourit.

Pourquoi donc travailles-tu avec lui, alors ?"

"J'ai prêté serment." répondit Lukas. "J'étais jeune. Mais cela cesse bientôt."

"Tant mieux. Ne te fais pas tuer avant." répondit Griselle. "Si j'ai bien compris, tu vas te battre, lors du combat qui opposera Curoi et Alexandrine ?"

Lukas hocha la tête. "Et toi ?"

Elle rit. "Oh non, non ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais me battre pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi !"

"Mais vous vendez des armes."

"Eh oui ! Il faut bien profiter de ses talents... même si Tab est meilleur que moi pour ça."

"Mais si vous en faites profiter quelqu'un... ce n'est pas... pour quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"A part qu'on ne court aucun danger, et qu'on se fait payer cher, si ! Mais si Alexandrine voulait nous en acheter aussi, on ne fait pas de discrimination... OK, peut-être qu'on se ferait payer un peu plus cher. Même pas par principe, mais pour la façon qu'elle a de nous regarder comme des vers de terre." Elle s'interrompit. "Et toi ? Tu promettrais fidélité à quelqu'un d'autre ? Après ?"

"Plus jamais !"

"Même si tu trouvais quelqu'un qui en est plus digne que ce gamin prétentieux ?"

"Ewen n'est pas..." Lukas s'étrangla. "Ce n'est pas un enfant, loin de là. Ses objectifs sont nobles. Mais je peux avoir des quêtes nobles sans lui."

"Et sans vivre en sa compagnie."

"Peut-être ça aussi..." dit Lukas d'une voix hésitante.

"Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Si ce n'était que de l'attirance physique, ou plutôt si tu le réalisais, j'aurais peut-être pu te conseiller, pour te délivrer de cette chaîne supplémentaire, que peuvent imposer leur beauté et leur illusion de supériorité. Mais dans ton esprit, c'est quelque chose de précieux, n'est-ce pas ?

"Ce n'est pas..."

"Veux-tu vraiment que ça s'arrête ?"

"En quoi ça te concerne ?" demanda Lukas avec brusquerie.

"Parce que je n'aime pas les Sidhes," répondit-elle, essayant d'invoquer le plus de franchise désarmante qu'elle le pouvait. "Et je suis pour leur prendre ce qu'ils ne méritent pas. C'est le même raisonnement avec le bel argent de Curoi McDaere, d'ailleurs. Alors, veux-tu essayer ?"

"Quoi donc ?"

"De ne plus l'aimer ? Je peux faire cela. Le sort ne dure pas bien longtemps, et tu seras toujours lié par ton serment de fidélité, de toute façon. Mais pour le cas où tu voudrais essayer de voir ce que ça fait..." Elle agita les mains. "Pour quelques heures... Savoir à quel point tu te sentirais mieux..."

"Certainement pas !" s'exclama Lukas.

"C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu es amoureux de tes propres chaînes."

Lukas eut un grognement pas très expressif.

"Ce n'est pas forcément pour maintenant." reprit Griselle. "Si tu veux essayer, un autre jour, reviens me voir."

"Je vais partir !" s'exclama Lukas. "Maintenant !"

"Cela me semble une bonne idée." dit la Boggan avec un sourire. "Il est tard. Mais tu reviendras."

* * *

"As-tu appris quelque chose ?" demanda Ewen. Il avait attendu Lukas avec impatience, trop longtemps.

"Non."

La voix du Troll ne laissait aucun doute quant à son état.

"Tu es ivre."

"Je pense, oui."

"Est-ce que ma confiance en toi était mal placée ? Est-ce que ce sont eux qui ont, encore une fois, obtenu des renseignements précieux sur nous, à cause d'une nouvelle erreur ?"

Lukas lui lança un regard blessé.

"Non." Puis il se reprit. Il était ivre. Et la Boggan avait montré un certain talent pour apprendre des choses sur lui sans qu'il le sache. "Je ne pense pas. J'espère que non."

Au lieu de calmer Ewen, cela le mit en colère. "Comment ça ? De quoi avez-vous parlé ? Tu ne m'as pas trahi, tu n'as pas trahi la Cour de Lumière !" Il saisit le poignet du Troll, le secoua, comme s'il avait pu en arracher les réponses.

Lukas saisit le bras d'Ewen de son autre main, comme s'il avait voulu l'éloigner de sa peau, comme s'il menaçait de le faire. Mais Ewen ne céda pas, le regarda d'un air buté.

"De ceci." répondit le Troll d'une voix soudain plus lucide. "De vous. De comment je suis amoureux de mes propres chaînes."

Ewen frissonna. "C'est comme ça que tu le vois ?"

"N'est-ce pas le cas ?"

"Je suppose que c'est mieux que de les détester."

"Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Ewen. "Mais ne dis-tu pas parfois que tu me détestes, et si tu le pouvais, tu ne reparaitrais plus jamais devant moi."

"De cela, nous n'avons pas parlé."

La main d'Ewen se resserra un peu plus autour du poignet de Lukas. La main du Troll retomba.

"Mais c'est vrai ?" Ne le dis pas, pensa-t-il. Ne dis pas cela maintenant.

"Quelquefois."

Ewen lacha Lukas, recula. "Que tout ceci aille au diable." grogna-t-il d'une voix sourde. Le Troll hocha la tête.

"Va dormir !" exigea Ewen. La colère continuait de faire vibrer sa voix. "Va dormir, et j'espère que quand tu te réveilleras, tu seras en meilleur état."

"J'ai gagné ce duel !" s'exclama Lukas. "Est-ce que ça ne compte pas pour vous ?"

"Est-ce que tu l'as gagné pour moi ?"

"Non !"

"Pas même un petit peu ?"

"Certainement pas ! Cet enfant m'avait ridiculisé, et a failli entraîner des conséquences beaucoup plus graves !"

"Alors pourquoi cela devrait-il compter ?"

Ils se fixèrent un long moment, et finalement, Lukas n'était plus certain de se rappeler ce qu'il devait répondre.

Mais ce fut Ewen qui se retira brusquement dans sa chambre, et claqua la porte.


	34. Où on convainc difficilement

_Où il est facile de mentir et plus difficile de convaincre_

* * *

"Comtesse ! Comtesse !"

Alexandrine ne bougeait pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur la tapisserie.

C'était déjà arrivé.

Tamara cria. "Comtesse !"

Elle ne bougea toujours pas ; non plus quand l'Eshue secoua ses épaules. C'était plus grave que d'habitude.

Tamara se demanda un instant, presque amusée, si elle recevrait une terrible punition pour cela, ou au contraire une récompense : elle gifla la comtesse, tout en retenant une épaule pour lui éviter de basculer à terre.

Alexandrine s'effondra, pourtant. Pas par perte d'équilibre ; mais ses jambes la lachaient, comme une poupée de chiffons. Elle toucha le sol avec grâce, comme une fleur qui tombe.

Cela devenait grave.

"Comtesse, comtesse !" appela Tamara, de plus en plus paniquée. "Comtesse, revenez ! Vous avez un combat à mener ! Dans quelques jours seulement, les cors sonneront, vous affronterez l'armée sauvage de la Cour d'Ombre !"

"Ah, mais..." Tamara tressaillit ; mais la comtesse ne s'était pas réveillée. Sa voix semblait lointaine. "Peut-on vraiment parler d'armée ? Les guerres étaient tellement plus grandes, plus nobles, plus belles, dans le passé."

"Comtesse, ce n'est qu'un simple combat, mais la guerre actuelle est contre l'Hiver qui vient, et nous avons besoin de vous ! Vous êtes perdue."

"Mais je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas combattre dans une guerre où je suis certaine d'être défaite ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Laisse-moi seule !"

"Comtesse..." La voix de Tamara devint plus douce, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle était entendue. "Comtesse, je vous comprends. Vous voulez rester. Mais pourquoi seule ? Cherchez Amaury. Il a besoin de vous, et vous avez besoin de lui." Sa voix se fit plus douce encore, avec des accents étranges, comme un chant. "Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas, qu'il vous attend ici ?"

Alexandrine eut un sursaut, et se réveilla brusquement.

"Il n'était pas là-bas." dit-elle. C'était encore une toute petite voix, presque plaintive. Mais elle avait cessé d'être rêveuse et lointaine. "Je ne l'ai pas trouvé."

Tamara lui caressa doucement l'épaule. Elle était soulagée qu'Alexandrine ne se soit rendu compte de rien, pour la gifle, mais se sentait en même temps légèrement frustrée.

"J'ai eu des amants, pourtant." continua Alexandrine. "Des dizaines, des centaines ! Et j'ai partagé la couche de Curoi McDaere, même si cela m'était entièrement sorti de la tête. Je l'ai presque aimé, pourtant... Oh, il a été marié. Avec une garce qui l'a trahi... non, ça c'était ses pensées à lui. Ce n'est pas sa faute à elle si son père l'a promise au vainqueur d'un tournoi, et pas à celui vers qui allaient ses pensées... Mais pour cela il est mort cette fois, et à l'époque nous ne mourrions pas... pas de façon aussi peu glorieuse, en tout cas. Mais c'est un destin à double tranchant, n'est-ce pas, quand on sait dans quelles circonstances on va mourir ? Bien sûr, on peut l'éviter. Bien sûr, on peut risquer tout ce qu'on a au cours de batailles glorieuses. Mais oh, oh, ne pas avoir le choix ! Devoir, quand on sacrifie, sacrifier plus que sa vie ! Mais les batailles, l'ivresse..."

"Comtesse ?"

"Tout va bien, je reviens. Oh, cette petite Bansidh, elle l'aimait vraiment, bien sûr. Mais lui l'aimait aussi, il aimait le poison de son coeur, n'est-ce pas surprenant ? N'est-ce pas beau ? Pourquoi les morts ne reviennent-ils pas, ou plutôt, pourquoi reviennent-ils, pour nous rappeler l'amertume de ceux que nous avons vraiment perdu ? Oh, je... Curoi McDaere a affronté la mer une fois, et il a gagné. Il aurait peut-être pu combattre la mort, mais pas celle-là. Et pourtant, et pourtant, il a perdu à la balle au lancer contre Fergus d'Ulster... - sais-tu que le Pooka d'Abigail est vraiment un de ses descendants ? Ah, Fergus, comme tu avais des goûts étranges, parfois ! - et il ne peut verser le sang."

Elle respira plus doucement. "Je voudrais être lui." Puis, d'une voix plus basse encore. "Je voudrais être moi."

"Vous l'êtes." dit Tamara. "Sinon, vous ne seriez pas revenue."

Elle eut un petit sourire. "C'est vrai." Puis elle se releva, comme si elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre faiblesse. "Bien, Amaury doit être en train de s'entraîner, n'est-ce pas ? Il me manque. Cela fait plusieurs vies que je ne l'ai pas vu."

* * *

"Le moment est venu de cesser." déclama Abigail.

"Cette insupportable tension sexuelle non résolue entre nous ? Ben quoi, on peut toujours essayer..."

"On peut toujours." Son expression exprimait clairement qu'elle parlait de faire des suppositions absurdes, et pas de faire cesser la tension sexuelle ; Fergus en était quelque peu dépité. "Mais je pensais plutôt à l'envoi de fausses informations. Au bout d'un certain temps, l'idée que Lukas n'a pas pu nous prévenir cessera d'être crédible. De plus, cela augmente nos chances de faire un faux pas."

"Et alors tu as décidé d'en faire un exposé long et détaillé ! Parce que sinon, ça fera trop de temps à consacrer aux catapultes, et je serai jaloux ! Je te reconnais bien là !"

"La question est de savoir comment le justifier. Ce serait appréciable s'ils ne se rendaient pas compte que tout ce que nous leur avons envoyé était faux. Mais ce serait encore mieux, bien sûr, c'est s'ils pensaient que l'interruption n'est pas due au fait que nous avons découvert leur secret, même après coup.

"Sinon ils penseraient qu'on va chenger nos plans pour faire le contraire de ce qu'on avait prévu au départ, mais comme on leur a raconté exactement le contraire de ce qu'on avait l'intention de faire, eh bien ils vont savoir exactement tout ce qu'on fait, au secours !"

"A peu près. Comment ferais-tu cela, consultant ?"

"Pour faire en sorte que quelqu'un croie que je suis moi, qu'il est lui, et que j'arrête de perdre mon temps à lui envoyer des plans ultra-secrets et faux ?"

"Yep yep."

"Alors, je lui chercherais des histoires et des poux dans la tête ! Je lui dirais que je n'ai plus envie de discuter avec lui parce qu'il a regardé ma copine de façon irrespectueuse la dernière fois qu'il lui a parlé même si dans ce cas précis nous ne sommes pas ensemble et c'est toi qui est censée parler et je soupçonne qu'il est homosexuel et d'ailleurs quand on y réfléchit ça se recolle, dis, dis, tu crois qu'il m'a regardé d'un oeil concupiscent ? Enfin bref. Ca c'était pour un essai, dans la situation, tu sais, où on essayait de les convaincre que tu ne l'as _pas_ vu récemment, pas assez pour qu'il me mette une main au cul. Mais bon, peut-être que tu peux t'être fachée contre lui ? Avoir trouvé des documents secrets, tout ça, qui établissent qu'il m'a... non, mais ça peut être un autre truc déplaisant, tu sais. Voyons, qu'est-ce qui irait bien à Lukas... je sais ! Des documents secrets qui établissent qu'il a travaillé comme strip-teaseur ! Hum, non, peut-être que ça donnerait plutôt envie de le compter parmi ses amis, en fait..."

"Pas facile, hein, de trouver quelque chose à lui reprocher."

"C'est ça. Enfin, moi, je pourrais de façon crédible lui dire qu'il est chiant comme l'enfer, et encore, en enfer tu peux jouer au mikado avec les fourches, et qu'il a djà joué au rugby en m'utilisant comme ballon par accident, mais avec toi, cela ne marchera pas, parce que tu es bien plus sexy qu'un ballon de rugby. Mais je dois avouer que pour se facher avec quelqu'un, cela aide beaucoup de pouvoir communiquer avec lui. Surtout quand c'est soudain. Avoir été faché avec quelqu'un depuis toujours, ça, je le fais très bien. Enfin, surtout beaucoup de gens le font très bien avec moi, je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi... Je sais ! Demande-lui à le voir pour pouvoir te facher contre lui ! Et comme ça, tu pourras trouver une _vraie_ raison, par exemple que tu n'aimes pas la couleur de ses chaussures parce qu'elle ne va pas avec celle de ton vernis à ong... enfin, de ton ordinateur, ou tout équivalent !"

"Peut-être que cela pourrait marcher, en fait."

"Fais attention ! Pour ce que soit crédible, choisis bien la couleur de ton ordinateur. Je pourrais arroser le tien de peinture fuchsia, garantie pour n'aller avec strictement rien !"

"Peut-être devrais-je demander à le rencontrer..."

"Oh oui ! Un rendez-vous secret, et ensuite tu pourras te plaindre qu'il refuse de venir... Et s'il vient quand même, ce qui serait très douteux puisqu'il ne pourra pas lire ce message, ma bombe de peinture à tags spécial ordis t'attend !"

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire..."

"Dommage. Mais ce n'est pas grave, elle ira très bien sur ton frigo aussi."

"Et si je lui demandais de venir ? Et si je disais que j'avais des documents importants à lui fournir, des documents magiques, qui ne peuvent pas passer par le mail ? Voyons, si j'étais à la place de la Fraternité... Il y en a bien un qui aura un sort d'illusion, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Et ils l'utiliseraient ?"

"Certainement ! Ils adoreraient se moquer de moi ; certainement autant que j'adore me moquer d'eux. La différence est que pour l'instant, même si ce sont eux qui ont en réalité l'avantage sur moi, et qu'ils savent parfaitement que je suis au courant de leurs petites magouilles depuis le début, tout ce qu'ils peuvent en tirer est la joie de ma manipuler. Alors que si j'avais rendez-vous avec toute la Fraternité au coin d'un bois..."

"Alors ce ne serait pas pour aller cueillir des violettes, ou s'en aller couper du jonc ?"

"Voilà." Elle réfléchit. "Cela ferait-il une différence ? S'ils savent que je me moque d'eux, ou s'ils pensent que je viens naïvement, ce serait la meilleure solution, pour eux, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Alors pas de rendez-vous secret avec Lukas ?"

"Oh, si, bien sûr ! Mais, disons, correctement préparé !"

* * *

Lukas prit une grande inspiration, et poussa la porte du bar de Griselle.

"J'ai bien réfléchi depuis hier."

"Oh. Alors ? Ma proposition de changer tes sentiments te semble une meilleure idée, depuis qu'il ne t'a pas accueilli très aimablement ?"

Les poings du Troll se contractèrent ; mais il se maîtrisa et répondit avec un sourire presque aimable.

"Non, justement. J'ai réfléchi, entre autres pour réaliser que nous n'avions pas eu le sujet de conversation le plus intéressant possible hier. Vous fournissez des armes à Curoi McDaere, uniquement pour l'argent, c'est bien ça ? Vous n'estimez pas avoir une quelconque dette d'honneur envers lui ? Vous ne vous sentez pas ses alliés, ses frères, de par le fait d'appartenir à la même Cour ?"

"C'est un Sidhe..." expliqua Griselle avec un soupir, comme si elle parlait à un attardé mental léger.

"Parfait. Alors, je voulais vous proposer l'accord suivant : vous pouvez lui donner ce qu'il attend, être payés, exactement comme prévu. Sauf que je vous paye aussi, et vous me prévenez. Vous me dites, justement, quels sont l'heure et le lieu convenus. Et seulement après que tout est fini, et que vous n'avez plus rien à perdre, nous lançons notre attaque. Si tout se passe bien pour nous, nous détruisons les armes et le matériel dont il a besoin. Si tout se passe mal, nous nous faisons humilier en long, en large, et en travers. Dans tous les cas, pour vous, il n'y a que des avantages, n'est-ce pas ?"

Griselle hésita, ou fit semblant d'hésiter.

"Je ne pense pas."

"Quoi donc ? Si ce n'est ni de l'honneur, ni une fraternité personnelle, qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ? Cela fait partie d'un contrat formel que vous n'avez pas le droit de le faire ? Le Seigneur Curoi McDaere vous surpasse en paperasse à ce point ?"

Griselle regarda le Troll avec étonnement. Elle s'était d'abord dit qu'il avait gardé des séquelles de la nuit précédente ; puis, finalement, qu'il pensait plus clairement qu'elle n'aurait cru. Et maintenant, elle se surprenait à nouveau à se demander s'il n'était pas ivre.

"Ou alors," continua Lukas, "vous avez juste peur. Qu'il découvre que vous l'avez vendu. Qu'il vous le fasse payer. Dites-moi, est-ce en vos dons de dissimulation que vous ne croyez pas ? Ce serait plutôt dans les miens, n'est-ce pas ? Je perdrais certainement, contre lui. Je pourrais même tout avouer. Mais je pourrais prêter serment - oui, jurer qu'il n'en saura jamais rien. Que personne n'en saura jamais rien."

"Même ton Sidhe ?"

"Même lui, si nécessaire."

"Il te posera des questions. Pourras-tu lui mentir ?"

"Non, juste l'assurer que je ne répondrai pas."

Pour Griselle, c'était une envie doucereuse, d'utiliser ce moyen non pas pour gagner un peu plus - elle doutait de la valeur de ce que Lukas pouvait lui offrir - mais pour le séparer d'Ewen. Plus elle y pensait, plus cela devenait tentant.

Lukas ne changerait pas de Cour pour cela, bien sûr, mais cela faisait partie des leçons que les siècles de départ des Sidhes leur avait appris : il y a des fossés bien plus importants, bien plus infranchissables, que celui qui sépare la Cour d'Ombre de la Cour de Lumière. On n'a pas à haïr les gens juste parce qu'ils sont d'insupportables donneurs de leçons !

Surtout quand on peut être celui qui leur apprend une leçon, de temps en temps. Oui, vraiment, c'était tentant.

"Je ne peux pas." dit-elle.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je fais partie d'un groupe." expliqua-t-elle. "Calla ne voudra pas. Pour elle, c'est inscrit dans le contrat. Tab ne voudra pas. Ce sont, en grande partie, ses créations. S'il avait le choix, il préfèrerait qu'elles ne soient jamais détruites et qu'elles servent encore dans des conflits dans les siècles des siècles. Et moi-même..." Elle s'énerva. "Peux-tu comprendre ce que cela peut faire, de passer des heures à créer quelque chose ? Et la différence entre juste s'en séparer et le voir détruit ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écoute."

"Même si je ne comprends pas," dit Lukas, "je respecte ton choix." Il sourit. "Mais je devais essayer, n'est-ce pas ?"

Strakh voterait pour, conclut-il. Mais cela ne prouvait rien. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il trahirait ses camarades. Plus Lukas les connaissait bien, plus il avait l'impression d'avoir sous-estimé la force de leur lien. C'était certainement plus fort que ce qu'il avait avec Abigail, et bien différent de son lien avec Ewen...

Griselle se maîtrisa rapidement. Vraiment, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de s'enerver comme ça, pensa-t-elle. "Effectivement. Reste, je t'offre un verre."

Mais Lukas répondit poliment. "Pas aujourd'hui. Tu te doutes bien que si nous n'avons pas réussi à parvenir à un accord, nous avons d'autres choses à essayer à la place."

Griselle sourit. "Mais reviens un autre jour quand même, d'accord ? Même si tu essaies de détruire ce que je veux sauver, et, probablement, réciproquement, ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas être bons voisins, d'accord ?"

"Avec la Fraternité ?"

Elle rit, cette fois. "Non, bien sûr. Impossible. D'ailleurs, comme tu as remarqué, Tab ne peut pas te supporter. Juste avec moi. Je fais partie d'un groupe, mais je ne suis pas avec eux pour tout. Pareil pour toi, d'ailleurs. Bien sûr, tu peux attendre d'avoir fini ton temps de servitude avec les Sidhes si cela t'embarrasse."

"J'y penserai." répondit Lukas.

* * *

"Et maintenant, elle veut le rencontrer !" expliqua Tab. "Et demain, encore ! Cela a l'air urgent ! Ce qui nous arrange bien, évidemment..."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi." fit remarquer Calla. "Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? L'attaquer ? La Cour de Lumière serait prévenue de tout ce que Tab a fait. Les renseignements qu'il a gagnés n'auraient pratiquement plus aucune valeur.

"Ce serait une prisonnière !" fit remarquer Tab. "Et _ça_, ça a encore plus de valeur ! Surtout avant une bataille."

"Il y a des chances," fit remarquer Griselle, "pour que son utilité sur un champ de bataille soit comparable à la mienne ; je veux dire, elle a probablement déjà fait toute la différence en fabriquant des choses. L'avoir présente en personne sur le champ de bataille n'est pas si important. C'est elle qui fait ces catapultes nouveau modèle très lourdes, c'est ça ?"

"Oui." Tab fronça les sourcils. "Je me demande _vraiment_ comment ça peut marcher. J'ai essayé de faire les calculs, je ne comprends pas ! Ah, si ce n'était pas Out of character de demander les plans détaillés..."

"Et si Lukas y allait ?" demanda Griselle.

"Quoi ? Tu crois que c'est ton ami au point de le convaincre de se pointer comme si rien ne s'était passé, surtout sans lui préciser qu'elle a transmis des informations à l'ennemi depuis le début ? Tu rêves, ma fille ?"

"Je crois surtout," répondit Griselle, assez amusée d'être appelée "ma fille" par Tab, "que je le connais bien assez pour prendre son apparence, et jouer même une imitation assez convaincante."

Tab grogna, pas très fort, que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait dit en premier lieu.

"Je récupère les documents importants," poursuivit Griselle en l'ignorant, "et hop, quelques pièces de plus pour nous dans l'échange avec Curoi McDaere !"

"Mais si tu ne réussis pas à la tromper," intervint Strakh, "alors nous revenons au même problème : ils apprennent que c'est nous qui avons toutes ces informations, et elles perdent de la valeur. Ne serait-ce pas plus efficace de répondre pas un message disant que ce Troll n'a pas la possibilité matérielle de s'y trouver ?"

"C'est le plus sûr..." dit Tab d'un ton boudeur, comme si cela voulait dire aussi que c'était ennuyeux et lâche et plein d'autres choses désagréables auxquelles il ne pensait pas à ce moment précis.

"Ce n'est pas certain !" objecta Griselle, attachée à son idée. "Je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas trouver cela louche, aussi ? Il faudrait inventer une raison pour laquelle il ne peut pas, après avoir réclamé ces informations, si je comprends bien, assez vigoureusement ! Ce n'est pas évident du tout !"

Il y eut un silence.

"Ecoutez," dit-elle. "Le plus simple, c'est que j'y aille. Et vous, vous venez en soutien. Si je réussis à la tromper, tout se passe bien, et on la laisse repartir. Tab l'a bien fait, après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait difficile !"

A cette remarque, Tab sembla offensé ; Strakh sembla songeur.

"Par contre," continua-t-elle, "si on a la moindre raison de penser qu'elle sait tout, paf, on lui saute dessus ! Et dans ce cas effectivement, une prisonnière, monnaie d'échange plus traditionnelle, c'est toujours mieux que rien... et j'ai mieux ! Si Curoi n'en veut pas, on fait chanter le Troll et le noble insupportable pour qu'ils n'y aillent pas, en la menaçant, oh, de quelques blessures un peu douloureuse. Ils sont liés, n'est-ce pas ?"

Après un temps de réflexion, le plan fut, sur le principe, approuvé par toute la Fraternité.

Si, bien sûr, il était correctement préparé.

* * *

"Si je fais le trajet jusqu'à Collioure," remarqua Abigail, "je pourrais tout aussi bien parler _vraiment_ à Lukas ou Ewen. Cette malheureuse histoire de compte piraté a peut-être des avantages, d'un point de vue stratégique, en plus de toutes les contrariétés." Son air réjoui semblait tenir les contrariétés pour pas grand chose

"Mais il faut le rencontrer dans un lieu top-secret !" s'exclama Fergus. "Sinon, vous pourrez être surpris par nos ennemis qui savent que si tu lui parles c'est que tu sais que tu ne lui as pas vraiment parlé ou ne vas pas vraiment lui parler selon le cas et surtout la chronologie !"

"Exactement." Abigail sourit. "Alors, un autre rendez-vous secret après le rendez-vous secret ? Ooops, sauf que bien sûr, nous n'avons aucun moyen de le donner."

"Je suis pour aller exisger strictement de la comtesse qu'elle arme un messager ! En armure blanche !"

"Liew a dit que nous pourrions..." fit remarquer Abigail, "si c'était urgent. Je crains que cela ne soit pas le cas. Encore moins, si, justement, je le rencontre peu après..." Elle réfléchit. "Et pourquoi pas, après tout ?"

"Ha ha, je suis un souverain tellement puissant que même mon héraut a un héraut qui vient le prévenir que je vais recevoir un message mais qu'il ne peut pas me dire ce qu'il y a dedans parce que c'est top secret ! Remarque, il pourrait fournir un code de déchiffrage ou quelque chose, comme ces banques qui envoient notre carte neuve et le nouveau numéro par des courriers séparés, après qu'on se l'est fait faucher..."

"C'est ça ! Allons chercher un numéro de carte bleue !" Elle abandonna un instant son montage complexe d'engrenages. Fergus cessa de polir les pièces ; il pensa un instant à jongler avec, mais Abigail lui envoya un regard qui certifiait clairement que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Elle trouva Liew sans difficulté. C'était presque une capacité magique qu'il avait, d'être toujours à l'endroit où on le cherchait.

Il réfléchit.

"Malheureusement," dit-il, "Salam est parti avec dame Irena recruter des chimères alliées, et c'est lui qui s'occupe des messagers d'habitude... bien sûr, il en a laissé quelques-uns pour l'usage propre de la comtesse... Peut-être devriez-vous lui demander."

"Lui demander quoi ?" demanda Lunella qui passait par là.

"J'ai un message à..." Mais déjà, Fergus avait interrompu Abigail. "Elle seule peut nous fournis un messager, qui traversera les déserts, les tempêtes, les océans, enfin seulement s'il se perd mais ça arrivera presque sûrement, pour aller jusqu'à Collioure et délivrer notre message au prince d'Occitan et à son escorte !"

"Trop coooool !" Elle s'agrippa au bras d'Abigail. "Je peux y aller, je peux y aller, je peux ?"

"C'est-à-dire que..."

"Je suis un renard, tu sais, j'y serai en quelques heures ! La bonne vieille méthode classique, plus rapide que le mail ! Je comprends totalement, d'ailleurs, que tu n'aies pas envie d'y envoyer ton chat. Je veux dire, c'est paresseux, ça dort sous tous les buissons ! Et en plus, les courses-poursuites contre les chiens sont carrément plus héroïques quand tu es un renard ! Aussi, ils ont les oreilles plus pointues, plus de cerveau, et la queue plus fournie."

"He !"

"Alors, tu veux bien, tu veux bien, tu veux bien ?" Elle lacha Abigail, se tint droite, comme si elle posait pour une statue. "Je vais me battre ! Je l'ai dit ! Et même si c'est un travail peu glorieux comme transmettre des informations je pourrai m'en vanter à tout le monde quand ce sera fini alors ça compensera !"

Fergus, pour appuyer sa cause, commença à expliquer en musique que les renards, oui, mais que le matou revient, le jour suivant, et le matou revient, il est toujours vivant.

"Cela me semble possible." dit Abigail. Elle se tourna vers Liew. "Si, bien sûr, Dame Alexandrine l'approuve."

"Elle n'a rien à en dire !" s'exclama la Pooka, tellement fort qu'elle couvrit la voix de Fergus essayant d'expliquer que chat ou pas, sa queue était très bien fournie.

"Si tu veux la guerre, obéis aux ordres de ton général." répondit Abigail. "Même si tu ne le veux pas, malheureusement... sais-tu un peu de divination ?"

"Oui ! Je peux lire dans les boules de cristal et les pommes trop mûres !"

Mais Liew secouait la tête en signe de dénégation, et Abigail soupira.

"Tamara sait." répondit le Boggan.

"S'il te plait, peux-tu venir lui demander de visiter mon atelier ? En y mettant toutes les formules de politesse que je n'ai pas le temps de trouver maintenant ? Je vais être forcée de créer un trésor féérique en quelques heures." Elle soupira, et continua à voix plus basse "Pas comme si c'était la première fois. J'espère au moins que celui-là ne va pas réciter de la mauvaise poésie en dégageant une odeur de soufre. Cela avait son côté déplaisant."

"Et je tiens à dire qu'un de mes ancêtres par alliance a affronté les balles d'un fusil avec pour seule protection un couvercle d'une poubelle dans laquelle il ne vivait même pas !"

"N'était-il pas un dangereux meurtrier ?" demanda Abigail.

Le Pooka eut un sourire victorieux. "C'est bien ! Au moins, il y en a qui suivent ! Mais c'est vrai, pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de transmettre des messages, moi ?"

"J'ai besoin de toi pour autre chose."

"Oh cool ! C'est vrai, comme expression, ça me fait me sentir terriblement favorisé, un peu comme un objet utile, un couvercle de poubelle, par exemple !" Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans les couloirs, sa voix s'estompa petit à petit. "Encore que, si ça concernait du sexe, je pourrais très confortablement vivre avec... Dis, dis, tu m'expliques tous les détails de ton plan ultra-secret ? Même s'il ne concerne pas le sexe, hein, ne va pas croire que je suis complètement obsédé !"

"Plus tard ! En attendant, oh, si tu pouvais m'aider à préparer un faux plan de bataille... un qui ait l'air crédible, interdiction de s'inspirer de Où est Charlie !"

"Je suis maudit !"

"Parce que tu n'allais pas le faire, peut-être ?"

"Justement ! Je suis doublement maudit !"

* * *

"Je voudrais pouvoir leur sauter à la gorge, l'épée claire." soupira Ewen. "Je voudrais pouvoir invoquer les esprits de mes ancêtres pour les mettre à genoux, les faire dire tout ce qu'ils savent, supplier mon pardon, et raconter un ou deux mensonges à Curoi en passant... et je le pourrais, probablement, il n'y a guère que le magicien qui me résisterait... mais cela ferait probablement à Dame Alexandrine quatre adversaires de plus, et pour moi quelques tentatives d'empoisonnement sans doute justifiées... oh, oublie cela. Je sais que c'est puéril. Mais je ne peux pas avaler que ces lâches servent Curoi, pas assez pour risquer leur vie en son nom, mais assez pour ne pas le trahir..."

"Il nous faudra trouver un autre moyen." dit Lukas, soucieux. "Je pensais que le chien pourrait nous aider. Il nous faudrait une idée au moins approximative de l'endroit où ils stockent tout cela. S'il essaie de suivre Tab, il se fera repérer. Enfin, ils ne sont pas chez lui. C'est déjà ça."

"Sans doute..." Il soupira. "Mais si nous laissons passer la visite de Curoi... Tout ceci n'aura servi à rien. Que ce soit ce duel, ou cet accord avec le chien..."

Lukas ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma quand Ewen conclut "Et moi, je suis juste là, encore infiniment plus inutile encore."

C'est à ce moment qu'il y eut un bruit à la porte.

Lukas se tendit, saisit sa hache. Ewen mit la main sur la garde de son épée. Tous les deux repassèrent leur discussion dans leur esprit, se maudissant pour ne pas avoir pris davantage de précautions, essayant d'évaluer l'ampleur de ce qu'un espion pourrait avoir appris.

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda Ewen d'une voix parfaitement détendue, et même polie, presque naturelle.

"C'est pas moi !" dit une voix aiguë.

Si c'était un espion, il était bien mauvais en matière de mensonges. Lukas alla ouvrir la porte, et Lunella entra dans la pièce, sous forme de renarde.

"Pas moi, pas moi, pas moi !" s'exclama-t-elle. Elle alla sauter sur le lit. "Il se trouve que j'ai été envoyée par la comtesse Alexandrine en mission tellement secrète que je ne peux même pas vous dire que tout est écrit dans le petit sac que j'ai autour du cou, oops, mais en fait je peux quand même vous dire que ça concerne un mystérieux allié et une romance secrète même si je ne l'ai pas lu."

C'est Lukas qui détacha le collier, fouilla dans la petite poche qui contenait une feuille hâtivement roulée et cachetée, ainsi qu'une petite clé. Il lut le message, se tendit.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Ewen.

"Elle en fait toujours trop..." soupira le Troll en lui tendant le papier fraîchement déroulé. Les lettres étaient nettes et serrées.

"A l'attention du prince Ewen du duché d'Occitan et de Lukas, Chevalier,

Grâce à cette malencontreuse histoire de mot de passe volé, je suis rentrée en rapport avec la Fraternité de Collioure. Demain à 10 heures - ou ce matin, si Lunella se perd ou s'attarde en chemin - je suis censée les rencontrer et lur fournir des documents. Il est possible qu'ils ne viennent pas. S'ils en ont la capacité et la finesse, il est possible que l'un d'entre eux vienne, en se faisant passer pour Lukas, et récupère ce que j'ai à lui transmettre (qui, bien évidemment, est faux d'un bout à l'autre, Fergus s'en est assuré).

Il est possible aussi qu'ils n'aient pas ces capacités, ou se sentent l'humeur à faire quelque chose de bien, et tentent de me capturer. Et même qu'ils y parviennent.

Je vous demande, dans tous les cas, de ne surtout pas intervenir à ce moment, de ne même pas y assister. Cela pourrait tout faire échouer.

Dans le second cas, et le quatrième, et probablement aussi le troisième car je me débrouillerai pour le laisser tomber, ils se trouveront en possession de documents qui intéressent Curoi. Sauf que non, mais vous voyez l'idée. J'espère avoir été suffisamment subtile pour qu'ils le croient.

Or, il se trouve qu'en suspendant la clé que je vous ai fait envoyer à une ficelle et en l'infusant d'un peu de magie, elle devrait indiquer la boîte dans laquelle sont cachés les documents en question. Il me semble que cela pourrait vous être utile. Il ne servira qu'une fois, et pas longtemps. Je favorise la triangulation, mais foncer pourrait marcher aussi.

Si vous voulez discuter un peu plus de nos situations respectives, je vous propose de nous retrouver entre onze heures et midi quarante-cinq à l'arrêt de car qui se trouve sur la route du nord. Ils ne passent pas souvent, et bien sûr, pas aux horaires qui m'arrangent.

Si je n'y suis pas, cela voudra certainement dire que, malgré mes efforts, je me serai retrouvée dans le quatrième cas. Je ne pourrai alors vous demander trop intensément de me délivrer en passant de cette situation facheuse (ou en bref : au secours ! au secours !). J'espère être stockée au même endroit que le reste, ou, à la rigueur, dans un endroit où on peut donner des coups de pied en morse dans la tuyauterie.

A demain vers midi, j'espère.

(Très fort)

Abigail"

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle diiiit ?" demanda Lunella, en voyant Ewen replier rapidement le message, sans laisser des yeux extérieurs tomber dessus.

"Elle travaille." répondit le Sidhe.

"Et vous, au fait, vous avancez ?" demanda la petite renarde. "Sérieux, vous pouvez me le dire, je n'en répèterai pas un mot à quiconque, et je le mélangerai avec tellement de trucs que j'ai inventés que les gens ne feront pas la différence, et puis personne ne m'écoute jamais."

"Pas tellement." répondit Lukas.

"Mais euh, n'essayez pas de me cacher tous les détails palpitants ! Est-ce que vous avez vaillamment combattu."

"J'ai bien participé à un duel contre un Nocker sur un deltaplane, mais on dirait que c'était entièrement inutile." dit Lukas d'un ton blasé.

Lunella voulut s'adresser en aparté à Ewen, découvrit que ce n'était pas vraiment une personne avec qui il était facile de prendre un ton de connivence, et préféra finalement s'adresser à l'atmosphère ambiante. "Il invente ! Il se moque de moi ! Pas vrai ?"

L'atmosphère ne lui répondit pas.

"Et vous avez d'autres trucs pas passionnants et qui n'avancent pas mais qui se passent en duel sur des deltaplane prévus pour les jours prochains ?" insista-t-elle. "Il faut que je vienne avec vous !"

"Nous avons quelque chose de prévu." dit Lukas. Ewen le regarda avec désapprobation. "Mais justement. C'est quelque chose de tellement dangereux que cela pourrait mal se finir pour nous. Et dans ce cas, tu es notre seul espoir de faire savoir à Dame Alexandrine ce que nous avons déjà appris."

Lunella sembla un peu déçue, mais s'efforça de le cacher.

"OK, dites-moi les détails. Et je peux même partir ce soir pour ne pas troubler votre intimité, vous voyez à quel point je suis gentille ? Je ne suis même pas en train de me reposer sur votre lit et d'y mettre des poils, d'ailleurs, tellement ceux de Dame Alexandrine sont mieux."

Ewen et Lukas eurent un bref moment d'hésitation embarrassée.

"Je vais plutôt écrire." conclut le Troll.


End file.
